Like the Lotus: The Next Generation
by JHsgf82
Summary: F4's children are growing up and attending Shinwha. Like their fathers before them, the boys rule the school and have created the next F4, and the girls want in on the action. F4's children are as close as real siblings, but what will happen when new feelings arise? Teen drama and angst ensues. Will young love blossom between the kids, and how will their parents react? LTL PT 3
1. Back to School

_**A/N:**_ ** _This takes place the day after my epilogue from Like the Lotus: The Continuing Story, approximately 22 years after the end of BoF. I really enjoyed writing Like the Lotus and Like the Lotus: The Continuing Story, so much that I was rather sorry to see them end. I ended up enjoying writing about the kids in the epilogue, and I got inspired to write a little spin-off/sequel for them. It will be much shorter, though. There will be a lot of the parents in this, too, so you'll get to read a lot about the original BoF characters as parents. I could only put in four characters from the drop-down, but it would be OC, [Jan Di, Ji Hoo] and [Ga Eul, Yi Jeong] as the main characters/pairings. There will be moments for the other parent couples, too._**

 ** _It helps a lot to have read Like the Lotus and its sequel prior to reading this, but if for some reason you did not/chose not to or stumbled upon this, you just need to know the following: Jan Di and Ji Hoo are married (those who know me are not surprised by this). Joon Pyo is married to his business partner, a woman by the name of Alex Lee, who is half-American, half-Korean. Woo Bin is married to a woman named Ji-Hye, who was an arranged marriage and a member of his clan, but they happened to fall in love. And Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are married, of course… ;) And they all have kids! The beginning should explain the rest._**

 ** _For those reading SHTMH or GGABB, I apologize for the delay, and I will be getting back to them next, probably SHTMH first. Thank you for your patience, and I will update ASAP! In the meantime, hope you enjoy this!_**

 ** _Appa: Dad  
_** ** _Eomma: Mom  
_** ** _Halmeoni: Grandmother  
_** ** _Saranghae: I love you  
_** ** _Oppa: Older Brother, biological or girl to an older boy who she is close to or a boyfriend  
_** ** _Hyung: Older brother, boy to a boy  
_** ** _Arasso: Understand  
Joesonghaeyo: I'm sorry, formal  
Gomawo: Thank you, informal_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the BoF characters.**

* * *

Each member of F4 had etched out his place in the world, and life was passing in the blink of an eye… They all had families now and were leading happy, hectic lives. But despite their busy lives sometimes taking them in different directions, they had remained close. So close in fact, that their children were like actual siblings. F4 and their families still did most everything together when they could, and they all conceded that their children were growing up much too quickly...

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were parents of three: A son, Seok-Young (age 15), a daughter, Mee-Yon (age 14), and another son, Ha-Joon (age 22), who they had adopted. Ha-Joon was away at college, studying to be a psychiatrist, and Seok-Young and Mee-Yon were attending Shinwha. Seok-Young had just returned from a 2-year musical program and was beginning high school. Mee-Yon was in her last year of middle school.

Joon Pyo and Alex were parents of two: A boy, Jun-Seo (age 12), and a girl, Ju-Mi (age 11), and they were expecting another child.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were parents of four: Twin girls, Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui (ages 14), a son, Jae-Jin (age 12 ½), and a daughter, Ae-Jeong (age 10). And they also had a bundle on the way.

And Woo Bin and Ji-Hye were parents of two: A son, Il-Hun (age 12), and a daughter, Hye-Mi (age 11).

* * *

 _The first day of Shinwha High…_

Seok-Young adjusted the collar of his uniform and slung his backpack over his shoulder, preparing to head to school. The family had just finished a large, American-style breakfast. Ji Hoo usually made pancakes on _Saturday_ mornings, but since it was a special occasion, he made them this Monday morning.

"It's my baby's first day of high school!" Jan Di exclaimed from an adjoining room. The voice of Seok-young's eomma came across loud-and-clear, as it resonated through the rafters of their large home. For such a tiny woman, his mother certainly was _noisy_ , Seok-Young fondly thought.

Seok-Young heard Jan Di before he saw her. He only glimpsed a flash of a white coat, and then suddenly his eomma was standing before him.

"You can't leave without telling your mother goodbye, Yoon Seok-young!" Jan Di scolded, digging her hands into her hips and lightly wrinkling her lab coat.

"Mianhae, Eomma. I wasn't going to…," Seok-young said, "Goodbye, Eomma, have a nice day, he bowed. Jan Di threw her arms around Seok-young's waist, as he was several inches taller than her now.

"Eomma, you're crushing my ribs…," Seok-young jokingly protested.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jan Di loosened her hold.

A faint smile crossed Seok-Young's lips and he wrapped his arms around her, too. At least she'd graduated from kisses to hugs, and she wasn't calling him _Seok-y_ as much anymore.

Jan Di gave Seok-Young one last good squeeze and then reluctantly broke her hold on him. She placed her hands upon his handsome, youthful face, and gave it a light pat, "You look more and more like your father everyday…"

Seok-Young had an _angelic_ face—much like his father, albeit a bit more baby-faced. His tawny hair reached midway down the back of his neck and his bangs fell in wisps across his forehead, giving him a boyish charm that mirrored his appa's.

Jan Di smiled affectionately at Seok-young, and he returned the smile. "And oh, you look so handsome in your uniform!" she squealed, pulling him back to get a better look, "You know, your father and your uncles Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin refused to wear their uniforms in high school. They thought they were too good for them or something," Jan Di raised her voice at the last part for Ji Hoo's benefit in the next room.

Ji Hoo sat at the long dining room table in his lab coat, alternating between reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of tea. He smiled to himself, ignoring Jan Di's comment. Then, he glanced up and waved to Seok-young, "Goodbye, Son, have a good day."

"Ji Hoo-yah, come here and give your son a proper goodbye!" Jan Di shouted. Ji Hoo smirked and put his newspaper down before standing and making his way into the next room.

Ji Hoo stood before Seok-young, a few inches taller than him. Ji Hoo placed a hand on Seok-Young's shoulder and wished him well.

"Thank you, Appa," Seok-Young gave Ji Hoo a short bow.

"Don't leave without your sister, Seok-young," Ji Hoo ordered.

"Of course not, Appa."

"Where is that girl? Mee-Yon-ah!" Jan Di called, "Seok-young is ready to go."

Mee-Yon entered the room in uniform with her backpack on her back. Her dark hair was pulled up into a short ponytail. She approached her oppa and parents.

"It's our Mee-Yon's last year of middle school, Ji Hoo-yah!" Jan Di exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," Ji Hoo smiled and turned to Mee-Yon. "Have a good day, my little lotus," he said, patting her head.

"Thank you, Appa," Mee-Yon bowed and reached out to give her appa a hug, and Ji Hoo placed a kiss upon the top of her head. Then, Jan Di pulled Mee-Yon into a loving, motherly embrace. When Jan Di disentangled from Mee-Yon, she pulled her back by the arms to gaze upon her and then placed her hands on each side of Mee-Yon's face. Mother and daughter were nearly the same height.

"You look so beautiful, Mee-Yon-ah," Jan Di said, and Mee-Yon smiled.

Secretary Park—who would be driving them—entered and bowed, suggesting that they head to school. The children bowed to their parents, and Seok-young put an arm around Mee-Yon's shoulder. Jan Di shouted at their backs as they headed out, "Have a good day; I love you both! Fighting!"

Seok-young pumped a fighting fist over his shoulder, and Mee-Yon waved vibrantly back at their parents, as she and Seok-young were led to the car by Secretary Park.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo watched the children leave, and Jan Di shed a few tears. Ji Hoo turned her toward him and wiped them away. His face was stone, but Jan Di could see that his eyes were shiny with the emotion he too had been subduing.

* * *

On their way to the Clinic, Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo, as he drove. "When did we get so old, Ji Hoo-yah…?" she muttered wistfully, "Our son is in high school now…and our daughter is in her last year of middle school… I still remember when we were in high school like it was yesterday…"

Ji Hoo smiled over at Jan Di. "Yes, time really flies. And you're not old, my love. You look just as young and beautiful as the day I met you," he said.

Jan Di smiled "Ohh, you!" Jan Di poked out her cheeks, "You're the one who never seems to age…"

Ji Hoo grinned.

"Time really has flown, though…," Jan Di began, "…I can't believe how quickly the kids are growing up… And we lost time, too… We didn't even get to see Seok-Young much while he was away at the academy, and we didn't get to see them while we were overseas, except through video chat," Jan Di replied sadly.

"Well, perhaps we should take a family vacation sometime," Ji Hoo suggested.

Jan Di smiled brightly, loving the idea. "That would be great! It might be tough with all of our schedules, though…"

"We'll make it work somehow," Ji Hoo assured, and Jan Di pressed a quick, thankful kiss into his cheek. Ji Hoo gave Jan Di's hand a light squeeze before returning it to the wheel.

"It's been a wonderful 17 years with you, Otter," he said sweetly.

Jan Di beamed over at her husband, "For me, too."

He revealed his perfect smile, "Saranghae."

"Saranghae, my firefighter."

* * *

 _That same morning…_

Goo Jun-Seo prepared for school with the assistance of his personal maid. After nearly an hour of a stylist trying to manage his unruly curls, Jun-Seo was ready to go.

Jun-Seo was beginning to look a great deal like his father, albeit with some softer, more Alex-like features. And due to being a quarter American, he had a bit of an _exotic_ look to him, which most of the girls went crazy for.

The Goo estate was managed by a staff, albeit a smaller staff than Joon Pyo had grown up with. Both Alex and Joon Pyo were used to being surrounded by maids, but Alex was on this self-sufficiency kick. It was an ongoing argument between the two, but Joon Pyo usually indulged her whims. Jun-Seo was a bit annoyed this morning; however, for his father had offered him the helicopter to take to school, but his eomma had shot down the idea immediately.

* * *

 _Earlier that morning…_

Joon Pyo and Alex argued about Jun-Seo and Ju-Mi's school transportation for about 10 minutes, Joon Pyo informing her that traffic would be horrible, and Alex insisting that the children would get too spoiled if allowed to take such forms of transportation.

"I did that, and I turned out fine," Joon Pyo argued, referring to taking the helicopter.

"Fine, but not great…," Alex teased.

"Ya! You wanna die?! You're going to pay for that!" and Joon Pyo began to chase Alex around the room, while she smiled and laughed at him.

Jun-Seo and his sister Ju-Mi simply stared at their crazy parents and shook their heads. They were used to such antics by now.

* * *

Goo Ju-Mi was a strong, silent beauty with bouncy, fluffy curls that never gave her a problem. She always looked as though she'd come from a shampoo commercial. She also possessed that same exotic look of her oppa. Ju-Mi was almost _intimidatingly_ beautiful, and though her features were still quite youthful, she looked older than her age. That fact, accompanied by her quiet, solemn nature made many of her peers afraid to approach her. The ones who were not afraid of her—girls, mainly—were very jealous of her looks and status. She was a sweet girl, with a good heart, but she didn't often show others that side of her.

* * *

Joon Pyo was seated behind a large mahogany desk in his office, reading through his morning financials. Jun-Seo stopped by his father's office. "Appa, I'm leaving for school," the younger Goo bowed to his appa.

Joon Pyo looked up with a face of stone. He placed a hand on his chin. "Who are you?" Joon Pyo demanded. They had this little morning ritual where Joon Pyo would ask his son that question, and Jun-Seo would proclaim who he was and what their family stood for in a proud, booming voice.

"Louder," Joon Pyo demanded, and Jun-Seo repeated it.

Joon Pyo nodded, satisfied. "Goodbye, Jun-Seo. Make me proud today, arasso?!"

Jun-Seo nodded and bowed, and Joon Pyo went back to his papers, his lips curving into a faint grin.

Ju-Mi arrived in Joon Pyo's office shortly after to bid her appa goodbye, as well. Joon Pyo beckoned her with a finger. She went to him, and he pulled her into a quick, rough hug.

"Now, go on," Joon Pyo said gruffly before emotion caught up with him. Ju-Mi smiled faintly and bowed to him.

Jun-Seo went to Alex next and bowed to her. "Goodbye, Eomma."

Alex smiled and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Jun-Seo. Have a good day and behave yourself," she gave him a stern look.

Jun-Seo nodded. "Yes, Eomma."

"And don't make anyone cry!" Alex warned. Jun-Seo was a good, caring boy—and fiercely protective of his loved ones—but he was also a bit rough around the edges and hard to take at times. Like father, like son…

Jun-Seo shook his head, "Of course not, Eomma," he said with a sly grin.

"Off you go then!" Alex gave Jun-Seo a light push toward the door. She crossed her arms and grinned, as she watched him leave. Ju-Mi appeared next, and Alex pulled her into a hug. Then, she fixed Ju-Mi's hair that she had disheveled and bid her a nice day.

After the kids left, Alex and Joon Pyo headed off to yet another business meeting with some investors for the Shinwha Hotel chain.

* * *

The Song children, Il-Hun and Hye-Mi were also preparing for school. Il-Hun was a tall, handsome boy and was already gaining attention from the fairer sex. Hye-Mi was slender and gorgeous, like her mother. She had her father's eyes and wavy, sleek sable hair that reached her mid-back. She too was beginning to have a number of young admirers of the opposite gender.

Woo Bin roughhoused with Il-Hun, wishing him a good day at school, and then he embraced Hye-Mi and kissed her forehead. Ji-Hye entered the living room and smiled at the interaction. She also bid her children goodbye in turn.

Woo Bin and Ji-Hye sent their kids off to school, and then Woo Bin headed to a construction site to unveil a large skyscraper, while Ji-Hye stayed home. Ji-Hye had _retired_ from the Song Clan and was now a stay-at-home mom and very active in her children's school and the community.

* * *

 _That same morning…_

So Eun-Jeong finished preparing for school. Eun-Jeong usually didn't think much of going to school—it was just something she needed to do, and she always did her best—but today, she was almost…excited to go… Excited and _terrified_ at the same time. The reason being—an embarrassing and a superficial one—a particular boy, who she had developed a sudden and sizable crush upon...

After her interactions with Seok-Young at Aunt Jan Di and Uncle Ji Hoo's dinner the night before, Eun-Jeong had been all jumbled up inside. How could she have so suddenly developed such strong, confusing feelings for someone she had known her whole life…?

And now that Yoon Seok-Young was back at Shinwha after an absence of two years, Eun-Jeong was suddenly eager for school. She had even taken a bit of extra care in her appearance today on the off-chance that she might run into him in the halls. She had dressed a bit nicer—not too _girly_ —but nice, and she had worn a touch of makeup. She'd worn just enough, she hoped, to make an impression upon him, but not too much as to alert anyone that she was _trying_.

* * *

Eun-Jeong's eomma was busy juggling getting everyone ready for school and preparing for work herself—Ga Eul was a kindergarten teacher at Shinwha. Ga Eul was currently fixing Ae-Jeong's hair. She did everything, all the while being pregnant… How her eomma did it all, Eun-Jeong did not know… Oh sure, Appa helped as much as he could, but still, Eomma did so much… Eun-Jeong fancied her mother a super woman.

While her eomma readied her sibling for school, Eun-Jeong went to her father's study to bid him goodbye. Yi Jeong looked up from his desk. Beaming with fatherly pride, he stood immediately to greet her, "You look lovely today, Eun-Jeong."

Eun-Jeong smiled, slightly embarrassed, and bowed, "Thank you, Appa." She wondered if her father had noticed the change in her attire. Yi Jeong approached and reached out for Eun-Jeong, and she hoped he didn't notice that she was wearing makeup. He'd surely have something to say about that.

Yeong-Hui entered the office behind Eun-Jeong, and Eun-Jeong was thankful for her sister being there to take some of the heat off her. She didn't want Appa to take too close of a look at her face. Getting it past Eomma and her sister; however, would be an entirely different story…

Yeong-Hui immediately noticed the extra care her sister had taken in her appearance, and she glanced at her curiously, but she said nothing out of politeness for Eun-Jeong. Yi Jeong likewise complimented Yeong-Hui and gave both of the girls a warm hug and a kiss to the forehead.

Ae-Jeong bounded in next and rushed into her appa's awaiting arms. Jae-Jin cooly strolled in after her, giving Yi Jeong a polite bow and saying his goodbye.

* * *

Jae-Jin was growing into a very handsome young man, and all the girls at school thought so. There were a few girls that Jae-Jin found to be cute, but he was still too young for that, at least according to his parents.

Ga Eul came in next and gave each of her children big hugs and kisses and wished them a wonderful day. Then, she went to Yi Jeong, and they exchanged a hug and a smooch, while the kids acted grossed out.

Ga Eul had hugged and kissed Eun-Jeong without saying anything about how she looked, which was surprising, but Eun-Jeong was actually relieved that Eomma was in a hurry and hadn't thought much of it.

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

Seok-Young entered Shinwha with an arm around Mee-Yon's shoulder. As soon as Seok-Young set foot in the school he was met by the shrill, synchronous scream of a group of girls, and he realized that all female eyes were on him now. Seok-Young had his looks and his family reputation going for him, and in addition—after being away at the musical academy for two years—he was now some kind of mysterious, musical heartthrob and a celebrity of sorts…

Mee-Yon glanced around the school. She grinned to herself and shook her head. Mee-Yon gave her oppa a supportive smile and pumped a fighting fist before taking her leave of him to head off to the middle school wing.

Seok-Young groaned inwardly, as he made his way through the crowd, doing his best to remain polite amidst the masses.

One girl approached him, shyly holding out a can of juice. Seok Young hesitantly took the can from the girl, "Kamsahamnida," he gave her a polite nod before walking off. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl squealing and gushing to her friends about how he'd accepted the drink from her. Seok-Young rolled his eyes. What was the big deal?

* * *

Meanwhile, Eun-Jeong was on her way to her first class. Passing through the high school wing, she noticed a flash of red, and then Seok-Young came into her view. A wide smile instinctively crossed her lips, and she excitedly prepared to go up to him to bid him good morning, but then she noticed he was being surrounded by a group of girls, like ravenous wolves circling their prey. Eun-Jeong's smile immediately faded. She stopped to watch Seok-Young and the crowd. He clearly looked uncomfortable.

She noticed one of the girls step out from the crowd, approach Seok-Young, and present him with a drink. She was very pretty—her hair was styled nicely, and she wore dangling earrings and plenty of makeup—Eun-Jeong observed. Eun-Jeong felt like a fool, but she hid behind a corner, gripping the wall, as she watched the interaction.

Eun-Jeong watched Seok-Young take the drink and bow to the girl, thanking her with the utmost politeness. But as Seok-Young walked away, she noticed him roll his eyes subtly—clearly he was unimpressed by the gesture—and Eun-Jeong couldn't help but smile.

Eun-Jeong folded her arms. _It takes more than that to impress our Seok-Young Oppa…_ She was pleased that Seok-Young's head was not so easily turned—though, upon further consideration, her crush on him might have something to do with that sentiment.

But Eun-Jeong had to admit that, despite how well she knew him, she didn't really know what _would_ impress Seok-Young, or what he liked in a girl… Did he like girly-girls? Did he like smart girls? Sweet girls, maybe? Or, perhaps tough girls? Mee-Yon knew him best, Eun-Jeong noted. Perhaps she could ask Mee-Yon… But no, that would seem highly suspicious…

Eun-Jeong sighed. She felt so silly and vapid for even thinking about it—this was a place of education, after all, not some dating ground! _Ahhh, get it together, So Eun-Jeong!_ she demanded of herself.

* * *

Eun-Jeong was stirred from her reverie by a hand lightly resting on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped a mile. She finally realized that her best friend, Yoon Mee-Yon, was now there with her.

"Oh, Mee-Yon-ah! I didn't see you there. You startled me…"

Mee-Yon chuckled, "Mianhae. You were off in la-la land… What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Eun-Jeong put on a smile, "Are you doing well?" she asked, and the two friends walked off together toward their class, talking.

"Where's Yeong-Hui?" Mee-Yon inquired when Eun-Jeong's twin was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, she went on ahead. She's probably already in class now," Eun-Jeong acknowledged—to herself—that she had gotten caught up watching Seok-Young and Yeong-Hui had just walked off without her.

Mee-Yon nodded and they continued to walk together.

"Isn't it funny how crazy these girls go over my oppa," Mee-Yon suddenly said, giving a short laugh.

Eun-Jeong flinched, "…Oh, yea, it's… _ridiculous_ …," she muttered. Eun-Jeong did find it to be overboard, the way the girls acted around Seok-Young, but then again, in a way she could understand.

"Not that there is anything wrong with Seok-Young Oppa!" Eun-Jeong defended, hoping Mee-Yon didn't take it as an insult.

Mee-Yon laughed, "I know what you meant. I didn't think anything of it. I love my brother a lot, and I understand why the girls like him, but they treat him like some kind of _idol_ or something," Mee-Yon giggled, "They are _too obsessed_ …"

"Yea… _obsessed_ , right…," Eun-Jeong mumbled, distracted.

"Jae-Jin is pretty popular with the girls, too, right?" Mee-Yon commented, bringing Eun-Jeong back from her daze.

" _Ohh_ , yes, definitely," Eun-Jeong replied, with a vigorous nod of her head, "A few have already staked their claim, saying they are going to marry him."

Mee-Yon laughed, "Sheesh, he's not even 13 yet…"

The girls shook their heads in unison and smiled in amusement at the strangely extreme popularity of their brothers before entering their classroom.

* * *

The Yoon, Goo, So, and Song girls were mainstreamed with the rest of the students their age, but Joon Pyo had promised them private classrooms when they got to high school. Mee-Yon and the So twins would share one, and the Goo and Song girls would share another, as they were younger. Then, Ae-Jong was another year behind, so she was mainstreamed with the students her age. This would also be the case with the Goo, Song, and So boys, who would join Seok-Young in his private classroom next year.

The classroom arrangements had all been Joon Pyo's doing, and Jan Di fought him tooth-and-nail on it. She didn't want her children to think they were privileged and had wanted them to be in a regular classroom like everyone else. Ji Hoo had stood behind her on it, but Joon Pyo was so adamant that they gave in, _temporarily_. The waiting until high school idea was a compromise between Jan Di and Joon Pyo. Although, Jan Di still had plans to challenge him on that.

* * *

Seok-Young entered the _F4_ classroom and took a seat behind a large mahogany desk that was decorated with a plaque with his name on it. He was told this had been his father's desk.

There were three other large desks in the room, already set aside for his fellow _F4 brothers_ , Goo Jun-Seo, So Jae-Jin, and Song Il-Hun. Yes, the entire school had already labeled Goo Jun-Seo, So Jae-Jin, Song Il-Hun, and himself as _F4_. For Seok-Young, this simply meant a lot of extra attention that he didn't feel he deserved, or even necessarily wanted... Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun; however, had been eating it up. He supposed it came with the territory of having wealthy, powerful, _famous_ fathers…

The girls, on the other hand, were treated respectfully—they'd better be or their appas would have a fit—but they were not revered as much as the boys, Seok-Young had noticed. For himself and the Sos, at least, it was probably because their mothers had been _commoners_ … He'd heard a few mentions of that, though everyone knew not to say it to his face. It was stupid, snobbish, and sexist, and it made Seok-Young's blood boil whenever he heard anyone mention his mother and the word _commoner_ in the same sentence. Though he grew up with every advantage, Seok-Young could care less about money, but everyone made it sound so derogatory to not have it, as his mother did not before she married his father.

* * *

Seok-Young settled into his desk early. His teacher had not yet arrived. Before he could get comfortable, he heard a familiar voice.

"Nice desk."

Seok-Young looked up to see Goo Jun-Seo standing in the doorway, dressed in street clothes, the latest designer fashion, of course. Apparently _his_ parents were OK with no uniform. Jun-Seo waltzed in, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Goo Jun-Seo, what are you doing here?" Seok-Young demanded.

"Hey, Hyung. Just came to check out my desk… _nice_ …," Jun-Seo ran a hand along it, "…Way better than the ones in the middle school wing. Ah, I can't wait to join you here, Hyung! Maybe I'll push to come here sooner…"

Seok-Young grinned, "Yeah, it'll be nice to have some company, I suppose." Seok-Young didn't mind solitude, but occasionally he liked human companionship. And it felt strange being cooped up in this giant classroom all alone.

As if linked at the hip, So Jae-Jin and Song Il-Hun sauntered into the classroom next. Jae-Jin was in a school uniform but Il-Hun was in streets like Jun-Seo. Il-Hun's clothing was also fine and expensive, yet his look was more swag than Jun-Seo's.

"Hyung!" Il-Hun shouted and rushed to Seok-Young, reaching out for his hand.

Seok-Young clasped hands with Il-Hun, "Ya, you guys need to get out of here before my teacher comes," he warned.

"Oh, what is he going to do? My dad owns the school," Jun-Seo smirked, while picking up a paperweight on Seok-Young's desk and turning it over in his hand. Seok-Young shook his head. It was true that Jun-Seo's father owned the school—and he certainly took advantage of that fact. Oh, Jun-Seo wasn't such a bad kid, but he liked to test the boundaries a bit.

So Jae-Jin made his way over with the stealth of a jungle cat. He also greeted Seok-Young and then took a look at his own desk and nameplate.

"I hear Aunt Joon-Hee is going to be at the school today," Seok-Young commented to Jun-Seo, as Jun-Seo continued to encroach upon Seok-Young's belongings.

"Mm," Jun-Seo nodded in confirmation.

"I like your aunt, but your halmeoni is a bit… _scary_ …"

Jun-Seo scoffed, "Yea, she can be."

"And why does she seem to dislike my mother?" Seok-Young asked.

"I have no idea…"

The four made idle conversation for a few more minutes.

"Don't you guys have to get to class?" Seok-Young reminded, with a smirk.

"Yes, we should probably go, Jun-Seo," Jae-Jin noted the time on his watch and turned to F2. If his mother heard he was dawdling and was late for class, he'd be in for an earful.

"Yea, come on guys," Il-Hun said in English. F2 stood there, silently waiting for Jun-Seo to lead the way.

Jun-Seo nodded with a roll of his eyes, "Alright, let's go. See you later, Hyung."

Seok-Young nodded to Jun-Seo.

"See ya, man!" Il-Hun exclaimed, giving Seok-Young a rough hug-shake before leaving.

Jae-Jin held out a hand and clasped it with Seok-Young, "See you later, Hyung," he said in his calm, cool voice.

Just then, Seok-Young's Korean language teacher arrived. F3 gave a quick bow to their elder, "Good morning, Jung Seonsaengnim," they said, as they rushed past him. Seok-Young stood immediately and bowed, giving his seonsaengnim an apologetic look.

* * *

Midway through the day, Mee-Yon stroked through the Shinwha pool with the style and grace of a mermaid. Her eomma had told her that she was once the only swimmer at Shinwha, but now—thanks to her Uncle Goo Joon Pyo—Shinwha had an actual _swim team_.

Mee-Yon had thought it very considerate of Uncle Joon Pyo to establish a team, and her parents had promoted it further. There were four other girls on Mee-Yon's team, and Eomma was the assistant coach, when she was not working. Appa helped out sometimes too and came to watch whenever he could. Mee-Yon practiced every day after school, but she often stole a spare moment to get some extra practice in before school or on lunch—whenever she could. And she simply enjoyed the cool feel of the water on her skin. It was relaxing and pleasant.

* * *

As Mee-Yon approached the edge of the pool she noticed a familiar pair of tan loafers. Mee-Yon glanced up and pulled off her goggles. "Oppa," she smiled.

"I thought I might find you here, Mee-Yon-ah," Seok-Young said with a grin and a wave, "Practicing yet again?"

"Ye, gotta be ready for the meet on Saturday," she smiled, "And you, Oppa? What brings you here? Did you come just to pay me a visit?"

"Isn't that reason enough?" he smirked.

"Well, yes, but you forget that I know you, Oppa… I know when something is on your mind…" Mee-Yon studied Seok-Young's face and shifty body language.

"You're so clever, Mee-Yon-ah…," Seok-Young sighed, "I suppose I'm…hiding out." He held out his hand to help Mee-Yon out of the pool.

Mee-Yon took her brother's hand and got out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. "Hiding out?" she asked, as she finished towel-drying her hair.

"Ye… From some girls…," Seok-Young glanced sheepishly away. His face was comically depressing to Mee-Yon, and she nearly burst out laughing. She did her best to stifle it, while Seok-Young gaped at her.

Mee-Yon put on a fake pout, "Oh, my poor, _poor_ , Oppa…are you too popular with the girls?" she teased. Seok-Young tightened his mouth and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Most guys would like that, you know…"

Seok-Young sighed, "It's just a bit… _excessiv_ e…," he began to detail how the girls had been screaming, following him around, and giving him gifts all day long, "I just needed a break from it, so I came here."

"Oh, you have such a hard life, Oppa…," Mee-Yon giggled.

"Ya, Mee-Yon-ah!" Seok-Young snatched her towel away and covered her head with it.

"Mianhae, Oppa…," Mee-Yon pulled the towel off and grinned. "Well, I suppose you have Appa and his _legacy_ to thank for that… Appa, Uncle Joon Pyo, Uncle Yi Jeong, and Uncle Woo Bin were very popular when they went to school here… Not that my Oppa isn't amazing himself...," Mee-Yon added.

Seok-Young smirked and then released a heavy exhale.

"But, _do you_ like any of the girls here, Oppa?" Mee-Yon gave him a devious grin.

Seok-Young raised his eyes skyward, a smile playing at the corner of his lips and his mind drifting momentarily. Mee-Yon watched him curiously.

"…I'm not really concerned with dating right now, Mee-Yon-ah," he finally said, "Do you realize how much I have going on?"

"Ohh, that's right, my busy, serious, _serious_ Oppa," Mee-Yon lowered her voice playfully. She placed her hands upon her hips in a teasing manner. "But don't forget to live life and have fun, too, my dear Oppa! You should enjoy your youth while it lasts!" she wagged a finger at him.

Seok-Young gave a short laugh, "Right. Of course I will, Little One… When did you get to be so wise, anyway?" he ruffled Mee-Yon's still damp hair and smiled at her.

Mee-Yon puffed out her cheeks, "Oh, I've always been wise," she chuckled, "Besides, Great-Grandfather always says that."

Seok-Young gave Mee-Yon a devilish grin, " _So_ , what about you, Mee-Yon-ah? Any boys you like? Anyone that your oppa needs to have a talk with?" Seok-Young placed his hands upon his hips and raised a brow.

"Psshh! No, no…no one for me, Oppa!"

"That's good."

Mee-Yon scoffed, "You sound like Appa…"

"Yea, I think Appa will have a heart attack when you begin to date… He'll probably lock you up and throw away the key…," Seok-Young grinned at his younger sister.

Mee-Yon gave a short laugh and nodded, "You're probably right about that, Oppa…," Mee-Yon smiled, "Still, we're lucky, right? We have pretty good parents as far as parents go…"

Seok-Young nodded, "Yes, they are pretty good," he smiled.

* * *

Seok-Young took his leave of Mee-Yon and headed back to class when the lunch period ended. Eun-Jeong was just leaving her classroom. She turned a corner, not paying much attention, and collided with someone.

"Oh! Joesonghaeyo," she bowed deeply several times before looking up to see who it was that she'd bumped into. "O-oppa!" she stared up at Seok-Young, who still had a light grasp on her arm to ensure she didn't fall. Eun-Jeong could not help a wide smile from forming, despite her embarrassment over her klutziness.

"It's OK. Hi there, Eun-Jeong-ah," Seok-Young said with a smile. He released her arm and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Good morning, Oppa," Eun-Jeong glanced down.

"Or, is it Yeong-Hui?" Seok-Young grinned—recalling Eun-Jeong's recent deception—and leaned in closer.

Eun-Jeong got slightly flustered and backed away. Once at a _safe_ distance, she tightened her mouth and mumbled, "You know very well that I'm Eun-Jeong…"

Seok-Young chuckled, "Well, I thought perhaps you would try to fool me again…," he took a half-step forward and poked her in the cheek.

Eun-Jeong fought a blush, "No, I'm done with that… I'm through with playing childish games…," she held her head high.

Seok-Young grinned, "Is that right?" he cocked his head at her.

Eun-Jeong nodded vibrantly and then changed the subject, "…Um, how is your day going, Oppa?"

"Fine, and yours?"

"Fine, too."

* * *

They decided to walk together part of the way. Eun-Jeong hoped that being mobile would stave off any awkward silences. And perhaps she would do better when not looking directly at him. They walked as far as they could go before they needed to part ways.

Eun-Jeong had to admit she was disappointed when their walk ended. "Well…it was nice to see you, Oppa," she spoke slowly, stalling.

"You too. It was nice talking with someone who isn't _after me_ …," Seok-Young teased.

Eun-Jeong gaped at him. She scoffed, "Well, don't get full of yourself now, Oppa!"

Seok-Young chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't," he gave her hair a ruffle. Eun-Jeong felt her cheeks warming.

"Those girls probably don't even like me for me, but just because of my family's reputation."

"That's not true, Oppa!" Eun-Jeong disagreed, a bit too vigorously. "You're an awesome person!" Then, she immediately bit her lip. Had she spoken too freely?

Seok-Young gave her a bright smile, "Gomawo. You, too."

Eun-Jeong could not keep the smile away. "Gomawo," she muttered, glancing away.

Seok-Young nodded, "…Well, I have to go…" He gave Eun-Jeong one last look up-and-down. "You look nice today," he said with a straight-face, before giving her a wink and turning to walk off in the other direction.

Eun-Jeong blushed like mad this time, and she watched him walk away. After a moment of standing there, rooted to the spot and grinning stupidly, she recalled that she needed to hurry to get to class. And Eun-Jeong rushed off, her head swirling.

* * *

After school, Mee-Yon was at swim practice. Jan Di came straight from the Clinic and exchanged her lab coat and stethoscope for athletic gear and a cap.

"That's it, Mee-Yon-ah, keep going!" Jan Di cheered from the sidelines.

Mee-Yon's coach, a man by the name of Park Min-Jun approached Jan Di. "You have quite the athlete there, Geum Jan Di-ssi," he approached and folded his arms, grinning at Jan Di.

Jan Di beamed with motherly pride. "Yes, our Mee-Yon is very talented, and she works so hard."

Coach Park smiled and nodded. He turned his eyes from Jan Di to focus upon Mee-Yon in the pool.

Ji Hoo arrived moments later. Coach Park glanced to Ji Hoo with a subtle sneer. Ji Hoo went to Jan Di's side.

"Ah, Dr. Yoon…," Coach Park bowed to Ji Hoo, "We were just talking about your daughter's potential…"

Ji Hoo smiled, "Yes, like mother, like daughter," he put his arm around Jan Di and shifted his gaze to Mee-Yon in the pool, looking on proudly. Coach Park smiled faintly and gave them both a bow before heading back to the group of young swimmers.

"Did you get that last patient taken care of?" Jan Di asked, turning to Ji Hoo.

"Yes, everything is fine now, but I'm referring him to a specialist."

"Oh, OK, good."

"I'm glad I was able to make it here," Ji Hoo said.

"Me too," Jan Di smiled.

The Yoon family kept very busy, and unfortunately, their schedules sometimes clashed. For instance, there had been a few times when Mee-Yon had a practice or meet at the same time as Seok-Young had a recital. At those times, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and F3 split up in support of the children.

* * *

As Jan Di and Ji Hoo stood there watching Mee-Yon swim, Jan Di caught sight of another mother nearby. She was a single mother, Jan Di recalled, and she was staring at Ji Hoo. Jan Di heaved a sigh.

"What is it?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Oh, nothing… Just the usual…," Jan Di grumbled.

Although Jan Di loved when Ji Hoo could make it to Mee-Yon's practices and meets, she couldn't stand the fact that many of the other mothers took notice of Ji Hoo. Jan Di was very secure in their relationship, but that didn't mean she had to _like_ all the female attention Ji Hoo got. Jan Di shot a warning glance at the woman, who was checking Ji Hoo out pretty obviously, and she linked arms with Ji Hoo.

 _To think I still have to put up with this…_ , Jan Di thought.

"The usual?" Ji Hoo asked, looking down at his wife curiously—she suddenly had quite the death-grip on him.

"Oh, you know…," Jan Di scoffed. "…Well, I just think it's _awful_ how these women stare at you…," she said in a harsh whisper, "…and some of them are even married, too!"

"What?" Ji Hoo grinned at Jan Di, "Really? I hadn't even noticed..."

"Oh _please_ …you notice everything... And it's _so_ obvious…," Jan Di rolled her eyes at him but inadvertently hugged his arm tighter.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh, "You're so cute when you're jealous, Otter," and he pecked her lips.

Normally Jan Di was not big on public displays, but in this case she didn't mind so much. She wanted everyone to know that Ji Hoo was _hers_ and completely off-limits. She smirked satisfactorily at the woman who had been eyeing Ji Hoo up like some decadent dessert.

* * *

After Mee-Yon's practice, Jan Di and Ji Hoo returned home with their daughter. Seok-Young was playing his violin in the living room. He stopped upon seeing his parents and sister enter.

"Sorry to interrupt, Seok-Young. How was school?!" Jan Di exclaimed.

 _Exhausting…_ , Seok-Young thought. Forget the classes or the increased school day length; he was more exhausted from avoiding his female admirers. Seok-Young put on a smile for his mother, though, "Fine, Eomma, thank you."

"What's wrong, Son?" Ji Hoo asked, noticing Seok-Young's somber face.

"Nothing, Appa. I'm just tired, long day…," Seok-Young shook his head. Mee-Yon considered teasing Seok-Young about his hard day of hiding from girls, but she decided not to embarrass her beloved oppa like that in front of their parents.

Jan Di gave a slight pout upon seeing her son's weary expression and hearing the fatigue in his voice, "Come give your eomma a hug, Yoon Seok-Young," Jan Di demanded. Seok-Young smiled faintly. He placed his violin upon the couch and went to Jan Di, wrapping his arms around her. She squeezed him tight around the waist.

After breaking the hug, Jan Di gave Seok-Young a pat on the back, "I need to go make dinner. I'm making your favorite tonight, Seok-y—I mean, Seok-Young," Jan Di chuckled.

Seok-Young smiled, "Thanks, Eomma."

Jan Di nodded and went to the kitchen. Mee-Yon followed to help.

* * *

Seok-Young turned to Ji Hoo after the girls left. Ji Hoo placed a reassuring hand upon his son's shoulder.

"How do you feel about your performance tonight, Son?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Good, Appa." Seok-Young had been ready for this recital for weeks. He knew the music backward and forward.

Ji Hoo smiled, "Well, everyone will be there to support you."

" _Everyone_?" Seok-Young questioned.

Ji Hoo nodded, "Mm, well, except for Uncle Joon Pyo. He has a business meeting."

Seok-Young ignored the comment about Joon Pyo, "The Sos, too?" his eyes darted back and forth.

"Yes, why?" Ji Hoo looked at his son curiously.

"No reason, Appa."

Ji Hoo smiled and clapped Seok-Young on the back. "Why don't you relax a bit before dinner, Son," Ji Hoo suggested.

Seok-Young nodded, "Yes, Appa."

Ji Hoo headed off to his room to change. After his appa left, Seok-Young released a heavy exhale.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I decided to do little teasers at the end of chapters, like a drama. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Fathers and Daughters: Seok-Young makes a mistake. Eun-Jeong experiences some heartache and seeks comfort in Ga Eul. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo begin to realize that their daughters are growing up, and they don't like it one bit.**_


	2. Fathers and Daughters

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay on this, but I hope you will enjoy. For those reading any of my other stories, I know GGABB and FOTH were in line before this one, but I had a good chunk of this one already written, so I went ahead and finished it. I'll most likely be working on GGABB next, SoEul fans. It's partially done, and I'll try to get it out soon._** ** _Thank you all for your support, and I hope you enjoy! Let me know your thoughts if you feel so inclined. :)_**

 ** _Ghost: Yep, little couples, haha. Plus, there'll be a lot of their parents, too._**

 ** _If I forgot to reply to you, I am sorry, and just know that I appreciate it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the BoF characters, nor the song "Stranger Sun" by Park Hye Ri, nor Tchaikovsky's violin concerto. I only created the offspring of the BoF characters._**

 ** _Yobo: Honey  
_** ** _Jagiya: Darling  
_** ** _Mianhae: Sorry  
_** ** _Gomawo: Thank you_**

* * *

 _The night of the concert…_

Eun-Jeong readied herself for Seok-Young's concert. She put on a short, elegant black dress with a lace and sequin bodice. As Eun-Jeong touched up her hair in front of the mirror, Yeong-Hui walked into her room.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Yeong-Hui asked.

"You're supposed to dress nice for a concert, aren't you? …I'm not that dressed up, anyway…"

"Whatever…" Yeong-Hui shrugged and went to get ready herself.

Eun-Jeong glanced at herself in the mirror once more before taking a deep breath and heading downstairs, hoping that no one else questioned her attire.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Seok-Young was backstage in the Shinwha High Auditorium. He had already performed in several of the most prestigious musical venues in South Korea, but why were his nerves worse tonight than during any of those times? He peeked out from behind the curtain and surveyed the crowd.

Seok-Young's support group took up the first two rows in the audience. His parents were there, of course, sitting next to Uncle Woo Bin and Aunt Ji-Hye. Aunt Alex and the Goo kids were sitting behind the Songs. And then Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul were on the other side of his parents, with their kids sitting beside them.

Seok-Young noticed Eun-Jeong, sitting next to her sister. She was wearing a _dress_ —he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen her wear a dress, the occurrence was that rare— and she was looking lovelier than he'd ever seen her before…

As of late, some new feelings had been churning within Seok-Young when he was around So Eun-Jeong, and he didn't like the unpleasant sensation it gave him in his stomach. Sure, he'd found girls pretty before, but this felt different somehow… But it was strange… It was So Eun-Jeong, after all…

* * *

On cue, Seok-Young stepped out onto the stage with his violin, and the entire audience applauded him. He bowed. Seok-Young gave a quick scan of the audience. He met Eun-Jeong's eyes briefly—she was wearing a smile brighter than the lights shining down upon him—and he brought his violin up to his chin.

Seok-Young closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Focus, Yoon Seok-Young… Just focus upon the music…_ And he began to glide his bow across the strings.

Seok-Young began with a hauntingly beautiful melody, one which had the crowd immediately enraptured. And then he moved on to Tchaikovsky's violin concerto. Several of the other kids commented on how long it was, and Eun-Jeong immediately shushed them. She sat on the edge of her seat, as she watched Seok-Young perform the lengthy, emotional piece. What captivated her the most were Seok-Young's facial expressions, the way his eyes fluttered shut while he played, and the way he seemed to be _feeling_ right along with the music…

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were holding hands and enjoying their son's music.

"Oh no…," Ji Hoo mumbled in his seat, midway through the performance.

"What?" Jan Di whispered, leaning toward Ji Hoo.

"He hit the wrong note," Ji Hoo whispered back.

"What? Really? I didn't even notice…"

"Most of the audience probably didn't. It was subtle. He recovered well, though..."

"What did you say, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong asked in a low tone from several seats down. Jan Di whispered to Ga Eul, and she whispered into her husband's ear.

Jan Di turned to focus again upon the stage, and she smiled. Seok-Young was the picture of composure, and he made her chest swell with pride.

"He's playing so beautifully…and he's so poised, just like you, Ji Hoo-yah," Jan Di said.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly and squeezed Jan Di's hand, "Yes, he is. But I'm sure he's going to beat himself up over that little mistake…"

"Oh, why is he always so hard on himself?" Jan Di sighed, concern etched upon her face. She knew Ji Hoo was right—Seok-Young _would_ surely be upset about it, despite how wonderfully he was playing—and her mother's heart ached for her son. Noticing her unrest, Ji Hoo squeezed Jan Di's hand again in reassurance.

Seok-Young completed the piece with no further mistakes and moved on to the piano portion of his performance, which he played to perfection, while his family and friends looked on proudly.

* * *

After the concert, the group waited for Seok-Young to come out. Feeling bold, Eun-Jeong decided to sneak backstage and surprise him. She caught sight of Seok-Young packing up his instrument, and her lips curved into a sly smile. Eun-Jeong smoothed out her dress and crept up on him slowly. As she was just about to tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and was suddenly _inches_ from her face. She sucked in a small breath of air, stumbling back slightly. Seok-young quickly grasped her by the arm to steady her and prevent her from falling.

"O-o-op-pa…," her chocolate eyes went wide as she stared straight into his darker ones.

Seok-Young released her arm and took a step back. He gave her a look up and down, keeping a straight face. "Oh, it's you."

Eun-Jeong gave an awkward chuckle. "Ye, it's me…" _Well, that was a dumb response…_

Eun Jeong shyly gazed upon Seok-young, while doing her best to temper the raging river of emotion inside.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked straightforward.

The blunt statement caught Eun-Jeong off guard, and she suddenly felt stupid, "…Well, I…uh…just wanted to come back here and tell you that you played beautifully…," she finally said.

Seok-Young glanced away. _No, I didn't… And it's all your fault…_ But he refrained from making such a cruel statement, "Gomawo," he replied mechanically.

Eun Jeong glanced down and cleared her throat. "I, um, especially liked your final song, and the encore, of course. Sorry I don't know the titles… Well, they were all amazing, really… I could tell you were really putting your heart into them…"

"My heart?" he questioned.

"Well, yes…you know, _feeling_ the music…," she gave an awkward laugh, "Is that the right terminology?"

Seok-Young nodded and glanced away. Speaking of his heart… He felt his embarrassment—and something else—bubbling and rising to the surface again.

Unable to regulate the surge of conflicting emotions within him, he blurted out, "You know, you're not supposed to be back here… Why did you come, anyway _?"_ The words left his mouth before he even realized, and he immediately regretted it.

Eun-Jeong flinched and stared at Seok-Young, dumbfounded by his words and sharp tone.

"Well, I, uh…came with my parents…and the others… We came to…support you. Did you…not want me to come, Oppa…?" she asked, her jaw beginning to quiver lightly.

Seok-young suddenly felt an ache at knowing he'd hurt her feelings. He tightened his mouth. "It's not that. Thank you for coming," he said mechanically, and then he turned to walk away from her before his emotions got the better of him.

Eun-Jeong was fighting back burning tears now. Why was he acting like this? "Op-pa…?" she muttered in helpless confusion.

Seok-Young clenched his eyes shut and then turned slightly to glance at her over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Eun-Jeong suddenly felt simultaneously hurt and angry. She put on a brave face, clenching her fists hard at her sides. "Oppa, why are you being like this? What's wrong with you?" she demanded, deciding not to let him get away with it. She balled her fists tighter and blinked back a few traitorous tears.

Seok-young heaved a sigh and turned fully back to her, his face softening. "Mianhae, Eun-Jeong-ah... I'm just tired... I do appreciate your coming. Gomawo again," he said formally. And then he gave her a quick bow before walking off.

* * *

Eun-Jeong sniffled and wiped away a few escaped tears. His words had been polite, yet why did she feel like an arctic freeze had just settled in? Why was he treating her so coldly? Was he angry with her for something?

And he didn't even mention her dress! Oh, it was silly, and she didn't really know what she was hoping for… Although, he had told her just the other day that she looked nice…

Eun-Jeong suddenly felt like such a fool… Perhaps Seok-Young didn't like her in that way after all… Perhaps what she took as him liking her was simply him being friendly and playful... And here she was parading around him, wearing makeup and girly clothes, acting stupid and like someone she was not… And for what? A boy who didn't even seem to like her at all…

* * *

That night, Eun-Jeong readied for bed. Though she tried to hide her sadness over the incident with Seok-Young, Ga Eul had noticed it right away, and she was concerned. Yi Jeong had already laid down for bed and was beckoning his wife to join him. Ga Eul told Yi Jeong she would be back and went to Eun-Jeong's bedroom door, rapping lightly on it.

Eun-Jeong bid her mother to enter, wiping away a few tears she'd shed—annoying tears that seemed to flow without control whenever she thought about it. Ga Eul's heart immediately went out to her daughter, who was doing her best to keep a smile on her face, despite obvious pain over something... Ga Eul was determined to find out and fix it.

Ga Eul approached Eun-Jeong slowly. "Baby, is something bothering you?" she asked delicately.

Eun-Jeong glanced away. She was embarrassed, but if she felt comfortable telling anyone about her crush, it was her eomma. Eun-Jeong's lip trembled. Her body suddenly shuddered, and she dove into her mother's awaiting arms, being cautious of her protruding stomach. "Eomma…," she muttered shakily, "Eommaaa…," she blubbered. She felt like a baby again—crying in her mother's arms—but it was somehow comforting.

Ga Eul wrapped Eun-Jeong in a warm, loving embrace, "Shh, it's OK, Baby… Tell Eomma, what's wrong…"

"It's stupid, Eomma… It's so stupid!" Eun-Jeong muttered against Ga Eul's chest, as Ga Eul stroked her hair. But Eun-Jeong mustered her courage. Taking a deep breath, she said, "…I like this boy… I like him a lot, Eomma… And the boy I like…he…he…," Eun-Jeong sniffled.

"What did he do, Baby?" Ga Eul whispered, suddenly becoming very anxious, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Eomma. I just…thought he liked me, but now…I don't think he does… He was just…so _cold_ to me… Maybe he _hates_ me even…but I don't know why… I don't know what I did, Eomma!" Eun-Jeong sobbed freely into Ga Eul's blouse.

"Oh, Baby…," Ga Eul stroked Eun-Jeong's smooth raven hair, "I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you. Tell Eomma all about it, and maybe I can help you."

* * *

Eun-Jeong ended up spilling her guts to Ga Eul, about her feelings for Seok-Young and about their interaction after the concert. Ga Eul had suspected that Eun-Jeong had a crush—mothers had a sense about these things—but she hadn't realized that it was _Yoon Seok-Young_ who was the object of her daughter's affection. Though she felt her daughter was still a bit young to be dating, she didn't oppose of the idea of Seok-Young. There were far worse boys her daughter could be interested in, after all…

"Eun-Jeong-ah, my sweet girl, I think I know why Seok-Young treated you that way...," Ga Eul began softly. Eun-Jeong pulled back and looked at her mother curiously, still teary-eyed.

"You see, Seok-Young hit the wrong note tonight, and he was very upset about it." Ga Eul gave her daughter a tender smile. "…Let me tell you something about your Seok-young Oppa, Baby… He's a perfectionist… He's very hard on himself, and he gets easily embarrassed, though he may not show it. I think that is why he acted that way toward you. I'm not justifying what he did, Eun-Jeong-ah. He should not have treated you that way, but I'm just trying to explain his actions to you. In fact, the reason he treated you harshly could very well be that he does think so much of you that he worried about what you thought of him…"

"But, Eomma, that's silly of him to worry about something like that…"

"I know, Baby. But that's just Seok-Young…"

"What should I do, Eomma?"

Ga Eul moved to sit on Eun-Jeong's bed with her, with some help from her daughter. And then Ga Eul proceeded to have a long talk with Eun-Jeong about boys and crushes. Eun-Jeong listened carefully. Ga Eul informed her that all this was natural. Ga Eul also told Eun-Jeong that she still believed her to be too young to be thinking about dating but that she would support her.

"Be brave, my precious girl," Ga Eul smiled and hugged Eun-Jeong.

"Gomawo, Eomma…," she pulled back, "…Eomma, please don't tell anyone! Please don't tell Aunt Jan Di and Uncle Ji Hoo, and definitely don't tell Appa! Please… Appa will freak out…won't he…?"

"Oh, no he won't, Baby. But I won't tell him. I'll let you tell him, if and when you are ready."

Eun-Jeong thanked her mother and gave her another big hug.

"Do you feel a bit better, Baby?"

"Yes, Eomma," and Ga Eul kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight.

* * *

Yi Jeong was still awake when Ga Eul returned to the bedroom, and he asked her where she had been for so long.

"Oh, just having some girl talk with Eun-Jeong," Ga Eul informed, and she slipped into bed beside him.

Yi Jeong knew that probably meant one of two things, one being boys and the other being the thing that made all men universally uncomfortable. But he was pretty sure which of the two it was.

Yi Jeong decided to press the subject, "What was wrong with Eun-Jeong tonight?" he asked. It had been bothering him all evening.

"Nothing, Yobo, she's OK," Ga Eul leaned over to kiss Yi Jeong's soft lips, pressing a hand against his shirtless torso. Then, she moved to turn out the light, but Yi Jeong caught her wrist. Somehow he didn't believe his lovely wife.

Yi Jeong studied Ga Eul suspiciously. "I thought I heard something about a boy…"

Ga Eul stared at Yi Jeong, shocked. "Were you eavesdropping, So Yi Jeong?!"

"No, of course not! I just happened to be passing by and caught a few words… Does our daughter like a boy?"

Ga Eul sighed. "I can neither confirm nor deny that, Yobo."

Yi Jeong sighed and hopped out of bed. Placing his hands upon the elastic of his sweatpants, he began to pace around the room.

"Relax, Yobo… Come back to bed…," she patted the warm place beside her and smiled.

Normally Yi Jeong did not need any further invitation, but tonight he had questions. "Who is this boy that our daughter has a crush on?" Yi Jeong asked sternly, stopping to focus upon Ga Eul.

"Just a boy…" Ga Eul grabbed her book from the nightstand and thumbed through, pretending to ignore him.

"Why won't you tell me who he is?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul sighed and looked at Yi Jeong, "Because I told her I wouldn't, Jagiya. I'm sorry."

"But I'm her father, I should know these things."

"You will know when the time is right..."

Yi Jeong ran a hand through his silky onyx locks—which now possessed a few distinguished flecks of silver—that he mentally noted needed a touch-up. "I just think that Eun-Jeong is too young to be dating…"

"Well, I agree with you that she's a bit young, but they're not dating. She just likes him, that's all. Let's just see how this plays out before we get too worked up about it…"

* * *

Yi Jeong released an exasperated sigh, unsure of how his wife could be so calm about this. And then a devious grin crossed his lips. He moved resolutely back to the bed and got in. Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's book, tossed it on the nightstand, and pulled her close. Ga Eul gasped in pleasant surprise, as he pressed her gently yet fully against his body. Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul hard on the mouth, and then he gave her ear a nibble and moved down her neck. Ga Eul released a pleasurable sigh. They had both been very busy as of late, and then there was the pregnancy, so it had been longer than normal since they'd been intimate. But Ga Eul knew exactly what the ex-Casanova was up to, and though she felt her resolve waver for a split second, she wasn't going to give in to him.

Also getting caught up in the sensations, Yi Jeong nearly forgot his plan. Ultimately recalling, he asked Ga Eul again to tell him who the boy was, murmuring his question against her neck, as he continued his downward course. Before she could answer, he returned his attention to her lips, kissing her deeply and gently exploring her mouth, while caressing her back and arms. Finally, Ga Eul pulled away breathless.

"You're good…, So Yi Jeong…," she panted faintly, "But that's not going to work… It was a promise between mother and daughter, and that is not something to be taken lightly. You understand, right, Yobo? Eun-Jeong will tell you when she's ready…"

Yi Jeong sighed, wearing an almost childish pout.

"And don't you dare say anything to her, So Yi Jeong, or else!" Ga Eul poked Yi Jeong's chest, "She is very concerned about what you'll think, and it'll embarrass her."

Yi Jeong exhaled.

"Promise me," Ga Eul demanded.

Yi Jeong nodded, "I promise," and he gave her belly a gentle rub.

Ga Eul smiled, "Thank you," she gave Yi Jeong a quick kiss before turning out the lights, "Goodnight, Yobo." And Yi Jeong bid his wife goodnight and kissed her stomach, bidding their unborn child goodnight, as well.

* * *

The next morning, the Yoons were eating breakfast. Ji Hoo and Seok-Young were quiet, while Mee-Yon prattled on. Jan Di noticed Seok-young picking at his food. She watched him with concern. He had been more quiet than usual since the concert, despite everyone praising him highly for his performance. Jan Di had wanted to talk to Seok-Young the night before, but Ji Hoo had advised her to let him sleep on it, and he would feel better in the morning.

"Is Eomma's food bad, Seok-young?" Jan Di finally asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"Hm?" he looked up, "Oh, no, Eomma, it's not bad," he shook his head, "I'm just not very hungry… May I be excused?"

Ji Hoo and Jan Di exchanged a glance. "Yes, you may be excused, Son."

Seok-young bowed and left the table. Jan Di watched after Seok-Young with a troubled expression. "Maybe I should go check on him," Jan Di suggested, beginning to rise from the table.

"I'll go," Ji Hoo offered. He put down his napkin, rose, and followed after Seok-Young.

* * *

Seok-Young was lying in bed, one hand behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. He heard a knock at his door and bid the person to enter. His appa walked in.

"Annyeong, Son."

"Annyeong, Appa," Seok-Young sat up.

"How are you doing, Seok-Young?"

"Fine, Appa, just fine."

Ji Hoo sat on the edge of Seok-Young's bed. He studied him for a moment.

"You played very well last night, Son. I hope you know that."

Seok-Young nodded, "I know, Appa. Everyone told me that," he glanced away, "…Thank you."

"I know that you're bothered by that one small mistake you made, but…"

Seok-young sighed, "I just got distracted, Appa…," he said, cutting Ji Hoo off.

"Really?" Ji Hoo asked, incredulous. Seok-Young didn't get _distracted_ …

"Ye…," Seok-Young muttered, dejected.

Ji Hoo nodded, "Well, that happens sometimes, Son."

Seok-young paused, not sure if he should bring it up, "Appa…?" he asked, wringing his hands lightly.

"Yes, Son?"

"…Did you ever get distracted around Eomma?" Seok-Young squeezed his hands together.

Ji Hoo had not expected those words to come out of Seok-Young's mouth. He looked at his son in understanding.

"Sometimes, yes… She was always preventing me from sleeping…," Ji Hoo gave a wry smile.

Seok-Young looked at Ji Hoo curiously—he didn't get half of his parents' references and inside jokes.

Ji Hoo chuckled, "But all jokes aside, Son, yes sometimes I would find myself simply staring at your eomma, watching her every movement…each smile, each gesture… Eventually, I knew them all so well…"

Seok-young smiled. Appa was always so romantic when it came to Eomma.

"I'm just taking a stab in the dark here," Ji Hoo joked, "But I have the feeling there is a girl you like, Son..."

Seok-young released a sharp exhale, "…Ye, Appa," he finally admitted. They'd already had the birds and the bees talk, and Seok-Young was still reeling from that humiliation, but this was a bit different…

"I was angry with myself for messing up, Appa, but even angrier that it was because of…something as silly as being distracted by a girl… And then…," Seok-Young paused, "…I took it out on _her_ …" That had only made him feel worse…

Ji Hoo nodded, "Well, you should apologize to her then."

Seok-Young nodded. "I will, Appa."

"And that's not silly, Son. It's natural. You can't help your feelings."

"But I have goals, Appa. I don't have time for girls…"

Ji Hoo smiled at him. "Remaining focused on your goals is a good thing, Seok-Young. But it's OK to have other things in your life, too."

Seok-Young nodded, "But, I don't want to disappoint you and Eomma…," he said, glancing down at his hands.

"You never could, Son. You're still young, and your mother and I certainly want you to focus upon school and your music, but we also want you to be happy… You just have to learn balance and how to keep your feelings in check."

Seok-young smiled faintly, "Thanks, Appa… Does it get easier, Appa?"

Ji Hoo smiled. "With girls? Well, in a way, but then again, it can also get infinitely more complicated…"

 _Oh great_ , Seok-Young thought…

Ji Hoo couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat at his son's bewildered expression. Ji Hoo gave Seok-Young a sympathetic and encouraging clap on the back, "I just mean that it will be different…"

"How Appa?"

"Well, as you get older your feelings toward the opposite sex will become even more powerful, especially when you discover the person you are meant to be with, your _soulmate_ … But, the good news is that as you grow and mature, it won't be so confusing and you'll become better equipped to deal with those feelings."

Seok-Young nodded and considered his father's words. " _Soulmates_ , Appa?"

"Yes, I believe that, though there may be the potential for happiness with more than one person, that there is one ultimate companion out there for everyone."

It was a silly question, for Seok-Young was fairly certain he knew what his dad's answer would be. "Is Eomma _your soulmate_ , Appa?"

"She certainly is, Son," Ji Hoo replied without thinking twice.

Seok-Young smiled and nodded. "How did you know she was?"

"I just _felt_ it, and right away, too… Though, it took me some time to acknowledge it to myself... It's an incredible feeling, Son, when you find that person…," Seok-Young noticed that Appa was speaking wistfully again. "…You'll want to be with her all the time…it won't matter where you are or what you're doing… And you'll find yourself wanting to do _anything_ for that person, just to make her happy, even if it's not in your own self-interest. That's what true love is, Son."

Seok-Young was silently allowing his father's impassioned words to sink in.

"But don't worry about that for a while, Seok-Young. You may have to date a few girls before finding that special person, and you may not even realize who she is right away… But I believe that if it's right, it will happen."

Seok-Young had always thought Appa to be very practical, though he was very loving toward Eomma. He hadn't realized there was this whimsical side to him. But then again, he made some good points…

Seok-Young exhaled. But, it was a lot to take in… _Appa, I'm so confused right now…_

"But I'll give you some advice, Son. If you really like this girl, then you should tell her. Sometimes you have to help Fate along, by taking the path laid before you. And don't wait too long, or you may miss an incredible opportunity… She's not going to wait around for you forever, after all, and the most difficult thing of all is when your feelings are unrequited..." Ji Hoo recalled the extreme heartache of that.

Seok-Young's lips parted. His appa seemed so sincere in his statement, as if he was speaking from experience…

"I _think_ she likes me, too, Appa...," Seok-Young was fairly perceptive about these things. _But there are other complications…_

Ji Hoo nodded, "That's good…because there's nothing harder than when the person you love does not love you back...or loves someone else…" Ji Hoo smiled faintly and stood, feeling he'd spoken a bit too freely. He laid a hand on Seok-Young's shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat before walking out.

* * *

Several days passed…

Seok-Young had seen Eun-Jeong around at school, but they hadn't spoken much, aside from the occasional polite greeting in passing. Seok-Young was feeling increasingly guilty for his behavior, and then there was that other feeling…

Seok-Young had been thinking about Eun-Jeong a lot lately. And he could hardly believe how quickly all this had transpired. It had been less than a week since he'd returned home. He hadn't seen So Eun-Jeong for nearly two years, and now suddenly he couldn't get her out of his head… It was so strange…

Seok-Young recalled the night of the concert. He could still see what Eun-Jeong had been wearing perfectly in his mind. He could still see the way her eyes twinkled as she watched him play, and he could still see the cute look of shock upon her face when he turned around and she was suddenly there. And then he'd gone and been so rude to her… It was the look of _hurt_ upon her pretty face that he recalled most distinctly, and it was _that_ expression which had been haunting him ever since… He _never_ wanted to see that look upon her face, ever again…

He recalled his father's words about just wanting to make that person happy, no matter what… And he vowed to remedy the whole mess. He would fix it. He had to.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Eun-Jeong made her way to an outdoor stairwell of Shinwha High. Seok-Young had asked her to meet him there… As she walked through the door and onto the small balcony, she wondered what he could want. Eun-Jeong glanced around until she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to see Seok-Young ascending the stairwell.

"Oppa…," Eun-Jeong began tentatively, once he was standing before her, "…Why did you ask me here?"

Seok-Young sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Because…I owe you an apology, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

Eun-Jeong blinked a few times.

"I never should have treated you that way after the concert… I was wrong. Mianhada," he bowed deeply before her.

After a prolonged bow, Seok-Young raised his head and looked down into her eyes.

"It's OK, Oppa…," Eun-Jeong replied simply.

Seok-Young released a heavy exhale, "No, it's not. There was no excuse for the way I acted. And I should have apologized to you sooner…for that, I'm sorry, too. I was just…upset about my performance, and…well," he glanced away, "I felt like I let… _everyone_ …down…"

"You didn't! You couldn't! You could _never_ let _me_ down, Oppa!" Eun-Jeong blurted out.

A tender smile crossed Seok-Young's lips. "You're always so kind to me, Eun-Jeong-ah… Why is that?"

 _Because I love you!_ She nearly blurted out again, and she was thankful she didn't. That statement would have been much more difficult to explain or recover from. _No, no, no, that's way too strong! I can't say that to him!_ She instinctively covered her mouth, as if she'd actually said the words aloud, while she mentally chastised herself for her stupid crush.

 _But should I tell him that I like him?_ She wondered, still clutching at her mouth to prevent any words from leaking.

Seok-Young cocked his head and studied her curiously, wondering what she was thinking. The corners of his lips curved into an amused smile.

"Because…," Eun-Jeong finally spoke, "…because _you've_ always been so kind to _me_ , Oppa…" That seemed like a safe response. And it was true. Eun-Jeong had lost count of the number of times Seok-Young had come to her aid during the course of their childhood, even with the simplest of gestures.

 _And you're amazing, too…_

Seok-Young smiled affectionately and reached out to ruffle Eun-Jeong's hair. "Well, you make it easy to be kind to… You have such a big heart, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

Eun-Jeong smiled faintly at him and then glanced away, waving him off with a hand. Seok-Young grinned.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry for being a jerk, Eun-Jeong-ah. Forgive me?"

Eun-Jeong turned back, "Of course, Oppa, always…," and she bowed before him.

Seok-Young smiled, "Gomawo. Oh, and I really was glad that you came to my concert, you know… Gomawo for the support…and for the forgiveness…"

Eun-Jeong nodded, "You're welcome, Oppa…"

He smiled faintly, "Well, see you later, Kid," he gave her hair another ruffle.

 _Kid?!_

Eun-Jeong touched her hair in the spot he had touched. She smiled as she watched him walk away and released her breath.

* * *

 _The following Saturday…_

In the Shinwha locker room, Mee-Yon donned her swimming gear: her suit—a spandex racerback one-piece—cap and goggles. She pumped herself up for the meet, but she felt her thoughts drifting from competition to something else…

Mee-Yon had been on Cloud 9 for several days now because she had a _secret admirer_ … A note had been slipped into her locker two days prior, indicating that this person found her beautiful and amazing and wanted her to go to the high school dance with him in two weeks. The _high school dance_ … This meant that it was an older boy, at least in her oppa's grade or higher. She was eager to find out who he was… The note had only said that he would _reveal_ himself to her _soon_... It was exciting, mysterious, and romantic to Mee-Yon, and she had not been able to wipe her smile for days.

But once the initial euphoria wore off, she thought about it more. What would Eomma—and especially— _Appa_ say about it? She did not relish the thought of telling her highly protective father that a boy—an older boy—had asked her out to the high school dance… And she was afraid that Appa would say no… Perhaps she should test the waters on Oppa…

 _No, he might be just as bad, or even worse, than Appa…_ And there was a good chance he would know the boy… Mee-Yon pushed it from her mind for now; she had more important things to think about at this moment.

* * *

Mee-Yon tore through the water on a pure surge of adrenaline. The competitive drive of an athlete had taken over, and she was one with the pool. Mee-Yon's family and friends were all there, watching and cheering her on. Even Uncle Joon Pyo had stopped by after his morning meeting. All around her, she could hear the shouts and cheers, but it had become only white noise. It was just her and the pool now.

Mee-Yon knew that she currently had the lead over the other three girls in the lanes beside her, but she didn't let up. A true swimmer always strives to break her own record, anyway. She could sense that the girl on the right was closing in on her, and she pushed herself further to gain more distance between them.

With a last burst of energy—like an explosion of gunpowder—Mee-Yon stretched her right arm as far as she could to touch the edge of the swimming pool, ending the race. She'd come in first place! And the crowd was going wild. She could hear cheers and Uncle Woo Bin's wolf whistle clearly. One of Mee-Yon's teammates helped her out of the pool, grinning widely at her. Panting faintly and all smiles, Mee-Yon walked over to her team. Coach Park held up his hand, and Mee-Yon slapped him a high five. And her teammates crowded her, with hugs and congratulations.

After greeting her team, Mee-Yon immediately rushed over to her cheering section. Eomma jumped up and down with Mee-Yon and then hugged her tight. Appa caught her in a hug and planted a kiss upon her forehead. Oppa also hugged her. Uncle Joon Pyo scolded her about getting his new suit wet when she hugged him, but then he just brought her in tighter, commenting on how the little duckling had destroyed the competition. Ji Hoo gently reminded his best friend about sportsmanship.

Uncle Joon had begun calling Mee-Yon a _duckling_ … She didn't know the significance behind that, but apparently Eomma did, and she pinched Uncle Joon when she heard him say it. Yes, Mee-Yon was Appa's little _otter_ —which was also one of Appa's pet names for Eomma—and Uncle Joon's _duckling_ …

Neither one of the names sounded all that flattering to Mee-Yon… But she knew that they both said it out of love, so she simply smiled and accepted their nicknames for her. But, _seriously_ , what was the deal with Appa and Uncle Joon's animal names for her…?

Eun-Jeong anxiously awaited her turn and then squeezed her best friend tight. And everyone took turns hugging, congratulating, and praising Mee-Yon.

* * *

Once she'd been properly fawned over by her family and friends, Mee-Yon went to change. She exited the girls' locker room in jeans and a sweatshirt, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She noticed a boy around the corner, leaning casually against the wall. Mee-Yon stopped in her tracks.

"Annyeong, Yoon Mee-Yon," the boy greeted, approaching her. His onyx hair was spiked, and he was dressed in athletic apparel. Mee-Yon recognized him as being Coach Park's son, Park Jung-Ho. He was in her oppa's grade and was also a swimmer. She'd noticed him before and thought him to be handsome and cool…

"Annyeong, Jung-Ho Sunbae," Mee-Yon bowed before the tall, older boy.

"You were great today, Yoon Mee-Yon," he smiled at her.

Mee-Yon already had a slight flush from being active, but her cheeks suddenly grew warmer. She bowed her head, hoping to hide this, "Kamsahamnida, Sunbae."

Park Jung-Ho smiled. "Did you get my note?"

Mee-Yon's lips parted and her face grew even brighter and hotter. So _he_ was her secret admirer…

Mee-Yon nodded, glancing down at her feet. "Yes, I did, Sunbae…"

He towered over her, and she hesitantly glanced up. "I told you I'd be seeing you soon; didn't I? So, what do you say to my invitation?" he raised a brow.

Mee-Yon bit her lower lip lightly and glanced down again, "Well, I'll have to talk to my parents about it…"

"You do that," he squeezed her muscular arm lightly. She met his eyes, and he gave her a wink before walking off. Mee-Yon released the breath she'd been holding.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

The Yoons were active in their charity work, and they'd gotten F3 and their wives involved, too. Ga Eul was especially eager to help others, so she, Jan Di, and Ji-Hye were organizing a charity auction. Alex and Joon Pyo were helping out when they could, but they were back and forth between South Korea and New York City on business.

They had gotten the kids involved, too. F4, their wives, and their children were all currently at the banquet facility beginning to set up for the auction, which would be held the following Friday.

Eun-Jeong was organizing and labeling items on a large table. She caught sight of Seok-Young from a distance. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, not typical attire for him, but Eun-Jeong rather liked seeing him more casually dressed for a change. He was carrying a box over to one of the tables across from her, and Eun-Jeong found herself getting caught up watching him.

Eun-Jeong smirked and walked over to Seok-Young, standing a few feet away. "That looks heavy, Oppa…do you need some help?" she teased.

Seok-Young turned around, balancing the box on his shoulder. "This? Oh, it isn't heavy at all," he grinned.

"I didn't know you were one for manual labor... I thought maybe you were just the artsy type… So, I thought I'd better offer a hand, so you didn't strain yourself…" Eun-Jeong inadvertently twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he grinned, "I can handle it. I work out, you know…"

"Oh, you work out, _reeally_? What do you do to work out?"

"Well, I play soccer and basketball with my appa and some friends. And I lift weights. I can bench about 200 lbs," he poked out his chest slightly.

Eun-Jeong held her head high, stifling a giggle, "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"I don't know. _Are_ you impressed?" he raised a brow and set the box down on the table.

She blushed lightly and glanced away. "Well, I don't know. Is that a lot of weight?" she asked, turning back toward him.

"It's…it's…well, decent for my weight…," Seok-Young gave a short laugh. He wasn't so good at this macho crap. "I'm no _bodybuilder_ , though…"

Eun-Jeong giggled this time. She couldn't help it; she liked his dry sense of humor. "You're so funny, Oppa...," she shook her head at him. Eun-Jeong immediately cleared her throat and glanced away, realizing she was laying it on a bit thick.

After a moment, she cautiously glanced back, and he was still looking at her, smiling. _Ahh, that smile…it should be illegal…_

"Nice shirt…," she motioned to his attire, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, you like it huh?" he cocked his head to the side.

She glanced away again, "Yea, well, it's _different_ …I'm not used to seeing you dressed this way…"

"What's wrong with the clothes I usually wear?" His face was stone, but she noticed the hint of a playful grin.

"Nothing…you just usually dress… _fancier_ , I guess…"

"Fancier?"

"Well, you know what I mean!"

Seok-Young chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean… Well, I…better get back to work before Appa gets on my case about it…." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yea, me too. Sure you don't need any help over there?"

" _You're_ going to help _me,_ really?" Seok-Young mentally berated himself. Why did these stupid, arrogant things keep coming out of his mouth?

"Well, I'm very strong," Eun-Jeong informed.

Seok-Young grinned, "I'm sure you are… But it's OK, I got it," and he winked at her. Eun-Jeong fought her rising blush again. She turned from him and headed back to her station, releasing a short, quick burst of air through her lips. She felt warm all over.

* * *

Eun-Jeong walked back to her table, a smile plastered upon her features. She glanced back over her shoulder to steal one last glance at Seok-Young while his back was turned to her.

"What in the world was _that_?" Yeong-Hui asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Eun-Jeong jumped slightly. She hadn't realized her twin had suddenly come up beside her.

"What?" Eun-Jeong quickly busied herself with arranging items on the table, doing her best not to look at Yeong-Hui.

"That little… _display_ …between you and Seok-Young Oppa..." Yeong-Hui replied matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? …We were just goofing around."

"That, my dear sister, was _flirting_ ," Yeong-Hui informed, placing her hands upon her hips and smirking.

Eun-Jeong scoffed. She was sure her face had turned a bright crimson, so she kept her head low and focused on her work, attempting to ignore her sister.

"Why were you flirting with Oppa?" Yeong-Hui asked, deciding not to let her off the hook.

"I wasn't! I told you, we were just goofing around!"

"He was flirting with you, too…," Yeong-Hui added, slyly.

"No he wasn't! Was he…?" Eun-Jeong could not hide the hope in her voice or stop the smile from forming. She bit her lip and quickly looked away.

Yeong-Hui nodded, "Mmhm, definitely. He was definitely flirting with you, too..."

Eun-Jeong fought the smile again.

"You're pleased… You're pleased that Oppa was flirting with you," Yeong-Hui grinned.

"Nuh uh! And he wasn't…"

"Mmhm, he _was_ …and really _obvious_ flirting, too. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone noticed it," Yeong-Hui added.

Eun-Jeong gaped.

"But don't worry, Sis. I think everyone is preoccupied, so they probably didn't notice… But you better be careful if you don't want the others to find out..."

"Find out about what?" Eun-Jeong continued to play dumb.

Yeong-Hui gave her a knowing look and then shook her head. "What's going on with you two, anyway?"

"Nothing!" Eun-Jeong suddenly covered Yeong-Hui's mouth. "So, just stop talking about it before someone hears you…," she warned with a sharp whisper.

Yeong-Hui nodded, and Eun-Jeong released her mouth. But Yeong-Hui wasn't finished with her torment. "Do you want to play a trick on Oppa?" Yeong-Hui suggested with a grin, once able to speak again. "I know a way of finding out if he really does like you…"

"Really? How?" Eun-Jeong considered it for a moment, "What? No! Besides…," Eun-Jeong couldn't help but smile, "You _can't_ fool Seok-Young Oppa. He's too smart, and he knows us too well…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Mee-Yon suddenly came up behind the table with Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui.

"Nothing," Eun-Jeong immediately replied and placed an arm around Mee-Yon's shoulder. "How are you doing today, Mee-Yon-ah?"

Eun-Jeong pleaded to Yeong-Hui with her eyes, and Yeong-Hui decided to cease the conversation.

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

Mee-Yon had told her mother about being asked to the high school dance by Park Jung-Ho—her mother had taken it well—but she hadn't worked up the courage to tell her father yet. Currently, Mee-Yon was begging Jan Di to be the one to break the news to Ji Hoo and to convince him to let her go.

"Eomma, could you talk to Appa, pleeease?" Mee-Yon clasped her hands together.

Jan Di sighed and nodded, "Alright, Mee-Yon-ah. I'll talk to him."

"And maybe butter him up a little first…," Mee-Yon suggested, giving her mother a little wink.

Jan Di gaped at Mee-Yon, "Mee-Yon-ah! I'm surprised at you! That's so devious…"

"I know; I'm sorry, Eomma, but I'm desperate… _Please_ …you can get Appa to agree to anything…"

Mee-Yon looked at Jan Di sheepishly, and Jan Di shook her head, fighting a grin. "Well, alright. I'll see what I can do…"

Mee-Yon squealed and threw her arms around Jan Di's neck, "Thank you, Eomma!"

Jan Di released a heavy sigh. _Well, this should be interesting…_

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Ji Hoo returned home late from performing a surgery. He walked into the house, completely exhausted. Jan Di greeted him at the door with a vibrant hug and a kiss. She informed him that dinner was almost ready and that she was making his favorite. Then, she helped him off with his lab coat and ushered him over to the couch, beckoning him to sit. And then Jan Di sat down on his lap. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, tangling her fingers within his hair.

"Otter, what's gotten into you?" Ji Hoo asked—slightly breathless—after they broke apart.

Jan Di ran her hand along Ji Hoo's collar and snuggled into his neck. "Nothing…I just missed you; that's all," she mumbled in a flirty tone, "I hate when you work late…," she put on a pout and proceeded to feather kisses down his neck.

Ji Hoo grinned and ran his hands up and down her back. "Yeah, me too…" He wasn't sure what had brought on Jan Di's increased affection tonight, but he was enjoying it. Jan Di looked up and met his eyes after she'd thoroughly covered his neck and throat with kisses.

"I gotta tell you, I like it when you miss me…," Ji Hoo breathed, "But…"

"Shh," Jan Di whispered and pressed her lips to his. Ji Hoo brought his hand up to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer, while his mouth held hers captive.

When they eventually broke apart, Ji Hoo held Jan Di's shoulders. "So, not to question your motives…, but what brought this on, Jan Di-yah?"

 _Ahh, you're too perceptive, Yoon Ji Hoo…_

Jan Di gave an awkward chuckle, "Well, I really did miss you… And I really am happy you're home…," she began.

"But…"

"Well…there is something…I wanted to talk to you about it…," she gave him a sheepish look.

"What is it?" he asked, suspiciously.

Jan Di then told Ji Hoo about Mee-Yon being asked out to the dance and how she'd been afraid to tell him about it. Ji Hoo gave a sharp exhale. He set Jan Di aside and rose from the couch.

"I can't believe you, Jan Di…," Ji Hoo gave her a look of utter betrayal, "What, were you two plotting against me?"

"It wasn't exactly like that, Ji Hoo-yah…"

Ji Hoo scoffed. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began to walk off.

"Ji Hoo-yah!" Jan Di called after him. But he didn't even turn around.

* * *

 _The night of the dance…_

"Shoes!" Mee-Yon suddenly remembered, "Eomma, we forgot shoes!"

Jan Di thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. She went to her walk-in closet and pulled out a shoebox. She presented her daughter with the pink strappy heels that Seo Hyun had given her to wear at the Shinwha party so many years ago. Despite Jan Di's attempts to politely turn them down, Seo Hyun had insisted on giving them to her.

"These should fit you, Mee-Yon-ah. These were given to me by Seo Hyun Unnie. I wore these the first time I danced with your appa…" Jan Di smiled at the fond memory, as she sat Mee-Yon down on the bed and slipped the heels onto her. "They fit and match perfectly!" Jan Di exclaimed, pleased.

Mee-Yon looked down at the shoes and smiled. "They're beautiful, Eomma! Thank you!" Mee-Yon beamed at Jan Di.

"You're welcome, Little One. You know, Seo Hyun Unnie informed me then that shoes are the most important thing for a woman. Great shoes will take you to great places, she said."

Mee-Yon smiled and gave Jan Di a big hug.

"OK, let's do your hair now...," Jan Di said.

* * *

When Mee-Yon was ready, Jan Di looked her over. "Ohh, Mee-Yon-ah!" Jan Di squealed, with moistened eyes, "You look so beautiful!"

Though Jan Di had already seen the dress it was another thing entirely to view Mee-Yon now—in the dress and ready to go—with her hair done and wearing the Seo Hyun shoes.

Jan Di proudly brought Mee-Yon out to present her to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo was sitting on the couch reading. Though he had finally agreed to allow Mee-Yon to go to the dance and he'd made up with Jan Di—after she apologized profusely—Ji Hoo was still a bit irked by his wife and daughter's little manipulation. But that wasn't really what was bothering him the most…

Mee-Yon was a vision in pink. She wore a cotton candy-colored chiffon dress—with an illusion high-neck—that hung several inches above her knees. Mee-Yon had grown taller during the last couple years, and she had the lean, muscular body of a swimmer, yet she still had a girlish figure.

Mee-Yon stood, clasping her hands in front of her—hopeful yet timid—before her father and waiting for his approval.

"Appa, what do you think? Do you like my dress?" Mee-Yon asked.

Ji Hoo gave her one look up-and-down and immediately vetoed the dress, "No, I don't think so," he said, shaking his head and pointing toward the stairs leading to her room.

"But Appa! Why?" Mee-Yon protested.

"Ji Hoo…," Jan Di began. Ji Hoo simply shook his head again and pointed for Mee-Yon to go upstairs to change. With a pout on her sweet face and moistened eyes, Mee-Yon rushed upstairs to her room. Ji Hoo exhaled and buried his head in his hands. It broke his heart. Jan Di looked helplessly between Ji Hoo and Mee-Yon, and then she rushed off after the girl.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jan Di walked toward their bedroom, following the sound of violin music. Ji Hoo was playing a slow, hauntingly depressing melody called "Stranger Sun," which he always played when he was feeling sad or nostalgic.

Jan Di watched him from the doorway. He sat in his chair with eyes closed and legs crossed, his bow gliding back and forth across the strings. After finishing, he opened his eyes, set his violin and bow down on the bed, and looked to Jan Di. She gazed upon him with a tender expression.

"I was thinking about Mee-Yon…," Ji Hoo said, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows upon his knees.

Jan Di nodded. She'd assumed as much. "And what were you thinking, my love?"

Ji Hoo sighed, "I was thinking about the Father-Daughter Dance we went to when she was 8…," he fought back the tears and scoffed at himself.

Jan Di went to Ji Hoo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh yeah… That was a wonderful night for the both of you…"

Ji Hoo still remembered it like it was yesterday. He could see it all _so_ vividly in his head…

* * *

 _Mee-Yon wore a blue organza ball gown with floral appliques and a large bow tied at the back. Ji Hoo bought her flowers, and Mee-Yon's face lit up when he presented them to her. And when her appa told her she looked like Cinderella, Mee-Yon threw her arms around his neck and placed a kiss upon his cheek. They danced, smiled, and laughed together the whole night—well, until the dance ended at 9, which was well past her bedtime back then._

* * *

"She looked so beautiful that night," Ji Hoo muttered wistfully.

"Ji Hoo, Mee-Yon looked beautiful _tonight_ , too…why didn't you tell her so? You know how much she values her appa's opinion."

She _had_ looked _equally_ beautiful tonight, Ji Hoo agreed, but much more womanly. And that hit Ji Hoo like a ton of bricks.

Ji Hoo released a sigh, "… She _did_ look beautiful," he nodded sullenly, " _Too_ beautiful, if you ask me."

Jan Di sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Back then, I was her hero… Tonight, I'm the villain… I suppose she hates me…," Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. Jan Di wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course not! Mee-Yon thinks the world of you, Ji Hoo-yah. You're still her hero. You'll always be _her firefighter_ , too. She still thinks you're the greatest man in the world, just as she did when she was a little girl… And so do I," Jan Di placed a sweet kiss upon Ji Hoo's cheek.

Ji Hoo smiled, "Gomawo, my love." Ji Hoo sighed resignedly and pulled Jan Di onto his lap. "She looks so much like you, my love," he said tenderly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It reminds me of the first time I danced with you…"

Jan Di smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "So, what was wrong with the dress, Yobo?"

The reminder got Ji Hoo up-in-arms again. He gently placed Jan Di on the chair and rose from it. "Where do I begin?" he exclaimed, exasperated, "It was too short, for one..."

"That's how short they're wearing them these days…," Jan Di informed, despite being no fashion expert. But Ga Eul had gone along too when she and Mee-Yon bought the dress, and she was much better with that.

"It showed too much skin, too," Ji Hoo added.

"Ji Hoo, Ga Eul and I were with Mee-Yon when she picked out the dress…," Jan Di admitted, "And we didn't see a problem with it."

Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di as if he was utterly shocked by this. Jan Di sighed. "Ji Hoo…I'm sorry to say this, but your little girl is growing up..."

Ji Hoo wanted to argue the point and suggest that Mee-Yon would _always_ remain his little girl, but he simply sighed, defeated. "I know," Ji Hoo muttered, fighting back the building moisture in his eyes, "I know that… But it just happened so fast, Jan Di-yah… I can still see the moment she was born so clearly in my mind, like it was yesterday…"

"I know, my love… But she's still your little lotus, and she always will be. Nothing can ever change that…"

Ji Hoo sighed and nodded.

"It's not the end of the world, Honey… It's just a dance."

Ji Hoo sighed again, "I know… But, Coach Park's boy…?"

"What do you have against Coach Park?"

"Nothing, Jan Di-yah…," Ji Hoo muttered.

* * *

Ji Hoo went to Mee-Yon's room and knocked, asking to speak with her for a moment. He was a bit surprised that she even allowed him in. When he entered, Mee-Yon had her face buried in her pillow, and it made Ji Hoo's heart ache.

Ji Hoo sighed and cautiously approached her bed, asking if he could sit down. Mee-Yon silently nodded into the pillow, and Ji Hoo sat on the edge of the bed. Mee-Yon looked up; it appeared she had been crying. And it broke Ji Hoo's heart.

"You can wear the dress," Ji Hoo said.

Mee-Yon sat up hesitantly and sniffled. Ji Hoo moved carefully closer to Mee-Yon and sat right next to her on the bed. He wiped away a few tears and then pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms fully around her, "Mianhae, my little lotus. Appa is so, so sorry… I was out of line… But Appa just loves you and worries about you…"

Mee-Yon pulled back, fresh tears of happiness now in her eyes, "I know, Appa. I love you, too."

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately at her. "You really do look so beautiful, Mee-Yon-ah, just like your eomma… You remind me of the first time I danced with your eomma…"

Mee-Yon's face lit up, and she smiled back, "Kamsahamnida, Appa!" and she threw her arms around Ji Hoo once more. Ji Hoo held her tight, and Mee-Yon squeezed him back. "And look, Appa, same shoes Eomma wore when she first danced with you!" she presented her feet to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo gave her a tender smile, "So they are, my little lotus, so they are…"

And the memories rushed back to Ji Hoo like a cool wave against the sand. Suddenly, he could see the adolescent Geum Jan Di walk into that ballroom, taking his breath away and bringing about feelings he hadn't yet realized he felt for her, but that were there just the same.

* * *

When Mee-Yon's date arrived, Ji Hoo and Seok-Young stood together, side-by-side and watching like vigilantes from across the room, as Jan Di greeted Park Jung-Ho and invited him in.

Seok-Young had not been thrilled when he found out, either. Seok-Young didn't approve of his sister dating someone nearly two years older. And Seok-Young knew the guy and found him to be a bit too cocky.

Jan Di offered the boy a seat and went to get some snacks. She walked by and stopped to look between Ji Hoo and Seok-Young, shaking her head.

 _Like two peas in a pod…_ Ji Hoo and Seok-Young's arms were similarly folded—even with the same arm on top—and their eyes were narrowed, as they watched Park Jung-Ho greet Mee-Yon.

"Apparently I have _two_ pouting little boys...," Jan Di commented. Ji Hoo and Seok-Young gaped at her.

"You two be _nice_ now…," Jan Di said in a warning tone.

"Of course we will, dear," Ji Hoo replied and looked to Seok-Young, who immediately nodded his agreement. But Jan Di was skeptical.

* * *

The doorbell rang again, and Woo Bin was invited in by Secretary Park, who would be driving Mee-Yon and Jung-Ho to the dance.

"Why is Woo Bin Sunbae here?" Jan Di asked suspiciously.

"Just as reinforcement," Ji Hoo said.

"Reinforcement?" Jan Di looked puzzled.

"Yes, and he wanted to meet the boy, too…," Ji Hoo grinned at Jan Di. Jan Di didn't like the sound of this…

Ji Hoo then approached Jung-Ho—followed closely by Seok-Young—and introduced himself. The boy bowed politely before Ji Hoo and also greeted Seok-Young. And then Ji Hoo presented Woo Bin. Jan Di noticed that Woo Bin was smiling, but it was an almost _menacing_ smile…

* * *

"A-a-app-aaa!" Mee-Yon lamented, as Woo Bin walked off outside—black gloves on—with his arm around her date's shoulder. He'd said that he wanted to have a little _talk_ with him.

Surely Uncle Woo Bin wouldn't _do_ anything to him, but despite that friendly face, Uncle Woo Bin could be a scary guy if he wanted to be. He did have mafia ties, after all.

"Appa, what is Uncle Woo Bin going to do to him? He's not going to… _get rid of_ him, is he?" Mee-Yon half-joked.

"No, of course not. Don't worry, Mee-Yon-ah. Uncle Woo Bin is just going to ask Park Jung-Ho a couple questions… It'll all be fine if he has nothing to hide and has good intentions for you…," Ji Hoo said.

 _Ugh!_ Mee-Yon gave an exasperated exhale, "Eommaaa!" she shouted for Jan Di.

Jan Di exited from the kitchen. "Ji Hoo-yah… _Really?_ Why don't you two stop torturing the poor boy?"

 _This is both of your punishment for conspiring against me… And I need to know the boy can be trusted…_

Jan Di sighed when Ji Hoo said nothing. She tightened her lips and went to Ji Hoo. "Yobo, I love you, but sometimes you need to just lighten up," Jan Di put her hands on Ji Hoo's collar. "You're embarrassing your daughter."

Ji Hoo looked into Jan Di's eyes and sighed, feeling exceedingly guilty, "Alright…I'll tell Woo Bin to abort the mission…"

Mee-Yon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Appa…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Thanks for reading! Do you guys like the little teasers at the end, or should I stop them? Let me know. If not, shut your eyes now...lol.**_

 ** _Next Chapter: Sparks: Seok-Young struggles with what to do about Eun-Jeong and Uncle Woo Bin teaches him about wooing the ladies... Mee-Yon receives support from an unexpected person. A special guest visits the Yoons. Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young experience jealousy. Will their jealousy force one or both of them to confess their true feelings?_**


	3. Sparks Part I

_**A/N: So sorry for the delay on this! I will just keep apologizing...it's just tough because I have four stories going, but one is wrapping up after an epilogue, so it will get a bit better soon. I know that technically SHTMH was next in line, but I got more inspiration for this one. SHTMH is getting close to being done, so it shouldn't be too much longer... So, I think this chapter came out kind of angsty at parts, haha. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

As Mee-Yon prepared to leave for the dance, her aunt Ga Eul and Eun-Jeong arrived. Eun-Jeong rushed to Mee-Yon and gave her a hug, proclaiming that she looked beautiful. Ga Eul squealed over Mee-Yon and asked to take a few pictures, to which Mee-Yon agreed. And Ga Eul snapped off a bunch of Mee-Yon alone—in various poses—and then a few of her standing with Park Jung-Ho.

And then Ga Eul and Jan Di went to the living room to chat. Jung-Ho was currently in the kitchen talking with Mee-Yon's appa. She hoped Appa was being nice…

* * *

"Oh, I'm nervous… I don't know why!" Mee-Yon exclaimed, once alone with Eun-Jeong.

Eun-Jeong smiled, "You'll be fine, Mee-Yon-ah. You're going to have a great time!" and she embraced her best friend.

"Thank you, Eun-Jeong-ah…but…oh, I wish you were going with me!" Mee-Yon put a finger to her chin, "Hm, I bet my oppa would take you to the dance!"

"Ehh?!"

"Sure, you know, as a friend."

Seok-Young had chosen _that very_ moment to walk into the room, and he and Eun-Jeong's eyes met. Seok-Young was clearly caught off-guard by what he'd overheard.

 _Of course…,_ Eun-Jeong groaned inwardly.

"Oppa!" Mee-Yon shouted to Seok-Young, "Come in here!" she waved her hands vibrantly, beckoning Seok-Young to come.

"That's OK, _really_ , Mee-Yon-ah," Eun-Jeong spoke in a low tone, shaking her head at Mee-Yon and pleading with her eyes.

But Mee-Yon didn't listen. "It's OK, Eun-Jeong-ah. I bet he'll do it for you! And Oppa's a good dancer, too! Appa taught him everything he knows."

Eun-Jeong sighed. _So, he's a good dancer, too… Is there anything he can't do…?_

* * *

Seok-Young had since sauntered into the room, hands in pockets. He glanced to Eun-Jeong and gave her a short bow before turning to Mee-Yon. "Yes, Mee-Yon-ah, what is it?"

"Oppa, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you be willing to escort Eun-Jeong to the dance tonight so we can all go together? Please?" Mee-Yon clasped her hands together and stared at him with large, hopeful eyes.

Eun-Jeong wanted to crawl into a hole and die…

Seok-Young put a hand on his neck and rubbed. "Well…I was supposed to have a music lesson tonight, but…," he looked to Eun-Jeong—studying her for a moment—trying to determine what was going through her head.

Eun-Jeong quickly looked away.

 _Sure_ , she'd dreamed of going out with Seok-Young, but she certainly did not want their first date to be a pity invite—as a result of begging from his litter sister…

Their _first date_ … Eun-Jeong scoffed inwardly. As if there would be more… Or even one…

 _A date with Seok-Young, yeah dream on, So Eun-Jeong…_

She didn't even know if he liked her in that way... She'd thought that maybe, _perhaps_ he did… After all, Yeong-Hui had insisted that Seok-Young was flirting with her… But, it must have been all in her head… Because with the way he was currently acting—awkward, with the slightest hint of panic in his eyes—it was clear that he did not want to take her to the dance, and he was just entertaining the notion to be nice…

Eun-Jeong knew that Mee-Yon had good intentions, but she felt utterly humiliated.

"Oh, come on, Oppa! You don't need any more lessons! You could probably teach the instructor a thing or two!" Mee-Yon laughed and continued with her begging.

Eun-Jeong couldn't even look at Seok-Young, but then she heard him speak.

"Well, I suppose I could reschedule my lesson… OK, yeah, sure," he nodded decisively and looked to Eun-Jeong—who was still looking away.

Seok-Young cleared his throat. "Would you…like to go to the dance with me, Eun-Jeong-ah?" he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

Eun-Jeong turned to Seok-Young, a look of surprise etched upon her porcelain face. Mee-Yon was beaming beside her.

 _He only offered to be nice…_ , Eun-Jeong thought dismally.

…

* * *

"No, thanks," Eun-Jeong blurted out.

And the shock was evident upon Seok-Young's face. He almost looked hurt _—rejected—_ actually… No, surely she must be imagining it…

"I'm sorry, Mee-Yon-ah, but I'm just not really interested in going to the dance...," Eun-Jeong explained.

Mee-Yon nodded, slightly defeated. "Oh, OK…"

"But have a great time!" she hugged Mee-Yon again.

Then, Eun-Jeong turned and looked into Seok-Young's warm, chocolate eyes. He seemed to be questioning her with those eyes, and they were so lovely that she was beginning to falter. She needed to get away, _right now_.

"Thank you, Oppa, for the kind invitation," Eun-Jeong said formally. Seok-Young gave a wordless nod. She bowed to him and quickly rushed out of the room.

Mee-Yon looked after Eun-Jeong curiously. Seok-Young also watched Eun-Jeong walk away briefly before touching Mee-Yon on the arm. "Have a good time, Little One," he said, and then he walked off sullenly, in the other direction.

* * *

Ga Eul and Jan Di sat on the couch having tea and chatting.

"I can't believe that Mee-Yon is dating…," Jan Di spoke, in a tone as bittersweet as dark chocolate.

Ga Eul smiled. "How did Ji Hoo Sunbae take it?"

"Oh, not well! You know about me having to talk him into it… And tonight he made her cry…," Jan Di replied.

"What?"

"Well, he told her she couldn't wear the dress we picked out…"

"Ahh," Ga Eul nodded.

"And he and Woo Bin Sunbae tried to shake down the boy and strike fear into his heart..."

"You're kidding!"

Jan Di shook her head.

"Wow..." Ga Eul uttered.

"Yeah…"

"But I talked to Ji Hoo, and he changed his mind and apologized to Mee-Yon."

"Oh, good," Ga Eul replied.

Jan Di sighed and clapped her hands together. "So, any boys in the picture for Eun-Jeong or Yeong-Hui yet?"

Ga Eul stared into her teacup, a small smile playing upon her lips. She didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she also couldn't reveal her daughter's secret—and certainly not to the mother of the boy she liked. "Well, neither of them is dating, but I think the time for crushes has arrived…," Ga Eul said. It seemed like a _safe_ response.

"Ooo, _really_?" Jan Di's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Ga Eul simply nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Hmm, I wonder how Yi Jeong Sunbae will deal with that…," Jan Di mused.

Ga Eul laughed out loud. "Oh, he's become aware that his daughters are starting to like boys, and he pretty much reacted the same as Ji Hoo."

Jan Di shook her head. "Aigoo! What are we going to do with these husbands of ours?!"

Ga Eul grinned, and the two shook their heads in unison.

But Ga Eul couldn't resist probing a little for information. "So, what about Seok-Young, Jan Di-yah? He's a handsome boy. Any girlfriends or girls he's interested in?" Ga Eul raised a brow.

Jan Di pursed her lips and exhaled. "Well, he doesn't have a girlfriend. At least not that I know of anyway," Jan Di gave a little chuckle. She knew her son well, but sometimes even she wasn't quite sure what was going on in that head of his. "Girls certainly like him, but our Seok-Young can be a little mysterious and a bit antisocial at times, like his father… So, it's tough to say if he likes someone… But then again…," Jan Di put a finger to her chin, "…he's been quieter than usual lately, and Ji Hoo did have a man-to-man talk with him a couple weeks ago... Ji Hoo didn't give me all the details, but from the sound of it, it's quite possible that Seok-Young likes someone…"

Ga Eul nodded. She wondered if this girl was Eun-Jeong or someone else…

Just then, Eun-Jeong walked into the room.

* * *

Ji Hoo exited the kitchen with Park Jung-Ho and gave him a clap on the back. Jung-Ho suggested to Mee-Yon that they go now. Mee-Yon agreed but asked for just a moment. Jung-Ho nodded and walked ahead toward the door to get their jackets.

Mee-Yon turned to Ji Hoo. He placed a hand upon her arm.

"So, what do you really think of Park Jung-Ho, Appa?" Mee-Yon asked.

Ji Hoo hemmed and hawed, "Well…" Mee-Yon was gazing upon him with eager, sparkling eyes. Ji Hoo was always reduced to a soft, gooey substance by that particular look from his daughter.

"…He seems like a nice young man, Mee-Yon-ah," Ji Hoo finally said, and they exchanged a tender look. "Have a good time, sweetheart," Ji Hoo said.

Mee-Yon smiled and thanked her appa. She rose up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, and then she bid Ji Hoo goodnight before going to Jung-Ho. Jung-Ho draped Mee-Yon's jacket over her shoulders. Ji Hoo sighed, as he watched Mee-Yon walk out the door.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo watched Mee-Yon being led off by Park Jung-Ho. Jan Di hugged Ji Hoo tight around his waist. "Don't worry, my love. She'll be fine. And Secretary Park will be driving her and will be on-call. You know, the man who would take a bullet for any member of this family… Mee-Yon will definitely be safe…"

Ji Hoo nodded and kissed Jan Di on the top of her head. "I just can't believe how fast she's grown up…"

"I know, Ji Hoo-yah, I know…"

* * *

 _A little later that night…_

Seok-Young had been brooding ever since he left for his music lesson. Why had Eun-Jeong turned down his offer to go to the dance? He hadn't wanted to go to the dance, but he would have enjoyed being with her… Didn't she want to spend time with him, too? Maybe he'd misinterpreted all of her signs…

"Young Master," Seok-Young's driver spoke.

"Yes?"

"Your lesson has been cancelled. Your instructor is ill."

"Oh, is he OK?"

"Yes. But where shall I take you now, sir?"

"I guess just back home. Thank you."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Ji Hoo was pacing back and forth across the living room, sighing now and again.

"Ji Hoo-yah, what are you doing?" Jan Di asked, looking up from her medical journal.

Ji Hoo gave a sharp exhale. "I'm just worried…," he glanced at his watch.

"Already? What are you worried about?"

"Ohh, you name it, Jan Di-yah! What every father worries about… What if that boy tries something with our Mee-Yon?"

Ji Hoo was sure that he could hear his emergency bell.

"It'll be OK, Ji Hoo-yah. Mee-Yon is a good girl. And Park Jung-Ho won't try anything, I'm sure. He'd have to have a death wish after tonight... He'd have the four most powerful families in South Korea after him if he hurts Mee-Yon…"

Ji Hoo sighed, "I guess you're right."

Jan Di was lying on the couch with her legs propped up. She sat up. "So, come here and join me. Maybe I can take your mind off it…?" she patted the spot next to her on the couch and gave him a suggestive smile.

"Hm?" Ji Hoo uttered, clearly distracted.

"You realize that there's no one home except us, don't you…? How often does that happen?" Jan Di raised a brow.

The realization seemed to finally dawn upon Ji Hoo, and he went to Jan Di. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're right…what was I thinking…?" he spoke in a seductive whisper. He pulled her in and nuzzled noses with her. Then, he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Jan Di pulled back. She looked at him with a playful gleam in her eye. "I don't know, but took you long enough," she smirked, "Honestly, Ji Hoo-yah, I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you! You were being a little bit dense…"

"Oh, I was, was I?" he raised a brow and made a move toward her, but she slipped away. Ji Hoo lunged for her and tried to grasp her hand, but she evaded him. Jan Di gave a little squeal and took off toward the other end of the couch, using it for a blockade.

"You'll never catch me…," she playfully taunted, as she clutched onto the back of the couch.

"I will. I _will_ catch you," Ji Hoo assured, "And when I do, you're in trouble!" he grinned.

Ji Hoo gave chase and pursued Jan Di around the couch. She ran to one side—he followed—and then she ran to the other. He tried to cut her off, but she took off in the other direction. Ji Hoo pulled a maneuver and caught her by the wrist, but she wriggled free. Finally, Ji Hoo leaped over the couch, cutting her off in the middle. Jan Di shrieked in surprise, as he captured her in his arms.

"See…, I told you I'd catch you…," he whispered, as he slowly lowered his lips toward hers.

But Jan Di could not let him win so easily, so she turned her head. Ji Hoo pretended to be hurt. And suddenly, he lifted her effortlessly and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ji Hoo! What are you doing?! Put me down!" she pretended to resist, though truthfully she didn't mind one bit.

"Stop struggling and accept your punishment, my dear," Ji Hoo chuckled and began to carry her off toward the bedroom.

Jan Di giggled, "Ya! Where are you taking me?" she continued with her mock escape attempts.

"I already told you, my otter, I'm going to punish you for what you said…"

…

* * *

Just then, Seok-Young entered the house. "I'm home…," he called out in a dull tone. He wandered into the living room, only to see his eomma slung over his appa's shoulder. Seok-Young stared, dumbfounded for a moment.

Ji Hoo turned to face Seok-Young, while Jan Di awkwardly dangled there. "Oh, Seok-Y!" Jan Di gave a nervous laugh and waved at him.

Seok-Young raised a brow and folded his arms. "What are you guys doing?"

" _Nothing_ , Seok-Y!" Jan Di stammered, doing her best to hide the creeping blush from her son. Ji Hoo put Jan Di down, and she straightened out her shirt.

"Oh. You're home early, Son," Ji Hoo simply said, unable to hide his disappointment.

"You don't seem happy to see me, Appa…," Seok-Young joked.

He immediately regretted his comment and prepared for a lecture from his father for being disrespectful. Sometimes he _did_ have a smart mouth, he conceded. He was usually just joking around—and his parents didn't usually give him too hard a time about it—but the tone to his comment just now had been blatantly sarcastic. He attributed it to his current bad mood.

But instead, Ji Hoo chose to ignore it. "I'm very happy to see you, Son. I always am. …But why don't you go out for a little while longer..." Ji Hoo went for his wallet and pulled out a bundle of cash and handed it to Seok-Young.

Seok-Young stared at the bills in his hand. _Message received, Appa…_

He thumbed through them. "Um, Appa, do you realize how much won you just gave me?"

"It's fine, Son. Just bring me some change."

"How much change, Appa?"

"It doesn't matter."

Seok-Young shrugged, "OK… Thanks, Appa…"

 _Carry on, you two…_ Seok-Young shuddered lightly, after turning away.

But before he could leave, Jan Di called out for Seok-Young. "What's wrong, Seok-Y?" she asked. Jan Di had noticed something right away. She didn't have an emergency bell exactly, but call it mother's intuition…

Ji Hoo sighed, realizing that Jan Di was now in mother mode, rather than wife mode...

Seok-Young turned back to look at Jan Di over his shoulder. "Nothing, Eomma. I'm fine," he put on a smile. Jan Di still looked concerned. "Really…," Seok-Young assured, "…I'm going to go out for a bit. You and Appa should have your alone time."

"Wait, Seok-Y!" Jan Di called out. But he had already gone. Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo with a guilty expression.

…

* * *

Secretary Park dropped Mee-Yon and Jung-Ho off at the dance. "Call me when you're ready to leave, Miss," he said. Mee-Yon nodded and bowed to Secretary Park. And the two headed inside.

Jung-Ho put an arm around Mee-Yon's shoulder—she felt her cheeks grow warm—as he led her toward the gymnasium. The sound of voices and music permeated the walls. They paused inside the doorway, while Mee-Yon looked all around the elegantly decorated room.

"Wow, the gym looks really pretty, doesn't it?" Mee-Yon gazed upon it, starry-eyed. It reminded her of the Father-Daughter Dance she'd gone to with her appa years ago. Only now, she wasn't here with her appa, but with a boy…a boy she liked, who also liked her…

Jung-Ho nodded. "Yes, it does."

"Shall we go in, Sunbae?" Mee-Yon suggested, barely able to contain her excitement.

"In a minute," he replied.

"What?"

All of a sudden, Jung-Ho grasped Mee-Yon's wrist and pulled her back into the hallway. He pulled her into a corner.

"S-sunbae, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted a moment alone with you before we go in...," he said, as he leaned in closer to her. Mee-Yon backed up until she was against the wall.

"Alone…wh-why?" she stammered.

"You're so beautiful, Mee-Yon…," was all he said.

Mee-Yon glanced away, blushing madly. "G-gomawo, Sunbae…"

Jung-Ho leaned in ever closer, placing one hand against the wall and trapping her with his body. His lips approached hers. Mee-Yon held up her hands. "Wait, Sunbae…"

"What is it? Don't you like me, Yoon Mee-Yon?"

"I…do, but…I don't think…I'm ready…to…I've never…k-kissed a boy before…"

"Don't worry. Kissing is easy… I'll show you…," he began to lean in again, and Mee-Yon turned away.

"No," Mee-Yon stated firmly, "I'm sorry, Sunbae, but I'm just not ready for that."

Jung-Ho scoffed. "Come on, it's no big deal…it's just a kiss…"

He ran the back of his hand along Mee-Yon's cheek and down her neck. "Ya, stop!" She grasped his hand and removed it. "I said no!" she exclaimed, while gripping his larger wrist with her much smaller hand.

Jung-Ho chuckled. "I like that you're a little feisty, too…"

* * *

"She said NO!" a voice from behind came. They both turned in unison to see Gu Jun-Seo standing a few meters away.

Jung-Ho scoffed. "Oh, it's you? Get lost, Kid...," Jung-Ho turned back to Mee-Yon, who was holding him at bay with her hands.

Jun-Seo closed the distance between them and grabbed Jung-Ho by the arm and pulled him back. Jung-Ho released an exasperated sigh and turned to face Jun-Seo. Jung-Ho stood slightly taller than the Gu boy.

"Kid?! Who do you think you're talking to, huh? Who do you think owns this school? Show a little respect. Are you a babo or something?" Jun-Seo cocked a brow.

"Ya!" Jung-Ho approached Jun-Seo aggressively.

"Don't you touch me…," Jun-Seo snarled, just prior to Jung-Ho taking hold of his collar.

"Mind your own business!"

"This IS my business. She's my noona…"

Mee-Yon looked to Jun-Seo with newfound appreciation.

"And _you_ …Park Jung-Ho…you must be the biggest idiot on the planet to mess with Mee-Yon like this!"

"Why you…," Jung-Ho seethed.

Jun-Seo scoffed. "…You know who her father is…and you know who _my_ father is, right? Oh, and have you met our uncle, Song Woo Bin?"

"Yes, we've met...," Jung-Ho said through gritted teeth, recalling his harrowing experience with Song Woo Bin.

Jung-Ho released Jun-Seo's collar, and Jun-Seo adjusted it. "Well, you know his reputation, right? Her appa, my appa, and Uncle Woo Bin love Yoon Mee-Yon very, very much… What do you think they would do to someone who hurt her…?" Jun-Seo spoke low and menacing.

"Don't you threaten me…," Jung-Ho growled, "My family is just as powerful. We have money, too."

" _Power_ is not all about money… It's about reputation, influence, people you know… We know a lot of people…a lot of important people, and even some who are a little bit… _dangerous_ …," Jun-Seo gave an almost sinister smile, noticing that he'd struck a chord with Park Jung-Ho.

Park Jung-Ho stepped back. "Whatever! She's just an immature little girl anyway!" Jung-Ho shot a glance to Mee-Yon. She looked away—fighting back tears—and clenched her fists tightly at her sides.

"Get out of here! And don't ever come near my noona again!" Jun-Seo shouted, as Jung-Ho moved speedily through the corridor.

"Jackass…," Jun Seo muttered, as he watched Jung-Ho rush off. Then, he went to Mee-Yon.

"Are you alright, Noona?" he asked in an almost gentle voice—one completely unlike him. "Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll kill him…"

Mee-Yon shook her head. "No, he didn't. I'm OK…"

Jun-Seo nodded. "Good."

"Gu Jun Seo…," Mee-Yon stared at him with slightly moistened eyes.

"What?"

"You stood up for me…," Mee-Yon muttered.

Jun-Seo shrugged. "Well, it needed to be done, and since your oppa wasn't here…the job fell to me…"

Mee-Yon let out a laugh-cry. "Gomawo… But you make the family sound like a bunch of vengeful thugs…"

Jun-Seo scoffed. "Well, I was just trying to scare him a little… But it's not far off the mark, really. You do have a lot of powerful people who care about you, Noona."

Mee-Yon smiled faintly. "Including you, Jun-Seo?"

"Psshh, well, I am powerful, yes, but I wasn't talking about me…," he glanced away.

Mee-Yon chuckled, "I got it…," she paused and looked to Jun-Seo tenderly, "Gomawo again, Jun Seo…"

Jun-Seo waved her off with a hand.

"That was very brave of you… After all, he's older, taller, and stronger…"

"Psshh, he's only maybe a couple of centimeters taller, and he's definitely not stronger…"

Mee-Yon shook her head. "Well, anyway, you were very forceful, Jun-Seo…and you…cursed…," she said in surprise.

"Yea…don't tell my eomma…"

Mee-Yon laughed. "OK, I won't."

They both turned and began walking together down the hall.

"What were you doing here anyway, Jun-Seo?"

"Oh, I had a lab to make up."

Mee-Yon nodded. They passed by the gymnasium. Suddenly, Mee-Yon began to sniffle. And then the sniffle turned into a small cry.

" _What_ …what is it? What's wrong, Noona?" Jun-Seo asked helplessly.

"Well…well…," she sniffled, gulping for air, "…I liked him…"

Jun-Seo exhaled, puffing out his cheeks. "He was a jerk," Jun-Seo said directly, "And my noona deserves much better than that." He wiped away one of her tears.

Mee-Yon stared at Jun-Seo in utter shock. "Jun-Seo…"

"You'll find someone much better…it's not like you're _ugly_ or anything…In fact, you're kind of… _pretty_ …," Jun-Seo commented, glancing away and shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks.

The corners of Mee-Yon's rosy lips curved upward. "You think I'm pretty, Jun-Seo?" she raised a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "I said _kind of_!"

"OK, OK…I'll take it," Mee-Yon gave a little giggle.

"Feeling better now?" Jun-Seo smirked.

She nodded, "A little, gomawo…," but a sad smile crossed her lips. She cast her eyes downward.

"Oh, what now, Noona?"

"…Well, it's just that…I didn't even…get to _dance_ …"

Jun-Seo sighed and grasped onto Mee-Yon's wrist. "OK, come on…"

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to dance, so let's go dance…," Jun-Seo muttered.

"But Jun-Seo…this is a high school dance…neither of us is in high school…"

" _So_? What are they gonna do, kick us out? My dad owns the school."

"Ah, yes of course…"

Jun Seo dragged Mee-Yon along, her heels clacking loudly against the flooring.

"…But Jun-Seo, do you even know how to dance?"

He scoffed, "Of course I do… Do **you**?" he turned to her and raised a brow.

"Of course! My appa taught me," she stated proudly.

"Then, let's go…," he replied.

* * *

Seok-Young rang the bell at the front door of Woo Bin's estate. Song Woo Bin lived the closest to the Yoon household. Woo Bin's butler answered and took the boy to Woo Bin.

"What brings you here, Kid?" Woo Bin asked, as he lounged on the couch.

"My appa kicked me out…," Seok-Young muttered.

"What?!"

"Well, just for a little while. Actually, I chose to leave. He and Eomma were… _preoccupied_ …"

"Ahh, that sly fox… Good to know things are still cooking over there after all these years…," Woo Bin chuckled.

" _Please_ , Uncle Woo Bin… I _beg_ of you, say no more!" Seok-Young exclaimed.

Woo Bin laughed. He stood and clapped Seok-Young on the back. And then he ushered Seok-Young into his _man-cave._

Woo Bin and Seok-Young sparred for a bit, shot some pool, and then they sat down for a heart-to-heart talk, just _man-to-man_ … Seok-Young had been having an inordinate amount of those lately, it seemed…

* * *

Woo Bin's butler offered Woo Bin a drink and Seok-Young a non-alcoholic drink.

The two sat there with their glasses, taking a sip here and there... After what seemed like an interminable silence, Seok-Young finally spoke. "So, what's the secret to women, Uncle Woo Bin?"

His appa's advice about expressing his feelings had been good, but Seok-Young figured he could use all the help he could get… It didn't hurt to get another perspective, after all… And Uncle Woo Bin was a world-renowned ladies' man—the famous _Don Juan_ of F4—so who better to ask?

The question surprised Woo Bin a bit. "The _secret_?" he chuckled.

"Yes, are they always so…unpredictable?" Seok-Young mumbled.

Woo Bin gave a short laugh. "Well, they can be very unpredictable and also very predictable…"

 _Well, that's not confusing at all, Uncle Woo Bin…_

Sensing Seok-Young's distress, Woo Bin proceeded to impart his wisdom about the Yoon boy…

…

* * *

After what seemed liked forever—who knew Song Woo Bin had so much knowledge of the female mind—Woo Bin instructed Seok-Young to pay close attention.

Ji-Hye had just entered the basement. "Come here, Baby… Could I borrow you for a moment?" Woo Bin caught her by the hand.

"Now, watch closely, Yoon Seok-Young… I'm going to teach you something. This is called the 5-Step Kill. You could call it an F4 family secret…"

"You're going to show him what?!" Ji-Hye stammered.

Woo Bin gave his wife a disarming grin. "It's OK, Baby. He's a man now." Ji-Hye gaped at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin turned back to Seok-Young. "Now, I warn you, Seok-Young, use this with discretion… It's a very powerful move—not one for amateurs—and it **never** fails…

"One," Woo Bin said, as he snaked his arm around Ji-Hye's waist and pulled her close. "Two," he ran two fingers along the ridge of her nose. "Three," he whispered in her ear. "Four," he dipped her back. "And five," he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

 _Wow_ …, Seok-Young thought.

Woo Bin returned Ji-Hye to standing. She gave him a light smack on the arm. "What in the world, Song Woo Bin?! That was totally inappropriate!"

Woo Bin chuckled. "Thanks for your assistance, Baby."

Ji-Hye groaned and turned to Seok-Young. "I'm sorry for your uncle's behavior, Seok-Young…"

"It's OK, Aunt Ji-Hye," he laughed.

…

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

Seok-Young returned home. Mee-Yon was back and in her pajamas. "How was the dance, Mee-Yon-ah?" he asked.

"Good, Oppa, really good," she said, with a smile. Mee-Yon had decided not to tell anyone about the incident with Jung-Ho. It would only make them upset. And she didn't want to make a big deal of it since nothing actually happened. She just wanted to forget all about it.

But Seok-Young wasn't buying it. "What's wrong, Mee-Yon-ah?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Oppa, but…it didn't work out with Park Jung-Ho Sunbae…"

"What happened?" Seok-Young demanded.

"Nothing, Oppa. I just found out that...we don't have much in common…"

Seok-Young tightened his jaw. "I'm sorry, Little One…come here…," and he pulled Mee-Yon in for a warm, brotherly embrace before bidding her goodnight.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Seok-Young noticed that there was one day a year that his eomma was always very sad. Appa would be extra sensitive of her on that day, and sometimes he even took her away for the day, just the two of them.

Today was that day…

Seok-Young greeted Jan Di brightly that morning, and she gave him a halfhearted smile in return. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't want to put her on the spot or make her feel even sadder. He'd noticed it every year for as long as he could remember, even when he was young.

Eomma had always called him her little firefighter because he could always sense when she was sad—as if hearing a fire alarm—and he would go to her and comfort her. And his alarm was going off yet again on this day. Unable to stand it any longer, Seok-Young finally decided to ask Appa about it.

Seok-Young approached Ji Hoo…

"Well, Son, you see…," Ji Hoo sighed, "On this day, 17 years ago, your eomma miscarried. It would have been our first child…."

Seok-Young looked down at his feet and nodded sadly. "I see, Appa," he studied his hands.

"It was very hard on her...on both of us…but we got through it…" Ji Hoo turned to Seok-Young. "And then we had you…and you made us so very happy… We had never loved something so much…"

Seok-Young smiled faintly, but he was still very concerned. "What can we do to help Eomma, Appa?"

Ji Hoo gave Seok-Young a faint smile and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Just show her how much you love her, Son… That's all we can do really, just love and support her, while she copes with it… But, don't worry, Son. Your eomma is a very strong person…the strongest I've ever known…"

…

* * *

Jan Di was in the kitchen, up on her tiptoes, reaching for a glass.

"Let me get that Eomma!" Seok-Young swooped in. He quickly grabbed the glass for her.

"Oh, thank you, Seok-Y," Jan Di smiled, "Oh, I shouldn't call you that anymore…," she shook her head at herself.

"No, it's OK, Eomma. I'll always be Seok-Y. But just for you…," he smiled widely at her, and she returned with an appreciative one of her own.

"Sit down, Eomma," Seok-Young directed Jan Di to a stool at the kitchen island. "What did you want to drink, Eomma?" Seok-Young asked.

"Just water."

Seok-Young poured a glass of ice water for Jan Di and brought it to her. "Gomawo, Seok-Y. You're such a good boy…"

Seok-Young sat down with Jan Di. He clasped his hands in front of him. Jan Di noticed that he was watching her closely, as she brought the glass to her lips. She took a drink and set the glass down. "Your father told you, didn't he?"

"Told me what, Eomma?" Seok-Young wore an awkward smile.

Jan Di smirked. "You don't lie well, my son. You're like Eomma in that respect."

Seok-Young exhaled and stared down at his clasped hands. "Yes, Eomma… Appa told me about it…"

Jan Di nodded. She sniffled and quickly wiped away a tear with the back of her sleeve.

"Oh, please don't be sad, Eomma…," Seok-Young begged. She noticed that his eyes were slightly moistened, too.

Seok-Yong was a stoic boy, but very loving. He sometimes appeared aloof on the outside, but Jan Di knew that he was actually very soft inside.

Jan Di put on a strong smile. "It's OK, my boy. I'm OK. I have your father, and I have two wonderful sons," she patted Seok-Young lightly on the cheek, "And a wonderful daughter, so Eomma is very happy… Oh, and you know that your brother is coming home in a week to visit!"

Seok-Young smiled and nodded. "Ye, Eomma."

But Seok-Young could tell that his mother was still suffering. He went to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Jan Di patted his arm lightly and squeezed him back. "Gomawo, Seok-Y…"

Just then, Ji Hoo entered the kitchen. He smiled at the scene and approached. Ji Hoo placed a hand on Seok-Young's back. "Gomawo, Son…," and Ji Hoo gave Seok-Young a look, as if to indicate that he'd take it from there. Seok-Young nodded to his father and left the room.

"Come along, my otter, I have a new song to play for you…"

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Jan Di had been rushing around for days, preparing the place for the arrival of Min Seo Hyun. Her unnie and Ji Hoo's former love was in town for a visit and was also helping with a charity event they had been organizing.

Min Seo Hyun arrived at the Yoon Household. She was dressed in the latest fashion, a stylish Parisian dress and boots, accessorized by a scarf and golden jewelry.

All of F4 was there, along with their children, and Seo Hyun was going around greeting everyone…

Seok-Young, Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun were all grouped together, watching—or rather, _staring_ —at Seo Hyun.

"So, that is your appa's ex-girlfriend, huh?" Jun-Seo commented, folding his arms. He cocked his head to get a better view.

"Yep. That's her…," Seok-Young muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"How does your eomma feel about her visiting?" Jae-Jin asked.

"She doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she's happy about it. They're friends."

"She's a model, right?" Il-Hun chimed in.

"She was. I don't think she's doing much modeling these days. She's focusing more on her legal career, according to Appa and Eomma," Seok-Young informed.

"Well, she still looks pretty darn good for her age…," Jae-Jin said.

"Yea man, daaang!" Il-Hun uttered, "I don't usually find women attractive who are old enough to be my mother, but dang!" Il-Hun gave a low whistle.

Seok-Young shook his head. "Are you two even supposed to like girls yet?"

"Well, whether we're supposed to or not, it's a fact," Jae-Jin replied.

Seok-Young gave a short laugh.

"Yea, so when did you start liking girls, Hyung?" Il-Hun asked.

"Well, I guess it was around your age…," Seok-Young replied.

* * *

The girls were watching the boys with a mixture of disgust and amusement upon their faces.

"Would you look at that?" Gu Ju-Mi shook her head at the boys, causing her curls to bounce lightly.

"Shameless!" Yeong-Hui exclaimed.

"Their jaws are practically on the floor!" Song Hye-Mi exclaimed, placing a hand on her slender hip.

"Min Seo Hyun _is_ beautiful, but she's old enough to be their eomma…so it's kind of disgusting…," Ju Mi chastised, "Look at my oppa's stupid face," she gave a short laugh.

Still, the girls were _all_ rather envious of Seo Hyun.

"She is really beautiful, though, isn't she?" Mee-Yon spoke.

"And so stylish…" Yeong-Hui added.

"I know; I just love her outfit!" So Ae-Jeong jumped in. She'd just gotten into fashionable clothes and makeup, though her parents didn't allow her to wear it.

"Mm," the girls all nodded.

"And she's smart and talented, too," Mee-Yon added. Like her mother, Mee-Yon admired Seo Hyun, but it was her own eomma who was Mee-Yon's true role model.

* * *

Min Seo Hyun approached the group of boys.

"Oh, this should be good…," Ju-Mi commented. The girls folded their arms and watched.

* * *

The boys all grew gravely silent and stiff as boards when Seo Hyun came into proximity. She was beaming at them. "Well, what a handsome group of young men you are!" Seo Hyun exclaimed, and the boys simultaneously blushed and dropped their heads out of modesty.

* * *

"Look at those dummies…they're eating it up…," Ju-Mi commented, grinning.

Eun-Jeong had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. She was watching Seok-Young's reaction closely…

* * *

Seo Hyun went up to Seok-Young first. He prepared to bow to her and introduce himself, but before he could do so, she suddenly took his face in her hands. Seok-Young felt his cheeks warm up, and he was staring straight into her dark chocolate eyes. His own eyes went slightly wide.

"I would know you anywhere, Yoon Seok-Young!" Seo Hyun exclaimed, "Oh, you look just like a mini version of your father! But…," she took a good look at him, "…with your mother's beautiful eyes…"

Seo Hyun smiled at Seok-Young and released his cheeks. Seok-Young bowed politely to Seo Hyun and glanced away, swallowing the lump in his throat.

* * *

Mee-Yon giggled, "Look at my oppa; he's blushing!" she pointed over at Seok-Young, clutching at her sides—nearly doubled over from laughter

The other girls all laughed, except for Eun-Jeong, who did not find it quite so hilarious as her best friend. In fact, Eun-Jeong found herself to be a bit envious of Seo Hyun, too, but not exactly for the same reasons as the other girls…

Though it was stupid, she felt envious that Min Seo Hyun currently had the undivided attention of her Seok-Young Oppa…

Eun-Jeong watched Seok-Young bashfully turn from Seo Hyun, turning a brighter shade of red than she'd ever seen his face, and for some reason…she felt this gnawing bit of jealousy.

 _He probably thinks she's hot…_ , Eun-Jeong thought begrudgingly.

Eun-Jeong sighed and immediately mentally berated herself for being so silly. It was utterly ridiculous, wasn't it? So what if Seok-Young thought Seo Hyun was attractive… That shouldn't really bother her…

But Eun-Jeong rather wished he would look at _her_ like he was now looking at Min Seo Hyun…

…

* * *

Next, Seo Hyun approached the girls. Putting aside their laughter and other thoughts, they all greeted her politely and bowed. Seo Hyun asked Mee-Yon all about her swimming and asked each of the girls about their respective interests, school, and their lives. She was as charming as everyone said…

Then, Seo Hyun approached Jan Di and Ji Hoo. She pulled Jan Di into a warm hug first and then turned to Ji Hoo.

"It's so nice to see both of you again!" Seo Hyun exclaimed.

"You, too, Unnie," Jan Di replied, and Ji Hoo smiled and nodded.

Seo Hyun hugged Jan Di again. She broke the hug after a few seconds and held Jan Di's arms outstretched to get a better look at her. "Well, you haven't aged a day, Jan Di! You're so beautiful!"

Jan Di glanced away, "You're too kind, Unnie. But it's you who time seems to have stood still for. You look incredible."

Seo Hyun beamed at Jan Di. "You're so sweet, Jan Di. And your kids…oh!" Seo Hyun clasped her hands together, "They are just completely adorable and perfect! Well, how could they not turn out that way with you and Ji Hoo as their parents?"

Jan Di and Ji Hoo smiled. "Gomawo, Unnie," Jan Di said.

* * *

Seo Hyun took Jan Di aside to chat in the kitchen, while Jan Di finished preparing dinner. And the two women talked about their lives and their families.

Seo Hyun was married now to a world-renowned philanthropist, who was also a lawyer. Seo Hyun's husband was not able to join her in South Korea due to being away on business. He was a handsome, kind man, and he truly seemed fitting for Jan Di's amazing unnie. They had two children and lived in the south of France, but they were hardly ever there. Jan Di was very thankful that Seo Hyun was so happy now.

Seo Hyun pulled out some recent photos of her kids to show Jan Di, and they talked of her work and her travels. Jan Di listened with stars in her eyes. It was silly, but she still idealized Seo Hyun. Seo Hyun truly led an amazing life, but despite that, Jan Di wouldn't trade her own life for anything in the world.

Jan Di took Seo Hyun for a tour of the house, and then they all sat down to dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the boys were all hanging out and talking, and the girls were also gathered together. Jan Di was cleaning up in the kitchen.

Eun-Jeong watched the boys—well, one boy in particular—and she leaned heavily against the wall. She inadvertently released a sigh, as she watched Seok-Young smile and laugh about something Jun Seo said.

 _That smile again…_

Jan Di came out of the kitchen, still holding a dish towel. She noticed Eun-Jeong leaning against the wall and staring out, with a faint smile upon her lips. Jan Di knew that _lovesick_ look all too well, and she followed Eun-Jeong's gaze. It appeared that her _son_ was on the other end of it…

Jan Di approached Eun-Jeong, who still hadn't registered her presence. "How was the food, Eun-Jeong-ah?" she touched Eun-Jeong's shoulder.

"Oh, Aunt Jan Di! You…startled me…," Eun-Jeong stammered.

"Mianhae, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

"It was very good, Aunt Jan Di!" Eun-Jeong bowed, and Jan Di smiled at her. Then Eun-Jeong dropped her head and sighed.

Jan Di wasn't sure if she should step in. It seemed like a mother-daughter subject, but she decided to ask, "Eun-Jeong-ah, is something on your mind?"

Eun-Jeong chuckled awkwardly and gave a vibrant head shake, "No, Aunt Jan Di, nothing!"

Jan Di smiled and nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "OK then."

Jan Di turned to walk off, but Eun-Jeong stopped her, "Well…Aunt Jan Di…"

"Yes?" Jan Di turned back.

"Um…how did you get Uncle Ji Hoo to like you?"

Jan Di smiled affectionately at Eun-Jeong and thought about her question for a moment. "I didn't really do much at all. I just kind of pined over him," Jan Di gave a short laugh, "…and I kept trying to see him, but I…ended up letting him go because he liked someone else…"

Eun-Jeong looked at Jan Di curiously.

"But he came back…" Jan Di decided not to get into all the details of it. "…I don't know why he ended up liking me, Eun-Jeong-ah... He just kept coming to my rescue, and we became close friends… There were a lot of obstacles, and we didn't get together right away, but he was always there for me, through everything… And we ended up falling in love. We're soulmates…"

Eun-Jeong had heard her mother speak of this _soulmates_ concept before.

"How did you know you were soulmates, Aunt Jan Di?"

Jan Di gazed off dreamily. "I don't know. You just feel it. He was always showing up when I needed him the most. I call him my firefighter because whenever the alarm in my heart went off—and it did quite a few times back then—he would show up, to rescue me, or comfort me, whatever I needed…"

Eun-Jeong smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice, to have a guy to protect you and come to your rescue…like a fairy tale…"

Eun-Jeong had never thought she would be such a sentimental fool. But then again, perhaps it was in her blood… After all, her mother was a romantic, who believed in soulmates and true love and happy endings...

"Yes, it was nice," Jan Di spoke, "It was a great comfort. He was like a gift from Heaven to me…"

"I hope I have that someday," Eun-Jeong commented off-handedly.

"You will, Eun-Jeong-ah, you will."

Eun-Jeong smiled and turned to Jan Di, "Thank you, Aunt Jan Di." And Jan Di pulled her into a warm hug. "Now, go on," Jan Di smiled and lightly shoved Eun-Jeong off.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Ga Eul sat in Eun-Jeong's room, brushing her hair and having some quality mother-daughter time.

"Eomma…," Eun-Jeong spoke softly.

"Yes, Baby?"

"…Do you think I should tell Seok-Young how I feel about him…?"

Ga Eul smiled tenderly. "You have to decide that for yourself, Baby. But I think that it is important to express your feelings…"

"But I'm afraid, Eomma…what if…he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well, at least you'll know, Baby… You know, your appa taught me how to be strong in matters of the heart… And sometimes you have to withstand trials to become strong… As a mother, I never want you to experience pain or heartache, but it is a part of life…" Ga Eul tightened her mouth. Eun-Jeong turned to look at her mother.

Ga Eul stroked her cheek and brushed aside a strand of hair, placing it behind her ear delicately.

"I have to be brave, right, Eomma?"

Ga Eul smiled and nodded. She kissed Eun-Jeong on the head and bid her goodnight.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Eun-Jeong had barely slept, for she had been over and over it in her head, what she was going to say to Seok-Young. She'd decided to tell him how she felt about him…

"Oppa, can we talk?" she asked.

Eun Jeong was feeling brave after her talk with her eomma, though she was suddenly feeling the familiar presence of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach when she saw Seok-Young.

They greeted one another at the stairwell, and after a brief awkward period, Eun-Jeong decided. Just rip it off, like a bandaid.

"I like you, Oppa!" she blurted out. _There, I said it…_

Seok-Young felt his chest begin to rise and fall, but he worked to temper it. "I had a feeling that you did, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he said seriously.

Eun-Jeong stared at him, slightly stunned by his blunt response.

"I'm not trying to be arrogant right now, Eun-Jeong-ah. I just noticed it. I notice things… And I want you to know that…I'm very flattered…"

Seok-Young approached her and looked into her eyes. She glanced away, fighting back tears. _He's flattered_ … It didn't sound good…

"I want you to know that I think you're very beautiful and wonderful, Eun-Jeong-ah. You make me smile and laugh like no one else can, aside from maybe my sister…," he paused, turning away and blinking a few times. "…But the thing is…that's what you've always been to me… You're like a sister to me, Eun-Jeong-ah..."

Eun-Jeong felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. That was certainly not what you want to hear from the guy you have a crush on. Eun-Jeong felt hot tears piling up behind her eyes. She glanced away and nodded. "I got it, Oppa…I understand…," she blinked back the tears.

"No. No, you don't." He approached her and took her arms in his. Despite the situation, her fragile heart began to beat harder and faster at his touch. "Please don't misunderstand…," Seok-Young said gently, "I do like you… _a lot_..."

She felt hope arise like a new day…

"But…," Seok-Young clenched his jaw.

 _But_ …, Eun-Jeong thought desolately.

"I just…don't think it's a good idea…for us to…date."

And then she felt her stomach drop out, and her heart hit the ground with a painful thud. She did her best to smile, while still fighting back the pesky tears. "Oh…," she nodded vibrantly, "Yes, of course. You're absolutely right, Oppa… I never said anything about that, anyway… And yes, it's a horrible idea…," she mumbled bitterly.

Seok-Young sighed. "…Eun-Jeong-ah, let me explain… Not only would we have to deal with our parents on the matter, but if it didn't work out…I fear for what it would do to our friendship... And not to mention, we'd have to see each other at our families' gatherings…and it might be awkward…"

Eun-Jeong nodded. "I guess that makes sense, Oppa…," her voice trembled, and her body was quickly following suit. She looked away.

"You're very special to me, and I care about you so much, Eun-Jeong-ah. I don't ever want to hurt you," he said sincerely, "And this is truly breaking my heart…"

She looked back at him, and it was evident from his face that he was speaking the truth.

"I've actually been over and over it in my head… I've tried to think about it rationally…and I just don't see how it could work…," he said.

Eun-Jeong nodded, again unable to look at him. She was simply doing her best not to burst into tears.

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," he spoke softly.

"It's OK, Oppa," she sniffled and wiped a few renegade droplets with the back of her hand.

"Please know that this was an extremely tough decision for me," he said even more delicately.

"Well, if it was a tough decision for you, then I guess that makes it all better…," she muttered, looking away.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, _please_ …," he lightly grasped her arms, "Look at me..."

She turned to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry…," he said.

And then, he put a hand behind her head and leaned down slightly to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

The kiss intensified, and his lips remained upon her forehead, pressing in deeper. As his burning kiss persisted, Eun-Jeong felt as though her heart couldn't settle down.

He finally pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Eun-Jeong-ah…I…"

Eun-Jeong put on a brave face. "I'm fine, Oppa, really… You don't need to say anything more. I get it, and it's fine. You're right about all of that. I'll just…see you later!" she said in an overly fake-bubbly tone. Then, she rushed off.

Seok-Young released a heavy exhale. He slumped against the wall and buried his face in his hands, certain that he was going to regret this—and very soon.. _._

 _I'm sorry, Eun-Jeong-ah… I'm so sorry… Yoon Seok-Young, you're such a babo…_

And a tear fell and rolled steadily down his cheek.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Eun-Jeong was walking with Mee-Yon, much more slowly than usual, almost as if she were walking through heavy mud or even quicksand… Perhaps she was being weighed down by her broken heart… Mee-Yon had noticed her friend's mood, but Eun-Jeong would not tell her what the problem was…

As she walked along, Eun-Jeong noticed Seok-Young on the level below them. Her eyes focused upon him and then upon a girl.

"Sunbae!" a girl with long, dark wavy hair shouted, as she bounded up to Seok-Young. She immediately hooked her arm around his.

And Eun-Jeong once again felt that sickening weightless feeling in her stomach. She gazed over the side of the railing, unable to look away. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw Seok-Young smile and nod to the girl.

"Hey, Mee-Yon-ah…who's that girl with Oppa?" Eun-Jeong asked, feeling her heart jump into her throat.

Mee-Yon craned her neck to see. "Ohh, her. That's Gun Mi Na. She's a first year high school student, a flutist. She's an excellent student and basically the female version of Oppa… I can't really stand her, though…she's so pushy… I know that's not very charitable, though…"

Eun-Jeong nodded. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "…Does Oppa…like her?"

Mee-Yon poked out her cheeks, as she thought about it. "I'm not sure. She definitely likes him, though…"

Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon looked on, as Mi Na smiled and giggled, while walking with Seok-Young. Eun-Jeong strained to see Seok-Young's face. If she could just see his face then perhaps she could tell if he liked her... But she was walking together with him, arm-in-arm…so it was painfully obvious…

"Why?" Mee-Yon asked, stirring Eun-Jeong from her reverie.

"Oh. Just wondering…"

Mee-Yon nodded. "It looks like Oppa is just being polite to her right now. But I think Oppa does like someone…"

Eun-Jeong felt as though her heart stopped for a moment.

"Yea, I think he was talking to Appa about it… Maybe it's her…I don't know, though. Usually Oppa and I talk about everything, but he hasn't told me about this."

This bothered Mee-Yon a bit. She didn't like when her oppa kept secrets from her. But it was his choice and his life, so she had to understand.

Eun-Jeong watched Seok-Young and Mi Na walk off together—she was _still_ clinging to his arm. Suddenly Eun-Jeong felt an overwhelming surge of jealousy, and her chest ached painfully.

* * *

It was all suddenly making sense to Eun-Jeong, why Seok-Young had dismissed her…

It wasn't because of their families or the potential for ruining their friendship… He was trying to let her down easy because he didn't like her; he liked someone else…

Eun-Jeong was suddenly in imminent danger of bursting into tears like a small child.

"Excuse me, Mee-Yon-ah," Eun-Jeong said, "I…have something in my eye…," she placed a hand to her face and rushed off toward the bathroom.

As she speed-walked away from her best friend, Eun-Jeong shot one last glance to Seok-Young. This time, he caught sight of her, and they exchanged a _look_. Seok-Young's gaze lingered upon Eun-Jeong, and she quickly looked away, as her tears were once again threatening to spill.

She looked back again, just in time to see Seok-Young being _literally_ dragged away by Mi Na...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts?**_

 _ **Teaser: Chapter Four: Sparks Part II: Another guy forces Seok-Young to come to terms with his feelings. Will he finally reveal his true feelings and take a chance on love? And will Eun-Jeong accept it?**_


	4. Sparks Part II

**_A/N: So, this got very long, so I decided to break it into two parts. I should be able to have the third part out by tomorrow night. Bear with me on this one, though. Hopefully it's not too boring or anything. I think Part III will be much more enjoyable. This one was kind of building up to things... But I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own "First Love" by Berry Good (a female K-pop group). And I did not put the lyrics in for copyright reasons, though check them out if you're not familiar with the song. You could even listen to it while reading that part to set the mood. ;) And thanks to jayjayzek for helping me choose a sad song for Eun-Jeong._**

 ** _Dear GGABB readers: I'm so sorry for the delay, but I got a bit stuck and then inspiration hit for this one. I'll update asap..._**

 ** _Ghost: Sorry! A little more misery, but it'll get better._**

* * *

After school, Eun-Jeong went straight to her room—barely speaking to anyone—and collapsed onto her bed. It felt like the worst day in the history of existence… After the initial rejection from Seok-Young—and then _again_ , after she'd seen him with Gun Mi Na—Eun-Jeong had cried her eyes out in a bathroom stall.

A broken heart… So this was what it felt like… And it hurt so bad that she wanted to die…

Her stomach had been in knots all day, so she hadn't eaten a thing, nor had she been able to concentrate in school. She'd even scored poorly on a quiz because of it…

Eun-Jeong just kept replaying her conversation with Seok-Young over and over and over in her head… And each time she ran through it, she felt like falling apart. She really didn't know how she managed to keep it together all day…

And then there was that kiss… Sure, it was a _friend kiss_ —to the forehead—but it had still managed to turn her into complete mush…

* * *

Eun-Jeong was relieved to _finally_ reach the sanctuary of her room, and she collapsed into the warm arms of her queen sized bed. She pulled out her phone and brought up the song "First Love" by Berry Good on her playlist, stuck in a pair of earbuds, and hit repeat. She grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and squeezed it tight. And she cried…

Eun-Jeong's phone suddenly vibrated next to her. She picked it up and opened the text message. It was from Seok-Young…

It simply read: _"Annyeong. How are you?"_ And there was a little smiley face after that.

 _Ugh, don't even bother, Oppa… You're worried about how I'm doing now? What, do you think I'm not alright?_

Eun-Jeong decided not to respond, and she sunk back into the warm bosom of her pillow.

…

* * *

Eun-Jeong lay on her back staring up at the ceiling—allowing the tears to freely stream down her cheeks—when a knock came at the door. She sat up and pulled out the earbuds, and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Come in…," she called. And Yeong-Hui entered.

Yeong-Hui took one look at her twin and knew that something awful had happened. She released a soft sigh and went to Eun-Jeong's bed. She sat on the edge of it.

"What happened, Eun-Jeong-ah?"

Eun-Jeong sniffed, "What do you mean?" Her eyes had a pinkish tint to them, and her face was tear-stained.

Yeong-Hui raised a brow. "Come on, Eun-Jeong-ah, I know something is wrong. I'm your twin sister… I know you better than anyone; you can't fool me… Not to mention the depressing atmosphere in here…the blasting of music, the fact that you've been crying on your bed… And what have you been listening to, anyway?"

Yeong-Hui snatched the phone from Eun-Jeong before she could protest. "Ah, I see… 'First Love,' huh? You got it bad, don't you?"

Eun-Jeong scoffed and looked away.

"Oh, hey you have a message…," Yeong-Hui commented, and Eun-Jeong quickly took her phone back.

Yeong-Hui sighed, "Does this mood of yours by chance have something to do with Oppa?"

Eun-Jeong dropped her head and sniffled. "Well…yes," she nodded, "I…told Oppa that…I like him…"

"I see. And I take it that it didn't go the way you wanted…"

Eun-Jeong shook her head pitifully. "He told me that…he…likes me…but as a… _sister_!" Eun-Jeong dramatically threw herself down upon the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Yeong-Hui sighed. "That's nonsense..."

"Huh?" Eun-Jeong turned her face toward her sister, as she lay clutching her pillow.

"Oppa was obviously not being truthful, or maybe he doesn't realize his feelings… Whatever the case, I've seen how he looks at you and the way he flirts with you. He definitely likes you more than a sister and more than a friend…"

"You really think so?" Eun-Jeong sat up slowly, still grasping onto the pillow. She wore a slight pout upon her full lips, but her moistened eyes grew hopeful.

Yeong-Hui nodded. "Yes, I really think so."

"So…what do you think I should do, Yeong-Hui-ah?"

"Hm…," Yeong-Hui placed a finger to her dimpled chin. She suddenly snapped her fingers, as if she'd had some great epiphany. "I think you should _force_ Oppa to admit his feelings for you…"

"Huh? Force him…how?" Eun-Jeong had to admit that she was a bit curious about what her sister had in mind.

Yeong-Hui tossed Eun-Jeong a devious grin. "I think you should make him _jealous_ …"

Eun-Jeong pursed her lips, "Jealous… How?"

"Maybe you should pretend to be interested in someone else… Maybe we could even get a guy to show interest in you and play along…"

Eun-Jeong gaped at her twin. "What?" Eun-Jeong scoffed, "How would we do that?"

"Well, I have a few guy friends…," Yeong-Hui brought out her devilish smile again.

"Oh yes, I know about these so-called _guy friends_ of yours, Yeong-Hui-ah... And I've been meaning to talk to you about that…," Eun-Jeong replied. "Don't you think you should stop stringing along these poor guys? They're obviously hopelessly in love with you… They're like little puppies, following you around and drooling all over you…"

"I'm not stringing them along," Yeong-Hui responded assertively, "I've never given them any kind of romantic encouragement."

Eun-Jeong sighed, "OK, then. Fine, my mistake." She'd hold off on further discussion until another time, she supposed.

"So, what do you think about my plan then, Eun-Jeong-ah?"

Eun-Jeong thought for a moment. _I can't go through with that…can I?_

"I don't like it. I can't do it, Yeong-Hui-ah! And I am surprised at you! When did you get to be so diabolical?"

Yeong-Hui gave a little laugh. "It's for a good cause. I love my unnie very much, and I love Oppa, too, even though he's being a big dummy right now… It's for Oppa's good, too. He doesn't seem to realize what will make him happy, so, we'd be helping him out. Oh, and I also think you should make sure to look _extra nice_ around him… Make sure Oppa knows exactly what he's missing out on!"

"Well…," Eun-Jeong paused to consider, "No, I can't!"

Yeong-Hui sighed, rather disappointed that she wasn't going to get to see her brilliant plan through to fruition. "OK then…"

"Thanks anyway, Yeong-Hui-ah…"

Yeong-Hui pursed her lips. "Suit yourself. Hm, maybe the direct route would be better anyway. Maybe I should have a little chat with Oppa instead...," she grinned.

"No! Don't do that, Yeong-Hui-ah, _please_!"

Yeong-Hui released a disappointed sigh. "OK, fine, I won't…"

...

* * *

 _That evening…_

Jan Di sat with Ga Eul in the living room of the So household, visiting and having tea. Yi Jeong was at the museum.

Jan Di took a sip of her tea. Something had been on her mind, and she wasn't sure if she should bring it up to Ga Eul…

"So, Ga Eul-ah, how has Eun-Jeong-ah been ?" Jan Di finally decided to ask.

"Oh, she's doing fine, Jan Di-yah. She's a typical teenager, I suppose," Ga Eul smiled.

Jan Di squinted over at Ga Eul. Ga Eul had been rather _quiet_ lately, as if she had some secret she was keeping… And Jan Di vowed to find out what it was…

"So, you said that Eun-Jeong is starting to like boys, right?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Mm," she took a sip of her tea.

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Well, you know, I had an interesting conversation with Eun-Jeong-ah the night that Seo Hyun Unnie came to dinner..."

"Oh, did you?" Ga Eul turned to Jan Di in interest.

"Yes. She was asking about how I got Ji Hoo to like me..."

Ga Eul laughed. "Did you tell her the story?"

"More or less. I didn't go into all the drama of it. But I did talk to her about him coming to my rescue and being my soulmate and about love… I'm sorry if I shouldn't have. I know that's your place, but she was asking questions..."

"It's OK. I had a similar talk with her, too."

Jan Di nodded. "And I noticed something that night...," she began.

"Oh? What did you notice, Jan Di-yah?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this, but it seems as though Eun-Jeong may…have a crush on my son…"

Ga Eul nodded slowly and a faint smile crossed her lips. "Yes, I know. She talked to me about him."

"You knew?" Jan Di turned fully to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, Jan Di-yah, she didn't really want anyone to know, that's why. It was a mother-daughter promise; you understand that. I didn't even tell Yi Jeong. And let me tell you…that was _not easy_ because he's noticed the way she's been acting, and he's concerned... But it seems that Eun-Jeong's emotions gave her away to you anyway."

"Mm." Suddenly, Jan Di smiled brightly and clasped her hands together. "I think this is so great! Imagine if our kids got together! I think they would be so cute together! Don't you think so, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul smiled. "Well, yes, I think Seok-Young would be a great choice for Eun-Jeong, if he feels the same way about her, that is…"

Jan Di paused, "Oh, right…" Jan Di realized that in her excitement she'd failed to consider _that_ possibility. "I'm not sure how he feels about her… But how could any boy not like So Eun-Jeong?!"

Ga Eul smiled in appreciation of Jan Di's compliment.

"Ji Hoo seems to think that Seok-Young likes a girl…perhaps it is Eun-Jeong! Maybe I could somehow find out…," Jan Di deliberated.

"I'm sure it'll come out in time if anything happens. Actually Eun-Jeong was considering telling Seok-Young about her feelings for him… Hmm, I wonder if she told him yet…," Ga Eul mused. "She's been in her room all evening. I'm kind of worried…"

…

* * *

"Unnie did tell Oppa about her feelings..." The 10-year-old Ae-Jeong said, as she crept into the living room.

"Oh, Ae-Jeong-Y! Where did you come from?" Jan Di asked, slightly startled.

"Oh, hello, Baby. We didn't see you there…," Ga Eul added. "Did you say that Eun-Jeong told Seok-Young about her feelings for him?"

Ae-Jeong approached her eomma and aunt. "Yes, Unnie did tell Oppa that she likes him…"

"And what happened, Ae-Jeong-Y?" Jan Di asked. She and Ga Eul eagerly awaited the youngest So's response—literally on the edge of their seats.

All of a sudden, Yeong-Hui rushed into the room. "Ae-Jeong-Y! Where did you hear that?!" she demanded.

Ae-Jeong looked to her sister. "Well, I overheard you and Eun-Jeong Unnie talking…"

Ae-Jeong turned back to Ga Eul and Jan Di. "Oppa told Unnie that he likes her as a sister only…"

Yeong-Hui gaped at her little sister.

"He said what?!" Jan Di exclaimed. Ga Eul's face fell.

Yeong-Hui rushed over to Ae-Jeong and covered her mouth. "Ae-Jeong-Y! That was supposed to be a secret…," she hissed.

Ae-Jeong started babbling through Yeong-Hui's hand. Ga Eul sighed. "Yeong-Hui, please don't cover your sister's mouth…"

Yeong-Hui sighed and released Ae-Jeong, who immediately began talking again. "Ye, Eomma…," she stepped away from Yeong-Hui, who was glaring daggers at her. Ae-Jeong stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Why is it a secret, Unnie? Eomma and Aunt Jan Di should know that Oppa broke Unnie's heart…," Ae-Jeong muttered sadly, clasping her hands in front of her and looking to Ga Eul and Jan Di with large doe-eyes.

Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged a disheartened look. "I wonder if I should go and check on Eun-Jeong," Ga Eul muttered.

"It's OK… She's fine, Eomma. She just wants to be alone," Yeong-Hui interjected. Ga Eul gave a sad nod.

Jan Di grimaced, and she folded her arms tight across her chest. "Well, maybe I should just have a little talk with my son…"

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea, Jan Di-yah… It would have been nice, but if Seok-Young doesn't feel that way about Eun-Jeong there's nothing we can do. We can't force him to have feelings for her…"

Jan Di sighed and gave a slow nod. "I suppose you're right…"

"Oppa _does_ have feelings for Unnie!" Ae-Jeong interjected. Yeong-Hui gave her a cautionary glance and took a step toward her. Ga Eul raised a brow, and Yeong-Hui stopped dead in her tracks.

Ga Eul and Jan Di turned back to Ae-Jeong.

"Really, Baby?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes, Oppa has been flirting with Unnie…," Ae-Jeong replied, feeling very pleased with herself that she had such _important_ news to share.

Yeong-Hui smacked her own forehead lightly and shook her head.

"Oh, he has been, _has he_?!" Jan Di released an exasperated exhale.

Ae-Jeong nodded her head, and her short pigtails bobbed along. "That's what Yeong-Hui Unnie said, right Unnie?"

"Aigoo! Yes, that's right, Ae-Jeong-Y…," Yeong-Hui conceded.

"And Yeong-Hui Unnie told Eun-Jeong Unnie that she should make Oppa jealous, and she was going to have her guy friend help out, but Eun-Jeong Unnie said no."

Yeong-Hui went over to Ae-Jeong again and placed her hands upon her sister's smaller shoulders. Ae-Jeong looked up and scowled at her. "Don't you cover up my mouth again, Unnie!"

Yeong-Hui gave a nervous laugh and looked to Ga Eul, still holding onto the younger So. "That was just a little joke, Eomma…"

Ga Eul shook her head at her daughter.

"Eomma, Aunt Jan Di, don't tell Eun-Jeong-ah or Oppa that you know about this, OK?" Yeong-Hui pleaded.

Ga Eul and Jan Di looked between each other and then back to the girls.

"Alright, Yeong-Hui," Ga Eul replied. And Jan Di nodded.

"Go on now…," Ga Eul waved them off, and the girls rushed out of the room.

* * *

Jan Di gave a heavy sigh. "Aigoo, I can't believe Seok-Young would do that… I'm so sorry, Ga Eul…"

"It's not your fault, Jan Di-yah. And I'm sure Seok-Young had his reasons. He's not a cruel boy. I don't think he would purposely toy with Eun-Jeong's heart..."

"Well, no, I wouldn't think so either…but if he didn't have feelings for her, then he shouldn't have been flirting with her and leading her on!"

"I agree, Jan Di-yah…," Ga Eul replied somberly.

"I don't want my son to go around breaking hearts…I won't allow it!"

Ga Eul could tell that her best friend was worked up. "Now, don't do anything rash, Jan Di-yah. We should probably let them work it out…"

Jan Di nodded, but the gears in her head already appeared to be rapidly turning.

"At least maybe consult with Ji Hoo first…," Ga Eul suggested. "I mean, he had that talk with Seok-Young recently, right?"

Jan Di sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea…I'll do that."

…

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

Seok-Young sat in the living room of his home with Gun Mi Na next to him on the couch. They still wore their school uniforms, but they had taken their jackets off. Seok-Young was silently looking over a piece of sheet music, while Mi Na studied him. Her elbow rested against her knee and her head was in her hand.

"What do you think of it, Sunbae?" Mi Na asked. She inched closer to him on the couch. Seok-Young noticed this and subtly slid away.

"It's pretty good," he replied, focusing fully upon the musical score again, "I think it's a good choice for the duet."

Mi Na continued to stare at Seok-Young—while he memorized the score—a faint smile playing upon her lips.

Jan Di had returned home. She put on a fake smile and entered the room with a tray of tea and cookies. Seok-Young and Mi Na looked up, and Mi Na quickly put some distance between herself and Seok-Young.

"Oh, hi, Eomma," Seok-Young said casually. And he introduced Mi Na.

Mi Na stood and gave Jan Di a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Yoon!"

Jan Di gave Mi Na a nod. She smiled and placed the tray down upon the coffee table. "Here you go, some tea and snacks," she said.

"Thank you, Eomma," Seok-Young replied, and then he went right back to the music.

"Can I get anything else for you two?" Jan Di asked.

Seok-Young looked to Mi Na. "Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Yoon!" she stood and bowed again. Jan Di also gave her a short bow.

"No, we're fine. Thank you, Eomma," Seok-Young added.

Jan Di pursed her lips and nodded. It was taking everything she had to hold her tongue. How could Seok-Young break Eun-Jeong's heart and then immediately invite another girl over. Oh, sure they were rehearsing together, but Jan Di was suspicious…

Perhaps this was the girl Ji Hoo had been talking about that Seok-Young liked and not Eun-Jeong, after all… Jan Di sighed.

This Gun Mi Na… Jan Di wasn't quite sure what to make of her just yet… But right away Jan Di had decided that she wore too much makeup and that she was entirely too _friendly_ …

Jan Di left the room. She knew she shouldn't, but she decided to eavesdrop a little…so she hung around the corner of the kitchen entrance and peeked out slightly.

"You know, I was just thinking…perhaps we should change the bridge slightly…," Seok-Young closed his eyes and began to hum it to himself. He opened his eyes again and grabbed a pencil to change several of the notes.

"Oh yes, that does sound much better…," Mi Na murmured dreamily, and she leaned in slightly. "You know, you have a very nice voice, Sunbae…"

"Thank you," Seok-Young responded flatly.

Jan Di rolled her eyes—this girl was **way** too obvious—and went back into the kitchen. But she planned to find some excuse to check on them again soon…

Mi Na glanced toward the kitchen and—noticing the coast was clear—scooted closer to Seok-Young again. She laid a hand on his arm, and he looked at her curiously.

"Sunbae…," she twirled a strand of her long, wavy hair around her finger.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I called you… _Oppa_?"

* * *

Seok-Young blinked a few times. And his mind drifted to Eun-Jeong…and how she had always called him that…

She even had a _special_ way of saying it—he could hear her voice in his head—and somehow the word sounded so much sweeter coming from her… He could even see her lips as she spoke, the way they moved… And she always wore a particular shade of lip gloss—simple, yet alluring…

And he wondered about those cherry red lips… He wondered what it would be like to…

Seok-Young was ripped from such thoughts by the memory of earlier… And he suddenly felt absolutely _horrible_ , recalling what he'd said to Eun-Jeong that morning. He had been feeling awful about it all day, in fact. And it didn't help matters that he always remembered even the tiniest of details…

He could still see Eun-Jeong's face, how devastated she'd looked… And he could still hear her voice, the way it had trembled when she spoke… She'd been so nervous, yet so brave to confess her feelings…

He, on the other hand, had been a complete _coward_ …

Seok-Young knew that he'd broken Eun-Jeong's heart, and he hadn't been lying when he'd said that it had broken his, too… His chest ached painfully at the mere thought of it… Focusing upon a task had helped him—not to forget—but to tuck away the pain temporarily… Yet, that one little word had brought it all rushing back in an instant, like a tidal wave.

He'd wanted to make amends, and he'd tried to start a conversation with her through text, but she'd ignored it… Not that he could really blame her…

* * *

" _No,"_ Seok-Young abruptly replied—harsher than he'd intended. He didn't want Mi Na to call him Oppa… For him, the title was reserved for only a select— _special_ —few…

"What?" Mi Na seemed shocked and a bit hurt. She almost looked as though she was beginning to tear up.

But Seok-Young was a polite and tender-hearted boy. And he felt a bit guilty for being so harsh with Mi Na. She _was_ a nice girl, after all…

Seok-Young sighed. "I'm sorry, Mi Na," he rubbed the back of his neck, "…Well, I um…I suppose you can call me Oppa if you want…," he reluctantly agreed to the request.

Mi Na nodded slowly, "OK."

"Well," Seok-Young cleared his throat, "Shall we run through it then?"

Mi Na nodded, and they pulled out their respective instruments.

Seok-Young and Mi Na played through the piece in perfect harmony, each of them performing their own solo. The piece was a sad love song, and it was wreaking havoc upon Seok-Young's already swirling emotions…

They played the song once more, and then Mi Na glanced at her diamond plated watch. "Oh shoot, I need to get home, Oppa…," she muttered rather dismally.

Seok-Young had to force himself not to show his discontent at hearing that from another girl's lips. "OK," he simply replied. He was rather relieved, actually, for he was physically _and_ emotionally spent. "I'll have someone take you home."

"Gomawo," Mi Na put on a smile, but she was rather disappointed that he wouldn't be going along, too.

Seok-Young arranged for Mi Na's ride, and he walked her out. She hesitated just outside the door—it was _obvious_ what she wanted…

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then," he said. Secretary Park was there now, and he stood with the back door to the Escalade open for her.

And her disappointment was clear as a cloudless sky.

Mi Na nodded. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow…" They exchanged a quick bow and she got in. Seok-Young shoved his hands into his pockets and went back inside the house.

* * *

Jan Di entered the living room again, as Seok-Young returned. The timing was rather perfect because she had been watching them through the window…

Jan Di had tried to stay out of their way while they practiced, but she had been listening and had even taken a couple of quick peeks here and there throughout the evening.

Seok-Young began packing up his violin. Jan Di watched him for a moment.

"How did it go, Seok-Y?" she asked.

"Oh," he looked up, "Fine, Eomma."

Jan Di nodded. She knew that she shouldn't meddle, that she should just wait for Ji Hoo to get home… But he was late… He must have gotten held up in surgery or something, and it was driving her crazy!

"Seok-Y, sit down. Let's talk..."

Seok-Young's brow wrinkled. "OK, Eomma." He sat down on the couch, and Jan Di sat beside him.

"Eomma, is something wrong?"

Jan Di pursed her lips, and she shook her head emphatically. "No, nothing's wrong, Seok-Y…"

"OK. Well, what did you want to talk about, Eomma?" he asked, resting his hands upon his slacks.

Jan Di took a deep breath and released it slowly, poking out her cheeks slightly. Seok-Young studied her quietly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about…girls…"

" _Really_ , Eomma…?" Seok-Young raised a brow.

"Don't get smart now, young man!"

"I'm not, Eomma. Sorry. I just…don't understand why you want to talk to me about girls. I already know about… _that_ …" Seok-Young was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"It's not… _that_ , Seok-Y. It's…more _specific_."

"Specific?"

"Yes, about… _specific_ …girl-s…"

"I'm confused, Eomma," Seok-Young said directly.

Jan Di sighed. "Well, for starters, this Gun Mi Na…"

"What about her, Eomma?"

Jan Di garnered her courage. She too was feeling the discomfort. "Do you…like her, Seok-Young?"

Seok-Young shrugged. "Sure, Eomma. She's nice, and she's a good musician and student…"

"That's not what I mean."

Seok-Young nodded. "With all due respect, why do you ask that, Eomma?"

"I'm your mother. I have the right to know, don't I?"

"Yes, Eomma, but…," Seok-Young glanced away. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes, I think we should."

Jan Di paused to think about the best way to continue. "…This girl…she seems to really like you, and you…shouldn't lead girls on if you don't feel the same way about them…"

Seok-Young nodded. "Yes, of course, Eomma."

"But perhaps you do feel that way…? You two seemed pretty comfortable on the couch…"

Seok-Young looked at Jan Di sheepishly. "I was trying to keep my distance, Eomma… I didn't have any bad intentions, _really_ ," Seok-Young assured.

Jan Di nodded. "So, what are your intentions then?" Jan Di felt herself becoming defensive; she was unsure why.

"Well, I, uh…was just rehearsing with her, Eomma..."

"OK, then. But don't you forget how you were raised, young man!" Jan Di wagged a finger at him. Seok-Young nodded emphatically.

…

Jan Di stood and placed her hands upon her hips. "You just behave yourself now, Yoon Seok-Young… Though you may think so, you're not too old for your eomma to spank!"

Seok-Young's eyes went wide, and he wondered if his mother had suddenly gone crazy.

"But Eomma…," Seok-Young protested, "What did I do? I didn't do anything…"

They had both apparently regressed 5 to 10 years…

"Oh, you don't think you did anything, huh?" Jan Di gave him a stern look. Seok-Young had also risen from his seat and was staring at her helplessly.

"…Well, you…," Jan Di groaned in frustration, and—not knowing what more to say—gave him the clichéd, "Oh, just wait until your father gets home!" and then she stormed off.

Seok-Young stood there staring after where his mother had disappeared. _What just happened? Did I miss something…?_

* * *

Jan Di had just gotten into bed and was reading when Ji Hoo returned home. He walked into the bedroom and pulled off his lab coat.

"And where have _you_ been…?" Jan Di asked, laying her book down in her lap.

Ji Hoo's brow wrinkled. "At work," he replied simply. It should have been obvious. Ji Hoo hung up his lab coat and approached Jan Di in the bed. He leaned downward, "And hello to you, too, Otter," he moved in for a kiss but only managed to get a quick peck from her, for she was clearly upset about something.

Ji Hoo sighed. "I'm sorry I'm late, Jan Di-yah, but there were some complications in surgery…"

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Yes, it just took much longer than expected..."

Jan Di nodded.

"So, are you still angry with me then? It couldn't have been helped."

"It's not that...," Jan Di wrung her hands, playing with her wedding ring.

"Did I do something else wrong?" Ji Hoo asked, perplexed. He wracked his brain, but he couldn't recall any failure to do something she'd asked of him or any forgotten special occasions.

"Ohh, it's not you," Jan Di sighed, "…It's your son…"

"Seok-Young?"

Jan Di nodded.

"So, he is just _my_ son now? What has Seok-Young done that has caused you to disown him, Otter?"

Jan Di paused and began twisting the covers beneath her fingers. "I'm just concerned for him."

"Concerned about what, Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand over hers. He had planned to get ready for bed, since he had an early day tomorrow, but she seemed to have things on her mind that she needed to discuss.

"Well, he's getting older and liking girls…and well…," Jan Di hemmed and hawed, not sure how best to go about bringing up the matter, "…Well, for one, he was staring _pretty hard_ at Seo Hyun Unnie when she was over..."

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "That's nothing to be worried about. Jan Di-yah, he's 15. Of course he's going to stare at a pretty girl. Hopefully he's not too obvious about it, though…"

"He shouldn't be staring at Seo Hyun Unnie like he was…," Jan Di muttered, "…Like father, like son, I suppose…"

" _Wow_ …," Ji Hoo shook his head. "That was a little pointed, Jan Di. Apparently my otter is not playing fair tonight…"

Jan Di said nothing, but childishly threw the covers over her head. And she mumbled a muffled sorry from underneath the covers. Ji Hoo couldn't help but smile at the adolescent nature of Jan Di's actions.

"Jan Di-yah, don't tell me you were _jealous_ of Seo Hyun being over the other night…," Ji Hoo teased.

"That's ridiculous!" Jan Di muttered from beneath the blanket.

"My thoughts exactly…," Ji Hoo spoke, a faint grin crossing his lips.

"I'm not jealous of Seo Hyun Unnie!" she exclaimed. "You know I like Seo Hyun Unnie…"

Jan Di grumbled and shuffled around a bit before growing silent and still once more.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Jan Di peeked out from underneath the covers. Ji Hoo pulled them back to reveal her face.

"It's not just about him looking at Seo Hyun. Now there is this Gun Mi Na…"

"Gun Mi Na? They've been rehearsing a duet together, right?"

"Well, yes, but she seems to really like him...though, I'm not exactly sure how he feels about her… Ahh! I still remember when he was a little boy and he'd get grossed out by us kissing and swear he'd _never_ like girls…"

Ji Hoo chuckled, "Well, all little boys say that, Jan Di-yah. And they all change their minds when they grow up…"

Jan Di gave a wistful sigh. "I know. He just grew up so fast…"

Ji Hoo stroked her arm tenderly. "I know, my love. And it's hard for me, too, but we have to accept it."

"Ahh, I know, I know... I do want him to be happy, and I'm not against him dating, but I just don't want him to turn into a _player_ or something…"

Ji Hoo laughed out loud. "I really don't think our son is the _player_ type, Otter…"

"I know, I know, Ji Hoo-yah…but, well…aish! Seok-Young just needs to think more of the feelings of others!" Jan Di blurted out.

"What others? Whose feelings are you talking about, Otter?"

"Nevermind!" Jan Di gave an exasperated groan and fell back onto her pillow. She quickly pulled the covers over herself again. Ji Hoo shook his head. Despite the absurdity of it, he found it rather adorable that Jan Di still had a bit of a teenage girl left in her.

"Well, I apologize on behalf of _my_ son for whatever inconsiderate thing he did…," Ji Hoo replied, "And I'll talk to him if you're concerned about something. But you need to give me a bit more information. What is really the problem here, Jan Di?" he asked.

Jan Di was silent beneath the covers, but Ji Hoo could see them rising and falling softly, so at least he knew she was still breathing under there.

"Oh, alright!" Jan Di finally tossed back the covers. She sighed and filled Ji Hoo in on the events of the day and the circumstances with Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo sighed, "Ah, I see," and he pondered what she'd just told him.

"Well, I do feel badly for Eun-Jeong… Does Yi Jeong know about it?" Ji Hoo asked. Jan Di shook her head.

"Well, that's probably a good thing…he'd probably fly off the handle…," Ji Hoo said, "…But don't worry, my love. I'm sure it'll all work out as it's supposed to…"

"I guess…," she muttered.

"…But if it's really bothering you, Otter, I'll have a talk with him tomorrow," Ji Hoo said gently.

Jan Di ventured fully out of her cocoon. She sat up, smiled, and gave Ji Hoo a kiss. "Thank you, honey."

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "I'll even warn Seok-Young about staring at women and being a player…," he teased—unable to resist.

"Ya!" Jan Di shoved Ji Hoo, nearly knocking him off the bed. And they both laughed.

But then Jan Di grew serious again. She told Ji Hoo about how she had gotten upset about Eun-Jeong and then about Mi Na and how she had yelled at Seok-Young.

"I feel terrible, Ji Hoo-yah..."

"Don't worry, my love. It'll be fine."

Jan Di nodded. "He's probably sleeping now. I guess I'll just apologize to him in the morning."

Ji Hoo agreed and kissed Jan Di goodnight.

…

* * *

It was nearly midnight and one of those rare nights when Ji Hoo had been unable to sleep well. He slipped out of bed—being cautious not to disturb Jan Di beside him—and wandered into the kitchen for a drink of water. Ji Hoo found Seok-Young there, sitting at the island, also with a glass of water.

"What are you doing up, Son?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Couldn't sleep, Appa…"

Ji Hoo nodded. He got himself a drink and sat down next to Seok-Young.

"Is something on your mind, Son?"

"Ye, Appa…" Seok-Young sighed, "Appa, I think I made a big mistake…," Seok-Young said in a depressing tone.

"What kind of mistake, Son?"

"Well, Appa, you know that girl I like…?"

"Yes…"

Seok-Young wrung his hands lightly. "Well, I basically told her that I just want to be friends…and I hurt her…"

"Ah," Ji Hoo nodded in understanding. "But you _don't_ want to just be friends," Ji Hoo stated the obvious.

Seok-Young stared down at his hands and shook his head. "…I can't stop thinking about her, Appa…"

Ji Hoo smiled faintly and nodded. He knew the feeling…

"…I feel so guilty for hurting her, and I keep thinking about that…but it's more than that…I…" Seok-Young glanced away. He took a gulp of his water.

"What was your reasoning for telling her that you just wanted to be friends, Son?"

Seok-Young gave a sharp exhale. "Well, she's a really close friend of mine, and she has been for a long time… I'm also really close to her best friend…and I just thought that…it would be… _complicated_ … I guess I was overthinking it, and I guess I was a bit…afraid to take that step, Appa…you know from friends to…something _more_ …"

Ji Hoo nodded. It sounded all too familiar to him… "Well, Son, I understand. It sounds like it could very well be a complicated situation, but let me tell you a story… I was also involved in a very complicated situation years ago…"

…

* * *

"I almost lost your mother, Seok-Young...," Ji Hoo said.

Seok-Young looked to his father curiously.

"Your mother and I very nearly didn't end up together…and it was because…I waited too long to express my feelings…"

Seok-Young's brow wrinkled; he stared down at his hands.

Ji Hoo released a heavy-laden breath and continued. "It took me too long to realize my feelings for your eomma, and when I did…it was too late… She was with someone else. So, I let her go…"

Seok-Young's lips parted.

"It was what I felt I needed to do at the time—they were in love with each other—but it was incredibly painful for me… I still remained friends with your eomma, and we were very close. I couldn't stay away from her… I needed to be by her side—and I was content at her side—even though it hurt every day…"

Ji Hoo released his breath.

Seok-Young tightened his mouth. So what his appa had said before about how painful unrequited love is, it _had been_ from personal experience…

Seok-Young wore a concerned look upon his face. Ji Hoo laid a hand upon his son's shoulder.

"It may sound a bit sappy, but your mother _saved me_ , in many ways… Before she came along, I was living a kind of meaningless existence... I was trying to live my life as though I didn't need anyone… I mean, I had my friendship with F4, but that was rather shallow. And I never really let anyone get very close to me, except for Seo Hyun. That was before your eomma. Even despite how strongly I felt for Seo Hyun back then, it was completely different with your eomma… She changed my life, Seok-Young. My life changed— _I_ changed—when your mother came into the picture, for the better. I became more social, more compassionate, and more protective, even…," Ji Hoo smiled, "And I probably would have never reconciled with your great-grandfather if not for her…"

Seok-Young had heard about his father being orphaned at a young age and of him living 15 years of his life—separated from his grandfather—basically alone.

"I don't know if you truly realize how incredible your eomma is, Seok-Young… She is the strongest, bravest, most selfless, most wonderful person I've ever known... When Seo Hyun was going to leave for Paris… Do you know that your eomma begged Seo Hyun—down on her knees—to stay, just to make me happy? And do you know what I did…?"

Seok-Young shook his head.

"I yelled at her. And told her that it was none of her business… I'll never forget the look on her face when I did that…" Ji Hoo's expression saddened.

"You know, your mother _always_ put those she cared about before herself. She always put you and your siblings first… She did _everything_ to make you happy. And I know she would not hesitate to die for any one of you..."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di never wanted Seok-Young to know that she _had_ nearly died for him, in childbirth…

"It took me awhile to realize I was in love with your eomma…and even longer to actually admit it. I tried to let my actions speak because I was afraid to say the words… I suppose I hoped that she would see my love for her and that she would just magically accept it… I suppose I was afraid of being rejected… But sometimes you just have to say what you feel, Seok-Young, just shout it out loud. Even when it's difficult, even if you are rejected… I have long since learned that…"

Ji Hoo gave Seok-Young a faint smile. "For a long time, I thought I'd lost my chance with your eomma forever… But I couldn't be selfish with her Seok-Young. I only cared about her happiness—seeing her smile—and protecting her…that was all that really mattered to me… So I just stayed by her side. Fortunately, I got a second chance to be with her. And I thank my lucky stars every day for that. If I had lost your mother, Son…I would have regretted it for the rest of my life…"

Seok-Young met Ji Hoo's eyes, and Ji Hoo gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "So, I guess the point of this long story is that when you love someone…you should make that known. Put them first, but don't hide from your feelings and don't hold back, or you'll regret it, I promise you…"

…

* * *

Seok-Young was shocked to hear his father's story… It was a rather depressing one and—though it had a happy ending—he definitely did not want to go through what his appa did…

Seok-Young bid Ji Hoo goodnight and went to his room. His appa's story had inspired him, and now he knew what he had to do. He _would_ express his true feelings to Eun-Jeong…

But he obviously needed to make some kind of grand gesture now, after what he'd said to her… He was not so good with words, so Seok-Young decided to go with what he knew best—music. He would write her a song to tell her how he felt…

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Jan Di was finishing preparing lunches for Seok-Young and Mee-Yon when Seok-Young entered the kitchen. Seok-Young recalled his father's words the night before.

There was a brief awkward pause before Jan Di wiped her hands on her apron and approached Seok-Young. "Seok-Y, I'm…," she gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry...for yesterday. I'm sorry that I yelled at you…can you forgive me?" she held the lunchbox out to him.

Seok-Young revealed his perfect smile, "Of course, Eomma. There's no need to apologize," he said in a bubbly fashion, "Thank you for the lunch! I love you, Eomma!"

"I love you, too Seok-Y…," she replied. And Seok-Young kissed Jan Di's cheek before heading off.

Jan Di blinked a few times. "Hmm, he's in a good mood…"

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

Eun-Jeong was walking down the main hall at school with Mee-Yon, trying to cheer her up. Mee-Yon had been rather bummed out lately, too, but she would not say why. Eun-Jeong had a feeling that it had something to do with Park Jung-Ho…

Seok-Young was on the upper level, leaning against the railing and attempting to remain awake. He let out a yawn. Seok-Young hadn't slept, for he had been up all night working on the song. He caught sight of Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon walking below, and he grew more alert.

* * *

A boy approached Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon. Eun-Jeong had seen him around before. He was in their grade. He was of medium height, with wavy obsidian hair, and his name was Cho Hyun-Joo.

"Good morning, So Eun-Jeong! How are you today?" Hyun-Joo was smiling and had his hands behind his back. Then, he bid good morning to Mee-Yon, who returned the greeting.

"Oh, good morning, Cho Hyun-Joo, right?" Eun-Jeong asked.

He nodded vibrantly, and then he pulled out a flower from behind his back. "That's right, So Eun-Jeong. And this is for you…," he held it out to her, "...I wanted to tell you that…I like you, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he added shyly.

Eun-Jeong blinked wildly and hesitantly took the white lily from Hyun-Joo. She looked from Hyun-Joo to the lovely blossom in her hands. No one had ever given her a flower before, except for Appa…

* * *

No, that was incorrect… She suddenly recalled a memory, as she stared down at the snow white bloom…

 _Seok-Young_ had given her a flower before… It was when they were young… She, Yeong-Hui, Mee-Yon, and Seok-Young had been playing in a field outside of the So household, and Seok-Young had been picking some wildflowers for his mother. He'd also given one to his sister, to Yeong-Hui, and then he gave one to her…

Eun-Jeong recalled Seok-Young smiling and placing the little yellow bud in her hair for her, just behind her ear. She had beamed brightly and given him a hug.

Oh, it was a completely different scenario—Eun-Jeong knew this—and Seok-Young hadn't _only_ given a flower to _her_ …but somehow, the memory made her want to cry…

* * *

Eun-Jeong glanced up and noticed that Seok-Young was on the level above, looking down upon them. Eun-Jeong's lips parted in understanding. Apparently her twin sister was an evil genius… And apparently, she did not listen…

"OK…I get it…," Eun-Jeong gave Hyun-Joo a wink, "You're friends with my sister, right? She sent you, didn't she?"

"Huh? Your twin sister? Well, I know Yeong-Hui, yes, but she didn't _send_ me… What are you talking about?"

Eun-Jeong smirked. She tapped him lightly on the chest with the flower, handing it back to him. "You go back to Yeong-Hui and tell her that I told her before that I wasn't going to go along with her plan, so she should just give up…" Eun-Jeong gave Hyun-Joo a light slap on the arm. He looked thoroughly confused.

"What plan?" Mee-Yon asked, also confused.

"Oh, nothing, Mee-Yon-ah," Eun-Jeong gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, So Eun-Jeong…I really don't know what you're talking about…"

Eun-Jeong blinked a few times. " _Really_? So, you were… _serious_ …you really like me?"

Hyun-Joo flashed a bright smile. "Of course I really like you, you silly girl…"

Eun-Jeong blushed lightly and glanced away.

Seok-Young was leaning over the railing slightly, watching the scene below and scowling. Eun-Jeong looked up again, and she caught his eye. Seok-Young looked quickly away. Eun-Jeong shook her head. Perhaps Yeong-Hui had been right…

* * *

"So, would you like to have lunch with me, Eun-Jeong-ah?" Hyun-Joo asked, stirring Eun-Jeong from her thoughts.

"Um…," Eun-Jeong's eyes shot up to the upper level again. Seok-Young was still there, pretending to focus upon something else. She sighed. And then she looked to Mee-Yon. "Well, I was going to have lunch with my friend…"

"It's OK, Eun-Jeong-ah," Mee-Yon interjected. "You should go!"

Eun-Jeong turned back to Hyun-Joo, who was smiling hopefully.

"Well, OK, sure…," she hesitantly agreed. There was no harm in having lunch, was there?

Eun-Jeong walked off with Hyun-Joo toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Seok-Young frowned. He hadn't been able to hear all that was said, but Eun-Jeong had acted shy and then she and _that guy_ had walked off together…

And he had given her a flower… How cliché!

Seok-Young suddenly had this tight feeling in his chest. What was this feeling…? Was it _jealousy_?

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Mee-Yon dove into the Shinwha swimming pool and began doing laps. She always swam when she was frustrated or upset about something.

Mee-Yon was of hardy stock. She was strong and unflappable—like her mother—and even a bit stoic—like her father. But regardless, she was still bothered by the incident with Park Jung-Ho. She'd truly thought he liked her and that he was a nice guy…but he'd shown his true colors…

A girl's first date should be _magical_ , but instead it had been a sheer disappointment…and…heartbreaking… Although, she had to admit that Goo Jun-Seo had salvaged the night a bit for her.

She recalled that night, as she tore through the waters of the pool. It had been… _nice_ …actually. She and Jun-Seo had danced, talked, and laughed, and they didn't fight once all night. He wasn't a bit sarcastic or condescending the entire evening, and he was almost… _sweet_ …

Who knew there was such a side to Goo Jun-Seo?

…

Mee-Yon stopped to catch her breath, and she noticed Seok-Young at the edge of the pool. She hadn't heard his soft, catlike footsteps approaching.

"Oppa!" she called out to him.

Seok-Young waved, but he seemed very somber…

…

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Twenty-two-year-old Ha-Joon had just arrived outside the Yoon household. He was home for a visit, as he was on break from college.

Ha-Joon was orphaned when his father—his only living parent—had died on Ji Hoo's operating table after being in a car accident. After that, Ji Hoo became invested in the boy's future and had paid for his therapy. Ha-Joon had bonded with Ji Hoo over their mutual histories, and Ji Hoo eventually adopted the boy when his aunt could no longer care for him, and he and Jan Di raised him. Ha-Joon had fallen in love with the Yoon family and they with him.

Ha-Joon was a tall, handsome young man, with short dark hair and expressive eyes, and he had grown a short mustache and goatee.

Mee-Yon caught sight of Ha-Joon approaching through the window, and she rushed outside to meet him. "Ha-Joon Oppa!" she shouted, as she sprinted toward him and crashed into his arms.

"Mee-Yon-ah!" Ha-Joon picked her up and spun her around. After he put her down, he looked her over thoroughly. "Well, you just get more grown-up and more beautiful every time I see you," he grinned at her.

"Oh, Oppa, go on!" Mee-Yon shoved Ha-Joon in the arm.

"I bet the boys go crazy for you, Mee-Yon-ah..."

Her face briefly turned at the reminder of her failed first date, and Ha-Joon looked at her quizzically. Mee-Yon put on a brave face. "Nah, Oppa…," she faintly smiled and waved him off with a hand.

"Well, their loss… I'm sure the guys will be falling all over themselves for you soon enough, Mee-Yon-ah…"

Mee-Yon chuckled.

"And then I think that perhaps Seok-Young and I will have to fend them off."

Mee-Yon smiled appreciatively.

"How is swimming going, Mee-Yon-ah?"

"Good… Really good, actually! I got first place at my first meet!"

"Atta girl!" Ha-Joon gave her a big hug.

Seok-Young ambled over, a wide smile forming upon his face. "Hyung!" he reached out and they clasped hands.

"There he is!" Ha-Joon pulled his adoptive brother in and gave him a noogie. Seok-Young chuckled and shoved Ha-Joon's hand. "Ya! You're messing up my hair…"

Ha-Joon laughed. "So, how are things? Are you still blowing everyone away with your musical ability, _Seok-Y_?" Ha-Joon teased Seok-Young with Jan Di's affectionate nickname for him—to which Seok-Young smirked.

"I don't know about that, Hyung…," Seok-Young replied, "And only Eomma is allowed to call me Seok-Y."

Ha-Joon chuckled. "Well, I'm your hyung, so you have to respect me and go along with whatever I say…"

Seok-Young laughed. "Yea right…who made up that rule?"

Ha-Joon gave Seok-Young a cautionary glance but then softened. "Well, I suppose I'll let you off the hook _this time_ …," he said.

Seok-Young grinned. "Gomawo, Hyung."

* * *

The three walked along together toward the house…

"How is college, Oppa? I bet the college girls just go crazy for my handsome Oppa!" Mee-Yon exclaimed.

Ha-Joon laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say that, Mee-Yon-ah, but…I do have a girlfriend now."

Mee-Yon beamed and clapped her hands together, "Ooo, what's her name? What's she like? Is she going to be a psychiatrist, too? Is she beautiful? I'll bet she is!" Mee-Yon fired questions off rapidly.

Ha-Joon and Seok-Young both laughed. "One question at a time, Mee-Yon-ah…," Ha-Joon pleaded. And then he proceeded to show Mee-Yon and Seok-Young a picture on his phone. Mee-Yon squealed about the girl and Seok-Young nodded in approval.

Mee-Yon linked arms with Ha-Joon and Seok-Young as they walked, and she pulled the two along eagerly.

"What about you, Dongsaeng? Any girls on your radar?"

"Oh, the girls go crazy for Seok-Young Oppa!" Mee-Yon interjected.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me…," Ha-Joon commented. "So, you have your pick then," he joked.

Seok-Young tightened his mouth, and it was as if a shadow suddenly fell over his face. "…Oh, I don't know, Hyung…," he shrugged and released a short burst of air through his mouth. Ha-Joon studied Seok-Young, with a look of concern.

"We'll talk more later, alright?" Ha Joon said. Seok-Young nodded.

* * *

The siblings went inside. Ji Hoo was sitting in his chair reading; he immediately stood when he saw Ha-Joon.

"Hey, Appa!" Ha-Joon smiled widely, and he and Ji Hoo met halfway.

Ji Hoo pulled Ha-Joon into a manly, yet loving hug. "Ha-Joon, it's so good to see you. How's college going, Son?"

"Good, Appa. Just about 100 more years to go until I'm a psychiatrist," Ha-Joon joked.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "I know what you mean. Hang in there, Son," Ji Hoo clapped Ha-Joon on the back. Ji Hoo knew all too well how long medical school took.

"Yeah, once Oppa becomes a psychiatrist he will start charging us money to talk to him," Mee-Yon teased.

Ha-Joon laughed—it wasn't like he hadn't heard the joke before, but it was cute coming from his little sister—and he ruffled Mee-Yon's hair. "Don't worry, I'll talk to you for free, Mee-Yon-ah…"

She smiled.

…

* * *

Jan Di exited from the kitchen. She covered her mouth with her hands in excitement. And then Jan Di squealed and rushed to Ha-Joon, wrapping her arms tight around his waist.

"Hello, Eomma," he said with a big smile.

Jan Di gave him another squeeze and then pulled back. "It's been far, _far_ too long Wang Ha-Joon!"

"I agree, Eomma." Ha-Joon placed a kiss upon Jan Di's cheek. "You know, Eomma, you get younger and more beautiful every day… What's your secret?"

Jan Di smirked, "Didn't your Eomma teach you not to fib, Ha-Joon-ah?"

"I'm not fibbing, Eomma!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, Ha-Joon Oppa is dishing out the compliments like crazy today, Eomma," Mee-Yon noted.

They all smiled.

"It's because I missed all of you. And besides, it's all true," Ha-Joon replied.

An hour later, the Yoons all sat down to dinner.

…

"Oh, I heard that Dr. Jang and Dr. Baek got remarried," Ha-Joon commented to his parents, as they sat eating and chatting around the table.

"Yes, it's so great," Jan Di replied, and Ji Hoo nodded. They were all pleased that the two were so happy now.

…

* * *

That evening, Seok-Young lay in bed, attempting to work on Eun-Jeong's song…

When he began it, he had simply thought of Eun-Jeong, and the music began to flow… But now, he felt stuck… Usually he could _see_ the music, but right now…nothing! Seok-Young groaned in frustration and fell back onto his pillow. He couldn't confess his feelings to Eun-Jeong until the song was ready…and absolutely _perfect_ …

* * *

 _The following afternoon…_

Jan Di was at swim practice, coaching the girls on a different stroke to increase their speed. Coach Park approached and stood beside Jan Di. He folded his arms and cleared his throat. "So, I'm sorry that it didn't work out between Mee-Yon and Jung-Ho..."

"Oh, well no need to be sorry, Coach Park. Sometimes things just don't work out…," Jan Di said, still facing the water.

He nodded. "Well, my son is an idiot."

Jan Di looked to Coach Park curiously.

"Letting a great girl like Mee-Yon go…," he added.

Jan Di's brow furrowed. "Letting her go? What exactly happened with that anyway, Coach Park?" Jan Di felt herself becoming defensive, but she worked to temper it, "Mee-Yon talked like it was kind of mutual, but she didn't say much about it… Did Jung-Ho say anything?"

Jan Di had to admit that she'd been very concerned about Mee-Yon. Mee-Yon had been so excited about the dance, but when she came home that night she was very quiet... Jan Di had to practically drag information out of her about the event, and Mee-Yon had simply said that she and Park Jung-Ho had a nice time but decided not to go out again. And she wouldn't go into detail on the matter. Jan Di had had this gnawing feeling in her gut ever since that night… She had the feeling that _something_ bad had happened…

Coach Park shoved his hands into the pockets of his warm-up pants. "Oh, I don't know what happened really... Jung-Ho didn't say much either, but then again, he usually doesn't… He just said that it didn't work out."

"So, why do you assume that _he_ let _her_ go…?" Jan Di glanced away, realizing her tone had been slightly more hostile than she intended…" Jan Di was quickly spiraling into protective mother mode.

Coach Park sighed and held up his hands. "Now, Jan Di, don't misunderstand me… It's just that my son doesn't have the best track record with girls…he's not known for having long relationships…"

Jan Di frowned. "So, what are you saying exactly, Coach Park? That your son dates around a lot…? And you let him go out with _my_ daughter?"

"Well, with all due respect Jan Di, you and your husband agreed to it, too."

Jan Di scoffed. "Well, we didn't know about that… And I had to practically _beg_ Ji Hoo to let her go. You're lucky my husband didn't know about that…," she said, tightening her jaw.

Coach Park sighed and was silent for a moment.

Jan Di suddenly had the irresistible urge to push Coach Park into the pool, but she managed to control it somehow…

"I don't really get involved much in my son's love life, and he's a good boy, really… He just doesn't seem to have much luck with women…"

Coach Park shifted uncomfortably and looked toward the girls. "Two more laps, and then you're done, girls!" he called out, and then he turned back to Jan Di.

"Let's go elsewhere and talk…," he suggested, taking Jan Di aside and leading her toward his office.

* * *

"Jan Di-yah…," Coach Park spoke quietly, once they were out of earshot. "You know I think a lot of Mee-Yon. And I don't want this thing between the kids to cause problems between us…," he put a hand on her forearm. She stared down at it for a split second before backing away. Coach Park's hand fell to his side.

Jan Di's forehead wrinkled slightly. " _Us_? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know what I mean… We're friends, right? And we have a working relationship… Look, I like you Geum Jan Di, so let's not argue. Let's just drop this whole thing…"

Jan Di stared at him, frowning.

Just then, they saw Mee-Yon approach them.

"How was that, Coach Park…Eomma?" Mee-Yon asked, panting faintly and drying her hair with a towel.

"You were awesome, Yoon Mee-Yon!" Coach Park exclaimed, clapping her on the arm.

"Yes, great job, Mee-Yon-ah!" Jan Di added with a wide smile. Mee-Yon returned the smile. "Thanks, Coach Park, Eomma."

Then, Mee-Yon glanced across the natatorium. She seemed to notice something, and she frowned. Jan Di followed Mee-Yon's eyes to Park Jung-Ho, who had entered the pool area and was also heading toward them.

Mee-Yon shifted uncomfortably and glanced away. "Well, I'm…going to go get changed…," Mee-Yon said quickly, and she rushed off. Jan Di watched Mee-Yon walk off toward the girls' locker room, with a concerned look.

Jan Di's eyes then turned to Jung-Ho, who was watching Mee-Yon. After she entered the locker room Jung-Ho began to make his way over to where Jan Di and his father stood. Jan Di scowled faintly and felt the sudden urge to also push that little punk into the pool. But she certainly could not do that…

"I need to be going, too," Jan Di said, and she walked off toward the locker rooms to wait for Mee-Yon.

…

* * *

Jan Di planned to get to the bottom of this; she needed to… Why had Mee-Yon gotten so incredibly uncomfortable when she saw Jung-Ho? It didn't add up. If things had ended amicably, as Mee-Yon had said, then why did she act that way…? Something had happened; she was sure of it.

And then there was Coach Park's behavior…

* * *

 _Later that afternoon…_

Seok-Young passed Park Jung-Ho in the hall. Jung-Ho had two friends with him. "Hey, Yoon Seok-Young!" Park Jung-Ho called out.

"Yes?" Seok-Young turned back, and Jung-Ho approached coolly.

"How's your sister doing?" he asked, with a grin.

"She's…fine," he replied, straight-faced, "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two…" Although, he only said so out of politeness—he truly wasn't sorry. Seok-Young gave a short bow and began to walk away.

Apparently Seok-Young didn't know about the incident, Jung-Ho assumed…

Jung-Ho glared after Seok-Young. "That's good…," he called out to him, "And what about your mom?"

Seok-Young turned back again. "She's fine, also. But why are you curious about how my mother is doing?"

"No reason," he shrugged.

"O-K…well, then…" Seok-Young again turned to leave.

"But she should stay away from my dad!" Jung-Ho shouted after Seok-Young.

Seok-Young spun around. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, well it's just that she seems to be awfully friendly with my dad…"

Seok-Young scoffed. "My mom isn't _interested_ in your dad. They just coach the swim team together…"

"Well, everyone here knows your mom's reputation…"

Seok-Young approached Jung-Ho menacingly. "What the hell are you talking about…?" he demanded in a low, cautionary tone. Seok-Young was quickly becoming livid, and his adrenaline began to pump.

"Oh, well you know…a _commone_ r, going from one rich guy to the next...," Jung-Ho smirked.

"What did you just say?!" Seok-Young snarled. He got in Jung-Ho's face slightly.

"You heard me, Pretty Boy… What are you going to do about it, Mr. Perfect? Hit me with your violin?"

"I wouldn't damage it on the likes of you…," Seok-Young growled, "Now, you take that back...," he demanded through gritted teeth.

Jung-Ho scoffed. "I would…if it wasn't true…but your mom is just a gold-digging whore…"

Seok-Young immediately grasped onto Jung-Ho's collar and slammed him against the far wall. "You SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH about my mother!" he seethed.

Jung-Ho smirked. "Temper, temper, Yoon Seok-Young…"

Seok-Young shoved Jung-Ho. "I won't tell you again… You take it back, RIGHT NOW!"

Jung-Ho scoffed and ignored Seok-Young's demand. "Oh yeah, and your sister…well, she's such a prude… Don't even get me started on that little bitch…" Jung-Ho turned to his friends, who were both laughing.

"You _bastard_ …," Seok-Young reared back and swiftly delivered a powerful blow to Jung-Ho's face, dropping him instantly.

By now, a crowd had gathered, and Jun-Seo, Il-Hun, and Jae-Jin were in the front. Eun-Jeong arrived seconds later and watched the scene with a troubled look upon her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY A WORD AGAINST MY FAMILY AGAIN, YOU BASTARD! Or, SO HELP ME…!"

Jung-Ho stared up at Seok-Young, with a look of pure shock at the fact that he had actually laid a hand upon him.

"And I'll have you know…," Seok-Young spoke more calmly this time, yet firmly, "My mother is an amazing person, and she and my father are extremely happy together…and my sister is far too good for the likes of you! So, stay away from her!" Seok-Young glared down at Park Jung-Ho.

* * *

Jun-Seo, Il-Hun, and Jae-Jin approached and stood next to Seok-Young. Jae-Jin and Il-Hun each put a hand on Seok-Young's shoulder. And F4 stared down menacingly at Park Jung-Ho…

Seok-Young glared for a moment longer before turning from Jung-Ho and walking off, breaking F2's grip. F3 followed him, commenting on how Seok-Young was awesome and—in general—offering their support and approval.

But Seok-Young hung his head. Jun-Seo caught up and clapped Seok-Young on the back. "You did the right thing, Hyung. The things he was saying… That asshole deserved it, no even worse… In fact, if you hadn't done it, I would have. And also we **have to** make sure he stays away from our Mee-Yon…"

Seok-Young stopped and looked at Jun-Seo curiously.

"There's something I need to tell you about, Hyung," Jun-Seo began, "Mee-Yon made me promise not to, but I think you should know… It's about the night of the dance…"

Seok-Young's brow furrowed. "What happened?" Seok-Young demanded, giving a look of pure concern. But Jun-Seo was not able to finish speaking.

* * *

By now, several teachers had arrived. One was helping up Jung-Ho, and the other approached Seok-Young. "Yoon Seok-Young, would you come with me, please?" the teacher asked. Seok-Young looked to Jun-Seo—feeling very preoccupied and upset that he would have to wait to hear what Jun-Seo had to say—but then nodded to the teacher and allowed him to lead him toward the principal's office. Park Jung-Ho was also led away.

Seok-Young noticed Eun-Jeong standing nearby; she wore a distressed expression. Their eyes locked briefly as he passed her. Seok-Young hung his head in shame, as he was escorted away.

* * *

Seok-Young sat in the principal's office on a large red leather couch, wringing his hands. He'd been waiting for nearly 20 minutes for the principal to arrive. The door finally opened, and to his shock, Joon Pyo entered.

Seok-Young stood immediately, "Oh, annyeong, Uncle Jun Pyo," and he bowed to Joon Pyo.

"I'm not your uncle right now, Yoon Seok-Young…," Joon Pyo replied, "You're in trouble. Have a seat."

"Yes, sir…," Seok-Young nodded. He sat down and lowered his head slightly.

Joon Pyo studied Seok-Young, who couldn't seem to make eye contact with him. And then Joon Pyo began to pace around the room.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Yoon Seok-Young would be in the principal's office…" Joon Pyo stopped and turned back to Seok-Young. "When I heard it was you, I had to come handle this myself..." Joon Pyo stuck his hands into the pockets of his pinstripe slacks. "Is it true that you punched Park Jung-Ho in the face?"

"Yes, sir," Seok-Young replied, keeping his head low.

Joon Pyo rubbed his chin. "Well, apparently you got your mother's temper… Did you know she kicked me in the face once?"

"Really?" Seok-Young looked up at Joon Pyo incredulously.

Joon Pyo nodded. "Yes. Flying Spin Kick straight to my face, right in front of your appa and your uncles Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, too."

Seok-Young's mouth hung open slightly.

"I suppose I deserved it, though."

"What did you do, Uncle Joon Pyo…um, sir?"

"Well, I spread a rumor about her…"

"A rumor? What was it?"

"Nevermind that, Yoon Seok-Young. Let's just say I wasn't very nice to your eomma when I first met her. But she didn't let me get away with it," Joon Pyo chuckled, "She helped me to see the error of my ways, I guess… It's partially because of your eomma that I turned into the great man I am today," Joon Pyo smirked at Seok-Young.

Seok-Young smiled. Despite Uncle Joon Pyo's bravado, he could tell there was a tender sincerity behind that. Uncle Joon Pyo had always seemed to care a great deal for his eomma.

Joon Pyo switched gears. "Well, I received a call from Park Jung-Ho's mother, and she is very angry. She wants me to suspend you…"

Seok-Young's brow wrinkled and he squeezed his hands.

"But no one tells the great Goo Joon Pyo how to run his school. I'm sure I could get you off easy with an apology."

"I can't apologize, sir," Seok-Young responded immediately. "I won't. He deserved it…," Seok-Young muttered, practically under his breath.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "You're stubborn like your mother, too… So, what did he do to deserve it, Yoon Seok-Young?"

"Well, he…" Seok-Young squeezed his hands tightly, feeling the rage return, "…Insulted my mother and sister."

Joon Pyo's lips parted. "I see," Joon Pyo took a seat behind the expansive desk. "And what did he say?"

Seok-Young felt himself trembling in fury all over again. He hated to even think of it, let alone repeat it. "He…called my mother a…gold-digging whore…and my sister…a bitch and a prude…," Seok-Young clenched his jaw.

Joon Pyo felt anger swell within his own chest. "I see…" Joon Pyo rose from his desk and stared out the window onto the courtyard, clenching his fists at his side.

"Please don't make me apologize to him, sir… I just can't! Suspend me if you want…"

Jun Pyo turned to look at Seok-Young over his shoulder and grinned. "Yes, you certainly are stubborn…"

"I had to do something, sir! I had to stand up for their honor..."

Joon Pyo nodded. "Well, I do agree with you that the boy deserved it, and you did the right thing to stand up for them."

Seok-Young nodded. "Kamsahamnida, sir," and he was silent again.

Joon Pyo promised to handle the situation properly, and then Ji Hoo arrived. At Joon Pyo's suggestion, Ji Hoo took Seok-Young home for the day to calm down.

* * *

As the two left, Jun-Seo arrived and asked to see his father. Jun Pyo led him in.

"Appa, I need to tell you about something…," Jun-Seo said.

…

* * *

On the drive home, Seok-Young explained what happened to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo's lips parted. He clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I'm sorry, Appa… I lost control… But I had to stick up for Eomma and Mee-Yon… I suppose I'm grounded, Appa?"

Ji Hoo released a sigh. "No, Son. You're not grounded. Even though I don't approve of you hitting, I'm proud of you…for standing up for your mom and sister like that…"

Ji Hoo turned to Seok-Young and smiled faintly at him. Seok-Young returned with a subtle smile of his own.

"So, are you hungry, Son?"

"A little bit…"

"Let's go eat, Son," Ji Hoo said.

Seok-Young nodded. "OK, Appa."

Seok-Young stared down at his hands, squeezing them. His knuckle had a small cut on it from the punch he'd delivered.

"Something else wrong, Son?"

"Well, I'm worried, Appa…before I was taken to the principal's office Jun-Seo said he needed to tell me something about the night of the dance…something that Mee-Yon made him promise not to tell… I need to ask him about it…"

Ji Hoo and Seok-Young exchanged a worried look. Seok-Young recalled the Jun-Seo had asked to speak to his father prior to their leaving, and he wondered if Jun-Seo was going to tell his appa what he'd wanted to tell him, or something about the incident with Park Jung-Ho perhaps…

"I wonder what Jun-Seo was going to tell Uncle Joon Pyo… Maybe you could talk to Uncle Jun Pyo, Appa?" Seok-Young asked.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, I plan to, Son."

…

* * *

 _The next day…_

Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui were walking together in the hall and talking. Hyun-Joo approached and went up to Yeong-Hui. "Annyeong, Eun-Jeong-ah!" he smiled brightly and placed his hands upon her arms. Yeong-Hui stared back at him, blinking.

 _He didn't know which one I was_ … Eun-Jeong thought to herself. But it didn't really bother her as much as perhaps it should have…

Eun-Jeong opened her mouth to politely correct Hyun-Joo, but before she could say anything, the voice of Seok-Young came from across the hall. "Forgive me, but I think you're mistaken…"

Seok-Young walked up and stood before the three of them. "That's So Eun-Jeong there…," Seok-Young pointed to Eun-Jeong.

"Ohh…um…," Cho Hyun-Joo appeared embarrassed, "Kamsahamnida, Sunbae…," he bowed before Seok-Young and then released Yeong-Hui's arms. He turned back to Eun-Jeong.

"Mianhae, Eun-Jeong-ah…I'm so sorry...," he gave her a sheepish look and bowed deeply before her.

"It's OK…," she replied, and then she met Seok-Young's eyes. She stared at him, and he tightened his mouth.

"Well, glad I could clear that up...," Seok-Young said abruptly, and then he turned to walk off.

Eun-Jeong clenched her fists at her sides and her eyes narrowed. She felt humiliated and furious...

She watched Seok-Young walk away for a moment, growing angrier and angrier with each step he took. She couldn't let him get away with that, so she rushed off after him. Hyun-Joo frowned, as he and Yeong-Hui watched her go.

* * *

Eun-Jeong caught up to Seok-Young and grabbed him by the crook of the arm, turning him nearly 180 degrees. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What was that all about? What did you think you were doing?!" she demanded.

Seok-Young took a step forward and faced Eun-Jeong. "What do you mean? He made a mistake, so I corrected him," Seok-Young replied bluntly.

"You were very rude…"

"I didn't think I was being rude. I simply told him which one you were. He should know which one the girl he likes is…"

Eun-Jeong groaned. "You embarrassed him _and me_! And it was none of your business, anyway!" Eun-Jeong's chest began to rise and fall heavily, and she felt a swell of conflicting emotions rising within her.

Seok-Young also felt a surge of emotions rushing through him… Whenever he saw that guy near Eun-Jeong he felt suddenly _out of control_ … And he had been unable to restrain himself from going over there…

"I'm sorry for the embarrassment," Seok-Young said directly, "And you're right. It wasn't any of my business, and I am sorry to butt in, but I…," Seok-Young released a short burst of air through his nose, "…wanted to make sure you weren't fooling guys again…"

Eun-Jeong gaped at him, unable to believe he'd just said such a thing. She raised a hand and gave Seok-Young a not-so-light slap across the face, leaving a red mark.

Seok-Young put a hand to his cheek and stared at Eun-Jeong in disbelief. She was glaring back at him—looking very angry, yet more _hurt_ than anything…

Seok-Young sighed, defeated. He tucked his hands sheepishly into his pockets, and he softened. "I'm… I'm very sorry, Eun-Jeong...," he said, without making eye contact, "…That was out of line…I just…"

"Save it, Oppa!" she snapped. "I don't want to hear it!" and Eun-Jeong turned and walked off on him, leaving Seok-Young standing there, rooted to the spot and staring after her.

…

To Be Concluded…

* * *

 **A/N: _Thoughts? I hope this was not too long, and I hope the conversations were not too excessive… I know there was a LOT of talking in this, but I did try to balance out the dialogue with the events/actions and descriptions. I felt some of the conversations were important and/or interesting, though. Hopefully you guys agree. But anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Sorry for all the curse words… Jung-Ho is a huge jerk, lol. And hopefully no one minded the "violence," lol._**

 **And when I say concluded, I mean the Sparks arc, not the whole story.**


	5. Sparks Part III

**_A/N: Finally, I completed Part III! It feels good… It's a very long one, but it's kind of a mini climax. This was a beast of a chapter, and it turned out pretty angsty. I wasn't completely sure of some parts, but I hope you all enjoy! I think/hope it is better than Part II. But I don't know, let me know what you think... And thank you so much for reading!_**

 ** _Jenn: Thank you so much; I'm glad you're enjoying it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the BoF characters, nor Kim Hyun Joong's acoustic version of "Because I'm Stupid"_**

* * *

 _The Previous Day…_

Jun-Seo had just left his father's office. As he exited, he noticed Park Jung-Ho sitting there, waiting to speak with Joon Pyo. He held an ice pack against his eye. Jung-Ho pulled the pack down and scowled at Jun-Seo. His eye had taken on a purplish-black color.

"Nice eye…," Jun-Seo smirked. Jung-Ho said nothing but simply gave him a dirty look.

Jun-Seo grasped the doorknob to exit but then turned back. "You know, Park Jung-Ho, you're even stupider than I thought…"

Jung-Ho glared at him.

"What did you hope to accomplish by insulting my aunt and noona and by taunting my hyung, anyway? Did you think that my hyung would just stand by and let you get away with that? You're actually pretty lucky that my hyung has some self-restraint. He's a much nicer guy than I am. I would have put you in the hospital…," Jun-Seo glared menacingly at Jung-Ho.

Jung-Ho scoffed, "You talk pretty big…"

Jun-Seo smirked. "And why shouldn't I? I told you before that I— _we_ —have a lot of powerful people behind us... Oh, and speaking of which, my appa knows all about what you said, and I also told him about that little stunt you pulled with my noona, Mee-Yon… _She_ was going to just let you off the hook and not tell anyone about it. But I'm not so nice as her, either…," Jun-Seo shook his head, "But yea, my appa is pretty pissed off…"

Jun-Seo noticed a hint of fear in Jung-Ho's eyes…

"So, be prepared to suck up real good if you don't want to be kicked out of school… Oh, and don't ever come near my noona again…," Jun-Seo leaned down and got in Jung-Ho's face. He spoke in a low, menacing tone, "…Or I'll make your life at this school a living nightmare…"

Jung-Ho and Jun-Seo glared at one another. "That is…if my appa even lets you stay here… Good luck!" Jun-Seo said sarcastically. He smirked and gave the fighting sign before walking off.

* * *

"Why was Seok-Young sent home from school?!" Jan Di demanded. She was at the hospital and on the phone with Ji Hoo.

"He just had a little scuffle with a boy at school," Ji Hoo replied.

"A scuffle? What do you mean? Is he alright?!"

"It's fine, Jan Di-yah. Seok-Young is fine, and the other boy is fine. Don't worry. I'm taking care of it. Joon Pyo talked to Seok-Young, and I talked to him, as well. But we do need to have a meeting with Joon Pyo and…Park Jung-Ho's parents tomorrow morning…"

"Park Jung-Ho is the boy that Seok-Young got into a fight with?!" Jan Di asked, incredulous.

"Yes."

Jan Di sighed. "Alright, what time tomorrow?"

…

* * *

 _That Day, After School…_

So Eun-Jeong arrived at the Yoon household. Her driver opened the car door for her, and she got out. She went up to the house and rang the bell. Ji Hoo answered.

"Oh, hi Uncle Ji Hoo," she bowed.

"Hello, Eun-Jeong-ah. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you, Uncle Ji Hoo. Is Seok-Young here?" she glanced around inside.

"He's in his room. Would you like to see him?"

"No, that's OK," she shook her head a bit too emphatically, "I just…collected the homework for Seok-Young that he missed in school today…" she handed a folder to Ji Hoo.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful, Eun-Jeong-ah. Gomawo. You must have gone to a lot of trouble. You don't even have the same classes as him…"

"Oh, it was no trouble, Uncle Ji Hoo, really..."

"Well, thank you again. And I'll be sure to pass this along to him," Ji Hoo smiled at her.

Eun-Jeong nodded. "Kamsahamnida, Uncle Ji Hoo," she bowed to him and turned to leave. Then, she turned back.

"Uncle Ji Hoo…?" Eun-Jeong began tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Is Seok-Young…OK?" she looked up at Ji Hoo with large eyes, full of concern.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Yes, he's fine, Eun-Jeong-ah."

"He's…not going to get suspended, is he?" she muttered.

"No, Eun-Jeong-ah, I don't believe so."

Eun-Jeong nodded. "Good… You and Aunt Jan Di won't be…too hard on him, will you?" she kept her head lowered.

A small smile crossed Ji Hoo's lips. "No, we won't be too hard on him. Don't worry, sweetheart."

Eun-Jeong smiled faintly and nodded. She exchanged another bow with Ji Hoo. She turned to leave again but paused to consider something. She stood there motionless, lost in her thoughts...

"Was there something else, sweetheart?"

"Well, Uncle Ji Hoo…," Eun-Jeong began, "…No, never mind!" she gave an awkward laugh and shook her head back and forth rapidly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ah, well…it's kind of stupid…"

"I'm sure it's not," Ji Hoo replied.

She pursed her lips. "Well, I know you're very busy, but I was wondering if… _maybe_ …when you have a few minutes to spare…you could possibly…give me a music lesson?"

"Just one?"

"Well, I know I'm going to need a lot of them—I know absolutely nothing about music—but I don't want to take up that much of your time. I just thought that maybe you could help me to get started… But, like I said, it's stupid… I don't really know what I was thinking; you're way too busy for that!"

"No, it's OK. I'll do it. Would you like to come over to the house on Thursday night at about 7PM?"

"Will Seok-Young and Mee-Yon be there?"

"No, it'll just be you and me. You'll get your own private lesson."

A wide smile crossed her lips, and she nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Ji Hoo!" and she threw her arms around him in a hug.

Eun-Jeong prepared to leave again, but then Ji Hoo spoke. "Oh, did you have a certain instrument in mind that you want to learn to play? Do you own one?"

"Well, no. And I'm not sure… I was kind of hoping I could just try some out maybe. But it should probably be a simple one… Which one is the easiest?"

"Well, I'd say piano and the acoustic guitar are fairly simple instruments to learn…"

"Hm, _guitar_ …," Eun-Jeong smiled to herself, "…that sounds interesting…"

"Guitar it is. And I have one you can use," Ji Hoo said.

Eun-Jeong smiled and thanked him, and they bid one another goodbye.

* * *

 _The next morning at school…_

Park Jung-Ho's parents were already there waiting—and _bickering_ —when Jan Di and Ji Hoo arrived. They grew silent when the Yoons arrived, and the Yoons and the Parks stared at one another and waited to be called in—in tense, uncomfortable silence. Mrs. Park kept shooting dirty looks at Jan Di. Jan Di turned away and attempted to ignore it, and Ji Hoo squeezed her hand. Coach Park shot one at Ji Hoo, and he simply turned away, with a sigh…

Joon Pyo met with the couples individually and then together, and he informed them that he had already met with the boys.

Mrs. Park was livid, and she started attacking the Yoons, particularly Jan Di. Mrs. Park snipped at Jan Di and accused Seok-Young of being poorly raised, and Ji Hoo strongly cautioned her. And then Mrs. Park and Coach Park started bickering amongst themselves when Coach Park didn't back her up and also defended Jan Di. And then Mrs. Park accused Coach Park of making eyes at Jan Di. Ji Hoo gave a sharp exhale and mumbled under his breath that he was sort of in agreement with that one…

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were quickly becoming enraged themselves—more so than they already had been—but they were doing their best to remain polite and maintain their composure. That became more difficult for them—especially Ji Hoo—when the situation with Mee-Yon and Jung-Ho was brought up.

Ji Hoo had nearly lost it when Joon Pyo informed them in private of what his son had told him about the night of the dance. When the argument grew heated, Joon Pyo commanded all of them to shut up—to restore order to the room—and they all quickly grew silent.

After a long discussion, Joon Pyo decided that Park Jung-Ho would be given a lengthy suspension and that his future at Shinwha would be probationary. The Parks protested this, but Joon Pyo cautioned them that Jung-Ho was on extremely thin ice after attempting to coerce—and practically assaulting—his niece and then bullying his nephew and insulting his family.

Ji Hoo had spoken with Joon Pyo, and he hadn't wanted Jan Di to know about the things that Jung-Ho had said about her and Mee-Yon, but it had come out anyway.

Joon Pyo determined that, for Seok-Young, his parents would decide his punishment. And Park Jung-Ho was ordered to deliver an apology to the Yoons. Mrs. Park again insisted that it was unfair that Seok-Young did not have to apologize, and Joon Pyo again reminded her of the seriousness of her son's actions and warned her that next time he would not be so forgiving… But ultimately, Seok-Young agreed to apologize, _only_ for the hitting, which he should not have done. And Jan Di and Ji Hoo expressed that they were proud of him for doing so.

* * *

Jung-Ho was brought before the Yoons. Jan Di and Ji Hoo felt their rising anger at the mere sight of him.

Jung-Ho deeply bowed before Jan Di and Ji Hoo. They stood there stone-faced, as Joon Pyo and the Parks looked on.

"Mianhada, mianhada…," Jung-Ho apologized. And then he glanced up at the Yoons.

Ji Hoo held tight to Jan Di—in attempt at comforting her—for he could tell that she was practically unraveling inside.

"Don't… _you ever_ …go near our daughter again…," Ji Hoo warned in a chilling tone of voice.

Jung-Ho swallowed hard and nodded, keeping his head low.

* * *

After the meeting, Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked together down the hall. Ji Hoo had his arm around Jan Di. They were utterly spent. Ji Hoo expressed to Jan Di that what was said about her was complete nonsense, but she was more concerned with what was said about Mee-Yon…

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were furious about what had happened with Mee-Yon, and it had taken everything in Jan Di's arsenal to calm Ji Hoo when he found out. Though Jung-Ho had been punished and had apologized, Jan Di was not quite satisfied…

After the meeting, Coach Park had gone back to the natatorium for gym class, and Mrs. Park had gone home.

Jan Di noticed Coach Park teaching gym class in the natatorium, and she stopped. "Hold on a second, Ji Hoo-yah," she said. Ji Hoo watched as Jan Di walked resolutely up to Coach Park, her fists balled tightly at her sides. She stood before him, glaring.

"Oh, Jan Di… Look, I'm so sorry about everything…what my son did and said… Trust me; he's going to be severely punished at home, too. And I'm sorry that things got so heated in there…I…"

But before he could finish what he was saying Jan Di shoved Coach Park's chest hard with both hands, knocking him into the pool. Coach Park came up sputtering, and all his students looked on in shock—pointing, snickering, and commenting amongst themselves…

Jan Di walked off and returned to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo was slightly stunned, though he knew he truly shouldn't be surprised by any of Jan Di's actions at this point.

"Do you feel better, my love?" Ji Hoo asked, putting his arm around Jan Di and leading her away.

Jan Di sighed. "A little bit…" She knew it was childish, but it had been rather cathartic. But then her thoughts immediately returned to Mee-Yon, and she felt that familiar pit in her stomach all over again.

"But then again, not really…," she said sadly. Ji Hoo gave her a kiss on top of her head and held her tighter, as they walked out of the school together.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Mee-Yon had returned home, and her parents were there waiting for her on the couch.

"Um, hi, Eomma… Appa… What's wrong? Am I in trouble or something…?"

"No, Mee-Yon-ah," Jan Di said gently.

"Come sit down, sweetheart," Ji Hoo added, and he gently patted the spot next to him on the couch. Mee-Yon took a seat between her parents, and she rested her hands in her lap.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo looked to each other, and then Ji Hoo spoke. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell your eomma and me about what happened at the dance?"

Mee-Yon gaped. "How did you…?"

"Goo Jun-Seo told your uncle Joon Pyo."

Mee-Yon nodded, "Oh."

"Why did you keep it from us, Mee-Yon-ah?" Jan Di asked.

"Well," Mee-Yon sniffled, "I guess…I was a bit…ashamed…and I knew that you and Appa would make a big deal out of it, but I just wanted to forget about it…"

Jan Di nodded.

"I understand that, Mee-Yon, but you didn't need to feel ashamed. You did nothing wrong. And please don't keep something like that from us again…," Ji Hoo gently urged. "That is something important that you should tell us about. Though I truly hope not, if anything like that ever happens again, or anyone ever tries to hurt you or bother you, please tell us and we will take care of it."

Mee-Yon hung her head and squeezed her hands together. She gave a little sniffle and nodded. "Yes, Appa."

Mee-Yon began to tremble lightly. Ji Hoo and Jan Di each put a hand tenderly upon her shoulders. "Eomma…, Appa… I'm sorry!"

"It's OK, my lotus. You did nothing wrong. Just, please talk to us about things like that…"

Mee-Yon nodded. "Yes, I will… I promise, Appa."

Mee-Yon felt moisture building up behind her eyes.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jan Di asked.

"I…I…just thought he was nice…and that he really liked me… I was just excited that a boy actually liked me…"

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw, and Jan Di began to stroke Mee-Yon's hair.

"Oh, Mee-Yon-ah," Jan Di began softly "You are a sweet, wonderful, _beautiful_ girl…and one day—very soon, I'm sure—you are going to find a boy that will like you and care for you and appreciate you the way you deserve…"

"Yes, you deserve someone who will treat you like a princess, my lotus, and you shouldn't settle for anything less…your appa will allow nothing less than that…"

"Gomawo, Appa, Eomma… But you have to say those things because you're my parents…"

"We love you so much, Mee-Yon," Ji Hoo said, "But we're not just saying those things…"

Jan Di nodded. "We truly believe that you are going to find someone wonderful, Mee-Yon-ah…"

Mee-Yon felt her eyes begin to moisten again, and finally she gave in to the tears… It broke Ji Hoo and Jan Di's hearts.

"Eomma… Appa…," Mee-Yon lamented.

Ji Hoo took her in his arms and held her, and Jan Di moved in closer. Ji Hoo drew Jan Di in, as well, and both parents embraced their youngest child in a group hug.

Ji Hoo wore a pained expression as he held her there. "This is all my fault, my lotus…," he whispered. "…Appa is so sorry that he failed you…," Ji Hoo gently spoke, as he stroked her hair, "I let you go out with _that boy_ and you got hurt… I didn't protect you…"

Mee-Yon pulled back, and Ji Hoo wiped away the path of her tears.

"It's not your fault, Appa. You couldn't have known that he was a jerk… I didn't. And Goo Jun-Seo stuck up for me, after all. He even danced with me," Mee-Yon smiled faintly.

"Yes, we heard about how he intervened. We didn't know about the dancing part, though..."

"Yeah, it was really sweet of him, actually..." A tender smile crossed Mee-Yon's lips. "And I did actually end up having a good time that night..."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di exchanged a glance. "We're so glad, Mee-Yon-ah," Jan Di said, and Ji Hoo agreed. And they pulled her in for another embrace.

…

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

Eun-Jeong hadn't seen Hyun-Joo around for a couple days. Maybe he was avoiding her… Not that she could blame him after the way Seok-Young had treated him the day before… The thing was…she was kind of relieved she hadn't seen him around, for Eun-Jeong had decided that she needed to discourage Hyun-Joo from pursuing her. She didn't want to be leading him on…

After all, there was _one_ boy—and one boy _alone_ —who was in her heart right now. And even though Seok-Young didn't feel the same way as her, it wouldn't be fair to Hyun-Joo…

Eun-Jeong gave a heavy sigh, as she walked down the hall of the school. Being in love was so _exhausting_ … It was like running a marathon every single day, but with worse after effects…

* * *

"Hey!" Seok-Young appeared—as if out of nowhere—before Eun-Jeong. He was seriously like a ghost sometimes!

Eun-Jeong instinctively clutched at her chest in surprise, and then she looked at Seok-Young. He was beaming at her with that flawless smile of his—the one that made her weak in the knees—but she planned to hold onto her anger awhile longer…

Eun-Jeong composed herself and simply gave him a polite nod before continuing along her course. And he began walking in stride with her.

"Gomawo for the homework," he said, as he walked alongside her.

She turned ever so slightly and nodded again.

"I take it you're still mad at me…"

Eun-Jeong shrugged. "No, I'm not mad..."

Seok-Young looked at her—studying her—as they walked along. She kept her eyes forward.

"Are you sure about that?" he grinned and nudged her shoulder slightly with his own. The playful, innocent touch felt electric to Eun-Jeong, but she pushed the feeling deep down.

She nodded again—still facing ahead—as they walked together. Seok-Young released a heavy sigh and also turned his eyes forward.

"I'm really sorry for being a jerk yesterday, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

She glanced over slightly, and he almost wore a pout upon his full, perfect lips. It was so adorable that it took everything she had to refrain from going to pieces.

"It's fine, Oppa."

Seok-Young tightened his mouth. They walked a few more feet, and Seok-Young glanced over at Eun-Jeong again. "You look pretty today…," he said, giving her a disarming smile.

Eun-Jeong cast him a quick glance and then turned away again, shaking her head. "Gomawo," she replied, attempting to remain expressionless—though it was not easy…

 _Oh, why does he have to be so cute?! It would be so much easier to keep freezing him out if not for that…_

"What do you want, Oppa…?" she asked bluntly.

"I want you to forgive me..."

"I forgive you, Oppa," she automatically replied.

"See, now I don't really believe you. You're not acting like yourself…"

Eun-Jeong tightened her mouth and silently continued walking.

"I know that I was a huge jerk, and I don't really have the right to ask this…but I know what a wonderful, forgiving person you are… So, l am hoping that you can forgive me…"

"Like I said, I forgive you," was her mechanical response. "Are you calling me a liar, Oppa?"

Seok-Young released a heavy sigh. "No," but he still found it hard to believe.

"So, where is…um, what's-his-name…?" his eyes wandered the halls.

"You mean Cho Hyun-Joo?" she looked over at him.

"Yeah, him."

They continued along their path—that being Eun-Jeong's path; Seok-Young was simply following. Seok-Young kept looking over at Eun-Jeong along the way, but she did her best to focus her eyes ahead.

Eun-Jeong shrugged. "I don't know where he is, probably in class. And don't be condescending, Oppa. You know very well what his name is."

Seok-Young nodded. "I'm sorry. And I'll apologize to him if you want…"

"That won't be necessary. You should probably just stay away from him," and Eun-Jeong began to speed up. She quickly walked ahead of him.

Seok-Young clenched his jaw. "Wait!" he quickly caught up to her and grasped her arm. Then, he moved to stand in front of her. Taking the other arm, as well, he stood there blocking her path. "Wait, please…," he asked, more gently this time.

"Oppa, _please move_ ," she weakly demanded—looking everywhere but _at him_. For, despite her anger with him, her heart was doing that fluttering thing again…

Seok-Young slowly slid both hands up her arms—Eun-Jeong felt goosebumps begin to peek through—and they finally rested upon her shoulders. "What do I need to do to get you to forgive me? Tell me, please…" He looked deep into her eyes, and she looked into his—realizing how incredibly easy it was for her to get lost in them… His own eyes were sincere and almost _desperate.._.

"Oppa, **really** …it's fine. I really do forgive you. So, _please…"_

He gave a quick shake of the head and continued to gently grip her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. Her body began to subtly tremble…

"I have my pride, Eun-Jeong-ah, but I will get down and beg in front of the whole school if you want… And you know how I hate calling attention to myself…that's how important it is to me…"

Eun-Jeong gaped, and she wondered if he would actually go through with it if she said she wanted him to. "That won't be necessary…," she shook her head.

He still had a hold of her shoulders, not letting her leave… "What is it Oppa?!" she demanded, when she noticed her resolve beginning to wane.

"There's something I need to tell you…" He seemed a bit nervous.

"What is it?" she bluntly asked.

"Not here. In private…" Suddenly, he grasped onto her wrist and gave it a gentle tug, "Come with me…"

"No!" she exclaimed, wrenching her wrist from his hold. She was sure that whatever he had to say, her heart couldn't take it right now…

He stared at her—dumbfounded—for a moment.

"I don't have the time. I need to go," she said, and then she walked off on him.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon…_

Seok-Young had caught up with Eun-Jeong _again_ in the hall, insisting he needed to speak with her in private.

 _He certainly is persistent_ …, she thought.

Eun-Jeong blew off Seok-Young once again and prepared to leave, but then she noticed Hyun-Joo standing a few meters away. Seok-Young also noticed him.

Hyun-Joo and Seok-Young exchanged a brief, polite greeting, and then Hyun-Joo approached Eun-Jeong.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, could I talk to you?" Hyun-Joo asked, seriously. And she nodded.

 _I asked first…_ Seok-Young thought bitterly to himself. He took a few steps away from them and leaned against a pole. He folded his arms.

 _Is he really planning to just stand there and watch?!_ She wondered.

Eun-Jeong exhaled sharply, "Oppa, do you _mind_?" her tone had a slight edge to it.

Seok-Young tightened his mouth. He looked to Hyun-Joo, and then to Eun-Jeong. He sighed and gave Eun-Jeong a last lingering look before turning and walking away.

Eun-Jeong released a short burst of air, as she watched Seok-Young walk off. Then, she turned back to Hyun-Joo. "I'm sorry, Hyun-Joo. Good morning," she said listlessly.

"Good morning, Eun-Jeong-ah. There's uh something I wanted to ask you, but before I do…there's something else I need to know…"

"Yes, what is it, Cho Hyun-Joo?"

Hyun-Joo cleared his throat.

…

* * *

The hall was dying down, but there were still plenty of people around. Hyun-Joo gently led Eun-Jeong aside, to a bit more secluded area. Eun-Jeong looked at him curiously.

"…Well," Hyun-Joo took a deep breath, "You know that I like you, Eun-Jeong-ah…right?" He placed a hand upon her shoulder, awaiting confirmation. Eun-Jeong stared at her boots and gave a nod.

"Well, I was wondering if you would…go out on a date with me…"

Eun-Jeong's lips parted slightly, and she met his eyes. She had kind of expected him to ask at some point…

"But _first,_ before I _officially_ ask you out _…_ I need to know…," he mustered his courage, "…if there is something going on between you and Yoon Seok-Young…" It was as if he could barely get the words out…

Eun-Jeong glanced away again. "Something between Yoon Seok-Young and me…?" she uttered, almost in a daze. And she pondered that, as if it was a very difficult question.

Hyun-Joo nodded and stared at her, with anxious eyes. "Yes, it seems like there could be… _something_ there… Is there…?" he asked in a despondent tone.

* * *

Eun-Jeong paused again to reflect, and suddenly she was off in her own world… A montage of images and memories played before her eyes, and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

But then she grew somber. As much as she would love for there to be… _something_ …between Seok-Young and her…there wasn't… And there probably never would be… She needed to accept that.

* * *

Eun-Jeong blinked a few times, refusing to give in to the stubborn tears that screamed for release. And she looked away, squinting slightly.

Hyun-Joo studied her.

"It's just that…he's around you a lot," he continued, "And he doesn't seem to like me, or like my being around you…"

Eun-Jeong wearily turned to face Hyun-Joo. "No," she said directly, "…There's _nothing_ between Seok-Young and me. He's just like a _big brother_ to me…," she added.

Even saying it herself made Eun-Jeong's heart ache…

"…That's why I call him Oppa…," she muttered, dismally, "And…it's not that he doesn't like you…he's just…protective of me..."

Hyun-Joo gave a visible sigh of relief. "Oh good," he smiled.

"So, do you like me, too, Eun-Jeong-ah…? Would you like to see a movie with me Saturday?"

Eun-Jeong simply stared at Hyun-Joo, suddenly unable to form words.

…

* * *

Seok-Young had walked away—out of respect for Eun-Jeong and to give her some semblance of privacy—but he'd remained near. But when Hyun-Joo took Eun-Jeong off in a corner, Seok-Young nearly lost it. And he followed—staying out of sight, of course. Seok-Young felt ridiculous and pathetic, but he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, and he needed to ensure that she would be OK…

And Seok-Young had overheard the conversation between Eun-Jeong and Hyun-Joo…

After Eun-Jeong said that he was like a brother to her, Seok-Young's stomach did a somersault, and he left. He didn't want to hear anything further…

It was ironic… He'd said the same thing to her, and though he hadn't meant it as an insult—but rather, as an indication of how much he cared for her—now he knew how it felt… And he realized that it hurt far worse than her slap…

* * *

Seok-Young blindly walked off, his steps growing quicker and quicker as he proceeded…

Seok-Young was deep—and becoming hopelessly lost—in the forest of his thoughts, and he wasn't paying much attention. This caused him to nearly collide with Yeong-Hui, who advanced from the opposite direction.

Yeong-Hui put out a hand to stop Seok-Young. "Ya, where's the fire, Oppa?"

"Oh, Yeong-Hui…," Seok-Young blinked and forced himself to focus upon the petite So twin before him. "Mianhae, Yeong-Hui. I was just in a hurry…"

He gave a quick bow and sidestepped her, but Yeong-Hui maneuvered herself in front of him again. He looked down at her curiously. She had folded her arms across her chest and was glaring daggers at him.

"I suppose you know _everything_ …," Seok-Young tightened his mouth, "Otherwise you wouldn't be looking at me like you want to kill me…"

Yeong-Hui cocked a brow. "I don't want to _kill you_ , Oppa. I wouldn't take it quite _that far_ …"

Seok-Young released a short burst of air through his nose and shook his head.

"But hey _you_!" she gave him a few sharp pokes in the chest, "I'm mad at you, Oppa! Why do you keep torturing my sister?!"

Seok-Young sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not trying to _torture_ Eun-Jeong. You don't understand. I've just been trying to tell her something…"

"Tell her what?"

Seok-Young cleared his throat. "Well, it's kind of personal…"

"Personal, huh?" Yeong-Hui placed her hands upon her hips. "Why don't you just tell me first, and I'll decide if I'm OK with you telling Eun-Jeong… I can't allow you to make my sister cry again…," she folded her arms tight across her chest once more.

Seok-Young's lips parted, and he cast his eyes downward. He absolutely hated knowing that he'd made Eun-Jeong cry…

"Well, I appreciate your concern for Eun-Jeong, but it's really something that I want to say to just _her_ , if you don't mind, Yeong-Hui…"

"Well, at least tell me if it is going to make her happy or sad? If it's going to make her sad, then you should tell me, and I'll decide what to do about it…"

"Well, I _hope_ that it will make her _happy_ …"

Seok-Young had thought so, anyway, but now…he wasn't so sure... Perhaps she liked this Cho Hyun-Joo guy…

Yeong-Hui grinned, "Good. It better! Or else I'm coming for you, Oppa!" she pointed a finger at him.

Seok-Young gave a light chuckle. Then, his laughter faded into an amused smile, and he affectionately shook his head at her. "Deal," he held out his hand to Yeong-Hui and they shook.

Then, the two parted ways.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Eun-Jeong walked alone in the hall between classes. She had a test that day and was trying to get some extra studying in, so she was attempting to read while she walked.

It was not her best plan ever…

Her nose buried in the textbook, she began heading straight for a steel beam…

All of a sudden Eun-Jeong's face was inches from the beam. She gasped when she realized this, and—just as she put up her hands to block the impact—she felt someone grab her by the arm and pull her off to the side.

It was Seok-Young.

And she was currently pressed up against his chest... Her heart sped up at the feel of their bodies being so close… And in that moment she forgot entirely about being angry with him.

"Oppa!" She clutched her book against her chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked—with genuine concern—as he held her arms lightly.

His eyes held hers captive, and she nodded. "Y-ye... Gomawo…"

The incident seemed to ease the tension between them a bit…

Seok-Young gave her a lopsided grin, "You need to pay more attention to where you're going, Eun-Jeong-ah… I don't want to see you hurt…," he looked into her eyes again, and she swallowed hard.

Eun-Jeong pulled away and cast her eyes downward. "Yes, I guess I'm not coordinated enough to walk and read… I probably shouldn't do that…"

"Probably not," Seok-Young chuckled. "So, I guess it was a good thing I was here…"

Eun-Jeong smirked. "Why _are you_ here, anyway, Oppa? Don't you have somewhere else to be? Aren't you extremely busy?"

Seok-Young shrugged. "I suppose so."

"And how is it that you keep showing up at the perfect moment? Are you following me?" she cocked a brow, "Have you become a _stalker_ now, Oppa?" she smirked.

Seok-Young's mouth dropped open. "A _stalker_?! I'm not a stalker…," he muttered, with a slight pout.

Eun-Jeong stifled a giggle, which made Seok-Young a bit hopeful, but then she immediately grew serious again. And she put the face of stone back on.

"Well, as I said before... I need to talk to you, alone… Do you have time now?" he asked.

Eun-Jeong reluctantly agreed, and they went to the stairwell.

…

* * *

"So, what is so important, Oppa?"

He turned away from her—shoving his hands into his pockets—and began to pace.

"I do have to get to class eventually, you know, Oppa…," she muttered.

"What's the deal with you and Cho Hyun-Joo?" he finally blurted out, as he looked out over the balcony.

"Is that what you dragged me out here to talk about?"

It had been a strange day… First, Hyun-Joo had asked about Seok-Young, and now Seok-Young was asking about him…

Seok-Young turned back to look at her and silently waited for her response.

Eun-Jeong sighed, "The _deal_ , huh? Why do you care what the deal is, Oppa?"

"Well…because…," Seok-Young opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He glanced away and then back again, and his brow wrinkled.

"…Because I'm your _Oppa_ …," he said, with a tender sadness, as though it should have been obvious... His words were sincere—sweet and innocent—almost childlike… His words—and the way he said them—she had to admit, they got to her…

But then he added, "It's my job to _care_ …and to look out for you…"

His comment made Eun-Jeong feel conflicted. She had to admit that she _wanted_ him to… _care_ …but not because it was his _job_ —and certainly not because it was his job as a _brother_ …

"It's not your job," she said bluntly. And her statement cut Seok-Young like a knife...

Seok-Young's lips parted, and he gave her a defeated nod.

"So, the _deal_ is that Hyun-Joo asked me out…," Eun-Jeong informed him, as she stared down at her boots.

Seok-Young frowned. "Oh," was all he managed to say.

"…But you don't need to worry about me, Oppa…," she said in a melancholy voice, "…Because he's a nice guy…"

Seok-Young felt as though his insides were slowly crumbling like a demolished building. But he dismissed it and put on a smile.

"I see. Well, that's nice, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he replied. Though he tried to prevent it, his voice dripped with painful sarcasm.

Seok-Young was clearly showing signs of jealousy, and Eun-Jeong was ashamed to admit to herself that it brought her some kind of satisfaction… And that made her feel sick in the head… What was wrong with her, anyway? She shouldn't _enjoy_ making someone jealous!

* * *

But—in a twisted way—his jealousy made her feel a bit better about herself… And it gave her hope…

"So, you're going out with him then?" Seok-Young's tone was bitter, like the taste of extra strong coffee.

It was stupid to play these games, but she was desperate…

Eun-Jeong pondered for a long moment, casting her chocolate eyes skyward. She placed a finger to her dimpled chin. "Hmm, I haven't decided yet… I told him I'd think about it, and I'll have to talk to my appa and eomma first, of course…"

"Don't go out with him, Eun-Jeong," Seok-Young stated directly.

"You can't tell me what to do, Oppa!" was her childish retort.

Then, Eun-Jeong sighed and decided to be a bit more mature about it. "And why shouldn't I go out with him? Give me one good reason, Oppa!"

"Because he's all wrong for you..."

"What do you know about who is wrong or right for me?!"

"I know; I just know... You have to trust me, Eun-Jeong-ah. I know you so well…and because…," Seok-Young sighed, "…And because…"

* * *

Seok-Young shoved his hands into his pockets. He wanted to shout out that he could give her plenty of reasons why she shouldn't go out with Cho Hyun-Joo, but the words simply weren't coming…

Seok-Young had taken his father's words to heart, and he had every intention of telling Eun-Jeong how he felt. But the song wasn't ready… He'd wanted to wait until the song was ready to express his feelings for her, but there was this new complication now…

Having this new sense of urgency, Seok-Young considered just taking _action_. Girls liked that, right? The spontaneous thing…

Perhaps he should just take her in his arms and kiss her, like he'd been wanting to for weeks… Or, maybe he'd do that thing that Uncle Woo Bin had suggested… Uncle Woo Bin had guaranteed that it would work, after all… Oh, what was it called…? The 5-Step Kill?

 _Wait, which step is first…?!_

Seok-Young's head was in a fog, and he suddenly couldn't remember a thing! He inwardly groaned. His practically flawless memory was failing him now— _of all times_ —and he couldn't recall how exactly it went…

 _Oh yeah, that's right_ … He finally remembered. But then he chickened out…

* * *

"Oppa…? Helloo…," Eun-Jeong was calling out Seok-Young's name and waving at him, in order to get his attention. He seemed to have spaced out on her.

Seok-Young finally returned to reality. He tucked his hands into his pockets and moved in closer to Eun-Jeong. "Well, do you like him…?"

She considered this. "Well, he _is_ a really sweet guy…," she said, putting a finger to her chin. Sadly, it was all she could really come up with to say about Cho Hyun-Joo and how she felt about him…

Eun-Jeong swore she caught an eye roll from Seok-Young. "What?!" she demanded.

"Yeah, a sweet guy who doesn't even know who you are…"

Eun-Jeong groaned in frustration. "That was an honest mistake! Not everyone has your freaky attention to detail!"

" _Freaky_?" Seok-Young let out an exasperated sigh. "That's the most basic detail to know about someone, their name…"

Eun-Jeong scoffed, wondering if he would _ever_ let that go… They would probably be old and gray and in the nursing home, and he would _still_ be bringing it up…

Seok-Young took another few steps forward. "And I don't think it's _freaky_ for a guy to know all the little details about the girl he likes… I do…"

Eun-Jeong blinked rapidly. Something about the way he said that and the way he was looking at her now was setting Eun-Jeong's heart aflame…

"Op-pa…," she muttered.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo's advice about seizing opportunities came rushing back to Seok-Young. Garnering his courage, he slowly leaned in…

Eun-Jeong's lovely eyes went wide, as Seok-Young began leaning in and downward slightly, as if he was going to…

"O-o-ppa… Wh-what are you doing…?" she stammered.

He simply tossed her that perfect smile… Oh, what was he doing to her?!

Then, his smile faded, and he grew serious again. He began to lean in once more, as if on an important mission. Eun-Jeong felt her heart pounding within her chest, as his lips inched closer and closer to hers…

Seok-Young stopped when their bangs lightly brushed. "I just want to see you happy, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he whispered.

"O-ppa…"

Seok-Young took a deep breath. "…What I wanted to tell you was… Well, about what I said before…when you told me that you liked me…it wasn't really…"

"O-ppa…," she uttered again. Could this truly be happening…?

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," he spoke her name tenderly, "I…"

And then he seemed to give up on words… He rested his forehead against hers and held her arms. Eun-Jeong was trembling all over, and she felt as though her heart would leap right out of her chest…

Seok-Young must have realized this, for he pulled back slightly—much to Eun-Jeong's disappointment—and he held her at arm's length, caressing her slender arms up and down. She remained frozen, simply gazing into his eyes…

Then, Seok-Young's hands stilled, and he held her there. He began to lean in once more. His lips were mere inches from hers now…

 _I can't believe this is happening…_ she thought, in complete wonderment. And Eun-Jeong's eyelashes fluttered shut in preparation…

…

* * *

But just before their lips could touch, Seok-Young's phone went off. And neither of them could hide their disappointment…

Seok-Young released a heavy sigh, and it seemed as though he was having some kind of inner struggle about responding to it.

 _Ding!_ His phone went off again.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asked.

"I don't need to right now," and he turned back to her.

"No, you should. It might be important. Go ahead..."

He sighed and pulled out his phone. He silently looked at the message and then put it away.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, I'm sorry. I don't want to, but I need to go…"

She nodded in understanding. "Um, was it…Gun Mi Na?"

Seok-Young nodded. "Yes, it was Gun Mi Na. How did you know that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just a hunch," she replied, rather dejected, "…I've…seen you with her…"

Seok-Young released his breath. "Yes, we're rehearsing a duet together," he informed.

"Oh," Eun-Jeong nodded.

"Mianhae, Eun-Jeong-ah… I really have to go, but can we... _talk_ more later on…?"

She didn't respond to his question but simple said, "You better hurry…," and motioned for him to go.

He sighed and ran a hand along her arm, "Eun-Jeong-ah…," he soothed.

But she pulled back, leaving him slightly stunned.

Eun-Jeong was confused, hurt, and _angry_ … He had nearly kissed her...which would have been a dream come true… It was bad enough that they were interrupted, but now he was running off to see some _other girl_ … And her chest ached at the thought…

"Can I see you later?" he asked hopefully, as he held open the door to the stairwell exit.

Eun-Jeong's rational mind told her that she should just talk to Seok-Young about Mi Na, rather than jump to conclusions. After all, he'd just told her that they were rehearsing together. So, he had a legitimate reason for going to see her. But Eun-Jeong wondered if that was all there was to it…

She recalled the way Mi Na had been touching Seok-Young before—that time she'd seen them together—and pulling him along with her… And she recalled how he'd simply…let her…

And Eun-Jeong's indignation and jealousy kicked in…

"I'm busy later," she said abruptly.

"Oh," he nodded slowly, "Alright…well, I guess I'll see you soon, then…," he gave her a little wave and turned to leave.

She recalled his earlier statement that had led to their near kiss…

Eun-Jeong scoffed, "Details, huh, Oppa?" There was pain in her tone.

Seok-Young turned back to look at her over his shoulder.

The image of Seok-Young and Mi Na together forcibly popped into Eun-Jeong's head again. And then her mouth ran wild…

"You're absolutely right, Oppa! A guy _should_ know details about a girl he likes… And…and…I'm sure you've learned everything there is to know about Gun Mi Na by now!" she blurted out, clenching her fists hard at her sides.

Seok-Young stared at her, utterly confused.

"About Gun Mi Na? What are you talking about?"

She looked away, blinking back the hot tears that were beginning to form. "Never mind, Oppa… Just go. You don't want to keep her waiting..."

"Eun-Jeong-ah, it's not what you think… You don't under—" he began.

"Just go!" she shouted, cutting him off.

Seok-Young released a heavy sigh and turned to leave.

"Maybe I _will_ just go out with Cho Hyun-Joo!" Eun-Jeong shouted out, once Seok-Young's back was to her. She'd only said it impulsively, out of anger and jealousy…

Seok-Young turned around again. He couldn't deny that her statement hurt… He tightened his mouth. "Well, if he's as _nice_ as you say, then maybe you should…," Seok-Young replied, bitterly.

"Fine, maybe I will…," she replied haughtily.

"Fine…you just do that…," Seok-Young clenched his jaw and headed toward the door to the stairwell.

He took a few steps before turning back, "Oh, but make sure and wear a nametag when he picks you up for your date!" Seok-Young called out over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Eun-Jeong's mouth hung open. She clenched her fists tight and groaned in frustration. She just wanted to **scream** , and she nearly did…

 _Ahh, you're so frustrating, Yoon Seok-Young!_

She desperately wanted to rush after Seok-Young and tell him off again or perhaps slap that smart mouth of his _again_. But no, she needed to control her temper…

And really, it was all her fault…she shouldn't have gotten so jealous and accused him…

Eun-Jeong squatted down and leaned against the stone wall of the balcony. She buried her face in her hands and cried…

* * *

As he stormed off, Seok-Young groaned and clenched his forehead. He felt absolutely horrible. It was his own fault that Eun-Jeong was going to go out with another guy, so he had no right to be jealous—and certainly no right to be so mean to her about it… It just hurt _so badly_ to think of Eun-Jeong with another guy that those words had just flown out of his mouth…

He should have just clearly confessed his feelings… But what was the point now? If she was just going to go out with someone else, then why should he even bother…?

He should have told her how he felt sooner, he supposed, and this wouldn't have happened… If he had only told her when she confessed to him, then she wouldn't be going out with another guy now…

 _Seok-Young, you big dumb jerk…,_ he lamented.

Why did they have to keep hurting each other? Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be so hard?

…

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

Eun-Jeong arrived at the Yoon house. She poised her finger at the bell, but before she could ring it, the door opened, and Seok-Young was there. They nearly collided.

"O-o-ppa…what are you doing here?" she stammered, taken off-guard. She hadn't expected him to to be there, and they hadn't really spoken much since their almost kiss and the argument over Mi Na's text…

Eun-Jeong felt her embarrassment and shame creep up once more…

There was a brief, awkward silence, and then Seok-Young grinned. "I live here, silly. What are _you_ doing here?" he teased.

Eun-Jeong smirked, relieved for the lightened mood. "Well, you're not a very good host, Oppa…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he gave a short laugh. "I suppose that was a bit rude. Come in…," he ushered her in, his hand lightly grazing her back as he did so. Eun-Jeong felt a tingling throughout her body.

Seok-Young cleared his throat. "So, what brings you here…?"

"I'm not here to see _you_ , Oppa, if that's what you were wondering!" she said haughtily.

"Oh, well...," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Mee-Yon isn't here…"

"I know. I'm not here to see Mee-Yon, either."

Seok-Young looked confused. "Well, then…why…?"

"I'm here to see your appa, actually."

"My appa? Why?"

"…None of your business, Oppa!"

Seok-Young sighed. "Alright, then. I was just leaving, actually… So, I'll see you later...?"

She nodded. "Sure, Oppa, see you!" she replied casually, and she slapped him on the arm.

Seok-Young grinned and shook his head before taking his leave.

* * *

Ji Hoo led Eun-Jeong to his study/music room. He pulled out an acoustic guitar for her and for himself from the closet. Then, he took a seat, also offering Eun-Jeong one. Ji Hoo began to lightly strum the guitar.

"Needs some tuning… It's been awhile since I've played," he said with a smile, as he began twisting the pegs. Ji Hoo did a quick tune up, and then his fingers began to fly over the strings.

Eun-Jeong sat there, watching her uncle with a smile upon her face. "Now I see where Seok-Young gets his talent," she said, "You two make it look so easy…"

Ji Hoo smiled. "Well, Seok-Young was always a natural musician…," he commented, "But that's not to say he hasn't put a lot of effort into it."

She nodded.

"OK, Eun-Jeong-ah. First, I'll teach you the basics…," Ji Hoo began.

Ji Hoo identified the parts of the guitar for her: the headstock, the tuning pegs, the bridge, the neck, the fretboard, the sound hole, and the pickups. And then he showed her how to hold the guitar, placing it on her lap. "You hold it mainly with your leg and cradle it against your body…," he instructed. And then he adjusted her hand position for her.

"Now, each string represents a note…," Ji Hoo identified the note for each string and gave her a mnemonic device to help her remember. Then, he showed her how to place her fingers between the frets and how to move between them. "Would you like to try fretting?"

"Huh? What's that?"

Ji Hoo grinned, "I'll show you."

…

And he explained chords to her, as well as the importance of tuning.

…

"Why don't you try strumming now?" Ji Hoo suggested, and he demonstrated, "Now you."

Eun-Jeong nodded, and she began to tickle the strings with her fingers. Eventually she had worked into a good, solid strum.

"Good job," Ji Hoo said, and Eun-Jeong beamed at him.

"So, may I ask, Eun-Jeong-ah…? What spiked your interest in learning to play an instrument?"

"Well…," Eun-Jeong stared down at the instrument in her arms, "…I don't really have a thing, Uncle Ji Hoo…"

She looked up at him.

"A thing?"

"Yes," she gently put the guitar down for a moment.

* * *

"…Yeong-Hui is really smart and is an excellent student. And Jae-Jin is good at pottery, like Appa. Eomma is into photography, and she is also pretty good with pottery. Ae-Jeong loves animals and wants to be a veterinarian when she grows up. But as for me…I don't really have something I'm passionate about…"

Ji Hoo nodded in understanding.

Eun-Jeong paused for a moment before going on. "I **stink** at pottery; I mean _really_ stink, Uncle Ji Hoo! I'm like a destructive force…," she gave a little laugh, and Ji Hoo also chuckled.

"Appa must be so disappointed in me…"

Ji Hoo gave Eun-Jeong a tender smile. "Of course not, sweetheart. He could never be. You and your siblings have always been your appa's pride and joy."

Eun-Jeong smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Ji Hoo," she bowed her head to him.

"…But everyone seems to have their thing in our little group…except for me… I'm not athletic like Mee-Yon, either. And well, I really know nothing about music, and I know that I'll never ever have even an ounce of the musical talent that you and Seok-Young have…but I thought I could maybe…give it a try…"

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately and put a hand on Eun-Jeong's shoulder. "That's the only way you'll find out what you're passionate about, by giving things a try. And don't sell yourself short, Eun-Jeong-ah. All of those things require practice and dedication. Like I said, even Seok-Young has to practice. But I do hope you find your thing, Eun-Jeong-ah. And I believe you will in time. Perhaps it will be music, after all…," Ji Hoo clapped her on the back and smiled.

Eun-Jeong returned with a wide smile of her own. "Gomawo, Uncle Ji Hoo."

And Ji Hoo continued with the lesson—he and Eun-Jeong playing, talking, and laughing together.

* * *

Eun-Jeong was very hopeful that perhaps music could be her _thing_ … She had always been enchanted by Uncle Ji Hoo and Seok-Young's musical abilities—even before her crush on him—and it had always looked like fun to her. There _was_ another reason she wanted to learn, though, one that she definitely did not want to reveal to Uncle Ji Hoo… It was way too embarrassing…

Though it was silly and frivolous, she couldn't deny that she hoped to further connect with Seok-Young through music. She wanted to have something in common with him, something to talk about with him, something they could share _together_ …

Perhaps it was a stupid thought, but if she ever hoped to compete with Gun Mi Na for Seok-Young's attention, she needed _something_ … And if she could possibly— _someday_ —become good and manage to… _impress_ …Seok-Young with her musical talent—even in the _slightest_ —well, that would just be the icing on the cake…

* * *

Things with Seok-Young had been put on the back-burner, apparently. He had been busy, and so had she…

They'd made up after their fight, but things were still a bit awkward, and nothing further had happened between them… Eun-Jeong was beginning to wonder if it had been some kind of fluke when Seok-Young attempted to kiss her. Perhaps he'd thought better of it and changed his mind…

…

* * *

Eun-Jeong continued having lessons with Ji Hoo when he was available, and she was working very hard. He would always give her _homework_ to practice, and she practiced every night, despite the growing callouses upon her normally silky soft hands.

Ji Hoo started Eun-Jeong off with practicing the notes, and then he gave her a simple song to play. It was very difficult for her at first, but she was getting the hang of it.

One day, after Eun-Jeong progressed, she asked him for a more difficult song. Ji Hoo agreed and pulled out his guitar. He began to finger the strings, and after a brief acoustical intro, he added vocals.

"I didn't know you could sing, too, Uncle Ji Hoo," Eun-Jeong smiled at him.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Oh, well I don't do it often," he smiled back at her and continued to play.

As Eun-Jeong listened to her uncle—rather _passionately_ —sing the sad love song, entitled, "Because I'm Stupid," she was shocked to discover how familiar it seemed…

The song was beautiful and melodic, and the lyrics seemed to convey exactly what Eun-Jeong had been feeling…

Why had Uncle Ji Hoo chosen _this_ of all songs? Was it just some coincidence, or was he somehow looking straight through her and into her heart…

Why did Seok-Young have to go and take her heart without her permission, anyway?

* * *

When Ji Hoo finished playing, he noticed that Eun-Jeong's large, chocolate eyes had filled with tears.

"Oh, what's the matter, sweetheart?" Ji Hoo asked, setting down his guitar and going to her.

Eun-Jeong sniffled, and Ji Hoo reached out to wipe a tear away with his thumb.

"Nothing, Uncle Ji Hoo…it's just…that it was so… _beautiful_ …"

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly at her. "Would you like to learn how to play it?"

She nodded and sat down beside him.

…

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Eun-Jeong sat with her eomma on Eomma's bed. Ga Eul had been put on bedrest for the final weeks of her pregnancy, due to preeclampsia. Though Jan Di had informed them that it was a mild case and should not affect the baby, she wanted to be cautious, and Yi Jeong was certainly not going to take any chances either.

Appa and the entire family had been dutifully caring for Ga Eul. And Eun-Jeong would frequently visit her mother in her room, for Eomma had said she was going stir-crazy being in bed. Eun-Jeong would bring her water or whatever she needed, and she would talk with Ga Eul to keep her company.

Eun-Jeong could tell that her mother had been concerned for her well-being over the past few weeks, so she had done her best to reassure her that she was fine. She didn't want her mother to be stressed in her condition, after all. And she _was_ fine. Well, that was _mostly_ true…

* * *

After twenty minutes or so of lighthearted chatting, Eun-Jeong grew serious. She turned to her mother.

"Eomma… Is it...foolish to take up a hobby because the guy you like is interested in it…?" she asked out of the blue.

Ga Eul gave a little laugh.

Eun-Jeong gaped. " _Eommaaa_ …," she whined and stared down at her hands, dejected. She hadn't expected her mother to laugh at her about it.

Noticing her daughter's hurt expression, Ga Eul placed a hand upon her cheek. Eun-Jeong looked up, and Ga Eul gazed upon her tenderly. "How do you think I got into pottery…?" she grinned and tucked a strand of Eun-Jeong's hair back behind her ear.

"Ohh, I see…," Eun-Jeong smiled. Her mother didn't create pottery as much these days, but she still occasionally enjoyed the craft.

"I took up pottery because your appa did it," Ga Eul explained, "I had a huge crush on him, and I wanted to find something in common with him and get to know him better. And I felt silly at first, too. But a friend of your father's helped me to realize that there was nothing wrong with that. And then I discovered that I really enjoyed it."

Eun-Jeong nodded, feeling rather relieved that her mother could understand. "Eomma, I…have been taking guitar lessons with Uncle Ji Hoo," she admitted.

"Really?" Ga Eul replied. "I wondered about that. I kept hearing guitar music coming from your room…"

"Mm. I asked him to keep it secret for a while, until I was good… I told Uncle Ji Hoo that I wanted to learn a musical instrument because I didn't have a _thing_ …you know, something I'm good at and passionate about… And that was sort of true, but also, I just wanted to…have something in common with Seok-Young… And I thought that maybe I could…impress him…if I somehow got good at it… Ahh, I feel so stupid, Eomma!"

"You're not stupid, Baby…," Ga Eul ran a tender hand through Eun-Jeong's raven locks.

"But about Seok-Young…," Ga Eul began delicately.

"Yes, Eomma, what about him?" Eun-Jeong stared at Ga Eul, doe-eyed.

"Well… How is that going…?"

"I'm not sure, Eomma… I'm so confused…" Ga Eul laid a hand over Eun-Jeong's and patiently waited for her to continue.

Eun-Jeong sighed and told Ga Eul the story, while Ga Eul listened carefully and sympathetically. Eun-Jeong told Ga Eul of how Seok-Young had told her that he liked her but had always thought of her as a sister. And then Eun-Jeong told her mother about how Seok-Young had worried that dating was a bad idea due to all the potential complications.

Then—with a heavy heart—Eun-Jeong went on to tell Ga Eul about seeing Seok-Young with Mi Na and then about Hyun-Joo's interest in her. She told her mother about Seok-Young's actions toward Hyun-Joo and how he had appered jealous, and then she told her about how Seok-Young had apologized and had been trying to talk to her about something. But she did not tell her mother about the near kiss…

All of a sudden, Eun-Jeong's eyes began to moisten. "Sometimes he really acts like he _likes_ me, Eomma…but other times…I'm not so sure, and I wonder if maybe he's just being a big brother to me… And now…there is this Gun Mi Na…," Eun-Jeong mumbled sadly.

Ga Eul patted Eun-Jeong's hand.

"I get really, really jealous when I see them together, Eomma. He says they are just rehearsing a duet together, but she has a lot in common with him…she's like his perfect match or something…"

"Just because someone seems like they may be a perfect match for someone doesn't mean that they are meant to be, Baby. And he has to feel the same for her…"

"I know, Eomma," Eun-Jeong nodded, "But she's always touching him and hanging around him…and I don't like how it makes me feel… I feel like a terrible person, Eomma…," Eun-Jeong lamented.

A few tears fell, and Eun-Jeong quickly wiped them with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Baby," Ga Eul uttered tenderly and reached out for Eun-Jeong. Ga Eul stroked Eun-Jeong's soft cheek with her thumb, and then she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh, Eomma, I don't want to hurt you or the baby…," she protested.

"You won't, Baby. It's OK," Ga Eul whispered, as she held her there and lightly stroked her hair.

And Eun-Jeong's body began to shake. "Why do I have to feel like this, Eomma? I don't want to feel this way…it's like…like my insides are coming apart…," she choked out through soft sobs.

Ga Eul spoke soothingly and rubbed Eun-Jeong's back. And Eun-Jeong calmed slightly.

"I don't know what to do, Eomma… What should I do? Please tell me what to do…," she pleaded in a soft whisper.

Ga Eul pulled Eun-Jeong back. "Well, I think you really need to have a good talk with Seok-Young and decide what you both want to do. But you know that whether you decide to date Seok-Young or Hyun-Joo or any other boy, we're going to have to eventually tell your appa…," Ga Eul smirked at her.

Eun-Jeong released an ultra-slow, labored breath and stared down at her hands. "I know, Eomma… How do you think Appa will take it?"

"Well…," Ga Eul paused to consider her loving husband and the conversation they had already had about Eun-Jeong having a crush. "You know that your appa is very protective…but he loves you very much and wants you to be happy. So, I'm sure he will be accepting of it if he truly believes the boy is a good one. That's not to say he won't have ground rules, of course," Ga Eul chuckled, and Eun-Jeong smiled faintly.

"But, if it is Seok-Young…the good news is that your appa already loves Seok-Young. So, I can't imagine he would fight it too hard…," Ga Eul gave Eun-Jeong a little wink.

Eun-Jeong smiled. "Gomawo, Eomma."

"And regarding this Gun Mi Na…," Ga Eul sighed, "I think you just really need to talk to Seok-Young about her. And yes there could be complications in your relationship if you do decide to date, but every relationship has some complications… And not every relationship is right or works out, but I believe that the important thing is that you do your best, so that you can live with no regrets. A wise friend of mine once told me that love does not work if you hold back, and it won't remain hidden, no matter how hard you may try…"

Eun-Jeong was listening intently. She nodded, and Ga Eul smiled tenderly at her.

"But that's not to say that you don't sometimes reach a point when it becomes too much, too difficult to go on… I had to make that decision with your father once…," Ga Eul muttered remorsefully.

Eun-Jeong looked to her mother with an expression of deep concern. And Ga Eul told the story of her conversation with Yi Jeong on the stairs.

…

* * *

"Before we dated there was a time when I decided that I was going to stop pursuing your appa. I didn't believe that he felt the same way about me. I had expressed my feelings to him directly, and I had tried and tried to show him how I felt, but nothing had come of it. So, I went to him, and I told him that I was going to let him go, without any regrets."

Eun-Jeong's lips parted. "And then what happened?"

Ga Eul went on to tell the rest of the story, how Yi Jeong had decided not to give up on his pottery, of their night in his studio, and of their near-kiss…

It reminded Eun-Jeong of her recent near-kiss with Seok-Young, and she felt her heart speed up at the memory…

And then Ga Eul told Eun-Jeong about Yi Jeong's promise to her when he left for Sweden…

"That must have been so hard, Eomma…being away from Appa for so long while being in love with him…," Eun-Jeong replied sympathetically.

"Yes, it was extremely hard, but we made it through." Ga Eul put a hand behind Eun-Jeong's head and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"It's all going to be fine and work out as it is supposed to, Baby. Eomma is sure of it."

Eun-Jeong smiled appreciatively, and she gave Ga Eul a tender kiss upon the cheek. "Gomawo, Eomma."

Ga Eul and Eun-Jeong released a simultaneous sigh after their intense conversation.

* * *

"Oh, Eomma! Even though I felt really silly at first, some good came out of the guitar lessons with Uncle Ji Hoo!"

"Really, Baby?"

"Yes, I actually really love playing the guitar. It's a lot of fun!"

"I'm so glad, Baby…"

And Eun-Jeong began to show off her callouses to her mother. "That's um...great…, Baby," Ga Eul gave a chuckle. Then, Eun-Jeong told Ga Eul of how she had also shown them off to Uncle Ji Hoo—to prove how hard she was working—and he'd been proud of her.

Eun-Jeong realized that many of the prissy, popular girls at school would ridicule her for no longer having soft, delicate hands, but she didn't care. They were like badges of honor for her… And Uncle Ji Hoo had said that they were actually beneficial for playing…

"Oh, would you like for me to play something for you, Eomma?" Eun-Jeong smiled brightly.

"I would love that, Baby."

Eun-Jeong smiled brightly and went for her borrowed guitar.

* * *

...

Eun-Jeong had just finished a lesson with Ji Hoo. "Great job today, Eun-Jeong-ah," he said. She bowed and thanked him.

Ji Hoo informed her that he needed to go to work soon, and he arranged for transportation home for her. Eun-Jeong thanked him again, and then she waited for the car out front. But then she noticed that Seok-Young had arrived. And he was with Gun Mi Na…

When she saw them, Eun-Jeong quickly hid behind a bush.

She felt utterly _ridiculous_ …

Seok-Young and Mi Na were talking, and then Mi Na giggled at something he said that Eun-Jeong did not quite catch. Eun-Jeong scoffed.

"You're so funny, Oppa," Mi Na giggled again.

Eun-Jeong felt her heart give a painful thump.

 _She's calling him Oppa now…_

Eun-Jeong couldn't take it anymore… Without thinking, she took off running into the backyard of the Yoon estate. Her eyes were suddenly misted over, and she blindly ran faster and faster through the trees…

* * *

Eun-Jeong finally stopped running—just before her legs began to give out—and she slumped down against a solitary oak tree. She was well into the large wooded acreage of the Yoon property now—to the point where the trees were sparse—and she was surprised by how far she had gotten so quickly.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, buried her head, and let the tears flow…

Eun-Jeong lifted her eyes when she heard the sound of voices growing nearer. Seok-Young and Mi Na were headed her way, carrying their instruments… Eun-Jeong panicked and quickly jumped behind the tree, peering out cautiously from behind it.

Eun-Jeong dug into the bark of the tree with her short fingernails. "Why is he bringing her all the way out here…?" she grumbled, as a smattering of indecent thoughts—of what Seok-Young's intentions could be—assaulted her.

Eun-Jeong quickly shoved away her jealousy and brought to mind her current predicament. She couldn't let them catch her hiding here! How could she possibly explain?! She squeezed her arms against her sides and tried to make herself thinner, so as to remain completely hidden by the trunk of the tree. But it was a younger oak and did not completely conceal her, despite her small size… And there was no other place to go…

No place to go but _up_ that was…

* * *

Eun-Jeong unthinkingly began to climb the tree. She had done this many times as a child, but it had been awhile and she was not quite so agile as she used to be… She slipped once but managed to catch herself, pulling herself up higher and higher, as quickly as she could.

And suddenly, she was a good 3 or 4 meters off the ground.

She held tight onto the branch above her head with both hands, while standing upon a lower bough that was shaking lightly. Eun-Jeong bit her lip and gripped on even tighter.

Seok-Young and Mi Na had stopped walking. And they now stood several meters away—and _below—_ Eun-Jeong. After a brief conversation, they held up their instruments and began to play.

Eun-Jeong got caught up in the haunting melody they were performing… But her eyes focused upon Seok-Young…

He was poised and _beautiful—_ as ever—but he seemed _different_ somehow, perhaps even a bit… _sad_ …

But then again, it was hard to tell while she hovered meters over his head, holding on—for dear life—to a tree branch…

After they finished playing, Mi Na moved closer to Seok-Young and touched his arm. Eun-Jeong leaned forward slightly, straining to hear what was being said. It sounded as if Mi Na had asked Seok-Young out to do something. Eun-Jeong waited— _literally_ and figuratively on edge—for Seok-Young's response…

Before she could hear his response, Eun-Jeong felt her boot slip against the branch. She grasped onto the branch over her head tighter and attempted to regain her foothold, but her foot slipped from its position and the other followed, leaving her _hanging_ in mid-air.

Eun-Jeong grunted, as she struggled to pull herself up. She was almost there when she lost her grip. And all of a sudden, she was falling…

* * *

Seok-Young was just about to respond to Mi Na's request to see a movie together when he heard a shrill scream. He immediately took off running toward the sound.

It didn't take long for Seok-Young to arrive at the origin of the sound, only to find Eun-Jeong lying on the ground in an unnatural position. She lay atop her outstretched arm, clutching at her shoulder with her other and crying out in pain.

"Eun-Jeong-ah!" Seok-Young called out, and he went to her. Seok-Young kneeled down before Eun-Jeong. "What happened—are you OK?!" he demanded—his brow wrinkled and his eyes wide with concern.

"I…fell…," Eun-Jeong mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut in pain and holding her right arm. Seok-Young glanced up at the tree.

"Aigoo, is she OK?" Mi Na reiterated, as she looked down upon the scene before her.

Seok-Young did not respond to Mi Na but instead carefully scooped up Eun-Jeong. He rushed off toward the house as fast as he could, while carrying Eun-Jeong in his arms.

Mi Na grabbed both of their instruments and sprinted off after them.

"Op-pa…it…hurts…," Eun-Jeong muttered through clenched teeth, as Seok-Young cradled her.

"I know, Eun-Jeong-ah, I know it does…but it's going to be OK… I'm going to take care of you; I promise." And he continued on toward the house, doing his best not to jostle her too much.

* * *

They arrived at the Yoon house, and Mi Na opened the door for Seok-Young. "Appa, appa!" Seok-Young shouted out as he ran into the house.

"What is it, Son?" Ji Hoo called, as he stepped out of the bedroom. He was just buttoning the sleeves of his white collared shirt.

Seok-Young released a relieved sigh when he saw that his father had not yet left. "Oh, Appa, thank goodness!"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed when he noticed a very pale Eun-Jeong in his son's arms, "What happened?!" he demanded. Ji Hoo immediately went to Seok-Young and took Eun-Jeong from him. He laid her upon his bed.

"She fell out of a tree, Appa!"

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw, "What was she doing in a tree…," Ji Hoo muttered—more rhetorically—as he began to examine Eun-Jeong. He observed the drooping socket of her shoulder.

Seok-Young stood very close, leaning in and attempting to better see. And Mi Na was behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Son, could you please give me a little space?" Ji Hoo asked, and Seok-Young reluctantly took a step back.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Ji Hoo asked of Eun-Jeong, as he lightly prodded. Eun-Jeong winced and shut her eyes tight. She nodded. "Does your arm feel numb, or is there any tingling, Eun-Jeong-ah?" Ji Hoo asked.

"A…little bit…of tingling…," she uttered between short, labored breaths.

"She probably dislocated her shoulder," Ji Hoo said, "She's going to need to go to the hospital for an x-ray."

Ji Hoo informed Eun-Jeong to keep it still. He asked for Seok-Young to grab his medical kit and Mi Na to go for an ice pack.

"It hurts, Uncle Ji Hoo…," Eun-Jeong muttered.

"I know, sweetheart, but I'm going to take care of you," he assured.

"…I'm so sorry, Uncle Ji Hoo…," she murmured.

"For what, sweetheart?" he asked, as he dabbed the sweat away from her brow with his handkerchief.

"For…causing you trouble…," she spoke through heavy breaths.

"You're no trouble, sweetheart. Now, just relax."

Seok-Young grabbed the medical kit and Mi Na returned with the ice pack. Ji Hoo instructed Seok-Young to place the pack upon her shoulder. He held it there gently. Ji Hoo retrieved a triangle bandage from his medical kit and created a splint for her. He wrapped it around her arm and shoulder.

Ji Hoo finished immobilizing Eun-Jeong's shoulder, and then he picked her up to carry her to the car.

"What else can I do, Appa?" Seok-Young asked.

"Call your Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul to let them know what happened and that we're heading to the hospital. And page your mother to inform her. She's already there. I'll take care of the rest."

Seok-Young nodded.

"I want to go, Appa," Seok-Young said. Ji Hoo and Mi Na looked to him.

"You should stay here, Son. You have a guest, and you should make sure she gets home. I'll take care of Eun-Jeong."

 _Oh, that's right_ … Seok-Young had almost forgotten about Mi Na.

"No, I want to go, Appa!" Seok-Young demanded. His chest began to rise and fall heavily.

Ji Hoo was rather shocked by Seok-Young's sudden tone, but he agreed. And Ji Hoo took Eun-Jeong and placed her carefully in the back of the Mini Cooper.

Seok-Young quickly called Secretary Park, who arrived moments later. And then he turned back to Mi Na. "I'm sorry, Mi Na, but I need to be there for my friend. Secretary Park will take you home. We can practice another time."

Her disappointment was evident, but Mi Na nodded in understanding. And Seok-Young hopped into the backseat with Eun-Jeong.

* * *

Not long after, the three of them and a nurse were in an exam room at the hospital. Eun-Jeong had gotten an X-ray done. Nothing was broken, but Ji Hoo was going to need to perform a closed reduction on her shoulder joint to reposition it. He'd given her a mild sedative to combat the pain.

"Seok-Young, why don't you wait outside?" Ji Hoo suggested, as he and the nurse prepared Eun-Jeong for the procedure.

Seok-Young shook his head. "No!" he shouted. Ji Hoo's lips parted. It was the second time today his son had yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Appa…but please, may I stay with her?" Seok-Young begged.

Ji Hoo sighed and nodded. "Actually, that's a good idea, since Ga Eul is on bedrest and Yi Jeong hasn't arrived yet."

Ji Hoo and Seok-Young helped Eun-Jeong to lie down on the examining table. Seok-Young stood on the opposite side.

"Ok, sweetheart," Ji Hoo spoke gently, "I'm going to fix your shoulder now." Ji Hoo gave her a brief explanation of what he was going to do.

Eun-Jeong nodded. She trusted her uncle, but there was fear in her eyes.

"Now, sweetheart, this is going to hurt a little bit but only for a few seconds. I promise."

Eun-Jeong's brow wrinkled. She nodded and clenched her jaw in anticipation, staring at the point Ji Hoo was about to manipulate.

Ji Hoo turned to Seok-Young. "Seok-Young, distract her."

* * *

Seok-Young nodded. "Ye, Appa."

Seok-Young placed his hand upon Eun-Jeong's other arm.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, look at me…," he said softly. Eun-Jeong slowly turned her head, and her large, chocolate eyes locked with his.

Seok-Young gave her a tender smile and then slid his hand down her arm to rest on her hand. Then, he slipped his hand gently into hers and interlaced their fingers. Eun-Jeong sucked in a breath of air in surprise and stared down at their interlocking fingers.

"Squeeze my hand," Eun-Jeong-ah," Seok-Young instructed, "Squeeze it as hard as you can and don't let go…"

Eun-Jeong looked up into Seok-Young's eyes once more and slowly nodded. He applied light pressure to her hand, and she slowly began to return it...

"Are you ready, Eun-Jeong-ah?" Ji Hoo asked. Eun-Jeong looked from Seok-Young to Ji Hoo. And then she shot a tentative glance back to Seok-Young.

"It's OK…," Seok-Young assured, "Just keep looking at me, Eun-Jeong-ah… Don't take your eyes off me…," he gently demanded. And he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Eun-Jeong took a deep breath and nodded bravely, while staring into Seok-Young's eyes. "I'm ready, Uncle Ji Hoo…"

Eun-Jeong felt her limb being rotated, and she was still a bit afraid, but she wasn't all that focused upon it…

She, instead, found herself focusing upon _Seok-Young_ , upon staring into his eyes—ones all of a sudden so gentle, warm, and loving. And she was concentrating hard upon squeezing his hand tight—as if her life depended on it—like he'd told her to do.

As she squeezed, Seok-Young began stroking her hand and knuckle, tracing light circles into it with his thumb…

Eun-Jeong's lips parted, and she felt her heart rate accelerate to maximum velocity. She glanced away—the hint of a blush appearing—and she smiled, as they held hands...

The sweet interaction between Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong did not go unnoticed by Ji Hoo, and a small smile crossed his lips.

Seok-Young felt a rough patch of skin upon Eun-Jeong's fingertip; he took a closer look. And a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was unmistakable; this was clearly the hand of a _musician_ … He gazed into her eyes tenderly and continued caressing her hand…

* * *

Ji Hoo firmly pushed Eun-Jeong's shoulder joint back into place with a pop. She felt a quick, sharp pain and inadvertently gave out a little cry, but it hadn't been nearly as bad as she was expecting… The pain had come and then had immediately begun to subside, and she—instead—felt those familiar butterflies returning... Perhaps it was the sedative that was making her feel so loopy…

"All done," Ji Hoo spoke.

It took a moment for it to register, for Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young were still immersed in holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

Ji Hoo gently cleared his throat. "Ahem, you're all done, sweetheart," he repeated.

"Oh! That's it? Thank you, Uncle Ji Hoo…"

"Of course," Ji Hoo replied.

* * *

As Ji Hoo began to wrap Eun-Jeong's shoulder in a new sling, Yi Jeong rushed into the room in a panic.

"Eun-Jeong-ah! Are you alright? What happened?!" Yi Jeong demanded. Seok-Young quickly slipped his hand out of Eun-Jeong's and stepped backward, placing both hands behind his back. Yi Jeong didn't seem to notice and simply took his place at Eun-Jeong's side.

Ji Hoo turned to his good friend. "She has a dislocated shoulder. We took an x-ray, and nothing is broken, so she fortunately won't need surgery. I've relocated the joint, and I gave her some pain medication."

Ji Hoo turned to Eun-Jeong and spoke to father and daughter. "You're going to need to wear that sling for two weeks, Eun-Jeong-ah. Make sure to ice the area every 3-4 hours for 20 minutes each over the next 2-3 days to reduce swelling. And I prescribed some more pain medication for you," Ji Hoo said.

Yi Jeong exhaled, "Gomawo, Ji Hoo-yah," he said, "But how did this happen?!" he looked to Eun-Jeong, who looked away sheepishly. Yi Jeong tightened his mouth and turned back to Ji Hoo for an explanation.

"She fell out of a tree at my house," Ji Hoo replied, as he finished tending to Eun-Jeong.

"What?!" Yi Jeong turned to Eun-Jeong, "Why were you in a tree?! What were you thinking, young lady?!" Yi Jeong scolded.

Eun-Jeong tightened her mouth and turned her head away in shame. She felt as though her foolishness had reached a new level.

"Well?" Yi Jeong demanded.

"Um, well because I was, um…," Eun-Jeong stammered.

Noticing Eun-Jeong's discomfort, Seok-Young stepped forward. "It was my fault, Uncle Yi Jeong, Appa…," Seok-Young interjected. He stood with his hands behind his back and his head lowered. "I dared her to climb the tree."

Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Eun-Jeong all stared at Seok-Young in shock. Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong wore their disapproval prominently upon their faces.

"You _dared_ her? Why in the world would you do that, Yoon Seok-Young?" Yi Jeong stood before Seok-Young, who bowed his head lower in remorse and reverence.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Yes, Son. That was really foolish… Eun-Jeong ended up getting hurt. I'm very disappointed in you…" Ji Hoo gave Seok-Young a look of disapproval and indicated that they would discuss it more later on.

"I know, Appa, Uncle Yi Jeong…I was just messing around…I'm really sorry…," he hung his head again.

Yi Jeong sighed in exasperation and turned away from Seok-Young. He took a few steps and turned back. "You should apologize to Eun-Jeong," he commanded. And Ji Hoo agreed.

Seok-Young turned to Eun-Jeong, "Mianhada, Eun-Jeong-ah…," and their eyes met. Seok-Young truly looked sorrowful—as if he actually believed his own fake story and that it _was_ his fault. But Eun-Jeong simply smiled sweetly and whispered a quiet thanks to Seok-Young. He gave her a faint smile and bowed before her.

"And you, young lady, you should know better than to do something you were dared to do!" Yi Jeong exclaimed, focusing upon her now.

"I know, Appa…mianhada…," she lowered her head before her father. "And really it was all _my_ fault! Seok-Young was just joking around, but I was being prideful and showing off. I insisted that I could do it, even though Oppa tried to stop me… And then Oppa took care of me… He carried me to the house and got Uncle Ji Hoo, and he never left my side…," Eun-Jeong smiled affectionately over at Seok-Young, and he smiled back.

Yi Jeong sighed and nodded, completely oblivious to the love-stricken look his daughter was currently giving Seok-Young. "Well, gomawo for that, Seok-Young," Yi Jeong replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong stepped away for a moment to discuss Eun-Jeong's treatment and probably some punishment for the two of them, as well. While they did so, Seok-Young went over to Eun-Jeong.

* * *

"Does it hurt badly, Eun-Jeong-ah?" Seok-Young asked.

"It's a bit better now…," she lowered her eyes, "Thank you for sticking up for me, Oppa...," she muttered.

He smiled at her, "No problem," and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But…why _were you_ in my backyard and up a tree, Eun-Jeong-ah?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Well, I was uh…," she stammered, "…I had my reasons!" she blurted out and then quickly looked away.

She hesitantly looked back, and he was smiling at her.

Eun-Jeong expected Seok-Young to press further or perhaps tease her about it, but instead he simply nodded and said, "It's OK if you don't want to tell me, Eun-Jeong-ah. I won't ask you about it again. I'm just so relieved that you're OK and that you weren't injured even worse…"

"Gomawo, Oppa…," Eun-Jeong muttered.

"Don't you ever do that again, though, Eun-Jeong-ah!" Seok-Young scolded.

 _Oh, so now he is scolding me, too?_

"I won't," she said, "And…um…I'm sorry if I ruined your date…" She felt a knot forming in her stomach.

Seok-Young sighed. "It wasn't a date…"

Perhaps she shouldn't ask but she felt the need to know. "Then why were you all the way back in the woods…?"

"I just wanted to show her where I usually practice because it's relaxing and helps me concentrate. I just thought it might be a good place for our final rehearsal before the duet. It was nothing more than that."

Eun-Jeong nodded slowly. She supposed that was a good enough explanation… She opened her mouth to speak but decided better of it.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong returned to their children.

Yi Jeong thanked Ji Hoo again and turned to Eun-Jeong. "Let's go home now, Eun-Jeong-ah. Your eomma is worried sick, and it's not good for her or the baby," and Yi Jeong helped Eun-Jeong up and led her out. "Gomawo again, Uncle Ji Hoo, Oppa…," Eun-Jeong said, as Yi Jeong led her out. She gave them a little wave with her good hand.

"Of course. Take care and make sure to ice the area and comply with the follow-up instructions," Ji Hoo said, returning her wave. She nodded and bowed to her uncle.

"Bye, Oppa…," Eun-Jeong waved to Seok-Young. He nodded and waved back.

* * *

 _That Night…_

"So, Eun-Jeong is OK, then?" Jan Di asked of Ji Hoo, as they prepared for bed.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Fortunately nothing was broken, and I just needed to relocate it. She'll have to be in the sling for a couple weeks, but other than that, she's fine. She's lucky she didn't get hurt worse that she did."

Jan Di sighed. "Yes, I'm so glad that it wasn't any worse. I wanted to see her when it happened, but I got held up with a delivery. I feel so bad, especially since Ga Eul wasn't able to go to the hospital and Yi Jeong couldn't get there right away…"

"It's OK, my love. Seok-Young was there with Eun-Jeong."

Jan Di nodded. "So, how did it happen again?" she ran a brush through her hair.

"Well, Seok-Young said that he dared her to climb a tree, but I don't really think that was the truth…"

"What do you mean? You think that he lied? Why would Seok-Young lie, and why would he lie and say _that_?"

"Well, it was in front of Yi Jeong. I think Seok-Young was somehow protecting Eun-Jeong, but I'm not quite sure what actually happened…"

"Hmm," Jan Di mused and sat before the vanity in the bedroom.

Ji Hoo went up behind Jan Di and placed his hands upon her shoulders. He began to feather kisses down her neck. Jan Di smiled in the mirror and turned around to face him. She stood, and Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in tight and proceeded to kiss her deeply.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di got into bed, and Ji Hoo pulled her in and she rested her head against his chest.

"So, there's something I need to tell you, my otter," Ji Hoo said, placing a kiss upon Jan Di's forehead.

"What is it?"

"Well…," the corners of Ji Hoo's mouth curved upward slightly, "…I think that our son is in love…"

"Ahh...," Jan Di sighed, "Yes, I know about it… But I wouldn't say he's _in love_ with her, would you?" she frowned.

"I thought you would be thrilled, Jan Di-yah, but you seem unhappy by the prospect…"

"Well, I wouldn't say _unhappy_ … I mean, Gun Mi Na is a nice girl and she fits Seok-Young well, I suppose…but she's just so… _forward_ …"

"What? Gun Mi Na?" Ji Hoo questioned. "No, I was talking about So Eun-Jeong…"

"So Eun-Jeong?!" Jan Di's eyes went wide. "Did you just say that Seok-Young is in love with So Eun-Jeong?"

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would say so… Seok-Young talked to me about a girl he liked, and I pieced together the details…and then after witnessing their interaction today, I was fairly certain of it.

"Shut up!" Jan Di smiled widely and smacked Ji Hoo on the arm.

Ji Hoo chuckled and shook his head.

"And Eun-Jeong likes him, too! This is so great!" Jan Di clasped her hands together.

…

* * *

 _A Few Days Later…_

Eun-Jeong hadn't been able to stop thinking about Seok-Young since her injury. This wasn't surprising to her, but it was _what_ she was thinking—specifically—that was quite unexpected.

She had decided to let him go…

Eun-Jeong scoffed at herself. It wasn't even like she was really _letting go_ of him, for she didn't even have him… They weren't together.

Still, nothing had happened between them…nothing more than a near kiss… And then they had shared that tender moment of holding hands at the hospital…which just so happened to be in front of Uncle Ji Hoo…

As crazy as she was about Seok-Young, Eun-Jeong didn't know if she could do it… Maybe Seok-Young was right all along. Maybe it would be too complicated, too hard… When she thought of all that had transpired in the short amount of time she'd had a crush on Seok-Young, it brought tears to her eyes…

Since she fell for him: they had argued, fought, hurt each other on several occasions...she'd slapped him, and she'd gotten physically hurt and caused her family trouble because of jealousy... And not to mention the fact that this thing with Seok-Young had begun to affect her friendship with Mee-Yon…

For instance, there were times when Eun-Jeong had avoided Mee-Yon when Seok-Young was around, and Mee-Yon had noticed, though she didn't seem to know the reason why. But Eun-Jeong could tell that she had hurt Mee-Yon… She had also fibbed to and kept secrets from her... Eun-Jeong did not want to hurt her best friend…so maybe Oppa was right…maybe it was for the best that they not date…

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Eun-Jeong met up with Seok-Young at the stairwell. He had wanted to share something with her.

"How is your shoulder feeling?" he asked gently after they met up. He touched her arm lightly.

She smiled to herself. He was always so concerned about her welfare… "It's much better, Oppa, gomawo…"

He smiled at her, but he seemed quite nervous. She even noticed his hand shaking a bit. Seok-Young's hand was always perfectly steady…

"So, I asked you here because I have something to confess to you, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he said.

Eun-Jeong turned away from him entirely and shut her eyes tight, for she couldn't look at him while she did this. If she did, she would completely fall apart. "Wait, Oppa… I need to tell you something first…"

"What is it?"

Eun-Jeong turned back to him and put on a brave face. "Well, I wanted to tell you that…I'm going to stop…pursuing you… I'm going to leave you alone…"

"What?" he was completely stunned. He hadn't seen it that way, at all. And he hadn't seen this coming…

"What I said about liking you before…well, I never should have told you that and put you in that position. And I…take it back."

"What? You… _take it back_?" he asked incredulously. It was as if she had punched him in the stomach and then twisted it around a little bit, just to make it hurt more...

"You can't just take it back…"

"Yes, I can. I've decided that I'm not going to like you in that way anymore…," she glanced away, "The more I thought about what you said, the more sense it made… So, I've decided to get over it and move on. So, it'd be great if you could just pretend that conversation never happened…so…maybe things could go back to normal…" Tears were beginning to escape now; Eun-Jeong quickly wiped them away.

"But…Eun-Jeong…you can't just…why are you…?"

"It's for the best, Oppa, trust me," she said, before walking off.

"Wait!" he called after her, but she didn't turn around. She had to get out of there before she fell apart…

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Jan Di was at the hospital; she received a page. "Oh!" she exclaimed aloud, and she rushed off.

Alex was in labor.

Jan Di headed toward admissions to meet Goo Joon Pyo and Alex there. As she stepped off the elevator, she heard a familiar male voice from behind her. "Well, well, well, Geum Jan Di…as I live and breathe…"

She spun around to see Dr. Jang approaching her, flashing a pearly grin. "Hello, Kiddo..."

"Seonsaengnim!" Jan Di smiled widely. He stood before her, looking down at her with a tender expression. They embraced.

"So, where have you been hiding, Kiddo?" he asked affectionately.

"Seonsaengnim, you're one to talk!" she gave him a shove. "What's a big shot like you doing down here anyway? Why aren't you in your fancy office?" Jan Di smirked.

"Oh, well when I heard that Alex was in labor I had to come down and see you…"

"That was quick…," she replied.

"Well, I'm also seeing some patients," he chuckled.

Jan Di nodded. "Well, it's so nice to see you!"

"Likewise," he grinned. "So, I hear you'll be delivering the next Goo baby."

"Yes."

"So, where's that husband of yours?" Dr. Jang asked, glancing around.

"Oh, he's on his way…"

Dr. Jang nodded. "Dr. Yoon is quite the big shot, himself, now. Chief of Surgery, very impressive."

Jan Di smiled. "Yes, I was so happy for him. He deserved it."

Dr. Jang nodded. "Yes, he did. I hope that I'll get to see Dr. Yoon. Though, I don't know if he'll want to see me…," Dr. Jang smirked.

"Oh, come on, Seonsaengnim! That's nonsense; of course he will. All that business is in the past and forgotten…"

Dr. Jang nodded, "Good."

"So anyway, how is married life treating you, Seonsaengnim?"

"Good, very good. Much better this time around," he chuckled. Jan Di gave him a wry smile.

"Congratulations again, by the way!"

"Thank you, Kiddo, and your gift was too much…"

Jan Di waved him off with her hand. "No, it wasn't. You've done so much for me, for us, Seonsaengnim."

He smiled brilliantly at her.

"How is Shi-Woo?" Jan Di asked.

"He's good. He'll be graduating high school soon."

"Wow, how time flies…"

"And Seok-Young and Mee-Yon?"

"Good, good. Seok-Young just started high school, and Mee-Yon is in her last year of middle school."

"They're good kids," Dr. Jang commented.

"Gomawo, Seonsaengnim. So is Shi-Woo."

Jan Di paused, "You know, I'll always be indebted to you for Seok-Young…"

"Oh, Kiddo, no…there's no need to say that…"

"But it's true. If it wasn't for you, Seok-Young might not have survived childbirth. In a way, he owes his life to you. And…so do I…"

Jan Di and Dr. Jang never spoke of what happened during Seok-Young's birth, but with all that had been going on with Seok-Young lately and how quickly he'd been growing up, Jan Di felt nostalgic about that day all of a sudden… And it reminded her of what Dr. Jang had done for her son and for her.

There was an uncomfortable silence, so Jan Di broke it with a little chuckle.

"Anyway, gomawo, Seonsaengnim…"

Dr. Jang smiled and clapped her on the arm. "Anytime. You know, you haven't changed a bit, Kiddo," he said with a smile.

And she returned it. "You either."

Then, Jan Di felt her pager vibrate on her hip.

"Oh…," she looked at it.

"Unbelievable!" Jan Di exclaimed, smiling from ear-to-ear. Dr. Jang looked at her curiously, and she flashed him the message.

He smiled. "That's great!"

"Well, I have to go, Seonsaengnim… But let's catch up later, OK?!"

"You got it. Bye, Kiddo."

* * *

 _One Hour Earlier…_

Seok-Young couldn't stop brooding. He'd been in an absolutely horrible mood since Eun-Jeong had broken things off with him—before they even had the chance to start…

 _How could she do that? And so easily…_

…

Eun-Jeong had just gotten her sling off, and she was eager for another guitar lesson. It had been two weeks now, due to her injury…

Eun-Jeong rang the bell at the Yoon household, and Seok-Young answered…

Seok-Young's heart skipped a beat when he saw her behind the door.

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," he muttered.

"Oh, Oppa…," she glanced away. She felt the familiar ache in her chest at seeing him. Seeing his face again was almost too much…

"I'm not here to see you, Oppa," she informed him.

His expression grew somber. _Why was that always her opening line…?_

"Oh," he nodded, "I figured… Let me guess, you're here to see my appa again?"

She nodded, and he led her in. He took her coat. She wore a white sweater underneath and a black, flowing skirt, and he found her to be incredibly beautiful…

Seok-Young cleared his throat. "So, you still won't tell me why you come to see my appa…?"

She paused to consider. "Not just yet, Oppa," she replied.

He nodded and pointed to her shoulder. "So, you got it off…," he commented.

"Yeah."

"That's great."

She nodded.

…

* * *

After another awkward silence, Seok-Young informed Ji Hoo that she was there. And Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young parted ways. Eun-Jeong went to the music room with Ji Hoo, and Seok-Young went to his room. But he had to admit that he was extremely curious about what she was up to…

Seok-Young lay on his bed, attempting to do his homework, but he couldn't concentrate. He went to the kitchen for something to drink and then headed back to his room. As he passed by the music room, he heard the sound of guitar music, and he couldn't resist taking a quick peek inside.

He peered in through a crack and saw Eun-Jeong and his father playing and singing along together…

Eun-Jeong looked so happy… She was smiling, while singing and playing her heart out. And it was absolutely _beautiful_ … _She_ was absolutely beautiful… Her face, her voice, everything about her… And he couldn't help but gaze at her in awe…

Seok-Young watched his appa motion for Eun-Jeong to continue on by herself, and she began strumming along with the chorus of the song, her fingers flying over the strings, as she belted out the lyrics to the chorus with complete confidence.

And he thought that she had never looked so completely beautiful and _perfect_ to him…

…

* * *

The music lesson ended, and Seok-Young quickly rushed off so as to give the appearance that he hadn't been listening in. He ran all the way up the stairs and then began to descend them casually, as she left the music room.

Eun-Jeong bid goodbye to Ji Hoo and then she went to leave. But Seok-Young caught up with her outside.

"Eun-Jeong, wait!"

She turned around. "Oh, what is it, Oppa?"

"Come with me…," he said resolutely. He'd had enough of this!

"Oppa…what…but...?"

He didn't listen but continued to lead her along by the arm out into the backyard.

* * *

Once they were several acres from the house, Seok-Young turned to Eun-Jeong.

"What's going on, Oppa?" she demanded.

"I just need to know something…," he replied.

"What?"

"I need to know why you… _took it back_ …about liking me…"

"Well, I, um...," she looked away.

"Was it because of _that guy_ …are you dating _him_ now?" Seok-Young knew he sounded completely childish and pathetic, but he didn't care at this point. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned toward her slightly.

Eun-Jeong was silent. She looked away.

Seok-Young released a short burst of air. "So, did you also neglect to tell your _boyfriend_ that you were taking music lessons? Or, was that just a secret from me…?"

Eun-Jeong gaped.

 _He knew…_

Not that she was all that surprised... There could only be so many reasons she would be visiting her uncle so often.

"I just found out about it today. I overheard…," he answered the question she had thought but hadn't asked aloud.

Eun-Jeong sighed heavily, "…Right, of course…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me that my dad was teaching you guitar?"

"Well, because… _because_! It was…a surprise, OK!"

"A surprise…?"

"Yes! I wanted to learn to play and become good at it, so that… _so that_ …I could impress you, you big idiot!" she clenched her fists at her sides, and she was trembling now. Revealing her secret had been a huge embarrassment for her…

Seok-Young stared at her.

"And now it's ruined...," she covered her face with her hands.

"It's not ruined…," he approached her and touched her arm lightly. She pulled back.

Seok-Young suddenly felt awful, yet touched at the same time. She'd actually learned to play…for _him_ …?

"…It doesn't matter anyway…," she mumbled sadly, "And as far as my _boyfriend_ goes… If you're referring to Cho Hyun-Joo, he's not my boyfriend… Don't tell me you're _jealous_ , Oppa!" she placed her hands upon her hips.

Seok-Young tightened his mouth and looked away, saying nothing...

"You know, you're really _unbelievable_ , Yoon Seok-Young!" Eun-Jeong's face had turned bright red from anger and frustration. "I mean, first you tell me you're not interested in dating me…that I'm like a _sister_ to you and that it would be way too complicated for us to date because of our families and our history…

"…And then, I have to watch that… _that_ …Gun Mi Na hang all over you… It was disgusting! Do you have _any_ idea how my heart has been aching seeing you with her…thinking that you like her…?" Eun-Jeong fought back the tears. "…What am I saying? You probably do like her, right…?" Eun-Jeong asked shakily, "…I mean, why wouldn't you?! She's beautiful, talented, and absolutely _perfect_ for you…," she muttered bitterly.

Seok-Young's eyes met hers. He was clearly surprised by all that she was saying…

"And after all that, you have the _nerve_ to get jealous!" Eun-Jeong huffed, "…But I suppose you're going to tell me that you're not jealous at all, that it's all in my head, right?

"…After all, you don't even look at me like that, right? You don't look at me the way I look at you…" she turned away from him, "I suppose I'm just a babo…" Eun-Jeong clenched her fists hard at her sides and attempted to ward off the hot tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"You know, Cho Hyun-Joo was a nice guy, and I hurt him… He liked me a lot, and he was _actually willing_ to date me! And I turned him down because I couldn't stop thinking about _you_!"

Eun-Jeong quickly looked away, for the tears had begun to stream down now. And she hadn't meant to speak so freely. "See, this is why…," she mumbled sadly, "This is why I took it back, Oppa…because you were right… It was getting way too complicated, and too hard… All the misunderstandings, all the secrets… I was even keeping secrets from Mee-Yon and my parents… It was just getting to be too much… And you and I were actually fighting— _are_ fighting now! We never used to fight, Oppa…," she blinked back the tears.

"And then there was _that girl…_ I was jealous, Oppa… OK fine, I admit it! And I thought…how could I possibly compare to someone like Gun Mi Na…? I mean, I'm not pretty or smart like her…and I definitely don't have her musical abilities… I'm such a babo, right?"

* * *

Seok-Young approached Eun-Jeong. "Eun-Jeong-ah, _I_ was the babo… And what are you talking about, saying that you're not pretty or smart…? You _are_ all of those things to me and _more_ …"

He moved in closer, and placed his hands upon her slender arms. She simply stared up at him.

"You _are_ smart…and you _are_ beautiful—I don't think you realize how beautiful you really are…" he whispered, as he tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes.

"O-ppa…"

"Trust me. You should have more confidence in yourself. I've had to hear about it a lot from other guys, how beautiful and amazing you are… It has been rather annoying… And not because I don't agree with them, but because it is hard for me to hear them talk about you like that… But I couldn't exactly tell those guys to stop admiring you when I had no claim to you… Though if they had gotten out of line I would have definitely put them in their place," Seok-Young assured her.

Eun-Jeong simply stared at Seok-Young. He ran his hands lightly along her arms, and she felt a rush of goosebumps.

Seok-Young released a heavy sigh. "When Cho Hyun-Joo approached you, it didn't surprise me one bit. I was actually more surprised that he was the _first_ … I think the only reason why more guys haven't approached you is because they're intimidated…by how beautiful you are… They think they have no shot… But I suppose that was good for me… And I wasn't about to encourage them…," Seok-Young gave a short awkward laugh.

"And as far as the musical ability goes…I heard you play, and you were amazing…"

"O-ppa… Gomawo…"

* * *

"After I made the mistake of telling you we shouldn't date, I immediately felt horrible. I talked to my dad about my feelings…not using your name, specifically, of course. And he helped me to realize that I should express my true feelings and not hold back. I have actually been working on a song to tell you how I feel about you, but it's not ready, so I have to go off the cuff here…"

Seok-Young took a deep breath.

 _Just say it!_

…

"I like you, Eun-Jeong-ah… I like you so much… I can't stop thinking about you, in fact…"

"O-o-ppa…"

"But you don't like me anymore, right? You took it back…"

She stared at him. "Well, um, that was…I…," she stammered.

Seok-Young smiled. She was just so darn cute…

"I _do_ look at you like that, Eun-Jeong-ah… And you were right…I don't deny it. I _was_ jealous of Cho Hyun-Joo… _extremely_ jealous…," he inched closer to her, "I didn't want you to go out with him… You say that your heart was aching about seeing me with Mi Na… Well, my heart was aching, too…"

"Oppa…"

Seok-Young didn't know where all this came from, but it was simply spouting out of him…everything he'd been thinking and feeling, everything he'd been keeping inside… And it was rather…freeing, actually…

* * *

Seok-Young observed Eun-Jeong. "You must be cold," he said, taking off his jacket. The weather was beginning to get chilly, after all.

"I'm OK, Oppa. You don't have to…"

But he placed his jacket over her shoulders anyway.

"Gomawo…," she said shyly, and a blush crept upon her cheeks. Then, Seok-Young carefully dropped one hand to her small waist and with the other, he held her shoulder. He pulled her suddenly closer and into an embrace. Her heart began to beat in an uncontrollable fashion…

"Eun-Jeong-ah," he whispered, as he held her there, "…You shouldn't be with Cho Hyun-Joo… You don't belong with him, or any other guy… You belong with…"

And Seok-Young pulled her back and held her out at arm's length.

"…You belong with me…"

And Seok-Young leaned in…

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Seok-Young's lips grew ever closer to hers... He wrapped his arms around her, and _finally_ , he pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss…

It was a simple kiss—short and sweet—yet _incredible_. For the few seconds their lips were touching, Eun-Jeong felt as though an explosion had gone off within her heart…

After breaking the kiss, Seok-Young held Eun-Jeong there against his strong, warm chest. One of his hands ventured to her hair, and he took a moment to run his fingers through the strands. He felt her quiver lightly.

* * *

"Oh, Eun-Jeong-ah, I didn't hurt you did I?" he pulled back, looking very concerned. He was still quite worried that she was sore from her injury.

Eun-Jeong smiled and shook her head emphatically. There were happy tears in her eyes. "No, Oppa, not at all…," she embraced him tight around the waist and buried her head in his chest. And Eun-Jeong felt as though she could stay forever in his arms this way…

"Oppa…I'm so happy…," she muttered tenderly, as she clutched at the fabric of his sweater. And he placed a kiss atop her head.

Eun-Jeong wanted to stamp every single detail of this moment into her mind and remember it forever and ever—the feel of his lips, his gentle touch, even the scent of him… She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but just that it was Oppa… And she would know it anywhere…

And it was one of those perfect moments you hear about, when you can't imagine anything better, and you just wish that it would never end…

* * *

Unfortunately, it had to end—and much sooner than either of them cared for—for, Eun-Jeong's phone suddenly gave off a loud ding!

Eun-Jeong reluctantly pulled away from their mutual state of bliss to check her message.

"Oh! I have to go, Oppa! My eomma and Aunt Alex are having the babies!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts? Finally they kiss, right?! Well, I'm not a doctor, nor a musician, but I did my best to research how to play the guitar and how to relocate a dislocated shoulder. Speaking of which, I hope the relocation scene was not too sappy, haha… I even looked into how far people can fall from trees without injury, etc, but there are so many variables with that, lol. But forgive me for any inaccuracies. I hope this wasn't too long, and I hope it was OK… And I hope my English phrases and idioms make sense...I don't know the Korean equivalents for many of them._**


	6. First Breaths and First Kisses

_**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this… I would like to offer a special thanks to my best friend, Gina, for allowing me to bounce ideas off her for this chapter, as well as for the feedback, thoughts, and insights! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though it was tough at some points. Forgive any mistakes with the medical stuff—it's not my area of expertise. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Just a reminder, to help keep the kids straight:**_

 _ **Jan Di and Ji Hoo's children: Seok-Young (boy, age 15, nearly 16), Mee-Yon (girl, age 14), son, Ha-Joon (boy, age 22, adopted)**_

 _ **Joon Pyo and Alex's children: Jun-Seo (boy, age 12), Ju-Mi (girl, age 11), baby on the way**_

 _ **Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's children: Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui (twin girls, ages 14), Jae-Jin (boy, age 12 ½), Ae-Jeong (girl, age 10), baby on the way**_

 _ **Woo Bin and Ji-Hye's children: Il-Hun (boy, age 12), Hye-Mi (girl, age 11)**_

* * *

 _ **Mamiyetty: Thank you so much, glad you're enjoying it! Sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **Guest 1 (Hokej): Yes, glad you enjoyed the tree climbing! Seems about right for a K-Drama, huh? I enjoyed writing that part.**_

 _ **Guest 2: Glad you love it. Sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **Ghost: Thank you. Yes, I'm enjoying writing about the little couples... ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the original Boys Over Flowers characters, nor the song "Because I'm Stupid"**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **First Breaths and First Kisses**

"How are you feeling, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked, as she walked into Ga Eul's hospital room, donning her white coat and a smile. Yi Jeong—dressed in his typical finest—was practically glued to his wife's side, gently stroking her silky onyx hair, as she lay back against the pillow.

Ga Eul returned her best friend's smile and immediately attempted to sit up; Yi Jeong assisted her. "Just fine, Jan Di-yah."

"Hello, Yi Jeong Sunbae," Jan Di said, turning to Yi Jeong and offering him a short bow. Yi Jeong flashed a brilliant smile and greeted back.

"I'm going to give you a quick exam, Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di informed, and Ga Eul nodded.

"I'll go and get you some ice chips, Jagiya," Yi jeong announced. He gave Ga Eul's hand a squeeze before exiting the room.

Jan Di went to a nearby sink to wash her hands. After, she slipped on a pair of baby blue latex gloves and returned to Ga Eul's side. "You're going to be an eomma again! This is so exciting!" Jan Di exclaimed, as she began her exam. And Ga Eul's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Is Yi Jeong Sunbae pleased?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes, very. We both want a large family."

Jan Di grinned. "Well, it certainly is growing..." Jan Di placed electrodes upon Ga Eul's protruding belly to monitor the baby's heartrate.

"Mm," Ga Eul replied. And then her brow furrowed; she hunched over and groaned, as she felt the tightening sensation of a contraction.

Jan Di checked her watch, noting the timing of it, as Ga Eul breathed through the contraction.

"How bad was that one?"

"N-not too bad…," Ga Eul responded through short puffs of air. Jan Di laid a hand upon Ga Eul's arm.

Another one came several minutes later... Jan Di monitored that one and then completed her exam.

"Well, everything looks good. You're dilated 8 centimeters. It shouldn't be long now…" Jan Di tossed her gloves into the garbage can and washed up. Then, she took a seat at the foot of Ga Eul's bed. "So, how do the kids feel about the new baby coming?"

"They're excited, _well_ …except for Ae-Jeong… I believe she is a bit jealous because she won't be the baby of the family anymore…"

"Mm," Jan Di nodded. "That's fairly common."

The corners of Ga Eul's mouth wrinkled in amusement at recalling her youngest one firmly stating a few days ago—with hands on hips—that she believed their family was plenty big enough and that she didn't want another brother or sister. Ga Eul had chuckled and clearly informed Ae-Jeong that it was unfortunately too late for her to change her mind and that nothing could be done about it now. When Ae-Yeong frowned, Ga Eul had given her a hug and kiss. And she had reminded her of the very special promotion she was getting—to _big sister_ —and of how important a job that was… This seemed to appease Ae-Jeong.

"Were the twins or Jae-Jin jealous?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "No, not really."

* * *

"How are we doing, Mrs. So?" Dr. Jang greeted, as he waltzed into the room, wearing suit and tie beneath his snow white lab coat. He looked to Jan Di and acknowledged her with a nod, "Kiddo."

"Oh, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in," he replied.

Jan Di nodded. "Ga Eul-ah, this is my former seonsaengnim, Dr. Jang." Dr. Jang went to Ga Eul's bedside and stuck out a hand, which Ga Eul shook.

"Oh, yes of course. I believe I've seen you around before," Ga Eul replied. "I'm doing fine, thank you Doctor."

"Good, good," Dr. Jang flashed a pearly smile and took a look at her chart. "Well, everything seems to be in order here…"

"Seonsaengnim, why are you running around and doing things that are not your job?" Jan Di inquired.

"Well, we're a little understaffed because someone just quit, so I'm filling in."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

Dr. Jang stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. "If you don't finish up with the Goo birth in time, Kiddo, then I'll help out with your friend here."

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim," Jan Di bowed to him.

"Yes, thank you, Doctor," Ga Eul reiterated, just before another contraction reared its ugly head. Jan Di stroked Ga Eul's hair, while she pushed through it. Ga Eul's breathing returned to normal as the contraction subsided.

"OK, seems like you have it all under control, Kiddo. I'll be back, and in the meantime, I'll send some nurses," Dr. Jang placed a hand upon Jan Di's arm before leaving the room.

* * *

"So, that was the man who almost kissed you while Ji Hoo was away in the Army?" Ga Eul smirked, once Dr. Jang was gone.

Jan Di cleared her throat and tucked her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "Well, yes…but he didn't really…he—" Jan Di stammered, "Well, that was a long time ago..."

Ga Eul shook her head.

...

Jan Di's pager buzzed at her hip.

"So, Ga Eul-ah, I'm so sorry, but I need to go…," Jan Di frowned. "Alex is further along than you, and she'll need to start pushing soon… You still have some time, though, so I will hopefully be back before you begin, depending on how long it takes with Alex. If not, Dr. Jang will take good care of you. He's great."

"Great aside from coming on to a married woman…," Ga Eul teased.

"It wasn't like that, exactly, Ga Eul-ah…," Jan Di glanced down. "And he didn't actually do anything… It's way, way in the past, anyway. He really is a good guy…and an excellent doctor."

Ga Eul smiled. "I know. I was only joking anyway, Jan Di-yah…"

Jan Di grinned. "Well, you just relax, Ga Eul-ah. And I'll be back."

Ga Eul nodded. "Thank you, Jan Di-yah." Jan Di smiled and took her leave.

* * *

Eun-Jeong was taken to the hospital by the So family's driver. When they arrived, she checked her phone. Her appa had messaged her to say that all of them were there, except for Ae-Jeong, and that they were in room 330. Eun-Jeong tossed a quick bow to her driver at the hospital entrance and rushed off toward the stairs. She took them several at a time, praying that she didn't miss anything.

Eun-Jeong arrived at Ga Eul's room slightly out of breath. She hunched over slightly, resting her hands upon her jeans.

"Annyeong, Baby," Ga Eul greeted, "Are you alright? Why are you out of breath?"

"Yes, Eomma…I'm fine, just…didn't want to…miss it," Eun-Jeong panted.

Yeong-Hui was seated on the green faux leather couch beside the bed. Eun-Jeong waved at her sister before going to her eomma to give her a delicate hug. Then, she took a seat next to her twin on the not-so-comfortable couch.

"How are you, Eomma?" Eun-Jeong asked.

"I'm just fine, Baby."

Eun-Jeong breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where were you?" Yeong-Hui asked curiously.

"Well, umm…I was at the Yoons' place…"

Yeong-Hui raised a brow.

* * *

Eun-Jeong had immediately rushed off on Seok-Young when she heard that her mother was in labor, and she had asked her driver to pick her up. She had been so focused upon getting to the hospital in time that she hadn't had much time to think about her kiss with Seok-Young... But now that she'd gotten a moment to breathe, it all came drifting back to her like a lovely dream...

Had she and Seok-Young really, truly _kissed_ …and on the lips?! Or, was it actually a dream? It couldn't have been real, could it? It seemed far too perfect to be real, after all...

But she could _see it_ all so vividly in her head, and she kept replaying it—attempting to stamp every last detail into memory, to keep forever and ever: the sound of his voice passionately insisting that she should be with _him_ …, the way he'd gazed upon her longingly…, the feel of his warm, soft lips upon hers…

It made her tingle all over, and she felt herself shiver with excitement at the mere thought of it…

It had ended way too abruptly—she _already_ missed being in his strong, yet gentle embrace—and she yearned to experience it all again…

Eun-Jeong pinched herself on the arm—just to make sure it had been real—and she flinched slightly when it hurt. A small smile crossed her cherry red lips, and she released a pleasurable sigh.

* * *

Yeong-Hui's brow wrinkled in confusion, as she observed her sibling's odd behavior. _Something must have happened…_ And Yeong-Hui vowed to find out what.

Ga Eul had also noticed her daughter's change in demeanor and dreamy state. She watched Eun-Jeong for a moment, and then her lips parted to speak.

It was then that Yi Jeong returned with a paper cup filled with ice chips; he handed it to Ga Eul. Ga Eul popped a few of the frozen chips into her mouth and closed her eyes, as the cool liquid ran down her parched throat.

Yi Jeong greeted his daughters, as he stroked Ga Eul lightly on the arm. Yeong-Hui greeted her father back, but Eun-Jeong was staring off into space—with a smile upon her lips—and she had not yet registered that he was even in the room. All eyes went to Eun-Jeong.

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," Yi Jeong called to her again. "Are you going to just ignore your father?"

Eun-Jeong still did not respond.

Ga Eul quickly polished off a few more slivers of ice. "Um, Jagiya…," Ga Eul interrupted, "…could you bring me more ice chips?" She stared up at her husband, holding the still half-full cup out expectantly and batting her eyes.

Yi Jeong's brow wrinkled, "That was quick… Well, alright, I'll be right back," he said, taking the cup from her. He leaned down to give her a peck upon the lips and then left the room.

"Baby, did…something good happen?" Ga Eul asked, once she had gotten rid of Yi Jeong.

Eun-Jeong finally snapped out of it, "Hmm?"

Ga Eul repeated the question.

Eun-Jeong attempted to play it off; she shook her head. "No, not really…," she said, but she still could not stop smiling—she felt completely giddy—and she knew that her mother and sister must be highly suspicious…

"Are you sure about that, Eun-Jeong-ah?" Yeong-Hui joined in.

Eun-Jeong _wanted_ to tell her eomma and Yeong-Hui about what had happened… She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, in fact—that she had _kissed_ Yoon Seok-Young—but she felt she should talk to Seok-Young first.

So she simply replied, "Oh, I'm just really happy about the new baby coming, Eomma…," and she turned away, in a feeble attempt at hiding the blush from their view. But the smile remained plastered on.

The corners of Ga Eul's mouth tilted, and she and Yeong-Hui exchanged a glance.

Eun-Jeong knew that her mother and sister didn't believe her, but they didn't press further—though she suspected that Yeong-Hui might attempt to do so later when she got her alone…

* * *

After Eun-Jeong informed Seok-Young that her mother and Alex were in labor, she had immediately taken off on him—before he even had the chance to offer her a ride to the hospital. Seok-Young had then gone to his father. Ji Hoo was on his way to the hospital, and Seok-Young asked to go along to see the new babies being born. And he did want to see them, but he had to admit, that—most of all—he wanted to see Eun-Jeong...

Upon arrival, Ji Hoo had taken Seok-Young to the third floor, where Ga Eul and Alex's rooms were. There, they parted ways. Seok-Young had peeked in—staying out of sight—on the Sos in his aunt Ga Eul's room, but he was not sure if he should go in. So, he simply wandered around for awhile and ended up at the vending machines.

* * *

After being rather suspiciously kicked out of his wife's room, Yi Jeong made his way to the vending area to get more ice chips for Ga Eul. Yi Jeong approached the ice machine and noticed Seok-Young there. He was leaning against the wall—with arms folded across his chest—and dozing.

"Just like your appa…," Yi Jeong commented, stirring Seok-Young from his cat nap. Seok-Young's dark eyelashes fluttered; he blinked a few times, and then his chocolate eyes opened fully. His uncle stood before him, wearing an amused grin.

"Oh. Annyeong, Uncle Yi Jeong," Seok-Young bowed.

"Annyeong, Seok-Young-ah…" Yi Jeong folded his arms, while still holding the cup of chips. "Did you sleep well?"

Seok-Young chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yea, I guess I did fall asleep for a moment. I have been pretty tired lately…"

"Well, I see that napping standing up must be hereditary…," Yi Jeong smirked. "Your appa does that all the time."

* * *

Woo Bin had just arrived and approached from across the room. He strode up to Yi Jeong and Seok-Young and greeted them. The three walked together back toward the waiting room and Ga Eul's room.

"So…, Yoon Seok-Young, how did it go with that girl? Did you try the move yet?" Woo Bin gave his nephew a sly grin and placed an arm around his shoulder as they walked.

"Well, no, not yet, Uncle Woo Bin…," Seok-Young cast his eyes to his feet.

"Girl? What move?" Yi Jeong asked—his curiosity piqued.

"Ohh, well, our Yoon Seok-Young here likes a girl…," Woo Bin grinned like the Cheshire Cat over at Yi Jeong. "And I had a little talk with him, taught him a thing or two about women…including the Five Step Kill…"

"Ahh," Yi Jeong flashed Seok-Young a playful grin. "Yes, it never fails, Yoon Seok-Young," and he winked at the Yoon boy.

Seok-Young smiled awkwardly.

"Oh!" Yi Jeong snapped his fingers. "You should also ask your appa to borrow the motorcycle to take the girl for a ride…," he grinned deviously.

"Good thinking, Yi Jeong-ah!" Woo Bin interjected, "…Then she would have to wrap her arms tight around his waist to hold on…," he chuckled.

Seok-Young gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I um don't have my license yet, Uncle Yi Jeong."

"Such a responsible boy," Yi Jeong replied, giving Seok-Young a clap on the back. "That's good of you, Seok-Young-ah. But you don't have much longer. You have a birthday coming up in a few months, don't you?"

"Yes, Uncle Yi Jeong, I do…"

"There you go, then. You'll be able to drive a motorbike at 16."

"Well, yes, but I don't know if her appa would want her to go on a motorcycle..."

"Hm, yes," Yi Jeong gave his chin a stroke. "Well, just get permission. And make sure you both wear helmets. Safety _is_ important, after all."

Seok-Young gave a short nod.

* * *

Woo Bin got a call. He nudged Seok-Young before excusing himself and walking off down the hall with the phone pressed against his ear.

Yi Jeong and Seok-Young continued walking together toward the waiting room of the maternity ward.

"So, did you tell this girl how you feel about her, Seok-Young? Did you ask her out?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Well, no, I…didn't exactly ask her out… I…don't know if her appa will allow it…," Seok-Young replied, keeping his head low and avoiding all eye contact with Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong gave him a good-natured scoff. "Oh now, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about there. What father would not want his daughter to date Yoon Seok-Young?"

Seok-Young smiled faintly and peered over at Yi Jeong from beneath his bangs. "Kamsahamnida, Uncle Yi Jeong. That…means a lot coming from you…"

 _I hope you truly mean that, Uncle Yi Jeong…_

And Seok-Young considered breaking the news to him right then and there. Perhaps it was a good time…

Yi Jeong gave Seok-Young's autumn locks a ruffle. "Ah, think nothing of it. You're a good boy, Seok-Young. And I'm sure any father would be lucky to have you as a future son-in-law…," Yi Jeong added with a mischievous grin.

"Well, it's not to that point, Uncle Yi Jeong…but I'm…happy you think so…"

Yi Jeong smiled and patted him on the back. "Of course I do."

Seok-Young took a deep breath and prepared to speak, but they had arrived at Ga Eul's room and Yi Jeong excused himself. Seok-Young gave a short bow and then meandered back down the hall.

* * *

Jan Di approached the hospital's nicest private room, complete with a luxurious bed, plush couch, large windows—and with an excellent view of the city below. Joon Pyo had insisted upon having it for Alex, and no one would dare deny the great Goo Joon Pyo…

It was—and always had been—only the absolute _best_ for Goo Joon Pyo and his family. Joon Pyo had remained as privileged as ever, but now he was using his wealth and influence for others, for his family. Jan Di recalled how concerned Joon Pyo had been when Alex came into the hospital in labor the day before, despite having already been through the process twice. Jan Di had long since discovered the tender-hearted boy beneath the spoiled rich kid, and she had to admit that it warmed her heart to see how loving Goo Joon Pyo was toward his family.

When Jan Di arrived, Joon Pyo was at Alex's side, and they were bickering back and forth about something. But it was more banter than bicker—the two always behaved thus—and it was more like their way of expressing their love for each other. Jan Di suddenly got a mental image of them as a sweet yet crotchety old couple…

And Jan Di paused outside the door to observe their interaction. Joon Pyo had just called Alex annoying and told her to stop complaining. Alex scowled at Joon Pyo and looked away. She folded her arms across her pregnant belly—that did not actually seem so large to Jan Di—and suggested that he just leave.

But then Joon Pyo suddenly leaned down to peck her on the cheek. The gesture was decidedly sweet and almost boyish. The corners of Alex's pretty mouth tilted upright, and she turned to look at him again. They simply gazed into one another's eyes for a moment and whispered something Jan Di couldn't quite catch, but she almost hated to ruin the tender moment.

Jan Di smiled and—sticking her hands into the pockets of her lab coat—walked in. And she brightly greeted the couple.

"How are you doing, Alex?" Jan Di asked. Despite being pregnant and lying in a hospital bed, Jan Di had to admit that Alex looked absolutely radiant—as usual.

"Oh, Jan Di! Hello!" Alex exclaimed, smiling at her.

Jan Di returned the smile. "Hello, Alex," and she went to Alex's side. "Are you experiencing any discomfort?"

Alex pondered for a moment. "Just a little… But, do you mean due to the contractions or my husband?"

"Ya!" Joon Pyo shouted out.

Alex smirked over at him.

"Well, if it is the contractions, then I can help with that, but I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done about Goo Joon Pyo…," Jan Di grinned. And she and Alex shared a laugh. Joon Pyo got all worked up again for a moment, but then he softened.

* * *

Just then, Dr. Jang walked into the room.

"What's he doing here?" Joon Pyo demanded, glowering over at Dr. Jang.

"He's just here to help, Goo Joon Pyo," Jan Di replied.

"No, not _him_ ," Joon Pyo immediately responded.

"Goo Joon Pyo…," Jan Di calmly began, "I'm going to be delivering Ga Eul's baby soon, and once she is dilated a few more centimeters…I'll need to be in there. I can't really go back and forth."

Alex looked up at Joon Pyo. He had his hand firmly upon her shoulder; she could feel the tension radiating from his body to hers, as he clutched her shoulder tighter.

"It is fine, Joon Pyo," Alex looked into his burning eyes. And she placed her hand upon the one he had perched upon her shoulder. "It's OK, honey…," Alex whispered.

Joon Pyo softened ever so slightly, and for a moment, it appeared as though Joon Pyo would give in. But instead he responded, "Absolutely not. I demand to have someone else."

Dr. Jang nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't you deliver Mrs. Goo's baby, Jan Di? And when Ga Eul is ready to deliver I will take care of her if you aren't finished here."

Jan Di looked to Joon Pyo, and he nodded in agreement. Then, Jan Di turned back to Dr. Jang. "Thank you, Seonsaengnim," she said. Dr. Jang nodded and turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Joon Pyo, why?" Jan Di asked of him.

"You know why…," he responded in a low tone, without looking at her.

And Jan Di did. Joon Pyo had never truly forgiven Dr. Jang for the advances he had made—well, nearly made—toward her while Ji Hoo was away. Jan Di felt badly that Joon Pyo had yet to move past it and forgive Dr. Jang for his near indiscretion, even though Ji Hoo had—at least she was fairly certain he had.

...

Suddenly, Alex began huffing and puffing through a contraction—they were coming more quickly now—and she squeezed Joon Pyo's hand tightly.

"Just keep breathing," he instructed, as he held her hand.

...

Between contractions, Joon Pyo and Alex began to reminisce about their other two children being born. Joon Pyo recalled every last detail, though he had nearly missed Ju-Mi's birth, as he was away on business at the time.

The birth of their first child, Jun-Seo, brought about feelings Joon Pyo had never experienced before in his life, and nothing could even come close to comparing to it. He'd been simultaneously exhilarated and terrified…

"At least you were a bit smarter about it this time…," Joon Pyo muttered.

Alex tightened her mouth; she crossed her arms again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you forgotten how our first-born son was nearly born in the helicopter because of your stubbornness?"

Alex scoffed but then smiled at the fond memory. "How could I possibly forget?"

Joon Pyo was also taken back to that time… He and Alex had been in a business meeting because the _impossible woman_ refused to take any time off until the last possible moment. And it did come down to that…

* * *

 _Nearly 13 Years Ago…_

Alex stood in the conference room of a Seoul hotel, giving a presentation. "And for my last point…," Alex began, and then she suddenly hunched over with a groan, clutching at the podium in front of her.

Joon Pyo stood immediately from his nearby seat and went to her side. "Alex, what's wrong?!" he demanded, as he supported her.

"It's…nothing…," she said, through short quick puffs of air. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment and then stood fully with Joon Pyo's assistance.

"Joon Pyo, I'm fine. Please sit back down," she waved him off.

"What?! No! Alex, I think you're going to have the baby... We need to go to the hospital!" And he began to guide her by the shoulders toward the door.

"No…it's OK. I'm almost done here. We have time." She moved away from him and went back toward the podium.

"Don't be a babo, Alex!" He caught her by the wrist.

She frowned at him. "I need to finish this…it's important…there's still time…," she spoke in an insistent whisper. Alex slipped out of his grasp, smoothed her skirt and turned back to the audience—that was now staring at her wide-eyed.

"Please forgive me," she gave a short bow to the crowd. "So, my last point is this…," and she hunched over once again, still attempting to get out her last point through labored breaths. Several audience members had stood and were approaching her now, urging for her to finish the presentation at a later time.

"Oh no...," she uttered.

It was then that Joon Pyo and Alex simultaneously realized that her water had broken…

"OK, that's it. Come on, we're going!" Joon Pyo commanded, and he lifted her into his arms. Joon Pyo carried her out of the room, bridal style, but not before Alex hammered her point home to the group.

"We'll fax you the rest of the figures!" she called out, as Joon Pyo carried her off.

* * *

 _The Present…_

Unable to withstand her curiosity any longer, Yeong-Hui suggested to Eun-Jeong that they take a walk together to grab a drink from the vending machine. Eun-Jeong was wary of the sparkle in Yeong-Hui's eye, but she agreed. And Yeong-Hui pulled her sibling from the room by the arm.

The sisters walked together down the hallway of the maternity ward, arms linked. For a few brief minutes there was silence between them, until Yeong-Hui's patience reached its limit, "OK, spill…"

"Spill what?" Eun-Jeong made her best attempt at playing dumb, but she was a horrible actress.

"I know something happened...and I have a feeling it involved Seok-Young Oppa…"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about, Yeong-Hui-ah?" Eun-Jeong stuttered. She glanced away, as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You know, I had a little talk with Oppa a couple weeks ago about you…," Yeong-Hui admitted.

"You what?!" Eun-Jeong's eyes shot to Yeong-Hui.

"Yes, I warned him about hurting you…and he told me that he had something to say to you that he thought would make you happy… But then it seemed like nothing happened between you two…and you were all depressed… I was actually gearing up to tell Oppa off _again_ because I thought he'd hurt you yet again… But now it seems like maybe something happened…so, did it?" Yeong-Hui raised a brow at her twin.

Eun-Jeong looked away again. She smiled to herself and bit her lip lightly. "Well…I really shouldn't say…"

"Come on, I'm dying here, Eun-Jeong-ah!" Yeong-Hui tugged on her arm as they walked. "…I'm going to find out anyway, you know…," she added in a shrewd tone.

Eun-Jeong gaped at Yeong-Hui. Then, she returned her eyes forward and continued walking.

"I told you that you can't hide anything from me, So Eun-Jeong, so you might as well just spill!"

Eun-Jeong sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but before anything could come out, the girls turned a corner and nearly collided with Seok-Young.

"O-o-ppa…," Eun-Jeong stammered, her cheeks growing red as cherries.

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His cheeks were also slightly flushed.

"Annyeong…," Seok-Young said.

"Annyeong, Oppa…"

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Mm," she replied. "You, Oppa?"

"Yes."

The two stared at each other—rather stupidly—and Yeong-Hui suspected they had forgotten she was there entirely.

Yeong-Hui smiled to herself. _You two are so obvious… You might as well be wearing matching t-shirts and carrying a big banner…_

It was a wonder everyone didn't know by now…

* * *

After the awkward scene, Yeong-Hui and Eun-Jeong parted with Seok-Young and made their way to the vending area. Away from their family, Yeong-Hui questioned Eun-Jeong again.

"OK, OK…we… _kissed_ …," Eun-Jeong whispered in a giddy manner.

Yeong-Hui shrieked, "I knew something happened!" and she embraced Eun-Jeong.

Eun-Jeong hugged her back. "But you can't say anything to anyone…," she urged.

Yeong-Hui pulled away, still holding onto Eun-Jeong's arms. "Why? Aren't you two going to date?"

"Well, I'd like to…and I _think_ Oppa wants to…, but I really need to talk to Oppa about it. I don't know if he wants others to know yet… And we should probably get permission from Appa…"

Yeong-Hui nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Yeong-Hui-ah, do you think Appa will let me date Seok-Young Oppa?"

Yeong-Hui paused to consider. "…I don't know, Eun-Jeong-ah. I mean, Appa loves Seok-Young, but you know how he is…"

Eun-Jeong released a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I know…"

"But maybe Eomma can help…"

* * *

Jan Di prepared to deliver Alex and Joon Pyo's baby. She stepped out to briefly consult with Dr. Jang about Ga Eul's history, in case he needed to deliver the fifth So child.

"And I'm sorry, Seonsaengnim, about Goo Joon Pyo."

"It's fine, Kiddo. I get it."

Jan Di sighed and shook her head. "Aigoo, he sure knows how to hold a grudge…"

Dr. Jang scoffed. "Well, I guess he has a pretty good reason...but it's funny that he's the one holding the grudge…"

Jan Di released a slow burst of air.

Just then, Seok-Young and Mee-Yon approached from down the hall.

"Eomma!" Mee-Yon called out and jogged up to Jan Di, with Seok-Young sauntering behind.

Jan Di hugged Mee-Yon and then Seok-Young when he arrived. "Seonsaengnim, you remember my children, Yoon Seok-Young and Yoon Mee-Yon, right? They have grown up quite a bit," Jan Di spoke proudly, with a hint of sentimentality to her voice. "Seok-Young, Mee-Yon, this is Dr. Jang. You met him when you were very young. Dr. Jang was my teacher during my internship and residency," Jan Di said.

The two nodded and bowed before him.

"It's a pleasure to see you both again," Dr. Jang said to the children.

Seok-Young and Mee-Yon bowed again. Dr. Jang looked between Seok-Young and Mee-Yon. "Well, you're certainly the spitting image of your father," he spoke of Seok-Young, "But, you have a bit of your mother mixed in there, too…"

Seok-Young gave a polite nod.

Then, Dr. Jang turned to Mee-Yon. "And you've grown into quite a beautiful young lady, Yoon Mee-Yon, like your eomma..."

Mee-Yon gave a faint smile and bowed again, "Kamsahamnida."

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Well, Eomma has to go deliver Aunt Alex and Uncle Joon Pyo's baby now, so you two run along…"

Mee-Yon and Seok-Young nodded. They bid goodbye to Dr. Jang and Jan Di and headed back down the hall.

Dr. Jang smiled at Jan Di, as she watched the two walk away. "They're good kids…," he said.

"Yes, they certainly are. Ji Hoo and I are very lucky," Jan Di said.

Dr. Jang nodded.

"…Well, I better go, Seonsaengnim…"

They exchanged a bow, and Jan Di returned to Alex's room.

* * *

Jan Di put on her gown, cap, mask, and gloves in preparation for the delivery. Two nurses entered the room to assist, greeting Jan Di with a bow upon arrival.

"Are you ready, Alex?" Jan Di asked.

Alex glanced to Joon Pyo—who had insisted upon being present during the delivery. He had been present for his other two children's births, as well. Joon Pyo's desire to be in the delivery room had shocked Alex and Jan Di. It was not exceedingly common for fathers-to-be to do so, and both Jan Di and Alex had thought it would freak Joon Pyo out a little bit—well, _a lot_. But surprisingly, he'd done well and particularly after going through it the first time.

Alex took hold of Joon Pyo's hand, turned back to Jan Di, and indicated that she was ready. And Jan Di and the nurses instructed Alex on when to push. Alex began to push, while squeezing Joon Pyo's hand tightly, shutting her eyes, and grunting. Joon Pyo intermittently dabbed the sweat from Alex's brow with his handkerchief.

* * *

The process proceeded quickly, but when Jan Di should have been seeing the baby's head, she was not. One of the nurses turned to Jan Di. "Dr. Yoon, I think the baby is breech…"

And Jan Di nodded. "I'll try an external cephalic version."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, Seonsaengnim."

Joon Pyo's head snapped toward Jan Di; their eyes met—and she could see fear behind them.

"It's OK. I'm just going to try to turn the baby in the right direction…," Jan Di calmly informed the worried parents-to-be.

Alex looked between Joon Pyo and Jan Di. "Ok," Alex shook her head up and down.

Joon Pyo took a slow, shaky breath, "Geum Jan Di…" His eyes bore into her, and she knew he was counting on her.

 _Don't worry, Goo Joon Pyo…_ , her eyes spoke for her, and somehow he seemed to understand.

Jan Di placed her hands upon Alex's abdomen and began to attempt to turn the infant in the right direction.

Jan Di was immensely relieved that she was able to maneuver the fetus into the correct position, and after nearly an hour of labored pushing and breathing, the child began to emerge.

Jan Di's eyes crinkled and the corners of her mouth curved upright beneath her surgical mask, as she finally pulled out the wailing baby. "It's a boy," she announced, as she was handed the clamp to snip the umbilical cord.

Jan Di watched Alex's eyes moisten, and she choked out a relieved sob. Joon Pyo too was very near tears. "Gomawo, Geum Jan Di…," Joon Pyo said.

Jan Di smiled and nodded, as she handed the tiny newborn to an exhausted, yet peaceful-looking Alex. Alex cradled her son, while Joon Pyo stroked the boy's dark fuzz. And they exchanged an affectionate look.

"Congratulations, you two! Does he have a name yet?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes, we've decided on one," Alex replied, and she turned their son over to his awaiting father. Joon Pyo proudly took his brand new son in his arms. "Geum Jan Di, meet Goo Jun Young."

* * *

Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong had managed to slip away from the group, while they waited for the Goo child to be born, and they had discovered a stairwell leading to an outdoor balcony. There, they decided to broach the subject of their _relationship_ …

Seok-Young suggested that they not tell everyone about them just yet, and without thinking Eun-Jeong was nodding along, agreeing with him.

After a moment, Eun-Jeong stopped to consider it further. "But why do you want to keep it a secret, Oppa?" she asked, suddenly fearing he might be having second thoughts about the whole thing.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned from her, looking out over the balcony onto the parking lot below. "Well, for several reasons… I do want to go about this the right way, and I fear that I already messed that up…"

"No, you didn't, Oppa…," she shook her head. _In fact, it was really romantic…_

"Well, I feel like I did. I think I handled it all wrong… I should have asked your appa for permission first. And I feel like we can't really date until I turn 16, anyway…" Seok-Young knew he would feel completely stupid having Secretary Park drive them around on their dates.

Eun-Jeong nodded.

"I'm not really looking forward to everyone's judgments and the drama it may cause…but don't worry, I'm not going to be a coward…," Seok-Young assured.

Eun-Jeong sighed. "I think you're overthinking it a bit, Oppa. Do you really think it will be so bad? What are you imagining it's going to be like? …Do you think it'll be like Romeo & Juliet when they all find out—with our families warring to keep us apart...?" she smirked, hoping that humor might alleviate some of his concerns. They'd both been required to read the tragic love story for an English literature class.

Seok-Young gave a short laugh—that infectious one that Eun-Jeong couldn't seem to get enough of...

"Well, I don't think it'll be quite _that_ dramatic," he grinned at her, "I doubt they will be _warring_ over it."

Eun-Jeong chuckled and continued on, hoping to further lighten the mood—and she also couldn't help making fun of him a little… She placed a finger to her dimpled chin. "Well, I don't know, Oppa…you may have a point there about the drama…hmm…," and then she mock-gasped, "Oh!"

He looked at her curiously.

"What if your appa and my appa have some kind of duel over our fates…?" Eun-Jeong exclaimed.

Seok-Young raised a brow. "A _duel_?" he chuckled. "You're so funny, Eun-Jeong-ah…" Then, Seok-Young cast his eyes skyward. "I really cannot picture our appas _dueling_ …"

Eun-Jeong giggled at the imagery.

"What century are you living in, anyway, So Eun-Jeong?" he teased, turning back to her and giving her hair a tousle. He certainly had to pay her back a little for her teasing with a helping of his own.

Eun-Jeong's mouth hung open slightly. She poked out her lip—only pretending to sulk—and she gave him a light shove. But he caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest. Eun-Jeong felt her cheeks warm up.

Seok-Young released a tender sigh, "You're so cute, Eun-Jeong-ah…what am I to do…?" he whispered and placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head. She felt the blush deepen. Then, he exhaled lightly, as he held her tighter.

"But everyone is going to find out eventually, so maybe we should just get it over with…," he said.

Eun-Jeong pulled back from her state of bliss, suddenly feeling rather bad. "Oppa, I do have a confession to make… My eomma actually knows that I like you… I talked to her about it…"

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I think she's suspicious, but she doesn't know for sure that anything has happened between us… And I'm pretty sure my appa knows nothing about it at all…"

Seok-Young nodded. It was pretty clear that his uncle Yi Jeong was not aware of the situation, or he certainly would not have been giving him _tips_ before…

"It's OK. I talked to my appa about you, too, without mentioning your name…"

Eun-Jeong nodded.

"And Yeong-Hui knows, too, right?" Seok-Young added.

Eun-Jeong lowered her head. "Yes," she mumbled and then looked up at him, "…but she just figured it out on her own from observing us, Oppa! I didn't tell her originally! I did finally confirm it after she figured it out…and I sort of…told her that we…k-kissed… But just because she wouldn't leave me alone; I'm so sorry, Oppa! Forgive me!" and she bowed low before him.

Seok-Young chuckled. "It's OK, Eun-Jeong-ah," he placed a finger beneath her chin to raise her head. And they stared into each other's eyes.

"But you're right, Oppa. We should tell them."

" _I_ should tell them," he corrected. "I need to just suck it up and be a man."

A wide smile crossed Eun-Jeong's lips. "You're so noble, Oppa," she spoke adoringly.

He smiled faintly and took a step forward, placing his hands upon her shoulders. "And I want to do right by you, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

Eun-Jeong smiled affectionately at him.

 _My prince…_

Seok-Young grinned. "I just hope your appa doesn't kill me when he finds out I kissed you before asking his permission to date you…"

Eun-Jeong pursed her lips and nodded. "Well, that is a very real possibility, Oppa."

Seok-Young's brow furrowed, and Eun-Jeong chuckled. "Seriously, though, I am a bit worried about you, Oppa. Perhaps you shouldn't tell him that…," and she paused to reflect, feeling suddenly awful about suggesting keeping a secret from her father, "Or…at least take your eomma along to protect you when you tell him!" she decided to ease the tension with humor once again.

And they both laughed at her suggestion. After all, each member of F4 had a story about how tough Jan Di was...

"Oh yes, I'd seem very manly if I were hiding behind my _mommy_ while I asked your dad for permission to date you," he smirked.

Eun-Jeong burst out laughing at the visual. Just picturing Seok-Young cowering behind her aunt Jan Di was sending her into a fit of giggles. It would be extremely entertaining to watch… But then again, her Seok-Young Oppa was far too strong and brave for that…

Perhaps she was a bit biased, but she had this vision of him in her head as some kind of prince riding up on a white horse to take her away to some beautiful and faraway land… And it wasn't so far-fetched—he _was_ an accomplished rider, after all… She inadvertently released a dreamy sigh…

"Well, it might not help anyway. Appa might just sick Uncle Woo Bin on you when your eomma is not around…," she further teased. They both knew that no member of F4 would ever harm a hair on Seok-Young's head, but they still might give him a good, long— _bone-chilling_ —talking to…

Seok-Young tightened his mouth. "Nah, Uncle Woo Bin and I are tight..."

Eun-Jeong looked at him curiously. "Eh?"

"Yes, we had a long talk one day, and we bonded..."

"You _bonded_? A long talk…, what about?"

"That's between men…," Seok-Young winked at her.

Eun-Jeong rolled her eyes, "Oh, one of those, huh? …You know, I'm surprised at you, Oppa. You don't seem like the macho male type…"

Seok-Young seemed hurt by her statement.

Sensing she'd wounded his male pride, she added, "Not that I don't think you're manly… It's just that you're more… _sweet_ and gentle…"

Seok-Young folded his arms and raised a brow. She could tell she was digging herself into some kind of hole.

"You know, you're artistic and sensitive… And girls like that…"

He raised a brow, as he considered showing her just how _manly_ he could be, but he thought better of it...

"But you know what I mean, Oppa!" she chuckled and gave him another light shove. "So, come on…you really won't tell me what you talked about with Uncle Woo Bin?"

Seok-Young shook his head and then leaned in close. Eun-Jeong took a step back out of shyness. "Sorry, no, it's an F4 secret…" And he didn't want to lose his ace if he ever needed it…

"F4 again?" Eun-Jeong groaned. "Come on, tell me, Oppa!" she pleaded, but Seok-Young was holding firm.

"You know, I talked to your appa and Uncle Woo Bin a little while ago about the girl I like…," he began, changing the subject, "I almost told him then, but I…didn't get the chance…" _Or, chickened out…_ "But he actually said that a father would be lucky to have his daughter date me…"

"Really?" she looked up at him.

Seok-Young nodded. "Yes, but he didn't know that you were the one I was talking about. And I have a feeling he may change his tune when he finds out that little detail…"

Eun-Jeong shook her head. "No, actually I think he'll be happy. I think they all will… Yeong-Hui was—that is, after she gave up the notion of pounding you for hurting me…" Eun-Jeong chuckled, and Seok-Young's mouth creased slightly.

"I mean, our families are so close, right?" Eun-Jeong added. "Why wouldn't they be happy for us? I mean, they might be weirded out a little at first, but they'll get used to the idea…"

"I hope you're right, Eun-Jeong-ah…I hope you're right…"

* * *

Jan Di pulled down her mask, discarded her gloves, and began to wash up. But she barely had time to breathe before she received an emergency page. Jan Di rushed to Ga Eul's room, three doors down.

A team of nurses was gathered around Ga Eul, who had lost consciousness. Jan Di's eyes shot to the monitor she was hooked up to. Her vitals were not the strongest, but Jan Di was immensely relieved that she was breathing and her heart was beating.

Dr. Jang was there, as was Yi Jeong, who had become frantic and refused to leave the room, despite the staff vehemently insisting that he do so.

"What happened?!" Jan Di demanded, still catching her breath. She noticed that the bottom of Ga Eul's gown was darkened red. The amount of blood pooled there terrified Jan Di.

 _Everything seemed fine before…_

"Seonsaengnim…?" Jan Di began.

"She started having severe abdominal pain a few minutes ago and then bleeding. I believe the amniotic sac may have ruptured, and—"

Jan Di's lips parted, and she felt her stomach drop out. "Placental abruption...?" she uttered.

Dr. Jang clenched his jaw. "Yes, I believe so. And the fetus is lacking sufficient oxygen, so you better page your husband right away."

Jan Di nodded and pulled out her pager. Her fingers flew across the keys, "Done." And she turned to Yi Jeong, who had gone pale and deathly silent. "Yi Jeong Sunbae, please—" Jan Di began.

Yi Jeong flinched at the sound of her voice. He rushed to Jan Di and grasped onto her shoulders. "Jan Di-yah, what's going on?!" he inadvertently began shaking her.

Jan Di swallowed hard and looked into her dear friend and sunbae's eyes—eyes dark with despair—and she did her best to remain composed. "We need to take Ga Eul for an emergency C-section, Sunbae...," Jan Di said, as steady as she could.

"What?! But everything was fine before!" he spoke helplessly.

Jan Di's brow furrowed and they exchanged a pained look. "I know, Sunbae. It's called a placental abruption, and it can happen very suddenly… I don't have time to explain, but please try not to worry too much… Ji Hoo is going to take care of Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong released Jan Di's shoulders and turned from her, clutching at his forehead and fighting back tears.

"Sunbae, we need to take her down to surgery immediately," Jan Di spoke sullenly. Yi Jeong looked to Jan Di and clenched his jaw. He let out a low growl in his throat, almost like a frightened animal. He looked to his wife lying unconscious in the bed, hooked up to a monitor and IV and wearing an oxygen mask. She looked so feeble that it shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces.

Yi Jeong went to Ga Eul. He leaned down to place a burning kiss upon her forehead, and then he took one of her delicate hands between both of his and simply stared down at her.

"Jan Di-yah… Will she…be alright?" Yi Jeong muttered, his voice wavering.

"We're going to do everything we can…," Jan Di stated in a somber tone. She absolutely despised offering such a weak reassurance—and she desperately wanted to console Yi Jeong—but it was what she had always been taught in medical school, to never offer false hope…

"That's not good enough, Jan Di!" Yi Jeong shouted back.

Jan Di flinched and then approached Yi Jeong at the bedside. "Sunbae…," she spoke completely serious and looked into his eyes, "Ji Hoo and I love Ga Eul. We're not going to just let her go… Please, just trust in us…," Jan Di uttered. "Now, we need to take her…," Jan Di spoke more steadily.

Yi Jeong stared down at Ga Eul and sadly nodded. He took a last, longing look at his wife before she was placed upon a stretcher by two nurses and wheeled out. Jan Di and Dr. Jang quickly followed.

* * *

Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young made their way back down the hallway of the maternity ward together—their arms lightly brushing as they walked. They had just come back from visiting Goo Jong-Su at the nursery.

Eun-Jeong glanced down at Seok-Young's hand, and she felt the incredible urge to slip her hand into his, only there were others around. But then, their fingertips touched…. And for those brief few seconds, Eun-Jeong felt a powerful electrical pulse shooting throughout her entire body.

...

Then, Eun-Jeong suddenly stopped short—as if she'd slammed into a brick wall—when she saw her mother being rushed out of her room on a gurney, unconscious and with an oxygen mask over her mouth. Two nurses were pushing the gurney.

"Eomma…," Eun-Jeong muttered shakily. _What's…going on…?_

Seok-Young stopped, too, and he looked between the scene before them and Eun-Jeong. Eun Jeong and Seok-Young saw Jan Di and Dr. Jang follow the stretcher out of the room. And then they glanced to the other end of the hall when they heard Ji Hoo approach. And they just stood there in the hallway, frozen and watching from a distance.

Ji Hoo rushed to Jan Di and took hold of her arms. And she explained the situation.

"Ji Hoo…," she uttered—her lip trembled slightly and her eyes had begun to moisten, despite her best attempts at remaining composed and professional.

Ji Hoo nodded. "I know. It's OK, my love; don't worry…" Jan Di nodded, and understanding washed over them like a cool wave. Ji Hoo placed a hand behind Jan Di's head and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before heading off after the stretcher.

* * *

Then, the kids saw Eun-Jeong's father being led from her mother's room. Yi Jeong pulled away from the nurse who had been escorting him. He stumbled over to the opposite wall. He leaned heavily against it and just stared out like a zombie.

Eun-Jeong's brow wrinkled and she felt the tears begin to well. She took a few steps toward her father.

"A-a-ppa…," she called out to him—but her voice was barely a whisper. Yi Jeong didn't respond. In fact, he didn't even seem to register his daughter's presence.

Seok-Young went to Eun-Jeong's side and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Eun-Jeong stepped away from him and slowly approached her weary and distraught-looking father again, while Seok-Young looked on, anguished for her.

Eun-Jeong continued to stagger toward her father, like a baby deer learning how to walk. And Seok-Young followed behind her, prepared to catch her if she fell—for she didn't appear at all stable…

And all of a sudden, Yi Jeong rushed off on Eun-Jeong, without even a glance to her. Eun-Jeong watched her father run off, with fresh tears in her eyes.

* * *

Yi Jeong had caught sight of Ji Hoo down the hall, and he ran after him. Once he caught up, he captured Ji Hoo by the arms and turned him around to face him. "Ji Hoo, you have to do something!" he tugged on the lapels of Ji Hoo's lab coat, with more force than he realized. Tears were clinging at the corners of Yi Jeong's reddened eyes.

"I…I can't lose her, Ji Hoo!" Yi Jeong had become physically unstable, and Ji Hoo was practically supporting him—barely keeping him upright.

Having heard the commotion, Woo Bin came around the corner and looked on with concern.

"I know, Yi Jeong-ah. You won't. Everything is going to be fine," Ji Hoo assured, placing his hands briefly upon Yi Jeong's shoulders and giving them a squeeze before turning to rush off. And in a white blur, Ji Hoo was gone.

Woo Bin took over for Ji Hoo, putting an arm around Yi Jeong and leading him off.

* * *

Tears trickled down Eun-Jeong's cheeks in a small spring, and she began to wobble. She stumbled, and Seok-Young was at her side in an instant. Her small body fell against his slightly, and he caught her. Then, he led her—in an almost trance-like state—to a nearby bench and sat her down. He sat down beside her and placed a tender hand upon her shoulder.

She sniffled and turned to him with moistened dark brown orbs. "Oppa…Oppa… Something…is wrong with my eomma and the baby…," she muttered miserably.

"I know, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he replied desolately.

"But don't worry," he said, in a more hopeful tone, as he began caressing her shoulder lightly with his thumb. "It's my appa in there with her. My appa is the best there is, and he loves your eomma like a sister. He would never let anything happen to her. She's in the best possible hands she could be in, and she's going to be just fine," Seok-Young spoke with complete confidence.

"Yes, b-but…what if…what if…it's out of Uncle Ji Hoo's hands…what if my eomma or the baby…what if she…," Eun-Jeong choked out the words, "… _dies_ …" Eun-Jeong could barely get the word out, and once she did she dropped her head and her body became completely devastated by sobs.

Seok-Young kneeled down on the floor before her, placing one hand on each side of her on the bench. Then, he gently took both of her hands in his and began stroking them. "Look at me, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

She slowly raised her head to look down into his eyes.

"Your eomma is **not** going to die. I promise you. My appa won't let that happen," Seouk-Young said with certainty.

Eun-Jeong stared at Seok-Young for a moment; she sniffled and then nodded slowly. Seok-Young broke his grasp on her hands to wipe the tears away with his thumbs. Then, he sat down beside her and and pulled her into his embrace. He stroked her hair, as she continued to cry against his chest.

Seok-Young truly believed in his father's abilities, but he also knew that sometimes terrible things just happen… And he truly, desperately hoped and prayed that he could keep the promise he'd made to her…

 _Appa, please…take care of her… I believe in you, Appa, hwaiting!_

* * *

When she was cried out, Seok-Young led Eun-Jeong back to the waiting room. The others had been in and out to visit with the Goos and to see the new baby. But now, nearly everyone was gathered in the waiting room, aside from Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jeong. Joon Pyo was also missing, for he was with Alex, and Ae-Jeong had remained at home with the nanny.

When the two walked in, it was clear to them that the others had all heard the news, for a thick, dark cloud hung over the room.

Eun-Jeong parted with Seok-Young and went over to Yeong-Hui. They exchanged a sympathetic look, and Eun-Jeong took a seat in the vinyl chair between Yeong-Hui and Jae-Jin.

"Noona, are you alright?" Jae-Jin asked. Eun-Jeong said nothing but simply stared out glassy-eyed, and Jae-Jin put an arm around her shoulders.

Seok-Young took a seat across the room, next to Jun-Seo and Il-Hun, and they all sat there in silence, praying silently for Ga Eul. Seok-Young kept glancing over at Eun-Jeong, who was off in a daze and was now holding hands with Yeong-Hui.

Eun-Jeong's mind was completely adrift… She was focused upon her mother, but she suddenly began to wonder where her father had gone off to, and she grew worried about him, too...

She ultimately decided to go and look for him, but just as she prepared to stand, Yi Jeong ambled into the room.

"Appa!" the three of four So children spoke in unison, and he turned silently to look at them.

They all exchanged a disheartened glance, and the children made room for their father. Jae-Jin moved over, and Eun-Jeong helped Yi Jeong to sit—and he practically collapsed into the chair between her and Yeong-Hui.

Yi Jeong hunched over slightly and buried his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead in a rough, brisk fashion. He dropped his hands and slapped them against his knees. As the fine hands of So Yi Jeong rested upon his knees, Eun-Jeong placed her smaller one over his. Then, the girls each rested a twin head upon their father's shoulders.

* * *

 _Moments Later…_

Dr. Jang stepped into the operating room in full surgical attire, as Ga Eul was prepped for surgery.

"Dr. Jang…?" Ji Hoo questioned.

"Dr. Yoon, I'm going to assist you."

Ji Hoo nodded.

As Ji Hoo prepared to make the incision, his head snapped to the monitor that had begun to emit a high-pitched scream. He studied it.

 _Heart rate increasing… Blood pressure dropping…_ And then he looked back to Ga Eul. _She's hemorrhaging... No…_

Ji Hoo began to hear a low ringing in his ears and his vision became fuzzy… He was suddenly having a horrific flashback, and his mind instantly jumped back 16 years—to the day his son was born.

Ji Hoo would never forget that wonderful, awful day as long as he lived—the day that was simultaneously the best day of his life and nearly his destruction…

For several agonizing minutes, Jan Di had been _dead_ , and—unable to cope with it—Ji Hoo's fragile mind had offered him solace in a retreat from reality. And he had gone into shock. He still wasn't sure what would have become of him if he'd lost her that day…

But then when he finally came to—as if by some miracle—Jan Di was alive, and he had a beautiful, perfect son…

* * *

But now Ga Eul was in a very similar situation. Only this time, the baby—not yet safely retrieved from the womb—was also in imminent danger…

 _"Dr. Yoon…Dr. Yoon_ ," he could barely hear Dr. Jang calling him. Drips of sweat beaded upon Ji Hoo's forehead, which a surgical assistant immediately wiped away for him.

 _"Seonsaengnims…what should we do…?"_ a member of the team asked, while Ji Hoo remained momentarily frozen. Ji Hoo had gone to a dark place once again, but he could not— _would not_ —allow himself to succumb to the inner demons that were currently ravaging him.

 _"Ji Hoo, I can't lose her!"_ he heard Yi Jeong's voice clear as a bell in his head. And Ji Hoo knew he would never forgive himself if he allowed anything to happen to Ga Eul or the baby…

"Don't lose it on me here, Dr. Yoon!" Dr. Jang barked at him. "I need your help. And Jan Di is depending on you… Now, she is your patient. You need to give the orders…"

Another member of the surgical team turned to Ji Hoo. "Dr. Yoon, forgive me, but I think we may have to make a decision here… No matter what we do, one of their lives is going to be in danger. Do we risk the mother or the fetus? What should we do? Who do we choose?!"

It was as if a light switch had been flipped. And Ji Hoo snapped back to reality. Dr. Jang and Ji Hoo looked between each other.

"No, that's unacceptable," Ji Hoo asserted. "I won't make that choice. I choose them _both_. We're going to save them both!"

And Ji Hoo began spouting off his instructions: to notify the transfusion unit, to place an intravenous line, to begin fluid resuscitation…and then, Ji Hoo made the incision…

* * *

The waiting seemed interminable…

All any of the group could do was sit there silently in the waiting room, hoping, praying, and listening to the slow, torturous ticking of the clock on the wall… All their thoughts were upon Ga Eul… Seok-Young kept glancing over at Eun-Jeong, but she never looked back—she seemed to be completely off in another world…

* * *

 _Several Hours Later…_

Ji Hoo and Dr. Jang tossed their surgical attire and stepped out into the fluorescent lighted hall. Jan Di was pacing in the hallway outside of the operating room. Ji Hoo and Jan Di locked eyes, and he made his way to her. Jan Di rushed to meet him halfway, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Ji Hoo-yah…Ga Eul…and the baby...?"

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "Mother _and_ _son_ are perfectly fine, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di squealed and lunged at Ji Hoo, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest. "Oh, thank goodness!"

She pulled back after a moment. Placing one hand on each side of his face, she brought him down and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you, Ji Hoo-yah! You're amazing...," her eyes shone with thankfulness.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No need for thanks, my love. And Dr. Jang was a big part of it. He assisted me. I couldn't have done it without him," Ji Hoo tossed a look back to Dr. Jang over his shoulder.

Jan Di looked to Dr. Jang, who stood behind Ji Hoo with hands in pockets and a soft smile playing upon his lips.

Dr. Jang approached them.

"Thank you, Seonsaengnim!" Jan Di exclaimed, and he nodded.

"Your husband is being too modest. It was really mostly his doing…," Dr. Jang turned to Ji Hoo. "That was good work in there. You're a credit to the medical profession. Are you for real, Dr. Yoon? Sometimes I can hardly believe you're human…," Dr. Jang grinned.

Ji Hoo shook his head, and they clasped hands.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo hurried to tell everyone the good news. And everyone hugged all around. Seok-Young breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Eun-Jeong's face light up with pure joy.

And words could not express Eun-Jeong's relief—all of theirs. Eun-Jeong looked to Seok-Young in gratitude. He was smiling radiantly at her. All she wanted to do was to leap into his arms, but for the time being she settled for exchanging a smile and mouthing a tender, _"Gomawo, Oppa…"_ from across the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! Thoughts?**_

 _ **Teaser for the next two chapters: The F4 daughters have a sleepover. Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong deal with the ramifications of their secrecy. And a dreamy brother-sister teen pop sensation comes to town. Seok-Young attempts to outshine a handsome, talented pop star in both music and charm…**_


	7. Star-Crossed Lovers Part I

_**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all enjoy the romance in this. Well, this isn't my longest one, but it's still quite long. The reason for the length of the slumber party portion was in order to develop the characters of F4's daughters and delve into their pasts a little. Hopefully I succeeded at that, and hopefully it isn't boring. And in general, I hope the chapter isn't too long or boring.**_

 _ **Mamiyetty: Sorry for the long wait before. Thanks! And I hope you will also enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Ghost: In response to your review on Flames of the Heart, I am very flattered, and I will consider your request. The epilogue is partially done. I hope you'll enjoy that and be satisfied with it, but if not, I will see what I can do. Perhaps I would consider a sequel when I have the time. Thank you! :)**_

 _ **Gwenchanayo: It's OK (polite/formal)**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo: Hello (polite/formal)**_

 _ **Je ireumeun ...imnida: My name is...**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the original Boys Over Flowers characters, nor the song "Because I'm Stupid," nor Big Bang, G-Dragon, or T.O.P._**

 ** _Forgive any mistakes in the Korean..._**

* * *

 **Star-Crossed Lovers Part I**

Yi Jeong stood at Ga Eul's hospital bedside, holding her hand and placing soft kisses upon it. Words could not express his thankfulness that she was alright, and he had practically crushed Ji Hoo with the weight of his gratitude when Ji Hoo had told him that everything was fine. Yi Jeong had thanked Ji Hoo profusely and informed his good friend that he was so glad he had decided to become a doctor.

Ga Eul looked up at her husband with large doe eyes, while he stroked her hand. "Is he OK?" she asked anxiously.

Yi Jeong nodded. "He's fine, Jagiya," and he leaned down to place a kiss upon her forehead. Ga Eul closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his warm lips upon her still clammy forehead, but only for a second before asking, "When can we see him?"

"Soon," Yi Jeong assured. "For now, please just rest, Jagiya," he spoke softly.

Ga Eul gave him a thin smile and nodded. But Ga Eul felt like she was crawling out of her skin waiting. Her newborn son had been taken away from her shortly after birth to be placed in the neonatal care unit for observation. And they had put him in an incubator. Ga Eul silently prayed to see her little one right…this…instant.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo checked on Ga Eul's vitals, and when they were sure everything was fine with her, they began to allow visitors to slowly trickle in a few at a time. They first allowed the So children, Jae-Jin, Eun-Jeong, and Yeong-Hui, while Yi Jeong stepped outside to speak with Ji Hoo.

"Eomma…are you really OK?" Eun-Jeong practically whimpered, with tears clinging to her eyelashes, as she stood beside Ga Eul's bed. Yeong-Hui stood right beside her twin, and Jae-Jin was sitting silently across the room, looking on and keeping watch over his mother, like a wolf watching over his pack.

Ga Eul smiled warmly. "Yes, I'm fine, Baby," she muttered in a hoarse voice. Eun-Jeong took hold of her eomma's hand and held it. "Oh, Eomma…I was so worried…"

"Yes, we were all worried!" Jan Di exclaimed, "Never do that again Ga Eul-ah!"

Ga Eul smiled faintly, "Mianhae, Jan Di-yah… Oh, please thank Dr. Jang for all his hard work, too," Ga Eul added.

Jan Di nodded, "I will."

And Ga Eul turned to stare longingly at the door, wishing the hospital staff would quickly bring her baby back to her.

As if by sheer force of will, several minutes later a nurse carrying the newborn brought him into the room. And Ga Eul's face lit up like Christmas lights.

"Here's your eomma," the nurse said, as she handed over the small, wrinkled boy to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul felt her tears begin to slip, as she smiled down at her son. "Is he fine now?" Ga Eul looked up at the nurse, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes," the nurse nodded, "He's much better now."

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Would you like to try feeding him now?" the nurse asked. Ga Eul nodded, and the children and Jan Di bid her goodbye and took their leave.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Ga Eul sat up in her bed, holding her newborn son—who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Ji Hoo and Jan Di had been regulating the visitors allowed to see Ga Eul and the new baby due to her still weakened condition. Everyone had taken turns visiting the baby, including Joon Pyo, and the group members were now alternating between visititing the So and Goo babies, or they had left temporarily for other obligations.

"Saranghae, Byeong-Ho, my precious little one…," Ga Eul whispered and placed a kiss upon the top of the baby boy's soft head.

Yi Jeong stared down adoringly at his wife and son. And then Yi Jeong leaned down to also kiss his son. Ga Eul handed him over to Yi Jeong when he asked, and Yi Jeong delicately took him, attempting not to disturb his sleep. Yi Jeong walked the floor, proudly holding the newest member of the So family.

Ga Eul glanced to the door and noticed Seok-Young lingering outside. A soft smile crossed her lips. "You can come in, Seok-Young," she called to him. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks, Seok-Young ambled into the room.

Eun-Jeong was standing beside her appa and staring down at her new baby brother, "He's so… _perfect_ …," she cooed, "May I hold him, Appa?"

Yi Jeong smiled and nodded; he handed Byeong-Ho over to his daughter. Eun-Jeong's eyes twinkled, as she cradled the baby, "Annyeong, Byeong-Ho-ah..."

Seok-Young smiled faintly, as he stood just inside the door, practically chained to it.

"Come on over, Seok-Young, don't be shy," Ga Eul beckoned with a hand. Seok-Young nodded and moved a bit closer, hands still tucked neatly into his pockets.

"I'll be back, Jagiya," Yi Jeong said. He gave Ga Eul a kiss and headed out the door, clapping Seok-Young on the back on his way out. Seok-Young ventured closer and stood beside Eun-Jeong.

Eun-Jeong stroked the dark fuzz—that nearly matched the color of his mother's—upon Byeong-Ho's head. "Byeong-Ho-ah… I'm your noona, and I will always be there for you," she whispered, "I'll teach you everything I know, which isn't a lot…but I'll teach it to you anyhow…" Byeong-Ho wriggled in her arms in his sleep.

Seok-Young smiled to himself, and hesitantely reached out to give Byeong Ho's head a brief stroke.

"And if anyone ever messes with you…," she continued, "they are gonna have to deal with your noona!"

Seok-Young grinned. And Eun-Jeong smiled and placed a delicate kiss upon the top of her little brother's head. Eun-Jeong looked up, as she cradled Byeong-Ho in the crook of her arm, and she and Seok-Young locked eyes. He was close, _very close_ —she had only just realized—and it was making her heart flutter uncontrollably.

Ga Eul gently cleared her throat. "Baby, I'm going to just close my eyes for a second..," she mumbled over to Eun-Jeong.

Eun-Jeong cast a glance to her mother, "Oh, yes of course, Eomma. Please rest, we can watch over Byeong-Ho until Appa comes back."

Ga Eul smiled and her eyelashes began to flutter. Then, Eun-Jeong turned to Seok-Young. "Would you like to hold him, Oppa?"

"Well, um, I don't know…"

"It'll be fine, Oppa. I'm sure you won't drop him…," Eun-Jeong smirked, as she held Byeong-Ho out toward Seok-Young.

The corners of Seok-Young's mouth twitched upward. "Well, I suppose I could...," and he reluctantly took the bundle from Eun-Jeong, supporting his soft, fragile head while doing so.

After getting Byeong-Ho into a comfortable position in his arms, Seok-Young stared down at him. Byeong-Ho squirmed; his large dark eyes opened and he suddenly began to cry. Ga Eul's partially closed eyes shot open in an instant—out of instinct—but she relaxed immediately, knowing they had it under control.

Seok-Young's brow furrowed. "Oh no…he doesn't like me…," Seok-Young muttered miserably.

"It's OK, Oppa. He's probably just a little fussy… He has had a hard day, after all. It's his first day of life, must be very overwhelming… Why don't you rock him or walk with him a little?"

Seok-Young nodded to her. "OK, I'll try…" Seok-Young began to walk the room, and a soft melody escaped his lips. Eun-Jeong tilted her head and smiled brightly as she watched them together.

Eun-Jeong heard Byeong-Ho's cries fade while Seok-Young hummed, and—when Seok-Young came near her again—she noticed that Byeong-Ho was fast asleep in his arms.

"You did it, Oppa," she whispered excitedly—her eyes smiling at him—as Byeong-Ho lay nestled in Seok-Young's arm. "You're a natural!"

Seok-Young smiled satisfactorily. He stood next to Eun-Jeong and looked down into her eyes.

Eun-Jeong felt her cheeks warm, and she pursed her cherry lips. "So…what was that song you were singing, Oppa?" she asked, hoping to ease the _romantic tension_ —and she was also a bit curious...

"Oh…um…," he stammered, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong, "I didn't realize I was…uh, it's just a song I've been working on…" She noticed Seok-Young's cheeks flush lightly, as he turned his head from her.

Eun-Jeong smiled softly to herself. "Well, it was really beautiful…," she spoke adoringly.

"Gomawo…," he said, without make eye contact—and instead focusing upon the sleeping babe in his arms.

Eun-Jeong gazed upon Byeong-Ho for a moment and then tentatively raised her eyes to Seok-Young. She studied his handsome face, enjoying their closeness and the opportunity to notice each curve of his cheeks. And she fought the temptation to reach out and touch his face…

Seok-Young suddenly turned and caught her staring at him. Their eyes met, and Eun-Jeong realized that she was pressed against his arm, as she had been leaning in slightly.

…

* * *

Ga Eul was, in fact, _exhausted_ , but she had only been _pretending_ to sleep and was looking on from her bed under half-closed eyelids. A soft small crossed her lips, as she watched Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young's interaction. It was such a sweet moment, and she felt rather guilty even watching it, as if she was stealing something precious away from them. She wondered if perhaps she should close her eyes again and give them some privacy. But curiosity overcame her, and she continued to subtly observe.

Seok-Young's gaze wandered from Eun-Jeong's eyes to her full lips. And she noticed that he was _staring_ down at her lips, almost as if he wanted to…

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," he breathed.

"Hmm?" was all Eun-Jeong could mutter, for she was also staring—currently mesmerized by his chocolate eyes and rapidly becoming hypnotized by the dancing flecks of caramel within them. And her heart began to thunder within her chest.

Seok-Young swallowed, "Eun-Jeong-ah…," he repeated, and she sensed that he wanted to lean in, but he fought the urge, for they both knew they were not alone. Her mother could wake at any moment, and anyone could walk through the door… So, they simply stared at one another, eyes flitting back and forth and memorizing details while the opportunity was there.

The moment was—of course—interrupted by the sound of footsteps, as Yi Jeong walked into the room. And the two teens instinctively shot apart like a burst of gunfire, Seok-Young clutching tight to Byeong-Ho, so as not to accidentally drop him in his surprise.

Yi Jeong's brow furrowed in confusion at the sight he'd seen—at the look Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young had been giving one other and at the way they'd snapped apart like a taut rubber band when he'd walked in—but he shook his head and dismissed it as only his imagination…

* * *

Seok-Young was going stir crazy… He'd nearly kissed Eun-Jeong, _again_ —on pure impulse—right there in her mother's hospital room.

He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him… But the emotion was still so fresh, and Seok-Young had felt a bit robbed when Eun-Jeong had to rush off to the hospital right after their kiss. He certainly understood that, but he'd really wanted to hold her longer…

Seok-Young clutched at his forehead and groaned; he hated feeling so out of control inside. What kind of spell had So Eun-Jeong cast upon him, anyway?! So Eun-Jeong—shy, silly, sweet So Eun-Jeong—his oldest childhood friend, the girl he'd grown up with his whole life… The girl who was more like a sister to him than anything, who he'd had snowball fights with, climbed trees with, and played hide-n-seek with in the back of her appa's pottery studio.

He decided to talk to someone about it…

Seok-Young went to his father's office. He knocked and was bid to come in. Ji Hoo was at his desk filling out paperwork. When Seok-Young entered, Ji Hoo looked up from the file in front of him, "Oh, hello, Son."

"Appa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Ji Hoo nodded and removed his glasses, setting them gently upon the desk. Ji Hoo beckoned for Seok-Young to sit in the chair in front of him. Seok-Young sat down and released a heavy sigh.

Ji Hoo rested his head upon his hand. "What's on your mind, Son?"

But it was clear to Ji Hoo what this must be about. Ji Hoo knew his son well; his son was an excellent student and a perfectionist—Seok-Young hated making mistakes, but that was clearly not the case right now. Seok-Young had only ever cared about music, but now—Ji Hoo knew that—there was something or rather _someone_ Seok-Young cared for much more than even that...

"Well, first off, Appa, I wanted to thank you…for saving Aunt Ga Eul and the baby…"

Ji Hoo smiled warmly. It certainly wasn't what he expected to come out of his mouth. "Well, there's really no need to thank me for that, Son. Not only was it my job, but she's also a member of my _family_. Of course I was going to do everything in my power."

Seok-Young nodded. "I know, Appa. And I believed in you the whole time. I just wanted you to know that…I'm grateful."

Ji Hoo nodded and gave a small smile, and Seok-Young wrung his hands lightly. "Was there something else, Son?"

…

Seok-Young took a deep breath. "Well, yes... The thing is…the thing is, Appa, that I…like So Eun-Jeong…," he finally blurted out—meeting his father's eyes briefly and then casting his glance down to his feet, as if ashamed by such an admission.

Ji Hoo grinned and gave a nod, "Yes, I know."

"You know, Appa?" Seok-Young's head shot up to look at his father.

Ji Hoo smiled across the desk at him. "Of course I know, Son. Do you think your appa is a babo, Yoon Seok-Young?"

Seok-Young chuckled and shook his head, "No, of course not, Appa."

"So, have you told Eun-Jeong of your feelings?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes, Appa."

Ji Hoo folded his hands—interlacing his fingers—and leaned forward slightly, "And…?"

"She likes me, too, Appa."

Ji Hoo smirked. "I knew that, also…," and then he grew serious again, "Well then, what are your intentions for Eun-Jeong, Son?" Ji Hoo looked to Seok-Young, who was staring down at his hands in his lap.

"Well, I…really like her a lot, Appa, and…I would like to date her…"

Ji Hoo nodded, "I see."

"May I…have your permission, Appa?" he looked up hopefully.

"You may have _my_ permission, Son. I know you'll be good to Eun-Jeong, but I'm not the person you really need to ask for permission from. _That person_ is your uncle Yi Jeong."

Seok-Young released a slow burst of air. Somehow he'd rather hoped not to hear that. "I know, Appa. Do you…think Uncle Yi Jeong will allow it?"

Ji Hoo raised his eyes thoughtfully to the ceiling and pondered—a bit too long for Seok-Young's liking.

"Well, that's hard to say, Son. Yi Jeong is extremely protective of his girls… But, he does think a lot of you, too… Is that why you are here? Would you like for me to talk to him on your behalf?"

"No, Appa, kamsahamnida, though… I should be the one to do it. I should be a man and ask for permission on my own."

"I think that's a good idea," Ji Hoo replied.

Seok-Young slowly nodded. He began to rise from his chair but stopped and sat down again; he glanced off to the side.

…

"Was that all, Seok-Young?" Ji Hoo raised a brow, in wait.

 _Darn your perceptiveness, Appa…_ Appa always knew when he was withholding something…

"Well, no, there is something else I wanted to _confess_ , Appa…"

"Alright, go ahead…"

…

"I…kissed her, Appa… I kissed Eun-Jeong…"

Ji Hoo's eyes went slightly wide. " _Really_?"

Seok-Young shook his head up and down. "Yes. …Do you think Uncle Yi Jeong is going to be very angry?"

...

"Appa?" Seok-Young finally spoke, concerned when Ji Hoo said nothing right away.

...

Ji Hoo exhaled. "Well, I don't think he's going to be thrilled by it, but you definitely should tell him. He may be upset, but he'll get over it, and he'll appreciate your honesty. _But_ I would just make sure he's in a good mood at the time…"

"Eh? A good mood, Appa?"

"Yes. Your Uncle Yi Jeong may seem friendly, but he does have quite a temper…"

 _OK, you're scaring me now, Appa…_

"Oh, don't get me wrong, So Yi Jeong is a kind man, but like I said he's extremely protective of his girls…"

Seok-Young nodded ultra-slowly, and some of the color had gone from his face.

Ji Hoo immediately read Seok-Young's anxious expression. He rose from his chair and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Son. Just tell him the truth, and he'll understand. That's the best thing you can do."

Seok-Young sighed. "Yes, Appa," and he looked up and smiled faintly at Ji Hoo. "Thank you, Appa."

Ji Hoo nodded and led his son out.

* * *

Seok-Young left his father's office, and Ji Hoo bid him goodbye, for he was called into surgery. As Seok-Young headed down the hall, his father's words reverberated in his mind. He would just tell Uncle Yi Jeong the truth and get it over with as soon as possible.

Seok-Young headed back to his aunt's room. He caught sight of Yi Jeong stepping out, and he asked to tag along. Seok-Young walked in stride with his elder.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, I'm so relieved that Aunt Ga Eul is OK!" he said, turning slightly toward Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Yes, so am I, Seok-Young-ah, so am I…"

"And congratulations on the baby!" Seok-Young exclaimed.

Yi Jeong smiled widely and nodded, "Gomawo."

It seemed like as good a time as any... _He's in a good mood now_ , Seok-Young thought…

And Seok-Young took a deep breath. "Uncle Yi Jeong…there's something I want to…talk to you about…no rush, though, just whenever you have some time…"

Yi Jeong stopped and gave Seok-Young his full attention. "I have time now. What is it, Yoon Seok-Young?"

"Well, um…," _Oh, how do I say this…? Ahh, this is ridiculous! Just rip off the bandage!_

"No need to be so nervous, Seok-Young-ah," Yi Jeong said, as he observed his nephew practically squirming like a worm on a hook.

Seok-Young chuckled awkwardly. And then he puffed out his cheeks, releasing a burst of air. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about…the girl I like…"

Yi Jeong nodded. _That explains it… Seok-Young must feel shy_ _talking about the girl he likes..._ "Ah, yes, what about her? I've never seen you like this, Yoon Seok-Young. She must be very beautiful to get you so worked up…," and Yi Jeong winked at Seok-Young.

Seok-Young fidgeted. "Well, yes…she is…," and he stared down at his feet.

"It's alright. Go on then, Seok-Young-ah… Can I help you with something?" Yi Jeong shoved his hands into the pockets of his coal black suit pants.

"Well, I um just wanted to ask…," Seok-Young glanced up at Yi Jeong again and shifted back and forth on his heels, "Oh, no never mind! I'm sorry to trouble you, Uncle Yi Jeong!" Seok-Young gave a nervous chuckle and turned to quickly walk off.

Yi Jeong's brow furrowed; he stared after the boy for a moment, shrugged, and turned to go back to Ga Eul's room.

As Seok-Young speedily strode down the hall of the hospital, he clenched his eyes shut and groaned. _Oh, I'm such a coward!_

…

* * *

Ga Eul remained in the hospital for another few days, just to ensure that everything was fine. She was finally able to go home with the new baby, but Jan Di had demanded that she take it easy.

Ga Eul returned home and was met by a large banner—created by the So, Goo, Song, and Yoon children—congratulating her and welcoming Byeong-Ho to the world and to their lives. They had also made one for Alex and Jong-Su.

Yi Jeong and the children helped out as much as they could—caring for Ga Eul and the baby, helping around the house, and making plenty of seawood soup, as well as bringing porridge from Master's shop. But Yi Jeong did have to work, so he'd also hired a private nurse to help out, despite Ga Eul's objections that it was unnecessary.

…

* * *

A few days later…

Seok-Young had yet to tell his uncle Yi Jeong about what had happened between Eun-Jeong and him, which he felt terrible about, despite Eun-Jeong's attempts at reassuring him. And they were both finding it difficult to garner the courage to tell everyone else, particularly their friends.

...

Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong stood together in the stairwell one morning before school, leaning against the balcony—and each other—for support, and attempting to formulate a clear plan. But they kept falling into the trap of keeping it a secret just a little…bit…longer…

"Well, I'm a bit worried about this because…well, I'll be having a sleepover with Mee-Yon, Yeong-Hui, Hye-Mi, and the Ju-Mi on Friday," Eun-Jeong informed Seok-Young.

"A sleepover, huh?"

"Yes. And at sleepovers…well, girls talk _a lot_ …usually about **boys** …," she spoke the word as if it were taboo. And she turned from him, flushing lightly.

After a few seconds, she glanced back at Seok-Young, and he appeared a bit… _worried_. "You're not going to talk about…," he began.

Eun-Jeong shook her head, "Don't worry; I won't talk about you, Oppa, if that's what you're concerned about."

 _Still, it's OK to think about you right…?_ Eun-Jeong smiled to herself. _Well, that one can't be helped…_

Seok-Young breathed a very visible sigh of relief, and Eun-Jeong couldn't resist teasing him a bit. "I guess since I can't talk about you, then I'll just talk about the other boys I think are cute!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in mock enthusiasm.

" _What_?" Seok-Young scowled. "What _other_ boys?"

And Eun-Jeong burst into laughter. She gave him a light shove on the arm. "Oh, Oppa, you make it way too easy!"

"Oh yeah…?" he gave her a mischievous grin and suddenly lunged at her. Eun-Jeong shrieked; she jumped back just in time and took off running. She dashed from side to side—giggling—but the space was very small and his reach was much longer, so he easily caught her. He grasped onto her wrist and pulled her into him, tickling her mercilessly.

"O-ppa…Op-pa, please…st-op! I…can't…br-eathe…!" she begged through short, ragged breaths and giggles.

* * *

The Yoon, So, Goo, and Song children had grown up together from birth. They were often together, so it was not uncommon for them to be playful with one another. Seok-Young, Eun-Jeong, and their _siblings_ had often teased and even play-wrestled with one another growing up, even though Seok-Young had typically been the _protector_ of the girls—fending off the other F4 boys when they were trying to torment the girls.

Seok-Young recalled one particular time when he was about 10. Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon were hiding behind him, while the young F3 attempted to gang up on the girls. It usually took at least two of them to handle the tough and spunky Mee-Yon, anyway.

 _…_

 _"Back off, Hyung. You can't protect them forever!" Jun-Seo urged. But Seok-Young held his ground and ended up teaming up with the girls on that occasion, despite the look of betrayal Jun-Seo, Il-Hun, and Jae-Jin gave him for siding with 'the enemy.'_

That wasn't to say that Seok-Young hadn't gotten caught up in it a few times, though…

...

* * *

But now, Seok-Yeong and Eun-Jeong were quickly realizing that this kind of play and _touching_ was not so innocent anymore—and not necessarily appropriate at their age. And upon realization of this, they stopped.

Seok-Young's hands had gone from torturous tickling of Eun-Jeong's stomach and sides to capturing her around the waist when she tried to escape. She now had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck—practically in a choke hold—and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"O-ppa…"

Eun-Jeong swallowed hard and loosened her hold, dropping her hands from his neck and resting them softly upon his shoulders. She pulled back slightly, to put some space between them, but Seok-Young's hands still lightly clung to her waist.

They gazed upon each other for another moment, still faintly catching their breath. And the tension was palpable. Seok-Young began to slowly lean in…

Eun-Jeong bit her lip and her eyes instinctively fluttered shut. As his lips approached hers, Seok-Young stopped, and he dropped his hands from her waist to his sides.

Eun-Jeong hesitantly opened her eyes when she felt nothing but air upon her lips, and then she noticed that he had removed his hands from her waist and stepped back, "Oppa…?" she questioned.

Seok-Young cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Eun-Jeong-ah, I really want to kiss you right now… But I think that I should talk to your parents first. I think I should get your appa's permission before anything else happens between us. I've been feeling sort of guilty about that... The kiss before…well, it was a spontaneous thing… I just…couldn't help myself...," he scoffed at himself, and Eun-Jeong blushed like mad.

Eun-Jeong glanced away, attempting to hide the flush upon her cheeks. After a few seconds, she turned back to him and nodded, "You're right, Oppa."

Eun-Jeong supposed that it was the best thing to do, even though she didn't like it so much. And she felt as thought she might go crazy waiting… But she figured that she needed to learn how to tame this feeling before it ran wild on her and she got herself into BIG trouble…

Would she ever be able to remain calm in her heart in Seok-Young's presence? It was amazing how she could feel so comfortable and at ease with someone, yet at the same time feel so out of control, as though she was completely unraveling from the inside-out…

...

* * *

Since Ga Eul was still recovering, and she and Alex had new babies at home, the So, Goo, Song, and Yoon girls had talked about having a sleepover at either the Song or Yoon house, which their parents all thought was a great idea.

Ji-Hye offered to have the girls over to the Song mansion since Jan Di and Ji Hoo always got up very early to go to the hospital, but Jan Di ensured that it was fine to have it at their place, saying, _"The house is big enough that we won't be disturbed, and Ji Hoo sleeps like a rock anyway."_ But Ji-Hye insisted.

Eun-Jeong was rather relieved it would be at the Song household because she was not so sure she would feel comfortable running around Seok-Young's home in her jammies—which was silly, considering he'd seen her before in such attire. Then again, he hadn't since they were kids—and certainly not as her… _boyfriend_ … But could she really call him that? She wondered. Their relationship was still unofficial, after all, at least until they cleared it with their parents.

And oh!— _boyfriend_ or not—she did not relish the possibility of running into Seok-Young in the morning, a time when she was certainly not at her best, her hair all in disarray and stumbling around like a zombie…

Seok-Young was probably a morning person, Eun-Jeong imagined, like her eomma… Her eomma was always bright and cheerful in the morning, ready to embrace the new day with open arms—warm and glowing like the sun. But Eun-Jeong certainly was not.

Eun-Jeong had thought she was in the clear, but then Ji-Hye and Woo Bin were called away, so the sleepover was moved to the Yoon household after all. Eun-Jeong gave an inward groan.

* * *

 _Friday Night…_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had managed to get Friday night and Saturday off from the hospital, and Ji Hoo suggested they celebrate the extremely rare occasion by going on a date. Jan Di had reminded him that the girls were coming over, but he assured her that they were old enough to take care of themselves for a little while and that they wouldn't be completely alone anyway.

So, Jan Di agreed. She dressed in a sweater, skirt, tights, and boots and met him outside, for he had offered to _pick her up_ for their date…

Ji Hoo was outside waiting for her—astride his bike, with helmet on—when Jan Di stepped out of the front door. She smiled. He handed Jan Di's helmet to her and gave her a lopsided grin, "Would my lady like to go for a ride?"

Jan Di smiled and nodded, as she took her helmet from him. She put it on and got on behind him, wrapping her arm snugly around his waist. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Anywhere you'd like, my love. Just say the word, and I'll take you anywhere you wish to go…"

Jan Di sighed as she rested her head against Ji Hoo's leather jacket. It felt like old times, and Jan Di was immediately bathed in a tidepool of memories…

* * *

Jan Di recalled the first time she saw Ji Hoo pull up on his pristine snow white MV Agusta Superbike—which she only learned the name of later on—as she stood outside of Joon Pyo's mansion. She would have been glad to see him had it not been so _humiliating_ , for she had just been kidnapped by Joon Pyo's goons, dragged to his home, and given a forced makeover—which Jun Pyo had taken extra effort to brag about how much money it cost.

After properly telling Jun Pyo off—that he could not buy friends with money—she'd walked out of the Goo household. But, she had stupidly forgotten to change into her own boots, and upon discovery of this, she had hurled the expensive heels over the wall of the mansion. It was at that precise moment that Ji Hoo happened to drive up, to find her standing there _barefoot_ …

 _"Oh, it's you again…," he said._

 _That's what I was thinking…, she thought, as her face twisted with embarrassment._

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had talked on a park bench after that, and she asked him if there was anything money couldn't buy. Ji Hoo had given it some thought and responded with, _"Air."_

 _"Oh, air, of course!" she chuckled._

 _And he smiled at her fondly and gave her hair a playful ruffle. "You're really a funny character," he said._

And then Ji Hoo had kindly tossed his own shoes to her to wear home before leaving…

* * *

Jan Di smiled, as she thought of the many pleasant memories with Ji Hoo on his bike: riding with him on their first date, him chauffeuring her around to various places, and—of course—there was the time he'd taken her home after they played piano together for the first time.

Jan Di had been very upset then because of Madam Kang, so she had been attempting to work out her frustrations at the pool. After a vigorous swim session, Jan Di wandered into the auditorium, following a beautiful piano melody on the breeze.

There, she had found Ji Hoo, playing a grand piano onstage under the bright lights. He had invited her onstage with him, suggesting that she turn the pages for him in exchange for a concert ticket.

Jan Di's mouth creased slightly at the memory. It was _that night_ that she first dared to wrap her arms around his waist as he drove her home—it was warm and nice. Prior to then, she had only clung lightly to the sides of his jacket. And it was that same night when she first realized that Ji Hoo was and _always_ _would be_ there for her. That was the night he earned the title of her personal _firefighter_ …

* * *

It had been some time since Ji Hoo and Jan Di had been out together or had even spent any real quality time alone. "I missed this," she murmured.

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched, and he glanced back at her slightly over his shoulder, "Me too," he whispered.

Jan Di settled into him, nestling her cheek against the cool leather of his jacket—that so nicely complemented the warmth of his strong back—and she held him tighter. And the two drove off together into the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The girls' sleepover began lighthearted enough, with some basic conversation, music, and giggling over images of boys and videos, but as the night wore on—and with the introduction of various sugary substances—the silliness only began to increase.

It was just past 8 PM, and the girls were all gathered in Mee-Yon's room—some sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed listening to music, and others lying on her frilly cream and rose-colored comforter and messing around on their phones.

Mee-Yon and Eun-Jeong were talking together, while Hye-Mi, Ju-Mi, and Yeong-Hui were on their phones.

"Ya, Ju-Mi-ah, you didn't like my post yet!" Hye-Mi exclaimed.

Ju-Mi scoffed. "Well, unlike _some_ people…I'm not on social media 24-7…"

Hye-Mi feigned hurt.

Ju-Mi rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright, I'll do it now…," she said, as she clicked the icon on her home screen.

"Gomawo, Ju-Mi-ah!"

"I'm honestly surprised your appa even lets you have an account, Song Hye-Mi," Yeong-Hui commented.

"Oh, well…he keeps tabs on it…," Hye-Mi groaned. "But really, what does he think is going to happen to me? I know that he always has at least a couple of his men watching me wherever I go, even if I don't always see them…" Hye-Mi sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Oh, I don't know how I'm ever going to date…"

"Hmm, I wonder if perhaps Uncle Woo Bin lets you have an account so he can keep track of what you're up to…," Yeong-Hui grinned.

Realization dawned clearly on Hye-Mi's face like a sunrise. "Ohh!" she exclaimed, "I never thought of that! I'll bet you're right!" she scowled and muttered, "That's so sneaky…"

The other girls laughed.

"Well, when your appa is the leader of the Song Clan, what do you expect? You are his little princess, after all," Yeong-Hui smirked.

"Yea, so just be careful of your activity on there, Hye-Mi-ah," Ju-Mi warned. Hye-Mi sighed. And each of the girls shared at least one or two stories about their protective appas…

…

* * *

"So, who here has been kissed by a boy?" Hye-Mi looked up from her phone and suddenly blurted out, "Show of hands?"

The room grew eerily silent—the air thick as molasses with the anticipation—as the girls looked all around the room and between each other, wondering which of them would confirm such an act. Hye-Mi was the first to raise her hand in response to her own question.

"Song Hye-Mi, you?!" Goo Ju-Mi exclaimed, her coral-colored mouth slightly agape. The Goo daughter had certainly not expected the youngest member of the group to have already kissed a boy at only age 11 ½.

"Well…," Hye-Mi raised a hand to her mouth and giggled, "…actually, it was just a forehead kiss." And then Hye-Mi went on to tell the story of her six-year-old crush and how one day he'd suddenly marched up to her on the playground, announced that he planned to marry her someday, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead—before running off... "He didn't even let me answer, though. And he barely came near me after that…," Hye-Mi pouted, shaking her head. She recovered quickly, though, and was back on her phone again, fingers flying over the keys.

Ju-Mi rolled her eyes. "OK, has anyone kissed a boy _for real_ , meaning on the lips?"

The room was silent again, aside from the soft, upbeat tempo of pop music in the background.

Ju-Mi turned to Yeong-Hui. "What about you, Yeong-Hui-ah…?" she smirked over at the So twin, "You seem to know a lot of guys…"

Yeong-Hui folded her arms tight across her chest. "Well, you're rather bold to speak to your unnie that way, Goo Ju-Mi. What are you suggesting, anyway?"

Ju-Mi gave a sheepish smile. "Nothing. That came out wrong. No insult meant, really! Mianhae, Unnie," and she gave a short bow.

"It's OK, I'll answer," Yeong-Hui replied, without batting an eye, "Yes, I know a lot of guys, but I've never kissed any of them." And then a devious grin crossed Yeong-Hui's lips; she turned to her twin, "… _I_ haven't, but perhaps our Eun-Jeong-ah has…"

Eun-Jeong's eyes went wide, and she stared at her sibling with a look of utter shock and betrayal. Yeong-Hui apparently wanted to die, and she was tempted to make that happen for her… Or perhaps Yeong-Hui was simply misdirecting her revenge upon Ju-Mi at her own flesh and blood. Either way, she would pay for this later… Eun-Jeong scowled at her sibling.

Yeong-Hui seemed to realize her mistake immediately and begged with her eyes for forgiveness. But it was too late. The other three had already turned to look upon Eun-Jeong in unison, like ravenous wolves ready to attack. All, aside from Mee-Yon, who looked more confused than anything. There was no way that her best friend would kiss a guy and not tell her about it, after all…

Eun-Jeong glared icily at Yeong-Hui and then dropped her head. Yeong-Hui picked up her phone and texted an apology to Eun-Jeong. After a moment, Eun-Jeong cautiously raised her head again to discover four pairs of eyes upon her.

…

"Well…have you, Unnie?" Ju-Mi asked, curiously.

Yeong-Hui still looked sorrowful. Mee-Yon was at full attention, her curiosity also piqued. And Hye-Mi sat beside her, eyes sparkling and mouth watering for a juicy story—ready to bite into it as a big, red, tantalizing piece of forbidden fruit.

Eun-Jeong glanced around the room, and then shot straight up, "Um, excuse me! I…need to go to the bathroom!" she announced with a bit too much fervor. And Eun-Jeong rushed out of the room.

"OK, but when you come back you have to answer the question!" Ju-Mi called after her.

…

* * *

Eun-Jeong made her way up the spiral staircase in the middle of the Yoon mansion, as she pondered how to get out of this mess. Why did it suddenly feel like there were a million stairs? But that was OK. She was in no hurry to return…

 _Maybe I could fake being sick_ …, she thought, as she slinked down the hall toward the bathroom. And then she realizedthat she would need to pass Seok-Young's room to go to the bathroom. She continued on toward the bathroom but paused just outside Seok-Young's door.

It was completely quiet inside, and she wondered if he was even in there… And she was very tempted to knock and say hi to him, but she felt that she needed a good reason to do so—something more than I just wanted to say hi…

…

* * *

"What's taking Unnie so long…?" Ju-Mi inquired rhetorically.

"I hope she's not sick," Mee-Yon replied, worriedly.

"Hmm, I wonder if she is just avoiding my question?" Ju-Mi mused.

Just then, they all noticed Eun-Jeong's pale pink smartphone buzzing on the floor beside the bed. It lit up and then went dark agin.

"Hm, it seems that Unnie has gotten a message…I wonder who it could be from…," and Ju-Mi began to reach out for Eun-Jeong's phone. Yeong-Hui practically pounced on Eun-Jeong's phone befor Ju-Mi could reach it. She tucked it safely behind her back. "Don't be so evil, Goo Ju-Mi…"

"Yeah, a girl's phone is sacred, Ju-Mi-ah!" Hye-Mi added.

Ju-Mi sighed. "I know, I was just kidding. I wasn't really going to look. I wouldn't do that."

"Good," Yeong-Hui replied.

"But why were you so set on protecting her phone, Yeong-Hui Unnie?" Ju-Mi eyed the twin suspiciously.

Yeong-Hui scoffed. "No reason other than that my twin sister's privacy was about to be violated."

Ju-Mi pursed her lips. "Well, like I said, I wasn't really going to do it."

Yeong-Hui nodded. "Speaking of privacy, it's a good thing Ae-Jeong isn't here, or every word said would be reported back to our parents," she gave a wry smile.

The other girls chuckled and nodded.

…

* * *

When Eun-Jeong returned from the bathroom, everyone was staring at her. But they didn't bring up the subject of the kiss but were instead more interested in who had just texted her. Eun-Jeong didn't know why they were all so interested. Did they think she had no other friends besides them?

Yeong-Hui handed over Eun-Jeong's phone, "Don't worry. We didn't look," she explained. Eun-Jeong thanked her and nonchalantly walked across the room; she glanced behind her at the group before pulling up the message.

A soft smile crossed her lips when she saw that it was from the person she desperately hoped—yet also dreaded—it was from, Seok-Young.

His text said: _"Thinking of you… You seem so close, yet so far away…"_ He'd stuck in a teary-eyed face after that. " _I hope you are having fun."_ And he'd added a smiley face after that.

Eun-Jeong's smile grew wider—she could barely contain its size—and she remained turned away from the group, staring down at the message and re-reading it several times to herself.

 _Do you know how incredibly cute you are, Yoon Seok-Young?_ _And not to mention how incredibly bold, to send me something like this while I'm here in the lion's den!_

If the others had seen that, she would surely never have lived it down. But she believed what Yeong-Hui had said, that they hadn't looked.

Eun-Jeong sighed. _Oh, the things you do to me, Oppa…_

And she'd wanted to respond, but she didn't want to do so while with the others. But that didn't stop her from considering how she would have replied. Perhaps she would have said that she was thinking of him, too… Perhaps she would have even flirted a little, asking him if he was feeling lonely…and admitting that she wished she could keep him company… There were too many possible responses, and each second she thought about them would add to the group's suspicion exponentially.

Eun-Jeong shut her eyes tight and bit down on her lip. She opened her eyes again and then turned back to the group. They were all watching and waiting, expectantly.

"Well, who was it from, Unnie?" Hye-Mi asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, "Your lover perhaps?" Hye-Mi clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes. And Eun-Jeong gaped at her.

Ju-Mi laughed and gave Hye-Mi a little shove on the arm. Yeong-Hui stared down at her hands in her lap, and Mee-Yon shook her head, chuckling lightly.

"Perhaps it was Hyun-Joo Sunbae, still trying to win over Unnie…," Hye-Mi suggested.

"No, nothing like that," Eun-Jeong did her best to remain casual, "It was my eomma, actually. She was just checking in."

Eun-Jeong was a horrible liar, and even the smallest fib caused a twinge in her stomach, but the group seemed to buy it. Hye-Mi looked slightly disappointed, but they went back to what they had been doing. And Eun-Jeong released a sigh of relief out of their sight.

* * *

Eun-Jeong was relieved when they didn't press her further. And the conversation shifted to other topics…

During the course of the night, the F4 daughers engaged in the typical sleepover activities: beauty treatments, scanning newsfeed articles, listening to music, and of course, covering many of the girlish topics, like: who was your first crush/is your current crush, have you gotten a love letter before, etc…

And somehow, Eun-Jeong managed to skillfully avoid the more embarrassing topics for her.

Presently, they were all just lounging about, and Hye-Mi began to run her fingers through Ju-Mi's luxurious curls. "I'm so envious of your hair, Ju-Mi-ah," she commented.

"Gomawo."

"Could I straighten it, Ju-Mi-ah, just for fun?" Hye-Mi asked.

"You can _try_ ," Ju-Mi smirked over her shoulder. "It doesn't straighten easily. I got my appa's naturally curly hair."

Hye-Mi decided to attempt it. And the girls took turns doing hair and makeup for each other. Mee-Yon wanted Yeong-Hui to do her makeup, asking that she keep it simple. And Eun-Jeong allowed Hye-Mi to do her hair after Ju-Mi's—which she managed to straighten successfully after some time, and the girls were in awe of how nice it looked that way, too.

"Can I dye your hair, Mee-Yon Unnie?" Hye-Mi asked.

"Dye it?!" Mee-Yon shook her head rapidly. "Oh, no, no, no..."

"Whyyy?" Hye-Mi whined.

Mee-Yon's brow furrowed, "Because I like my natural color."

"What color do you want to dye Mee-Yon's hair, Hye-Mi-ah?" Eun-Jeong asked.

Hye-Mi thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe I could dye it _red_ to match her appa and oppa!"

All but Mee-Yon giggled. "Um, no, thank you. Appa and Oppa have very nice hair, but I think I'll stick with my natural color," Mee-Yon asserted.

Hye-Mi pouted for only a moment before setting her sights upon Eun-Jeong. "What about you, Eun-Jeong Unnie? Can I dye your hair?"

Eun-Jeong's jaw dropped slightly. "What, no!"

"I won't dye it red. Maybe some other color for you…," she suggested, as she dug around in her handbag.

"Like, what color?"

"Hmm, maybe blonde!"

"Blonde?!" Eun-Jeong exclaimed. And the others all giggled, as they pictured Eun-Jeong with golden hair.

"Do you just carry around various colors of hair dye with you, Hye-Mi-ah?" Yeong-Hui snickered.

"No, but I have some samples!" she pulled out a package with a fair-skinned blonde western woman on it.

Eun-Jeong shook her head and indicated further with her eyes that it was not going to happen.

"Oh, fine…you're no fun…," Hye-Mi whined.

"You can curl my hair, though, if you want to, Hye-Mi," Eun-Jeong offered. Hye-Mi's face lit up and she agreed. And Hye-Mi started singing "Crush" at the top of her lungs, while she wielded the curling iron.

"That song's pretty old," Mee-Yon commented.

"I don't care. I like it."

"Yes, it is a good song, though," Mee-Yon replied.

...

After Hye-Mi finished with her creations, the girls commented on the irony of how Ju-Mi's hair was now perfectly straight, and Eun-Jeong's typically pin-straight hair was now cascading down her back in loose, rolling waves.

And then, Hye-Mi began digging around in her purse again; she pulled out some facial samples. Hye-Mi suggested facials all around, which her slumber party companions were much more amenable to than the hair dying, and they took turns giving each other facial treatments.

* * *

...

"So, do you still want to be in F4, Mee-Yon-ah?" Yeong-Hui asked, as Mee-Yon dabbed away the remaining moisturizing cream from her face.

She nodded. "Mm, but Goo Jun-Seo says I can't."

"Why can't you? Your oppa is the leader isn't he?"

"Well, yes, but he doesn't really care about it that much. And I think Jun-Seo really wants to take over the club."

"Why don't we just form our own F4!" Ju-Mi suggested.

"Yes, great idea!" Yeong-Hui readily agreed. "But it can't be _F4_ because there are 5 of us…"

"F5?" Hye-Mi asked.

"No, can't be that. It needs to be something original. Besides, we're not flower boys," Yeong-Hui laughed.

"Oh, right, so that's what it stands for…," Hye-Mi gave an embarrassed laugh.

They tossed out some name ideas but couldn't come up with a suitable one, so they decided to keep thinking on it...

"And, for our first order of business as…oh, whatever we're going to call ourselves…I think we should play truth or dare!" Hye-Mi exclaimed.

* * *

The girls agreed, though Eun-Jeong did so reluctantly, and Mee-Yon obtained a bottle for them to use for deciding whose turn it was. Yeong-Hui was selected first by the spinning bottle, and she chose Hye-Mi, asking her to tell of an embarrassing moment.

Song Hye-Mi considered for a moment. "Ooo, I got one!"

"OK, go ahead, Hye-Mi-ah," Yeong-Hui replied.

"Well, one time I was in my room, with the door closed, and I was dancing to Big Bang and rapping into my hairbrush along with G-Dragon and T.O.P. and then…," she paused for dramatic effect, "…my appa walked in!" She gave a horrified expression.

And the girls all laughed.

"And _then_ my appa wanted to join me, and he started dancing and rapping, too!"

The girls burst into even more raucous laughter at picturing the Mafia Prince rapping into a hairbrush.

"I think that's more embarrassing for Uncle Woo Bin actually, Hye-Mi-ah," Ju-Mi smirked.

Hye-Mi nodded. "Yea… Well, Appa has some pretty good dance moves, though. Must be from all the club-hopping he used to do… And his voice isn't so bad, either…"

Mee-Yon giggled, "Did you also ask him which one was his favorite member?"

"I didn't, but has to be G-Dragon!" For, he was Hye-Mi's favorite, and surely her father would have the same favorite as her.

Then, Hye-Mi took her turn, and she chose Mee-Yon, who she asked to tell a secret.

Mee-Yon thought for a moment, and then she admitted that she still slept with the stuffed otter that her appa had sent her as a baby when he was in the military.

"I know I'm too old for it," she said, glancing down, "But it means a lot to me… Even though I was very young at the time, I feel like I really missed Appa back then…and my otter smelled like him… And it comforted me, still does…"

Mee-Yon poked out her cheeks. "There it is. Go ahead; let's have it. Call me a daddy's girl or a baby or whatever if you want…," she dared the group, "I'm fine with it. I'm proud to be my daddy's girl, anyway, and always will be…"

But instead of the heckling that Mee-Yon expected, the other girls were simply looking at her, adoringly. A few awws were even emitted.

"That's really sweet, actually. I think I might cry…," Ju-Mi said.

"Ya! Don't make fun, Ju-Mi-ah…," Mee-Yon muttered.

"I'm not! I'm serious. That's adorable… You know, one time my appa brought a doll back for me from Macau, and even though I didn't really like dolls I loved this one because it was from Appa…and he brought it back especially for me from a distant land," Ju-Mi smiled wistfully. "That made it special."

"You know, I think Mee-Yon-ah has cracked through Goo Ju-Mi's tough outer shell to reveal the creamy center inside," Yeong-Hui grinned.

"Ya!" Ju-Mi exclaimed, but then she smiled faintly.

"Ju-Mi-ah is really a very nice person," Mee-Yon asserted, "She just doesn't always show it…"

Ju-Mi smiled faintly. "Ooo, is this it?" she exclaimed, upon seeing the stuffed animal peeking out from underneath Mee-Yon's pillow. Ju-Mi snatched it from its hiding place and held it.

"Yes, and be careful with him!" Mee-Yon shouted. "He's kind of starting to fall apart..."

"I'll say," Ju-Mi looked down at the ragged otter and turned it over in her hands. Mee-Yon scowled at her, and then put on a pout. Ju-Mi softened like warm butter and returned the otter, "Sorry."

Mee-Yon eagerly took her precious belonging back and hugged the stuffed creature tight against her chest, while poking out her lip. "The stuffing's coming out of his ears a little…," she spoke sullenly, as she attempted to tuck the fluff back inside.

Ju-Mi smiled. "But he's still awesome. The loss of stuffing comes with age and love, but I'm sure he can be repaired."

Mee-Yon smiled and nodded. And the girls all agreed that gifts from their appas were indeed the best ones.

And they continued with their game, with most of the girls choosing truth, but there were a couple dares—to call or text a crush, and to perform a few silly stunts.

…

* * *

When Ju-Mi was selected, she asked Mee-Yon to say who her first love was. Mee-Yon glanced down, and Eun-Jeong's face wrenched in sadness.

"Goo Ju-Mi!" Yeong-Hui chastised. "Mee-Yon just had her heart broken by her first love…," she added in a harsh whisper.

"Ohh, Unnie, mianhada! I wasn't thinking…that was so insensitive of me!" Ju-Mi lamented.

"It's OK. I'm fine," Mee-Yon put on a smile, but the group was looking at her as if the world had come to an end.

"Really, I'm over Park Jung-Ho now," Mee-Yon assured. "I just thought that he was cool and nice-looking, and we had swimming in common… But he…wasn't the guy I thought he was… Once I told myself that, I was able to get over it."

"Unnie…," Hye-Mi mumbled sadly and hugged Mee-Yon's arm.

"Well, personally I wanted to strangle that jerk Park Jung-Ho so bad!" Ju-Mi exclaimed.

"Yea, me too! I wanted to punch his stupid face!" Hye-Mi joined in the onslaught, rising from her seat. "And my appa taught me some moves, so I could have easily knocked him into next century!" the Song girl put up her dukes. "I might have, too—next time I saw him—if Oppa hadn't beaten me to it."

Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui went to Mee-Yon and each put a hand on one of her shoulders. Mee-Yon smiled faintly at her friends' loyalty and was silent. She still wondered about that whole situation.

"Yes, I'm so glad that Seok-Young Oppa gave it to Park Jung-Ho good!" Yeong-Hui professed.

"And I'm so glad my appa suspended him," Ju-Mi added. "He deserved it. Glad Oppa didn't get into much trouble for hitting."

The girls had decided not to mention the horrible things that Jung-Ho had said about Mee-Yon and her eomma that had led to the punch he took from Seok-Young. Mee-Yon only vaguely knew that Park Jung-Ho had run his mouth and Seok-Young had hit him, but when Mee-Yon pressed further with anyone, they simply changed the subject on her.

"And I hear that your eomma got back at Coach Park, too, huh Mee-Yon-ah? Everyone was talking about how Aunt Jan Di pushed Coach Park into the swimming pool…," Yeong-Hui interjected.

Mee-Yon pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I heard. I missed it, though." Talk of that had persisted for a little while, and she was glad it was dying down. She really just wanted to forget about the whole thing.

The girls all nodded, aside from Mee-Yon, who still had the touch of a frown upon her face. Eun-Jeong looked to Mee-Yon worriedly and squeezed her shoulder. Mee-Yon turned to her best friend and smiled.

"Oh, and thank goodness that Jun-Seo Oppa was at the dance!" Hye-Mi added. The others nodded.

"So, Jun-Seo really stood up for you and even took you to the dance after that, Mee-Yon-ah?" Yeong-Hui asked, incredulous.

Mee-Yon nodded and her smile grew slightly at the recollection of the night of the dance. She really had a good time with Jun-Seo. And despite his initial objections, he'd agreed to having a picture of the two of them taken together that night, which she still had on her phone.

"You know, your oppa is not so bad, Ju-Mi-ah… He can be kind of… _sweet_ …when he wants to be…," Mee-Yon said.

" _Sweet_? _My_ oppa?" Ju-Mi raised a brow. "No, forgive me, but I think you mean _your_ oppa, Unnie."

Mee-Yon shook her head. "No, no, I was talking about yours."

"Whooooooo!" Hye-Mi, and Yeong-Hui shrieked. "Mee-Yon-ah thinks that Goo Jun-Seo is _sweet_ …"

Mee-Yon rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a blush upon her cheeks. "Shhh," Mee-Yon cautioned, raising a finger to her lips, "My great-grandfather is sleeping…"

The girls nodded, stifling their laughter with their hands and pillows.

"I still can't believe my oppa did that for Mee-Yon Unnie," Ju-Mi commented.

"Well, maybe Jun-Seo Oppa has a little crush on his noona…," Hye-Mi put a hand up to her cheek and whispered.

"No, no, he was just being nice…," Mee-Yon replied, looking away.

"Jun-Seo, _nice_?" Yeong-Hui grinned. "We are talking about the same Goo Jun-Seo, right?"

"Yes, that one," Mee-Yon chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe it is Unnie who has the crush on Jun-Seo Oppa…?" Hye-Mi suggested, placing a finger upon her chin.

And apparently the merciless teasing would persist that night…

"No way!" Mee-Yon exclaimed and then quickly covered her mouth upon realizing her volume. "…I just thought it was nice what he did and brave of him to stand up to a boy 3 years older than him…," she spoke more softly.

Ju-Mi shook her head. "Yes, Hye-Mi-ah, that's dumb. My oppa is too young for Unnie. And besides, I believe that Unnie can do much better than my oppa."

Hye-Mi, Yeong-Hui, and Eun-Jeong laughed. Mee-Yon shook her head, smiling faintly.

"Well, he's not _that_ much younger, only two years. Maybe when Jun Seo Oppa is older and matures a little—well, _a lot_ —" the girls all laughed. "…he and Mee-Yon Unnie will get together!" Hye-Mi exclaimed. And Mee-Yon smacked her on the arm.

"Oww, Unnie…," Hye-Mi whined.

"Mianhae, Hye-Mi…," Mee-Yon muttered.

…

* * *

The girls continued on the topic of brothers, ranting about the annoying things they did and gossiping a bit about them. Mee-Yon felt bad about it, but she was rather relieved that the heat was temporarily off her.

"Well, I think my oppa beats all of yours in being a pain," Ju-Mi insisted, "My oppa is pure evil…"

All but Mee-Yon snickered. "Oh, Ju-Mi-ah, you don't mean that…," Mee-Yon shook her head.

"Yes, I do," she insisted, and Ju-Mi began to tell stories of tricks Jun-Seo had played on her to back up that belief.

"Well, I suppose all sisters think their brothers are evil at some point," Mee-Yon chuckled.

"Not you, Mee-Yon-ah," Ju-Mi countered, "You _adore_ your oppa…"

Mee-Yon smiled. "Yes, well, that's because my oppa is the best! He's always been there for me, and we talk about everything…"

A small smile also tugged at the corner of Eun-Jeong's mouth, and she bit her lip lightly, thinking of Seok-Young.

"Well, that's just not normal, Unnie…," Ju-Mi teased, and Mee-Yon gave her a light shove.

"Yea, you two _are_ freakishly linked…," Yeong-Hui commented, "You'd think you were twins."

"Freakishly?" Mee-Yon gaped. "Well, I wouldn't say that…," she chuckled.

"I think it's sweet," Hye-Mi inserted.

They all nodded.

"And Seok-Young Oppa is pretty great, except his concerts are loooong…," Hye-Mi added.

Mee-Yon frowned. "Hye-Mi-ah… Well, I guess they are a little bit long sometimes, but he plays so beautifully, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes of course he does, Unnie!" Hye-Mi vigorously nodded her head.

Ju-Mi and Yeong-Hui also agreed. "Oppa does play beautifully, but his concerts are really long, Unnie, and we are expected to go to every one unless we have another event. And he does have a lot of them. Mianhae, Unnie," Ju-Mi added.

Eun-Jeong felt suddenly defensive. "Ya, you shouldn't say things like that!" she spoke, louder than she'd intended.

The group grew silent. Ju-Mi's eyes widened and even Mee-Yon looked shocked.

"Unnie…?" Hye-Mi muttered, confused.

Eun-Jeong's brow furrowed. It was obvious they were all waiting for some kind of explanation, though it was clear that they felt bad.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves…," Eun-Jeong muttered, folding her arms and glancing away.

"Mianhae, Unnie," Ju Mi replied, "But we were just making fun of our oppas a little, like we always do… And that's a perfectly natural thing, isn't it?"

"Yea, we didn't mean to upset you. Mianhae…," Hye-Mi lowered her head in shame.

Eun-Jeong sighed. "It's OK…but…well, I just think that you should have more respect for Oppa…," she grumbled, tightening her self-bear hug. "Seok-Young Oppa has always been there for you two…for all of us…"

They all nodded and bowed their heads in shame. Even Mee-Yon felt as though she was guilty of something.

To ease the tension in the room, Hye-Mi decided to change the subject. "Well…," she laughed awkwardly, "Let's not talk about our oppas anymore... Let's talk about…," she pulled out a magazine with a photo insert inside. "Aidan!"

The girls oohed and ahhed over a poster of the pop star Aidan and some scattered photos of him throughout an article. Eun-Jeong hung back slightly, looking over Mee-Yon's shoulder but making no comments.

The article displayed images and a story of a 16-year-old half-Korean, half-American fraternal twin pop duo—born in South Korea but currently residing in the United States. Their Korean names were Dae-Seong and Nari, but they went by _Aidan and Aria_ in the US.

…

* * *

"Oh, isn't Aidan sooo cute?! He's so exotic looking…," Hye-Mi squealed, tearing the magazine away and laying back on Mee-Yon's bed, clutching it against her chest. "If you want to know my crush, that's him!"

The girls protested that they could no longer see, and Hye-Mi returned to sharing it again.

And Mee-Yon, Yeong-Hui, and Ju-Mi all dreamily agreed, while Eun-Jeong remained silent. When they looked to her for validation, she simply smiled and nodded. When that didn't seem good enough, and they were all staring at her dumbfounded, Eun-Jeong added, "Yeah, he is definitely cute."

"His sister is really beautiful, too," Mee-Yon commented.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, just look at Aria's skin, absolutely perfect!" Hye-Mi exclaimed.

"Mm," the girls all agreed.

"Oh, and I'd kill for her blue eyes!"

"You have beautiful eyes, Hye-Mi; they twinkle like little stars… You shouldn't covet another's…," Mee-Yon interjected.

"Aww, Unnie…," Hye-Mi replied, placing a hand over her heart. Mee-Yon smiled at her.

"I think Aria looks a bit like you, Ju-Mi," Hye-Mi said.

And Ju-Mi looked closer. "I don't know, maybe a little. But she's half American, and I'm only one-quarter."

…

And they all continued reading through the article. Hye-Mi held up a finger as if she'd had a sudden thought, "Omo! I think Mee-Yon Unnie and Seok-Young Oppa have a relationship just like the pop stars Aria and Aidan!" Hye-Mi pointed out a quote from Aidan in the article, in which he described he and his twin sister as: _'inseparable, always depending on one another, and the best of friends.'_

"Oh yeah, that does sound a bit like our Mee-Yon and Seok-Young…," Ju-Mi replied.

"Omo, it says here that Aria and Aidan are going to be returning to South Korea in February for a tour! They were born here, but they have been living in the US for most of their lives, so this would be their first Korean tour!" Mee-Yon exclaimed.

"I know, and it's only one month away! I have to go!" Hye-Mi squealed.

"I already know that they'll be touring here. Actually, I get to meet them," Ju-Mi spoke haughtily.

"What?!" the other girls shouted out, practically in harmony.

"You're joking!" Hye-Mi grasped onto Ju-Mi by the shoulders and shook her. "I must meet him, too, Ju-Mi-ah! Pleeeeasssee!"

"Well, could you…first…stop…choking me, please…"

"Mianhada! Mianhada, Ju-Mi-ah!"

Ju-Mi rubbed her neck and smirked over at Hye-Mi. "Don't worry, Hye-Mi-ah, you'll get to meet them. You all will. They want to meet all of our families. And they are going to be staying with us for a little while…," Ju-Mi added.

Hye-Mi screamed, and the others gasped.

"You're…going to be…under the same roof…as Aidan?!" Hye-Mi spoke breathlessly.

Ju-Mi nodded, grinning in satisfaction.

"Ohh, you're so lucky! But how will you manage to concentrate?"

…

* * *

After finishing the article, the girls remembered that they had stopped right in the middle of the truth-or-dare game. So, they decided to pick it up. On the next spin, the bottle landed on Ju-Mi again, and she turned to Eun-Jeong, asking 'truth-or-dare.' Eun-Jeong chose truth, and Ju-Mi asked who Eun-Jeong's first love was.

"Um, well, I…," Eun-Jeong stammered, "I changed my mind, dare!" she exclaimed.

…

"OK. Then, I dare you to…," Ju-Mi pondered for a moment, "go up to Seok-Young Oppa's room, knock on the door, and…tell him you like him and…serenade him with a love song!"

Eun-Jeong's lips parted and her eyes went wide, "What?!

The others' reactions were a mixture of shock and amusement at Ju-Mi's insane dare. Yeong-Hui glanced over at her clearly uncomfortable sister.

"It'll be funny to see Oppa's reaction. I bet he gets freaked out," Ju-Mi explained.

Yeong-Hui's brow wrinkled. "Oh, that's no good, Ju-Mi," she interjected, "You should come up with a better one than that…"

"Yeah, Ju-Mi-ah, that's crazy, and it sounds like more than one dare to me," Mee-Yon added.

"Oh, come on! I want to see Oppa's face!" Ju-Mi argued.

"Me too!" Hye-Mi joined in. Mee-Yon opened her mouth to speak, but she was at a loss..

Yeong-Hui glanced to Eun-Jeong again—her eyes were flitting back and forth and she looked absolutely horrified. A swell of sisterly loyalty churned within Yeong-Hui, and she suddenly felt the need to protect her twin. "Ya, let me do the dare for her!" Yeong-Hui offered.

"What? Why would you do it?" Ju-Mi asked.

"It'll be better if I do," she explained.

"Why?"

"Because…," Yeong-Hui thought quickly on her feet, "I'm a much better singer and actor than Eun-Jeong, so it'll be funnier and the confession will be much more believable..."

Eun-Jeong looked to her twin, surprised—she blinked a few times and then smiled her appreciation. Yeong-Hui returned with a warm one back.

"No, no, it's Eun-Jeong's dare," Ju-Mi persisted.

"Don't make Eun-Jeong do that," Mee-Yon jumped in.

"Well, she can either do it or answer the question," Ju-Mi crossed her arms.

"That's so mean, Ju-Mi-ah…," Mee-Yon replied. But Ju-Mi was holding firm. She crossed her arms and waited for Eun-Jeong's answer.

And Eun-Jeong suddenly stood up. "OK, I'll do it."

...

* * *

Eun-Jeong made her way toward Seok-Young's room, her palms growing increasingly sweaty with each step she took. She wasn't quite sure why, but as she made her way down the long hallway—thinking of the task at hand—she felt her legs going to jelly.

She arrived at Seok-Young's door. The other girls gathered around the corner, watching and stifling giggles. Eun-Jeong sighed. She raised her hand to knock, thankful in that moment that she had chosen to wear one of her cuter, more sensible—meaning less dorky—pairs of pajamas, in case of any such run-ins with Seok-Young.

And she knocked.

After a few seconds, Seok-Young opened the door in plain light gray pajama bottoms and t-shirt. "Eun-Jeong-ah, what…?"

Eun-Jeong glanced back toward the group, and the girls quickly hid themselves. Seok-Young glanced around her, catching the faintest glimpse of a head and arm disappearing behind the wall. He slipped his hands into his pockets and waited for her to say something.

…

But she couldn't seem to form words…

There Eun-Jeong was—standing before the boy she was completely crazy about—trembling and making a complete fool of herself. And there he was, calm and looking absolutely _perfect_ , of course…

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Mm," and with a shake of her head, she bolstered her courage. "Oppa…I…I…," she spoke shakily, "I…I…," she continued to stammer. She gave a quick glance to the spectators over her shoulder before turning back to Seok-Young decisively, "I like you, Oppa!" she blurted out. Seok-Young's eyes went slightly wide, and he looked upon her in confusion.

He already knew that she liked him, but now it appeared that she was professing that in front of an audience. "Eun-Jeong-ah…what's going on? What are you doing…?" he whispered, as he glanced around her to catch a glimpse of the others—who were quite poorly attempting to conceal themselves. And the girls quickly jumped back behind the wall.

Eun-Jeong gave no response, but she simply stared at him. And it seemed as though she had suddenly lost the ability to form words, let alone sing. She needed a song—any song—but none were coming to mind…

Eun-Jeong finally settled on one—and the only song she could think of at the moment was the one Uncle Ji Hoo had taught her.

Quivering, Eun-Jeong began to softly sing…

"…I'm really…very foolish…"

 _That's for sure_

She continued timidly on. "…I know of no one other than you…"

…

Seok-Young was gazing upon her, listening intently as she sang to him. Eun-Jeong hesitated, and Seok-Young gave her a sweet smile, which boosted her confidence. Her voice and confidence grew stronger as she continued, and she managed to make it through the first verse and the chorus.

And she continued on…

…

After three verses and two choruses, Eun-Jeong belted out a final, "Baby, I love you; I'm waiting for you!" and then rushed off—before Seok-Young could say a word—past the other girls, who were standing there and staring, in stunned silence.

…

Eun-Jeong returned to Mee-Yon's room. She flopped onto her best friend's bed and buried her face in a pillow. Slowly, the others trickled in. Eun-Jeong removed the pillow from her face and sat up when she heard them enter. She waited for them to make their snide comments, but all they really had to say was how beautiful the song was and how nice her voice was. And then, they simply dropped it.

* * *

 _Nearly one hour later…_

The F4 girls had decided to watch a horror movie. They fired the movie up, but when they got too scared, they decided to ask Seok-Young Oppa to come and watch with them, for _protection._

They initially asked Mee-Yon to make the request of her brother, but Mee-Yon refused to disturb him further. But the others persisted and they voted for Eun-Jeong to go and ask him, claiming she was the one of them he was second closest to.

Eun-Jeong pretended to be upset. "You guys have some nerve!" she gave an irritable scoff. "After what you made me do before, you're actually suggesting I go to Oppa's room _again_ and ask him to watch a movie with us?!"

The girls looked on sheepishly. It did seem a bit unfair of them.

…

Eun-Jeong folded her arms and turned away from them. She paused for a moment. " _Fine_ , I'll do it," and she turned up her nose in mock indignation and waltzed out of the room.

…

* * *

Eun-Jeong approached Seok-Young's door—for the second time that night—with trepidation. On one hand, she was bursting with joy at getting the opportunity to see him again and at the notion of watching a movie with him. Though, her ideal scenario wouldn't involve the other four girls being present…

On the other hand, she was still reeling from the humiliation of serenading him less than an hour ago, and then there was the anticipated embarrassment of requesting that he join a bunch of younger girls for a movie at a slumber party.

Eun-Jeong once again raised a hand to the heavy wooden door. She poised it there for a few seconds, prepared to knock. She paused and pressed her ear and cheek against the door. And then she raised her hand again, but before she could rap on the door, it suddenly opened. Eun-Jeong's eyes went wide, and she lost her footing, falling clumsily against Seok-Young. Naturally, he caught her, and he held her there for an extra few seconds. "Well, well, annyeong…," he whispered coolly.

Her eyes grew wide. "A-n-ann-yeong, Oppa…," she muttered back. He smiled down at her and set her on her feet again.

Seok-Young grinned widely. "I didn't want to mention it before in front of the others, but your hair looks really pretty like that," he commented, as he reached out to run a hand through her sleek, loose curls.

"Gomawo," she cast her eyes to her feet.

Seok-Young smiled and leaned breezily against the frame of his door. "So, how goes the slumber party?"

"Oh, fine. It's, you know, the usual thing…," she replied, digging her toe into the flooring.

"No, I don't know," he laughed. "But I can imagine."

She looked at him sheepishly.

"So, what brings you to my door again? Here to sing another love song for me?" he grinned at her.

Eun-Jeong groaned. She shoved his arm and looked away. Of course he would torture her about it…

She had planned to apologize to him for the song, but perhaps she wouldn't now if he was going to be so smug…

She turned back to him and fixed him with a glare—in order to fully express her dissatisfaction. Seok-Young stared back at her—wondering what she was thinking right now—with the hint of a smile upon his lips. She was probably thinking she wanted to kill him for his remark…

But he made it very difficult for her to maintain her withering stare when he looked at her the way he was—or when he looked at her _at all_ , for that matter…

Seok-Young suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry, Eun-Jeong-ah. That was mean. Forgive me?" and he reached out to lay a hand upon her arm, caressing it lightly.

Eun-Jeong was immediately putty. Oh, how she hated that!

Eun-Jeong swallowed hard. "Oppa, I'm so sorry about the song…," she muttered, "It was a dare, that's all…," and she glanced away again, her cheeks warming like freshly baked bread.

"I figured it was something like that… And it's OK," he said, as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his heather gray lounge pants. And then he flashed her that beautiful smile of his.

Eun-Jeong bit her lip lightly and glanced away. "I…hope it wasn't too embarrassing or annoying for you… Don't worry, I plan to make them pay for it…," she mumbled bitterly—her eyes wild, as thoughts of vengeance danced through her head.

Seok-Young grinned. "No, it wasn't. That's sweet of you to be concerned about _me_ ," he grinned, "But I was more concerned that _you_ would be embarrassed…"

Eun-Jeong dropped her head and flushed a brighter shade.

"Oh, please don't feel embarrassed, Eun-Jeong-ah! I liked the song. In fact, I loved it. It was really beautiful…"

"Really?"

Seok-Young glanced around her down the hall for a moment before venturing his finger to her chin and gently lifting it. "Yes, really," he gazed into her eyes. "It was really nice hearing you sing to me and hearing those words from you… Was it really just the dare, or did that have some meaning?" And he began to run his finger along her cheek, sending a shockwave throughout her body, as if she'd been suddenly dunked into ice cold water—only it was _pleasant_ , very, very pleasant. She felt herself lean into his touch and inexplicably sigh.

But she quickly returned to her senses. She released her breath, and going against all the current demands of her body, she pushed his hand away—this was a very _dangerous_ situation, after all. "Oppa, _stop it_ …not _here..._ we're going to get caught!" she whispered, as she glanced warily over her shouler.

Seok-Young exhaled and nodded. He dropped his hand to his side and tucked it safely away in his pocket again—where it couldn't get them into trouble—and he willed himself not to touch her again, despite the temptation. She was right; anyone could come down the hall at any given moment…

"So…," he cleared his throat, "was there something you wanted, Eun-Jeong-ah?" he asked.

"Well, yes, actually… Umm," she flushed lightly, "…Well, we're going to watch a horror movie, and the other girls are scared, so…they wanted me to ask if you would…watch with us and…sorta…protect us…," she said, looking away.

Seok-Young chuckled. "Protect you, huh? Well, I suppose I could…," he began, but then a playful smirk crossed his lips. "Wait, you said the _other_ girls are scared and want protection from me…but what about you?"

Eun-Jeong growled in frustration. Oh, was he really going to torment her further? After all her humiliation that night, was he really going to prolong her suffering?

Eun-Jeong hemmed and hawed, "Well, I'm not really all that scared," and she folded her arms tight across her chest.

"Oh, so you don't need my protection then?" he raised a brow.

She shook her head, "Nope!"

"Ok then… Well, maybe I have things to do…," he grinned and pretended to go back into his room. Eun-Jeong caught him by the arm, and he turned back to her.

Eun-Jeong exhaled sharply. "Why do you have to make things _so_ difficult, Oppa? Isn't it enough that I already told you I liked you _and_ sang a love song to you in front of my closest friends? And then I was asked to come here _again_ and make this request of you… What more do you want from me, Oppa? What do you need to hear, that I _want_ you to watch the movie with us? Is that what you need to hear, Oppa?" she exclaimed in frustration, moisture building behind her eyes. And she turned away from him again.

Seok-Young was taken aback. His brow furrowed and he tightened his mouth. Then, he placed a hand upon Eun-Jeong's arm to turn her back to him. He moved both hands to her shoulders. Resting his hands upon her shouders, he looked down into her eyes, saying, "I'm sorry, Eun-Jeong-ah. You're absolutely right. Please don't be upset with me. I don't need to hear anything more. I was only joking around. I do that too much sometimes, and I'm sorry. But all you had to do was ask me. You know that you can ask just about anything of me, and I'll do it for you. I'll watch the movie with you. I _want_ to watch the movie with you."

She gazed upon his troubled face—one which shone with the fear that she would remain angry with him—and Eun-Jeong softened. He tossed her a cautious smile, and she smiled back. "Thanks, Oppa. That'd be nice…"

* * *

Eun-Jeong returned with Seok-Young, who followed a few steps behind her.

"Oppa!" the girls exclaimed, as he entered the room.

"You got him, Eun-Jeong-ah, good job!" Ju-Mi said.

Hye-Mi and Mee-Yon went to Seok-Young and each took one of his arms. "Oppa, thank goodness you're here! This movie is way too scary…," Hye-Mi explained.

"Well, you really are too young to be watching it, Hye-Mi," Yeong-Hui replied. And so was Ju-Mi.

Hye-Mi waved her off with a hand. "It's fine. I can watch it. Besides, we have our protector here now!"

And the girls and Seok-Young went to the newly renovated Yoon cinema room, which housed a large flat screen upon the wall, recess lighting, and several large plush sectionals. Musical awards earned by Ji Hoo's orchestra lined the walls.

The girls all began to find their seats of choice, and Eun-Jeong wondered how she could find some casual way to sit beside Seok-Young. When Mee-Yon and Hye-Mi pulled him over to one of the couches, she feared she had lost her chance, and she frowned. But then Hye-Mi turned to Mee-Yon and asked if she could sit in her appa's chair because it was so comfortable and Mee-Yon agreed.

Mee-Yon sat Seok-Young down upon the couch and took a seat beside him. She moved over and patted the cushion next to her and called for Eun-Jeong. "Come sit by Oppa and me," Mee-Yon called her over. Eun-Jeong smiled to herself. She sauntered over and settled down onto the couch cusion, between Mee-Yon and Seok-Young.

Mee-Yon got up to turn out the lights, and Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young looked at each other. Hye-Mi protested that it would be too scary to watch in the dark, but Mee-Yon insisted that it was the only way to watch a movie. So, Hye-Mi moved the chair closer to Seok-Young and curled up in it.

Mee-Yon dimmed the lights and then turned them out completely, leaving them in pitch blackness. As the thundering of the opening sequence boomed, Seok-Young leaned toward Eun-Jeong, his arm brushing hers, and he whispered into her ear, "Are you afraid?"

The feel of his warm breath upon her neck and their current closeness sent tingles throughout Eun-Jeong's body, but she played it cool, "No way. Are you, Oppa?" she whispered back.

"Of course not," he replied.

Ominous music escaped the speakers and filled the room, just prior to the opening credits lighting up the screen.

…

* * *

While they watched, Eun-Jeong was wedged in between Mee-Yon and Seok-Young, but she didn't mind one bit. It was bliss to be so near him, and it was the closest they had ever been to a _date_ , after all... Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young were sitting so close, in fact, that their arms or legs or both kept inevitably bumping during the movie. And each time it happened, it was utterly electrifying.

At one particularly suspenseful part of the movie—about midway through and during a moment of pure blackness—Seok-Young grew bold and rested his hand upon Eun-Jeong's. Eun-Jeong felt her heart skip a beat, and it thumped louder and faster as he lightly fondled her fingers with his own in the darkness… When the screen grew bright again, he moved his hand away from hers, and she could barely contain her disappointment.

But whenever the screen darkened, he would place his hand on hers again—sometimes stroking her palm and fingers, sometimes interlacing them completely and giving her hand a squeeze. One time, he held her hand for a full thirty seconds, she counted. And each time such a touch occurred, Eun-Jeong felt as though she was coming apart at the seams…

It felt as though they were getting away with something under the the cover of darkness, and it was rather frightening, yet exhilarating… And she dreamed of what it would be like when she could freely hold his hand and cuddle against him in the dark without any fear of being seen.

…

When the climax arose Seok-Young was holding Eun-Jeong's hand, until Hye-Mi suddenly shrieked loudly. Hye-Mi leaned over to clutch onto Seok-Young's forearm on the other side of him. She hugged his arm tight, burying her face into it and crying out that she couldn't look. The brunt of the force had pulled Seok-Young away from Eun-Jeong, and he had dropped her hand. Eun-Jeong inadvertently scowled.

Hye-Mi tentatively peeked at the screen again through her fingers, while still clutching onto Seok-Young's arm.

After a moment, Seok-Young slipped his hand into Eun-Jeong's again. But when the villain made a sudden appearance, Hye-Mi screamed again, causing Seok-Young to once again release Eun-Jeong's hand. She let out a soft, yet frustrated sigh.

"Shh," Mee-Yon warned, "Again, my great-grandfather is sleeping. He's not in the best health and needs his rest. Besides, if you wake him up, he'll get up and give you a good whipping, or at least a good, long lecture about waking an old man…," Mee-Yon chuckled.

"Mianhae, Unnie…," Hye-Mi muttered, and she settled back into her chair, finally letting go of her hold on Seok-Young.

…

The movie ended all too quickly for Eun-Jeong. She had enjoyed it immensely—well, not the movie so much as Seok-Young's gentle touches… Eun-Jeong realized that she actually hadn't taken in much of the movie because she had been much more focused upon when and how Seok-Young was going to venture touching her…

After that, it was late, so they all went to bed.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Seok-Young stumbled out of his room groggily. He hadn't been able to sleep well the night before, mostly due to thinking of a certain someone…

He went to the bathroom and then made his way toward the kitchen. As he did so, he caught the scent of something delicious… If his nose was not mistaken, Appa must be making his famous western style breakfast, Seok-Young thought.

And his nose did not deceive. He walked in to hear the stove sizzling and see his father busily cooking up a storm, while joyously humming a classical tune they both knew well.

"Oh, good morning, Son!" Ji Hoo called out to him.

It had been awhile since Seok-Young had seen his appa _this_ happy…

"Hungry?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Mm," Seok-Young nodded. "It smells good, Appa."

Ji Hoo smiled and began fixing a plate for him.

"Wow, that's a lot of food, Appa…"

"Well, I am cooking for nine today," he explained.

 _That's right, the girls are here…_ But—truth be told—Seok-Young was only thinking of one girl right now…

Ji Hoo set a plate full of various breakfast items—pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, arranged into a face—before Seok-Young for sampling. And then he poured a glass of juice for him.

"Kamsahamnida, Appa. But…you really don't have to make my food into a face anymore…," Seok-Young said. _I'm not six…_

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Sorry, Son. Old habits, you know…"

Seok-Young nodded and dug into his food. He took a bite and chewed slowly, thoroughly. "Did you have a good date with Eomma, Appa?" he asked, after finishing the bite.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Yes, it was great. Thank you for asking, Son."

Seok-Young nodded.

"And I see you survived the sleepover, eh?" Ji Hoo said, with a wry grin.

Seok-Young gave a small smile. "Yes, I survived, Appa..." Seok-Young took a sip of his juice. "Appa, did you and eomma get called in to work last night?"

"No, actually we didn't…"

Seok-Young noticed that his father could not seem to stop smiling. He raised a brow and went back to his food. "Well, that's good."

Just then, Jan Di meandered into the kitchen and released a yawn; she was not quite as awake as Ji Hoo but clearly in a pleasant mood, too.

"Good morning," she greeted her husband and son, with a lazy smile upon her face. Seok-Young and Ji Hoo greeted Jan Di in unison.

" _You_ …didn't wake me up…," Jan Di approached Ji Hoo, wagging a finger at him.

"Oh, well, there was no reason for you to get up. And I thought you might want to sleep in a bit. You deserve it, my love."

Jan Di smiled and went over to him, "Well, that was very thoughtful," and she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He turned within her hold and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before returning to the stove.

"Oh, try this, my love!" Ji Hoo suggested, and then he proceeded to pop a piece of egg into her mouth.

"Mm," she murmured. "That's really good!"

…

And it seemed like there was love in the air or something—perhaps because Valentine's Day was approaching—for, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were just staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

Seok-Young cast his gaze down to his plate, feeling as though he was intruding upon some private moment between them. And Ji Hoo proceeded to wrap his arms around Jan Di's waist, as she brought hers up to rest upon his neck. He leaned her back to kiss her, practically bending her over the kitchen island. Seok-Young's eyes grew slightly wide, and he wondered if they had forgotten he was there entirely.

Seok-Young lowered his head and stared down at his plate. He was mature enough now to no longer get embarrassed by his parents' displays of affection—for the most part... He supposed that they were typically pretty reserved when he or others were around, but they also weren't afraid to demonstrate their love for one another. But it was not usually like today, and he wasn't quite sure what had come over them…

Seok-Young gently cleared his throat after a moment, and his parents disentangled, his eomma apologizing to him.

"It's OK, Eomma. But um, Eomma, Appa, I didn't even hear you two come in last night," he commented.

"Oh, well…it was kind of late when we returned…," Jan Di admitted, glancing away.

"To be precise, it was _early_ ," Ji Hoo interjected with a sly grin. "Early _morning_ , that is," Ji Hoo spoke as if he was quite proud of that.

Seok-Young raised a brow and took a drink of his juice. _Too much information, Appa…_

"Oh, Ji Hoo!" Jan Di quickly covered up her husband's mouth with her hand. And she turned toward Seok-Young, while still covering Ji Hoo's mouth; she chuckled nervously and then dropped her hand from Ji Hoo's mouth.

"Your father is just kidding…," Jan Di said, waving her hands vibrantly at Seok-Young.

Behind her Ji Hoo shook his head at Seok-Young to indicate that he was not kidding at all.

"…We weren't really out all night…," Jan Di protested. And she gave Seok-Young an awkward smile and glanced to the side.

Behind her Ji Hoo grinned and nodded his head. Jan Di caught a glimpse of this motion out of the corner of her eye, "Ya! You wanna die?" she shouted out and began to playfully attack Ji Hoo. He chuckled and took off running away from her, and she gave chase. They took a lap around the room before Ji Hoo returned to cooking. And they apologized to Seok-Young again for their behavior.

Jan Di busied herself around the kitchen, assisting Ji Hoo with preparing breakfast plates for each of their guests. When she approached Ji Hoo again at the stove, he whispered something to her that Seok-Young was unable to hear.

Jan Di gaped at Ji Hoo and exclaimed, " _You're terrible_!" in a hushed whisper before taking the spatula out of his hands and whacking him lightly on the arm with it.

"Ya, I was cooking with that," Ji Hoo protested.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see you try and cook now…," Jan Di held the spatula out away from him, "without this…," she dangled it in front of him. Ji Hoo reached for it, but Jan Di stepped back just in time. She stuck her tongue out at him and took off running again, while holding the spatula hostage.

And Ji Hoo pursued Jan Di. "You'll be sorry, Otter! I know that you can't skip meals…"

"Ya!" she cried out, but she couldn't help but chuckle, for she knew it was all too true.

* * *

Seok-Young watched his parents run around the kitchen, behaving like a couple of goofy lovestruck kids. And he couldn't resist making a joke. "Is this really how successful doctors behave? Staying out all night and now this? OK you two, you're grounded," he teased.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo stopped where they were and stared at Seok-Young for a moment, only slightly shocked by his comment. They knew their son all too well, and though his dry humor and occasional sarcasm could be construed as rude, they knew him to be a good, respectful boy—and they instead found it to be just a lovable personality quirk of his.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo just laughed at Seok-Young's comment and continued on with their antics.

Seok-Young shook his head at his crazy parents, but still he had to admit that it was kind of sweet, that they were still so happy and in love after all these years.

 _Well, Eomma and Appa, I'm glad you two still have a good time together…_

And it wasn't as though he could really judge them… After all, he was also currently _lovestruck_. But _his_ feelings were still so new, whereas his parents had been in love with each other for years… Seok-Young hoped that he would be so lucky…

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo finally ceased their horseplay and returned to the breakfast task, just as Mee-Yon and Eun-Jeong entered the kitchen. Jan Di and Ji Hoo greeted the girls, and they returned the greeting.

Seok-Young sat up straight and smiled at the sight of Eun-Jeong. "Good morning, Eun-Jeong-ah…did you sleep well?"

She shyly glanced over. "Oh, good morning, Oppa…yes, very well. And you?"

"Mm," he nodded.

"Good morning, Mee-Yon-ah," Seok-Young also greeted his sister.

"Good morning, Oppa…," Mee-Yon mumbled drowsily, as she stumbled over to take a seat at the island. Mee-Yon was still half-asleep, but she perked up at her father's cooking. "Oh, I thought I smelled something delicious cooking, Appa!" she exclaimed.

Eun-Jeong took a seat beside Mee-Yon, across from Seok-Young, and they proceeded to toss quick glances to one another.

Mee-Yon explained that the other girls were still sleeping, but it didn't take long for them to saunter in, as well as Grandfather. And Ji Hoo and Jan Di ushered the group into the dining room for the full meal.

* * *

 _The Next Day, After School…_

Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong met briefly at the stairwell, prior to heading home. He pulled her against him, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, as they looked out over the balcony, across the expansive Shinwha campus.

Eun-Jeong sucked in a breath of pleasant surprise. She felt her heart begin to speed up, galloping faster and faster, as it always did when he held her like this. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feel of him…

"You know…," Seok-Young whispered against her ear, "I never told you before, but this stairwell is a very special place…"

Eun-Jeong turned in his arms to look at him curiously.

"This is where my parents used to meet…," he explained.

"Really?" she turned around to face him.

"Mm, my appa told me about it. They would come here as an escape—to relax, talk, study, or just hang out together. It was kind of like their _special spot_ …," Seok-Young looked down into Eun-Jeong's large chocolate eyes.

Eun-Jeong smiled. "That's really sweet." And then she paused before tentatively asking, "Is it… _our_ special spot now…?"

Eun-Jeong immediately looked away, fearing she had been entirely too bold, but he simply turned her face back to him and smiled. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "If you want it to be…," he breathed.

Eun-Jeong smiled brightly and nodded her fervor. "Mm, yes, I think I like that idea…"

He smiled and pulled her back against his chest. He held her for a moment, until Eun-Jeong suddenly pulled away from him. She turned to him, and as she gazed upon Seok-Young's face, she was suddenly awash with so much emotion for him. Not only was he beautiful and amazing, but he had always been there for her when she needed him. She didn't know how he did it exactly, but he always seemed to show up when she needed him the most, and he always knew exactly what to say and do to make her feel better. And he had never once failed her…

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

She smiled affectionately and shook her head, "Nothing, Oppa." And then she released a tender sigh. "It's just that…I've been meaning to thank you…"

"For what, Eun-Jeong-ah?"

"For being there for me when my eomma was in the hospital. I don't know how I would have made it through that without you… I almost fell apart…"

He gazed upon her with a sad tenderness and lightly stroked her arm.

"…I don't think I properly thanked you for that, Oppa. And well, I really owe you thanks for so many other things, too. You've always done so much for me, my whole life…"

"Like I said before, anything for _you_ …," was his reply.

"Oppa…," she uttered tenderly, as she reached up to touch his face. She gazed upon him with a look of pure sugary sweetness, as she delicately traced the lines of his cheekbones and strong jaw. His skin and features were surprisingly soft, yet at the same time masculine.

Seok-Young lightly scoffed. "What are you doing to me, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he uttered, as he caught her hand between both of his. He held it there for a moment before bringing it down. With one hand, he interlaced their fingers, and he brought the other hand up to cup her face.

And he rested his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes for just a moment—and she did so, too. "You're making me want to kiss you again… Of course, merely looking at you makes me want to kiss you… How is it that you always do that?"

Eun-Jeong blushed.

"But you know that I can't…not until I talk to your appa… But I am going to take responsibility; I promise you. I'm telling your appa tonight, in fact."

"Really? Tonight?"

"Yes."

Eun-Jeong smiled and uttered, "Oppa…" She gazed upon him tenderly and then released a sigh. "I can't wait that long…," she said.

"What?"

"I can't wait any longer…"

Seok-Young was dumbfounded.

Eun-Jeong could not help but grin at his facial expression. But then she grew completely serious again. "I know you have this rule about not kissing me again until you gain permission from my appa. And I know you are trying to be honorable, but do you have any rule against _me_ kissing _you_ …?"

Seok-Young blinked a few times. "Eun-Jeong-ah…?"

"If _I_ kissed you, then it would not be your fault, right?" she moved closer to him.

Seok-Young stared down at her—stunned—but before he could respond, she placed her hands upon his neck and brought him down, pressing her lips to his.

He was certainly surprised, but he quickly succumbed, sinking into the warm softness of her lips. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer.

…

* * *

It was then that they heard a creak, indicating that the door to the stairwell had been opened. Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong broke apart, just in time to see Mee-Yon standing there staring at them—wide-eyed and still as a sculpture.

Eun-Jeong's lips parted. "Mee…Mee-Yon-ah…," she uttered.

Mee-Yon's brow furrowed in confusion—and there was a certain look in her eyes, one of _betrayal_ perhaps?—before she silently turned and rushed back through the door from whence she'd come.

"Mee-Yon-ah!" Eun-Jeong called after her.

"Mee-Yon-ah!" Seok-Young also shouted out, and he prepared to take off after her, but Eun-Jeong caught him by the arm. Seok-Young's brow wrinkled, as he looked down upon Eun-Jeong.

"Wait. I'll go, Oppa," she explained, "I should talk to her…"

Seok-Young sighed and gave a nod. And Eun-Jeong took off running after Mee-Yon.

* * *

 _That evening, 6 PM…_

Goo Jun-Seo and Goo Ju-Mi stood at the airport baggage claim with Secretary Jung; he held up a sign. They had been sent to greet their foreign guests, since their parents were unable to.

Jun-Seo sighed. "What's taking them so long, Secretary Jung?" he asked impatiently, shifting his feet back and forth. "I'm hungry…"

"Be patient, Young Master. Their flight was delayed a bit."

Jun-Seo exhaled and kept an eye out. Ju-Mi craned her neck, glancing around the crowded airport. Suddenly, she pointed. "I think that's them over there!"

Jun-Seo, Ju-Mi, and Secretary Jung all watched as a teenage boy and girl approached. They were a beautiful pair—with flawless skin, perfectly styled hair, and dark sunglasses. And they looked as though they'd jumped straight off the pages of a magazine.

The boy had a strong, lean build, and the girl was tall, thin, and perfectly curved. The girl's long, sleek, umber waves cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.

The sound of screaming fans only confirmed their identity, and they were stopped by a crowd, begging for autographs.

"Yes, that's definitely them. _Oh_ , he's so gorgeous…," Ju-Mi uttered upon getting a closer look, "Even more gorgeous in person…"

She'd meant to say it under-her-breath—or better yet, to only think it—but it had just slipped out. Secretary Jung smirked.

Ju-Mi placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh! Secretary Jung, please don't tell my appa that I said that! He won't let him stay over then…," Ju-Mi muttered the last part under-her-breath.

"I won't Miss," Secretary Jung replied, and she hugged his arm and bowed profusely, "Kamsahamnida, kamsahamnida!"

"Well, don't get any ideas; he's four years older than you," Jun-Seo smirked.

Ju-Mi scoffed at him.

Jun-Seo folded his arms and tilted his head to get a better view. "I don't see what's so great about _him_ , anyway…" And then Jun-Seo got a good look at the girl, and he grew silent and simply stared in awe.

Secretary Jung went over to them, followed by the Goo kids, and parted the crowd politely. And Secretary Jung introduced Jun-Seo, Ju-Mi and then himself to the duo. Jun-Seo stuck his hand out to the male, expecting him to greet him as an American would, but the guy instead bowed before him.

 _Hm, guess he remembers some customs from his time in Korea…_

"Annyeonghaseyo! Je…ireumeun Aidan-imnida…," he spoke vibrantly in slightly broken Korean.

"Your name is just _Aidan_?" Jun-Seo questioned, "Don't you have a family name?"

Ju-Mi poked her older brother in the ribs for his rudeness to a stranger and an elder. But Aidan was not put off and simply flashed a pearly, yet sheepish grin.

"Oh, of course, mianhada!" he chuckled. "I'm Cho Dae-Seong, but I go by Aidan Cho, and this is my sister Cho Nari, but she goes by Aria Cho. Onstage we are just Aidan and Aria," he said.

Jun-Seo smirked. This guy was something else, thinking he was so popular that he could just go by a single name and everyone would just automatically know who he was…

"I'm sorry that my Korean is not so good. I was very young when I left Korea for the US," Aidan apologized. Aria smiled and patted her brother on the back.

Secretary Jung bowed and politely informed Aidan in English that it was perfectly fine. And then Aidan greeted Ju-Mi, who remained calm but blushed like mad, which was quite the uncommon occurrence for her.

And then Aria bowed and introduced herself to the two Goo kids and Secretary Jung in flawless Korean. Jun-Seo felt his cheeks grow warm when she flashed him a radiant smile.

They all waited for the pop stars' luggage to arrive at the baggage carousel, and then Secretary Jung took their bags and escorted them out.

Jun Seo and Ju-Mi walked alongside the pretty pop duo, with Secretary Jung following just behind.

 _This is going to be an interesting couple of months_..., Jun Seo thought to himself.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Teaser for Next Chapter: Star-Crossed Lovers Part II: Both Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young talk with Mee-Yon, who is hurt over their secret relationship. Seok-Young finally confesses his feelings for Eun-Jeong to Yi Jeong, with explosive results. The rest of the next generation of F4 meet the pop stars, Aria and Aidan. Aidan performs a smoldering love song for Eun-Jeong onstage, in front of Seok-Young and all of Shinwha.


	8. Star-Crossed Lovers Part II

_**Star-Crossed Lovers Part II**_

 _ **A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay on this, everyone. This became really long, so I split it up in order to get it out sooner. I will probably be posting the rest of this, which I'll call Part III, in a day or two. It's written, but I need to read through it a couple more times for edits. And then there will be a fourth part of this arc that I haven't written yet. I hope that the extra long chapter(s) (over 20,000 words in total length once I put out the next part) will somewhat make up for how long it took me to update.**_

 _ **I want to reply to all the guest reviews, but I'm very tired right now, so I will in the next part, I promise! Please know that they are greatly appreciated, and I was very flattered!**_

 _ **Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Gwenchanayo: It's OK (polite/formal)**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo: Hello/good evening**_

* * *

 _Mee-Yon noticed Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong stepping through a door at school that—she believed—led to an outdoor balcony. She was curious about where they were going, so she followed them. When she cracked open the door, she was shocked—no, more than shocked, more like…dumbfounded—to discover Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong kissing!_

 _Mee-Yon simply stared for a moment in disbelief until they noticed her, and then—not knowing what else to do—she took off running, back the way she came._

Mee-Yon sprinted down the long, empty corridor of Shinwha as fast as her legs could carry her—which, consequently, was pretty fast; she could do 1.6 km in just over 6 minutes, after all. And all the while, her head was spinning…

 _Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong? What?! My brother and my best friend?! How could this be? When did this happen?!_

And what was more, why had they kept it from her?

Mee-Yon wasn't quite sure what she was feeling right now, perhaps because she was feeling so many things… The most notable of those was an inexplicable hurt, a sense of _betrayal_ even… How could they hide this from her?

It was so… _strange_ … For some reason, Mee-Yon couldn't begin to wrap her mind around it. Why was that? She wondered.

Mee-Yon had absolutely no idea that something like this could be going on between them—and how long had it been going on behind her back, for that matter?

But then again, when Mee-Yon really stopped to think about it, there had been signs, hadn't there? For weeks now, Eun-Jeong had been acting strangely. And her weirdness always got worse when Seok-Young was around, Mee-Yon now recalled. Eun-Jeong would be awkward around him, or they'd talk more than usual or share some inside joke… There were also a few secret smiles and flirtatious glances that she'd noticed between the two of them—that, upon recollection, clearly meant more than what they seemed to at the time. And then there was Eun-Jeong's emotional serenade of Seok-Young at the sleepover... But Mee-Yon had dismissed all of that. It hadn't even presented itself as a possibility to her mind…

But it was all so clear now! Mee-Yon knew her brother and her best friend well—or so she thought—but somehow she had missed this. And she felt like a complete and utter fool…

* * *

Mee-Yon ran, giving off quick, short puffs of air in the process. She turned to look back over her shoulder only when she heard her name being shouted.

It was Eun-Jeong calling out to her, and she stopped to allow her to catch up. Mee-Yon stood stock-still in the middle of the Shinwha courtyard, her back to her pursuer.

A moment later, Eun-Jeong arrived, gasping for air. "Mee-Yon-ah… _wow_ ," she panted, "…I knew you were fast, but… _wow_ …" Eun-Jeong hunched over slightly and clutched at her stomach. For, it had suddenly cramped up from running as fast as she possibly could in feeble attempt at catching her speedy friend.

Mee-Yon slowly turned around to face Eun-Jeong, a somber expression upon her face. And she immediately looked away. "Are you alright?" Mee-Yon mumbled.

"Ye...yes," Eun-Jeong stood up, still working to steady her rampant breathing.

"Good," Mee-Yon said, avoiding eye-contact. "I…have to go now…," she muttered, as she grasped onto her backpack strap. And she prepared to take off again, as a sprinter ready to explode from the starting block.

"Wait!" Eun-Jeong reached out her hand. "Mee-Yon-ah, please don't go! Please just listen to me!"

Mee-Yon only got a few steps before stopping. She turned around and met her best friend's eyes—eyes that were pleading with her, as were her clasped hands.

Mee-Yon folded her arms and pressed her lips together. "OK, I'm listening… What is it?" she asked, in a slightly frosty tone.

"Mee-Yon-ah, mianhae… I know you must be confused and upset by all this, and I'm really sorry! I know I owe you an explanation…"

Mee-Yon exhaled and clenched her jaw, "So, you and my oppa, huh?"

Eun-Jeong sucked in a breath and nodded. "Yes. We…like each other…a lot…"

"When did this happen? _How_ did this even happen?" Mee-Yon suddenly blurted out. "I didn't even know you liked each other in that way…" Mee Yon glanced to the side, as she fought back tears that she was confused and ashamed by.

"Well, I…started to feel... _this way_ …," Eun-Jeong glanced down shyly at her feet, "…for Seok-Young Oppa the day he came back from the musical academy…"

"Since then?!" Mee-Yon asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Eun-Jeong nodded. "It took me weeks to work up the courage to tell him, and when I did…," she hung her head, "he told me that we shouldn't date and that I was like a sister to him…"

Mee-Yon's brow wrinkled. "Was that when you were all depressed?"

Eun-Jeong continued to stare at her feet; she gave a small nod. And Mee-Yon tightened her lips, as she recalled her friend's pain.

In a deluge, Eun-Jeong spilled her guts to Mee-Yon, telling her everything—of the drama with Hyun-Joo and of Seok-Young's jealousy, as well as her own jealousy over Gun Mi Na, of learning to play guitar for Seok-Young, and of falling from the tree while hiding from Seok-Young and Mi Na.

Mee-Yon turned her head and released a short exhale. "Wow…" It was the only word she could summon at the moment. Mee-Yon grew silent for a few seconds before asking, "Are you two dating then?"

"Well, not exactly. We want to, but Oppa has to go to my appa for permission… What you saw was our second kiss. The day Byeong-Ho and Jong-Su were born…that was the day that Seok-Young told me that he wanted to be with me and…he kissed me…" Eun-Jeong couldn't help but flush at the thought—that memory always did things to her—but she kept her reaction in check. For, at the time, she was far more concerned with what was going on inside Mee-Yon's head.

Mee-Yon nodded slowly, as she stared out into space—processing it all.

…

Eun-Jeong reached out tentatively for Mee-Yon and placed a hand upon her sturdy shoulder. But Mee-Yon flinched, as if bitten, and took a few steps back. And the hurt was splashed upon Eun-Jeong's face.

"What are you thinking right now, Mee-Yon-ah?" she asked worriedly. "How do you feel about all this?" Eun-Jeong took a hesitant step forward, but Mee-Yon held up her hands to keep her at bay. And Eun-Jeong stopped dead in her tracks.

"I don't know. I'm…thinking and feeling _a lot_ of things right now… I just…can't…believe it…," she murmured, dazed.

Finally, Mee-Yon looked her in the eyes, and Eun-Jeong attempted to read her expression. Mee-Yon's typically warm eyes were turbulent, like a stormy night. "So, all this time you've just been lying to me…?" Mee-Yon muttered painfully.

"No!" Eun-Jeong squeezed her hands together. "…It wasn't like that exactly, Mee-Yon-ah… We didn't intend to lie or keep secrets… It was just a…sensitive situation, I guess. And we were just worried about how everyone would react to it. We didn't know if everyone would understand…"

"Even me? You couldn't even trust _me_ to understand, your _best friend_?" Mee-Yon felt her chest aching at the thought that Eun-Jeong couldn't confide in her about something like this.

Eun-Jeong stared down at her feet and kicked the dirt. "Mianhae…," she muttered sorrowfully.

Mee-Yon released a heavy sigh.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Mee-Yon-ah. And I'm so sorry for not telling you and for the way you had to find out… I wish I could go back and—"

"Just stop!" Mee-Yon shouted, cutting her off.

Eun-Jeong's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open at hearing Mee-Yon's sudden harsh tone. And she froze.

Warm tears began to well up at the corners of Eun-Jeong's eyes. "Mee-Yon-ah…"

"No, no more, So Eun-Jeong! I don't want to hear any more excuses! … _You_ …you shouldn't have kept this from me…," she muttered. And she shook her head and turned away from Eun-Jeong—unable to take the sight of her right now.

The tears that had been emerging from Eun-Jeong's eyes began to slip free in small dribbles down each side of her face.

"Mee-Yon-ah, _please_ …," Eun-Jeong begged. And she reached out for Mee-Yon, but Mee-Yon shook her hand off and shot her a death glare.

And then Mee-Yon took off, casting a " _Don't follow me_!" back over her shoulder.

…

Mee-Yon had been keeping her tears at bay so far, but as she ran off on Eun-Jeong, her eyes suddenly misted over. She felt horrible, and she darted straight for the swimming pool.

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

Mee-Yon tore through the Shinwha pool as though she wanted to—and _could_ , actually—physically harm the water. She was currently experiencing the fog that came over her sometimes when she took to the water, when she could only see the goal ahead and feel the cool liquid beneath her. The water, it was a substance that she simultaneously loved, yet also stood between her and the finish line.

Uncle Joon Pyo called this phenomenon her _warrior haze_ —and it always took over when Mee-Yon was in competition, or when she needed to escape from the trials of life…

She'd also sought refuge in the water the day after the incident with Park Jung-Ho. Even with Jun-Seo's distraction—and the nice evening they'd had—Mee-Yon had still been broken-hearted over Jung-Ho. And she didn't want to think or feel; she just wanted to do…

The water was always cathartic for Yoon Mee-Yon, and as soon as she sank beneath its surface, she instantly felt her troubles draining away…

But inevitably—when she swam—thoughts would intrude. However, her dear friend—the water—was always helpful in working through her problems.

Now, thoughts of Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young came to her—predominantly, how and why they'd kept their relationship hidden from her for so long. That was the worst part for Mee-Yon, or so she was telling herself…

And she only got madder and madder the more she thought about it…

The rush she was currently feeling could also have something to do with her temper nearing its boiling point. She did have kind of a bad one, Mee-Yon acknowledged. Her appa had teased her about her temper once, saying that it rivaled her eomma's. He'd only been joking, but he was right. Mee-Yon had a temper—and kind of a bad one… Though her fuse was long and slow to ignite, when it did…KABOOM!

As her adrenaline high wore off, she began to see things more clearly—and her confusion dissipated like a morning mist…

And Mee-Yon realized that perhaps she had flown off the handle… Perhaps she had been unfair to Eun-Jeong… After all, when she really thought about it, this was silly, wasn't it? Why should she be so upset over this?

Mee-Yon approached the edge of the pool after—she didn't know how many—laps, and she saw someone approach. She pulled off her goggles and rested them atop her head.

"So here you are," Seok-Young said, as he kneeled, extending his hand out to her.

She tightened her lips and hesitated—frowning slightly—as she kept her hands upon the edge of the pool.

When she did not take his hand, Seok-Young sighed and rested it upon his knee.

"How did you find me, Oppa?" Mee-Yon asked, annoyed. She looked up but didn't make direct eye-contact with him.

"Well, that was easy. You always swim when you're frustrated… After you rushed off like that, and after hearing about your talk with Eun-Jeong, I knew you'd come here."

Mee-Yon gave a subtle raise of her eyes and pushed hard against the edge of the pool with both hands. "Of course you'd hear about that…," she mumbled.

Seok-Young tightened his jaw. "Come on, Little One, don't be this way… Aren't you a bit old for a tantrum?"

Mee-Yon scowled at Seok-Young. "What do you want, Oppa?" she asked rather coldly—still feeling too proud to let go of her anger.

"I want to talk to you about what happened."

Mee-Yon shook her head. "There's not really anything to talk about, is there?"

"I think there is," he bluntly replied. "You're clearly upset about this…"

Mee-Yon looked away and was silent.

"Mee-Yon-ah, I know that you were shocked to see what you did—"

"Shocked? Well, yes, Oppa. I _was_ shocked to walk in on you making out with my best friend…," she muttered sarcastically.

Seok-Young gave a sharp exhale in response, blowing his wispy bangs in the process. "Oh, Mee-Yon-ah, it was just a kiss. Don't be so dramatic…"

Mee-Yon puffed out her cheeks and sputtered out a burst of air. "I just can't believe that you two kept this from me, my best friend…and _you_ , Oppa!" she blurted out. Realizing she'd let her temper get the best of her again, Mee-Yon took a deep, calming breath.

"I know that we hurt you," Seok-Young replied sorrowfully. "It was not our intention. And I want you to know we are very sorry…"

Mee-Yon nodded and continued in a softer tone. "I know you didn't mean to. But we used to talk about everything, and now you're keeping secrets from me, Oppa… What happened to us?" she hung her head.

"Mee-Yon-ah, it was just hard for me to say to anyone… I'm new at this—you know I've never really cared much about dating… And I was afraid of what the others would think of this situation. I was afraid they wouldn't understand and that it would cause problems…like it is now… Only a couple of people know… Appa knows about it because he figured it out, same with Yeong-Hui. And then Aunt Ga Eul knows…"

"But why didn't you tell _me_ , Oppa? Did you think I wouldn't understand? Why would I not understand that you like someone?"

"It's not that I didn't think you would understand. I guess it's just a…sensitive subject…"

"…That's what Eun-Jeong said, and I get that, but…," Mee-Yon looked away, as her lip trembled and her tears began to pool.

"What, Mee-Yon-ah? What is it? Tell me…," he gently demanded.

Mee-Yon exhaled sharply. "I don't know… I just feel like we're not as close anymore, Oppa… I feel like…I'm losing you or something…," she scoffed and splashed the water in frustration. "I guess that's really stupid, huh?"

"Oh, Little One, you could never lose me. And I'm sorry you feel that way, but nothing has changed. Even if I am dating someone, you and I will always be close. You know that you're my Number-One girl."

"Not anymore," Mee-Yon muttered, dejected.

"Don't say that. You are and you always will be. You are my _blood_ , and not to mention, my best friend. And you know how blood is thicker than water…"

"Eh?"

Seok-Young chuckled. "Oh, it's a saying. It just means that there is no stronger bond than that of family."

Mee-Yon smiled faintly.

"No one can break the bond we have, Mee-Yon-ah, and you know that Eun-Jeong would never want that. She would never try to come between us, and I would never come between you and her either."

Seok-Young gave Mee-Yon a tender smile and—with hope—held his hand out to her again. "So, do you feel better now?"

She wore a smug expression, beneath lowered eyelids. "Almost…," she replied. The corners of Mee-Yon's lips twitched into a devious smirk, and she splashed him.

"Ya! Mee-Yon-ah!" Seok-Young quickly moved back, but not before she had completely soaked his cream-colored shirt.

Mee-Yon gave a boisterous laugh. "Mianhae, Oppa! I couldn't resist! _Now_ I feel better."

Seok-Young smirked at her and held his hand out again. This time she took it, and he helped her out of the pool. Mee-Yon went for the towel she'd draped across a pool chair. She tossed it to Seok-Young and then fetched another for herself. She toweled herself off and went to stand before her brother.

"Mianhae, Oppa…," Mee-Yon bowed her head before Seok-Young, as he dried himself off. "I know that I could never lose you. I don't know why I got so crazy… I guess I was just a bit…jealous…and afraid…that I would lose, well, both of you, really…"

Seok-Young finished dabbing himself with the towel. He folded it neatly and placed it on the pool chair. Then, he laid a hand upon Mee-Yon's arm—that prickled from being in the cool air after the swim. Seok-Young rubbed it lightly for her. "It's OK, Little One. I understand. So, do you forgive me? Friends again?"

Mee-Yon smiled. "Of course, Oppa."

And he pulled her into a hug. Mee-Yon returned the hug briefly, and then pulled back.

She suddenly felt a deep pit of regret within her stomach for the way she'd acted. "Oh, but I was so horrible to you and Eun-Jeong!" She clasped her hands together and began emphatically bowing, "Can you ever forgive _me_ , Oppa?"

"Of course I can, Little One."

Mee-Yon sighed. "Gomawo, Oppa. You…know how much I care about you, and you know that I just want you to be happy, right? Eun-Jeong-ah, too…"

"I know, Mee-Yon-ah. You're one of the most caring people I know."

Mee-Yon smiled faintly, but then her face immediately soured. "I guess I better apologize to Eun-Jeong, too… I was really mean to her, and I feel horrible…," Mee-Yon hung her head. "Eun-Jeong-ah must be so angry with me…"

"No, she's not. She is upset, sad mostly…and worried sick that you're going to hate her forever."

"I could never hate her…"

"I know that, but Eun-Jeong doesn't. I think you should talk to her and work it out."

Mee-Yon nodded resolutely. "I will. Gomawo, Oppa."

"Good." Seok-Young sighed in relief. "Well, now that that's settled, I have a bigger task at hand," and he placed his hands upon his hips.

"What, Oppa?"

"I have to talk to Uncle Yi Jeong about it."

"Ooo yeah…," Mee-Yon cringed. She chuckled nervously and clapped Seok-Young on the back. "Good luck, Oppa!"

"You don't instill me with confidence, Little One," Seok-Young smirked.

Mee-Yon gave him a sheepish grin. "Mianhae, Oppa," and she paused, placing a finger to her chin. "…But I'm sure it'll be fine, really! Uncle Yi Jeong loves you! He might be a bit surprised at first, but I'm sure he'll be happy about it…"

Seok-Young tightened his mouth. "I hope you're right…"

"Oh! Why don't you take Eomma with you!"

Seok-Young exhaled. "Why does everyone keep suggesting that?" he muttered.

"Eh?" Mee-Yon looked at Seok-Young curiously.

"Oh, nevermind, Mee-Yon-ah… You know very well that I can't take Eomma."

She nodded.

"Well, you work things out with Eun-Jeong and I'll talk to Uncle Yi Jeong," and Seok-Young stuck his hand out to Mee-Yon.

"Deal," she said, as she clasped her brother's hand. They smiled at each other and exchanged the fighting sign before parting.

* * *

 _Early that evening…_

Seok-Young had requested a meeting with Yi Jeong, and his uncle had fit him in right away…

As he stood in the grand living room of the So mansion, Seok-Young was certain that he had never been so nervous in his life. Despite having performed at some of the most prestigious musical venues inside and out of South Korea, his anxiety during those times did not even compare to right now.

…

Seok-Young had hoped for a few extra moments to compose himself and go over the speech he'd prepared in his head, but Yi Jeong stepped out of his office almost immediately after the butler left to inform Yi Jeong of his arrival.

"Seok-Young, hello!" Yi Jeong greeted vibrantly. He approached Seok-Young and drew him into a hug.

After a brief embrace, Seok-Young bowed before Yi Jeong. "Hello, Uncle Yi Jeong. How are you?"

And they exchanged pleasantries.

"Why don't we go into my office and talk then?" Yi Jeong suggested, and he beckoned Seok-Young with a smile.

"That's OK, Uncle Yi Jeong. I'll be brief. I don't want to take up much of your valuable time," he spoke with the utmost respect and lowered his head.

"Alright then," Yi Jeong tucked his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. "What is it, my boy?" he asked.

Seok-Young glanced up and noticed that Eun-Jeong had stepped out of her room and was standing at the top of the stairwell. It reminded him of their kiss, mere hours earlier—still fresh and lingering upon his lips like a treasured memory—and instinctively, he smiled.

She was looking down upon them with a slightly nervous expression upon her pretty face. And Seok-Young knew—right then and there—that he would always do anything and everything he could to bring a smile to that face that he so adored… He sent her a tender, reassuring smile and then turned resolutely back to her father.

"Well, it's about the girl I like, Uncle Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong gave a nod. "Yes? What about her?"

Seok-Young felt his hands begin to shake all of a sudden. And he squeezed them together. "Well…," his eyes shot up to Eun-Jeong once more. Seeing her there—and thinking of how beautiful and wonderful she was—gave him renewed determination. He couldn't possibly fail in front of her…

So, Seok-Young bolstered his courage and decided to just say it.

"It's Eun-Jeong!" Seok-Young blurted out with confidence. "…Uncle Yi Jeong, the girl I like is Eun-Jeong," he finished softly but assuredly.

…

Yi Jeong's lips parted. "Eun-Jeong…?" he questioned, his brow wrinkling up. "Did you just say that you like Eun-Jeong— _my_ Eun-Jeong?"

The color had all but left Seok-Young's face, and he stood inanimately still, with his arms plastered at his sides. He nodded slowly.

Yi Jeong stared at the boy before him, as if he'd completely lost his sanity.

"Yes, I like Eun-Jeong, Uncle Yi Jeong. I like her a lot, and…and…she likes me. And I…wanted to ask your permission to date her…"

Yi Jeong took a few rather intimidating steps forward. "You…want to _date_ my Eun-Jeong?" Yi Jeong asked in disbelief.

Seok-Young swallowed the lump in his throat, responding, "Yes," and lowering his head in humility.

Yi Jeong released a short burst of air and turned from Seok-Young, running a hand through his sleek hair. He paced a few steps.

"There's something else, Uncle Yi Jeong. I have something else to confess to you…because I want to be completely honest with you." Seok-Young took a slow, steadying breath. _There's no going back now…_

Yi Jeong turned back to look at Seok-Young over his shoulder—his breathing was slightly elevated now.

…

Ga Eul had just entered the living room from the nursery. She stood there, several feet behind her husband, and also looked upon Seok-Young.

Seok-Young took another deep breath before speaking, "I need to tell you, Uncle Yi Jeong, that I…I…made a mistake. And I…k-kissed Eun-Jeong..."

"What?!" Yi Jeong exclaimed. He advanced toward Seok-Young again, menacingly. Seok-Young instinctively took a step back, but then he held his ground.

"Mianhada, Uncle Yi Jeong!" Seok-Yong lowered his head in apology. "I know I should have talked to you before doing that, but…it just…happened… I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me!" and Seok-Young bowed even more deeply before Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong stood before Seok-Young now, his weighted chest rising and falling. "You weren't thinking?" he scoffed. _What kind of excuse was that?!_

Seok-Young gave a remorseful nod and kept his head lowered. After a few seconds, he tentatively raised his eyes to meet Yi Jeong's—which appeared dark and unforgiving.

When Yi Jeong said nothing, Seok-Young opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His throat was suddenly parched and empty, as the bottom of a dry well.

Yi Jeong turned his back to Seok-Young and began to walk off, with his hands upon his hips.

Finding his words again, Seok-Young called out to his uncle, in a voice that cracked slightly. "Uncle Yi Jeong…?"

"Get out…," Yi Jeong muttered. "I can't look at you right now…"

Seok-Young's lips parted. He silently stared at Yi Jeong's back, dumbfounded for a moment, and then he dropped his head in guilt and sorrow.

Ga Eul tightened her lips. She approached Yi Jeong and laid her hand on his arm. "Jagiya, is it really necessary to…?"

But Yi Jeong ignored his wife and instead rotated his head to glimpse Seok-Young out of the corner of his eye.

Seok-Young remained frozen to the spot, his head hung in shame.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to get out of my house, Yoon Seok-Young!" Yi Jeong shouted, as he glared back at Seok-Young over his shoulder.

Seok-Young winced like a whipped puppy. And then he silently turned and walked out of the massive doorway of the So household.

…

Yi Jeong clutched at his forehead. He'd been so blind not to see this! But then again, he had seen it… He _had_ seen it actually—the way Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young had been looking at each other… He'd seen it when she dislocated her shoulder and in the hospital on the day his son was born, but because he didn't _want_ to see it, he'd dismissed it entirely. But it was there, nonetheless...

Yi Jeong barely registered it when Ga Eul came up to him and placed her hand upon his arm again. "Yobo, did you really have to kick out Seok-Young? Weren't you a bit harsh with him?"

Yi Jeong sighed. "I just couldn't deal with him… I needed to cool off. I didn't want to get angrier and yell at him further…," Yi Jeong muttered.

Ga Eul nodded.

And then Yi Jeong raised his eyes to the third floor where Eun-Jeong was staring down at him. Yeong-Hui, Jae-Jin, and Ae-Jeong had also emerged from their rooms upon hearing the commotion…

* * *

"So Eun-Jeong! Could you come down here right now?" he called out.

Eun-Jeong heard the commanding voice of her appa rise from the floor below. It had been a while since she heard him speak to her in such a tone—in fact, not since she broke a precious piece of pottery that he'd been perfecting for weeks, while climbing on the shelves in his studio.

Eun-Jeong slowly made her way down the steps, gripping tight to the railing as she descended. Her stomach was bundled up in knots. She was anxious about what her appa would say to her, but anxiety gave way to anger as she recalled the way her appa had treated Seok-Young.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairwell, Eun-Jeong stood before Yi Jeong. He folded his arms and took a moment to look upon her, preparing in his head what he would say. But before he could speak, she beat him to it.

Eun-Jeong's face contorted in indignation. "How could you, Appa?! How could you kick out Seok-Young? How could you treat him that way?!" she clenched her fists at her sides.

"How could _I_? How could _he_ kiss you? And what were the two of you doing sneaking around behind my back like that? When and where did this even happen?"

"The day Byeong-Ho was born, at Oppa's parents' house," she replied immediately.

Yi Jeong put a hand to his forehead. "I see."

"We weren't sneaking around. And it wasn't planned, Appa. It just happened. But…but…I don't regret it!" Eun-Jeong retorted, haughtily.

Yi Jeong shot her a warning glance.

Eun-Jeong lowered her head slightly. And she took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she raised her eyes to meet her father's again. "Mianhae, Appa. But please understand that I'm not a little girl anymore…"

"Yes, you are," he asserted. _You'll always be my little girl…_

"No, I'm not. And you know what else? You can't put all the blame on Oppa because I kissed him, too, today in fact!"

Yi Jeong gaped at her.

 _What am I doing?!_

She wondered if she'd lost her mind, but she was just so upset with her appa right now, and she wanted him to know how serious she was. She tightened her lips and lowered her gaze again.

Yi Jeong began to slowly, deliberately rub his temples.

"You can't date Seok-Young," he announced.

"But why, Appa?!" she exclaimed through newborn tears. The thought of not being with him was just too much to bear…

"Well, for one thing he's too old for you."

"No, he's not! We're only one year apart!"

"And you're too young to date, anyway!" Yi Jeong added.

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, I'm your appa. It's my decision, and I think that you are," he spoke sternly.

"But Appa, please!" she cried out.

Ga Eul tried to shush the both of them so they would not wake baby Byeong-Ho, who was sleeping in the nursery several doors down. But it was too late. They all simultaneously heard Byeong-Ho begin to wail from down the hall.

"Ohh!" Ga Eul exclaimed before rushing off to tend to the baby.

Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul go, and then he turned back to Eun-Jeong. She was looking at him expectantly, with wide, moistened eyes. "Appa…?"

He shook his head and glanced away. "I'm sorry, but no."

Eun-Jeong realized she was getting nowhere with him, so she decided to try another tactic. "Appa, mianhae… I respect you so much, and I respect your decisions, but please reconsider! Please let me go out with Seok-Young…," and she clasped her hands together.

She realized she was begging—and making a spectacle of herself in front of her entire family—but she didn't care.

Yi Jeong took a slow, ragged breath. "Why Seok-Young of all people?"

"Why not him, Appa? What's wrong with him? He's amazing…," she uttered almost dreamily.

"I never said there was anything wrong with him. It's just that he's…he's…" And Yi Jeong realized he didn't really have a good excuse. "Ahhh, you just can't date him!" he reiterated.

Eun-Jeong tightened her lips. "You just don't want me to date _anyone_ …," she muttered under her breath.

"You watch your tone, young lady," he warned.

Eun-Jeong sniffled and wiped her cheeks. Then, she dropped her head and nodded. "Mianhae. But please, Appa?" she glanced up at him tentatively.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "No. My mind is made up," and he prepared to walk off on her.

Eun-Jeong's lip began to quiver like a small child, and she felt herself losing control again, "Why are you being so mean, Appa?!" she lamented, as a freshet of tears soaked her rosy cheeks.

Yi Jeong stopped dead in his tracks. It was crushing his heart…

He turned back to gaze upon her over his shoulder—with an anguished look upon his face. "I'm not being mean; I'm just looking out for you," he insisted.

"How are you looking out for me, Appa? What do you think Seok-Young is going to do to me that is so horrible?!" she protested. Then, her breathing began to quicken, and suddenly, she felt as though tiny needles were stabbing her all throughout her chest.

Was this what a panic attack felt like? Eun-Jeong had never had one before…

"Just calm down," Yi Jeong insisted, as he watched his daughter struggle to breathe. He rushed to her, reaching out for her, but she pulled away.

Yi Jeong clutched at his forehead. "Don't you see that you're obviously too attached? This isn't healthy. In time, you'll understand why I'm doing this…," he spoke more softly.

Eun-Jeong shook her head in vehement protest—she was shaking all over, in fact…

…

Ga Eul had just returned from tending to Byeong-Ho. She tried to go to Eun-Jeong, but Eun-Jeong stepped away from her, too.

"Baby, please try and relax," Ga Eul soothed and asked if she wanted water. Eun-Jeong shook her head.

"Why don't you go to your room while your appa and I discuss this," Ga Eul suggested.

"Yes, go to your room, Eun-Jeong, while I discuss this with your mother. And for your behavior you're grounded until further notice. You're only allowed to go to school, nowhere else. And you're not to see Seok-Young until I decide what to do about this."

Eun-Jeong felt as though a dagger had been plunged deep into her heart. "B-but…but why?! Why can't I see him, Appa?!"

Yi Jeong turned from her. "Don't question me. It's for your own good…," he replied, and he began to walk off toward his study.

"No, it's not! How could it possibly be?! How could keeping me away from him be _good_ for me?" she blubbered.

Eun-Jeong rushed to catch up to her father. She tugged on his sleeve, begging, "Appa, please don't do this! I can't be away from him!"

But Yi Jeong didn't turn around. "I know you feel strongly right now, but these feelings will pass in time. There will be other boys…"

"No! There won't be! They're not going to pass! You don't understand!" she shouted through tears.

"I do understand. I know what it's like to have a crush…"

"No, it's more than that! Appa, I love him!" she blurted out.

Yi Jeong spun around to face her this time. "Did you just say that you _love_ him?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes, I love him, Appa!" she clasped her hands across her chest.

…

And something within Yi Jeong snapped. "You're too young to even know what love really is! You couldn't possibly love him! You're just infatuated right now…"

Eun-Jeong emphatically shook her head. "That's not true! You don't know anything, Appa!"

"Don't speak to me like that, So Eun-Jeong! I've had enough. Now, go to your room!" he pointed upward.

Eun-Jeong let out a few sobs. " _Fine_ …," she muttered.

She began to stumble off toward the stairs; he watched her go.

But then she stopped and turned back to face him again. "…But I **do** know what love is; I know! And I feel it…right _here_!" she clutched at her chest—placing her hand over the space covering her heart. "Just like what you feel for Eomma, I feel that for Seok-Young Oppa! And…and…," she blubbered, "…you can't keep us apart!" she shouted before dashing up the stairs, past her shocked siblings, and to her room.

There was an overly loud SLAM of her bedroom door—followed immediately by the blasting of a depressing love song.

Yeong-Hui, Jae-Jin, and Ae-Jeong stood—in stunned silence—at the top of the stairs. They looked between each other for a moment, and then Yeong-Hui followed after her twin. And after a brief glance to their Appa below them, Jae-Jin and Ae-Jeong also returned to their rooms.

* * *

Yi Jeong sighed and slumped onto the couch. He buried his face in his hands, as his daughter's words came rushing back to him…

 _I love him, Appa!_

 _Just like what you feel for Eomma..._ That one hit him hard, he had to admit.

Ga Eul stood there, rooted to her spot. After a moment, she delicately approached Yi Jeong. She sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Yobo…?" she spoke in a gentle whisper.

Yi Jeong sighed heavily. "Well, that was a disaster…," he muttered in response.

Ga Eul sighed and ran her hand along Yi Jeong's arm.

"Well, at least she didn't say she hated me…," he gave a broken laugh. "Still, she's never yelled at me like that before…"

Ga Eul was silent; she briefly rested her head upon her husband's shoulder. "She was just upset. I'm sure she feels terrible about it."

Yi Jeong hung his head and covered his face with his hands again. And Ga Eul began to lightly massage his shoulders. "I understand how you must feel, Yobo," she spoke softly. "And I know it's difficult, but Eun-Jeong is growing up… She's not a little girl anymore, and it was only a matter of time before she started liking boys."

"I know. I just hoped to have a bit more time before that day came…," he muttered through his hands.

"I know, Yobo…," Ga Eul soothed.

Suddenly, Yi Jeong dropped his hands and slapped them against his knees. "I just can't believe this!" He stood—breaking Ga Eul's hold on his shoulders—and began to do laps around the room, hands on hips.

"Yoon Seok-Young? Our daughter likes _Yoon Seok-Young_?" Yi Jeong exclaimed, as he continued to pace around the room like a madman, muttering Seok-Young's name in disbelief.

Ga Eul sighed and raised a finger to her lips as a reminder about Byeong-Ho. "Yes, Yoon Seok-Young. Why do you keep repeating it, Yobo? Is that really so terrible?"

"No, it's not terrible…just…strange… They've always been like…siblings… Do you believe this, Ga Eul-ah?"

"Well, actually…I have a confession to make, Yobo. I kind of knew about Eun-Jeong's feelings for Seok-Young. I've known for a while now. But I didn't know about the kiss."

Yi Jeong froze and stared at his wife, with a look of shock and betrayal. "What? You knew? And you didn't tell me?!" He raised his voice slightly, and Ga Eul gave him a look.

Yi Jeong softened and then released a heavy exhale. "How could you keep this from me, Ga Eul?"

"I wanted it to come from Eun-Jeong, and she wasn't ready to tell you. I'm sorry, Yobo, but it was a mother-daughter promise that I wouldn't say anything to you. You can understand that, right?"

Yi Jeong gave a sorrowful nod. "So she's keeping secrets from me now…," he mumbled, dejected. "She never used to do that… Even when she did something wrong as a small girl, she always felt so guilty that she would confess immediately…"

"This is different. You need to understand, my love, that talking about a boy they like to their father can be difficult for a young girl. The emotions are so mixed up as it is…"

Yi Jeong released a weary sigh. "So, that night when I heard Eun-Jeong mention a boy she liked…she was talking about Seok-Young?"

"Yes."

 _All this time, and I never knew…_

But really it was his own fault, Yi Jeong acknowledged. The signs had been there…and who better than he to recognize when a girl likes a guy? Was there a bigger fool than him right now? But then again, hindsight was said to be 20-20.

As if looking back on some terrible tragedy, it all began to make sense to Yi Jeong. And he recalled his and Woo Bin's conversation with Seok-Young about the girl he liked…

Yi Jeong scoffed. "And to think I was giving him tips…," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Ga Eul's brow furrowed.

He shook his head. "Nothing; never mind."

Ga Eul looked at him curiously, but Yi Jeong was off in his own head. And then, he suddenly came to another realization…

"Ohhhh, no, no, no! Woo Bin!" Yi Jeong shouted in exasperation. And Ga Eul immediately shushed him.

When Yi Jeong quieted again, she asked, "What is it? What about Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"He's a dead man, that's what!"

She placed a finger to her lips. "Yobo, please… What did Woo Bin Sunbae do?"

"He…he…arrgghhh!" Yi Jeong growled, as he recalled how Woo Bin had taught his own signature move to Seok-Young.

Ga Eul went to her husband, fearing that he had suddenly lost his sanity, and she looked upon him with pure concern.

…

Once he was calm again, Ga Eul asked, "Would it really be so terrible for Eun-Jeong to date Seok-Young? You love Seok-Young, and he's a very good boy."

"Yes, I do love Seok-Young," Yi Jeong responded immediately, "and yes I think he's a good boy, but I don't know if I want him dating my daughter…"

Yi Jeong shut his eyes and clutched his forehead, still working to banish the mental image of Seok-Young pulling the Five Step Kill on Eun-Jeong from his head.

"I just don't think Eun-Jeong should date yet. She's too young. I believe they both are, but Seok-Young is older and Ji Hoo can make decisions about what he does. As for Eun-Jeong, though, I don't think she should date yet."

"Well, she is a bit young, but weren't you just as young when you started dating?"

"Well, I don't really want Eun-Jeong to repeat any of my patterns or have a life anything like mine…back then…do you?"

Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong a sympathetic smile.

"And did you see how worked up she got over this? I don't like it one bit. It's like…she's obsessed with him or something…"

Ga Eul sighed. "I wouldn't say that. She has very strong feelings, and she's passionate, but that's all natural for her age…"

…

Yi Jeong grew ominously silent for a moment, and an expression bleak as a barren wasteland crossed his face. "…She said that she loves him, Jagiya… My little girl is _in love_ …," he muttered desolately. And he collapsed onto the couch again, leaning his head back. "It cannot be. She's too young to be in love…"

Ga Eul took a seat next to her husband and gently spoke, "There's no timetable for when you fall in love, Yobo. You know as well as I how mysterious that particular force is…" Ga Eul smiled to herself, recalling her own experience. "We can't pick when or with whom it happens…"

Yi Jeong nodded. "I know that."

"I know that I certainly would not have chosen to fall in love with South Korea's most infamous Casanova…," Ga Eul gave him a wry grin.

"Ya, Ga Eul-yang…," he protested.

"But I'm glad I did," she finished with a sweet smile and a peck to the lips. "I wouldn't change a thing."

Yi Jeong smiled affectionately at his wife—she'd always had the incredible ability to melt him like warm chocolate. "Neither would I," and he leaned in to press his lips to hers again.

Afterward, Yi Jeong pulled back and gave a defeated, yet somewhat peaceful sigh. Ga Eul always knew exactly what to do and say to ease him, too…

"You're right, Jagiya… You're always right. How do you manage that?"

"It's a gift, I suppose," she grinned and cuddled up to him.

…

"You know, I think that Seok-Young is a perfect choice for Eun-Jeong…"

"You do?"

"Yes, I do," Ga Eul asserted. "There are far worse choices she could make, after all. Seok-Young is a good, respectful boy, who has been raised well, so we know that he will treat Eun-Jeong right. And Seok-Young is fiercely protective of Eun-Jeong, so we can be sure he would never allow her to be hurt…"

"That's true," Yi Jeong replied, as he held Ga Eul tighter against him.

"…I admit that I worry a bit about Eun-Jeong dating, but I wouldn't worry so much about her with Seok-Young," she continued. "I know he'll be a perfect gentleman with her. Ji Hoo and Jan Di would stand for nothing less. They love Eun-Jeong, after all. You know how loyal and honorable Ji Hoo Sunbae is, and Seok-Young is a lot like him, actually…"

"Yes, he is, but he's got a bit of Jan Di's temper mixed in there…" Yi Jeong recalled the incident with Seok-Young punching that kid Park Jung-Ho, as well as a couple of other times when Seok-Young snapped a little bit.

Ga Eul chuckled. "I suppose there's a bit of that…"

"He can be stubborn like Jan Di sometimes, too," Yi Jeong added.

"Spunky," Ga Eul corrected.

Yi Jeong smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess that's the word I meant…"

Ga Eul snuggled in and began to tickle the skin underneath his chin. "And you know, another plus is that we won't have to worry about meeting our daughter's boyfriend's parents… We won't have to wonder what kind of people they are, or if we'll like them," Ga Eul gave a small chuckle.

Yi Jeong frowned slightly at the reference of his daughter's _boyfriend_ … Still, she made a good point. "That's true, Jagiya. I must admit, I have quite an amazing wife…"

Sensing that she was getting through to him, Ga Eul decided to try and seal the deal, so she nuzzled noses with him and proceeded to feather him with soft kisses, upon his lips, his cheeks, and down his neck. "Yobo, won't you please reconsider allowing Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young to date?" she asked between kisses.

He pulled back and stared at her. "My wife is amazing, yet also very devious…," he smirked. Ga Eul grinned at him, and he proceeded to kiss her deeply.

Yi Jeong exhaled sharply. "I'll think about it, but I just don't know. They were both dishonest with me. They kept this from me, and he kissed her before talking to me about it. I don't like that."

"We were all wrong to keep it a secret from you, Jagiya, but I think they were just afraid to tell you. And you know how powerful those feelings can be… I think we should just sit down and talk to Ji Hoo and Jan Di about this. If the children want to date, then why don't we let them, but just set some ground rules?"

Yi Jeong gave a defeated sigh. "I suppose you're right. I suppose we should at least talk to the Yoons about it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Eun-Jeong was in her room. She had opened her bay window and was staring at the ground three stories below her, pondering...

…

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" the voice of Yeong-Hui came from behind Eun-Jeong, as she remained poised at the window, one knee upon the ledge.

"Have you gone crazy?" Yeong-Hui demanded, and she rushed to Eun-Jeong, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back from the window.

Eun-Jeong wrenched free from Yeong-Hui's grasp. "Stay out of it, Yeong-Hui!" she snapped at her twin, and then she turned resolutely back to the window. But she hesitated upon looking down.

Yeong-Hui tightened her mouth. "Are you trying to sneak out to see Seok-Young Oppa?"

"What if I am...," she muttered—her back to Yeong-Hui.

Yeong-Hui sighed. "Well, if you are then I would advise against it. It's a very bad idea."

"Well, who asked you?" Eun-Jeong snipped, casting a brief glare back at Yeong-Hui over her shoulder.

Yeong-Hui simply stared at her.

"Fine, yes, I am going to see Oppa… And don't even think about trying to stop me! Do you want to keep us apart, too?"

Yeong-Hui sighed and shook her head at her sister's dramatic overreaction. "No. Why would I try to keep you two apart? I'm just concerned for you… You're not thinking clearly. Why don't you talk to me about it?"

Eun-Jeong tightened her mouth and gave an emphatic shake of the head. "No, I need to check on Oppa. He must be so upset after appa yelled at him and kicked him out," Eun-Jeong poked her lip out.

And she looked out the window, extending her arm as she tried to determine if she could reach the protruding branch of a nearby tree.

Yeong-Hui clutched onto Eun-Jeong's other hand to stop her. When Eun-Jeong resisted, Yeong Hui reminded her, "It's a long way down from the third floor, you know…"

"It…is pretty far…," Eun-Jeong muttered, glancing down again. And the sensation of fear returned to her—as well as the pain of hitting the ground from a great height—as she recalled the tree incident.

"Yes, it is, and haven't you already dislocated your shoulder over Seok-Young Oppa? Were you planning to break another bone for him? Perhaps even your neck this time…?"

"How did you know—?"

"Let's just say that I figured it out. Your sister is _very_ smart, you know?" Yeong-Hui said with a wry smile.

Eun-Jeong smiled faintly. Then, she sighed in defeat and allowed Yeong-Hui to lead her by the hand away from the open window…

"If you're worried, couldn't you just text or call him?" Yeong-Hui suggested.

"Well, I guess so…," Eun-Jeong sulked.

"You're lucky Appa didn't take your phone away," Yeong-Hui smirked.

"Yea," Eun-Jeong nodded. She pulled out her phone and texted Seok-Young.

…

* * *

 _"I'm so sorry, Oppa! Are you OK?"_

His response chimed through almost immediately. _"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."_ And he put a little smiley and a heart after it.

Eun-Jeong smiled tenderly and ran a loving finger across his contact image on her phone.

Another message came through. _"Are you OK?"_ he asked.

She responded with, " _Yes, I just feel so bad for you."_

 _"Don't feel bad. Everything will be fine. Your oppa will take care of it."_ And he added a couple more cute emojis and hearts.

Eun-Jeong smiled, as she gazed upon the screen.

* * *

"See, he's fine," Yeong-Hui said. "But you, on the other hand, I'm not so sure…"

Eun-Jeong scowled at Yeong-Hui. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, what were you thinking tonight? Yelling at Appa and then trying to climb out the window...? I know you like Oppa a lot, but is he really worth breaking every bone in your body for? Oppa wouldn't want that…"

Eun-Jeong exhaled sharply. She nodded and walked over to her bed. She fell back onto it and stared up at the ceiling. "Ohh, Appa just made me so mad!" she pounded her fists against the bed, "How could he be so cruel to Oppa?!"

Yeong-Hui took a seat beside Eun-Jeong on the bed. Eun-Jeong sat up, and Yeong-Hui placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"And Appa said I couldn't see Oppa! I can't be apart from Oppa! I'll just die!" she exclaimed through fledgling tears—and speaking as though the world was crashing down around her.

Yeong-Hui sighed. She turned fully to Eun-Jeong and grasped onto her by the shoulders. "Don't be so melodramatic, Eun-Jeong-ah, and come back to your senses!" and she gave Eun-Jeong a little shake.

"Ya!" Eun-Jeong protested as her sister rattled her.

"Appa was probably just shocked and upset by the news. He'll calm down, and I'm sure he'll be more rational and understanding. He's not going to keep you from seeing Seok-Young forever…but what did you hope to accomplish by defying Appa and sneaking out? You'd have only made Appa and Eomma upset and worried; that wouldn't help your cause any. You'd have only made it worse, and—not to mention—you could have gotten hurt in the process…"

"Yea, I guess that wasn't such a good idea. I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am."

"When did you get to be so wise, Yeong-Hui-ah?"

Yeong-Hui scoffed. "I always have been. You're just _now_ figuring that out?"

They both chuckled. "Gomawo," Eun-Jeong said, and they hugged one another.

* * *

Seok-Young returned home with his head hung low and his tail figuratively between his legs. When Jan Di saw him come in—looking so sad—she immediately asked what was wrong. After some urging from Jan Di, Seok-Young confessed everything to her.

"How could Yi Jeong do that?" Jan Di exclaimed, more to herself. "You were just trying to be honest with him! Maybe I'll just go and have a little talk with him…," she stood from her seat and prepared to storm out.

Seok-Young recalled Eun-Jeong's little joke about him hiding behind his eomma while telling her appa about liking her, as well as Mee-Yon suggesting the same, and it wounded his pride a bit.

"No, Eomma!" he suddenly blurted out in a slightly raised voice.

Jan Di gaped at Seok-Young. Upon realizing the volume and tone he'd taken with his mother, Seok-Young bowed his head and—lowering his voice—said, "Forgive me, Eomma. But please…please don't do that… I don't want you to fight my battles for me, Eomma… Please don't talk to Uncle Yi Jeong…"

Jan Di nodded. "OK. I won't. I'm sorry, Seok-Y…"

"Thanks, Eomma…"

"But I do think that your father and I should discuss this."

Seok-Young nodded and excused himself. He trudged up to his room sullenly.

Jan Di sadly watched Seok-Young walk off, and she sighed.

* * *

Moments later, Ji Hoo returned home. Immediately sensing Jan Di's emergency bell, he asked what the matter was. But before she could explain anything, Ji Hoo's phone rang.

"Yi Jeong-ah…," Ji Hoo greeted. Jan Di pretended not to be, but she was attempting to listen in.

Yi Jeong was clearly in a tiff about something, and it didn't take long for the source of his frustration to come out. "Ji Hoo, _your son…_!" Yi Jeong gave an exasperated groan on the line.

Though he was fairly certain he knew what this was about, Ji Hoo played dumb. He didn't know the circumstances after all. And Ji Hoo wondered what exactly had taken place.

"What has Seok-Young done?" he asked of Yi Jeong, while looking to Jan Di—who tightened her lips and slinked closer to him, in order to better eavesdrop.

"He kissed my daughter, that's what he's done!"

Ji Hoo sighed. "Ah, yes, I know..."

"You knew?!" _Did everyone know about this, but me?!_ Yi Jeong wondered on his end.

"Yes, I knew. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Yi Jeong, but I did advise Seok-Young to tell you himself."

"Oh, he told me, alright…," Yi Jeong muttered.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong talked for a few more minutes before deciding that they would all meet over dinner soon to discuss the matter of their children's relationship.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Eun-Jeong felt as though she was going crazy not being able to see Seok-Young, so she had been texting him a lot and calling him when she could. She recalled a phone conversation they had shortly after the blowup.

 _"We're not supposed to see each other," she sorrowfully informed him_. _"I'm grounded for smarting off to my appa. I'm so sorry, Oppa…I messed up…"_

 _"No, I'm the one who messed up, Eun-Jeong-ah. It's my fault. I handled it all wrong."_

 _"No, I thought that you handled it perfectly. You were very brave to stand up to my appa and ask permission for us to date," she affectionately replied._

 _"I just did what I had to do. I only wish it would have gone differently."_

 _The reminder got Eun-Jeong up in arms again. "Oh, I can't believe he treated you that way! I am so, so sorry for the way Appa treated you, Oppa! He was so unfair to you…"_

 _"No, he was right to be angry. I deceived him… I think my parents and your parents are going to sit down and have a talk about us," Seok-Young sighed on his end._

 _He sounded sad to Eun-Jeong, even though she knew he was trying to put on a strong front for her sake. She wished she could somehow comfort him, but she didn't know what to say. And she also wished she could simply throw her arms around him in a tight embrace and bury her face in his safe, warm chest. She clutched her pillow tight against her chest while speaking to him._

 _"Perhaps our appas will have that duel you spoke of, after all…," Seok-Young joked—to ease the tension—when Eun-Jeong was silent for a moment._

 _Eun-Jeong smiled faintly on her end._

 _When she said nothing in reply, Seok-Young added, "Only joking. Don't worry. It's all going to be OK. I promise…"_

* * *

Since she could not see Seok-Young, Eun-Jeong took emotional solace in her closest friends. She had called an emergency meeting of the _F5_ girls…

It was after school, and Eun-Jeong sat in her room with Yeong-Hui, Ju-Mi, and Hye-Mi. Mee-Yon was not there. She'd said she had swim practice, but Eun-Jeong suspected that Mee-Yon was still a bit hurt. They hadn't really talked much since the incident—not openly anyway.

Eun-Jeong had also called the meeting for the purpose of telling the others about her feelings for Seok-Young. Mee-Yon hadn't said anything to them about what she saw, nor had anyone else to her knowledge. But it was inevitable that they were going to find out soon, given that Jae-Jin, Ae-Jeong and her appa now knew.

Eun-Jeong also felt that she should come clean to her best friends… If there was one thing the incident had taught her, it was that secrets are rarely a good idea…

Eun-Jeong took strength in remembering Seok-Young's courage, and after a deep breath, she confessed to them. She told them the whole story, including about the explosive incidents with Mee-Yon and her appa.

The girls patiently listened. And after Eun-Jeong finished, they sat there silently for a moment, as if processing the information.

Eun-Jeong hesitantly asked, "Are you guys mad at me?"

…

"Of course not," Ju-Mi spoke up first.

And Hye-Mi mirrored the sentiment. "Why would we be mad?"

"Well, because I…wasn't truthful right away…," Eun-Jeong mumbled.

"It's OK, Unnie," Ju-Mi said, and the three gathered around her, reassuring her with hugs and friendly pats on the back and shoulder.

"That's a relief," Eun-Jeong breathed. "So, you don't think it's too…weird…?"

"No, we get it, Unnie," Hye-Mi winked at her.

"You do?" Eun-Jeong questioned.

"Sure. Seok-Young Oppa is hot," Hye-Mi stated matter-of-factly.

Eun-Jeong gaped at her.

"Whaaat? He is!" Hye-Mi insisted. "Obviously you must think so, too, Unnie, since you like him!"

"Well, yes…obviously I do…," Eun-Jeong blushed crimson and looked away. "…But it's more than that...," her eyes crinkled up and her mouth creased into a smile, "he's really sweet, too..."

"Oh yes, Oppa is super sweet!" Hye-Mi interjected. "And I must admit something…," she gave a shy smile—one rarely seen on Song Hye-Mi's face. "I never told anyone this, but I…had a little crush on Oppa when I was younger…"

Eun-Jeong's mouth dropped, and Ju-Mi and Yeong-Hui giggled. "Really, Hye-Mi-ah?" Yeong-Hui asked, glancing to Eun-Jeong, who still appeared a bit shocked.

"Yes," Hye-Mi nodded. "I was about 6 years old, and Oppa was 10. Well, one day I was sad, and he went out of his way to cheer me up. He even played tea party with me…," Hye-Mi's eyes twinkled at her pleasant memory.

"Tea party, really?" Ju-Mi questioned. "Did you dress Oppa up for the occasion?"

Yeong-Hui laughed.

"No, he wouldn't do that," Hye-Mi giggled, "but he still played with me for hours… And I got a little crush on him for a while after that. Back then, I thought Oppa was the most amazing boy in the world…"

They all smiled.

"But, it was just a phase," Hye-Mi added. "Don't worry about any competition, Unnie," Hye-Mi turned to Eun-Jeong, who was still looking rather stunned by this news. "I've broadened my horizons since then…"

Ju-Mi laughed out loud.

"Hye-Mi always talks like she is 11 going on 21…," Yeong-Hui snickered.

"What?" Hye-Mi gaped. "I mean, Oppa is still amazing, but I wouldn't try to take him from Unnie. And there are lots of fish in the sea, anyway..."

Yeong-Hui and Ju-Mi burst out laughing.

"Oh, Hye-Mi-ah, you are too funny!" Yeong-Hui exclaimed, clutching her sides in laughter.

"Yea, I think you must take after your appa—South Korea's famous former Don Juan!" Ju-Mi added, giggling.

Woo Bin's past was not something that the Songs had advertised to their kids, but it was well known—and was not something that could have been kept a secret from them for long.

Hye-Mi feigned hurt. "Don't call Appa that! That was a long time ago anyway…," she muttered, scowling at Ju-Mi.

"Mianhae, Hye-Mi-ah…," Ju-Mi ceased the laughter.

Hye-Mi pouted but then put on a smile. "It's OK, I forgive you!"

"So, any _fish_ you have your eyes set on right now, Hye-Mi-ah?" Yeong-Hui asked with a curious raise to her voice.

"Do you need to ask?" And Hye-Mi started going on and on about Aidan…

They didn't want to burst her bubble that Aidan was clearly too old for her—he was even older than Seok-Young, after all—so they decided to let her keep her little fantasy…

"Oh yes, speaking of Aidan…," Yeong-Hui turned to Ju-Mi, "…When do we get to meet him?"

Hye-Mi also turned on Ju-Mi. "Yes, when?! I've been waiting soo long now!" she whined.

"Soon, don't worry. My appa is going to have a dinner for all our parents and us in their honor at my house, so you will get to meet them officially."

Hye-Mi squealed.

"Wow, that's really nice of Uncle Joon Pyo. I'm surprised that he'd do something like that."

"Well, it was my eomma's idea, really…," Ju-Mi explained. "She thought it would be a nice gesture."

"Oh, and don't forget that you'll all get to see Aidan and Aria perform at the Valentine's concert they're putting on at Shinwha next week," Ju-Mi added.

"Oh, that's right! I'm so excited for that!" Hye-Mi exclaimed.

And they all agreed that they were eagerly looking forward to the event…

"What's Aidan like?" Hye-Mi asked, with clasped hands. "Is he amazing?"

"Yes, he's…," Ju-Mi sighed, wearing a far-off look. "…really amazing…"

"And what's Aria like?" Yeong-Hui asked.

"Aria is really beautiful and really nice, too."

"You must tell us all about them, Ju-Mi-ah!" Hye-Mi interjected.

"Well, I haven't really seen them much. They've been rehearsing almost nonstop for that concert. They're even so busy that the dinner had to be postponed until after the concert."

"Oh, that's too bad!" Hye-Mi exclaimed.

"Yes, I hope they've been eating well…," Eun-Jeong added.

"Don't worry; my eomma has been keeping them fed. But poor Aria overworked herself and got sick for a few days..."

The girls all expressed their sorrow and concern.

"Eomma sent for porridge for her, though—from the shop where your eomma and Aunt Jan Di used to work, actually," Ju-Mi informed Eun-Jeong and Yeong-Hui.

"Oh yes, that place is good. You know, I think that Jae-Jin may have a little crush on the girl that works there," Yeong-Hui said with a sly grin, and Eun-Jeong nodded. "Oh yeah, I think you're right!"

"Ooooo," Hye-Mi and Ju-Mi chimed in unison.

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Star-Crossed Lovers Part III

**_Star-Crossed Lovers Part III_**

 ** _A/N: I didn't feel like I put enough Ji Hoo/Jan Di in the last chapter—and in general I've been missing them—so I threw in a bit of JanHoo romance in this chapter. Some SoEul moments, too._**

 ** _So, I don't know if you guys know the kissing in the tree song (or if the F4 girls would know it- but whatever the Korean equivalent is, haha)—it's kind of old, but it has kind of a playful, teasing tone to it._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest 1: I'm really glad you love it, and I hope you enjoyed last chapter and enjoy this one._**

 ** _Guest 2: Thank you so much. That's a very nice compliment, and I really do enjoy writing about young love. And I love the cute, sweetness of K-dramas. I'm glad to hear I've captured it well._**

 ** _Guest 3 (Hokej): Glad you enjoyed the drama, the brother-sister closeness, and the twist! Hope you'll enjoy this one! And yep, I'm enjoying putting those teasers in, haha._**

 ** _Guest 4: Thank you so much! I'm very flattered, and I hope you enjoyed last chapter and will enjoy this one!_**

 ** _Mamiyetty: You're welcome, and I'm glad you loved it. No problem about short reviews. I'm just glad to hear something, and especially that it was enjoyed._**

 ** _Joy: I'm glad you found it touching, thank you!_**

 ** _yjhlove: So glad you enjoyed the Like the Lotus series. It's been a blast for me, though a lot of work! Haha. I'm a huge Ji Hoo/Jan Di shipper, too, obviously, haha. I hope you enjoyed last chapter and this one!_**

 ** _Guest 5: Here is another chapter. Sorry about how long it took (the previous one). I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy!_**

 ** _Guest 6: Sorry for the time between updates. Glad you love it!_**

 ** _Hokej (again) ;) You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it and liked the fish in the sea comment. I hope you enjoy this one, too!_**

 ** _Mamiyetty: Again, sorry it takes me so long to update. I have a lot going. This one was a little quicker, though, huh? I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _The following evening…_

Ji Hoo and Jan Di joined Yi Jeong and Ga Eul for dinner at the So mansion. The couples greeted each other politely at the door, and they all sat down to an exquisite dinner.

Though the Yoons and Sos enjoyed getting together when they could, there was a clear purpose for the visit tonight. And none of the adults in the room knew quite where to begin… So, they simply sat there in discomfort for a few minutes, as the clock ticked away. And the large dining room of the So mansion was silent—deathly silent…

Ga Eul encouraged everyone to eat, for none of them had even touched the delicious dinner before them—not even Jan Di, who was usually quick to devour hers… After Ga Eul's prompt, they all began eating and making _polite_ conversation between bites.

But the tension was heady in the air…

Yi Jeong was on edge because Eun-Jeong was not speaking to him, and Jan Di was still angry with Yi Jeong for yelling at Seok-Young. But they were both doing their best to hold their equally sharp tongues.

Their calmer spouses knew this to be the case, and Ga Eul and Ji Hoo attempted to clear the air by making friendly conversation.

It went well for a while until Jan Di inevitably brought up Seok-Young. And Yi Jeong snorted.

"Do you have something to say Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Jan Di challenged, eyeing Yi Jeong as a mother lioness protecting her cub from a predator.

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to speak but then looked to Ga Eul; she was shooting him a cautionary glance.

"No, I don't. How _is_ Seok-Young by the way?" And Yi Jeong took a bite of his food, chewing it slowly, thoroughly.

"He's fine," Jan Di replied shortly, "And Eun-Jeong?" she shoved a large mouthful in.

"She's fine…," he muttered, in a slightly dismal tone.

Jan Di nodded. "I'm glad to hear it."

And then there was a silence…

Knowing it needed to be addressed, Ga Eul decided to bring up the subject at hand, chiming in with a jovial raise to her voice, "So, how about those kids of ours, huh?"

Yi Jeong and Jan Di were silent for a moment. And Ga Eul looked to Ji Hoo for help.

Ji Ho gave a small laugh. "Yes, Ga Eul-ah, who would have thought that those two would fall for each other, huh?" Ga Eul and Ji Hoo shared a good-natured chuckle.

But Jan Di and Yi Jeong did not seem to find the humor in it...

"Mm," Jan Di mumbled, as she took another bite and hurriedly chewed it into nothingness. She glanced tentatively to Yi Jeong; he had also continued eating but was doing so more slowly and thoroughly, and he appeared hyper-focused upon his plate.

Ji Hoo and Ga Eul exchanged a glance and then began making a bit more small talk about their kids.

…

When they seemed to be getting nowhere fast, Ji Hoo decided to be more direct. "So, how are you feeling about the idea of our kids going on a date, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo asked.

Yi Jeong glanced up at Ji Hoo but remained silent. He went back to eating without giving an answer.

So, Ga Eul spoke up. "I think it's a lovely idea, Ji Hoo Sunbae…after Eun-Jeong serves her punishment, of course," she stated—for Yi Jeong's benefit. "What do you think, Yobo?" and Ga Eul turned toward Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong felt his temperature begin to rise, so he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Well, I might be OK with it…so long as Seok-Young can control himself…," he finally muttered, looking down again.

"Yobo…," Ga Eul muttered.

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed. He looked to Yi Jeong and then to Ga Eul—who seemed shocked by her husband's statement—before turning his eyes on Jan Di.

"What's that supposed to mean…," Jan Di muttered—through gritted teeth—from across the table.

Beside her, Ji Hoo watched Jan Di clutch onto the white linen napkin in her lap, strangling it between her fingers. "Jan Di-yah…," Ji Hoo laid a hand over her other hand—which rested upon the table—in attempt at soothing her.

Jan Di's breathing had escalated slightly, despite Ji Hoo's— _usually_ —calming touch and she locked eyes with Yi Jeong in a stare-down. Jan Di and Yi Jeong's eyes burned into each other, as if they were engaged in some kind of silent battle of the wills.

"It means simply that _your son_ needs to exercise better self-control if I'm to agree to him taking out _my daughter_. Apparently he couldn't seem to restrain himself from kissing Eun-Jeong…," was Yi Jeong's staunch reply.

"Yobo!" Ga Eul chastised.

And Jan Di bolted forcibly upright, breaking Ji Hoo's hold on her hand. "Watch what you say about my son, So Yi Jeong!"

Ji Hoo suddenly had a flashback to 20 years earlier and wondered if he would be seeing a repeat performance of Geum Jan Di's famous spin-kick—but this time he feared it would be Yi Jeong, not Joon Pyo, who would be receiving a swift kick to the face…

Ji Hoo clasped onto Jan Di's hand again, giving it a squeeze and urging her to sit.

But Jan Di ignored Ji Hoo and fixed her gaze upon Yi Jeong. "Self-control?!" her eye twitched slightly. "Oh, you wanna talk about self-control, huh?! Look who's talking, Mr. Former Casanova!" she shouted out.

"Jan Di-yah…," Ga Eul and Ji Hoo uttered in unison.

Jan Di glanced at Ji Hoo and then took a deep, calming breath. She released a heavy sigh before taking her seat again and lowering her head slightly.

"Mianhae, Ga Eul-ah, Ji Hoo-yah…, but did you hear what he said about Seok-Y?!" she directed at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo sighed and gave a silent nod.

"Jan Di, why don't you just be quiet for once!" Yi Jeong raised his voice.

Jan Di gaped at him.

"Ya, Yi Jeong! Don't speak like that to my wife," Ji Hoo interjected.

And the three bickered back and forth for several minutes. Ga Eul remained quiet, but when she heard Byeong-Ho's cries from down the hall, that did her in.

"OK, that's enough!" Ga Eul stood, clenching her fists at her sides. "You're acting like a bunch of children! And now you've woken up _my_ child!"

Yi Jeong, Jan Di, and Ji Hoo all stared at her, as scolded schoolchildren, and they began to offer weak apologies. But Ga Eul silenced them.

Ga Eul planted her hands upon her hips and opened her mouth to speak, and the room was completely quiet… They all knew she meant business. Ga Eul was a wonderful teacher—all her students raved about how nice she was—but she could be firm with her pupils when she needed to be.

And her three oldest students listened intently—none daring to interrupt—as she lectured them.

"Jan Di, now you know that Yi Jeong thinks the world of Seok-Young and didn't mean that. He's just in a bad mood because he and Eun-Jeong aren't getting along right now. Believe me, Eun-Jeong is punishing her appa plenty for you for the way he treated Seok-Young. You didn't need to resort to such a low blow…"

Jan Di looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Ga Eul-ah…," she mumbled.

Ga Eul continued and turned to Ji Hoo next. "Ji Hoo, you know that Yi Jeong also thinks the world of Jan Di. He merely lost his temper, just as she did…"

Ji Hoo nodded.

"You know, you two are actually quite similar in that respect. You can both be temperamental and _stubborn_ …," Ga Eul shot stern looks to her husband and best friend. Yi Jeong's lips parted in protest, but he stopped himself from speaking further.

"And Yobo…"

Yi Jeong met his wife's eyes, and she sighed.

"…You shouldn't have been so rude to Jan Di. She was just defending her child, as any good mother would do. And speaking of which, I need to go and tend mine. Now, I want you to all make up! And when I get back from tending to Byeong-Ho, I expect you all to be playing nicely!"

And with that, Ga Eul rushed off to the nursery.

The trio sat there in stunned silence for another moment before Ji Hoo broke it. He released a soft sigh and spoke, "You know, your lovely and sensible wife is right, Yi Jeong… Surely we can resolve this like adults, can't we?" And Ji Hoo took hold of Jan Di's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Right, my love?"

Jan Di hung her head and nodded. "Yes."

She looked to Yi Jeong. "I'm sorry, Yi Jeong Sunbae," she said, giving him a quick bow.

Yi Jeong exhaled. "I'm sorry, too, Jan Di-yah."

…

When Ga Eul returned they had managed to work out the majority of their differences and had discussed the subject at some length. And they all agreed that Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young could date, but there would be some stipulations...

For one, Yi Jeong insisted that Eun-Jeong be punished for her defiance. So, he decided that she would be grounded until Valentine's Day, but he agreed to let her attend the Valentine's Day dance and concert with Seok-Young.

* * *

 _That Night…_

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul prepared for bed. As they settled in, Ga Eul noticed that Yi Jeong still seemed preoccupied—he was sitting up in bed and staring off into space, in fact. Ga Eul slipped in beside her husband, placing a hand upon his arm. "Are you alright, Yobo?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," he replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Ga Eul asked, but she could guess.

Yi Jeong sighed. "I was just thinking about Eun-Jeong…"

As Yi Jeong became reminiscent, Ga Eul noticed that he was fighting back tears. And she assured him. "I know this is difficult, Yobo, to watch Eun-Jeong growing up. It is for me, too," and she caressed his arm up and down. "But she'll always be your little girl… And you two can still have a great relationship. It's just going to change a little..."

"I know," was his pensive reply. He put on a smile, but it quickly faded.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"Well, it's just…a little thing…," Yi Jeong groaned, and he revealed to Ga Eul his conversation with Seok-Young at the hospital, as well as about Woo Bin teaching Seok-Young the Five Step Kill…

Ga Eul could not help herself, and she laughed out loud.

Yi Jeong's lips parted, and he tightened them. "I absolutely do not see what is so funny, Ga Eul-yang. Perhaps you could explain yourself…"

"I'm sorry, Yobo, but…well, you have to admit that it is kind of _ironic_ …"

Yi Jeong did **not** appreciate the irony, and he growled in frustration. Ga Eul leaned over to peck him on the cheek, and he softened ever so slightly.

Ga Eul cast her eyes downward, as she pondered the scenario. And she started to giggle again. Yi Jeong shot her a harsh glance, and she stifled her laughter.

"What it is now, Ga Eul-yang?" he demanded.

Ga Eul composed herself. "Well, it's just that…it's kind of funny, isn't it, to think of _Seok-Young_ **ever** trying that move? I just can't picture it…"

 _I can't stop picturing it…,_ he thought to himself.

"I wouldn't worry, Jagiya," Ga Eul spoke when Yi Jeong grew silent. "I don't think Seok-Young has it in him to do something like that. He's too much of a gentleman. He _is_ **Ji Hoo's** son, after all…"

"Yes, well Ji Hoo is not as innocent as you—and everyone else—seems to think, my dear… And I get the feeling that Seok-Young is not, either."

Ga Eul pursed her lips. "Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. Try not to worry about it and get some sleep, Jagiya," and she leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

Yi Jeong kissed his wife and then heaved a sigh. "Alright, I'll try… But, I know one thing for certain—he's not taking her on Ji Hoo's motorcycle!"

…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were also settling down for the night. Ji Hoo was already in bed, but Jan Di was still in the bathroom getting ready.

"Well, it got off to a rocky start, but I'd say it turned out alright tonight," Ji Hoo called into the bathroom adjacent their bedroom, to where Jan Di was getting ready for bed.

"What?" Jan Di called back.

"I said…," Ji Hoo raised his voice slightly and repeated his previous statement.

"Oh, yes!" she replied.

"I'm glad things worked out the way they did," he shouted in to her. "...I must admit that I was a bit worried for a while there that you and Yi Jeong were going to go at it. I thought it might be a repeat of the incident with Joon Pyo…"

"Yes, it's such a relief that Yi Jeong Sunbae is OK with it now!" she called back—apparently having not heard the last part of what he said.

Ji Hoo sat upright in their bed at a perfect right angle, hands patiently clasped in his lap. "Are you almost done, my love?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Yes; almost!"

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

She stepped out of the bathroom and pointed to her face, which was completely obscured by a white, creamy substance.

"You know, I never used to have to bother with facial cream, but now it seems like I can't get by without it," she sighed and returned to the bathroom. "Oh well… I guess I'm not 19 anymore, so I require some extra maintenance," she said, as she dabbed at the cream with a moistened washcloth.

"Well, I don't think you need it. You still look 19 to me!" Ji Hoo called in to her.

Jan Di poked her head out of the bathroom. "Well, that was very sweet, Ji Hoo-yah…but a complete lie. You must want something..."

"As a matter of fact, _I do_ …," Ji Hoo raised a brow. He grinned at her, as he pulled back the blanket and patted the spot next to him.

Jan Di smirked at him. "Well, you'll just have to wait," she teased, before stepping back through the doorway and returning to the mirror.

Ji Hoo flopped back against the pillows. "But I'm lonely out here!" he moped.

Jan Di shook her head to herself. "Why don't you read your book?" she suggested.

"I'm bored of it…," he practically whined.

Jan Di rolled her eyes; she stuck her head out again, leaning sideways and gripping the frame. "Honestly, Ji Hoo-yah, why are you being such a big baby right now?"

Ji Hoo gaped at her. "I'm not," he nearly pouted. "I just miss my wife, that's all…"

The corners of Jan Di's mouth twitched. "I'm right here," she retorted.

"You know what I mean," he smirked.

Jan Di grinned at him. "I miss you, too…," she replied in a sensual voice. And then she went to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before rushing off again. "I'll only be a few more minutes!"

Ji Hoo sighed and picked up his book from the bedside table; he began thumbing through it.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had been very busy as of late—well, they always were, really—and since their date they hadn't had much quality time alone together, except during after-hours at the Clinic, while they cleaned and completed paperwork.

Due to their hectic schedules, it was often straight to sleep for them at night, too. And when their schedules differed, often times one of them would be asleep when the other got home.

On the evening of their recent date, Ji Hoo had whisked Jan Di away on his motorcycle, and they had spontaneously ended up in Gyeonggi-do. They strolled, hand-in-hand, through the Lighting Festival at the Garden of the Morning Calm, enjoying the beautiful multi-colored illuminations adorning the trees and which were formed into various shapes and figures—teddy bears, hearts, deer, and horse-drawn pumpkin carriages. Then, they ended up at a hotel before returning home in the early morning hours.

The date night had been magical—and exactly what both of them had needed—but it had ended so quickly... And they were eager for their next. Ji Hoo and Jan Di would both be working on Valentine's Day, but they were planning a small getaway the next time they had time off…

* * *

While Jan Di finished her nightly regime, they talked—or rather shouted—back and forth between the two rooms...

"So, I hear you're going to be introducing Seok-Young and Mee-Yon to those young pop stars who are in town and staying with the Goos," Jan Di called out to Ji Hoo.

"Well, actually Alex and Joon Pyo are having us all over for dinner, so they'll probably meet them there."

"I see, and you arranged seats at the symphony for them, as well?"

"Yes."

"And Mee-Yon is going along that night, too?"

"Yes, Mee-Yon wanted to go. She's really eager to meet them…"

"I'm sure she is…," Jan Di replied with a playful raise to her voice. Sometimes Jan Di could simply not resist teasing Ji Hoo a bit, so she added, "Probably the guy, _Aidan_ , in particular…"

"What do you mean?"

Jan Di peeked out from the bathroom again. "Well, you know, because…," she gestured and waited for him to pick up on what she was getting at.

Ji Hoo merely shook his head.

"Well, you know that Mee-Yon thinks he's _hot_ , right?" and she gave Ji Hoo a sly smirk.

"What?!" Ji Hoo gripped the comforter.

"Yes, all the young girls seem to think he's hot. Oh, and he has his driver's license in the US and a fancy car and everything… Trust me, I've heard _all_ about him…and he sounds really _dreamy_ …," Jan Di joked, clasping her hands together.

Ji Hoo gave a sharp exhale. " _Great_ …," he muttered sarcastically, as he folded his arms tight across his chest.

"Ji Hoo-yah, is this really a surprise to you? Haven't you seen that poster she has of him in her room?"

"I just thought—well _hoped_ —that she simply liked his music…"

"Oh, well she _does_ like his music, but she also likes _him_ …"

Ji Hoo fell back into the pillows again, releasing a quick burst of air in the process.

"Why are you telling me this, Jan Di-yah?"

"Just making you aware… Don't want you to be blindsided like Yi Jeong Sunbae was."

Ji Hoo sighed. "So, do you think I shouldn't allow them to meet?"

"Of course not; that's ridiculous. I'm not suggesting that at all."

…

Jan Di returned to the bathroom. When he was silent for a few moments, she called back to him. "I'm sorry to break that to you, my love, but what are you worried about happening?" she glanced out, and Ji Hoo appeared deep in thought. "Do you think he's going to ask Mee-Yon out? …I'm sure he has a girlfriend, or maybe even a few with his popularity…," Jan Di laughed. "He has hundreds of thousands of girls who are in love with him, after all."

"I suppose you're right," Ji Hoo muttered.

"Of course I am. You need to learn to lighten up, Ji Hoo-yah…," she added, before returning briefly to the bathroom to finish up.

Ji Hoo released a sharp exhale.

Jan Di finished getting ready for bed and switched off the light. She stepped out of the bathroom in her robe and took down her hair. Dark waves cascaded down to her shoulders. "I'm ready now," she coyly informed him. But Ji Hoo seemed distracted; he held his chin in his hand.

Jan Di approached the bed and stood over him. "I really am sorry, Ji Hoo-yah… Can I make it up to you?" she asked suggestively.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Well, now you killed the mood," he muttered pitifully.

"Oh, I see," Jan Di nodded. And she slowly slipped off her robe—revealing the black silk nightie underneath—and dropped it to the floor. Ji Hoo looked her up and down—his eyes darkening with desire—and he took a slow, calming breath.

"I thought you might like this—it's new—but if that is the case then I guess I will just go and put on comfier pajamas…," she turned to head to the walk-in closet, but Ji Hoo caught her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured in a low, seductive tone, as he gripped her wrist tighter.

And apparently the _mood_ had returned…

"To change," she replied with mock disinterest.

He shook his head and held firm. "You're not going _anywhere_ …," he assured, huskily. And before Jan Di could respond, he'd swept her into bed with him.

…

Ji Hoo maneuvered Jan Di to where he was hovering over her. Wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other behind her head, he pulled her in closer and tighter. Then he lowered his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. She slipped her hands around his neck, and he tangled one hand within her ebony strands, while roaming her back and side with the other. And he deepened their kiss.

Ji Hoo's lips and hands wandered over her, and he placed fervent kisses down her neck, sinking in deeper and deeper until Jan Di could not hold back the sighs. He sunk lower and then proceeded to slip aside each thin strap of the nightie to bare her shoulders.

And Jan Di let out a small gasp at the sensation of his lips upon one particularly sensitive area. It had been a little while, after all...

"So…you…do like it?" she managed to get out, mid-gasp.

"Mmm," he asserted, as he continued to rain kisses over her.

"Seok-Young and Mee-Yon…," Jan Di muttered, her breathing agitated.

"…They're asleep, or at least they should be…," Ji Hoo replied, between feverish kisses.

* * *

But It wasn't like Jan Di and Ji Hoo were greatly concerned about being interrupted—it was more a habit to consider the children, Jan Di supposed. It wasn't like the old days—when Seok-Young and Mee-Yon were children—when there was a good possibility that the little ones would come knocking after a nightmare or simply slip in unannounced, sometimes jumping right on top of them in the process…

* * *

In the midst of it all, Ji Hoo stopped to gaze down upon his lovely wife, with a look of complete adoration.

"What is it?" she asked, still catching her breath.

He smiled in response and stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "I meant what I said, Jan Di-yah..."

"Hm?"

"I really do find you to be every bit as beautiful as the day I met you…"

"Ji Hoo-yah…" Jan Di moved one hand from its place on his shoulder to cup his cheek. And they stared into one another's eyes.

As Ji Hoo looked upon Jan Di, he knew that not a single drop of his love or desire had diminished over the years for this woman. And no matter how many more years passed, he knew that it never would…

"I love you, Jan Di-yah," he said. "And I always will."

She smiled lovingly up at him.

And he continued. "You'll always be my strong, brave, _noisy_ …," he grinned and Jan Di chuckled, "… _beautiful_ otter…"

And she wrapped her arms snugly around his neck and brought him down for a fierce, yet tender kiss…

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

After school, Eun-Jeong had a very important task to complete—one that had been weighing heavily upon her mind—and she had been cleared to go. She arrived on the Yoon's doorstep, and Mee-Yon answered.

They stood before each other in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"I suppose you're here to see Oppa?" Mee-Yon muttered, with a hint of bitterness to her tone.

"No, I'm here to see you," Eun-Jeong responded directly.

Mee-Yon glanced down at her slippered feet. "Oh." Mee-Yon had, in fact, forgiven Eun-Jeong long ago, but she had been struggling with how to bring up the subject.

Eun-Jeong sighed at Mee-Yon's pride and ability to hold a grudge. Her best friend certainly committed—to everything she did… And though Eun-Jeong had her pride, too, she couldn't take another second of it…

And Eun-Jeong gushed, "Mee-Yon-ah, please don't stay angry with me! I can't stand it when you're mad at me! You're my best friend, and…I love you! Please forgive me!"

Mee-Yon's head shot up to look upon Eun-Jeong's face—her eyes had moistened and her cheeks were already damp.

"Oh, Eun-Jeong-ah…," Mee-Yon whimpered. "No, it's _me_ who should be asking for _your_ forgiveness! I was so stubborn! I was the biggest jerk to you! Mianhae, mianhada! And I…I…love you too!" she exclaimed and launched herself at Eun-Jeong. The two friends collided with each other and embraced, freely pouring out sorrys and I love yous through happy tears…

Seok-Young happened to catch the interaction from the upper level. He leaned over the balcony and smiled down upon the touching scene, feeling completely relieved that the two had finally made up. He had been subtly pushing Mee-Yon toward reconciliation for days, after all. Deciding to give them their privacy, he shoved his hands into his pockets and returned to his room.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

With Valentine's Day looming—mere days away—Ga Eul, Eun-Jeong, Yeong-Hui, and Ae-Jeong were gathered in the pristine, alabaster So kitchen with a very important project on their hands—they were making chocolates for their sweethearts.

Mother and daughters all donned matching pink, frilly, floral-lined aprons. When Ae-Jeong struggled with hers, Ga Eul bent to tie the apron into a neat bow at the back for her. "Gomawo, Eomma!" she exclaimed in a bubbly fashion. Then, they all clapped their hands together, gave each other the fighting sign, and began their task.

While Ga Eul prepared the water for boiling the chocolate, the girls began dividing up the molds and decorations upon the marble countertop. The kitchen island was covered with packages of various chocolate pieces, icing, heart and animal molds, containers of sparkling sugar, confetti, nonpareils, crushed candy chips, and candy hearts, as well as cute boxes and packaging for the finished products.

"Now, make sure you all share!" Ga Eul warned when some mild bickering broke out over the coveted tiny candy hearts.

The girls nodded, exclaiming, "Yes, Eomma!" in unison, and they agreed to split them up equally. And then each of the girls was given a job—which was Yeong Hui's idea—for the sake of efficiency, and they formed a small assembly line.

Ga Eul slipped on a pair of panda-faced oven mitts in order to pull the pan of gooey melted chocolate from the stove. And the So girls all breathed in the delicious scent of freshly melted chocolate—a scent like no other.

They all began squeezing the sweet-smelling chocolate into the molds they'd chosen, side-by-side. Once the molds were filled in, they began to customize their creations to their sweeties' particular tastes.

Ga Eul iced hers with a favorite frosting of Yi Jeong's and then began dusting them with tiny candy hearts.

"Beautiful, Eomma!" Ae-Jeong exclaimed. "But what about these?" she suggested, pointing to a shaker of nonpareils.

"Oh, your appa doesn't like those very much, Baby," Ga Eul explained.

"Ahh," Ae-Jeong nodded. "You know Appa so well, Eomma!" and she began pouring rainbow sprinkles atop her colorful masterpiece—that was already covered with various other decorative toppings. Ae-Jeong went a bit overboard, so Ga Eul gave her the less is sometimes more speech. But ultimately, she didn't want to stifle her daughter's creativity, so she let her go.

Ga Eul turned to Eun-Jeong. "Which one, vanilla or chocolate frosting?" she asked, holding them up to the girls in turn.

"Vanilla, definitely," Eun-Jeong replied first, "Seok-Young Oppa prefers—," and she stopped herself, flushing and casting her glance to the floor.

Ga Eul smiled. "It's OK, Baby. No need to feel embarrassed."

"Yes, we all know you're making them for Seok-Young Oppa," Yeong-Hui gave a playful roll of her eyes. It was honestly becoming quite old news to her…

"Yes, we _all_ know!" Ae-Jeong chimed in her high-pitched singsong voice. She was excited to actually know something for a change…

Eun-Jeong gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. She was relieved that everything was OK now and that it was out in the open, but that didn't mean she couldn't still get embarrassed by it.

Yeong-Hui glanced over at her sibling, a sly grin crossing her lips. "Speaking of knowing someone well…, Eun-Jeong-ah seems to know her guy pretty well… She even knows what kind of frosting he likes…," she spoke, while smoothing a layer of frosting across her own chocolates.

"So what if I know my guy well?" Eun-Jeong held her head up high. "And speaking of guys…who are _you_ making _your_ chocolates for, anyway, Yeong-Hui-ah?"

Eun-Jeong asked the question that everyone was wondering about…

Yeong-Hui glanced to the side. "No one in particular," she retorted.

"You had to have someone in mind…," Eun-Jeong raised a brow.

"No, I just thought I'd join in on the festivities. Anyone can eat them," Yeong-Hui replied indifferent.

"Oh really…? So, that means I can have one…," and Eun-Jeong reached for one of Yeong-Hui's finished products, but Yeong-Hui smacked her hand.

"Uh huuuh…," Eun-Jeong eyed her twin suspiciously. Yeong-Hui was now avoiding eye contact with her, and there was the tiniest hint of pink in her cheeks. "Not for anyone in particular, _yea right_ …"

Yeong-Hui scoffed and focused upon her work. And the other three watched a clearly uncomfortable Yeong-Hui fixate—entirely too much—upon placing a tiny pinch of sprinkles.

Ae-Jeong looked curiously between Yeong-Hui, Eun-Jeong, and her eomma, and then she picked up on what was going on.

"Ooo, does Yeong-Hui Unnie like a boy, too?" Ae-Jeong pointed at her older sister and giggled. "Who is he; who is he, Unnie?!"

Yeong-Hui was silent. She ignored her younger sister and continued with her task, beginning a new chocolate piece.

"Yes, who is he, Yeong-Hui? Come on, tell us! We're dying to know!" Eun-Jeong leaned toward her.

"It's no one," Yeong-Hui replied, aloof.

But they clearly did not believe her.

"Come on, Unnie, tell us, please!" Ae-Jeong clasped her hands together and stared up at Yeong-Hui, her eyes sparkling.

"I said it's no one!" Yeong-Hui raised her voice slightly. And Ae-Jeong's lip began to quiver.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ae-Jeong-Y…," Yeong-Hui immediately embraced her little sister.

…

"Eun-Jeong, Ae-Jeong, if your sister does not want to tell then we need to respect that." And Ga Eul went back to frosting her chocolates with an icing spatula.

But Eun-Jeong couldn't give in so easily. Yeong-Hui had pestered _her_ enough about her love life, after all, so she had it coming… Suddenly, a thought popped into her head.

"You know, Yeong-Hui does seem to always clam up a little when this one guy is around…," Eun-Jeong addressed her eomma and Ae-Jeong. Yeong-Hui squinted over and then pretended to ignore them.

Eun-Jeong glanced to Yeong-Hui and then turned back to Ga Eul and Ae-Jeong.

"Ooo, who is he, Unnie?" Ae-Jeong demanded.

Ga Eul gave Eun-Jeong a cautionary look but she continued. And Ga Eul had to admit that she was a bit curious, too.

"Well, he's in our class, and he's very smart. He'll probably end up being top of the class…," Eun-Jeong began, watching Yeong-Hui out of the corner of her eye.

Yeong-Hui glanced over for only a second before going back to her baked goods.

Eun-Jeong placed a finger to her dimpled cheek. "His name is, oh, um, what was it again…Chae-Wong…?"

"Chae- _Won_ ," Yeong-Hui corrected. And then she immediately clutched a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Aha!" Eun-Jeong cried out, clasping her hands together. "I knew it!"

Yeong-Hui sighed. She couldn't believe her twin had tricked her with such an obviously transparent strategy, and then she had just confirmed it. She gave a sharp exhale. "OK, fine, yes I like Lee Chae Won. Let's not make a big deal of it…," and she turned her face away.

Ae-Jeong wore a huge grin upon her face. And Ga Eul smiled, too. "Ah yes, I've seen him around. He seems like a nice boy," Ga Eul replied.

"Why didn't you say something about him?" Eun-Jeong asked.

" _Please_ , after what just happened between you and Appa, Eun-Jeong, you think I'm in a hurry to break _that_ news to Appa? And don't you dare say anything, Ae-Jeong-Y…," Yeong-Hui pointed a warning finger at the little one.

Ae-Jeong stuck out her lip. "I won't! I can keep a secret…," she pouted.

 _Yea right…_ , the older siblings thought.

"Don't make the mistake of keeping secrets from Appa, Yeong-Hui-ah, or it'll blow up in your face, like it did with me…"

Yeong-Hui shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't even think he likes me," Yeong-Hui tightened her lips and continued icing the last of the chocolates.

"Then why is he always talking to you? And he always has this big smile on his face when he does," Eun-Jeong retorted.

"Well, we're friends, sort of. Besides, I think he likes someone else…," Yeong-Hui glanced down and then mumbled, "Can we just drop it, please?"

Eun-Jeong nodded slowly and ceased her line of questioning. And a hush fell briefly across the room.

…

"So, what about you, Ae-Jeong-Y? Who are you making yours for?" Yeong-Hui grinned. "Is there a cute boy in your class or something?"

"No!" she snapped her head back. "I'm making them for Appa, of course!"

"You can't make them for Appa. Eomma is already making hers for Appa," Yeong-Hui argued.

"Why can't I make them for Appa, toooo?" she whined.

"You can make them for Appa, too, if you want, Ae-Jeong-Y," Ga Eul interjected. "I'm sure he won't turn down extra chocolates," she said with a smirk.

Ae-Jeong held her head up high and stuck her tongue out at Yeong-Hui. "So there!"

…

And the girls continued meticulously working on their creations, until Ae-Jeong suggested a break. "Let's take a break!" Ae-Jeong exclaimed.

"But we're almost done, Ae-Jeong-Y," Yeong-Hui argued—she was the type of girl who rarely took breaks, one dedicated to sticking with a task until completion, if at all possible.

Ae-Jeong heaved a sigh. "But I'm sooo tired…," she whined. "It's such hard work… Eomma, please!"

"You're just bored, Ae-Jeong-Y. But you should finish what you started," Yeong-Hui responded.

Ga Eul smiled. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and then used a wet wipe for Ae-Jeong's, which were completely chocolate-stained. "Yes, I think a short break sounds fine, Ae-Jeong-Y. You can keep working if you'd like, Yeong-Hui." And Ga Eul went to the refrigerator to get drinks for everyone.

Yeong-Hui nodded and began to finish her last chocolate.

Eun-Jeong sighed. "I could use a break, too," she announced, as she stopped her work. She walked a few steps away and pulled out her phone, glancing casually down at it with her back turned to the other two.

"You don't deserve a break," Yeong-Hui retorted. "You're way behind on your chocolates because you were looking at your phone every five minutes."

Eun-Jeong gaped. "Psshh, you're not in charge of me…"

Yeong-Hui shook her head. "Fine, but Oppa won't be happy if he doesn't get his chocolates… He'll think you don't care about him…," she replied with a smirk.

Eun-Jeong stuck out her tongue at Yeong-Hui. "He'll get them!" she sassed, and then she returned to her phone.

…

Ga Eul had gone for drinks for the girls, and Eun-Jeong was looking at her phone. She wore the biggest smile, as she read and re-read a text from Seok-Young.

Ae-Jeong crept over to try to get a peek, but Eun-Jeong caught her and snatched her phone back.

"Ooo…what does Oppa have to say, Unnie?" Ae-Jeong taunted.

"Nothing…," Eun-Jeong muttered, glancing away. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't banish the smile. She bit her lip in hopes of hiding it.

"I'll bet he said, 'I love you, Eun-Jeong-ah,' mwaa, mwaa, mwaa," and Ae-Jeong began making kissy noises at her older sister.

"Ya! No, he didn't say that!" And Eun-Jeong went back to her phone. She was so distracted that Ae-Jeong was able to sneak up and snatch the phone from her. Ae-Jeong ran off, attempting to read the message while she ran.

"Ya! You wanna die? Give that back!" And Eun-Jeong gave chase to Ae-Jeong.

Yeong-Hui watched for a moment, as the two did laps around the island and her. Yeong-Hui shook her head, but she could not stop the corners of her mouth from curving upward.

Eun-Jeong easily caught up to the small So girl and captured her in her arms, attacking her with tickles. Ae-Jeong let out a scream when she was caught, but then she began to giggle. Her cute, childish laughter resonated throughout the kitchen.

Yeong-Hui managed to ignore them long enough to finish her last chocolate. She took a moment to admire her work before leaning back casually on her elbows against the counter. Ga Eul had returned to the island. She allowed Eun-Jeong and Ae-Jeong to be playful with each other for a few more minutes—with a smile and a chuckle—and then she suggested they settle down. After all, Appa was trying to work in his study and Byeong-Ho was sleeping. And not to mention, poor baby Byeong-Ho had been ill with a cold for nearly a week, so Ga Eul was trying to listen on the baby monitor for any coughing.

…

Out of the blue, Yeong-Hui spoke up. "Soo, Eun-Jeong-ah…I've been wondering something…is Oppa a good kisser?" she asked, with a grin, as she leaned against the counter.

Eun-Jeong's mouth dropped nearly to the floor. "Wh-what?!" and she turned a bright pink—pinker than cotton candy.

"Yeong-Hui…," Ga Eul chastised, but she was fighting back an amused grin.

"Mianhae, Eomma," Yeong-Hui replied, still looking at Eun-Jeong expectantly.

Eun-Jeong turned her back on all of them, her cheeks searing. "It's none of your business…," she snipped. And Yeong-Hui smirked from behind her.

"Ugh, kissing is so gross…," Ae-Jeong commented with a scowl.

Ga Eul burst out in laughter. "In a couple more years you won't think so, Ae-Jeong-y," she replied, once composed again.

"I'm surprised you don't like boys yet, actually, Ae-Jeong-Y…," Yeong-Hui commented. "Are you sure you don't?"

Ae-Jeong made a disgusted face and shook her head vehemently. "Yes—I mean, no!—I mean, I'm sure I don't! I don't like boys at all!"

Mother and sisters laughed.

"Alright, Ae-Jeong-Y. We believe you," Ga Eul said.

"Gomawo, Eomma!"

They went back to work, but when further boredom and fatigue set in, things grew silly…

All of a sudden, Ae-Jeong turned to Eun-Jeong. She got a devious twinkle in her eye, and then she began singing and dancing around, "Unnie and Oppa sittin' in a tree…K-I-S-S…," Ae-Jeong added a couple extra s's—her spelling still needed some work, "…I-N-G…!"

"Ya, stop it!" Eun-Jeong cried out.

But Ae-Jeong continued on.

"Ae-Jeong-Y, stop torturing your sister," Ga Eul interjected. And Ae-Jeong stopped singing immediately.

"Oh, but Eun-Jeong-ah can't kiss Oppa in a tree because Clumsy here would just fall right out of it…," Yeong-Hui continued the onslaught.

Eun-Jeong stared at Yeong-Hui in horror. "That's not funny… You're so mean, Yeong-Hui! Why are you teasing me?"

"Girls…," Ga Eul warned.

"Well, she teased me first, Eomma!" Yeong-Hui retorted. And Ga Eul released a sigh.

"I wasn't mean like you about it, though! I was just curious and excited for you!"

Yeong-Hui looked down guiltily. "Mianhae…"

* * *

When they had all _finally_ finished their creations—after a good 3 hours—they looked upon them proudly.

"I hope he likes these…," Eun-Jeong muttered, as she gazed down upon the vanilla frosted heart-shaped chocolates—that she had outlined with smaller pink and red candy hearts. And she made a mental check of anything about them that he might not like or be allergic to—she didn't think there was anything… She hoped that all the hearts weren't too girly or over-the-top.

"He will, Baby," Ga Eul assured upon noticing Eun-Jeong's concerned expression. "And they'll be even tastier because they came from _you_."

Eun-Jeong flashed her eomma a broad smile to show her thanks for her kind words.

"Yes, Eun-Jeong-ah, he surely will." Yeong-Hui added. And then, the twin smirked and knelt down to whisper something in her little sister's ear. Ae-Jeong giggled and shared a diabolical look with Yeong-Hui.

"I imagine it will go something like this…," Yeong-Hui announced, and the two stood before Ga Eul and Eun-Jeong. They gave a bow from the waist in unison.

Eun-Jeong crossed her arms and eyed them suspiciously…

Ae-Jeong grabbed an empty heart shaped box off the countertop and hid it behind her back. Then, she and Yeong-Hui stood a few feet apart. Yeong-Hui stiffened up and put her hands into the pockets of her apron, imitating Seok-Young. She cleared her throat, and lowered her voice. "Hey, Eun-Jeong-ah…," she imitated a deep male voice.

Eun-Jeong glared over at Yeong-Hui from beneath lowered eyelids. "Psshh, that's not even what he sounds like…," she muttered.

Yeong-Hui ignored the comment.

Ae-Jeong twirled from side to side girlishly, "Hey, Oppa. I'm good. I…uh…made these for you," And she pulled the box from behind her back and presented it coyly.

Yeong-Hui cleared her throat again and spoke in her deepest timbre. "Wow, those look great. Gomawo, Eun-Jeong-ah," she said, in a smooth voice.

Ga Eul wore a little smirk upon her face, and she shook her head at the two wicked little actresses.

Ae-Jeong batted her eyelids and handed over the box. She clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "Of course! Anything for you, Oppa! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Eun-Jeong covered her face with her hands to hide the crimson hue that was rapidly forming upon her cheeks. And she felt herself beginning to tremble lightly from embarrassment.

Ga Eul rested a hand on Eun-Jeong's shoulder and cast a cautionary glance at the other two. But they hadn't finished their little skit yet, and Ga Eul kind of wanted to see how it played out…

Eun-Jeong buried her head in her mother's chest in humiliation, and Ga Eul whispered that she shouldn't let them get to her. Eun-Jeong nodded against Ga Eul's shirt; she pulled back and watched from beside her.

…

"But how can I thank you for them?" Yeong-Hui continued, in her best baritone voice.

"I don't know, Oppa...," Ae-Jeong shifted bashfully from side to side.

"How about a kiss?" Yeong-Hui suggested, in her mock Seok-Young voice.

Eun-Jeong scowled at the players, and Ga Eul placed a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter. Eun-Jeong noticed this out of the corner of her eye and whined in betrayal, "Eommaaa…"

"Mianhae, Baby…," Ga Eul muttered. She felt badly for Eun-Jeong, and she shot another warning glance to Yeong-Hui and Ae-Jeong. "OK girls, very funny… Now I think that's enough. You're upsetting your sister."

"But we're almost done, Eomma!" Yeong-Hui exclaimed. "You have to see the finale!"

Eun-Jeong clenched her jaw and glared, mentally promising to make them pay dearly for this.

For their _finale_ , Yeong-Hui bent down, caught Ae-Jeong around the waist, and dramatically swept the small girl into her arms. And she proceeded to plant a kiss upon Ae-Jeong's cheek.

Then the two clasped hands and took a bow together for their performance.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Well, that was…very…interesting, girls."

"Yes, it might go down something like that, except…," Yeong-Hui smirked. "Except…he'd kiss her on the _lips_ … I took some artistic license with that since my co-star here is my sister."

Eun-Jeong's entire face and body had tightened, and she was beet red. "That was awful…," she snorted. "And I'm going to get you two for that…you better watch your backs…," she spoke in a low, threatening tone and clenched her fists hard at her sides.

"Oh, come on, Eun-Jeong-ah. Don't be such a poor sport. It was all in fun…," Yeong-Hui smirked.

Eun-Jeong put her hands upon her hips and approached Yeong-Hui menacingly. "I didn't think it was fun…," she sneered. "And…by…the way…it won't be anything like that, and…," Eun-Jeong felt herself tearing up. "…and I'm never telling you anything ever again!"

Yeong-Hui placed a hand upon her twin's shoulder and gave her a sheepish grin. "Come on, Eun-Jeong-ah… I'm sorry…"

Eun-Jeong shoved her hand away; she turned from Yeong-Hui and folded her arms tight across her chest.

"Please, Eun-Jeong-ah… Forgive me… Mianhae…" Yeong-Hui sounded sincere, but Eun-Jeong wasn't having it.

Eun-Jeong shook her head and kept her back turned to her twin. She noticed the icing spatula sticking out of the container of frosting, and a devious smirk crossed her lips. She pulled the spatula out—which was now slathered with chocolate frosting—and spun around, holding it up like a weapon.

Yeong-Hui's eyes went slightly wide. "What are you doing?!"

Ga Eul cringed and held up her hand, knowing what was about to happen before it did, but before she could speak up Eun-Jeong had already smeared a layer of frosting onto Yeong-Hui's small, pointed nose.

"Ya!" Yeong-Hui shouted. Eun-Jeong laughed maniacally and took off running. Yeong-Hui grabbed another spatula, dipped it in frosting, and chased after Eun-Jeong. And then Ae-Jeong joined in, and the three chased each other around, laughing and tossing out threats with their chocolatey ammunition.

Ga Eul chuckled. She shook her head and watched for a moment before growing stern. "Alright, stop it right now!" she called out in her serious mother tone. Ga Eul placed her hands upon her hips, and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"You should act your ages," Ga Eul chastised. "And you shouldn't waste food, either. Think of the starving children out there…"

The So girls all knew that feeding the hungry was an important cause to their eomma, and she didn't take waste lightly.

The girls bowed profusely. "Ye, Eomma…," they replied in somber unison. And they hung their heads in shame.

…

Once the girls settled down, they began boxing up their goodies for delivery. As Eun-Jeong packaged hers, she allowed her mind to wander…

She was relieved that things were much better now… Everyone knew about Seok-Young and her, and her appa had agreed to let them date after she served her grounding sentence. She was thankful, really, for her grounding wasn't even that long, considering… And her appa was even going to allow her to attend the Valentine's Day dance and concert with Seok-Young.

Overall, life was pretty good. She had Seok-Young and she'd made up with Mee-Yon, but there was still one person she needed to make amends with… So, she began to decorate another chocolate…

"What are you writing, Unnie?" Ae-Jeong asked, as she watched Eun-Jeong squeeze icing from a pastry bag, forming lettering. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

…

* * *

"What's this delicious scent coming from in here?" Yi Jeong interrupted, poking his head in the doorway.

"NO!" all four girls cried out in unison, holding up their hands to protest. And then they all began shooing Yi Jeong from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Yobo, but you have to leave," Ga Eul said.

"Yes, please go, Appa," Yeong-Hui said, with a slight bow of her head.

"Yes, please go, Appa!" Ae-Jeong echoed.

"Wow, I feel so loved…," Yi Jeong moped. And his eyes grew sad as he gazed upon Eun-Jeong. They hadn't spoken much since the incident…

"Hello, Eun-Jeong-ah…," he greeted tentatively.

"Oh, hello, Appa," she spoke, looking down slightly. And she felt her lip begin to tremble. Yi Jeong tightened his mouth and tucked his hands into his pockets. They both remained silent, and the tension was as obvious as a billboard.

Ga Eul, Yeong-Hui, and Ae-Jeong observed the awkward transgression. It was clear that they were both miserable about the state of things between them, but both could also be stubborn. Yi Jeong glanced to Ga Eul, and she offered her husband a thankful smile for taking the first step.

…

Yeong-Hui gently cleared her throat, in hopes of easing the tension. "Um, mianhae, Appa, but you can't see our creations until they're finished," she explained calmly.

Yi Jeong nodded and turned to leave. "But before you go…," Ga Eul called out, stopping him. He turned back and Ga Eul went to him. She held out a spoon and smiled warmly. "You can have one taste before you go."

He smiled tenderly back at her and took a lick of the creamy substance from the spoon. "Mmm... How about one more _taste…_?" he grinned deviously.

"No, that's it," Ga Eul asserted.

"Not the frosting…," Yi Jeong explained with a smirk, before capturing Ga Eul's lips. He wrapped one hand around his wife's waist—still holding the spoon in the other—and kissed her deeply.

Ae-Jeong clutched her hands over her eyes, and Yeong-Hui and Eun-Jeong looked between each other and exchanged a smirk. Yeong-Hui raised a brow before glancing down, so as not to be staring.

But Eun-Jeong watched the romantic moment. She didn't find it a bit sickening or embarrassing—in fact, she found it to be really touching… And she could not help but smile at her parents' ongoing love and devotion for one another…

But naturally, Ae-Jeong had to spoil the moment.

"Ahem, Appa!" Ae-Jeong cleared her throat loudly, causing Yi Jeong to end the prolonged kiss.

And the smallest So stormed over to her father. "That'll be quite enough of that, Appa!" she exclaimed, placing her hands upon her tiny hips. "We have work to do here!"

Ga Eul gave her daughter an amused smile—once her lips were free—while Yi Jeong still held her waist. After a few more seconds, Yi Jeong released Ga Eul and chuckled.

"Mianhae, Baby," and he kneeled before Ae-Jeong. He gave her hair a ruffle and pecked her on her chocolate-stained cheek.

Then, Yi Jeong stood and headed out the door. "Proceed. I'm leaving, anyway. I have a meeting at the museum," he tossed back.

Before leaving, Yi Jeong stopped and shot one last hopeful look at Eun-Jeong. She smiled faintly but then glanced away. Yi Jeong's expression saddened; he turned and exited the kitchen.

Eun-Jeong watched her appa go, and she felt herself beginning to well up. She clenched her quivering jaw. After only the briefest of hesitation, she untied her apron, tossed it down, and snatched something off the counter. And she resolutely made her way out the door.

* * *

Yi Jeong headed for the front door; he stopped to put on his coat. As he was pulling it on, he heard 'Appa!' being called out to him. And he turned to see Eun-Jeong rushing toward him.

She stopped just before him—with hands behind her back—and she lowered her head.

"Eun-Jeong-ah…what is it?"

She tentatively raised her head to meet his eyes, revealing her own dark brown saturated ones. Yi Jeong looked down upon her, and his brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Eun-Jeong-ah?" he demanded, worriedly.

Eun-Jeong pulled her hand from behind her back and held it out to him, revealing a chocolate heart resting in the palm. "This is for you, Appa...," she sniffled, fighting back the tears.

Yi Jeong also had to hold back the moisture that was quickly forming behind his eyes when he noticed that Eun-Jeong had written 'World's Best Appa!' on the handmade chocolate treat.

He took it from her, and Eun-Jeong clasped her hands behind her back. Yi Jeong gave her a wide smile. "Gomawo, Eun-Jeong-ah,"

"Please eat, Appa…," she encouraged.

And he took a bite, chewing thoroughly.

Eun-Jeong cocked her head to the side. "Do you like it, Appa?"

"Yes, _very much…_ ," he choked out. "…I think it's the best thing I've ever tasted in my life," he gave her an affectionate smile and reached out to ruffle her hair.

Eun-Jeong beamed at him. "Please eat more, Appa!"

He gave his daughter a warm smile and finished off her delicious delicacy. He thanked her again, bid her goodbye, and turned to leave.

All of a sudden, Eun-Jeong was reminded of how much she always used to miss him when he went to work at the museum or on a business trip. And she couldn't stand it for another second—she couldn't let her appa walk out the door without fixing this...

"Appa, wait!" she shouted. And before he could turn around completely, she had thrown her arms around his waist. He felt the force of her small body hit him at full speed, as she crashed into his arms. But it was a very, very pleasant force…

She sunk in deeper and buried her head in his chest, as she clutched onto the cashmere fabric of his coat. "A-ppa…," she blubbered, "Appa… I'm…I'm so, so sorry!"

And a tender smile crossed Yi Jeong's lips, as he held her tighter and stroked her hair, "Me too, Baby," he whispered. " _Me, too_ …" he spoke even softer.

"Appa, can you ever forgive me for the way I talked to you?"

Yi Jeong brought her back and held her at arm's length. He smiled down at her. "Of course, Baby," he assured. Then, Eun-Jeong cast her eyes forward and noticed that she'd left a smudge of chocolate upon his designer suit.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm so sorry, Appa!" and she began frantically attempting to wipe the stain away with her thumb.

"It's fine, Eun-Jeong-ah. I got it," he spoke lovingly and pulled out his handkerchief. He gave her a pat on the head and turned to go.

"I love you, Appa!" she shouted at his back.

At that, Yi Jeong was no longer able to hold back the tears, and he allowed a few to slip down his dimpled cheeks. He turned resolutely back to Eun-Jeong.

Yi Jeong strode up to his daughter. "I love you, too, Baby," he said, as he pulled her in close and gently kissed her forehead. He smiled at her. "I'll see you tonight."

Eun-Jeong smiled brightly and wished him a good day.

* * *

The evening of the Valentine's Day dance arrived at long last; Eun-Jeong had barely been able to contain her excitement all day long. Her insides had been tangled up in knots, and she had been prattling on and on with a nervous energy—to anyone who would listen…

After a humiliating lecture about the _rules_ from her appa—including _no kissing_ —Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young were allowed to go together.

Ji Hoo had also strongly suggested to Seok-Young that he have Eun-Jeong home right on time—or risk Yi Jeong's wrath again…

* * *

Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young approached the entrance of the gymnasium together. Eun-Jeong wore a canary yellow short chiffon dress and matching shoes. Her hair was curled and whisked into a loose up-do. And Seok-Young was handsomely decked out in white.

"You look beautiful...," Seok-Young breathed.

Eun-Jeong thanked him, and her cheeks warmed when he placed a sweet kiss upon her hand.

"Oh, did I just break the rules?" he smirked.

Eun-Jeong laughed a bit. "Nah, I don't think that counts as kissing…"

"OK good," and Seok-Young raised a brow. "Perhaps I'll see how far I can push it…"

"Oppa!" Eun-Jeong chastised. She blushed hotly and glanced away. "How could you say that after all the trouble we got in? And by the way, I wouldn't underestimate our parents, Oppa… I'm sure they'd find out somehow if we did break the rules…"

He chuckled. "I know. I was only joking, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

"Oh, right, of course," and she gave him a sheepish smile.

Then, he extended his arm to her; she wrapped her hand around it, and he began to lead her into the gymnasium.

"Wait," she stopped suddenly in the doorway, and he turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing," Eun-Jeong shook her head. And she looked all around them, taking everything in with a smile upon her lips.

She knew it was simply the Shinwha gym, decorated—the same place where she'd done countless sweaty laps, burnt her hands upon the climbing rope, and been pelted by a dodgeball more times than she wanted to recall—but now, it seemed so magical to her, somehow… Perhaps it was because it had now transformed into her castle, and she was on the arm of her handsome prince…

It was their first date, after all… And Eun-Jeong couldn't imagine anything better than this…

She turned to Seok-Young and gave him a joyous smile. "It looks so beautiful, doesn't it?" she commented.

And they took in the metamorphosis of the gym, which was elegantly overstated—just like Shinwha—and decorated with streamers, strings of lights, and floral arrangements. And a large stage had been set up in the vast Shinwha gymnasium for Aidan and Aria's performance.

Seok-Young responded with an affectionate smile, and he paused to really look around. "Now that you mention it, it does look beautiful…," he replied. "…I don't think I would have even thought about it if I wasn't here with you… You know…," he paused and gazed out across the room. "…I think everything seems more beautiful when I'm with you…"

"Oppa…," she uttered, practically in tears at his touching statement.

He turned to gaze upon her; they stared into each other's eyes and volumes passed between them.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smile. She happily nodded, and he escorted her inside.

Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong moved through the rapidly forming crowd and met up with their friends.

They had offered to take Mee-Yon along with them, but she hadn't wanted to intrude upon their date, so she went separately with Yeong-Hui, Ju-Mi, and Hye-Mi. The event had been opened up to the entire school, so the younger girls were also there. The group mingled and talked, until the house lights came down and an announcer stepped onto the stage.

* * *

The room quieted as the announcer spoke, "Annyeonghaseyo, everyone! It is my great pleasure to introduce our very special guests tonight!"

And the crowd began to cheer.

"This teen sensation has become internationally renowned for their incredible voices and their unique brother-sister duo theme… So, without further ado, it is my honor to present you with—all the way from Los Angeles, California, United States and returning to Seoul to make their musical debut in their place of birth—Cho Dae Seong and Cho Nari, Aidan and Aria everyone!" he boomed into the mic.

The announcer began clapping and the crowd went wild, as Aidan and Aria stepped out from behind a large curtain.

The screams resounded, as Aidan and Aria took the stage. They made their way toward the center, smiling and waving to the crowd, and Aria blew kisses here and there. Aidan was dressed all in black, wearing leather pants and accessorized with stub earrings and a silver chain necklace. Aria wore a short black mini skirt with suspenders and a sparkly pink shirt with a lace collar.

The pop duo and announcer exchanged bows, and then he handed the mic to Aidan. Aidan took it with a 'kamsahamnida.' And he stood before the audience with one hand behind his back and the other poising the mic at his lips. Aria stood beside him, hands clasped in front of her and smiling brilliantly.

* * *

Seok-Young, Eun-Jeong, and the rest of the F5 girls watched from the middle of the room, waiting for the pop star to speak. And a hush fell over the vibrant crowd, as all eyes focused upon Aidan and Aria.

Aidan brushed aside his perfectly styled umber bangs and cleared his throat, "Annyeonghaseyo Shinwha!" he spoke into the microphone and shot them all a mega-watt smile. The crowd screamed out their greetings.

Aidan smiled at his fans. "I'm Aidan Cho," he spoke—his voice was silky smooth and pleasant. And he paused, smiling, when the crowd screeched and cast 'I love yous' at him.

"It's so great to be here in Seoul!" Aidan continued. "It's been such a long time since I've been here, and I've really missed it. This tour has been a long time coming, and it is very near and dear to my heart."

The announcer began translating for him, and Aidan turned to bow in thanks. "Kamsahamnida!"

And Aidan also thanked the audience for coming and apologized for his speech. "You'll have to forgive me, for my Korean is not so good… It's been a very long time since I've used it…"

This was translated. Aidan gave a sheepish chuckle and then flashed everyone a pearly smile.

And the audience emphatically exclaimed, 'Gwenchanayo!'

Aidan turned to present Aria, holding out his hand toward her. "And you all know this stunning young lady, don't you?"

The audience cheered…

"That's right, it's my baby sister—by _4_ minutes—" he held up his fingers, "…the lovely and talented Aria Cho!"

Aria took a step forward to present herself; she waved with both hands and blew a big kiss to the audience, greeting them and thanking them in Korean. Then, she stepped back and turned to Aidan.

"Gomawo, Oppa, for the introduction!" and she pecked him on the cheek.

'Awws' were heard from the crowd.

Then, Aria turned to present their accompaniment behind them, a small musical ensemble.

* * *

Eun-Jeong stood next to Seok-Young, as they listened to the pop stars and clapped together. After the introductions, Aidan and Aria's band began playing an upbeat dance song, while the pop duo sang. And the crowd began to dance.

"Come on, Oppa, you're not dancing," Eun-Jeong protested, as she began swaying to the music.

"Oh, well…I," Seok-Young stammered.

"What's wrong, Oppa? You're a great dancer."

"Well, I'm…not really so good with the fast dances…," he looked away, slightly embarrassed to admit that.

But it didn't bother Eun-Jeong, and she smiled. "Yeah, I guess our appas only know all those fancy dances, and they only taught us those, but my eomma taught me a thing or two, as well… Like this…" and Eun-Jeong demonstrated. She moved her hips to the music and raised her hands over her head and did a little twirl.

Seok-Young watched her and smiled. "You're pretty good at that, Eun-Jeong-ah."

She felt her cheeks warm, as she met his eyes. "You're too kind, Oppa," and she briefly cast her eyes to the side. "Now, you try, go on!" she said, looking at him once more.

Seok-Young flashed a perfect smile at her, and then he began imitating her. "Like this?"

"Yes. That's good, but you're too stiff, Oppa. Loosen up your hips up a bit," and without thinking Eun-Jeong placed her hands upon Seok-Young's hips to guide him.

Seok-Young swallowed hard.

Eun-Jeong turned a bright crimson upon realizing the intimate way she was touching him and how closely they were now pressed together. She took a step back, dropping her hands. "Just like that," she glanced away again.

Seok-Young smiled warmly at Eun-Jeong's shyness, and he reached out to gently turn her face back to him. "Thanks for showing me," he said. And she smiled and bit down on her lip.

Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong continued to dance to the music, while Aidan and Aria performed in perfectly choreographed synchronization. The pop stars danced back to back and then separated to walk to opposite ends of the stage, each kneeling down to touch the hands reaching out for them. Aidan swayed his hips and bit his lip lightly, causing shrieks and squeals of delight to be emitted from the girls in the audience. And Aria blew kisses and winked at the crowd. And they went nuts.

* * *

After several fast numbers, the music slowed, and Aidan and Aria began to sing a soft ballad.

"Finally, something I'm good at," Seok-Young quipped.

"You're good at _everything_ , Oppa," Eun-Jeong blurted out—in complete adoration—before even realizing the words had escaped her lips. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

Seok-Young chuckled. "Well, gomawo, Eun-Jeong-ah, but I don't know about _that_ …" And he tossed her a sweet smile. "But…would you like to dance?" and he held his hand gallantly out to her.

Eun-Jeong returned with an equally sugary facial expression, as she nodded and slipped her hand into his. He raised her hand up in preparation to lead; she placed her other hand upon his arm—due to his height—and he proceeded to rest his other hand at her waist. And they began to step around their small space of the room in perfect formation.

"I see those lessons from your appa paid off," Seok-Young grinned at her, while they danced.

"Ohh…yes," she gave a short laugh. "I know _all_ the basic and formal dances now, but I prefer the more… _fun_ ones…," she smiled, as she recalled spinning around the living room with her eomma and sisters—with absolutely no concept of embarrassment—and rocking out to their favorite music. Those times were a lot of fun, but she had to admit that this— _right now_ —was utter _perfection_ …

"Well, I've always preferred the formal dances because I like the structure of following a series of easy steps, but I must admit that _your eomma's_ way of dancing is much more fun…," he grinned at her, "…and particularly when it is with _you_ …"

"Oppa…," she muttered, feeling her cheeks growing warmer and warmer…

He simply smiled and drew her closer. And they continued to dance…

Eun-Jeong sucked in a breath, as he brought her in—to where their cheeks were just…about…touching, but not quite… She could feel his warm breath upon her cheek, causing a tremor to rise from deep within her. And Eun-Jeong felt like she was crawling out of her skin from their closeness, but in a pleasant way… And suddenly, it felt like it was just the two of them in the room…

"I remember the first time I danced with you…," Seok-Young began, as he gave her a little twirl. "Do you?" he asked, upon bringing her in to hold her tight again.

It took her a moment to register what he'd said, for she'd been caught up in the moment and had been delighting in the wonderful scent that was his alone.

Eun-Jeong _did_ remember—very well, in fact—and her mouth creased at the fond memory, but she wanted to hear his account of it. So, she simply replied, "Mm. What do you remember about that time, Oppa?"

"Well…," he spoke softly near her ear. His breath was a warm, gentle breeze on a spring day, one that sent pleasant tingles rampaging throughout her.

"…I remember that we were at your parents' house, and you were protesting because your parents had you in a dress and were making you take dance lessons for some party they were throwing for the museum benefactors. I guess they thought it would be cute and fun to teach you, but you had other plans…"

Eun-Jeong released a goodhearted scoff. "Yes, I wasn't really keen on the idea. I just wanted to go outside and play…"

"I remember that I was over playing with Jae Jin," he continued, while holding her near, "…and your appa asked Jae Jin and me to be partners to you and Yeong-Hui, while he demonstrated with your eomma. I ended up as _your_ partner," Seok-Young smiled at her.

"Yes, I remember," Eun-Jeong fondly nodded, and the smile could be heard in her voice.

"You were wearing this...poofy ball gown…," Seok-Young chuckled warmly, as he raised his eyes skyward and called back the image of a young Eun-Jeong.

Eun-Jeong gave a slight groan, but his smile softened her.

"It was this…sea-foam green, organza and tulle ball gown, if I'm not mistaken…," he spoke wistfully.

 _Wow, good memory, Oppa…_

"Ohh, you even know all the terms, huh, Oppa?"

Seok-Young let out an awkward laugh. "I hope that doesn't make me sound less manly, but you don't grow up hanging around all the cultured, society-types our parents are forced to interact with without picking up a term or two."

Eun-Jeong chuckled. "That's true. And…it doesn't make you seem less manly…"

He gazed upon her with affection, and she shyly glanced away, smiling to herself.

She scoffed. "Oh, I hated wearing that dress… I was such a tomboy back then, and on top of that, I thought it was kind of ugly…"

"On the contrary, I thought it looked really pretty on you."

"You did?" she met his eyes—they were completely sincere looking.

"Yes, I did."

Eun-Jeong bit her lip and cast her eyes down to her feet. "Gomawo, Oppa. You know, I really don't mind dresses so much now…"

He smiled and whispered softly, "Well, I'm glad you came around to them…because you look stunning in a dress…especially this one tonight…"

Eun-Jeong swallowed hard, as a surge of emotion shot through her. What was Seok-Young trying to do to her?! Was he trying to render her a puddle on the floor right now?

* * *

Mee-Yon had been standing with Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong, but she felt she was intruding on their time together, so she'd gone for a glass of punch. She was thankful that they had invited her along with them, but she had to admit that she felt like a third wheel. But at least Yeong-Hui, Ju-Mi and Hye-Mi were there.

Still, she was happy that her brother and best friend were so happy. And she smiled as she watched their sweet little display of puppy love on the dance floor…

Mee-Yon picked up a crystal punch glass and reached for the ladle protruding from the bowl of the cherry red liquid. As she took hold of it, Mee-Yon felt a sharp poke in her ribs and jumped practically a mile. The ladle slipped from her fingers, sloshing the liquid in the bowl. When she turned to see who her assailant was, Jun-Seo was there, grinning at her with arms crossed.

"Goo Jun-Seo!" Mee-Yon set down her glass and smacked him hard on the arm. "Don't do that!"

Jun-Seo moved back slightly—to be out of range of any further strikes—and he chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you liked pop music…," she raised a brow.

"Well, there was nothing else to do," he shrugged. "Jae-Jin and Il-Hun are around here somewhere, too...," he glanced around for them. "…Besides, I figured I better show up in case you got into trouble again, Noona. You seem to have a knack for that," he said, with a haughty smirk.

Mee-Yon shoved her junior. "Why would I get into trouble? I have my oppa here."

"Well, he seems pretty preoccupied with his date…," Jun-Seo motioned to Seok-Young, who now had his arm casually draped over Eun-Jeong's shoulder.

Mee-Yon looked to the couple on the dance floor. "Yea, I suppose you're right," she mumbled. "…But it's not like I really need any _protection_. I can take care of myself!" she raised her head high and folded her arms.

The corners of Jun-Seo's mouth twitched, and he shook his head. "I'll bet…," he muttered.

…

"So...that's pretty weird, huh?" Jun-Seo commented, motioning briefly.

"What, Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong?"

"Yea… I mean, growing up with someone your whole life…and then realizing you like them all of a sudden…," Jun-Seo shot a cautious glance to Mee-Yon out of the corner of his eye.

She was staring out ahead now. "Mm, I guess so…"

Jun-Seo shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet. "Yea, _weird_ ," he reiterated.

Mee-Yon turned toward him, and their eyes met. "Well, I admit that I was kind of surprised by it, too. But they really seem to be a good couple. They make each other happy, and that makes me happy." And she smiled—for, she truly meant it.

Jun-Seo nodded and cleared his throat, looking away again. "So, did you hear how ticked Uncle Yi Jeong got at Hyung?"

"Oh yeah, I heard _all_ about that," Mee-Yon replied.

"Apparently Jae-Jin was kind of peeved at Hyung, too."

"Really?"

"Yea, it's his noona after all… But apparently he and Hyung talked, and Jae Jin gave him a warning. But he is OK with it now."

Mee-Yon nodded, "Good."

There was a long pause...

"So, you came alone then?" Jun-Seo asked.

"Yes. Well, no. I mean, I didn't come with a date, so yes, alone…"

Jun-Seo nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you ask?" she turned to him, raising a suspicious brow.

Jun-Seo shook his head. "No reason. Just making conversation," he said, and they both turned their eyes to the stage.

After a moment, Mee-Yon turned back to Jun-Seo. "By the way, Jun-Seo, you look pretty nice. You're all dressed up," she had only just taken it in that he was wearing a nice charcoal suit.

"Gomawo, Noona," Jun-Seo cast his eyes to the ground. Then, he tentatively looked back at her. He gave her a quick glance up and down.

She wore a short, coral-colored fit and flare mini dress—though not so short as to give her appa a heart attack, of course—that fell to just above her knees.

"And you um…look…really…uh…not…terrible," he stammered.

Mee-Yon gave a short laugh, knowing what he meant, "Gomawo, Jun-Seo. I'm flattered."

He nodded and turned his eyes ahead.

"Oh, but your tie is a little crooked. Let me fix it for you." And Mee-Yon grasped Jun-Seo by both arms and forcibly turned him to face her. Jun-Seo gaped at her, as she took hold of his tie with both hands and began adjusting it for him.

Jun-Seo swallowed and looked away, feeling his cheeks grow inexplicably warm.

"There, perfect!" she exclaimed, holding a proud head up as she admired her work.

"Gomawo, Noona," Jun-Seo uttered again.

Their eyes met briefly—hers the color of rich, warm brownies, and his slightly lighter in color. And Mee-Yon gave Jun-Seo a friendly pat on the back. "Now the girls won't be able to resist you, Goo Jun-Seo," Mee-Yon grinned.

"Pssshh," Jun-Seo waved her off.

"Oh, but you probably don't even like girls yet, right Jun-Seo?"

Jun-Seo gawked at Mee-Yon. "What do you think I'm a little kid or something? Of course I like girls…," he snapped his head away from her. "I'm…just keeping my options open…," he mumbled.

Mee-Yon chuckled. "You're funny, Jun-Seo. Hm, but you're still probably a little young to date for real, right…?"

"Am not!" Jun-Seo protested, stronger than he'd intended.

Mee-Yon put a hand on Jun-Seo's shoulder. "Don't rush it, Goo Jun-Seo. Dating is hard… Just enjoy your childhood."

And Jun-Seo felt himself growing increasingly irritated. Who did Mee-Yon think she was, talking to him in such a way? And when did she become so _worldly_ …? She'd barely had any experience with dating…

"I could date if I wanted…and I'm not a child…," he muttered.

"Oh, yes, of course. Mianhae, Jun-Seo…," and she turned her head away.

There was an awkward silence.

To break it, Mee-Yon gave a little nervous chuckle. "Well, you're lucky then. I guess I was just going off my own experience… It was a miracle that my appa let me go on my first date, after all, and with it turning out the way it did…," Mee-Yon glanced down at her feet, "…He probably won't let me go on another one until I'm 30."

"Wow, that's pretty old," Jun-Seo commented, and they both laughed. It seemed to break the tension.

"Yea, well, don't say that in front of our parents," Mee-Yon smirked.

They shared another chuckle, and then there was silence again.

Jun-Seo observed Mee-Yon—she was facing the stage again, and her eyes were glued there. Jun-Seo opened his mouth to speak. "Noona, would you—?"

But she appeared to have seen something that caught her attention, and she cut him off. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me, Jun-Seo!" And she clapped him on the back and walked off.

...

"…want to dance…?" he finished sullenly, as he watched her walk away. Jun-Seo sighed and went to look for Jae Jin and Il-Hun, figuring they were off talking to some girls somewhere.

* * *

Aidan and Aria had taken a break from song and dance and were speaking to the audience again. And Aidan was responding to a question about their songs.

"Ah yes, some people ask us…'isn't it strange that you are brother and sister and yet you perform a lot of love songs?' Well, I always say to them, 'no it's not strange for us at all.' Yes, we do have a lot of romantic love songs—and we both have our own personal experiences with romantic love—but we also have a lot of songs focusing upon the love and support of a family…"

Aidan paused. "Aria and I are very close," he continued, "We know everything about each other, including details about our love lives," Aidan gave a little laugh. "But we do try to preserve the other's privacy…"

The announcer translated, and the audience's curiosity was piqued.

"Many reporters have done articles on us," Aidan proceeded, "and they've separated us, hoping to drag out more intimate details from the other…," Aidan chuckled and looked to Aria. And she smirked over at him.

"It's true," Aria cut in. "They always ask me things like, 'Aria, is your brother Aidan seeing anyone special?' she chuckled.

The interpreter again translated.

"And she always says the same thing," Aidan finished for her, "She always tells them, 'my brother is not seeing anyone at the moment, but he is open to finding his soulmate…"

The crowd oohed.

"But then she tells them that she doesn't know if there is truly anyone out there who she approves of, since I am so special to her…," Aidan laughed and put a hand on Aria's shoulder. She smiled affectionately over at him.

"My sister is entirely too concerned for me… And I think she gives me entirely too much credit… I'm really not anything special; I'm just a regular guy. Don't you think?" he directed the question to the audience, holding out the mic.

The audience responded with loud clapping and cheers, amidst shouts of 'We love you, Aidan!'

And Aidan revealed his flawless smile before speaking again. "Perhaps my soulmate is even in this audience tonight… What do all of you think?" Aidan winked.

And the crowd went wild…

Aidan grinned and allowed the crowd to settle down before speaking again. "And then Aria here," he squeezed her shoulder. "…well, though she has tons of guys interested in her, I don't allow any of them to date her because I am a very protective oppa… I don't think I can approve of anyone for her, either," he chuckled.

"Oh, go on, Aidan! Don't be silly!" Aria gave her brother a playful shove. "I see lots of great guys out there tonight!" Aria took a good look and blew some kisses—a move which was met by whooping and wolf whistles from the males in the crowd.

The announcer translated and then whispered something to Aidan. Aidan nodded.

…

* * *

"Oh, I am told that it's time for the special event," Aidan announced to the crowd. He stood there, hands at his sides and beaming at the audience, while a stagehand came out with a container for a drawing. And it was announced that one of the lucky girls in the audience would be selected to come up on stage and meet Aidan in person…

The F4 girls, Seok-Young, and Jun-Seo all stood together.

"A drawing?" Eun-Jeong questioned aloud. "I didn't know about that..."

They watched as a slip of paper was pulled from the container.

"And the winner is…number 47, So Eun-Jeong!" the announcer called out. The others all spun around to face Eun-Jeong, mouths agape.

"Eh?!" Eun-Jeong's eyes shot to the stage.

"You won, Unnie!" Hye-Mi screeched, and she jumped up and down, clutching Eun-Jeong's hands and then hugging her. Ju-Mi and Mee-Yon smiled and patted Eun-Jeong on the back; the boys looked between each other.

"So Eun-Jeong, come on up!" the stagehand beckoned, looking around for the winner.

"Go on, Eun-Jeong-ah!" Mee-Yon encouraged, smiling brightly.

"Yes, go, go!" Ju-Mi insisted, as she, Yeong-Hui, and Hye-Mi began pushing Eun-Jeong toward the stage.

"But, I didn't even enter a drawing…," Eun-Jeong protested, and she shot a glance back at Seok-Young over her shoulder. They stared at one another, as if she was being dragged away to be tortured like a prisoner of war.

"Everyone who buys a ticket to the dance is entered, silly!" Hye-Mi explained. "Ohh, you're so lucky, Unnie!" Hye-Mi squealed. "I'll have to live vi-vi— _what was that word_ —vicariously through you, I guess…"

Eun-Jeong took a last look at Seok-Young, who was simply watching her. And then she turned and slowly approached the stage to claim her highly coveted prize…

Seok-Young watched Eun-Jeong step nervously onto the stage from beside Jun-Seo. She was led up the stairs and over to the pretty boy pop star at center stage. Aidan smiled at Eun-Jeong, and she gave him a polite bow. Then, he coolly took her hand, leaned forward, and placed a soft, chaste kiss upon her knuckle.

Seok-Young instantly frowned.

Then, Aidan placed a hand upon the small of Eun-Jeong's back, as he led her over to a stool that had been brought out. He gently sat her down and rested a hand upon her shoulder.

Seok-Young's brow furrowed and he felt his body tensing up all over… It was that unpleasant feeling again… _jealousy_ …

But that was foolish, wasn't it? He had no reason to be jealous of some pop star, other than the fact that he was currently touching his girl…

And the announcer began a little Q&A between Aidan and Eun-Jeong.

* * *

When his curiosity got the better of him, Seok-Young began inadvertently wandering closer to the stage, and Jun-Seo followed him. He hadn't been able to find Il-Hun and Jae-Jin yet.

Seok-Young settled in at the right side of the stage, at the bottom of the stairs leading to the backstage entrance. Seok-Young folded his arms and watched. Jun-Seo stood next to him.

"Hyung, are you just going to take that?" Jun-Seo motioned toward Aidan onstage from beside Seok-Young.

Seok-Young shrugged. "What would you have me do, Jun-Seo? Rush the stage and pick a fight with him?"

…

Seok-Young shook his head. "No, I'd only embarrass her and _myself_ …and not to mention, I'd be dragged off by security before I could even get up there…," he muttered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Hyung…"

"Or, perhaps do you think I should wait until after the show and jump him…?" Seok-Young suggested sarcastically.

Jun-Seo stroked his chin, as if he was actually considering it as a viable option. Then he shook his head. "Well…no, I'm not saying that, Hyung!"

"Besides, it's just a silly contest. It's just a performance… It doesn't mean anything…," Seok-Young replied, as his eyes darted between Aidan and Eun-Jong.

Still, why did he feel so uneasy…? Why did he feel like he was convincing himself—rather than Jun-Seo—of something?

Jun-Seo shrugged. "I guess so. He's being kind of touchy-feely with Eun-Jeong Noona though, don't you think? If it was my girl…," Jun-Seo began but did not finish the sentence.

Seok-Young tightened his mouth and remained silent.

And then an idea popped into Jun-Seo's head. "Hyung! Do you want me to at least play a trick on him tonight at home?" he suggested with a devious grin.

Seok-Young exhaled. "No, don't do that, Jun-Seo."

"Fine…," Jun-Seo mumbled, disappointed. He folded his arms and turned his eyes back to the stage.

And Seok-Young continued to watch closely…

...

* * *

"Annyeong, Goo Jun-Seo-ssi," a honeyed female voice came from behind Jun-Seo and Seok-Young.

They spun around to see _Aria_ standing right behind them…

She was a petite thing, and her face was a piece of porcelain, one worthy of a museum. Neither the Goo nor Yoon boy could deny that she was a beautiful sight to behold, kind of like looking at a sunset…

"Oh, ann-annyeong, Aria-yang," Jun-Seo lowered his eyes and fidgeted with a nervous energy.

Aria smiled. "You don't have to be so formal, Goo Jun-Seo-ssi," she replied.

"You either," he said, glancing away.

"Gomawo. After all, I'm staying at your house, and you've seen me in my pajamas…," and her smile turned into a smirk.

Jun-Seo could have died of embarrassment right then and there, but he did his utmost to hide it. He put on a proud demeanor, but it wasn't fooling Seok-Young.

Seok-Young raised a brow at Jun-Seo, who was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with her. And then Jun-Seo suddenly excused himself—holding his head high and poking out his chest—informing them that he was going to _wander around_ …

After Jun-Seo left, Seok-Young grinned and shook his head. He'd found it rather entertaining to watch Jun-Seo squirm in shyness. And he turned to Aria. He bowed and prepared to introduce himself but before he could, she gasped.

"You're Yoon Seok-Young, right?!" her sapphire eyes sparkled under shimmery gold eyeshadow.

Seok-Young's brow wrinkled. "Yes," and he bowed again.

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness!" she bowed. "Annyeonghaseyo, Yoon Seok-Young-ssi!"

"It's OK, you can drop the ssi for me, too," he replied politely.

Aria smiled. "Alright then, **Yoon Seok-Young** ," she pronounced each part with emphasis.

"Um, forgive me, but how did you know who I was…?" Seok-Young asked.

"Well, it was sort of a lucky guess," she said, with a smile. "However, you do greatly resemble your father…"

"You know my father?"

"Of him," Aria corrected. "I've only seen photos, but we are looking forward to meeting him soon. You know, my brother really admires your father…"

"He does?"

"Yes, Aidan loves orchestral music and going to the symphony. He actually plays several instruments quite well, too. He always used to say he didn't even like pop music, and now he is a pop star…," Aria gave a short laugh. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Yes…," Seok-Young replied, but his eyes were on Eun-Jeong and Aidan again. Aidan had just laughed about something Eun-Jeong said and then had tucked her hair aside so that he could place his hand upon her shoulder.

"Oh, should I speak with you in Korean or English?" Aria asked.

"Either is fine."

"OK. I am better with English, but I studied Korean a lot. I warn you that it might turn into some sort of hybrid, though," she laughed. "Because I forget certain words sometimes…"

"Hm?" Seok-Young muttered, distracted. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized in cutely broken English. And he bowed profusely when he realized that she had been speaking but he'd been barely listening.

Aria studied Seok-Young, as he gazed intently upon the stage.

"You seem upset," and she reached out to touch his arm.

"Oh, no I'm OK," Seok-Young shook his head and shot her a halfhearted smile.

"Is that your girlfriend up there?" Aria asked, as she gestured to Eun-Jeong on the stage.

Eun-Jeong had just looked up at Aidan with a faint smile.

"Yes," Seok-Young replied immediately, still fixing his eyes upon the stage. "Well, it's just beginning…and sort of complicated…but yes, she is," he nodded with certainty, yet he was _uncertain_ as to why he was rambling on so…

Aria cocked her head to the side. "I see," and she smiled at Seok-Young. She observed him for another moment, while he watched Eun-Jeong and Aidan on the stage, before asking, "Would you like to go backstage?"

…

"Excuse me? Oh, well, I don't know…"

"You'll have a better view."

"Alright, well, I suppose so… Kamsahamnida," he bowed. And Aria led Seok-Young backstage by the hand.

* * *

Just then, the house lights dimmed and went out entirely. A brightly colorful display sprung up on the large video screen like flowers, and Eun-Jeong was immediately surrounded by dancing neon hearts. Then, a spotlight illuminated Aidan—the crowd pulled out their camera phones—and a CD began to play in the background.

Aria stood next to Seok-Young backstage. As soon as she heard the melody, her nose crinkled in confusion. "Oh, this song?" she asked of herself, incredulous. "I didn't know he was singing _this one_ … I wonder why he chose it…," she murmured.

And Seok-Young had to admit that he was curious. "Forgive me, I don't mean to be rude, but is this an unusual song choice?"

"Hm? Oh, well, yes…," Aria placed a finger to her chin. "I suppose it is… He's…never sung it live. He wrote it for his first girlfriend, his first love…"

Seok-Young's brow furrowed and he gripped onto the wall beside him.

* * *

It was then that Aidan announced that he would be singing a song he'd written himself, one that had special meaning for him. An acoustic guitarist and small string ensemble began playing softly in the background along with his CD.

Aidan shut his eyes and began to sing to the crowd. _"I still remember…the first time I saw your face…"_

Aidan's voice was like velvet… It started out soft but then grew—rising higher and higher—bursting forth from the speakers and penetrating the walls surrounding them…

He opened his eyes and continued to sing…

Eun-Jeong sat onstage, perfectly still—with her hands in her lap—and mesmerized by Aidan's song…

It was a song about young love—of secret smiles, looks of longing, hand-holding, and first kisses—soft and tender and perfect…

And Eun-Jeong had to admit that Aidan was singing about everything _she_ was currently feeling for Seok-Young—with an unrivaled passion that could only come from personal experience. She shivered, as the haunting melody touched her down to her very soul…

Then, Aidan began walking slowly, smoothly along the stage and toward Eun-Jeong. He reached out his hand as he approached, singing to her…

Aidan continued along his course but stopped—just once, and only for a moment—to direct his song out to the crowd. And then he turned back to Eun-Jeong. His piercing eyes focused upon her, as if she was the only one in the room…

Eun-Jeong felt herself begin to tremble lightly, whether from nervousness about being onstage or from the smoldering look Aidan was currently giving her, she wasn't sure…

He made his way to her—steadfast—and she found herself growing more and more nervous with each step he took…

Eun-Jeong swallowed hard and shrunk down a bit when Aidan reached her. He stood over her, with the hint of a smile upon his full lips, and she simply stared up at him with large, doe eyes. Aidan brushed a finger— _ever so softly_ —along Eun-Jeong's cheek…

He sang, _"Your beautiful smile…the look upon your face…your soft touch…"_

Then, Aidan stepped behind Eun-Jeong. He directed the chorus to the audience, as he brushed his fingers slowly through her hair. And a shiver shot through Eun-Jeong that made her feel utterly ashamed…

…

Eun-Jeong had never been the type of girl to swoon over pop stars, or _anyone_ for that matter—not until Seok-Young, at least... And ever since falling for Seok-Young she'd only had eyes for _him_ …

But as Aidan stood before her now, Eun-Jeong had to admit that he was certainly nice to look at—no girl could deny that, or fault her for thinking so… He had a nice voice and a gentle touch, too, along with some strange charisma—that made her knees go weak and her heart abruptly flutter…

And those fleeting feelings had her completely wracked with guilt…

Yes, Aidan truly appeared to be the ideal guy—the epitome of perfection—and everything any girl could ever want… But then again, she knew absolutely _nothing_ about him…so it was merely a physical attraction, wasn't it?

Regardless, she felt shallow and awful.

She thought of Seok-Young…

How could she be so horrible to her beloved Oppa?! And she wondered if she should admit to Oppa that she found Aidan attractive? She wanted to always be honest with Seok-Young, after all. But she didn't want to hurt him either…

Would he think she didn't love him…? Would he think her unfaithful…? Would he be angry with her…?

She felt sick just thinking about it, and the knot that had formed in her stomach from being onstage hardened and twisted further. And it forced Eun-Jeong back to her senses. She must have looked _crazy,_ too, for she literally shook it off.

She put on a smile and smoothed out her dress.

Aidan was on his second verse now, but thoughts of Seok-Young kept creeping into Eun-Jeong's head—things like…how incredibly handsome Oppa looked tonight, and more importantly, the way he made her _feel…_

And she looked for Seok-Young in the crowd, but she couldn't see him through the darkness…

Even this flawless boy before her now—and the fluttery feeling he had given her—could never diminish what she felt for Seok-Young. Those brief sensations were _nothing_ compared to what Seok-Young did to her… And the two couldn't possibly be compared—it wasn't even a contest. With Aidan it was merely butterflies, with Seok-young it was fireworks…

And there she was, off dreaming of Seok-Young again, while the pop prince serenaded her…

If Aidan was a sickness, Seok-Young was a full-blown disease—one she never wanted to be cured of…

 _It must be_ ** _love_** _, not infatuation—as Appa had said—it has to be_ …., she thought. _Appa_ ** _was_** _wrong…_

* * *

Seok-Young gripped unwittingly tighter to the wall, frowning, as he watched Aidan and Eun-Jeong's interaction.

Aria suddenly placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Yoon Seok-Young. My brother is not really what he appears," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"He's very friendly, but he's not really as flirtatious as he comes across. It's all part of the act, his stage persona… He's not some ladies' man out to seduce every girl he comes across, like one might think of him. Oh, he is very popular with the ladies, obviously…but in reality, my brother is actually a bit _shy_ with girls he really likes…"

Seok-Young stared at Aria in disbelief, and then he turned his gaze back to the stage.

Sensing he didn't believe her, she replied, "It's true. Aidan is actually quite sincere with girls and very loyal. He's only ever had one girlfriend…" Aria hesitated before continuing on, "…He was deeply in love with her. They were together for about a year, and then she broke his heart. She cheated on him and dumped him for another guy."

Seok-Young turned back to Aria and put on a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea… He took it really hard and was depressed for a good six months about it, but he managed to get through it _somehow_. Well, _this girl_ ," Aria sneered. "…she tried to come back to him a few months later. He had just gotten famous, so he didn't trust that she was being sincere with him—and I'm glad he didn't trust her… I'll bet she's really kicking herself now. But sad as it is, I'm glad he found out what she was really like before he got in too deep…"

Aria shook her head and folded her arms across her womanly chest. "I really don't know why he's singing this song…," she mused. "I suppose he's trying to prove that he's over it now…"

And she let out a small sigh. "Oh, and don't worry, Yoon Seok-Young. Aidan knows his boundaries with girls and with the fans."  
Seok-Young nodded to her. Then, he focused back upon the stage, and he and Aria watched from behind the scenes, as Aidan continued to deliver his powerful love song to So Eun-Jeong…

* * *

Eun-Jeong had forcibly returned her attention to Aidan when she didn't see Seok-Young around.

"That night…as we held each other under the light of the moon...," Aidan sang, resting a hand briefly upon Eun-Jeong's shoulder. He removed the hand and then placed it over his heart, while singing straight from it…

Then, Aidan moved to stand in front of Eun-Jeong, facing her and leaning down slightly to gain her full attention. And Eun-Jeong could see Aidan's face clearly. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue. She had never seen such eyes in person—and she wondered if they were natural.

Seok-Young's eyes were a very different color, but equally beautiful—even more so for Eun-Jeong. And she constantly found herself getting lost in them, sometimes even forgetting what she meant to say.

At the next verse, his song grew sad…

Aidan's handsome face twisted with his words—and Eun-Jeong swore she saw the hint of tears glistening in those sparkling sapphire orbs. Eyes that had once been soft, gentle, and a little playful were sad now…

His song clearly told a story—one beautiful, yet tragic. And Eun-Jeong found herself wondering what terrible ordeal Aidan had been through…

Aidan's melodic voice built to a powerful crescendo that threatened to bring down the rafters of the school gymnasium… He turned to face the crowd again, shutting his eyes tight and belting out a chorus of, "Saranghae, saranghae, saranghaeeee…" And his sonorous voice peaked, as the song reached its climax and Aidan demonstrated the full potential of his incredible vocal range.

Finally, the song drew to a close, and Aidan lowered his voice. He turned back to Eun-Jeong. Facing her and leaning in closer, he finished with a final—much softer and sweeter—"Saranghae, _my first love_ , saranghae…"

* * *

It had been a strange feeling for Eun-Jeong—having a boy sing of his love to her… Of course, she knew Aidan didn't mean any of those words; he wasn't directing them at her. He was only performing, but still, she had expected—and hoped—to first hear those words from Seok-Young. But that was so silly, for this meant absolutely nothing at all…

* * *

And Eun-Jeong simply stared up at Aidan. His breathing was slightly escalated, and he seemed emotionally affected by his own song… She looked deep into his eyes, attempting to figure him out through the so-called windows to his soul... And he gazed down into hers for a moment, as if he was only just realizing that he had revealed some deep, dark, private part of himself.

But Aidan's demeanor instantly changed when the crowd began to clap and cheer wildly. And he was cheerful again, smiling vividly at the audience as he thanked them and took a bow.

* * *

Backstage, a stagehand approached Aria and whispered something to her.

"Oh no, oh no!" Aria exclaimed.

"What is it?" Seok-Young asked.

"My piano player had a family emergency and had to leave! Everything is OK, but he won't get back in time, and now I don't have someone to accompany me during my solo...Aidan doesn't play piano... Oh, and I was really looking forward to performing this one, too…"

"Well, I play the piano…," Seok-Young began.

"Oh! Really?! Yoon Seok-Young, could you possibly…would you…accompany me?" she clasped her hands together and pleaded with her eyes.

"Well, alright," he nodded.

"Oh, thank you; thank you; thank you!" and she threw her arms around Seok-Young's neck. And Seok-Young went stiff.

Aria pulled back after a few seconds. "You're the best!" she exclaimed, as she took him by the hand and led him out onto the stage.

* * *

As soon as the lights came up, Eun-Jeong immediately looked for Seok-Young. She looked to the spot he'd been in, but she didn't see him there. She began frantically scanning the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen… And Eun-Jeong panicked, thinking Seok-Young had left. But no, Oppa would never do that… She looked around again and finally saw him, off to her left… He wasn't alone.

Eun-Jeong was shocked to see Aria dragging Seok-Young onto the stage with her from the backstage area. What was he doing back there with her? And why was she…holding his hand?

Eun-Jeong felt her stomach drop out at the sight…

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts? So, I wanted to add more lyrics for Aidan's song, but I'm no songwriter and just wasn't coming up with anything good, so I decided to just describe what he was singing about...so, sorry if it's not very good._**

 ** _I will see what I can do, but I probably won't get another chapter of anything else out this week, and then Sunday I'm leaving for South Korea for 10 days, yay! So, that may put me a bit behind._**

* * *

 ** _Teaser for the Next Two Chapters: The pop stars turn things upside down when they decide to attend Shinwha for awhile._** ** _The F4 kids spend time with the pop stars and learn more about their past. Aidan's chivalrous side and Seok-Young's competitive side come out, and Seok-Young challenges Aidan in a musical competition. Seok-Young and Jun-Seo are jealous of Aidan's closeness with the girls. Aria is a bit taken with Seok-Young, and Aidan expresses his romantic interest in one of the F4 daughters..._**


	10. Heartthrobs Part I

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mamiyetty: Glad you loved it and sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this one!**_

 _ **Hokej: Glad you liked the little cliffie. And yes, South Korea was awesome!**_

 _ **Joy: Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Heartthrobs Part I**

Aidan surveyed the roaring crowd and then turned back to face Eun-Jeong. He approached her again and bowed, offering her his thanks and gifting her with his luminous smile. Eun-Jeong had to admit that she'd nearly forgotten about him entirely, for she was currently stupefied by the sight of Aria and Seok-Young walking hand in hand across the stage.

But Eun-Jeong forced a smile anyway, despite the sick feeling in her stomach, and she bowed silently back to Aidan. Then, Aidan gallantly offered his hand to help her off the stool. She took it, but—in her distraction over Seok-Young and Aria—her foot got tangled underneath and she tripped. Aidan caught her around the waist and steadied her. Eun-Jeong's cheeks heated in embarrassment, and she quickly glanced away, while giving him a polite thank you.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria made her way to centerstage with Seok-Young in tow. Seok-Young's eyes shot to Eun-Jeong and Aidan, and he watched them closely. He watched Eun-Jeong trip while getting off the stool, and his lips parted in concern. He dropped Aria's hand and prepared to rush to Eun-Jeong, but then Aidan caught her. Seok-Young's eyes narrowed slightly. Though he was thankful that she didn't fall and get hurt, he was not at all fond of seeing another guy's arms around his girl.

* * *

Aidan placed a hand upon the small of Eun-Jeong's back and led her to centerstage. And the two pairs met up in the middle. The foursome stood side by side on the edge of the stage, facing the crowd. Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young looked past the siblings to each other, while Aidan and Aria beamed at the crowd and took a few more bows—obviously loving the response they were getting. And then the pop duo presented their special guests.

While standing there, Eun-Jeong took a closer look at Aria, gazing upon her as if viewing some masterpiece. Her skin appeared soft and delicate and her features were as fine as one of Appa's creations. And Eun-Jeong truly hoped Seok-Young did not take too close of a look at the two of them together, for she knew that she could never compare to such beauty—even if Oppa and others _had_ called her beautiful before.

And Eun-Jeong _had_ been complimented on her looks before—many times, in fact. She'd even been told that she had the face of an _angel_ —like her father—by some adoring girls. But Eun-Jeong had never really believed in their sincerity, and she simply assumed they were trying to suck up to her because her father was So Yi Jeong—South Korea's famous pottery prodigy, the youngest artist to be selected by UNESCO, and inheritor of the famous Woo-Song Museum.

And Eun-Jeong had reason to be skeptical of the Shinwha girls. . .

Because Eun-Jeong and her F4 friends were revered as Shinwha royalty, she had experienced a multitude of both admiring and envious girls in the past. She'd endured false promises of friendship and had even been hurt a few times—thinking someone truly cared for her as a friend and a person, but in truth only wanted to reap the benefits of befriending an F4 daughter. And the Shinwha girls were a bit different from the Shinwha boys—namely, much more devious and prone to backstabbing.

This was one reason why the F4 girls were so close. They understood what it was like to be falsely adored. And despite being privileged, the F4 girls weren't phony. Even though they gave each other a hard time now and again, they truly cared for one another—they stuck together and would do just about anything for each other.

Yes, those were certainly big shoes of Appa's to fill—ones that Eun-Jeong never expected to actually fill. Perhaps Jae-Jin or Yeong-Hui might someday live up to Appa's reputation. After all, Jae-Jin was talented enough to take over Appa's pottery mantle, and Yeong-Hui was smart enough to be running the country someday. But as for Eun-Jeong, she knew she would never come close to Appa—in greatness or _beauty_. And she was fine with that.

As Eun-Jeong had told Uncle Ji Hoo before, she didn't really know what her calling was or where she fit into the So family—sometimes she felt like the black sheep, honesty—not that they'd ever shown her anything but unconditional love, despite her shortcomings.

But now, Eun-Jeong finally felt like she had a place—at Seok-Young Oppa's side. . .

And she was happy and satisfied with that. Perhaps she was completely unambitious and simpleminded, but ultimately she was happy with her life right now. For the time being, at least, all she really cared about was being with Oppa. . .

* * *

Aidan presented Eun-Jeong to the audience once more and thanked her. Then, he ushered her toward a stagehand. She shot one last look to Seok-Young before being led offstage.

And Seok-Young watched her walk away.

After descending the stairs, Eun-Jeong remained close to the stage, hugging herself and staring up intently. She watched Aria go to Aidan; he handed the mic off to her with a smile and then he stepped to the side of the stage, giving her the full spotlight.

Aria stood before the crowd now. She explained the situation with her piano player to everyone and introduced Seok-Young—who most knew already, from attending Shinwha—as her savior. She announced that he was going to fill in as her accompaniment. The crowd clapped wildly for Seok-Young. And Aria directed him to a large, white grand piano behind them.

Seok-Young walked over to the piano and took a seat upon the bench. Aria strolled up right behind him.

Placing one hand upon his shoulder and resting it there, she flipped through the sheet music to the song she wanted him to play. And she whispered something to him.

Eun-Jeong didn't like how close Aria had gotten to his face, nor the way she allowed both her hands to linger—entirely too long—upon his shoulders. Then, Eun-Jeong's overactive imagination kicked in, and her mind began to wander like a desert nomad, torturing her with thoughts like: _Maybe Oppa likes her… Oppa must think she's beautiful… Does Oppa think she's more beautiful than me—probably… Maybe Oppa wishes_ _ **she**_ _was his girlfriend instead… And she probably likes him, too… What if he dumps me for her?!_

Eun-Jeong cast her eyes downward; she had to literally shake off these thoughts—for sanity's sake. And she told herself she was being jealous and stupid.

 _Oppa likes me. Oppa_ _cares for me… I trust Oppa…_

 _And, so what if he thinks she's attractive!_ Hadn't _she_ just been thinking—only moments before—that _Aidan_ was attractive. She had absolutely no right to be jealous—least of all after that. Was this her punishment for having those thoughts?

Eun-Jeong turned her eyes back to the stage. Aria had returned to centerstage, and Seok-Young was seated at the piano, looking to her with his fingers poised in wait. Then, she gave him a hand signal. Seok-Young wiggled his fingers in warm-up, and then they descended upon the ivories.

As Seok-Young's fingers flew over the keys, a hauntingly beautiful melody came forth. And Eun-Jeong's crazed inner thoughts were immediately silenced.

Eun-Jeong smiled softly to herself, as she remained captivated by Seok-Young's music. She always had been. So Eun-Jeong believed that— _somehow_ —only Yoon Seok-Young could elicit such beautiful sounds from the instrument. She just knew that, were anyone else to play those same notes, it would surely not come out so utterly magnificent. And Eun-Jeong would rather listen to Seok-Young play than hear any other sound in the world.

All were silently listening to Seok-Young's opening solo, as equally entranced as Eun-Jeong. And then Aria shut her eyes and brought the mic up—to inches below her full lips—and she began to sing.

Aria's voice was as angelic as her brother's, yet higher in pitch—soprano to his tenor. Aria's voice also stirred something within Eun-Jeong, and she paid close attention to the words. Eun-Jeong glanced around briefly to the crowd—that seemed to be completely under Aria's spell now—and then she fixed her eyes upon Seok-Young.

Eun-Jeong was taking in Aria's voice, yet her eyes never left Seok-Young. She loved to _watch_ him play, too. She loved his perfect concentration. She loved the endearing way his boyish bangs fell slightly over his eyes—hiding them and making it appear as though he could not see a thing but when in reality he could. And she loved the way he _loved_ the keys—gently touching them and treating them as old friends.

Eun-Jeong continued to fixate upon Seok-Young—mesmerized—until she noticed the perfect pop princess strolling back over to him at the piano.

Aria took a seat on the bench next to Seok-Young—facing the audience, perpendicular to him—and crossed one slender leg over the other. Eun-Jeong's lips parted at the sight of Aria resting her back lightly against Seok-Young's arm while he played.

Eun-Jeong felt her insides twisting, as the intrusive thoughts began again… Even though she knew that it was foolish and terrible to think such thoughts, she couldn't help but worry that there could be something between Seok-Young and Aria.

She suddenly felt so possessive of Seok-Young. Perhaps Appa had been right… Perhaps she was far too attached to Seok-Young. And was she losing him already? So soon? It wasn't fair!

But the feeling of being in love was like no other; it was the most powerful feeling Eun-Jeong had every experienced in her 15 years of life. It was better than Christmas, her birthday, all her favorite foods—even Eomma's bulgogi stew—and better than everything else she liked in this world, all rolled into one… And at first, Eun-Jeong had happily embraced the euphoric feeling of love.

But that wasn't to say that love was _easy_ —not by any means. . .

Love made her erratic. She felt as though her heart couldn't rest, even for a moment. When _he_ was around, her heart rejoiced; when he touched her or smiled at her, it wildly attempted to escape her body, and when he wasn't around, it mourned pitifully, making her feel as though she was slowly dying inside. . .

The notion—even the slightest possibility—of losing him threatened to destory her. Seok-Young was everything to Eun-Jeong now. How had it happened so totally, so quickly, and without her knowledge? And she had to admit that it scared her. . .

Eun-Jeong knew that she couldn't lose Seok-Young; she just couldn't! Her life would feel so empty and meaningless. She wouldn't even feel like going on. . . And just the mere thought of losing him was causing Eun-Jeong to start hyperventilating.

She worked to control her rampant breathing before she went into a full-blown panic attack. _It's OK; it's OK… I'm just being silly—no, completely stupid! Get it together So Eun-Jeong,_ _you babo!_

Regardless, being out with Seok-Young tonight— _finally_ —was a dream come true, and Eun-Jeong wasn't about to let anything or _anyone_ spoil it for her—even herself. So, Eun-Jeong _forced_ herself to calm down and let Seok-Young's music pleasantly take her away once more.

Eun-Jeong made her way over to her group of friends, hoping for support and distraction from her crazy, jealous mind. They crowded around her, raving about how amazing the performance was and how lucky she was to get to go up there. Eun-Jeong nodded in agreement, but she was still focused upon Seok-Young. She was enjoying his performance immensely, but she would flinch every time Aria subtly touched or brushed against him.

This was really something that she needed to get under control. . .

…

* * *

After Seok-Young and Aria finished the song, Seok-Young stood from the piano bench. He and Aria each took a bow and exited the stage together.

"You were great out there!" Aria exclaimed to Seok-Young once backstage.

"Thank you."

"I had no idea you were so talented! Apparently, the apple does not fall from the tree…"

"What?" Seok-Young looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, it's just a saying. It means that you are a lot like your father."

Seok-Young nodded and thanked her again.

"I could use you on tour," Aria quipped with a smile. Seok-Young simply gave her a polite smile.

…

Then, Aidan came backstage for a costume change, and Aria approached him. "Oppa, this is Yoon Seok-Young!" she tugged excitedly on Aidan's sleeve, pulling him over to Seok-Young.

Aidan gave Seok-Young a wide smile, and he bowed deeply. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Yoon Seok-Young! And thank you for helping us out! You were great out there!"

Seok-Young nodded and returned with a polite bow. "Thank you. You, too."

"Oh! Oppa, the girl you sang to, that's Seok-Young's girlfriend."

"Really?"

Seok-Young nodded.

"She's very lovely," he replied. And Seok-Young thanked him.

"Excuse me, but I should really be getting back to her," Seok-Young said.

"Of course," Aidan nodded. And Aria took Seok-Young's hands in hers and vibrantly thanked him again.

Seok-Young gave her a nod and exited the backstage area and headed toward the main floor.

* * *

The F4 girls had separated temporarily and were scattered around the room. Eun-Jeong currently stood alone with Yeong-Hui by the punch table, looking all around for Seok-Young. He'd disappeared backstage, and then she'd gone looking for him but couldn't find him. So, she decided to remain in one spot so that he would have a better chance of finding her in the crowd.

Lee Chae-Won walked up to Yeong-Hui from across the room. He was a tall, thin boy with short jet-black hair with bangs, and he wore glasses. Eun-Jeong glanced to her twin, who seemed to light up as he approached. Eun-Jeong took a polite step back—to give them space—and she watched the interaction.

Chae-Won exchanged a casual, polite greeting with Eun-Jeong and then turned to Yeong-Hui. "Annyeong Yeong-Hui-ah…"

Yeong-Hui smiled shyly. "Oh, annyeong, Chae-Won Sunbae."

Chae-Won looked Yeong-Hui up and down—in an approving but not inappropriate manner. She had worn a floral dress and had her hair up, with tiny ringlets of dark hair cascading down each side of her face. "You look nice," he smiled at her.

Yeong-Hui beamed back. "Gomawo, Sunbae. You…too."

Chae-Won smiled again—even wider this time. "Did you. . . come with anyone?" he cocked his head to the side.

Yeong-Hui's eyes sparkled hopefully back at him. " _No_ , I didn't," she replied, shaking her head. And she wondered if Chae-Won would ask her to dance. "And you, Sunbae?" she asked—more eagerly than she'd intended.

He glanced toward the punch table and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, yes, actually, I came with Ha Ji-Su. . ."

"Oh," Yeong-Hui muttered, and her smile faded completely away.

"But—," he began.

"That's nice!" Yeong-Hui cut him off in an overly bubbly fashion, "She's a nice girl," and Yeong-Hui plastered on the fakest of smiles.

He placed a hand behind his head. "Yes, she is. But, would _you_ like to dance, Yeong-Hui-ah?" Chae-Won shuffled lightly from side to side. "…I'm sure Ji-Su wouldn't mind a bit."

" **No** , thank you," Yeong-Hui replied immediately, as she felt herself begin to well up. "You should…get back to your date, Sunbae," Yeong-Hui added, in a frosty tone. Then, she gave him a formal bow and walked off.

Eun-Jeong's face saddened, as she watched her twin walk away, and she pondered whether or not she should go after her.

"Wait, Yeong-Hui-ah!" Chae-Won called after her, but she didn't stop. "But, she and I…we're… _just friends_ …," he muttered sullenly under his breath. But Eun-Jeong heard.

Chae-Won looked hopelessly to Eun-Jeong, and she waved him on—as if to suggest he go after her immediately and clear it up. When he stood there frozen for a moment, Eun-Jeong stepped forward and gave him a light push. Chae-Won looked back at her. She gave him a faint smile; he nodded and walked resolutely off. Eun-Jeong tightened her lips and then released another small sigh.

 _I hope they work it out…_

* * *

Seok-Young finally returned to Eun-Jeong, after a period of nearly 15 minutes. "Oppa!" her eyes shone in happy relief.

He placed a hand upon her arm. "I'm sorry about that, Eun-Jeong-ah. Aria asked me to fill in, and then I couldn't find you for a little while in the crowd."

"It's OK, Oppa. You were amazing up there!"

He smiled. "Gomawo."

There was an awkward silence—as neither wanted to bring up their foolish jealousy—and they both glanced around the room in separate directions.

Eun-Jeong noticed Gun Mi Na, standing 10 or so feet away with a group of older girls. Mi Na looked over and saw them there together, but Seok-Young didn't seem to notice her. Eun-Jeong caught Mi Na's eyes. Mi Na gave Eun-Jeong the dirtiest of looks and then turned her back on her.

Eun-Jeong released another sigh and then turned back to Seok-Young, and he asked her if she'd like to dance again.

* * *

After the dance, Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong were taken back to the So mansion by Seok-Young's driver. On the way there, they simply enjoyed the silence, while casting extraneous glances at each other. Seok-Young particularly enjoyed how the moonlight would softly illuminate Eun-Jeong's pretty facial features. He hung his arm over the armrest and casually slipped his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers. She looked at him and shyly smiled. Then, she gazed out her window, grinning like mad as she enjoyed the warmth and feel of their hands touching.

Upon arrival at Eun-Jeong's home, Seok-Young exited first and opened the door for her. He took her hand and extra carefully helped her out of the SUV—ensuring she didn't fall—and then he walked her to her front door. They lingered there for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

With a sigh, Seok-Young finally spoke, "I'm so sorry that our first date got messed up…," and he hung his head slightly.

"No, it didn't get messed up, Oppa. I had a great time!" _In fact, it was perfect, Oppa…because I was with you… It doesn't ever matter what we do…_

He smiled affectionately at her.

But she suddenly worried that _he'd_ had a bad time. "But why…why do you say that, Oppa?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, it just wasn't exactly what I had in mind…"

Eun-Jeong nodded solemnly, lowering her eyes and adjusting the strap of her small hand bag on her shoulder.

Then, Seok-Young sighed, and he suddenly took her hands in his own. Eun-Jeong flushed. "But, I don't think this actually counts as a first date. I think we should try again."

"Try again?"

"Yes," he looked down into her warm, chocolate eyes.

"What did you have in mind, Oppa?"

"Well, I have some thoughts," he said, as he squeezed her hands. "First of all, it should…you know…be _just us_ —no large crowds and _definitely_ no guys serenading you with love songs," Seok-Young gave a wry smile.

Eun-Jeong smirked, secretly pleased that he seemed to be a bit jealous. _And no girls touching you either, Oppa…_

"Yes, about that, Oppa… Mianhae. But you don't have to worry because…," she paused. "Even if a hundred guys serenaded me, I'd only want you…" Eun-Jeong snapped her head instantly away from him, unable to believe she'd made such a bold and sappy statement.

Seok-Young's lips parted, and he brought one hand up to cup her cheek. "Eun-Jeong-ah…," he uttered, and he smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back and then glanced downward, her eyelashes fluttering as he held her face in his hand.

Seok-Young opened his mouth again. He hesitated before speaking assuredly, "Besides, if any guy is going to sing to you, it should be me."

Eun-Jeong bit down lightly on her lip. "You…want to sing to me, Oppa?"

Seok-Young released her hands and clasped his behind his back, swaying gently. "Well, sure… _sometime_ …," and he grinned at her.

"I'd like that very much, Oppa," Eun-Jeong spoke tenderly. "And I'd love to go on another first date with you," she bobbed her head up and down in eager agreement.

Seok-Young smiled brightly at her, and she glanced shyly to the side—sometimes his flawless smile was simply too much for her.

Then, he placed his hands upon her shoulders and spoke with determination, "When I turn 16 next month, Eun-Jeong-ah, I'd like to take you out _for real_. Appa already said I could borrow the motorcycle, if it is OK with your appa." Seok-Young seemed excited, as if he had planned it all out perfectly in his head—and he probably had.

Eun-Jeong definitely did not want to wait _a whole month_ to go on another date with him! Still, she was thrilled by the prospect—it sounded so romantic. Eun-Jeong smiled widely, as she threw her arms around him and settled into his comfortable warmth. "Oppa…," she muttered tenderly. "That sounds _perfect_!"

And it truly did; she absolutely could not wait.

 _But I don't have high hopes for Appa_ _allowing it—not the motorcycle, at least_ …, she thought.

"You do look really beautiful tonight," Seok-Young said.

Eun-Jeong blushed. "Thank you, Oppa. And you look really handsome," she glanced shyly away.

"But…," he surveyed her," you also look cold." Seok-Young took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, rubbing her now covered arms in a brisk yet tender fashion.

Eun-Jeong gazed up at him timidly. Then, she remembered something and—breaking the increasing romantic tension—she declared, "Oh, I have something for you, Oppa!"

Eun-Jeong dug into her handbag. She pulled out a rectangular box, which was decorated with a large cerulean ribbon—his favorite color.

Seok-Young thanked Eun-Jeong and opened the box to reveal the chocolates personally created by Eun-Jeong.

"Did you make these?" he asked.

Eun-Jeong nodded.

"They look amazing," he smiled brightly at her.

"Gomawo, Oppa. I hope you enjoy them!" she exclaimed.

He smiled again and tucked the chocolates behind his back in one hand.

"Well," Seok-Young checked his watch outside of the So door, "Looks like I have _one_ more minute until I have to drop you off." He took a step closer to her, and they stared into one another's eyes. And she was so caught up in the moment—in his eyes, his smile. . .

"I wish I could kiss you, Eun-Jeong-ah," he whispered, and she blushed for about the millionth time since she'd fallen for him. "But I'm not supposed to," he added sorrowfully.

Eun-Jeong's eyes shot to the ground, and she nodded. "I know, Oppa."

"I normally don't break rules, but you should know that the temptation is great. I wonder if I _should_ this time…," he mused—almost to himself.

Eun-Jeong's eyes shot back up to meet his, and she felt her face grow warm. "O-ppa…"

Seok-Young grinned and glanced up to her parents' bedroom window. "I…might break the rules; however, who knows who could be watching right now? But you know…," and Seok-Young stroked his chin thoughtfully, "…your appa said no _kissing_ , which indicates plural or extended kissing, so maybe one quick kiss would be OK…," he smirked at her playfully and then glanced to the window again.

Eun-Jeong felt her face getting hotter by the second—it spread all the way to her ears and down her neck.

She gaped and gave him a light shove, to—once again—ease the tension. "You're so bad, Oppa! Trying to get off on a technicality…," she chastised, "Who knew Yoon Seok-Young was such naughty boy?!" And she immediately looked away from him.

Seok-Young chuckled. "Alright, as you wish. I guess I'll play by the rules…"

Eun-Jeong suddenly felt a bit disappointed. _Oh, why did I have to open my big mouth?!_

But then, he leaned down and in slightly to meet her eyes, " _This time_ anyway…"

Eun-Jeong swallowed the thick lump in her throat and looked away again.

When Eun-Jeong couldn't seem to look at him, he turned her face gently back with a finger. At his touch, she responded and stared up into his warm brown eyes. Her heart leapt when—seconds later—he began to lean in…

Was he really going to kiss her?!

Eun-Jeong's eyelashes fluttered in anticipation. With her eyes shut tight in wait, she froze. And he proceeded to place a delicate kiss upon her forehead.

Once she felt his lips part from the soft skin of her forehead, she tentatively opened her eyes and met his. He smiled down at her and whispered, "I decided to just _bend_ the rules a little…," and then he winked at her.

Eun-Jeong considered smacking him for teasing her like that, _yet again_. . .

What was he doing to her—making her think he was going to kiss her on the lips?! It couldn't be good for her heart… And he was always doing things like that to her! He certainly knew how to torture her—and apparently greatly enjoyed it…

But the forehead kiss had been so wonderful itself that she decided to let it go, _this time_ … Grinning faintly to herself, she mentally vowed to get back at him for his teasing someday.

Then, Seok-Young caught her off-guard by taking her hand. He bent gallantly, and placed a kiss upon her knuckle. He looked up at her—his lips still lightly caressing her hand—and their eyes met again. Eun-Jeong could feel her heart drumming within her chest. _Aigoo!_ _This couldn't be good for my heart, either…_

Seok-Young broke the hand kiss and straightened. "I decided to bend the rules just once more tonight," he quipped. And then he grew serious, "Goodnight, Eun-Jeong-ah. Sleep well," and he turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Oppa! Gomawo!" she shouted to him vibrantly, as he walked away. He glanced back at her over his shoulder, smiled, and gave her a stationary wave.

Once he was 10 or 15 feet away, Eun-Jeong leaned against her front door; she placed a hand over her heart and sighed, as she looked after him. " _Goodnight, Oppa. Saranghae_ …," she whispered into the night.

* * *

With a dreamy smile on her face, Eun-Jeong entered the So household.

"How was the dance?" Yi Jeong asked, as she walked in. Eun-Jeong jumped slightly. Her appa was seated on the living room couch. She hadn't even noticed him there.

Eun-Jeong tried to be casual, but she had a stupid grin on her face. She bit down on her lip and then answered. "It was great, Appa."

Yi Jeong stared at her for a moment—observing her—and he nodded. "Good. I'm glad," and a smile formed upon the ex-Casanova's face.

He went back to the paper he'd been reading but spoke again before she could leave. "Yoon Seok-Young was a gentleman?" he asked, glancing up and raising a brow.

"Of course, Appa," she nodded readily. _Aside from tormenting me endlessly…_

Yi Jeong smiled faintly and stood. "Good, I assumed as much. Now, off to bed with you."

Eun-Jeong nodded and bowed. She went to leave but then turned back, and she ran to Yi Jeong. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist and stared up at him with one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen in his life. "Gomawo, Appa! For letting me go…I had such a great time! Gomawo!" and she practically had tears in her eyes—happy tears.

Yi Jeong couldn't help but match her smile in width. "You're welcome, Eun-Jeong-ah," and he kissed the top of her head. "Now, go on. Get some sleep…"

* * *

Eun-Jeong headed up to her room and closed the door. She suddenly had a thought and went to the window, pulling back the curtain slightly. Her lips parted when she noticed that Seok-Young was still outside, standing below her window and looking up. Eun-Jeong gave a happy laugh-cry and then opened the window fully.

"Oppa!" she called down, beaming, "What are you doing?"

Seok-Young placed a hand behind his neck and shuffled his feet slightly—embarrassed at having been caught lingering there outside her window. "Oh, um, well…I was just…"

"Just what, Oppa? Come on, out with it!" she toyed.

He took a deep breath and said, "Well, I just…wasn't ready to go yet. I wasn't ready for the night to end, but I didn't want you to be late, so…," he exhaled. "And I like it, being here…outside your window…"

Eun-Jeong felt like she was bursting with happiness, but she tempered it. "Oh, I see," she called back. But she was still unable to wipe her smile.

Seok-Young stuck his hands into his pockets and swayed from side to side for a moment. Eun-Jeong smiled to herself, as she watched him fidget nervously. It was sweet and cute and entertaining. She leaned against her windowsill and craned her neck to better see him. "Whatcha doing down there?" she giggled.

Seok-Young kicked at the dirt. "Nothing, really…," he called back.

He felt like an idiot—just loitering there—but he had something to get off his chest.

Eun-Jeong continued to lean against the sill, gazing down upon him with sparkling eyes. Not that she couldn't stand there and stare at him all night, but she did wonder what he was up to and how long he would remain there. Unable to resist teasing him a bit like he always did to her, she shouted down, "What, did you forget something, Oppa?"

He hesitated but then replied, "Yes! Yes, I did! I did forget something!"

"Oh, what is it?"

He placed a hand beside his face, "I…forgot to tell you…that I…think I…love you," he stammered and then more assuredly called up, "No, I don't just _think_ so; I **do**! I love you, So Eun-Jeong!"

"Oppa…," Eun-Jeong quickly tore herself away from the window, allowing the curtain to gently fall closed. Her heart was pounding hard—and faster than she'd ever felt it go.

* * *

Seok-Young's lips parted, and he hung his head. _She didn't say it back,_ ** _and_** _she closed the curtains…_ He sighed, and—thinking his confession must have scared her—he began to walk dejectedly away. _Babo!_

* * *

Eun-Jeong leaned hard against the wall on the side of the window, clutching at her throbbing chest. Without another thought, she went back to the window and pulled open the curtain. Seok-Young was walking off, with his shoulders hunched slightly and hands in pockets.

"Oppa!" she called out to him. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to look up at her over his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Oppa! I love you like crazy!" Eun-Jeong quickly squeezed her eyes shut; she inwardly groaned at how fervent she was.

Still, she was soaring… They had never spoken those words to one another—well, she had, but only through the lyrics of a song…

She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked down at Seok-Young. He was smiling sweetly up at her. Then, he touched two fingers to his lips and raised his hand, as if sending her a kiss. Eun-Jeong flushed and blew a kiss back. And then he smiled again, waved, and headed toward his vehicle.

After Seok-young walked away, Eun-Jeong drew the curtains closed. But, she took one last peek, in order to catch one last glimpse of him.

Eun-Jeong finally shut the window for the night and collapsed onto her bed, giggling ecstatically and covering her face with her hands. Completely giddy, she grabbed her pillow, squeezed it tight, and buried her face into the depths of its softness.

Eun-Jeong was so blissfully happy—she _still_ could not stop smiling. Normally, this would be a time when she would call up and gush to her best friend—about every detail and how insanely happy she was—but she still wasn't sure how Mee-Yon was feeling about it. Mee-Yon had said that she was fine with it, and things were good between them now, but she didn't want to push her luck or make Mee-Yon feel weird. So, she decided to simply wallow alone in her bliss.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Yi Jeong had heard a noise, so he went to the front door and opened it. Seok-Young was a few yards away, just standing outside the Yoon family's Escalade.

Seok-Young's eyes shot to the door, and he gave his uncle gave a sheepish look. _Oh no, did Uncle Yi Jeong hear what I said_?

"Oh, Uncle Yi Jeong! Mianhada, mianhada for the noise!" Seok-Young called out. "I was…just leaving!"

Yi Jeong beckoned Seok-Young with a finger. And Seok-Young complied, approaching slowly. He stood before Yi Jeong at the door with his head lowered. "I tried to get her home on time, really I did, Uncle Yi Jeong," Seok-Young muttered. "We were actually here right on time, but we…talked for a few minutes outside…"

"I know you were on time. I just want to speak with you for a few minutes. Come in, Yoon Seok-Young," Yi Jeong simply said. Seok-Young nodded and followed Yi Jeong into the So mansion.

Seok-Young lingered inside the front door—with hands clasped in front of him—as Yi Jeong walked on ahead toward his study. Yi Jeong stopped and turned back. "Are you coming, my boy?"

* * *

Seok-Young sat in a massive leather armchair across from Yi Jeong, who sat at his desk. Seok-Young stared down at his hands, wringing them lightly, as he attempted to discern what Uncle Yi Jeong was feeling—and what he could have done. _Am I in trouble again?_

Seok-Young slowly raised his head; Yi Jeong was simply staring at him—in silence. It was intimidating. And Seok-Young burst out with, "I didn't kiss her again, Uncle Yi Jeong!"

Then, he guiltily added, "OK, I did!"

Yi Jeong's brow wrinkled.

"But just on the hand! …And the forehead, but that's it, I swear!"

"Relax, Seok-Young. It's not about that. I just wanted to…," Yi Jeong sighed. "Apologize to you."

Seok-Young blinked. "Apologize? To me?"

"Yes, for the way I treated you when you told me how you felt about Eun-Jeong."

"Kamsahamnida, Uncle Yi Jeong. But, you don't need to apologize…it was all _my_ fault! I should have told you right away…before I did anything…," and Seok-Young closed his mouth, knowing he would likely say something that would _somehow_ incriminate him.

Yi Jeong sighed. "It's alright, Seok-Young-ah. Let's just agree that we are both sorry and move past it."

Seok-Young nodded.

"And as far as Eun-Jeong goes…"

Seok-Young anxiously squeezed his hands together in wait for what Yi Jeong had to say.

"I want you to know that, even though I overreacted at first, I'm not against the idea of you dating my daughter. I believe that you are a good boy, and I trust you, Yoon Seok-Young. I know you'll be good to my daughter."

Seok-Young's nervous expression transformed into a wide smile. "I will be, Uncle Yi Jeong! I promise," Seok-Young assured.

"Good," and Yi Jeong stood from his chair. "That's all, Yoon Seok-Young."

Seok-Young also stood, and he bowed. "Kamsahamnida, Uncle Yi Jeong!"

Yi Jeong stepped around the desk and stood before Seok-Young. "Now, go on home before your parents start to worry," and he gave his nephew a friendly clap on the back.

Unthinkingly, Seok-Young threw his arms around Yi Jeong in a hug. "Kamsahamnida! Kamsahamnida, Uncle Yi Jeong," he repeated, smiling his appreciation.

The corners of Yi Jeong's mouth tilted. And he shook his head in tender amusement, as he patted Seok-Young on the back. Seok-Young pulled back, and Yi Jeong was smiling at him. Yi Jeong gave the boy's hair a tousle and then ushered him out the door.

With a jovial expression, Yi Jeong watched Seok-Young leave—but not before he glanced to the top of the stairwell. Yi Jeong assumed that Seok-Young was trying to catch one last glimpse of Eun-Jeong.

* * *

As Seok-Young was driven home, he looked out the window into the blackened night, and he thought of Eun-Jeong. It wasn't uncommon for him to do so, but this time he was thinking _different_ kinds of thoughts… _Forever_ kind of thoughts…

But that was silly, wasn't it? He was still so young, yet he was imagining what the future could be like _with her._

Until recently, the only future Seok-Young pictured involved just him and his music… It involved finishing high school, going off to college, and becoming a professional musician.

But now, everything seemed to be changing so much…

For one, he had told Eun-Jeong that he loved her…

He hadn't expected to do that tonight. It hadn't really been the best time or place, at all. And he was the kind of guy to wait on something like that—something so important. He was the kind of guy to think it through clearly and thoroughly and to plan it out well. But it had just sort of _slipped out_.

That didn't make Seok-Young's confession any less true, but it hadn't been the way he expected it to go. And perhaps he shouldn't have said it to her so soon. . . Would this come back to haunt him?

Still, he couldn't deny how he felt… It was hard to imagine, yet undeniable that Yoon Seok-Young was in love…

So, _this_ was love—thinking of someone to the point of distraction, impulsively shouting out words, looking and acting stupid—yet not caring—and being a complete and utter fool over someone… He supposed there was something to all those love songs, after all.

This unpredictable, intense, crazy feeling—it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time… And so far, it hadn't led to the best decision-making on his part. That worried Seok-Young. . .

* * *

A lot of guys his age didn't think much—or _at all_ —about the future. They only thought in the moment and about things like sports or cute girls… But Seok-Young thought about the future—he thought about it all the time.

Whenever he brought up his future goals to one of his buddies, they'd say things like 'why are you worrying about that stuff,' or 'there's plenty of time for that later,' but Yoon Seok-Young liked to be prepared, and he knew that if he was going to grasp onto the future he wanted, he needed to start working hard toward it now.

In the last couple years, Seok-Young had been planning out what his adult life would be like. He basically imagined finishing high school, going off to college, and pursuing his musical career.

And he didn't want to attend Shinwha University. . .

It wasn't that it was not a good school, but there were far better musical programs out there. Unfortunately, most of them were overseas. . . Seok-Young didn't know if he'd get in, but he needed to try. In the past, he had imagined being all alone in a foreign country. But that didn't scare him. Although he would miss his family and friends, he could endure it because it was important to him.

He hadn't mentioned his plans to his family, or anyone else, yet. Oh, he knew his family would be understanding and supportive—he wasn't concerned about that. In fact, he knew they would only encourage him. But, he also knew that it would break their hearts, especially Eomma and Mee-Yon. He imagined Eomma and Mee-Yon crying about it, and that broke _his heart_.

And now, there was Eun-Jeong to consider. He couldn't deny that she had suddenly and totally become a very important part of the picture. He scoffed at himself. He was entirely too young to be thinking this way! And people _were_ always telling him he had his whole life ahead of him and that he had so much potential…

But nevertheless, she was there in his head, and he was suddenly trying to work her into his life… He couldn't help but do so. Perhaps she could go with him to college. But surely, she would not want to travel overseas with him, leaving all her family and friends behind. And what about _her_ life's plan? Surely, she had goals that didn't revolve around _him_ … He was being incredibly selfish, wasn't he?

But it didn't matter right now. They had just barely begun dating, and that was so far into the future. . . These were ridiculous thoughts, weren't they? And if he told Eun-Jeong what he was thinking she would think he'd lost his mind… He'd push her away, scare her off. Why was he even thinking about this now? Maybe he _had_ lost his mind…

But that was what love did to a person, or so he'd heard…

Seok-Young suddenly recalled the soulmates conversation he had with Appa. Was it possible that Eun-Jeong was his soulmate? Was he **meant** to be with her? And, all-of-a-sudden, he got what Appa had been talking about all along. He hadn't really fully comprehended Appa's words before, but now he understood.

He understood completely now—the notion of memorizing her face, of just wanting to be with her—no matter where or what they were doing… He even imagined that he might have been crazy enough to camp outside her window all night—just to be close to her. At least, if not for Uncle Yi Jeong and the possibility of the police being called to deal with the crazy intruder hiding in the bushes.

Yes, he _was_ crazy, wasn't he? To be thinking this way at age—not even—16. If he mentioned any of this to his buddies at school, they would suggest having him committed to a psychiatric ward.

Seok-Young gave a good-natured scoff at himself. Then, he released a heavy sigh, shut his eyes tight, and fell back against the headrest of the Escalade.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Jun-Seo was in the midst of a heated video game battle with Aidan, while Ju-Mi and Aria looked on. The two boys were seated on Jun-Seo's massive bed and were rapidly hitting buttons on the controller.

"Aish!" Jun-Seo shouted and tossed the controller aside when his player fell in battle to Aidan's.

Ju-Mi smacked Jun-Seo in the back of his head. "Stop cursing, or I'm telling Eomma, Oppa!"

Jun-Seo grumbled and rubbed the back of his head. He picked the controller up again and looked to Aidan. "One more!"

Aidan nodded, and they chose their fighters. After a heated match, Jun-Seo fell again to his opponent. Aidan threw up his arms in triumph.

"Cheater!" Jun-Seo cried out, and Aidan blinked in surprise. "You can't do that move!"

"Why not?" Aidan asked, smirking in satisfaction. "It's legal. I can teach it to you if you want."

"No thanks," Jun-Seo snipped. "I can figure it out myself… I don't like fighting as that guy anyway. He's a wuss."

"Yeah? Well he kicked your butt, didn't he?" Aidan replied.

"Oppa…," Aria warned. And Ju-Mi laughed.

Jun-Seo opened his mouth to say something snarky, but then he shut it and instead glared at Aidan.

Hoping to diffuse the volatile moment, Ju-Mi suggested, "Why don't we play something different!" in a bubbly manner, clasping her hands together.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Due to an unexpected business meeting, dinner at the Goo household had been pushed back, so Ji Hoo decided to take Aidan and Aria to the symphony tonight instead. Ji Hoo had already been introduced to the pop twins earlier that day by Jun Pyo…

 _"You know, this kid here was pretty intimidated about meeting you, Yoon Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo spoke of Aidan. "It was all he talked about for days," and Jun Pyo grinned at Ji Hoo. "But I told him that you're just like anyone else, except maybe a little quieter and weirder…"_

 _Ji Hoo shook his head. "Ya, Joon Pyo!" and he gave Joon Pyo a playful shove. Joon Pyo laughed and introduced the two. Aidan bowed deeply before Ji Hoo and expressed what an honor it was to meet him. Still, Aidan found it funny how approachable and playful Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi was. He wasn't quite what Aidan had expected in that regard._

* * *

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Mee-Yon attended the symphony that night with Aria and Aidan as their guests. And Ji Hoo introduced the pop twins to his family.

"This is my wife, Dr. Geum Jan Di, and this is my daughter, Yoon Mee-Yon," Ji Hoo presented each of his girls. Mother and daughter were clothed similarly in black dresses, though Jan Di's was more sophisticated, whereas Mee-Yon's was elegant yet youthful.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Aidan said, smiling. And he bowed before Jan Di. She returned the bow.

Then, Aidan turned to Mee-Yon. She took a deep breath, as she met his eyes. And he bowed before her. Mee-Yon smiled and bowed back to Aidan.

Ji Hoo seated his family and the pop stars. Then, he excused himself and went to the stage to warm up his orchestra.

* * *

 _The following evening…_

A large dinner was set up in the dining room of the huge Goo mansion. The F4 families and the pop stars all sat at a long rectangular table in the dining room. Jun Pyo sat at the head of the table, with Alex on his left. Jun-Seo sat on the other side, and Ju-Mi sat across from her oppa and next to her eomma. And the Songs, Sos, and Yoons were seated down the line. Aria and Aidan sat beside each other, next to the Sos and across from the Yoons. Dinner was served, and they all began to eat while making conversation.

"Alex, how have you been doing?" Jan Di asked, prior to taking a bite of her food.

"Oh, just fine, Jan Di, aside from failing miserably at getting this baby weight off," she laughed at herself.

"Oh, you must be joking Alex. You look fantastic," Jan Di retorted.

"Gomawo. You're too kind, Jan Di-yah."

"At least she believes _you_ about it, Geum Jan Di," Joon Pyo muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Don't start, Joon Pyo-ah," Alex began, and she took a bite.

But Joon Pyo didn't listen. "I told her a hundred times she looks fine, but she doesn't believe _me_!"

Alex shook her head and continued to eat.

"Her hormones haven't settled yet, though. When she couldn't get her dress zipped up the other night, she burst into tears," Joon Pyo blurted out.

"Ya!" Alex whacked Joon Pyo on the arm with the back of her hand. "Don't tell everyone that," she hissed.

There was an awkward moment before the adult group all smiled and began complimenting Alex.

The children were seated further down the table. Ju-Mi looked over at her parents, and she shook her head to herself at her appa's stupidity. Ju-Mi loved and respected her appa greatly, but sometimes she really didn't know how Appa had managed to land Eomma—considering he was so dumb with women sometimes.

And the dinner was _interesting_ —to say the least—for all parties.

* * *

Hye-Mi kept casting lovestruck sidelong glances at Aidan. Ju-Mi was subtler about it, but she was also sneaking peeks at Aidan.

And Mee-Yon was doing her best _not to look_. She _would_ look at him occasionally, but then her eyes would shoot right back down to her plate if he looked back. Jun-Seo noticed this; he clenched his jaw and stabbed at his food.

Aidan, for his part, would simply smile at the girls whenever he caught them staring at him. And they would quickly look away and blush like crazy, except for Hye-Mi, who would just stare right back at him.

Eun-Jeong; however, was reserving most of her glances for Seok-Young. But when Aidan would speak she would give him her attention, out of politeness.

And Seok-Young was doing his best not to get jealous or read into anything. After all, Aidan had even apologized to him for the love song to Eun-Jeong, even though he hadn't really done anything wrong. Aidan had been extremely nice and sincere about it, too, and he'd explained that it had been all his manager's idea.

And Seok-Young had to admit that Aidan seemed like a decent guy…

Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when Eun-Jeong would look over at Aidan—giving him her full attention—when he started telling stories about his life. He talked of his concerts, the touring, and life on the road. The girls all seemed enchanted and would eagerly ask questions.

And Seok-Young was rapidly becoming tired of hearing about it… But he remained polite.

Seok-Young sighed. He poked at his food and looked around the table. Il-Hun and Jae-Jin were just as bad as the girls, for they kept staring at Aria and asking her lots of questions about herself. It was obvious that Il-Hun and Jae-Jin were trying to flirt with Aria, but she didn't seem to care much.

Aria, instead, kept looking over at Seok-Young, gifting him with her incandescent smile and asking him questions. And when she would do so, Eun-Jeong felt herself growing jealous and irritated.

* * *

The parents seemed oblivious to the tension between their kids, for they were involved in their own separate conversations at the other end of the table.

The mood grew somber when Jan Di asked Ga Eul about how her little one, Byeong-Ho was doing…

Byeong-Ho had been ill frequently since birth. He had been colicky and cried incessantly for weeks, leaving Ga Eul and Yi Jeong with little to no sleep. Lately, Byeong-Ho had been having some other problems, and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were very concerned.

The kids temporarily put their love drama on hold and looked over, and everyone paid attention to Ga Eul's response.

"He's still not eating as much as I'd like him to, and he's been wheezing and having some shortness of breath," Ga Eul explained to Jan Di. "I thought it was just a cold, but it has persisted for nearly a week, so I think I should get him checked out."

"Bring him in to see me tomorrow at 9 AM," Ji Hoo said. "I'll run some tests. Hopefully everything is fine, but if not, I know an excellent specialist I can refer him to."

Ga Eul nodded sullenly, and Yi Jeong took hold of her hand beside him on the table.

"Gomawa, Ji Hoo-yah," Yi Jeong said. And Ji Hoo nodded.

And the group finished their dinner, largely in silence. After dinner, the mood mellowed once more, and they all hung out—the kids together and the parents together—talking.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

The pop duo had decided that it would be _fun_ to attend Shinwha High for a while, but they would not be going until the next week.

This flabbergasted most of the F4 children. After all, why would anyone want to go to school if they didn't have to?

But Aidan and Aria were excited about it. Since they were always either rehearsing or on tour, they had had private tutors and were schooled on the road for the past few years—something the F4 kids knew their parents would **never** let _them_ get away with doing. But then again, they weren't famous pop stars, either.

…

* * *

It was after school, and Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and the F4 children were attending Mee-Yon's swim meet. Aria and Aidan had also wanted to go.

Seok-Young prepared Aidan and Aria ahead of time for the reception they would receive when they walked into Shinwha. And he hadn't exaggerated.

"Are you sure you want to go to school here?" Seok-Young shouted to them over the screams of the Shinwha masses, as they walked in. It was something Seok-Young had grown accustomed to, but it had died down a bit for him.

Aidan and Aria simply chuckled and nodded, saying they were used to it.

The group stood along the sidelines, watching Mee-Yon.

"Wow, she's so fast," Aidan commented, as he watched Mee-Yon torpedo through the swimming pool.

"Mm, she really is," Aria added.

"Yes, Mee Yon Unnie is the best on the team. She always took to the water like a fish," Ju-Mi responded.

"Yes, she's her appa's little otter, for sure!" Hye-Mi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aidan's brow wrinkled in confusion, and he looked to Hye-Mi for an explanation. "She's an otter?"

Yeong-Hui laughed and jumped into the conversation, explaining the odd nickname to Aidan and Aria.

Eun-Jeong nodded. "Swimming is in our Mee-Yon's blood. Her eomma was a great swimmer until she suffered an injury to her shoulder and could no longer continue."

Aria pursed her lips. "Oh, that's too bad."

"Yes, it really is. But I believe one day we'll be cheering for Mee-Yon-ah as she represents South Korea in the Olympics!" Hye-Mi assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jan Di and Ji Hoo stood several feet away from the children, watching and cheering on their daughter. Coach Park was currently keeping his distance from them.

Just then, one of the single mothers, who was notorious for going after a lot of guys—even the married ones—started prowling around Ji Hoo. She was eyeing him up like a panther eyeing up a fresh kill. And it wasn't the first time she'd done so. Jan Di groaned and shot her a look, as if warning her to stay away from her territory, but that didn't seem to stop her.

The woman approached and greeted the two of them briefly before pulling Ji Hoo aside. Jan Di scowled and turned her eyes back to Mee-Yon.

"Dr. Yoon, I need some medical advice," she said, as she slid a hand down his arm. Ji Hoo looked at her curiously before returning his eyes to the pool.

"Alright, how can I help?" He didn't look at her but instead focused upon Mee-Yon.

"Oh, well, it's kind of personal… Perhaps we could go somewhere and talk in private…?" and she began twirling her hair.

Ji Hoo looked to her briefly. "Well, I am watching my daughter swim right now, but if it's not an emergency there are office hours at the hospital at 8 AM tomorrow morning," and then he turned his gaze back to Mee-Yon.

Jan Di heaved a sigh and walked over to Ji Hoo and the woman. "Oh, hello there. How are you?"

The woman held her head up haughtily and greeted back with clearly fake politeness.

"Forgive me for interrupting your conversation," Jan Di added.

"Oh, it's fine," she replied, with an annoyed expression. "I was just asking Dr. Yoon a medical question. But it's a bit sensitive, so I thought it best to discuss in private."

"Ohh, I see. Well, I'm a doctor, too, you know? Perhaps you would feel more comfortable talking to another female about it…"

Ji Hoo smiled. "That's a great idea, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di placed an arm around the woman's shoulder and began leading her off to the side and away from Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo mouthed a thanks to Jan Di and smiled at her, as Jan Di guided the woman away.

"Well, I'd really rather discuss it with Dr. Yoon," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure you would…," Jan Di quipped. "But don't worry. If my advice to you does not suffice, I'd be happy to go to my husband for a second opinion."

The woman scoffed. " _Never mind_ …," she muttered, as she tore herself away from Jan Di and walked off.

Jan Di shook her head and returned to Ji Hoo's side, annoyed that she had missed part of Mee-Yon's match.

"Thanks, Jan Di-yah. I owe you one, my love," Ji Hoo said, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, and I plan to collect," Jan Di replied. They exchanged a smile and a chuckle, and then focused upon the water again and cheering for Mee-Yon.

…

* * *

Everyone cheered when Mee-Yon and her partner came in first. Mee-Yon got out of the pool and went to her group, and everyone congratulated her.

Just then, Jan Di and Ji Hoo simultaneously received an emergency page.

"Oh no…," Jan Di muttered.

Ji Hoo looked at his and nodded. He turned to Mee-Yon. "I'm so sorry to rush off. You were great, sweetheart!" Ji Hoo kissed Mee-Yon atop her head, and he and Jan Di rushed off.

* * *

As Mee-Yon headed off to the girls' locker room, she noticed Park Jung-Ho leaning against a nearby wall. She frowned and attempted to ignore him as she walked past, but he initiated a conversation.

...

Aidan glanced over and noticed Park Jung-Ho speaking with a clearly uncomfortable Mee-Yon. He was leaning toward her, and it appeared as though he was trying to sweet talk her.

Aidan nudged Hye-Mi, who had sidled up next to him. "Hye-Mi, who is that guy talking to Mee-Yon?"

Hye-Mi looked over to where Aidan pointed.

"Ohh, him? Ooo…what is _he_ doing back?!" Hye-Mi sneered, balling up her fists at her sides. "That's Park Jung-Ho. He took Mee-Yon Unnie to a dance once and tried to force himself on her. Then, he insulted her and her eomma in front of Seok-Young Oppa and most of the school, and Seok-Young Oppa hit him!" Hye-Mi put up her fists in imitation. "And then Park Jung-Ho ended up getting suspended for a while by Uncle Joon Pyo. You see, Uncle Joon Pyo doesn't take it lightly when someone messes with his loved ones. But I guess he's back now…," and Hye-Mi glared over at Park Jung-Ho, wishing she could actually burn him with her eyes.

"I see," Aidan said, furrowing his brow and clasping his hands behind his back.

Then, Hye-Mi and Aidan watched Mee-Yon walk off down the corridor toward the locker rooms and Jung-Ho followed…

"What's he doing?! He better not mess with Mee-Yon Unnie, or so help me!" And Hye-Mi appeared as though she was going to follow them, but Aidan caught her by her slenderly toned arms.

"It's OK, Hye-Mi-ah. Don't worry. I'll handle it," Aidan said, as he walked off in the direction the two had gone.

"But, what are you going to do Aidan Oppa?" she called after him, but he was out of earshot and heading toward where the two had gone.

* * *

"What do you want Park Jung-Ho?" Mee-Yon demanded, as she leaned against the wall—hugging herself lightly and avoiding eye contact.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Mee-Yon-ah. I was a huge jerk, and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Mee-Yon finally looked at him. Rather than answering, she posed a question of her own. "Park Jung-Ho… What happened between you and my oppa? Why did he punch you?"

"Well, that was just a misunderstanding…," Jung-Ho said smoothly, as he reached out to touch her arm. Mee-Yon pulled away.

"What kind of misunderstanding? My oppa doesn't just go around punching people. You had to have done something pretty bad to make him so angry...," she looked up at him with cold, darkened eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you that I really like you…and I miss you. I want to go out with you again. But perhaps we should do so in…secret…only because your family hates me... I think that they just don't understand me…"

Mee-Yon gaped at Jung-Ho. She prepared her mouth to speak, as her fist clenched at her side.

* * *

Seok-Young had been talking with Eun-Jeong and had failed to notice Park Jung-Ho's presence. Jun-Seo approached the two of them.

"Hyung, where's Mee-Yon Noona?" Jun-Seo asked, as he glanced around for her.

"I don't know. She probably went to change, Jun-Seo," Seok-Young replied.

Jun-Seo clutched at his forehead. "Aish, I saw that jerk Park Jung-Ho sniffing around her...where is he now?"

"Park Jung-Ho is here?" Seok-Young exclaimed.

Jun-Seo was quickly becoming worried—and losing patience. "Yes! Maybe you would've noticed if you weren't flirting with Eun-Jeong Noona!"

Seok-Young gaped at Jun-Seo, and Eun-Jeong averted her eyes. Seok-Young sighed. "I'll help you find her."

Hye-Mi approached, having overheard the conversation. "Mee-Yon Unnie went to the locker rooms and Park Jung-Ho followed her," Hye-Mi informed them.

"What?!" Jun-Seo exclaimed.

Realization dawned on Seok-Young and Jun-Seo simultaneously. They looked between each other worriedly, and then the two immediately rushed off toward the locker room doors.

* * *

Park Jung-Ho and Mee-Yon stood facing each other, and Jung-Ho continued to try and sweet talk Mee-Yon into giving him another chance.

…

"Mee-Yon-ah, there you are! You were wonderful today!" a male voice called from down the corridor of the locker rooms.

Mee-Yon and Jung-Ho heard the sound of Aidan's even melodious speaking voice, and they turned to see him approaching them.

" _You_ —you're _Aidan_ , right?" Jung-Ho questioned.

"Yes, and you are?" Aidan replied coolly.

"Park Jung-Ho. My father is the swimming coach at Shinwha."

"Ah, I see," Aidan nodded. "That must be why you're talking to my Mee-Yon."

" _Your_ Mee-Yon?"

Aidan nodded.

Mee-Yon blinked rapidly at his statement. And suddenly, he was at her side and draping an arm across her shoulders. Mee-Yon blushed like a tomato. "Ai…Aidan Sunbae…," Mee-Yon uttered, as she stared up at him doe-eyed.

"Oh, what did I tell you about that, you cute, silly little girl you?" Aidan teased playfully, as he held her closer to him. "I told you to call me _Oppa_ now, silly," he spoke in a deliberately flirtatious tone. And Mee-Yon blushed even hotter.

Jung-Ho's brow wrinkled, and he looked between Aidan and Mee-Yon. His eyes settled on Mee-Yon, as if demanding some explanation.

Mee-Yon looked up at Aidan with widened eyes. He was just staring down at her, and then he urged her with his eyes to _play along_ … And Mee-Yon picked up the cue.

Mee-Yon was not such a good actress, but she did her best. "Ohhh, mian-hae…Op-pa…," she said coyly, and she patted the hand that was on her shoulder, "I'm so silly; I keep forgetting…," and she gave a stomach-churningly sweet and all too fake giggle. Surely Park Jung-Ho wasn't buying this…

But Aidan was a much better actor. "That's better," he cooed, as he ran his hand along Mee-Yon's arm. She felt goosebumps prickle.

And then Aidan turned to face her completely. "It's OK. You're just so darn cute that I'll let it slide," he smiled widely and gave her hair a ruffle. And then—keeping his arm snug around Mee-Yon—Aidan turned back to subtly glare at Park Jung-Ho.

"So, can we help you with anything?" Aidan asked of Park Jung-Ho.

Jung-Ho glared back. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided better of it. "No. I'll be going then…," and he shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed off.

* * *

Seok-Young and Jun-Seo arrived just in time to catch the end of the confrontation. They watched Jung-Ho walk off past them in a huff, and they watched Aidan drop his arm from around Mee-Yon. Both looked on in confusion. Seok-Young sighed in relief that Aidan had come to Mee-Yon's aid, but Jun-Seo was scowling.

* * *

"Ai-dan Sunbae…what was that all about…?"

Aidan revealed his brilliant smile. "Well, I could sense that you needed rescuing."

"Ohh, well…that was very kind of you. Kamsahamnida, Sunbae," and she bowed deeply before Aidan.

When she raised her head, he was still smiling at her. "You know, you really can call me Oppa if you want to," and he touched her arm.

Mee-Yon cast her eyes downward and nodded, unsure what to make of the statement. "OK. Um, thank you again," she said.

"No problem. What are big brothers for?" he asked rhetorically. And then he smiled at her again and returned from the direction he came.

Aidan greeted Seok-Young and Jun-Seo as he walked past with a "Hey guys," and Seok-Young greeted back. But Jun-Seo wouldn't even look at him.

* * *

At Jun Pyo's request, the pop stars would now be staying with the Yoons for a few days.

 _"The Old Witch is coming to stay for a few days at my house, so could you keep those kids at your place until she's gone, Ji Hoo-yah?" Jun Pyo had asked._

 _"Why is your mother staying at your house?" Ji Hoo asked._

 _Jun Pyo scoffed. "Who knows?! She said she wants to spend more time with her grandchildren, but I'm sure she has some ulterior motive. She probably just wants the chance to boss everyone around even more than she already tries to."_

 _Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "Well, good luck, Jun Pyo. I'll check with Jan Di, but it should be fine."_

* * *

 _Early the Next Morning…_

Mee-Yon had awoken in the middle of the night. She checked the clock on her bedside table. It was 3 AM. She nestled back into her comforter, but she felt restless for some reason, so she got up to go for a drink of water. As she passed the guest bedroom—with her stuffed otter in hand—she heard a noise. The sound was that of a male voice shouting out. It startled her, and she clutched her stuffed otter tighter.

Mee-Yon lightly rapped at the door to the guest room where Aidan was staying. "Aidan Sunbae…?" When he didn't answer, she knocked again. "Is everything alright?"

Mee-Yon knew she shouldn't do this, but she was concerned, so she slowly cracked the door open and peered inside. The room was completely dark, aside from the hint of moonlight coming in through the partially opened window—and now there was also the lighting from the hall. This allowed her to make out the figure of Aidan lying still in the guest bed. She noticed him suddenly begin to toss and turn. And he cried out again in his sleep.

Mee-Yon softly tiptoed closer—holding her otter tight to her chest—until she was standing over his bed. "Ai-dan Sunbae…," she whispered. "Are you alright?" He stilled, and she took a moment to look upon him. He appeared peaceful now, and she got caught up in gazing upon his face, softly illuminated by the dancing moonbeams.

Suddenly, Aidan cried out again and grasped onto Mee-Yon's arm. She shrieked, as she lost her balance, and she fell right on top of his chest.

Aidan's eyes fluttered open, and he discovered that he was staring straight into Mee-Yon's large eyes. She was lying on top of him with one arm on each side to support herself.

Though it was dark, Mee-Yon caught the faintest hint of the color of his sapphire eyes reflected in the moonlight. "Ai-dan S-s-unbae," Mee-Yon stammered, and her heart threatened to pound through her chest.

"Mee-Yon?" he questioned, blinking a few times to confirm her identity. "What's…going on?" he asked, still slightly disoriented from sleep.

"Well, you were having a bad dream, I think, and you cried out in your sleep… I was worried about you, so I came to check on you…"

"Oh," he spoke softly. _That's right… I had that terrible nightmare again…_

Aidan exhaled, as he began to return to reality after the horrible dream. And he finally took in the situation. Mee-Yon remained atop him—paralyzed—and he had a hold upon her upper arms. She was just staring down at him, as if she couldn't move or speak and had forgotten how to even breathe.

"Um, Mee-Yon-ah…," Aidan spoke purposefully, loosening his grip upon her arms. "I appreciate your concern for me, and not that I really mind it so much…," he chuckled, "but don't you think you should get up now? I don't want your appa to walk in and get the wrong idea…"

Mee-Yon gasped, as if she had only just realized she was still on top of him. "Oh!"

Humiliated, she pushed herself upright to a standing position and quickly backed away from the bed. After a few steps, she stopped, lowered her head, and apologized profusely in cutely broken English. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, Sunbae!"

And Mee-Yon was thankful for the darkness partially concealing her because she knew she had to be blushing like mad. She could feel the intense heat upon her cheeks, and her heart wouldn't stop racing. What the heck was wrong with her, anyway?

She prepared to rush out of the room—and possibly find some hole to crawl into and die. But then, Aidan flipped on the lamp beside his bed. "It's OK," he said, as he looked upon her with a smile.

"Um," she cleared her throat. "Are you OK now, Aidan Sunbae?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes," he nodded. "I just had a nightmare…about my parents."

Mee-Yon nodded somberly. She was curious but didn't want to pry.

"They…died."

Mee-Yon's face grew sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sunbae."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"You know, my appa was orphaned at a young age, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Aidan beckoned for Mee-Yon to have a seat on the bed. She sat down on the end of it and listened to Aidan talk about his parents.

…

Aidan had been very sad, but now he grew wistful and almost cheerful. "You know, I've never opened up to anyone like this before, aside from my sister," he said after relating his story to her. "But you're so easy to talk to… I wonder why that is…," he mused. "Perhaps we are soulmates, Yoon Mee-Yon?"

Mee-Yon's lips parted, and she simply stared at him.

"I was just joking, Yoon Mee-Yon," Aidan replied with a smile.

Mee-Yon chuckled nervously. "Well, I should…probably get back to bed, Sunbae." And she prepared to rush out again, but Aidan called her back.

"Did you forget something, Mee-Yon-ah?" he asked, holding up the stuffed otter. "This must be yours, right? You are the otter, aren't you?"

Mee-Yon gave another awkward laugh and nodded. She went to him and took the otter, feeling utterly mortified. "You probably think I'm a big baby for having this, but it's really special to me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my appa sent it to me when he was in the military."

Aidan nodded. "I see. That does make it special."

"Yes, more than you know. You see, I didn't see my appa for practically the first two years of my life… He had to go into the military right after I was born. And then he was missing in action for a while, too. Everyone thought he could be dead. I didn't understand what was going on then, but I just knew that my eomma was sad."

"I see. Well, I'm glad your appa made it back," he said.

Mee-Yon smiled. "Gomawo, Aidan Sunbae. Me too, and…," she paused, staring down at her hands. "…I'm so very sorry about your parents."

"It's OK," he mustered his best smile.

"You know, it may sound dumb, but…"

Aidan simply waited for her to continue.

"Sleeping with my otter made me feel closer to Appa…because it was a gift from him. He touched it, and it had his smell on it. Hugging the otter was like hugging Appa; loving the otter was like loving Appa. Somehow I felt like it kept Appa there with me."

Aidan was truly touched, and he felt himself welling up.

"You must think I'm a stupid, sentimental little girl…"

Aidan's response was immediate. "No, I don't. I think you're sweet," he said in an affectionate tone.

Mee-Yon flushed. "Do you have anything like that…of your eomma and appa?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I have a stuffed bear from my parents."

Mee-Yon smiled.

"So, Yoon Mee-Yon, do you promise not to tell _anyone_ about my secret…about my stuffed animal? I promise not to tell about yours. Pinkie swear?" and he held out his pinkie finger to her.

"Well, actually some people already know," she grinned. "But, yes, I promise Sunbae," and she hesitantly held out her pinkie to him. He wrapped his around hers.

" _Oppa_ ," he corrected. "Like I said before, call me Oppa."

Mee-Yon glanced away. "OK, _Oppa_ …," and she shyly smiled.

…

"Well, I should…get back to bed. I'm sorry to disturb you, Sunba-er…Oppa!" and she quickly rushed out of the room.

Aidan watched her leave and smiled.


	11. Heartthrobs Part II

**_A/N:_** _Thanks for your patience and for continuing to read! I felt like this chapter got really long, so I cut it off sooner than planned. I hope it's interesting, though._

 _ **Guest Reviews:** _

_**Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad you loved it and find Aidan interesting. _

_**Mamiyetty:** You're very welcome. And I'm sorry that you were ill. I hope you are well now, but if not, here's another get well soon present for you! I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Heartthrobs Part II**

 _Later that Morning…_

Breakfast in the Yoon household consisted of: Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Grandfather, Seok-Young, Mee-Yon, Aidan, and Aria all sitting down to a large meal. Ji Hoo made his specialties, and Jan Di had also insisted upon making hers, which included porridge.

Once they were all seated—with their food before them—Jan Di picked up her utensils and vibrantly exclaimed, "Let's have a good meal!"

And then Jan Di encouraged her family and the young pop stars to eat a lot. Aria and Aidan smiled and nodded, despite thinking it to was entirely too much food. Still, they didn't want to be impolite to their hosts, so they ate it—discovering that it was all quite delicious.

* * *

During breakfast, Seok-Young noticed that Mee-Yon was acting strangely—around Aidan, in particular. She was avoiding eye contact with him, being clumsier than usual, and eating less. But Seok-Young shrugged it off—assuming she was merely crushing on the pop idol— _at first,_ anyway.

Seok-Young also noticed a few glances between the two—when their eyes did inevitably meet across the table. And he did not particularly like the way Aidan was encouraging Mee-Yon's crush by tossing her little smiles here and there. Aidan probably thought it to be harmless, but Seok-Young didn't like the idea of Aidan _messing_ with his little sister, even if only inadvertently.

But then, Seok-Young observed an interaction between the two that made him believe there might be more to this than met the eye…

After finishing, both Aidan and Mee-Yon took their plates over to the kitchen sink—in order to help out Eomma—and Seok-Young noticed that Mee-Yon had left quite a bit of food on her plate. And in the process of clearing the plates, Mee-Yon and Aidan bumped into one another. Aidan apologized and they exchanged another _look_ —one Seok-Young definitely did not like. Then Mee-Yon got extremely flustered, apologized profusely, and rushed out of the room—leaving them all stunned.

And Seok-Young was suspicious…

Had something happened between them? Or was Aidan merely being flirtatious with Mee-Yon? Either way, Seok-Young didn't like it and planned to keep a close eye on the situation. He wondered if perhaps he should even speak with Aidan about it.

But Seok-Young had other problems of his own. Namely, Aria seemed to be showing some kind of interest in him. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions—particularly since Aria knew he wasn't available and could have just about any guy she wanted—but perhaps he should have a talk with her, too. And his other problem—although she was doing her best not to let on, Seok-Young could tell that Eun-Jeong was not at all happy about Aria staying over at his house.

…

* * *

 _Mid-Morning…_

Since it was the weekend and they were off, Jan Di and Ga Eul decided to take all the girls out, while Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin took the boys out. In actuality, it was Jan Di's doing. She had wanted to take the girls out shopping, but she had also hoped to get Ga Eul out of the house—to take her mind off awaiting Byeong-Ho's test results…

Ji Hoo had examined Byeong-Ho, and though he didn't feel the infant was in any immediate danger, he had recommended having a series of tests done to check Byeong-Ho for a congenital heart defect. So, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had gone for the tests immediately. And Ga Eul was going crazy awaiting the call with the results…

* * *

Aria was rather surprised when Mrs. Yoon and Mrs. So took them to a large, open outdoor marketplace called Namdaemun Market, rather than to a shopping mall or grocery store. The girls walked together through the crowded streets and browsed through the shops—which were filled with clothing, accessories, wholesale items and various other goods.

And along the way, they passed by many a street food vendor, selling various delicious-looking and smelling—mostly deep-fried—treats. But despite how appetizing they appeared, Aria couldn't even think about eating again—she was still far too full from breakfast. But the F4 girls insisted that she try the street foods; they simply wouldn't take no for an answer, and they just kept buying food for her to try and practically shoving it in her mouth. And Aria only half-joked that they were going to cause her to gain weight and make her manager angry with her.

…

* * *

"Ya, you can give me a better price than that, right?" Jan Di placed her hands upon her hips, as she haggled with a storekeeper.

The girls had been browsing, but they all stopped and turned to watch the interaction when they heard Jan Di's loud voice. The F4 girls always found it entertaining when Aunt Jan Di _bargained_.

Aria looked on curiously and then turned to Mee-Yon. Hoping it didn't come across as rude, she asked, "Don't your eomma and appa have a lot of money? Why is she so concerned with saving a few won?"

Mee-Yon gave a small laugh, and she and Eun-Jeong informed Aria that their eommas liked to _bargain shop_ …

"Oh," Aria nodded, but she still appeared confused by this.

Mee-Yon looked to Eun-Jeong, and they smiled at one another. "You see, Eomma didn't have a lot of money growing up," Mee-Yon explained to Aria.

"Mine either," Eun-Jeong jumped in.

"So, I guess you could say she learned the value of won," Mee-Yon continued. "She still likes to get a bargain when she can. And she usually does. Eomma is really good at making deals," and Mee-Yon smiled proudly, as she folded her arms and watched her mother.

"And if she doesn't get it, I'm sure my eomma will come in and seal the deal," and Eun-Jeong pointed out Ga Eul, who appeared ready to back Jan Di up.

Then, the Yoon and So girls further explained that it was sometimes even a source of conflict among their parents. For, their appas always liked to buy them the finest things—they would plunk down money for just about anything, out of habit and love for their daughters—but their eommas didn't want them to be spoiled and had no qualms whatsoever about buying off-brand or sale items.

And the girls all watched Jan Di begin to walk off until the shopkeeper urged her to come back—and ended up giving her the price she asked for. The F4 girls looked between each other and grinned, knowing Aunt Jan Di was going to get the deal she wanted all along. After all, Aunt Jan Di could talk just about anyone into anything.

They continued shopping…

Hye-Mi picked up a pair of dangly earrings and held them up to her ears. "Ooo, these are cute. What do you think?" she asked of Ju-Mi.

Ju-Mi glanced over, "No," she said simply, "they're too tacky," and she went back to browsing.

Hye-Mi stuck out her lip. "Well, _I_ like them!"

Then, Ga Eul held up a shirt to Eun-Jeong. "What do you think?"

Eun-Jeong mustered her best smile.

It wasn't that the shirt wasn't cute or that her eomma had bad taste—and it wasn't even that she minded discount items—but Eun-Jeong still hadn't worked up the courage to tell her mother about how merciless the Shinwha girls were about items without a designer tag.

Oh, they never said anything to her face—for fear of ramifications from her family—but she'd heard some of them whisper when she wore an item that didn't meet _their standards_.

It made Eun-Jeong feel weak and shallow to worry about such insignificant things, but the female population could be extremely cruel and two-faced. Still, she wouldn't dream of hurting her eomma's feelings, and she would sooner die of embarrassment than do anything to upset her eomma right now—with all that was going on with Byeong-Ho. So, Eun-Jeong began raving about how adorable the tee was. And Ga Eul bought it for her.

* * *

While casually perusing items, Eun-Jeong's mind began to wander, and it settled upon what—or rather whom—it usually did. As Eun-Jeong daydreamed about Seok-Young, she suddenly—inadvertently—spoke aloud, "I wonder what he's doing right now?" she mused.

"Him who, Eun-Jeong-ah?" Aria asked, shattering Eun-Jeong's daze.

"Oh, umm, _they_ , I mean! I wonder what _they_ are doing now, the boys. I wonder what the boys are doing right now."

But the others knew the truth and exactly who _him_ was—and Aria quickly caught on, too.

"You mean you wonder what your _boyfriend_ is doing right now…and if he's thinking of you…," Yeong-Hui taunted, with a sly smile upon her lips.

"Ya! Was not!"

Truthfully, Eun-Jeong knew exactly what Seok-Young and the other boys were doing. They had gone to a baseball game with her appa and Uncles Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, and after that they were going to an airsoft park for a game of _Survival_ … Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon had giggled about that when they heard—just picturing Seok-Young, Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, Il-Hun, and Aidan running around and trying to fake kill each other, along with their appas.

"Uh huh! How many times have you texted each other today, by the way?"

Eun-Jeong's cheeks heated, and she turned her face away.

"Come on, let's have the number! 10, 20, 50 times?" Yeong-Hui raised a brow.

Eun-Jeong scoffed. "Not _50_ …," she muttered under her breath. "Besides, it's none of your business!" And Eun-Jeong turned fully away from Yeong-Hui and the others, pretending to shop.

It was then that Aria sidled up next to Eun-Jeong, startling her slightly. Eun-Jeong turned to face Aria when she heard her speak. "No need to be embarrassed, Eun-Jeong-ah. You're lucky to have such an attentive boyfriend. And such a cute one, too," she said, almost dreamily.

Eun-Jeong plastered on a smile in response and then lowered her eyes. Though it was true, she wasn't thrilled about hearing that another girl thought so, especially not one like Aria.

* * *

And though Eun-Jeong wasn't proud of it, she had been doing her best to avoid the pretty pop star, out of pure spite.

Her jealousy began at the concert and had only worsened since hearing that Aria was staying with the Yoons. When Seok-Young told her that Aidan and Aria would be staying with them, Eun-Jeong felt a sudden pang within her chest. She hated the idea of Aria staying under the same roof as Seok-Young—of her being so near him…

But what could she do about it? She couldn't possibly say anything to him about it, or he would think she was a mistrustful, small-minded, _horrible_ person.

* * *

When Eun-Jeong remained silent—and as if reading her thoughts—Aria placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Yoon Seok-Young seems to be really into you, you know? It's obvious how much he likes you and cares for you, Eun-Jeong-ah."

Eun-Jeong's head snapped up toward Aria, and a faint smile graced her lips. It was kind of ironic that the person she was trying so hard not to hate—yet failing miserably at—was being so nice and reassuring her.

"He even seemed to be a little bit jealous of my brother when he sang to you…," Aria added, with a grin.

"Really?"

Aria nodded, still grinning.

Eun-Jeong released a sigh. "Aria-yang…"

"Unnie," Aria corrected.

" _Unnie_ … I have a confession to make," Eun-Jeong glanced away and took a deep breath. "I was…well, still kind of am…a little bit…jealous of _you_ …"

Aria looked at Eun-Jeong curiously. "Really?"

Eun-Jeong nodded, keeping her eyes fixed upon the ground. "Yes. I was jealous when you came out from backstage with Seok-Young Oppa and when you two did the duet together…and now…because you're staying with him… And I guess…I didn't like you very much…" And Eun-Jeong dropped her head in shame.

"Oh, well, you needn't have worried about any of that," Aria replied.

"I'm sorry, Unnie, for being so jealous. I'm so sorry!" And Eun-Jeong bowed emphatically before Aria.

"It's OK, Eun-Jeong-ah," and Aria took hold of Eun-Jeong's shoulders. At this, Eun-Jeong looked up again, and Aria was smiling at her.

Suddenly, Aria pinched Eun-Jeong's cheek as if she was a tiny baby girl. "You're too cute, Eun-Jeong-ah," she said, with a small giggle. Eun-Jeong simply stared at her in astonishment. "And don't you worry a bit. Yoon Seok-Young is crazy about you. Listen to your unnie on this one because she's right—it's completely obvious. Like I said, you're really lucky," and she smiled brightly.

Eun-Jeong smiled in appreciation. "Gomawo, Unnie."

And Aria simply nodded to her.

"But…what about you, Unnie? You must have lots of boyfriends," Eun-Jeong said. "Well, I mean…" _That didn't come out quite right…_ "I mean, um, you're so beautiful that I'm sure all the guys are crazy about you."

Aria gave Eun-Jeong a warm smile. "Gomawo, Eun-Jeong-ah," and then she paused. "Well, I've dated some guys, but I'm not really around any one guy long enough to really get to know him. So, I wouldn't say I've had an actual _relationship_ … But you guys, I envy you—having such a strong bond and relationship and all."

"Well, as for the strong bond, we do have that. We've known each other forever—our whole lives basically. But our _relationship_ …," Eun-Jeong blushed at the word. "Well, it's really just beginning, Unnie. We only recently started to feel _this way_ about each other… And we have only been on one date so far."

Aria was incredulous. "That's hard to believe! You two seem so…lovey-dovey with each other," and Aria winked at Eun-Jeong, causing her to blush.

"Oh, but that's so nice, isn't it? When you first get to know someone…and you realize you like them… There's nothing like that feeling…," Aria uttered wistfully, as she cast her similarly colored eyes up toward the sky. And Eun-Jeong wondered if she had a specific guy in mind…

Then, Aria sighed dreamily, continuing, "That time…it's a bit scary, but exciting…when you have all those intense, confusing feelings rolling around inside… You wonder if he feels the same way, or if he even notices you… And then…when he looks at you in a certain way or touches you…even just the slightest little touch…it sets off, I don't know, fireworks in your heart!"

Eun-Jeong's lips curled ever so slightly. Aria was simply describing everything _she_ was currently feeling, yet it still somehow made Eun-Jeong uncomfortable.

Aria looked to Eun-Jeong and gave a good-natured scoff. "I guess that sounds pretty lame, huh?"

"No, Unnie. I think you explained it perfectly."

* * *

Eun-Jeong noticed that Yeong-Hui had been lingering and subtly listening in. She decided to turn the tables on her—after her tease—and she was of course, curious about how things ended at the dance.

So, she spoke up. "Speaking of boyfriends," Eun-Jeong smirked over at Yeong-Hui, who turned to look at her. "Did Chae-Won Sunbae catch up with you and clear things up after you walked off on him at the concert?"

"Maybe," a faint smile crossed Yeong-Hui's lips.

A smile played upon Eun-Jeong's lips. "Well?"

"He told me he's just friends with Ha Ji Su."

"That's good! Anything else?"

"No," she said, her smile fading.

Eun-Jeong groaned. "Didn't he even tell you he liked you or ask you to dance again?"

"He did ask me to dance, but he didn't say he liked me."

"Did you dance with him?" Eun-Jeong asked hopefully.

"No," Yeong-Hui replied immediately. "If he really wanted to dance with me…if he really liked me, then he would have asked me to the dance instead of Ji Su."

Eun-Jeong groaned, more loudly. "Maybe he was just afraid to."

"Well," Yeong-Hui folded her arms. "I want a guy who's not afraid to say how he feels."

Eun-Jeong sighed. "Well, sometimes guys need a little time, or even some help… Maybe you could tell him how you feel about him."

"No way. He should do it. If he really likes me, he'll tell me." Yeong-Hui's face was completely set in stone, as if she wouldn't budge on that.

Eun-Jeong released a heavy sigh. "Ahh, you're so stubborn..."

Then Eun-Jeong recalled Yeong-Hui's plot for getting her and Seok-Young together. It may have been a bit underhanded, but it _was_ Hyun-Joo's interest in her that had spurred the confession from Seok-Young, after all.

"Hm, maybe we should find someone to show interest in you, Yeong-Hui, in order to get Chae-Won jealous… Maybe that'll force him to confess…," and Eun-Jeong nudged her sibling playfully.

But as she had, Yeong-Hui shot the idea down immediately. Perhaps, Eun-Jeong thought, she would have to interfere a bit more…

* * *

Next, the girls came across a shop with an assortment of pop memorabilia. Hye-Mi found a calendar of her _second_ favorite pop star—after Aidan, of course—and she picked it up to ooh and ah over it.

Suddenly, Hye-Mi screamed. Everyone turned to her for explanation, and she had discovered a pillow with Aidan's face on it. "I need to buy this!" she exclaimed, as she showed it off to the group. Beaming, she hugged it tightly.

Mee-Yon and Eun-Jeong smiled; Yeong-Hui shook her head, and Ju-Mi rolled her eyes.

"Is my oppa really so great, Hye-Mi-ah?" Aria asked with a chuckle.

"Of course!" Hye-Mi replied vibrantly.

Aria laughed. "Come on, Hye-Mi-ah. My oppa is a bit of a doofus and really kind of weird looking, don't you think?" she teased, and all the girls laughed and disagreed, except Hye-Mi—who was gaping at the pop princess in horror.

"How could you say that, Unnie?!" Hye-Mi whined at Aria.

"Well, he _is_ her oppa. Do you think your oppa is cool and handsome, Hye-Mi-ah?" Ju-Mi asked with a smirk.

"Ewww, gross, no!"

They all laughed.

"But why are you so excited by the pillow? You've met the actual person. You're seeing him later, and whenever you want to see him you can just go to Mee-Yon's house," Ju Mi argued. "And then, once my halmeoni leaves, you can see him at mine."

"Well, yes, that's true. And the real thing _is_ better, but that's only until he goes back home! I'll have this pillow **forever** …," and Hye-Mi squeezed the pillow tighter. Ju-Mi sighed, and the others nodded. It made sense.

"Besides, I can't sleep with him like I can with this!" Hye-Mi declared loudly.

Aria mouthed an ' _oh my._ ' Mee-Yon's eyes went wide, and she and Eun-Jeong looked between each other—equally shocked.

The girls knew that Hye-Mi had not meant that the way it sounded, but since their eommas hadn't heard, so they decided to tease her a little bit.

"Well, no, you certainly cannot do that," Ju-Mi smirked, folding her arms over her chest. And Yeong-Hui was behind her stifling laughter.

"What?!" Hye-Mi shouted out. "Wh-what's so funny?!" she stammered.

"Oh, you know…you said that you can't… _sleep_ with Aidan…," Yeong-Hui explained through laughter.

"That's so immature…," Hye-Mi muttered, as her face began to warm. She pouted and buried her reddening face into the pillow.

* * *

Mee-Yon felt a bit bad for Hye-Mi. Sometimes her F4 sisters took things a little too far. And apparently—at times—they had no filter. After all, Aidan's sister was right there… Mee-Yon glanced to Aria, who appeared amused and a bit shocked, too.

All-of-a-sudden, the incident with Aidan the night before came forcibly back to Mee-Yon. But it wasn't the first time she'd thought of it since it happened… And she felt herself flushing at the memory. It had been humiliating but in a way kind of _nice_ —the warmth of his chest, the feel of his hands upon her arms—and everywhere they touched—had sent tingles all throughout her body. And she felt extremely guilty about thinking in such a way…

* * *

Mee-Yon snapped back to reality to discover that the other girls were still torturing Hye-Mi.

"It's just, we never knew you were like _that_ Hye-Mi-ah…," Ju-Mi commented, with a sly smile.

Hye-Mi snapped her head up from its hiding place, still clutching tight to the pillow with both hands. "Ya!" she shouted.

"Yes, Hye-Mi-ah, you naughty, naughty girl!" Yeong-Hui giggled.

By now, Hye-Mi had gone beet red from neck to head. "Stop laughing, you meanies! That's not what I meant at all and you know it! So, get your minds out of the gutter! _Sickos_ …"

But her friends kept snickering. It was tough to catch Song Hye-Mi in a moment of pure embarrassment, and they were enjoying it. "Aigoo, you know what I meant!" Hye-Mi shouted and—releasing one hand from the pillow—she smacked the nearest girl in range on the arm, who happened to be Yeong-Hui.

"OK, OK, we're sorry," Ju-Mi finally spoke—once she could. "Forgive us?"

Hye-Mi looked away. "I don't know… I don't think I should just yet," and she began to walk off. Ju-Mi, Yeong-Hui and Eun-Jeong ran to catch up with her and pulled her into a walking-group hug, while further apologizing and telling her they loved her.

Mee-Yon began to follow behind them, shaking her head. And Aria joined her. Mee-Yon cast her eyes downward, smiling faintly, as the memory reared itself again.

The girls and their mothers continued with the shopping trip—picking out clothing for each other, trying on sunglasses and crazy hats, and walking along and chatting with arms linked

* * *

An hour later, they ended up at Noryangjin Fish Market.

Aria's nose wrinkled up in disgust, as she passed through the stalls full of fresh fish. And she cringed when she saw a woman slicing through an eel with a long, serrated knife—freely exposing its long, crimson innards. And Aria thought she might puke. As if that wasn't enough to turn her stomach, Mrs. Yoon and Mrs. So then picked out some fresh seafood with the girls—including the eel—and suggested they go to the restaurant upstairs to eat it. The old ahjummas snatched up the chosen sea creatures and proceeded to chop them up.

"We're going to eat… _that_?" Aria asked, distressed. She placed a hand over her mouth to subdue the sudden wave of nausea that churned within her stomach.

"Don't you have seafood in the United States, Unnie?"

"Well, sure, but it's dead and cooked by the time I see it," Aria explained.

Mee-Yon chuckled. "Well, we're not going to eat it _raw_ , Unnie. They're going to prepare it for us in the restaurant upstairs," she explained. "Don't worry. It's really good!" And Mee-Yon smiled brightly at Aria.

Aria nodded, breathing a small sigh of relief that they would not be eating it as is. Still, she didn't feel so good about seeing her lunch up close and personal—and _wriggling_ around like that. It suddenly made her want to become a vegetarian.

* * *

After lunch, Jan Di and Ga Eul strolled on, slightly ahead of the girls.

With their eommas out of earshot, Yeong-Hui muttered, "I wish we could have went to Shinsegae Department Store instead…"

"Yeah, or COEX," Hye-Mi added.

"But it was still a lot of fun today, right?" Mee-Yon said.

"Yes, I found my pillow, so I'm happy!" Hye-Mi squealed.

"You're so easily pleased, Hye-Mi-ah," Ju-Mi chuckled. Hye-Mi poked her lip out, but then she smiled and agreed with her friend on that.

"Well, _I_ think this was pretty much a perfect day…," Aria spoke, while smiling brightly at her new _sisters_.

"Perfect?" Ju-Mi asked, incredulous.

"Really, Unnie? Even though you got sick on the seafood?" Hye-Mi inquired, as she pet Aria's hair affectionately.

Aria nodded. She looked slightly pale but happy. "Mm."

"We're so sorry you got sick on the food, Unnie," Mee-Yon said, and the others joined in the sentiment.

Aria shook her head. "No, it's OK. It was really good, actually. I think I just ate _so much_ good food today and my stomach wasn't used to it," Aria gave a small laugh, as she recalled her day with this wacky bunch of girls—who kept dragging her all over the place and stuffing her with food until she felt like bursting. They had good intentions, of course.

"And you guys were so nice...to take care of me," Aria said, and she turned toward Mee-Yon, "and holding my hair back like that...it was really sweet."

Mee-Yon smiled at Aria. "No problem, Unnie."

* * *

They had all ensured that Aria was OK when she got sick at lunch. Mee-Yon had held her hair and Hye-Mi had patted her back lightly while she vomited in the bathroom of the fish market restaurant.

And then afterwards the ahjummas had sweetly offered to take her back to the Yoon place to rest and recuperate, but Aria had insisted that she was fine. She didn't want to inconvenience them or spoil everyone's fun, and besides, she was enjoying herself immensely, too.

Aria honestly believed she had never met such nice, down-to-earth people. And it was particularly strange, considering they were from chaebol families.

* * *

"It was perfect because…," Aria continued, wearing a wistful smile, "…because it was so nice to spend the day with all of you. Since I travel a lot, I don't really get the chance to make many friends…"

The girls looked upon Aria sadly.

"And it was also really nice spending time with…your _eommas_ ," Aria added. And she smiled softly, recalling how their mothers had insisted upon paying for everything for her—her food, and they even bought her an outfit, despite her protests.

"Our eommas?" Yeong-Hui cocked her head curiously.

...

Mee-Yon was taken back to her conversation with Aidan the night before…

...

"Yes. It's nice to have an eomma to do these things with…," Aria muttered, allowing a nostalgic smile to cross her lips.

"What, Unnie?" Yeong-Hui asked, placing a hand on Aria's arm.

"You see, Aidan and I, we…don't have any parents," Aria explained. "They died. And the man who is now our manager adopted us, so I guess we have him. But no eomma…"

The girls all gazed sorrowfully upon Aria.

" _Unnie_ …," Hye-Mi muttered, her lip trembling lightly.

"We…didn't know. We're so sorry," Ju-Mi said.

And Hye-Mi joined in with, "Oh, Unnie, I'm so sorry for your loss!" and she went to Aria and wrapped her arms around her.

Aria smiled and gave Hye-Mi a light hug back. "Gomawo," she whispered. And they all gathered around Aria, hugging her and patting her on the back.

All except for Eun-Jeong—who stood back a few steps from the group, watching.

 _She's an orphan,_ Eun-Jeong thought sadly. _It must have been so lonely for her on the road and without an eomma…_

Suddenly, Eun-Jeong felt completely awful for her negative feelings toward Aria, even though she'd apologized. She felt herself beginning to tear up. Then, she promised herself to stop with the stupid jealousy and be kinder to Aria. And she joined the group hug.

* * *

 _That Evening…_

The girls met up with the boys for a carnival. Ji Hoo approached Jan Di and kissed her hello, and Yi Jeong did the same with Ga Eul. They all greeted each other and asked about their days. Then, the parents decided to drop the kids off for a while, since Ga Eul and Yi Jeong wanted to get home to check on Byeong-Ho and Ae-Jeong and relieve the babysitter, and Ji Hoo and Jan Di needed to stop by the hospital.

* * *

The F4 boys and girls met up—all but Jun-Seo were wearing matching baseball caps—and the girls asked them about the game. The boys informed them that their team had won, so they were all in a good mood.

Then, Eun-Jeong stepped up to Seok-Young with a wide smile on her face and her hands clasped behind her back. She didn't care that everyone was watching, for although she had fun today, she'd missed him like crazy.

Eun-Jeong tapped the brim of Seok-Young's cap with a finger. "Nice hat, Oppa," she said, smiling.

"Oh, you like it huh?" he grinned.

"Yea, it's cute," and she cocked her head to the side.

"Well, it's not supposed to be cute," Seok-Young smirked at her.

"OK, fine, then it's… _masculine_ ," Eun-Jeong shrugged.

Seok-Young grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"Alright, I give up, Oppa. What is it supposed to be then?" she held up her hands in defeat.

Seok-Young just chuckled and put an arm around her, giving her a quick one-arm squeeze, "I'm glad you like it," and then he released her. And Eun-Jeong smiled and bit her lip lightly. Apparently, he'd been teasing her yet again. One would think that she would always be able to tell by now…

"Aw, aren't they cute, Aidan?" Aria commented. And Aidan simply nodded to her.

Then, Hye-Mi bounded up to Aidan to show off her pillow—with his face on it. He smiled at her. "Oh, that's nice, Hye-Mi-ah," he gave an awkward laugh and rubbed his neck. Unsure what else to say about it, he jokingly added, "Do you want me to autograph it for you?"

Hye-Mi's eyes lit up like stars in the night sky, and she nodded emphatically. " _Could you_ , Aidan Oppa?!"

Aidan gave a good-natured chuckle. "Sure, I just need a pen."

Hye-Mi immediately began rummaging through her purse and then asking people for one when she didn't find one there. Hye-Mi attained one from Yeong-Hui but then groaned loudly when the pen wouldn't show up on the pillow… And she frantically began the search again. She finally managed to locate a marker that would show up on the pillow. She smiled brightly and thanked Aidan, and then she began blowing on the signature to get it to dry quicker.

* * *

The group of girls and boys all walked together, checking out the carnival—playing the games, riding a few rides, and Aidan bought everyone ice cream. Hye-Mi and Ju-Mi remained close to Aidan, while Eun-Jeong walked along between Mee-Yon and Seok-Young. And Aria remained on the other side of Mee-Yon and behind her brother.

Occasionally, they divided up into subgroups, usually with Seok-Young, Eun-Jeong, and Mee-Yon together; Jun-Seo, Il-Hun, and Jae-Jin together, and Ju-Mi, Hye-Mi, Aidan, and Aria together. But sometimes Eun-Jeong would follow Mee-Yon when she beckoned her to look at something. Eun-Jeong wanted to be near Seok-Young, but she was doing her best to divide her time, for she wanted to spend time with her best friend, too, and she didn't want Mee-Yon's feelings to be hurt.

Seok-Young would sometimes follow Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon, but not too closely—so as to give them their space. Or, he would hang out with Jun-Seo, Il-Hun, and Jae-Jin—when the latter two weren't off trying to flirt with Aria.

And Eun-Jeong was trying so hard, yet she was still fighting her jealousy, for when she would go off with Mee-Yon, sometimes Aria would hang back and talk to Seok-Young, especially when Jun-Seo, Il-Hun, and Jae-Jin weren't in the immediate vicinity.

…

* * *

As they walked along in one large group again, they came across a shooting range game, which piqued the interest of the boys. And they had to stop to try it.

"Didn't you guys get enough shooting and violence for one day?" Yeong-Hui asked with a smirk.

"You can never have too much violence," Jun-Seo retorted. And Il-Hun and Jae-Jin readily agreed.

"Anyway, what violence, Noona? We're shooting at a paper target," Jae-Jin laughed, and Yeong-Hui shrugged. Then, inevitably, the airsoft game came up, and the boys joked and argued over who annihilated whom.

Jun-Seo stepped up to the shooting range booth. He paid the man behind it and picked up a rifle. "So, you're _OK_ at video games and airsoft, _Aidan_ , but how are you at shooting a _real_ weapon?"

"Well, I wouldn't call that real, Goo Jun-Seo. There are no actual bullets in that thing. It's compressed air and just as fake as the airsoft guns," Aidan replied.

Jun-Seo scowled—fighting the urge to hit Aidan in his smart mouth. "You know what I mean!" he shouted. Aidan _was_ kind of annoying, but Jun-Seo was still unsure why Aidan seemed to set his temper aflame so much. "So, think you can beat me at this? I'd like to see you try!" Jun-Seo taunted, picking up their rivalry from where they left off earlier at the airsoft range.

Aidan grinned and paid the man. "Alright, Goo Jun-Seo, challenge accepted." He took the weapon and peered through the sight.

And they all stood back and watched, as Jun-Seo and Aidan began rapidly firing off shots at the target.

Somehow, the girls ended up divided between the two boys—each girl cheering for either Jun-Seo or Aidan.

"Waaau!" the girls exclaimed from behind Aidan when he got a bullseye. "Good shot!" they cried out in unison, addressing him with the various titles they used for him.

…

* * *

When the shooting got too heated, they all moved on to another game—a game with baseballs and bottles. Hye-Mi bounded up to Seok-Young. "Oppa, could you win me a prize at that game?" and she pointed to a giant teddy bear.

"Sure. I'll try, Hye-Mi-ah," he said, and he approached the booth. He plunked down some won and was given two balls. He cocked back his arm and threw. The ball hit just slightly off center and bounced off.

"Good try, Oppa!" Eun-Jeong shouted out.

Seok-Young sighed. He glanced to Eun-Jeong and then picked up the next ball.

Then, Aidan stepped up beside him and whispered a tip to Seok-Young. "I know," Seok-Young replied, rather sharply. Seok-Young could be proud at times, and he didn't need Aidan's _pity_.

Aidan stepped back to give Seok-Young space and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fighting, Oppa; you can do it!" Hye-Mi exclaimed, pumping a fighting fist in the air at Seok-Young.

Eun-Jeong noticed that Aria was also eagerly cheering on Seok-Young.

Seok-Young made a brief mental calculation, reared back and threw again—this time, knocking over most of the bottles. He was given a small bear, and he handed it to Hye-Mi. She squealed, thanked him, and hugged the bear to her chest.

"Sorry it's not the big one, Hye-Mi-ah," Seok-Young mumbled.

"That's OK, Oppa; I love it!"

"Good job, Seok-Young," Aidan spoke. "Let me give it a try," and he stepped up beside Seok-Young. He paid and took the first ball. He hit the target dead on—first try—and knocked all the bottles over.

Seok-Young gaped, and Hye-Mi jumped up and down. "Waaauuu!" And the other girls began cheering and clapping. Even Eun-Jeong was clapping for him.

Aidan was given the large prize—the gigantic teddy bear. "OK, who wants this thing?" he joked, holding out the monstrous stuffed animal. "Aria?"

"No, thanks, Oppa. I'll never get _that_ back on the plane."

Aidan looked to Hye-Mi, for she had wanted the big bear in the first place. And Hye-Mi _did_ want it, but she didn't want to hurt Seok-Young Oppa's feelings _more_ , so she passed on it.

"Eun-Jeong-ah?" Aidan offered the bear to her next.

Seok-Young frowned, and his eyes shot to Eun-Jeong.

Eun-Jeong noticed that Seok-Young's eyes were on her, waiting for her response. She met Seok-Young's eyes and then looked back to Aidan. Feeling as though she would be somehow betraying Seok-Young by taking the bear, she politely declined.

Aidan glanced around the group. " _No one_ wants the big bear?" he asked, incredulously. Then, he looked to Mee-Yon; she glanced away and wrapped her arms around herself. She also felt it would hurt her oppa's feelings.

"I'll take it," Ju-Mi volunteered. And Aidan smiled at her. "Oh, thank you, Ju-Mi-ah!" And Ju-Mi took the bear but struggled to carry it, so Aidan told her he'd carry it for her. For the time being, he set it down at his side.

Jun-Seo came up beside Seok-Young and whispered, "Don't let him show you up like that, Hyung!"

That part didn't bother Seok-Young so much, but he did feel badly for not winning the prize Hye-Mi wanted—and she had obviously turned down the big bear Aidan won for _his_ sake, even though she wanted it. That made Seok-Young feel like crap. He also wanted to win a prize for Eun-Jeong, so he decided to try again. Seok-Young bought more balls. Il-Hun whooped and Jun-Seo and Jae-Jin also cheered on Seok-Young.

With his next ball, Aidan won another large prize, a gigantic giraffe, which he set next to the bear—for whoever wanted it.

Then, Seok-Young picked up his ball, while Hye-Mi cheered him on and encouraged him to win a prize for Eun-Jeong Unnie next. He tried two more times, but failed to win a prize that round. Seok-Young couldn't leave it at that, so he bought another two.

Aidan approached Seok-Young again. He leaned toward him and whispered, "Don't waste any more of your money, Yoon Seok-Young. It's obviously rigged."

"Well, _you_ won the large prize— _twice_ ," Seok-Young protested, suddenly realizing how envious he sounded.

"Well, I just got lucky," Aidan humbly responded, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But Seok-Young suspected his humility was fake.

And, all of a sudden, Seok-Young was experiencing that testosterone-filled drive to win that many athletes experience. He had never really been a competitive guy—driven, yes, with his music—but not in _this way_ , at least _._

"You know, we could buy those things for 1/3 of the price," Aidan quipped.

But Seok-Young couldn't give up; he kept trying to win large bears for Eun-Jeong and Hye-Mi, but he would either miss or win the smaller or medium sized prizes. Once he had managed to gift all of the F4 daughters and Aria with at least one prize—several to Eun-Jeong—he finally stopped.

And Seok-Young felt like a fool. Aidan was right. With the money spent he could have taken Eun-Jeong out to a movie, gotten popcorn and drinks, and still had money left over. Eun-Jeong was very sweet about it and appreciative, and it made him feel a bit better. And he knew it shouldn't bother him so much, but somehow it did.

* * *

And Seok-Young dropped back slightly from the rest of the group. Jun-Seo dropped back with him and continued walking in stride.

Seok-Young and Jun-Seo continued walking, while observing the group ahead. Hye-Mi and Ju-Mi each had Aidan by an arm, while Eun-Jeong, Yeong-Hui, Mee-Yon, and Aria walked behind them. And Aidan kept turning back to the So twins and Mee-Yon to talk to them.

Then, Eun-Jeong turned back to look over her shoulder—when she lost sight of Seok-Young—and their eyes met. She gave him a sweet smile, and he smiled back.

He had to admit, he wished she was walking with just him—perhaps even hand in hand—and he wasn't thrilled that she was walking ahead with the group of girls and Aidan. But perhaps she just wanted to hang with Mee-Yon. And he wasn't such a controlling boyfriend that he would prevent her from spending time with her best friend…

He watched the girls walking together with Aidan. Then, he noticed that Eun-Jeong had dropped her scarf. But before he could go for it, Aidan quickly scooped it up for her. He brushed it off and then put it around her neck, while Seok-Young and Jun-Seo looked on from behind.

And Seok-Young's suspicion began. Was it possible that Aidan liked Eun-Jeong? Perhaps the concert wasn't just an act… Aidan _had_ been awfully nice to her today and he'd been paying a lot of attention to her… No, that was silly! But then again—was it? It was not so crazy at all to think that Aidan might like So Eun-Jeong; she was amazing, after all.

* * *

Just then, Jun-Seo caught Seok-Young's arm and pulled him aside. "Are you just going to put up with that, Hyung?" he pointed toward Aidan and the girls, once they were out of earshot.

And apparently Jun-Seo had noticed something, too…

Seok-Young decided to play dumb. He didn't want to acknowledge that Aidan could possibly like _his_ girlfriend. "Put up with what?" Seok-Young asked casually, and he began walking again to decrease the distance between the group. Jun-Seo began walking, too.

" _Aidan_ ," Jun-Seo spoke his name in a deliberately sarcastic and mocking tone.

"What about him, Jun-Seo?"

"No offense, Hyung, but are you blind?! Is your hair in your eyes or something?"

Seok-Young's brow furrowed. He sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face in the process.

"Don't you see how he's flirting with the girls?! Especially Eun-Jeong Noona and Mee-Yon Noona!"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it flirting…," Seok-Young mumbled. "Maybe he's just being nice…" But Seok-Young didn't even necessarily believe his own statement.

"Come on, Hyung, wake up and smell the instant coffee! No one is that nice without wanting something!"

"Well, that's a bit negative, Jun-Seo. Aren't you a bit too young to have such a cynical view of the world?"

Jun-Seo ignored the statement and instead stood in front of Seok-Young and shook his shoulders. "Well, what are you going to do about this, Hyung? Or, should I do something?!"

"Ya, Jun-Seo," Seok-Young protested, as Jun-Seo continued rattling him. "I don't think anything needs to be done…"

"Come on, Hyung! Don't you see it? Buying them ice cream, winning them prizes, showing off at the games, and look how the girls are acting around him! They're just eating it up and falling all over him!"

Seok-Young sighed.

"What, does he think he's some gift to women or something? What a jerk!" Jun-Seo sneered.

"Actually, he seems like a pretty nice guy," Seok-Young muttered.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Hyung! Does he have you fooled, too?!"

Seok-Young paused and looked at Jun-Seo curiously. "Jun-Seo, why do you even care?" he finally asked the _obvious_ question.

Jun-Seo stopped in his tracks, and he thought about it for a moment. _Yea, why_ _ **do**_ _I care so much?_ Jun-Seo wondered.

"I…well, I…don't…know," Jun-Seo stammered. "Aish, he just gets on my nerves! He cheats at games, you know! That's probably why he won all those prizes… And I don't think he can be trusted around the girls!" Jun-Seo added.

Seok-Young released air through his nose. "Well, I understand your concerns, Jun-Seo, but I still don't get it. Why are you so upset about this? I mean if anyone should be bothered by it, it should be me—if he is, as you say, flirting with my girlfriend and my sister," Seok-Young continued.

And his hyung did have a point. It didn't make sense that he should get so worked up about Aidan and the girls. It was confusing…

With a heavy exhale, Jun-Seo forced himself back to the present moment and put the focus upon Seok-Young again. "Right, so why aren't you?!"

Seok-Young shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. I guess I just feel secure in my relationship with Eun-Jeong."

Jun-Seo opened his mouth to speak; he stammered, not sure how to combat that and finally exclaimed, "Well, I'm still upset _for you_ , Hyung! He has no right to do that, and it's…it's embarrassing, too—the way the girls are acting!" he looked on ahead, squinting slightly.

"Even Mee-Yon Noona… _look at her_ …," and Jun-Seo's words trailed off as he gazed upon Mee-Yon. She had turned slightly to where he could see the profile of her face. He watched her smile widely and then laugh, and Jun-Seo softened. _She has the cutest laugh_ , Jun-Seo thought. _And when she smiles, her face seems to light up brighter than the morning sun._

…

Jun-Seo quickly shook off his temporary insanity, and then he scowled—knowing the source of Mee-Yon's radiant smile and infectious laugh. It was in response to something Aidan had said. He folded his arms tight. "I thought Mee-Yon Noona had a little more self-respect than that..."

"Ya, watch it, Jun-Seo," Seok-Young warned. Jun-Seo looked away, clenching his mouth. "This is completely normal for girls their age," Seok-Young continued, "I mean they've just never been this close to a pop star before. I guess it makes sense for them to be a little star-struck…"

Jun-Seo scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

* * *

Jae-Jin and Il-Hun noticed that Seok-Young and Jun-Seo had been lagging behind for a while now, so they tore themselves away from following Aria like puppy dogs and joined their brothers. Jae-Jin and Il-Hun asked Seok-Young and Jun-Seo what was up, and Jun-Seo filled them in on the issue with Aidan. And the F4 boys congregated while the girls and Aidan walked on ahead, apparently without noticing.

…

"I don't know, he does seem like an OK guy, but if you want us to hate him, Hyung, we'll hate him," Jae-Jin spoke for F2.

"Yea, we got yo back, man!" Il-Hun chimed in.

Seok-Young smiled faintly. "No, that's OK." Though a bit immature and misguided, Seok-Young appreciated the support of F3. They were, truly, just trying to look out for him.

…

* * *

It was then that Aria dropped behind the others and joined the boys. Jun-Seo stopped speaking as soon as she approached. "So, here you boys are! Thought we lost you!" she said, bubbly.

"Oh, mianhae, Aria. We were just talking," Seok-Young politely informed.

"Oh, I see. Guy talk, huh?" she joked.

"Yes, so don't even ask," Jun-Seo replied immediately, and Seok-Young shot him a _'don't be so rude'_ look.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't going to ask," she said, as she began walking beside Seok-Young.

"Are you having fun, boys?"

They all nodded. And Il-Hun and Jae-Jin strolled up to Aria'a side again. "Yes, we're having a lot of fun. And what about you, Aria-yang?" Jae-Jin asked.

"Have you ever been to a carnival before, Aria-yang?" Il-Hun added, smiling.

Aria ruffled Jae-Jin and Il-Hun's hair in turn. "Oh, call me Noona, you two," she said. And the boys gave sheepish grins. And she answered their questions.

...

Eun-Jeong looked back again to locate Seok-Young, and she noticed that Aria was at his side, talking to him and giving him her full attention. Eun-Jeong's forehead wrinkled. She continued walking but kept glancing back over her shoulder. And then the boys and Aria caught up.

…

* * *

Then, the girls stopped at a fortune-telling booth, despite the boys' protests that it was stupid and fake. The girls insisted upon trying it out, and the boys waited for them outside.

The girls stepped into the small darkened tenth—that smelled strongly of incense. Inside, an old ahjumma was seated at a table, wearing a scarf tied around her head, large hoop earrings, and multiple gold-colored necklaces.

"This is _cr-eepy_ …," Hye-Mi whispered to the group, as she shuddered lightly and clutched Ju-Mi's sleeve with both hands. The fortune-teller heard this and raised a brow at Hye-Mi. Hye-Mi gave an awkward laugh and waved at her. The old ahjumma simply rolled her eyes and beckoned for one of them to sit. She began pointing to each of them, asking "You first?"

Ju-Mi and Yeong-Hui didn't want to go because they didn't believe in it. Aria was curious but wanted someone else to go first, and Hye-Mi was too afraid, so Eun-Jeong stepped up and hesitantly sat in the chair. And the other girls all crowded around her.

Once seated, the fortune-teller closed her eyes. She was silent for a long moment and was humming something, as if she had gone into some kind of trance—or was at least pretending to. Finally, she opened her eyes and took Eun-Jeong's hands within her wrinkled ones. "I see…distance…," she spoke after another long pause, "…many, many kilometers…and I see…separation…"

"Distance? Separation?"

"From who?" Eun-Jeong leaned in, gripping the old woman's hands.

The fortune-teller closed her eyes again and chanted something to herself, while the girls watched curiously. "…I see…the ocean…"

"The ocean? Is someone crossing the ocean?"

…

Then, the psychic opened her eyes. She released Eun-Jeong's hand and held out a palm, indicating that she wanted more money. "Well, I'm…out of money…," Eun-Jeong said, and the psychic shooed her out of the chair. Eun-Jeong poked out her lip slightly, and the other girls brought her into their protective circle. And they all huddled together.

Next, it was Mee-Yon's turn, and the ahjumma took her hands and closed her eyes tight, once again going into her _trance_. Mee-Yon sat there, while the ahjumma remained silent for several minutes, holding her hands. The psychic squeezed her eyelids and further wrinkled her brow. And the girls looked amongst themselves. What was she doing? Was she stalling for time or something?

Out of nowhere, the fortune-teller spoke, startling them all. "I see… _passion_ in your future…"

"Passion? Mee-Yon muttered. Her cheeks warmed and her eyes shot to her hands in her lap.

"Whooo, passion, Unnie!" Hye-Mi shouted out, and the fortune-teller narrowed her eyes at the Song girl in warning. Hye-Mi mouthed a sorry to the old fortune-teller.

"...And I see…two men…," the ahjumma continued cryptically.

" _Two_?" Mee-Yon asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," the fortune-teller replied. "There will be two important men in your life."

"Two men?!" the girls all asked in unison.

"Wow, Unnie!" Hye-Mi interjected. "Two guys, huh? You go girl!" and she nudged Mee-Yon lightly. Mee-Yon gave an awkward chuckle.

The fortune-teller loudly shushed Hye-Mi, who shrunk back, lowered her eyes, and quickly shut her mouth.

"Who are these guys?" Mee-Yon asked, leaning forward slightly, as the fortune-teller held her hands.

"One, you have known for _many_ years…"

Yeong-Hui scoffed. _As in the_ _ **many**_ _15 years she has been alive…_

Mee-Yon blinked, wondering who the fortune-teller could be referring to. "And the other?"

"The other…he is… _new_ …," she raised a brow, "but he will still be important."

"Important…how?" Mee-Yon asked.

And the psychic held out her hand again for payment. Mee-Yon nodded and pulled out more won from her purse, despite Ju-Mi and Yeong-Hui's whispered protests.

"One…," the fortune-teller paused for a long moment, "…will be your **husband** …and the other…your **soulmate** …," she declared mysteriously.

"Eh?!" Mee-Yon's chocolate eyes widened in disbelief. That didn't make any sense…

"You mean…her husband and soulmate will be two different guys," Eun-Jeong urged. _How could that be?_ _Shouldn't one's soulmate and husband be one in the same?_

The psychic squeezed her eyes shut again and swayed her head from side to side…

"What's she doing?" Hye-Mi whispered in Ju-Mi's ear, hoping the ahjumma didn't overhear and chastise her again.

Ju-Mi simply shrugged.

…

"How will I know these guys when I see them? Which…which one is which? Which one should I choose?" Mee-Yon implored, clutching onto the psychic's hands.

The fortune-teller was silent; her eyes remained closed and then suddenly shot open, startling the girls again. She eyed up the girls—in their fashionable clothes and with their designer handbags—and then she demanded more money in exchange for her answer.

Mee-Yon began to rifle through her purse again, fully prepared to pay, but Yeong-Hui placed a hand over Mee-Yon's to stop her.

"That's it, we've heard enough," Yeong-Hui stated, as she looked into the psychic's eyes. Ju-Mi nodded and began pulling Mee-Yon up from her seat. "Come on, Unnie, she's taken enough of your money, let's go!" Ju-Mi exclaimed.

"But…," Mee-Yon protested. She gave a quick bow of thanks to the psychic, as Yeong-Hui and Ju-Mi dragged her away. Eun-Jeong, Hye-Mi, and Aria followed, and they all led a bewildered Mee-Yon out of the tent.

"I wonder who she was talking about and what she meant by that…," Mee-Yon mumbled, once outside.

"Don't concern yourself with it, Mee-Yon-ah. It's just a bunch of hokum, like the boys said. It was just for fun, anyway," Yeong-Hui replied.

"It wasn't fun, it was weird!" Hye-Mi inserted. "Although," she put a finger to her chin, "I am kind of curious about what she said about the distance for Eun-Jeong Unnie and the two guys for Mee-Yon Unnie…"

And Eun-Jeong was, in fact, _very_ curious, herself. She had to admit that she didn't usually go for that sort of thing, but she was really dwelling on this distance thing now…

* * *

The boys were waiting for them nearby, and they rejoined the girls upon noticing they'd exited the tent. "So, how was it?" Aidan asked of the girls, with a smile.

Seok-Young observed Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon—the two seemed rather quiet and pensive. Seok-Young moved to put an arm around each of them.

"It was…interesting…," Yeong-Hui simply replied for the group.

And Jun-Seo started teasing. "Are you going to meet some mysterious stranger or become millionaires or something?"

Ju-Mi snorted. "We already are millionaires, you dummy!"

Jun-Seo scoffed. "Well, did _she_ know that? She'd know it if she really is psychic…"

And Ju-Mi rolled her eyes at her brother. "Well, she did keep trying to take our money…"

"Yeah, and she was really creepy…and mean!" Hye-Mi added.

The boys looked at Hye-Mi curiously. "Well, what did she say then? She didn't say any of you are going to die next week or anything, did she?" Il-Hun asked, and Hye-Mi shivered, "No, don't even joke about that!" and she smacked her brother hard on the arm.

"Ouch! _Sorry_ …," he muttered.

* * *

They all eventually decided to drop the subject and continued walking… The group stopped when they noticed a large crowd gathered around a small stage.

"What's going on?" Eun-Jeong asked of a random bystander.

"It's a musical competition. Contestants sing and play instruments and the crowd votes on the best one."

Eun-Jeong nodded, and the F4 kids and the pop stars made their way through the crowd, looking for a good spot to watch.

And then, Seok-Young was randomly selected to be a contestant...

Seok-Young swallowed hard and looked to his group. The girls were excited and squealed about him being chosen, and they began encouraging him to go up onstage. Seok-Young looked to Eun-Jeong, and she was smiling at him. He didn't want to let her down, so he once again, took the stage. It seemed like this sort of thing was happening a lot lately…

The boisterous announcer welcomed Seok-Young and asked him to speak his name into the microphone. "Yoon Seok-Young," he said, and the ones in the crowd who knew him started shouting out to him, and they all clapped.

A second contestant needed to be selected, and the announcer chose Aidan.

 _Of course_ …, Seok-Young thought.

Aidan took the stage, with a smile and a wave, and the large crowd immediately recognized him. The audience started screaming, and now Aria had been discovered and they were gushing over her, too—trying to touch her and get her autograph.

The announcer held up the mic to Aidan, but before he could say his name, the crowd answered for him.

"What's that?" the announcer asked of the screaming crowd. And they responded, shouting out Aidan's name again and explaining who he was. "Oh, I see we have a pop star in our midst!" the announcer exclaimed, incredulous. "Well, this competition may very well be over before it even begins!" he chuckled.

And Seok-Young frowned. His eyes then went to Eun-Jeong; she smiled at him, giving him renewed confidence and determination.

"Perhaps this is not fair to our other contestant," the announcer motioned to Seok-Young. "Perhaps I should choose another to go against him."

"No," Seok-Young interjected. "Allow him to compete, sir, please," and Seok-Young gave a short bow to the announcer.

The man chuckled. "Well, aren't you a spunky, competitive young man!"

And then shouts were heard from the crowd, saying that it was **Yoon Seok-Young** , and informing the announcer of his status as the F4 leader and detailing all his musical accomplishments.

"Oh, well, I didn't know all _that_! This should be some competition then!" the announcer boomed. And then he turned back to Seok-Young, sticking a microphone in his face. "So, do you really think you can beat a famous pop star?"

Seok-Young looked at the man and then to Eun-Jeong in the crowd—and she smiled at him. Then, Seok-Young returned his focus to the announcer. "I'm going to do my best to beat him," he assured.

The man guffawed. "Well, looks like we have a competition!"

Aidan turned to Seok-Young and smiled. "Good luck," he whispered, sticking out his hand. Seok-Young shook it. "You, too."

…

Seok-Young thought to himself. If he couldn't compete with Aidan in sports—or rather, stupid carnival games—at least he could in music. But then again, Aidan was also a musician—he was a pop star.

 _Sure, Aidan can sing, but how is_ _he with instruments?_ Seok-Young wondered.

This was the one area Seok-Young believed he could actually— _possibly_ —outshine Aidan in. And if he couldn't beat Aidan in music, what did he have going for him? What hope was there for him to ever look good in Eun-Jeong's eyes?

 _I won't be beaten by Aidan—not at this!_ Seok-Young vowed to himself. And he took a deep breath in preparation for the competition.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thoughts? Do you guys like the love drama? I also want to let you all know that there will be other elements coming into play besides that in the near future. So, hopefully it's not getting old or boring. _

_On another note, I feel like Hye-Mi is turning into comic relief or something, haha. I'm having fun with her, though. Jun-Seo a little, too..._

 _Some of this chapter comes from my personal experience. I did visit a fish market in Busan, called Jagalchi Fish Market, and you actually could buy seafood there and have it taken upstairs and cooked for you in the restaurant. We didn't do that, just walked through. They do this at Noryangjin Fish Market in Seoul, too, and we did go there, as well as Namdaemun. But Busan was where I learned of the cooking it upstairs thing, and I did see the cut-open eels… I did get inspiration for this chapter while there; it was so nice for my writing, having been there before, because I could picture it in my head._

 _Furthermore, I hope it wasn't too hokey that I pulled the whole psychic reading about the husband/soulmate thing. Except, this time it wasn't a dream. Will history repeat itself? And whether or not you believe in psychics, call it possible foreshadowing, lol._

 _So, I'm not really close on any of my other stories, but I'll update as soon as I can. GGABB is up next with SHTMH on deck, but I'm not sure which one I'll end up finishing first. I may even try to wrap up FOTH soon. So basically, at this point I really can't say. But thanks for your patience, and I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy._

 _ **Teaser for the next couple chapters:** The musical competition is held. Who will win? Aidan makes his intentions known. How will it be received by all involved? Jun-Seo struggles with his feelings and to understand why Aidan infuriates him so much. Seok-Young turns 16 and plans on dating Eun-Jeong for real, but will there be complications? Seok-Young's rival from the musical academy attends Shinwha and accuses Seok-Young of losing his focus over a girl... And the Yoons plan a family vacation. _


	12. Heartthrobs Part III

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It won't be often that I put out three chapters in a row as quickly as this, but I'm glad I was able to this time.**_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **May: I think I replied to you, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes, of course, SY has to be well-mannered. You'll find out the results of the competition this chapter. And again, I won't say whether Jun-Seo and Mee-Yon are going to end up together. ;) But I'm glad you like Jun-Seo. I like writing him, too. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this one.**_

 _ **Mamiyetty: I'm really glad you're all better and the story helped. Thanks! And I can't say what's going to happen with Jun-Seo and Mee-Yon. Keep reading to find out! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Heartthrobs Part III**_

The announcer explained the rules of the contest to Seok-Young and Aidan. Each contestant was to perform a musical piece—vocal or instrumental—of 3 minutes, and the crowd would cast their votes as to which they preferred. There was a prize being offered, but there was much more at stake for Seok-Young than a simple carnival prize.

Seok-Young considered his options. There were numerous instruments available for use on the stage, including a large grand piano, several acoustic and electric guitars, as well as some other string instruments. Seok-Young was certain that he planned to play rather than sing. But what instrument should he choose—and what song? What would this particular crowd go for? Were they cultured? Not necessarily. He scanned the crowd to determine the ages and gender of the majority. The group was mostly teens and twenty-somethings—interspersed with some children and a lot of couples.

They obviously went for Aidan's style of music, of this Seok-Young was sure. So, perhaps he should choose something more upbeat and bouncy—maybe one of Haydn's concertos on piano. Or, perhaps he should play the violin—maybe Bach's _Chaconne_ , with its high tempo, or even Mendelssohn's beautiful, haunting concerto. Of course, if he was only given three minutes, he couldn't perform a full version of any of those, so he might just play the climactic parts. Or, perhaps he should do a cover of a contemporary song on guitar, given the demographics of the crowd. Seok-Young had learned mostly classical pieces, but he also knew some of the popular contemporary ones, due to his sister and the F3 girls. Seok-Young couldn't decide, and he was rapidly running out of time.

As if sensing Seok-Young's current impasse, Aidan whispered to him, "Would you like for me to go first, Yoon Seok-Young? I don't mind."

Seok-Young inwardly groaned. Why was Aidan always so nice—or seemingly so? But he simply nodded and took a few steps to the side, giving Aidan the stage. Once off to the side, Seok-Young looked to Eun-Jeong's spot. She was standing there with hands clasped in front of her, and she was watching him. She cocked her head and stuck out her lip in an adorable pout, and then she mouthed, 'Ok?' Seok-Young merely smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Aidan spoke into the mic, and he introduced himself again. The crowd applauded. "I'm going to sing one of my original songs that has been very popular in the past," he announced. "Are you ready for 'Love Song!'

And the crowd went wild. It appeared they were familiar with it.

And then Aidan began to sing. His song was an upbeat and energetic— _happy_ —ballad. And the crowd began to sway and sing along.

 _They even know all the words to it. I don't stand a chance,_ Seok-Young thought miserably.

But no, he wasn't going to give up. He was doing this for Eun-Jeong, and he wouldn't fail her! Seok-Young was like his father in many ways, but he also had his mother's spunk and tenacity.

Seok-Young watched Aidan perform. In addition to singing, he was throwing in some dance moves here and there, which the audience seemed to greatly enjoy. And though Aidan was looking out over the crowd, it seemed that his eyes would often fixate upon one particular spot. When Aidan focused on the spot again, with hand outstretched as he sang, Seok-Young followed Aidan's gaze. And it appeared he was singing straight to Eun-Jeong.

Seok-Young folded his arms, suddenly feeling a heightened sense of determination. While he stood there—pondering his course of action—he heard Aria beckon him from below the stage…

* * *

Eun-Jeong stood next to Mee-Yon—with Yeong-Hui on her other side—watching Aidan perform. But when she noticed Aria leave the group and make her way through the crowd, she watched her go. Eun-Jeong's eyes followed Aria to Seok-Young's side of the stage. _What's she doing?_

Eun-Jeong watched Aria go to the edge of the stage and beckon Seok-Young. He knelt before her, while she whispered something to him. And Eun-Jeong felt that familiar green-eyed monster returning to terrorize her.

Then, Seok-Young said something to her briefly and shook his head. And Aria stepped back from the stage. Seok-Young stood and resumed watching Aidan.

…

* * *

After Aidan finished his song, he took a bow, and the announcer stepped forward. "Whoa, tough act to follow!" he quipped. He presented Aidan once more, and Aidan took another bow before the uproarious crowd.

"And now, for our next contestant!" the announcer motioned for Seok-Young.

Seok-Young took a deep breath. He slowly released it and fixed his jaw before taking centerstage. And the announcer presented Seok-Young to the crowd. Seok-Young gave a short bow and spoke into the presented mic, informing the crowd that he would be performing a piece called _Clair de Lune_ on the piano.

Due to all the couples in the audience, Seok-Young had finally decided upon a romantic piano piece—and what better than Debussy's illustrious _Clair de Lune_. Though he would need to shorten it considerably, it seemed the perfect piece to enchant the lovers out there.

The crowd clapped, and Seok-Young gave another bow. Then, he turned, went to the piano, and took a seat on the bench. Seok-Young loosened up his fingers and delicately placed them upon the keys—so gentle that they touched but made no sound. He took a second to look out over the crowd, and then he began to play. Seok-Young shut his eyes tight and moved his hands along the ivories, as he immersed himself in the music.

...

Midway through the shortened piece, Seok-Young glanced out again. The audience seemed enthralled, yet extremely _quiet_. It was certainly not the same type of response Aidan had gotten, but it _was_ a very, very different piece. Fearing he could be losing them, Seok-Young made a decision—he decided to keep them on their toes, liven things up a bit. So, he sped up the tempo considerably.

As Seok-Young's fingers flew across the keys, he was sure that Debussy must be spinning in his grave right now—over how he was currently butchering his masterpiece. But a performer plays to the crowd, doesn't he? And apparently it was working because the crowd had become more excitable and _vocal_.

* * *

Aria folded her arms and glanced around—at the now animated crowd. And she smiled. "How clever, Yoon Seok-Young," she spoke to herself.

* * *

The upbeat tempo seemed to be helping to invigorate the crowd, but Seok-Young needed more. In fact, he needed to pull out all the stops, in order to beat Aidan. As he wracked his brain about what else he could do, he recalled a few _tricks_ that Appa had taught him as a child—when they were just goofing around at the piano…

For one, Appa had taught him how to play behind his back. Seok-Young had only been a child then, but at the time, he'd thought it was the funniest and _coolest_ thing he'd ever seen. He supposed it was worth a shot.

* * *

When Aria came over before, she had tried to give him some tips on how to beat Aidan, and she had even offered to accompany him on vocals if allowed. It had shocked Seok-Young a bit, that Aria would go against her brother—who she was so loyal to. Perhaps she thought it was not a fair contest…

But Seok-Young wasn't planning to just roll over and die. So, he'd politely declined her help, thanking her and telling her he had something in mind. He wanted to do it on his own—he needed to do it on his own.

Seok-Young wanted to beat Aidan fair and square, without resorting to any tricks. Still, maybe one or two little tricks would be OK… And they weren't really even tricks, more like _showmanship_. And what was wrong with that, anyway? Aidan did it all the time. And if Aidan could charm the crowd, then Seok-Young could, too. Well, he didn't know if he _could_ pull it off, but at least he'd give it his best.

* * *

So, Seok-Young removed one hand from the keys and began to play with only one—the crowd clapped loudly—and then he used just one finger. The crowd seemed to love that, and they clapped even harder. Next, Seok-Young stood and returned both hands to the keys, tickling the ivories with all his digits once again. Then, he spun around and began to play behind his back, while looking out over his shoulder at the sea of people, which had grown in size. It was utterly ridiculous, but in order to play to the crowd even further, Seok-Young covered one hand over his eyes, while playing with the other. He felt foolish, but the crowd only laughed and cheered loudly.

 _Phew, didn't think that would work…_

And Seok-Young didn't know if they liked him or if he was merely a laughing stock, but whatever the case, he was getting applause, so he continued.

* * *

Aria giggled at Seok-Young's antics. He always seemed like such a serious person, so she had no idea he had such a _goofy_ side to him. But it was nonetheless cute and endearing. And she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Seok-Young turned back around to face the piano. He placed one hand upon the keys and gave the crowd a wave with his free one, while revealing a brilliant smile. And that gesture was met by screams and cheers. He had no idea it would elicit such a reaction.

He remained standing and skillfully pounded the keys with both hands in crescendo, ending the piece. After finishing, he lowered his head for a moment, amidst a thunderous applause. And then he bowed at his waist to the crowd.

When Seok-Young looked up, he happened to catch sight of Aria; she was smiling at him. He returned with a faint smile and then scanned the crowd for Eun-Jeong. She was still in the same spot, and she was smiling at him and clapping vigorously. He returned with a sweet smile of his own. And then she jumped up and down once. Seok-Young smiled widely and gave a silent little laugh.

The other F4 girls were smiling, laughing, and clapping. And beside the girls, the F4 boys were also offering their support. Jun-Seo crossed his arms and shook his head at his hyung, yet he was smiling. Jae-Jin and Il-Hun began clapping vigorously, and Il-Hun whooped and whistled playfully.

* * *

"Wau, they're both so good!" the announcer boomed, as he made his way to centerstage, motioning for the contestants to follow. And then he presented Seok-Young and Aidan to the crowd. Both guys stood before the audience with their hands clasped in front of them.

"So, who will it be, Audience?" and the announcer instructed the crowd to clap and cheer for their favorite.

Eun-Jeong looked around, and it seemed that the crowd was divided—one side was cheering for Aidan to win and the other for Seok-Young. The two sides were literally divided down the middle by an invisible line. Both sides were chanting for their favorite, and some were even glaring at each other and arguing over which contestant should win.

Eun-Jeong, Yeong, Hui, Mee-Yon, and the boys had all moved to—what appeared to be—Seok-Young's side, but Hye-Mi and Ju-Mi were still lingering somewhere in the middle. Hye-Mi freely expressed her quandary over who to choose.

The announcer presented Aidan first. "OK, who thinks Aidan Cho should win? Make some noise!" And clapping and shouting emanated from the audience, as well as some 'I love yous'.

Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon both felt it would be impolite not to clap for a performance, so they gave a quiet little clap. Then Mee-Yon met Aidan's eyes briefly, and she suddenly felt the need to clap a bit more.

Yeong-Hui folded her arms, refusing to clap at all, for it would be going against Oppa. Jun-Seo began to boo, but Ju-Mi pinched him.

And Hye-Mi and Ju-Mi clapped freely. Il-Hun and Jun-Seo shot their sisters dirty looks, and Yeong-Hui accused them of being _traitors_.

Hye-Mi sneered back, and informed them. "We're going to clap for Oppa, too!" And Ju-Mi nodded.

"OK, but it better be louder than for _him_!" Jun-Seo warned Ju-Mi and Hye-Mi.

* * *

Next, the announcer presented Seok-Young. "And how about Yoon Seok-Young?" and he again encouraged the audience to make their interest known. And claps and cheers rang out again, as Seok-Young stood silently onstage with hands clasped.

The F4 girls all clapped—Eun-Jeong clapping the hardest of all. The F4 boys joined in, too, making a lot of extra noise. Jun-Seo and Jae-Jin were clapping, and Il-Hun was whooping and whistling, and he shouted out a 'yea, yea, yea, that's my boyyy!'

As with Aidan, Eun-Jeong also heard some affectionate words directed at Seok-Young. And she had to admit that she didn't like it when she heard several girls shout out—to _her boyfriend_ —that they loved him…

...

"Well, this is a dilemma. It seems there is no clear winner," the announcer declared when he could not tell who had gotten the most cheers. "We'll call it a tie and go to a tie-breaker round, then!"

The audience clapped and joyously agreed, being thrilled at the chance to see another performance.

Seok-Young and Aidan looked between each other and then to the announcer. "Excuse me, sir, but what will the tie-breaker be?" Seok-Young asked.

"Hmm," the announcer stroked his chin. "Well, you will both perform another song of three minutes or less, but this time…," he paused for a moment. "…you each have to play an instrument _and_ sing!" and he held up his finger in the air in proclamation of his great idea.

And Seok-Young's face fell. _Sing?_ He thought glumly.

* * *

Seok-Young _had_ taken a few vocal lessons as part of his well-rounded and intensive musical program, so he knew _how to_ sing, but he didn't particularly enjoy it. And he certainly couldn't hit the high notes that Aidan was so adept at. It just wasn't physically possible for his vocal chords, no matter how much training he received.

Seok-Young inwardly groaned. He supposed he would just have to ensure that the song he chose would properly showcase his vocal abilities, as well as impress the audience. And the only thing he could think of was to appeal to the emotions of the crowd.

Yes, Aidan knew how to wow the crowd, but if Seok-Young sang from his _heart_ , perhaps he would have a shot at beating him. And Seok-Young thought of Eun-Jeong…

When he was only just realizing his feelings for her, she had commented at his violin recital that he had been playing from his heart… And she was right—he had been playing from his heart that evening. He'd been playing for _her_. It was just too bad that his confusing feelings—and her beauty that night—had led to distraction and he'd messed up.

* * *

Aidan chose to play electric guitar and performed a cover of a popular rock song that had the crowd singing and dancing. And Aidan, of course, tossed in some of his signature dance moves to drive the crowd wild.

…

After his performance, the crowd and announcer clapped for Aidan. Still clapping, the announcer commented, "Wau! I always liked that one," and then he gestured toward Seok-Young.

Seok-Young walked over and stood once more before the crowd. And he was experiencing a nervousness that he hadn't felt since that night he first realized his burgeoning feelings for Eun-Jeong—at his recital.

"Well, we know this kid can play, but can he sing, too?" the announcer quipped in challenge, as he put an arm around Seok-Young.

The announcer extended the microphone to Seok-Young once again and asked what he would be performing.

And the crowd began chanting for Seok-Young to sing, but it was Eun-Jeong's eyes that urged him on. She was looking at him with complete faith and adoration—as if she believed him capable of anything. And she often made him feel that way, as if—with her behind him—there was nothing he couldn't do…

Still, Seok-Young was uncertain. The song he'd decided to sing, he had wanted to reserve for Eun-Jeong's ears alone—and in private. But in order to win the contest and prove himself to Eun-Jeong, he needed something powerful. He needed something that meant something to him.

But was it right for him to perform a song meant for Eun-Jeong in front of all these people? How would she feel if she knew that? Was he really doing this for _her_ —as he had told himself? Or, was this all about his own foolish pride and jealousy?

Seok-Young hesitated, and he began to change his mind. Mentally panicking, he tried to come up with another song choice that he knew well enough and that was in his range. But he couldn't come up with a thing, other than a stupid vocal exercise he'd practiced over-and-over again—and that certainly would **not** do. He'd be laughed right off the stage, and Eun-Jeong and he would be humiliated. He absolutely _could not_ bomb in front of her.

Then, he noticed Aidan looking out into the crowd again—once more, directly at Eun-Jeong. And something swelled within Seok-Young's chest.

* * *

Seok-Young cleared his throat and spoke into the mic. "Um, I'm going to play the piano and sing a song I wrote. I wrote this for a special someone…," Seok-Young glanced out into the audience to see Eun-Jeong's face. He smiled at her. Her lips curled upward, and she bashfully glanced down at her feet.

And before he knew it, Seok-Young was blurting out the name of the song he'd written for Eun-Jeong. "It's called… _I Never Knew_."

Seok-Young was handed the microphone and given the stage. He shut his eyes tight and lowered his head. Then, he inhaled some air and began to softly sing.

 _I've known you for so long; I've known you all along; you've seen it all, ever since we were small…_

And Seok-Young smiled and the memory of them as children.

* * *

Eun-Jeong was immediately captivated by the sound of Seok-Young's voice. It was the first time she had heard his singing voice, and she could not understand why he'd been hiding it for so long. It was sweet; it was pleasant, and utterly exquisite.

* * *

 _Together, we played; together, we grew_

 _And all I wanted then was to keep you safe and protect you_

 _But I never knew_

 _Through the good and the bad_

 _The tears and the smiles_

 _I never knew; I never knew…_

 _What I had in you_

 _No, I never knew_

 _…_

And suddenly Seok-Young was pouring out every thought and feeling he'd ever had about Eun-Jeong since childhood—all at once.

The group, as well as the audience, was entranced. And Eun-Jeong stood there in complete awe. Could he possibly be singing about _her?_ She didn't want to assume, but who else could it be about? And her heart did a somersault.

 _Through all this time, through all we've shared; still, I never knew_

 _…_

 _You told me how you felt, and I broke your heart…perhaps you never know how it broke mine, too_

 _But what I couldn't convey when I pushed you away was how I felt all along, yet I never knew_

 _..._

 _And when I thought you were gone…my heart ached and ached_

 _The pain was so strong I could barely go on_

 _I was such a fool because I never knew_

 _..._

 _And then we found each other, under the trees…and finally I saw…what I should have seen all along…_

Seok-Young shut his eyes and continued to belt out the song to its climax.

 _And finally, finally I see…_

Seok-Young held the note.

 _That I love you, I love you, I love you…and that all along you were meant for me!_

Seok-Young held the final note—hitting a range he hadn't previously thought possible—and said a silent thanks that his voice hadn't cracked in the process.

* * *

After the song ended, Seok-Young stood there—his eyelashes wet from the tears that the emotions he felt for Eun-Jeong had brought to his eyes. And as he took a deep breath—and his memories continued to wash over him—he attempted to keep his tears where they were, trapped upon his thick, dark lashes.

The audience had gone silent—and they remained that way for a moment. Seok-Young wasn't sure if they liked the song or not, but he only cared about Eun-Jeong's reaction. In fact, he was no longer concerned with the contest at all but rather with Eun-Jeong's reaction to the song. He hoped that she had enjoyed it and that she wasn't embarrassed or angry with him for performing it live like that.

...

And then the crowd broke out into wild clapping and cheering.

Seok-Young looked to Eun-Jeong. She was smiling and wiping tears away from her face, as Yeong-Hui and Mee-Yon each put an arm around her.

* * *

"Wow…," Aria uttered wistfully. "She really is a lucky girl…"

And then Aria began to clap and cheer loudly. She had been relatively quiet during Aidan's performance. She and Aidan exchanged a glance, and he looked at her curiously.

* * *

"Wow! They're both so good!" the announcer suddenly spoke. "It's going to be difficult to decide! What do all of you think?" He brought Aidan out and presented the two of them to the crowd once more.

This time, it was a clear victory—for Seok-Young.

...

Seok-Young was ecstatic about winning. But he didn't care about the prize so much as the look on Eun-Jeong's face—which was priceless to him. Yet, at the same time, he felt horrible. He felt as though his desire to win and impress Eun-Jeong had led to him exploiting her a bit.

Aidan approached Seok-Young, stirring him from his reverie, and he held out a hand to him. "That was a good match," he said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," and Seok-Young smiled and shook his opponent's hand.

"That song was really impressive, Yoon Seok-Young. Even I would have voted for you. You deserved to win." Aidan smiled genuinely at Seok-Young. Seok-Young smiled back and thanked him again.

Then, Seok-Young went to rejoin his group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aidan approached Aria. She complimented his performance and he thanked her. But then Aidan questioned her about her support of Seok-Young. "I'm not angry with you, Aria," Aidan said calmly. "…just a bit surprised. I don't understand why you would choose to support Seok-Young over me."

"Well, it's simple, Oppa. Of course, you gave a great performance, but you're already extremely popular. Seok-Young was obviously giving his all in order to look good before his girlfriend. And frankly, well, I believe that he deserved to win."

Aidan nodded, and then a smile crossed his lips. "Actually, I agree with you. I think we could use him on tour," Aidan quipped.

Aria chuckled. "I told him the same thing!"

Aidan smiled and shook his head. He put an arm around Aria and led her through the crowd to join the others.

* * *

After the musical competition, the group strolled up to a tall wooden roller coaster. The boys wanted to go on it, and they turned to the girls, asking if they were scared and teasing them a bit. The girls all insisted that they weren't afraid, but there _was_ a hint of fear in Hye-Mi's eyes.

They all prepared to get in line for the ride, but Eun-Jeong held back. "Oh, I would, but I…," Eun-Jeong looked away, feeling embarrassed. "…get sick on them. I'll just wait here," she said.

And Seok-Young recalled the time when Eun-Jeong had gotten sick after riding one years ago. He prepared to tell her that he would wait with her, but then Aidan stepped in. "I'm not a huge fan of them myself, Eun-Jeong-ah," he said, with a smile. "I get a little queasy, too, so I'll wait with you."

"Aidan, thank you, but that's OK…I can—," Seok-Young began, but they were being ushered forward into the line.

Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun had already gone on ahead in the line. And the F4 girls wanted to ride together, but there was only room for the four of them, which would leave out Aria. Mee-Yon opened her mouth to offer to ride with Aria, but then Hye-Mi spoke up instead, suggesting that Seok-Young ride with Aria, so she didn't have to ride with a stranger.

"Well," Seok-Young put a hand behind his neck and hesitated, looking to Eun-Jeong.

"It's fine. I can ride alone or with the next person in line," Aria said with a fake smile. She was actually terrified of the thing, but she didn't want to show it. She glanced at Seok-Young and then back to the girls.

"Oppa, you can't let Aria Unnie ride by herself or with a stranger…," Hye-Mi pouted.

Seok-Young hesitated; he looked to Eun-Jeong again.

And Eun-Jeong recalled what Aria had told them earlier about having no parents, as well as her own promise to herself to be nicer to Aria. She didn't want to be petty and selfish, so she waved Seok-Young on with a smile. "It's OK, Oppa, go ahead. Please ride with Aria Unnie!"

Seok-Young nodded, "OK," and he took his place in line next to Aria. Seok-Young glanced back at Eun-Jeong and Aidan one last time before getting into the car. Then he pulled down and secured their lap bar.

* * *

As Eun-Jeong watched Seok-Young get onto the ride with Aria, she suddenly wished she had chosen to deal with the motion sickness. But then again, she also did not want to throw up on him. She put on a smile and looked to Aidan beside her.

* * *

As the ride operator prepared to send off the coaster, Mee-Yon turned back to Aria in the car behind. "Is your stomach OK now, Unnie?" she asked.

Aria nodded, "Yes, I think it's fine now."

Mee-Yon smiled and nodded, and then she turned back around.

…

"I've never been on one of these before," Aria said nervously, as the coaster made its ascent.

Seo-Young gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. They're fun and safe." _Usually, anyway._ Seok-Young knew of the statistics—and there _was_ an occasional accident involving a rollercoaster, but it was rare, and he certainly didn't plan on telling her that.

When the roller coaster reached the top, Aria was practically shaking. And as it began to make its first drop, she suddenly clutched onto Seok-Young's hand on the bar. Seok-Young blinked but kept his hand motionless, as she squeezed his knuckle.

Aria screamed as they were hurled down the track. And then, as abruptly as it happened, she removed her hand from his. Instead, she grasped onto the metal bar in front of them for dear life with both hands. And they made their way through the twists and turns; all the while, Aria was screaming, smiling, and laughing.

…

* * *

After the rollercoaster, the group continued walking around the carnival. They approached a series of booths with various homemade items for sale, and they all began to wander around the area.

While Aria browsed one of the tables, three older guys approached her—about 18 years of age and dressed in punk clothing. "Hey baby," one of them said. Aria looked up at him, gave no facial reaction, and then returned her eyes to the table in front of her.

"What's your name, Beautiful?" another spoke, grinning.

Aria didn't answer and simply tried to ignore the threesome.

Then, the third guy approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "How would you like to hang out with us tonight?" he asked.

"No, thanks," she said, as she took the guy's hand and dropped it from her shoulder.

"Aw, come on, Baby," said the first to approach her. "We'll show you a good time…," and he gave her a lewd stare. And then all three of them began to encroach upon her personal space.

"I don't think so. Get lost," Aria hissed. One of the guys put his arm around her; she pushed him away. Then, another grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. "No, leave me alone!" she shouted. And the one who had pulled her into him wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders from behind, as she struggled.

...

"Ya, get your hands off her!"

The thugs turned—releasing Aria in the process—to see Seok-Young approaching, with Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun behind him. "She said to leave her alone," Seok-Young spoke in his sternest tone of voice.

"Seok-Young-ah!" Aria called out. She backed away from the hoodlums and ran to Seok-Young and F3. And Seok-Young stepped in front of her.

"Get lost, Kid! This doesn't concern you!" the head thug demanded.

"It does concern me—because she's with us," Seok-Young stated, as he draped an arm casually around Aria's shoulder and pulled her slightly into him. Aria simply stared up at Seok-Young as he led her aside.

The three lowlifes approached, but Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun stepped between them and Seok-Young and Aria, blocking their path. F3 folded their arms in unison and stared menacingly at the older guys—as if daring them to make a move.

The apparent leader scoffed. "What do you three kids want?" he asked sarcastically. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Our _problem_ is that you were messing with one of our friends. We want you to apologize to the girl," Jun-Seo demanded, poking out his chest slightly.

The hoodlum got in Jun-Seo's face. "You kids think you're tough, huh?" and he continued to stare down Jun-Seo, while Seok-young and Aria looked on from behind. Seok-Young still had an arm around Aria.

"Apologize to her," Jun-Seo repeated, his nose practically pressed against the older boy's.

"Why should I?!"

"Because we said so," Jun-Seo raised his voice.

"And who the hell do you think you are to tell us what to do, you little punk?!"

"We're _F4_ ," Il-Hun chimed in proudly.

The thugs were silent for a few seconds.

"F4?!" the leader broke out into raucous laughter, followed immediately by his underlings. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"Stop laughing!" Jun-Seo demanded. "You have no idea who you're dealing with...," he growled.

When the thugs didn't stop, Jun-Seo glared at them. And then a smirk crossed his lips. "Oh, and by the way, she's underage, you perverts!"

"Perverts?! Why you...!" and the leader took a swing at Jun-Seo. Jun-Seo sidestepped the punch, and Il-Hun immediately stepped forward, grabbing the guy by the arm and twisting it hard behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The guy grunted and struggled, as Il-Hun held him there with a vice-like grip.

The other two jumped in and took swings at Jae-Jin and Jun-Seo, but F2 also avoided the strikes. Jun-Seo punched his attacker in the face, knocking him to his knees, and Jae-Jin took his down with a leg sweep.

* * *

Having heard the commotion from a distance, the girls and Aidan rushed over. A small crowd had also gathered to watch the conflict. Eun-Jeong's lips parted at the sight of Seok-Young with his arm around Aria. And he was subtly glaring at three older boys, who were tangling with Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun.

It was quickly over, though, with F3 coming out on top.

"Now, apologize to the girl," Il-Hun forcibly repeated Jun-Seo's demand, as he held the thug leader in a hammerlock. " _And_ to my friends!"

"No way, screw you!"

Il-Hun clenched his jaw and he twisted the guy's arm further, slightly exceeding a 90-degree angle. The guy yelped in pain and went down from one knee to both. And Jun-Seo and Jae-Jin cautioned the other two not to make a move.

"OK, OK, fine, I apologize!" the leader shouted back, and Il-Hun released him. He and the other two scowled at F4 and took a few steps back.

"Get lost!" Jae-Jin shouted. The three hesitated momentarily and then took off running after F3 began to approach menacingly.

"Yea, that's right, you better run!" Il-Hun shouted after them. "I guess you'll remember who F4 is now, won't you?!"

Jae-Jin shook his head and Jun-Seo scoffed, "Losers…"

...

Aidan rushed to Aria. "Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

She turned briefly to look at her brother. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "All thanks to my hero, Seok-Young, here," and then she stared adoringly up at Seok-Young.

Seok-Young removed his arm from around her and glanced shyly away. He looked to Eun-Jeong, attempting to read her facial expression, and then he glanced back at Aria. She was still staring at him.

Suddenly, Aria went up on her toes and pressed a kiss into Seok-Young's cheek. "Gomawo, Seok-Young-ah, for standing up for me!"

* * *

Eun-Jeong's mouth practically dropped open—and she felt as though she'd received a swift kick to the stomach—at the sight of another girl kissing her boyfriend. Although it was just a quick peck of gratitude, Eun-Jeong didn't like it a bit. And how could Aria be so bold as to do that right in front of her?

Then, Eun-Jeong observed Seok-Young. What made it worse was the fact that Seok-Young was blushing from the kiss.

* * *

Seok-Young flushed at the surprising feel of Aria's lips upon his cheek. He gave her a polite smile and immediately averted his gaze. Then, he took a step away from Aria, and his eyes shot to Eun-Jeong—who was simply standing there and staring in utter astonishment.

 _What is she thinking right now? Is she angry?_ He wondered.

The others all appeared rather shocked, too. Even Aidan, who cocked his head and looked at Aria curiously.

…

Finally, Aidan cleared his throat, breaking the awkward tension. "Thank you, Seok-Young, for helping out my sister," he spoke.

Seok-Young looked to Aidan. "It's no problem. No one messes with our friends. And besides, you stood up for _my_ sister, so I owed you one." He hoped that would explain it well enough to Eun-Jeong and assuage some of his guilt.

Aidan nodded. "That was no problem either," he said, smiling over at Mee-Yon. She smiled shyly back.

Then, Seok-Young went to Eun-Jeong's side, and she looked up at him. He gave her a disarming smile—with a hint of guilt in it—and cautiously put an arm around her. With a soft sigh, she smiled faintly back and nestled into him.

Meanwhile, the F3 boys were still looking on, flabbergasted.

"What about us?" Il-Hun finally blurted out, speaking for the three.

"Yes, we helped, too," Jae-Jin grinned and tapped his cheek, requesting a kiss, too.

"Oh yes! Of course, my other three saviors!" Aria exclaimed, as if only just remembering the other boys were there. And she rushed over to Jae-Jin, Il-Hun, and Jun-Seo. She placed a kiss upon each of their cheeks, causing them to blush like mad. "Gomawo!" she said, bowing.

F3 shuffled their feet and kicked at the dirt in embarrassment, mumbling that it was no big deal.

"Yes, thank you, guys. All of you," Aidan added, as he put an arm around Aria.

...

* * *

Night had fallen and closing time approached. The group made their way toward a large illuminated ferris wheel for their last ride of the evening.

Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong walked together behind the rest of the group. She had been oddly quiet since the incident with Aria.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" she nodded quickly, up and down. "Of course, Oppa," and she plastered on a smile.

But he wasn't so sure...

* * *

The group waited in line for the ferris wheel, all seemingly partnered up for the two-person ride: Seok-Young with Eun-Jeong, Ju-Mi with Hye-Mi, Yeong-Hui with Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun with Aria—he'd won the toss against Jae-Jin. And that left Mee-Yon to ride with either Aidan or Jun-Seo, or alone.

Fearing she would end up riding with Aidan, Jun-Seo bolted to Mee-Yon's side. He'd been waiting for an opportunity all night to ride with her, and a good one hadn't presented itself. But he couldn't possibly allow her to ride with Aidan.

Mee-Yon's eyes widened at the sudden jostling of the gondola as Jun-Seo hopped in beside her. "Goo Jun-seo!" she uttered in surprise.

…

Mee-Yon and Jun-Seo sat together in the gondola, her arm pressed ever so lightly against his. And Mee-Yon glanced over at Jun-Seo as the ride went up. He was looking out over the edge on his side and avoiding eye contact with her. He was acting a bit funny.

"Is something wrong, Goo Jun-Seo?" she asked when the ride reached its highest point. He'd also been strangely quiet since he got on.

"No," he replied, immediately.

Mee-Yon pursed her lips. "Are you sure? Are you feeling sick?" she asked.

"No way," he shot back, and then he looked away again.

Mee-Yon nodded. "OK… But, you know that you know you can tell me if something is wrong."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, Jun-Seo…," Mee-Yon grinned. "…Tell Noona what's wrong, so she can make it all better!" and she playfully poked him in the rib. The gondola rocked slightly.

Jun-Seo clutched at the bar that held them in. "Ya! Don't do that! Stop messing around!" he shouted back, unintentionally. It was partially a slight fear of heights—that he would never admit—and partially embarrassment over her touch, which he would _definitely_ never admit.

Mee-Yon bowed her head slightly. "Mianhae…"

Jun-Seo sighed. "No, it's OK. Mian…," and then he was silent again.

...

After an entire revolution of the ferris wheel—and after Mee-Yon had given up all hope that he was going to talk to her, Jun-Seo spoke again. "Noona, do you…like _that_ _guy_?"

Mee-Yon blinked a few times in bewilderment. "Who, _Aidan_?"

"Yes," he muttered, without looking at her.

Mee-Yon paused, lowering her eyes as she pondered that question. And she felt her cheeks warm at the memory of early that morning, with Aidan.

Jun-Seo glanced over, clenching his mouth as he studied her. And she turned her face from him, so he didn't see the sudden touch of rosiness to her cheeks. "Um, sure…he's really nice," she mumbled.

Jun-Seo clenched his jaw and gripped the bar tighter. "Well, do you…think he's…cute or something?"

Mee-Yon gaped, unable to believe Jun-Seo would ask her such a thing. She emitted a nervous laugh. "Get real! Stop joking around, Jun-Seo," and she gave him a light shove.

"I'm serious. Do you think he's _cute_?" Jun-Seo rolled his eyes and punched the word 'cute' in annoyance.

Mee-Yon released a heavy sigh and looked down at her hands upon the bar. "I don't know...," she shrugged. "Why?"

And she turned back to Jun-Seo. This time _he_ turned away, so she couldn't see _his_ face.

"I don't know!" he blurted out. "I guess because…I don't…want you to get hurt, Noona."

Mee-Yon smiled faintly, yet she was still very confused. "Why would I get hurt, Jun-Seo?"

"Well, if that jerk—that _guy_ —if he…I don't know…he just might…hurt you somehow…"

Mee-Yon pursed her lips. "Gomawo, Jun-Seo, but…I won't get hurt because…Aidan and I are just friends. I'm not expecting Aidan to like me or anything, so, it doesn't matter if I like him or think he's cute."

But Jun-Seo wasn't entirely satisfied with her answer. He needed to know! Yet, he didn't really want to know…

"But he's been flirting with you all evening!" Jun-Seo thoughtlessly shouted out.

Mee-Yon shook her head immediately. " _No_ , he hasn't been. He's just a really friendly guy."

 _Yeah, a little_ ** _too_** _friendly if you ask me_ , Jun-Seo thought.

"I didn't think he was doing that at all," Mee-Yon added. "And I appreciate your concern, Jun-Seo, but let's be realistic here," and there was a sadness to her tone. "You don't need to worry. I won't get hurt because nothing is ever going to happen with Aidan…," she paused and raised her chocolate eyes skyward. "Why would someone like Aidan ever like someone like me? It's kind of ridiculous, isn't it?" and Mee-Yon gave a forced laugh.

Jun-Seo tightened his mouth. "Why would he **not** like you?! There's nothing wrong with you!" he blurted out. Jun-Seo immediately realized how freely he'd spoken, and he quickly looked away.

The corners of Mee-Yon's lips curled up slightly. "That's sweet, Jun-Seo," she spoke softly, as she put on a brave face.

And Jun-Seo was looking back at her, with an expression that was a mixture of sorrow and frustration.

Mee-Yon smiled at Jun-Seo, and she reached out to affectionately ruffle his hair. "Aw, sometimes you're really kind to your noona, Jun-Seo!"

Jun-Seo flushed. "Ya, don't mess it up!" he barked, as he looked away and smoothed out his wavy locks.

Mee-Yon chuckled. "Mianhae," and she grinned over at him.

And they were silent for the rest of the ride.

…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Eun-Jeong had been quiet on the ferris wheel, too. She just couldn't seem to get that nagging suspicion out of her head… And it didn't take long for Seok-Young to notice and question her about what was wrong.

She shook her head, indicating nothing.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

"No, Oppa."

"Then what is it?"

She paused. "It's just that…I think…Aria might…like you, Oppa."

Seok-Young pursed his lips together and let out a small sigh. "Yes, I kind of suspected it…" As Seok-Young had told Eun-Jeong before, he was not oblivious to the feelings of others—he knew quite well when a girl liked him.

Eun-Jeong opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. After a few seconds, she worked up the courage again. "I know I'm foolish to worry about this, but…do you…," she looked away. "Like her, too?"

Seok-Young's lips parted and he met her eyes. "Eun-Jeong-ah…"

"Mianhae, Oppa… It's OK if you do, but I just need to know."

Seok-Young sharply exhaled and shook his head. Then, he turned her chin so she was looking at him. And he gave her the kind of look a parent gives a child who is being silly.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, what would make you think that?"

And Eun-Jeong suddenly felt guilty. "Well, you…," she looked away, unable to confess her ridiculous fears while looking at him. "…you put your arm around her…and she kissed you…and…," she shut her mouth, feeling increasingly stupid as she spoke.

Seok-Young sighed, and he ran a hand tenderly through Eun-Jeong's hair. "Eun-Jeong-ah, I was only standing up for Aria. I couldn't _not_ do it because she is our friend, and it was just the right thing to do. But don't think that it meant anything. I only like Aria as a friend," he paused. "…It's _you_ that I _**love**_."

"Oppa…," she stared into his eyes.

"Didn't you pay attention to the song?" he asked, with a wry smile.

Eun-Jeong shyly glanced away at the reminder of his beautiful words. "Of course, Oppa, but I didn't want to… _assume_ that it was about me."

"Silly girl," he spoke with affection. "What am I going to do with you?" and Seok-Young gave her hair a playful ruffle. "Of course, it was about you. Who else could it have possibly been about?" he grinned.

Eun-Jeong gave him a happy smile.

"By the way, Oppa, that song…," and she sniffled upon feeling the tears forming again. "It was just… _so_ …beautiful... I should have said something sooner, but gomawo… It really meant the world to me."

Seok-Young smiled. "Gomawo. I'm really glad you liked it. That was the song I wrote for you. I'm sorry for the way I revealed it to you… I was actually afraid you'd be upset with me for doing that."

"Of course not, Oppa. But, is that…really how you feel?"

He nodded readily, smiling. Eun-Jeong returned with a wide smile over her own, and then she snuggled against him and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Seok-Young put his arm around her, as she nestled closer. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his own against hers, while they enjoyed the view from the ferris wheel.

…

* * *

At the end of the ride, their parents picked them up and asked how their evening was.

"It was interesting…," Seok-Young spoke for the group, unsure how else to describe it.

…

* * *

 _That Night Before Bed, at the Yoon household…_

Despite feeling reassured that Eun-Jeong only had feelings for him, Seok-Young couldn't shake Jun-Seo's words, nor Aidan's actions—all the signs he'd noticed that day that pointed to Aidan being interested in Eun-Jeong.

And for some reason, Jun-Seo hadn't been able to let it go—and he was still badgering Seok-Young about confronting Aidan. Seok-Young recalled another small conversation he'd had with Jun-Seo that evening.

* * *

 _"Can't you see that he's trying to take your woman away?" Jun-Seo exclaimed._

 _"My woman? Who talks like that Jun-Seo? Well, except for Il-Hun and Uncle Woo Bin. I think you've been hanging around them too much. Besides, I don't really think that's what he intends to do."_

 _Jun-Seo scoffed. "I can't believe you're defending him, Hyung!"_

 _"Me either. But I guess I can understand him a little bit." And Seok-Young recalled what Mee-Yon had told him that day about Aidan's parents. "He's…had a hard life."_

 _"Oh, it must be soo hard for the big-time pop star—what with all the money and adoring fans and all!" Jun-Seo replied sarcastically._

 _Seok-Young smirked. "You can't really comment on that, Jun-Seo. You have money and adoring fans, too."_

 _Jun-Seo nodded. "Well, whatever! But are you really just going to let him flirt with Mee-Yon and Eun-Jeong like that?"_

 _"Worried about Mee-Yon again?" Seok-Young commented. Jun-Seo was silent._

 _And Seok-Young decided to let it go; he thought for a moment. "No, I'm not, actually. I'm going to deal with it."_

 _"Good! Give him a piece of your mind, Hyung, or I swear I will!" And Jun-Seo raised a fist._

 _Seok-Young smirked. He stood before Jun-Seo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Before you go off and punch him in the face, let me talk to him. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding."_

* * *

Even if Aidan never acted upon his apparent feelings, Seok-Young still felt the need to discuss it with him. So, he made the decision to politely confront Aidan about that day.

On the way to bed that night, Seok-Young stopped by the guestroom where Aidan was staying. He knew that Aidan had just entered, so he couldn't be was asleep yet.

Seok-Young knocked, and Aidan bid him to enter.

"Can I talk to you?" Seok-Young asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but…"

Aidan waited patiently for Seok-Young to speak.

"Aidan, are you, by chance… _interested_ …in Eun-Jeong?"

Aidan smiled in an amused fashion, and he gave a little chuckle.

"Excuse me, but I don't really see what is funny about that," Seok-Young replied rather coldly.

"Oh, it's not that it's funny. It's just that, I think you have misunderstood me, Yoon Seok-Young. Eun-Jeong is sweet and beautiful, but I'm not interested in her like that. I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend," and Aidan bowed. "I'm sorry that you got that impression."

Seok-Young gave a relieved sigh. He shook his head at himself and gave a little laugh. "Oh, of course. I feel so stupid. I'm sorry, Aidan."

"Forget it. But…," Aidan paused, "there is actually something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Well," and Aidan took a deep breath. "…you were perceptive in picking up on my feelings. But they're not for Eun-Jeong…"

"What? Who are they for?"

"They're…for Mee-Yon," and Aidan released his breath. "It's Mee-Yon that I am interested in."

"Mee-Yon?" Seok-Young's brow furrowed. He turned from Aidan and took a few brisk steps before turning back to look at the pop star over his shoulder. "As in my _baby sister_ Mee-Yon?"

Aidan nodded silently, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweats.

Seok-Young turned away from him again and began to pace the room…

* * *

It all made sense now. How had he been so clueless? The signs had certainly been there, and when Seok-Young thought back on everything, he couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner. Even Jun-Seo had noticed. Seok-Young supposed he had been so preoccupied with the possibility that Aidan might have a thing for Eun-Jeong—his _girlfriend_ —that he had neglected to consider that his _sister_ might be the true object of Aidan's affection.

But it was clear now, and Seok-Young's mind immediately rewound to all those little indicators he _should have_ picked up on… There was: Aidan rescuing Mee-Yon from Park Jung-Ho, Aidan showing off—as Jun-Seo had put it—at the games and the musical contest… It hadn't been for Eun-Jeong's benefit, but for _Mee-Yon's_ … And come to think of it, Seok-Young now realized that Aidan hadn't been looking at Eun-Jeong while he performed that day—he must have been looking at Mee-Yon, who was standing right next to her.

Then, Seok-Young recalled the awkward breakfast that morning. He _had_ noticed something then, but he'd dismissed it.

* * *

Seok-Young nodded, as the realization sunk in. And he felt uneasy. He turned resolutely back to look at Aidan. "Aidan, I need to ask this. Did something, by chance, happen between you and Mee-Yon?"

"Why would you think that?" the young pop star asked casually.

"Because…well, for one, Mee-Yon seemed kind of shy and embarrassed this morning at breakfast."

Aidan chuckled—recalling the night before and Mee-Yon's cute embarrassment—and he nodded. "Yes, I suppose she did."

Seok-Young felt his fist tightening at his side. "This isn't funny. Did something happen?" he repeated, doing his best to remain calm.

Aidan shrugged. "Well, it was no big deal, but there was a little… _incident_ in my room this morning.

Seok-Young felt his control slipping, and he wanted to wipe the grin off Aidan's face. "Incident? What kind of incident?" Seok-Young growled. "Did something happen?! You better tell me if so!" and he got in Aidan's face slightly.

"Relax, Yoon Seok-Young," Aidan held up his hands. "Nothing happened, I promise you. It was completely innocent, but Mee-Yon came to my room to check on me early this morning after I had a nightmare, and she sort of… _fell_ on me."

And Aidan had to work hard to stop his smile from forming at the memory.

"What?!"

"Don't worry. She just got up and we talked for a little while, and then she left. End of story."

Seok-Young glanced down and nodded.

"So, anyway, as I said, I like Mee-Yon. And...I'd like to date her."

Seok-Young's eyes shot to Aidan.

"But I wanted to talk to you about it before I tell her. Don't worry, I will certainly talk to your appa about this, but I wanted to ask your permission, too. I know how close you two are and how protective of her you are. I understand that better than most," Aidan chuckled. "I mean, you know how close I am with my sister, so I wanted to consider you on the matter."

"That is considerate of you, Aidan, but _no_ ," and Seok-Young punched out the word.

" _No_?" Aidan asked, incredulous.

"That's right, **no**."

"May I ask why?"

"First off, she's too young for you. And second, well, I just can't allow my sister to date someone like _you_ , Aidan."

Aidan's brow furrowed, "Someone like _me_?"

"I don't mean to be rude. I don't think you're a bad guy, Aidan, and I don't have a problem with you—now that I know you're not after my girl—but this is my sister we're talking about…and you're…well, you're a pop star…"

"So?"

"Well, you have girls throwing themselves at you—sending you gifts and proclaiming their undying love for you—constantly. I don't want Mee-Yon mixed up in that. And, more importantly, you're going to be leaving soon. You are returning to the United States, aren't you?"

Aidan sighed. "Yes."

"Well, I just can't allow my sister to be set up to be hurt like that. And what is much worse, if you were thinking of having some fling with her while you're here, then you are gravely mistaken. I'm not a confrontational kind of guy, but I've already had to bust one guy in the face for hurting Mee-Yon-ah. I don't want to have to do it again."

"It's not like that at all," Aidan replied.

"Well, then it's the other problem. She's young, innocent, and impressionable, Aidan. Mee-Yon doesn't fall for someone often, but when she does, she falls hard. Her feelings for you will start to grow, and then she will be devastated when you leave. I can't let that happen."

"I understand and respect your feelings, Seok-Young, and I wanted to consider you because Mee-Yon looks up to you so much, but asking your permission was just a formality. I was just trying to be polite. I _am_ going to pursue dating Mee-Yon, whether you agree or not."

And the two stared each other down for a brief, tense moment.

"I'm begging you, Aidan. Please, just let it go. Walk away."

Aidan sighed. "I can't, Seok-Young. I really like her. Mee-Yon treats me like a real person and not just some celebrity. She is loyal, genuine, and pure. And I've never met anyone quite like her. I know that I don't know her well, but so far, I really like everything I've seen."

"I know all those things about Mee-Yon. And I'm glad you see how wonderful and special she is. But if you see that, then you should do the right thing and walk away." Seok-Young shoved his hands into his pockets. "Don't be selfish, Aidan. Think of Mee-Yon-ah and what this could do to her…"

"I'm sorry, Seok-Young, but I haven't felt this way in a long time…maybe not ever…and I need to go with my heart. I can't look back and wonder what might have been. I just need to spend time with her to see what this could be…"

Seok-Young tightened his jaw. "I can't let you take that gamble with my sister. She needs a guy who is 100% certain of what _could be_ , of his feelings, and of what she means to him. And more importantly, she needs a guy who lives **here** …"

"No relationship is guaranteed, Seok-Young. Don't be naïve. You can never be 100% sure that something will or won't work out—that's why dating exists—but I do know that I feel strongly in my heart that Mee-Yon and I could have something great, even if we have to do long-distance."

"Now who's being naïve, Aidan? Do you really think long-distance relationships work? Have you ever tried doing that?"

"No, but you never know til you try, right? Have you done it?"

"Well, no."

"Then how do _you_ know it _doesn't_ work?"

 _Damn you, Aidan Cho…_

"Look, I just don't want to see my sister get hurt. And I hope you don't think I'll just stand by and watch it happen," Seok-Young assured, squeezing his knuckles.

"I don't plan on hurting her, Seok-Young. And I know you don't approve, but it's not really up to you, anyway. It's up to Mee-Yon and me to decide."

"No," Seok-Young shook his head. "Actually, it's up to our appa. And he is _never_ going to allow it."

Seok-Young's one consolation right now was that Appa would never agree to such an insane proposition. He would die before allowing Mee-Yon to get hurt. And Mee-Yon would _never_ disobey Appa.

"Well, I can't just give up. I have to try," Aidan said.

"Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up because it's **never** going to happen."

Aidan sighed and folded his arms across his chest, almost in challenge. "Well, I guess we'll see, now won't we?"

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts? I hope this turned out alright. And I'm no songwriter, so I hope Seoky's song was OK. More of the parents in the upcoming chapters. I've been missing them. And you'll find out more about Byeong-Ho soon, too._**

 ** _Here's a small, extra teaser for you, even though I did one last chapter:_** ** _Despite Seok-Young's objections, Aidan pursues Mee-Yon and humbly asks Ji Hoo for permission to take her on a date. Will Ji Hoo agree? Now that their relationship is out, Eun-Jeong deals with jealous and spiteful girls. And Aidan warns Aria not to come between Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong._**


	13. Blossoming Part I

**_A/N:_** _I'm very, very sorry for the long wait. Well, are you ready to find out what our F4 kiddos and their parents are up to? I don't know about you guys, but I've missed them…_

 _I know there are a lot of characters, so here's a recap to help you keep track. And I'll try to use last names more, so it's less confusing…_

 ** _Jan Di and Ji Hoo's children_** _: Yoon Seok-Young (turning 16), Yoon Mee-Yon (age 15), Wang Ha-Joon (age 23, adopted, away at college)_

 ** _Joon Pyo and Alex's children_** _: Goo Jun-Seo (age 13), Goo Ju-Mi (age 12), Goo Jong-Su (appx. 4 months)_

 ** _Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's children_** _: So Eun-Jeong and So Yeong-Hui (twins, ages 15), So Jae-Jin (age 13), So Ae-Jeong (age 11), So Byeong-Ho (age appx 4 months)_

 ** _Woo Bin and Ji-Hye's children_** _: Song Il-Hun (age 13), Song Hye-Mi (age 12)_

 ** _Original characters:_** _Aidan Cho and Aria Cho (fraternal twins, half-Korean/half-American, ages 16, parents deceased)_

 _ **Na neo joahae**_ _: I like you (in Korean)_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _davian 11/guest: Thanks for asking about the adopted child. He's away at college and not really a main character, but I should mention him more. And you mentioning him did give me a good idea, so thanks! I'm going to enjoy bringing in some original characters from my last story later on._

 _Mamiyetty: Yes, you'll just have to see how it goes before you decide who to ship. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ghost: Sorry for the long wait. I'm glad you like the Mee-Yon/Aidan pairing and Seoky and Eun-Jeong. Aidan and Aria are 16. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this._

 _Joy: Haha, yes a bit naggy. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Blossoming Part I**

After his statement of challenge, Aidan calmly turned and walked off down the large Yoon hallway toward the guest bedroom he was residing in. Less calmly, Seok-Young stormed off in the other direction, his internal thoughts rampaging.

 _"Well, I guess we'll see now, won't we?"_ Aidan had said to Seok-Young—referring to Seok-Young's assertion that he would **never** gain Ji Hoo's permission to date Mee-Yon.

 _How dare he? Who does he think he is?!_ Seok-Young inwardly fumed. Did he think that just because he was a famous pop star he could have any girl he wanted?! Well, that wasn't happening! Seok-Young squinted in anger and frustration, as he tore down the hall toward his bedroom.

Once inside the hallowed grounds of his room, Seok-Young collapsed onto his bed. Dropping a hand behind his head and resting on it, he began to think.

 _What to do? Should I go to Appa right away? He'll put a stop to this before it even begins…_

Then, Seok-Young wondered if he should wait until Aidan actually asked Mee-Yon out. Perhaps he would change his mind on his own. Or, he could talk to Mee-Yon about it. But no, maybe it was better that she never knew at all. Maybe he could just try and keep them apart until Aidan and Aria left the country… He didn't know for sure how long that would be, but they couldn't stay forever… Still, keeping Mee-Yon and Aidan apart would be easier said than done, considering the pop duo was staying with them.

Seok-Young decided to sleep on it…

* * *

 _Monday Morning_

Aidan and Aria had requested to attend Shinwha High while they were staying in Seoul, so Joon Pyo had arranged it. At their manager's behest—and despite their objections—the pop duo was sent with a couple of bodyguards. Aidan and Aria accompanied the F4 children to school, followed closely by their own bodyguards and Song Hye-Mi's bodyguards—who were always nearby.

As the group entered Shinwha, Seok-Young stopped and turned to Aidan and Aria. "I would tell you to prepare yourself," he grinned wryly, "but you're probably used to being mobbed by now."

Aidan smirked. "Yes, we are."

Beside her brother, Mee-Yon began to giggle. "My oppa is used to it, too," she directed her words at Aria and Aidan. "In fact, he used to have to hide from the girls!" And Mee-Yon continued laughing, while Aidan chuckled alongside her.

Seok-Young shot his little sister a betrayed look. In response, she clasped her hands together in prayer position and bowed profusely. "Mianhae, Oppa, but it was just…," she stifled her laughter, "so funny!"

Seok-Young sighed.

When the group stepped inside, a large crowd of students was formed to greet Aidan and Aria. There was a slightly higher distribution of girls but still quite a few guys there—for Aria—and the students were screaming, attempting to touch the pop duo, and asking for autographs. In addition, many of the students had brought gifts to offer the pop prince and princess. The F4 children were used to having all of Shinwha's attention and adoration, but today it seemed that the pop stars had taken precedence.

After breaking through the mob, they all began to go their separate ways, bidding goodbye to one another.

Aidan was cool about it and said a polite goodbye to the others, but he was especially friendly toward Mee-Yon. Smiling, Aidan called out to her, "Have a nice day, Mee-Yon-ah!" as she walked away.

With a frown, Seok-Young watched Aidan give Mee-Yon the biggest smile as he wished her a nice day; she smiled shyly back and wished him a nice day, too. Then, he noticed Jun-Seo waltzing over to Mee-Yon. The Goo boy caught her by the arm and barked out, "You're going to be late, Noona!" while dragging her off. Mee-Yon argued with Jun-Seo and struggled within his grasp, whilst turning and waving to the older members of the group.

Seok-Young looked on curiously. Then, he glanced to Aidan, who was also watching the interaction—he seemed equally confused and not at all happy about it.

The younger F4s separated from the older ones and began making their way toward the middle school wing. But Eun-Jeong lingered, while Yeong-Hui and Mee-Yon—who had since been released by Jun-Seo—went on ahead.

Eun-Jeong smiled and waved to Seok-Young, wishing him a good day in a bubbly fashion. Coyly, she waited for him to approach her, but Aidan and Aria were still there with him, watching and waiting. Seok-Young returned her smile and tossed her a brief 'have a good day' before turning to leave.

Realizing she wasn't going to get the goodbye she wanted, Eun-Jeong turned her back and began slowly walking off to catch up with her friend and sister. As she did so, she let out a disgruntled sigh.

She wasn't sure why she should be so disappointed, though. She didn't even know what she had expected. She certainly didn't expect a _kiss_ or even a deep, meaningful adieu as they stared into one another's eyes. But she'd hoped for more than just a casual brush off…. _It felt that way anyway_ , she grumbled.

Maybe it was selfish, but Eun-Jeong couldn't help feeling disappointed. It was bad enough that she was so far from him in proximity during most the day, but today, they weren't even walking together—as she'd become accustomed to as of late…

Eun-Jeong stopped to glance back at Seok-Young's retreating figure. He was flanked on each side by the pop twins, with a pair of bodyguards behind them and Aria practically sticking to his side like sweat. Eun-Jeong inadvertently stuck her lip out. As she walked away from the three of them—like a child sent to bed without dessert—she began thinking...

She really had no reason to be jealous. She trusted Seok-Young, and he had reassured her so many times. As for Aria, it was obvious that she liked Seok-Young…

Eun-Jeong was trying to be nice and understanding, considering Aria's painful past, but that didn't mean she had to like her. After all, she _had_ kissed her boyfriend—and right in front of her, without the slightest bit of remorse. It was almost like she _wanted_ her to see that. She didn't believe it was just a kiss of thanks, nor just an impulsive one...

She decided it best not to worry about Aria for the time being, but then she moved on to other questions… Yes, she felt secure in her relationship with Seok-Young, but she wasn't exactly sure where they stood on bringing their relationship out in the open.

They attended the concert together, and recently, Seok-Young had become bolder and started walking her to class before going to his own. And people had taken notice. After all, that was as good as shouting from the rooftops that they were together…

They both knew that there were rumors flying around about them being a couple, and it didn't seem to bother Seok-Young. Still, she wasn't sure if he wanted to officially announce it to the school—not that he _would_. That wasn't his style. Yoon Seok-Young was very private, which was why they always met at the stairwell. It had actually been a pleasant shock to Eun-Jeong when Seok-Young began walking with her to class, but if he wanted to keep things quiet about them for awhile, she would respect that.

* * *

As Eun-Jeong meandered down the hall toward her first class, Seok-Young looked back at her. He broke away from Aidan and Aria, as well as the bodyguards—and a small crowd of followers still nipping at their heels like puppies. It wasn't difficult for him to slip away, for everyone was currently focused upon the pop duo. None attempted to follow but instead stayed the course behind Aidan and Aria.

Seok-Young stealthily snuck up behind Eun-Jeong and caught her by the hand. Eun-Jeong gasped at the unexpected touch, and she spun around to face Seok-Young. "Oppa?! You startled me…"

"Come with me," he replied with a smile, as he clutched lightly at her hand.

There was no arguing with him—not that she would even bother to try—so she went along willingly. He took her aside to a secluded corner, the same corner—she recalled—that he had taken her to when he was jealous over Hyun-Joo.

"Oppa? What is it?" she asked, blushing like mad at their sudden closeness and concealment.

Seok-Young leaned in toward her slightly, and she couldn't help but wonder if he would kiss her… She instinctively backed up against the brick wall—even though she wanted it. Her heart was beating rampantly against her chest like a battering ram, threatening to break through the wall of her chest.

She couldn't even bother to check for onlookers, for her eyes were glued to his. "O-ppa…," she uttered.

Seok-Young leaned in even closer, to where their noses almost touched, and then he whispered—as if it was some secret, "I just wanted to make sure you were coming to my birthday party next Thursday."

Eun-Jeong nearly groaned out loud. Did he really need to go to such lengths just to ask if she was coming to his birthday?!

Disappointed that he hadn't tried to kiss her—and irritated that he'd made her believe he was going to do so—she gave him a light shove. The corners of his mouth playfully twitched.

Although she did admire that Seok-Young was trying to be respectful and abide by her appa's wishes, he was also slowly killing her…

 _OK, Oppa…respect my father's wishes if you must, but don't be such a tease…_

Then, Seok-Young pulled back slightly to give her space—his eyes never leaving hers—and he grew serious. "Well, are you?"

As he stared at her intently waiting for her answer, Eun-Jeong thought of how interesting it was. Seok-Young didn't normally seem to care much about his birthday…

Eun-Jeong grinned at him, a devious glint flashing in her eye. "Well, hm, I don't know... I'm very busy, and that day is not so good…"

 _I can play, too, Oppa…_ She smirked in satisfaction.

And Seok-Young inadvertently poked his lip out. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, and Eun-Jeong had to bite her own lip to refrain from leaning forward to give him a peck. It had been too long since their last kiss, after all, and Eun-Jeong was aching—physically aching...

Eun-Jeong went off in her head again, wondering _when_ her appa would lift this ridiculous kissing ban he had… What did he think was going to happen if they kissed, anyway?

Seok-Young didn't normally care much for birthday parties, even though he appreciated the effort Eomma went to in throwing them for him. Eomma always tried so hard to make his birthday special. She said that she didn't have a lot growing up, so she wanted to give him more than she had.

And _this year_ , he had a _girlfriend_ to share it with, so it was even more special… As an afterthought, he supposed 16 was a momentous birthday…

When Eun-Jeong said that she was too busy to attend his birthday party, it caught Seok-Young off guard, but he immediately realized that she was joking. He could always tell because she could never keep a straight face—and that adorable, impish grin of hers was playing upon her lips now. Oh, why did she have to make it practically impossible not to kiss her?

Seok-Young instantly perked up. "I know you don't mean that," he said, slyly, "Besides, if you don't come then maybe I won't do what I have planned…"

Eun-Jeong raised a brow. "What do you mean? What do you have planned?"

"I'm not telling…" He placed his hands into his pockets and casually glanced away, as he leaned against the wall beside her.

Eun-Jeong eyed her boyfriend's profile suspiciously. "Come on, tell me…"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not until you promise to come to my birthday party," he demanded, without looking at her.

Eun-Jeong heaved a sigh. "Oh, of course I'm coming, Babo! Now, tell me!"

"Babo?!" he feigned hurt, but then a bright smile crossed his face once more—the same one she'd fallen in love with.

"Really, Eun-Jeong-ah? Is that any way to talk to the guy who is going to take you out on the best first date _ever?"_

Eun-Jeong blinked a few times in surprise.

There was one thing about turning 16 that Seok-Young _was_ really excited for—even more so now that he had a girlfriend…

Secretly, Seok-Young had taken his written examination, gotten his temporary license, and he'd been practicing driving Appa's motorcycle. All that was left was to pass his road test, and then he'd get his motorbike license.

Once he had that, he could take Eun-Jeong out without the need for a driver. All that was left to do was to convince Uncle Yi Jeong… He hoped that he could.

A sugary smile formed upon Eun-Jeong's face. "Well, we already had our first date, Oppa," she stated.

"That didn't count," he replied, as he cast aside a brief jealous moment at the memory of Aidan's serenade. He got past it quickly, but that only reminded him of the bomb Aidan had just dropped on him about liking Mee-Yon. He decided to push that aside for the moment, too...

"Well, I thought it was pretty nice... Do you really think you can top it?"

" _Definitely_ ," he nodded assuredly.

"You seem confident."

"I am," he answered without hesitation.

And Eun-Jeong's eyes sparkled with happiness. She couldn't seem stop smiling, and she wondered about what he had in mind. "When?" she asked immediately.

"Next Saturday," he replied. "Will you go out with me then?"

…

More waiting, but regardless, Eun-Jeong was thrilled. She nodded vibrantly, "I'd love to!" and—unable to help herself—threw her arms around his neck.

He held her close for a second, taking in the scent of her hair before releasing her. Staring at each other, they shared an electrically-charged moment before she decided to break it.

"So, 16, huh? You know, you're getting kind of old, Oppa," she teased.

Seok-Young chuckled. "I know that. But that's not all bad, right? I mean, there are a lot more things you can do as you get older…"

She didn't exactly know what he was referring to—it could be many things—but something about the way he said it and his sudden grin that brought a flush to Eun-Jeong's cheeks. And she mentally berated herself for thinking that he meant it in a… _naughty_ way.

Eun-Jeong cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I should…"

"Yeah, me too."

Seok-Young moved to leave, but before he did, he suddenly leaned in again and pressed a quick kiss to Eun-Jeong's cheek. And then he left. Eun-Jeong's hand shot up to her cheek. She stood there stunned for the moment while watching him walk away.

* * *

Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young hadn't been the only ones left in the main foyer. A trio of girls—wearing school uniforms and excessive jewelry—also stood nearby, behind the stairwell.

Gun Mi Na and two of her friends had witnessed the interaction between Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong. Mi Na's face fell when she saw Seok-Young kiss Eun-Jeong on the cheek.

She'd seen them at the dance together, and it was obvious that they came together. In fact, she'd known about Seok-Young's feelings for awhile, maybe even before he did… And Mi Na's suspicions were confirmed when he dashed toward So Eun-Jeong after she fell from the tree.

 _What was she doing there anyway?_ Mi Na's jealous mind wondered…

It had taken everything within Mi Na to tolerate it when Seok-Young picked up… _that girl_ …in his arms and ran off with her toward his house. At the time, she simply told herself that he was trying to help a friend. But when she needed to go to the hospital, Seok-Young ditched her completely and sent her home. It was as if she didn't even exist! And it made Mi Na's blood boil.

 _So Eun-Jeong probably fell out of that tree on purpose, just to get close to him!_ And Mi Na scoffed inwardly at her terrible jealousy. She'd never thought herself to be a jealous girl, not until Yoon Seok-Young came into the picture…

Mi Na glared as she watched Eun-Jeong; she returned to her senses after the kiss and practically skipped off…

 _I hate her! I hate her so much!_ she raged inside.

Mi Na's friends eyed her curiously.

Her voice laced with concern, one of the friends—a girl by the name of Su-Jin—asked, "What's wrong Mi Na?"

"That! That's what's wrong!" Mi Na snapped, motioning in the air toward the site of the recent public display of affection.

"You mean So Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young Sunbae?" Su-Jin asked.

"Yes. She _stole_ him from me…," Mi Na grumbled bitterly. They had come so close to being together—she and Seok-Young—and that girl had wrecked it!

Su-Jin frowned and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, while the girl beside her—whose name was Young-Hee—also attempted to be supportive.

"I want to get back at her!" Mi Na suddenly burst out with, breaking Su-Jin's hold on her.

The duo's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, you can forget about that," Young-Hee bluntly replied. Mi Na crossed her arms tight over her chest and scowled off in the direction Eun-Jeong had gone.

"Yeah, I know you're upset Mi Na, but she's an **F4** daughter," Su-Jin gently reminded.

Young-Hee nodded. "Have you forgotten about what that means?"

"I don't care!" Mi Na shouted, clenching her fists hard at her sides.

"Are you crazy?!" Young-Hee demanded, and Mi Na shot back with an icy stare.

"Young-Hee is right, Mi Na. If you go against an F4, you'll definitely regret it. You saw what happened to Park Jung-Ho, right?"

Mi Na shook her head rapidly. "I don't care! She stole him from me, and she deserves to be punished for that!" Mi Na shouted.

Su-Jin and Young-Hee looked between each other. Su-Jin proceeded delicately, "You know, you two weren't actually together, right Mi Na…?"

"We practically were!" she shouted back. And Mi Na felt herself welling up at the thought of Yoon Seok-Young. Proceeding more quietly, she added, "I really liked him... And we were _perfect_ together… Everyone saw it..."

Her friends pulled her into a group embrace. "We know, Mi Na," Young-Hee spoke sympathetically.

Breaking away again, Mi Na ranted, "She's not good enough for him!"

"Not good enough?" Su-Jin stared in disbelief. "But she's an F4."

"So what!"

And Su-Jin and Young-Hee gaped at their blasphemous friend.

"They have nothing in common…"

"Well, sometimes love is blind…," Young-Hee shrugged.

"That's a bunch of crap… Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Yours, Mi Na!" Young-Hee replied, "…But, we just don't want to see anything happen to you…"

Su-Jin gave an emphatic nod of the head, and she reached out to pet Mi Na's hair. "I know how you feel, Mi Na, but what can you do? If you do something to So Eun-Jeong who knows what will happen to you…"

Mi Na tightened her mouth, as she plotted on how to get even without earning F4's wrath...

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Mee-Yon stroked through her aquatic haven. She'd taken to the pool today because she had a lot on her mind… But to be perfectly honest with herself, most of her thoughts centered around a certain handsome, intriguing boy…

She just couldn't seem to get Aidan off her mind. Every time she thought of him, she felt tingly all over, and every time she was around him, she got butterflies in her stomach. Mee-Yon blushed at what a silly, stupid little girl she was being. If she were to tell anyone about her feelings, they would probably make fun of or criticize her—most people anyway.

It wasn't like it was unusual to like Aidan—he was handsome, talented, and kind, after all. What girl her age wouldn't like him? Mee-Yon was fairly certain that her closest friends—and even her mother—knew about her crush on Aidan, but it went deeper than that now...

And Mee-Yon recalled everything that had transpired in the short amount of time she'd known Aidan Cho…

Surprisingly, there were a lot of significant events. He'd rescued her; she'd fallen on top of him in bed—Mee-Yon blushed at the memory—they'd spent time together, and they'd even shared some of their most guarded secrets…

Mee-Yon suspected that she was falling for Aidan—for real. It felt much stronger, somehow, than what she had felt for Jung-Ho. But what hope did she have that Aidan would ever like her back?

Even though Jun-Seo had said that Aidan was flirting with her, Mee-Yon just couldn't grasp it—the notion that someone like Aidan might like someone like her… She was just an immature, slightly clumsy, average-looking junior high girl. What did she have to offer him? She was nothing special…

Mee-Yon finished the lap she was on and—panting faintly—rested against the edge of the pool. As her breathing began to steady, she looked up. To her surprise, she saw a pair of male shoes heading toward her. Expecting to see her older brother, she began to greet him, but stopped when she saw _Aidan_ before her instead.

Gaping, Mee-Yon stared up at him with flushed cheeks. "Ai-Aidan Sunbae?" Did he somehow know that she was just thinking of him?

Aidan smiled brilliantly down at her and waved.

"Wh-what are you doing here Sunbae?"

"Not hiding from girls," he teased, and Mee-Yon grinned in response.

"Well, when I said that, I meant…um, my oppa wasn't really hiding before… He was just… It was more like…he was taking a break from it, and...," she stammered.

"It's OK, Mee-Yon-ah. I was just joking. It's nice that you defend your oppa, but you don't need to. I think he's a great guy, really."

Mee-Yon smiled up at Aidan, as he outstretched a hand to her. He helped her out of the pool, and she shyly thanked him.

"What brings you here, Aidan Sunbae?"

"Well…," Aidan placed a hand behind his neck. "Why don't you go and change first. I don't want you to catch cold," he said, his question partially out of care and partially stalling.

Mee-Yon blushed lightly at his concern for her. With a nod, she said, "I'll be right back," and trekked off to the locker room.

…

When Mee-Yon returned, Aidan was waiting patiently for her, seated on a pool chair. She took a deep breath as she approached him. It was strange seeing him dressed in a Shinwha school uniform, but he'd wanted the full experience—and it suited him well. He looked amazing, as always, and his smile was luminous. It was so beautiful and bright, in fact, that she could barely even look directly at it.

Mee-Yon sat down on the chair beside Aidan. He lowered his head for a moment, lightly wringing his hands. He appeared nervous. It was so strange seeing him that way…

Finally, he seemed to decide to speak. "I was just wondering, Mee-Yon-ah… I was wondering…if you would like to have lunch with me."

Mee-Yon's eyes went wide. "Really? Me?" she pointed at herself to verify; perhaps there was someone who had walked up behind her.

"Yes, _you_. Silly girl…," Aidan laughed good-naturedly, as he reached out to ruffle her damp hair. "Why not?"

"I don't know…I just didn't think you'd…want to…," she stammered. Aidan simply flashed his pearly smile, causing Mee-Yon to lose her train of thought.

Wanting to be prepared—and not wanting to assume anything, either, Mee-Yon asked, "Um, will it be just…us…or will there be…?"

"Just us," Aidan clarified.

"Oh," and she nodded, looking down as she felt her cheeks heat up further. "OK, that would be…nice, Sunbae…"

Aidan reached over to muss her hair again and stood. He bid her goodbye and took his leave, but not before tossing back the cutest smile she'd ever seen, along with a warning—a warning not to forget to dry her hair, so she didn't catch a cold.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Eun-Jeong snuck to the music room between classes, hoping to catch Seok-Young there. She saw him approaching from a distance. He didn't seem to notice her, so she decided to hide behind a pillar and surprise him. She held onto the pillar and peered out, stifling a giggle, as she waited for just the right moment to jump out. It wasn't often she got such a perfect opportunity—to catch Yoon Seok-Young by surprise. He was so observant, after all…

But her temporary distraction—in thinking about him—caused her to lose sight of him as he turned a corner. Eun-Jeong's brow wrinkled, as she scanned all around the hallway for him. Suddenly, she felt a poke to both sets of ribs. She shrieked and practically jumped 10 feet in the air.

Eun-Jeong spun around, and Seok-Young was there—chuckling. He'd somehow managed to sneak up behind her and tickle her sides before she even realized he was there. Flushing, she whacked him in the arm with the back of her hand. "Oppa!"

Seok-Young continued to laugh. "What? You were going to do it to me, weren't you?"

Eun-Jeong groaned. _How does he always know...?_

…

They stared at each other—rather goofily—for a moment before Seok-Young's eyes were drawn to another person approaching them. Eun-Jeong watched Seok-Young visibly stiffen, as he turned to face the oncoming person. Eun-Jeong turned to look and saw that it was a tall male, about their age, who she had never seen before.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?!" the guy exclaimed as he strolled up to Seok-Young, carrying a small, expensive-looking musical case in hand.

"Yoon Seok-Young! Do my eyes deceive?" the boy now stood before Seok-Young. The boy stood slightly taller than Seok-Young, and Eun-Jeong noticed that Seok-Young appeared to be attempting to lessen the height difference.

And Seok-Young's face said it all—he was clearly taken off-guard. "Baek-Hyeon, it's you…"

"That's right. How are you, you alien?!" and Baek-Hyeon threw out a hand for a shake. Seok-Young reluctantly shook it.

Eun-Jeong frowned at the alien comment, finding it to be confusing and insulting. Eun-Jeong glanced at the new boy and then back at Seok-Young. Her oppa's face was stone.

"I'm fine, but Baek-Hyeon, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I go here, as of today."

Seok-Young's brow furrowed. "Oh, I see."

"What's the matter, Yoon Seok-Young? You don't seem happy about that… Afraid I'll outdo you?" Baek-Hyeon gave a devious grin.

"Of course not. It's nice to see you again." And Eun-Jeong noticed Seok-Young was giving his fake smile.

"At least having you here will make things interesting, and more of a challenge…," Baek-Hyeon smirked. Then, his eyes slowly drifted to Eun-Jeong, who was standing slightly behind Seok-Young.

"Who's this?" he raised a brow at the girl peering out from behind Seok-Young. "Surely not your—"

"She's a friend," Seok-Young responded immediately. "We've known each other forever. Our parents are best friends," he casually added.

Eun-Jeong flinched at the word _friend_.

 _Well, that answers that question._ _So, I guess he's not planning to publicly say I'm his girlfriend yet…_

But it wasn't so much his wording that bothered Eun-Jeong, but the way he seemed to callously dismiss her—as if she was some… _obligation_. Maybe she was being overly sensitive…

Seemingly remembering his manners, Seok-Young introduced them formally. "So Eun-Jeong, this is Kang Baek-Hyeon. We attended the musical academy together," he explained, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Ah," and Eun-Jeong bowed before Baek-Hyeon. "Pleased to meet you, Baek-Hyeon Sunbae."

Baek-Hyeon winked at Eun-Jeong, while Seok-Young fought back a scowl. "Oh, in case you were wondering, we called Seok-Young an alien at the academy because this guy could pick up any instrument and just play it on the spot. And his memory is amazing," Baek-Hyeon threw his hands up in disbelief. "He'd get a piece of sheet music and have it memorized within minutes, no matter how long it was. Most of the time, though, he didn't even need sheet music. He has the ear…," and Baek-Hyeon smiled genuinely at Eun-Jeong.

Eun-Jeong's lips twitched into an _almost_ -smile. She knew better than most how amazing Seok-Young was, and it was nice to hear someone else speak so highly of him. Despite the alien comment, Kang Beok-Hyeon clearly seemed to admire her Seok-Young Oppa. Still, she didn't like that—and so far, she didn't like _him_.

"Oh, and I also call him an alien because he's weird," Baek-Hyeon added, with a chuckle. "He acts like he comes from some other planet sometimes!" Baek-Hyeon clapped Seok-Young on the back, and Seok-Young simply rolled his eyes.

By now, Eun-Jeong was casting daggers at the new guy. _Kang Baek-Hyeon,_ _ **you**_ _are on my list…_

Seok-Young observed his girlfriend, who appeared close to losing her temper.

Baek-Hyeon turned back to Eun-Jeong. "You've known him for a long time, right? Did you ever notice that about him, So Eun-Jeong?" Baek-Hyeon grinned, completely ignoring the look she was giving him.

Eun-Jeong shook her head, as her fists tightened at her sides. " **No** , of course not. He's not weird at all!" she stated forcefully.

Seok-Young smiled faintly from beside her. It was just like her to defend him.

"She sticks up for you," Baek-Hyeon commented, the corners of his lips twitching in amusement.

The three suffered an awkward silence until Baek-Hyeon broke it seconds later. Released a burst of air through his nose, he abruptly spoke, "Going in?" and motioned toward the music room.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Seok-Young replied.

"Well, I'll see you in there."

Seok-Young nodded, and with a quick wave, Baek-Hyeon entered the music room.

After he left, Seok-Young turned back to Eun-Jeong and cleared his throat. "That…was—I guess you'd call him—my _rival_ from the musical academy…"

"Rival?" Eun-Jeong blinked rapidly. "So, you aren't friends?"

"Well, yes and no. He always tried to beat me at everything at the academy, even when it wasn't a competition," Seok-Young said with a wry smile.

Eun-Jeong pursed her lips.

"Not to be proud, but he never could do it…," Seok-Young grinned.

"That _does_ sound proud, Oppa," Eun-Jeong informed with a haughty head tilt.

Seok-Young shrugged. "It's the truth, though. He always got so angry. He would get red in the face, and I swear I saw smoke coming out of his ears…," Seok-Young chuckled, and Eun-Jeong gave a giggle in response. "A couple of times I tried to _let_ him win—to keep the peace—but he could tell and it just made him madder."

"Well, I'm not surprised that he couldn't beat you," Eun-Jeong spoke in adoration, and Seok-Young gave her a tender smile.

…

"Well," Seok-Young began. He laid a hand upon her arm, giving it a light squeeze. "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Mm," Eun-Jeong nodded. "Bye Oppa."

"See you later, Eun-Jeong-ah," he waved and walked into the classroom.

…

* * *

As Seok-Young entered the music room, he thought of how strange it was having Baek-Hyeon here now. It reminded him of his days at the musical academy, bringing back some fond and some not so fond memories…

And then he thought of Eun-Jeong… He could tell that she was hurt when he introduced her as a friend only, but he didn't want Baek-Hyeon to know they were dating—at least not right away.

Baek Hyeon was competitive, so _eager_ —almost obsessively so—to beat Seok-Young that he wouldn't put it past him to hit on Eun-Jeong. Not that he would succeed, but he wouldn't put it past Baek-Hyeon to try and win Eun-Jeong over, just to spite him.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

It was surreal eating alone in the cafeteria with Aidan Cho, and Mee-Yon could feel everyone's eyes on her. Then again, _that_ wasn't something that she was completely unused to…

When Mee-Yon first arrived at Shinwha, she was showered with attention and love. She'd always received special treatment—it seemed—since she was little, and that had only grown with time.

As she got older, girls became more verbal. Most notably, Mee-Yon was often approached by admirers of her father, some commenting on how she shared some similar features with him, like his nose and lips…

Although it was obvious that she looked more like her mother, she acknowledged that she did share some features with her dad, but it was so strange having someone comment on that. She supposed it came with the territory of being the daughter of Yoon Ji Hoo—the legendary 'Living Statue,' of South Korea, but still, it was extremely weird. After all, what teenage girl wants to hear about how good-looking her dad is...?

Mee-Yon had endured the sucks-ups, the fangirls, the false friends, and she felt that she had learned something from all of it—she was a tougher person now. It helped to have been prepared for that by her parents, especially her eomma—who never went into too much detail but was sure to warn her about phonies.

Eventually, the hype died down, and she became old news. Her brother quickly received most of the focus, especially as his musical career took off and after returning from the academy. Mee-Yon preferred it that way. Although, she did feel sorry for her rather antisocial big brother, who didn't exactly _love_ the popularity.

But now, Aidan and Aria were getting all the attention, so at least the heat was off Seok-Y for the time being...

Aidan had planned to buy his lunch in the school cafeteria, but Mee-Yon offered to share her homemade lunch with him. Perhaps she was being a bit forward, but he needed to try a special Geum Jan Di lunch at least once in his lifetime!

It was a bit potent but _so_ good—she had explained to him.

When Mee-Yon first attended the school, her eomma had been worried about sending a lunch with her, and she spoke of her days of being taunted at Shinwha for her stinky lunches. But Mee-Yon assured her that it was fine. She didn't want to hurt Eomma's feelings, or be a coward, so she had taken the lunch.

No one said a word to her about it.

Today, as Mee-Yon revealed her colorful lunch to Aidan, his eyes lit up in amazement. "Wauu!" he pointed at the food. "What is this? Who are these people?" he asked, amused.

Mee-Yon's cheeks flushed lightly, "Umm, this is my family," and she pointed out each piece of food, designed specially to represent all members of her family.

After explaining, she glanced shyly away, "You see, Eomma likes to be… _creative_ …with her food..." And for the first time ever, Mee-Yon felt embarrassed about her lunch.

But when she looked back to gauge Aidan's reaction, he was smiling and gazing upon the lunch box in amazement. For a brief few seconds, she thought she noticed a hint of a sadness flash in his beautiful blue eyes. And she wondered if the mention of family had made him think of losing his own. Mee-Yon wanted to kick herself for being so stupid and thoughtless.

But Aidan simply exclaimed, "Wow, this looks great! Can I try it?"

Mee-Yon smiled brightly and nodded, offering him a pair of chopsticks. "Have as much as you'd like!"

By now, the entire female population was staring at them, and Mee-Yon wished that she had chosen a more private place to have their lunch together. Next time, she would be sure to do that—if there was a next time, anyway...

* * *

There were several places around school that were more… _private_ , such as the stairwells. Mee-Yon blushed at the thought of what typically went on in those places, but she quickly pushed such thoughts away. That wasn't her intent at all—to get Aidan alone for…for… _that_ …

And it made her think of Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong—how she'd caught them at the stairwell… She'd be sure not to go to _that one_ again… Although they had made up, things were not quite the same—Mee-Yon was still a bit upset with both of them for hiding their relationship. But she shook it away and focused on Aidan.

Maybe next time—she remained hopeful that there would be a next time—she and Aidan could find a nice tree to sit under or something… Or, there was always the swimming pool. If he didn't mind the strong scent of chlorine in the air—which she had consequently come to love—then it was a good place. After all, no one except her ever went there mid-day.

* * *

While Aidan ate, seemingly greatly enjoying the food, Mee-Yon watched him with a wistful expression. It was so nice being here with him. All she really wanted to do was to spend time with him, and it was like a dream come true that he'd want to spend time with _her_. She didn't know why he was suddenly showing interest in her, or how long it would last, but she would treasure it for as long as it did.

Aidan finished the bite he was on and gave an 'mmm' of approval, stirring her from her reverie. When Mee-Yon returned from her little inner world, he was holding out the chopsticks to her.

It took Mee-Yon a moment to register that he was offering the chopsticks back to her, for she'd become mesmerized by his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of sapphire splashed with flecks of green, forming a spiral pattern.

When she flinched and uttered, 'Eh?' Aidan chuckled. "Where were you off to just now?" he asked, with a grin.

But Mee-Yon didn't understand his English expression. "Excuse me?" she meekly asked in English. "I'm right here, Aidan Sunbae. I didn't go anywhere, really!"

Aidan laughed out loud. "I just meant, umm," he tried to recall the words in Korean. "What were you thinking?" he asked in the best Korean he could muster.

"Ahh!" she clasped her hands together in understanding. "…Oh, nothing…," she awkwardly chuckled.

Aidan flashed her a smile and once again extended the chopsticks to her. "Are you going to eat, too?"

She smiled and nodded, taking them from him. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, as she popped a bite into her mouth.

Mee-Yon chewed, her eyes flitting from side to side. And she could feel all eyes burning into her—no, she didn't even have to feel it; she could see it. They were the complete center of attention. No one even bothered to look away when she caught them staring. And Mee-Yon was thankful that the rest of the F4 girls and boys were not having lunch at this time.

Her cheeks still full, Mee-Yon's eyes shot down to her doshirak and then back up to Aidan. He was watching her, too, while resting his head in his palm. Did he have to watch her like that? It made her nervous and simultaneously turned her to jelly.

Why in the world was he taking such interest in her? She wondered.

Doing her best to ignore the onlookers, Mee-Yon continued her lunch with Aidan, and they made conversation…

Even though he only spoke some basic Korean, and her English was completely awful, they managed to understand each other, mostly. There were certainly times when Aidan would say something, and Mee-Yon wouldn't get it at all, so she'd just smile and nod along—thinking instead of how cute he looked when he said it.

And then there were times when _she_ would say something, and he wouldn't get it. When that happened, his nose would crinkle up a little, and his blue eyes would shoot to the sky, as he pondered hard on what she meant.

And Mee-Yon would just gaze upon him, thinking it was the most adorably charming thing she'd ever seen.

 _Some things_ , Mee-Yon thought with a dreamy smile, _just transcend the language barrier, I guess…_

As Mee-Yon offered Aidan the last of her favorite item—the rolled omelet—she noticed Seok-Young entering the cafeteria. Eun-Jeong was at his side. The students briefly turned to him, and Mee-Yon heard a few shrieks—her oppa still got that treatment now and again. And she had to admit that she was thankful for the distraction.

Mee-Yon met Seok-Young's eyes, as he walked in. Despite how well she knew her oppa, they flashed with a look she didn't fully comprehend, and his brow furrowed. Was he upset, or angry about something?

Seok-Young came over to her table right away and looked down upon Mee-Yon and Aidan. He briefly greeted Mee-Yon but focused upon Aidan. After a pleasantry, he commented, "Well, this is a surprise…"

Mee-Yon looked between Seok-Young and Aidan; they seemed to be having some kind of stare-off…

"It is?" Aidan asked casually after finishing the rolled egg. "Why? Is there something wrong with me having lunch with Mee-Yon-ah? We're friends," Aidan replied coolly.

Seok-Young tightened his mouth, as he worked to keep his cool. " _No_ , nothing wrong with it."

Mee-Yon noticed her brother's Adam's Apple bob up in down. It was obvious he was getting irritated, but she didn't know why.

"Good…," Aidan coolly replied before turning back to Mee-Yon.

Squinting slightly, Seok-Young added, "I'm glad you two are _friends_ ," and he accentuated the last word.

 _Keep it that way…_ , the Yoon boy mentally warned the pop star.

Behind them, Eun-Jeong was also observing Seok-Young closely. And she took note of the scene before her. Aidan and Mee-Yon were eating lunch together... What was that all about? Did they like each other? Had Mee-Yon kept this from her? Not that she could blame her after her own secrecy. But Seok-Young seemed to know something, too, for he seemed greatly bothered by the whole thing. She would have to ask him about it later… But for now, perhaps she should deactivate the bomb before it exploded… To break the tension of the moment, Eun-Jeong waved and greeted Mee-Yon in a bubbly fashion.

Mee-Yon returned the greeting but again focused upon the boys. She wasn't sure what to do—the two males looked as if they were attempting to burn holes through one another with their eyes. On one hand, Aidan wore a faint smile—that disarming one of his. On the other, Seok-Young was staring back—hard and serious.

Not knowing what else to do, Mee-Yon asked if Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong would like to join them, all the while hoping they'd say no…

"Alright," Seok-Young said, and he took a seat beside Mee-Yon, beckoning Eun-Jeong to sit beside him on the other side.

Mee-Yon sighed and glanced at Aidan, tossing him an awkward smile. She had fully expected her brother to turn down the offer, but now that he was here, what could she do? She would definitely suggest another place to meet next time—again, if there was a next time after this…

* * *

After witnessing them at lunch, it was clear to Seok-Young that Aidan was not backing down. So, he decided to do something about it. He'd make sure and keep Aidan away from Mee-Yon. So, he spent the rest of the afternoon ensuring that the pop prince did not get close to his sister… He managed, since Aidan was attending most of his classes with him, but it was still rather tedious.

After an exhausting half-day of making it impossible for Aidan to see Mee-Yon, Seok-Young returned home. He even blew off practice after school, in order to make sure they didn't end up alone at the house—just in case no one else was there. But, as it turned out, Aidan had gone to rehearse.

After checking that Mee-Yon was safely in her room—and Aidan was still out—Seok-Young strolled down the hall toward his room. As he passed by the guestroom that Aria was staying in, he heard the door opening, and she came out. He hadn't expected to see her there; he'd thought that she might be rehearsing with Aidan, too.

Aria stood before him holding a pile of books in her arms. "Oh, annyeong, Seok-Young-ah," she said, smiling.

"Annyeong, Aria." It still felt strange referring to her without any honorifics, so he gave her a short bow—to make himself feel better about that. "How was your first day?"

"It was good, very good, Seok-Young-ah, but…well, I'm kind of stumped on my homework." Aria glanced away in shame. "I've been away from school for so long, and even though I do study some on the road, I keep so busy with performing and rehearsing that I fear I have fallen behind…"

Seok-Young tucked his hands into his pockets. "Oh."

"Do you think…if it's not too much trouble…could you help me?" Aria asked, clutching her books to her chest and pleading with her eyes.

"Um, sure," Seok-Young replied, and he led her off to the dining room.

…

Aria sat down next to Seok-Young at the dining room table. They began with math and then moved on to English. And Seok-Young soon realized that Aria hadn't been joking about falling behind. "I thought you were good in English," he teased, as he watched her nose crinkle up while she struggled with an exercise on sentence structure. "You live in the United States, don't you?"

"Ya!" Aria exclaimed, giving him a shove. "I can speak it, but some of the grammar is still tricky!"

Seok-Young couldn't help but chuckle at the over-the-top reaction. "Ah, I see… Well, I agree with you on that," he spoke good-naturedly. And they continued with the lesson.

…

* * *

Just then, Aidan walked in. Passing through the living room, he looked over at the table where the two sat close together, pouring over a book. He watched them for a minute or two, as they silently read and Seok-Young intermittently explained things to Aria. They shared a few smiles and a laugh.

"Hey," Aidan finally called out when neither noticed his presence.

Both heads shot up from the book. "Oh, hey Aidan!" Aria greeted vibrantly.

Seok-Young also greeted Aidan, but with a cold formality.

Aidan approached the table. "What's going on, you two?"

"Oh, Seok-Young is helping me with my homework. Wasn't that nice of him?" Aria beamed up at her brother.

"Yes, that was very nice of him," and he exchanged a tense look with Seok-Young. Then, Aidan paused before continuing, "You know, Aria, since I'm here, I can help you now, and Seok-Young can go back to whatever he was doing. I'm sure he's very busy…"

" _You're_ going to help me, Aidan?" Aria giggled, for her brother was not always the best student.

"Why not?"

"Actually, that does sound like a good idea, Aria," Seok-Young said, as he moved to stand. "I…uh…do have some things to do," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you OK now?"

"Um, yeah, I think so…," she muttered disappointedly.

"OK, I'll see you later," Seok-Young said, and then he headed off toward the stairway.

* * *

After Seok-Young left, Aidan took a seat in his place. He observed his twin sibling; she was completely focused upon her book—and did not look a bit happy with him.

"I can help you," Aidan repeated.

" _Thanks_ …," she muttered in a biting tone. Aidan could tell it was more of a sarcastic 'thanks for interfering' kind of thanks.' Pursing her lips, she added, "But I'm fine now."

Aidan continued to observe his sibling, but she was avoiding eye contact with him.

Without mincing any words, Aidan asked, "Aria, what are you doing?"

"Um, my _homework_ ," she sarcastically replied.

" **No** , what are you _doing_?" Aidan repeated.

With a sigh, she looked up to meet his similarly blue-colored eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"He has a girlfriend," Aidan stated simply.

Aria scoffed. "I know that. Why do you feel the need to point that out? What, a guy has to be single to help a girl with her homework?"

"Don't joke, Aria. I know that you like Yoon Seok-Young."

Aria released a burst of air through her nose, as she took pen to paper. "That's ridiculous, Aidan," and she began scrawling in her notebook.

Aidan softly sighed. "Tell me the truth, Aria…," he spoke gently, "I'm your brother. I know you very well, and I can tell that you like him."

Her eyes shot up to meet his, "Are you accusing me of something?" she demanded, and then she went back to writing furiously.

"No, I just think that you like Seok-Young. But if you say you don't, I'll believe you. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't like him, I'll believe you."

Aria stopped writing mid-sentence, and she began clicking the top of her pen. After half a dozen clicks, she placed her pen down and hesitantly raised her deep blue eyes. Staring at him, she said nothing.

When she failed to speak, Aidan did. "Just leave it alone, Aria," he spoke in a firm, cautionary tone.

Aria's eyes shot back down to the table.

…

Softening, Aidan laid a hand upon her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

Aidan sighed. "There's no happy ending in this scenario, Aria. Either you're going to get your heart broken or break up a happy couple… I don't like either one of those scenarios. Do you?"

The pop princess thinned her lips. Without saying a word, she returned to her homework.

* * *

 _Later that Evening…_

After dinner, Ji Hoo was in his study working on some paperwork when he received a video call. It was from Ha-Joon. Ji Hoo hit the green button, connecting them.

"Appa, how are you?" Ha-Joon asked, smiling.

Ji Hoo smiled back, thinking how nice it was to see his face again. "Very well, Son. Thank you, and how are you?"

"I'm doing great, actually, Appa," Ha-Joon beamed, and Ji Hoo could tell that his son was indeed doing well.

Ji Hoo smiled warmly. "I'm glad, and it's great to hear from you."

"You, too, Appa," and Ha-Joon paused. "Appa, I know you're a busy man, so I'll keep this brief, but I wanted to tell you some news..."

"I'll always make time for you, Son. What's your news?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you…," Ha-Joon hesitated again, and his smile faded to one more bittersweet.

"What is it, Son? You can tell me."

Ha-Joon took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you…that I got an internship at Massachusetts General Hospital. I'm moving to the United States—in three months…"

Ji Hoo's lips parted—he hadn't expected to hear that. Slowly, he pressed them together, and his smile began to return. "Well, that's great, Son. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Appa. I'm excited, but I'm really going to miss all of you so much..."

"Well, we'll miss you, too, Ha-Joon-ah."

…

"I have more news, actually, Appa."

"Oh?"

"Yes… I asked my girlfriend to marry me, and she said yes."

Ji Hoo smiled warmly. "Well, that's wonderful, Son. Congratulations again!"

"Thank you, Appa."

"Big things happening for you, eh, Ha-Joon-ah?"

"Yes, Appa."

"So, when is the big day?"

"We're not sure, and we don't know if we're doing it here in Korea or in the United States, but I would love for all of you to be there…"

"Of course, Son."

"I know it would be troublesome if we have it in the US, but…"

"We wouldn't miss it, Son," Ji Hoo chimed in. "We'll be there, no matter when or where it is."

Ha-Joon smiled brightly. "Oh, and Appa, I just wanted to let you know that I'm planning to invite the Jangs…"

"Oh?"

"They helped me a lot back then, you know..."

"Yes, I think you should," Ji Hoo replied.

"I don't know if they'll come, but I just thought I'd let you know."

Ji Hoo gave a short nod.

"Appa?" Ha-Joon continued when he noticed his father's solemn expression. "You're…not still upset with Dr. Jang, are you?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Of course not, Son. That was a long time ago."

"Are you sure?" Ha-Joon questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was just…thinking about the past..."

Ha-Joon waited—as his adoptive father grew nostalgic—in case he wanted to speak further. But Ji Hoo simply said, "I'm very happy for you, Ha-Joon."

"Thank you, Appa," he smiled with affection.

…

"Well, Appa, I need to go, so I, unfortunately, can't say hi to the others. I wanted to tell you my news first, anyway, you know, in case…well, in case you wanted to be the one to break it to Eomma, Mee-Yon-ah, and Seok-Young-ah."

"Yes, I'll tell them, Son."

"I hope Eomma and Mee-Yon-ah aren't too upset. I think Seok-Young will recover quickly," Ha-Joon finished with a wry smile.

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly. "They are going to miss you a lot—we _all_ will. But don't worry. They'll be OK."

Ha-Joon nodded.

"And we will definitely come visit," Ji Hoo added.

"Good. I hope so. You know that you are all welcome anytime. I won't have much space, but we'll make do. I'll be living in a small apartment for awhile, since I'll be in debt," Ha-Joon laughed.

"If you need money…," Ji Hoo began.

"No, Appa. Gomawo, and I appreciate it, but I don't want to get by that way… …You've already done so much for me as it is. Giving me a home, raising me…" Ha-Joon felt tears suddenly beginning to well up at the corners of his eyes—thinking of the generous man and woman who had taken him in. "It may take years and years, but I'll make it."

Ji Hoo looked upon his adoptive son's face with admiration. "I figured as much. You know, there may not be blood there, but in some ways, you are a lot like your eomma. She's really proud of you."

Ha-Joon smiled affectionately, as he wiped away a few stray tears. "Thank you, Appa. I think that's the best compliment you could give me."

And Ji Hoo smiled.

"I'll talk to you all soon. I love you, Appa."

"I love you, Ha-Joon-ah."

* * *

After wracking his brain over it for awhile, Seok-Young decided to bring up the situation to his father. So, after dinner, he went looking for Ji Hoo in the Yoon mansion. He knew that his father was home and was probably in one of two places. If not with his mother or sleeping, he had to be either in his study or the music room.

As Seok-Young headed down the hallway containing both rooms, he heard the sound of a violin. And immediately Seok-Young knew where to find his father. Not only was his father the only other person in the household who played the violin, but his father's music was unmistakable—beautiful and flawless.

People were always raving about Seok-Young's music and treating him like some kind of musical genius, but the truth was that he didn't yet eve rival his father's talent...

As Seok-Young approached the door, he took note of his appa's musical piece. He could always tell his father's mood—and what kind of day he'd had—from his choice of song…

Tchaikovsky's concerto…

 _Feeling nostalgic, Appa?_

Seok-Young lingered outside the door, leaning against the frame and just listening to his father's soothing music for a moment. He shut his eyes and followed along in his head. Music always brought vivid visuals to Seok-Young's mind, and he could see them floating around in his head now. Seok-Young became so caught up in the music that he barely registered that his father had stopped playing and was beckoning him inside.

"Come in," Ji Hoo called out once more to him.

This call stirred Seok-Young, and he pushed open the ajar door and entered.

Ji Hoo held his bow in one hand and his violin in the other, both resting at a side. "Well, there is—the soon-to-be birthday boy," and Ji Hoo smiled brilliantly when he saw Seok-Young enter. "I thought it might be you, Son."

Seok-Young smiled ever so faintly and nodded, "Yes, Appa."

"Hello, Son."

"Hello, Appa," Seok-Young answered flatly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Tchaikovsky, huh, Appa?"

Ji Hoo nodded and further explained that it had been a tough day at work. And Seok-Young suddenly regretted disturbing his father's relaxation time. So, he prepared to make an excuse and politely exit.

"What's troubling you, Son?" Ji Hoo asked.

"How did you know?" Seok-Young practically sulked.

"Well, for one, you were loitering at my door…"

Seok-Young glanced to the side.

"Two, your body language," Ji Hoo pointed his bow at Seok-Young. "And three, your face is very expressive, like your eomma's. It's plainly written there. I can see it in your eyes."

Seok-Young inhaled and then released a long, slow breath. "Appa, I'm concerned… Maybe…it's not the best idea for Aidan and Aria to stay with us…"

"Why would you say that, Son?"

"Well…"

"Never mind, Appa…" And with a bow, Seok-Young turned and left.

* * *

Over the next week, despite being constantly hounded by the Shinwha masses—and despite Seok-Young's interference—Aidan managed to find time to see Mee-Yon. Although, they were often interrupted. They tried meeting in several different places—to talk and hang out—but they were always discovered. The swimming pool was where they had the most privacy, and Aidan knew he could always find Mee-Yon there right before lunchtime. The problem was that Seok-Young was clearly trying to keep them apart, and he knew about the swimming pool, too—along with all the other places Mee-Yon liked to go.

Today, Aidan was hoping for at least a few minutes of privacy, for he had something important to say—and he'd finally worked up the courage to say it…

Mee-Yon had just finished doing a few laps and had changed back into her uniform. She straightened her clothing and checked her watch. Then, she stared expectantly at the door. She smiled luminously when Aidan walked in, right on schedule.

It hadn't been easy to find the time or place to be together—alone—but they'd somehow managed it. They had been meeting up, at least briefly, every day this week. And it had been wonderful for Mee-Yon… Aidan would always do at least one sweet thing to brighten her day, even if it was just bringing her favorite drink.

Jun-Seo had said at the carnival that Aidan was flirting with her—but she hadn't believed him. But now, it did seem that Aidan was going out of his way to see her and be nice to her… And it sent Mee-Yon's heart fluttering like mad. Whenever she saw him, her heart pounded in her chest, and she couldn't stop smiling…

The romantic tension between them was palpable at home, too. And Mee-Yon feared that others were aware of her feelings. She knew that Seok-Young was, for sure, but he hadn't said anything to her yet.

Regardless, Mee-Yon knew she was in big trouble. She was falling hard and fast for Aidan Cho… What was she to do?

Aidan flashed his perfect smile when he saw her, and he moved to stand before her. "Mee-Yon-ah…," he began.

"Yes, Aidan Sunbae?"

"I have something to say to you." He looked very serious.

"Y-es, Sunbae?" she stared up into his eyes, her body lightly trembling. _What is he going to say?_ _Is it good news or bad news?_

Aidan took a deep breath. He wanted to get it just right, so he'd practiced the words over and over again in Korean. "Mee-Yon-ah…"

She simply stared back at him.

"Na neo, joahae."

Mee-Yon's lips parted, and she barely squeaked out, "Ai-dan Sunbae…"

Aidan flashed her a nervous smile. "Na neo, joahae," he repeated. "…I plan to ask your appa for permission, but if he says it's OK, would you like to go on a date with me?"

And Mee-Yon felt as though she was going to melt into a puddle right then and there.

...

* * *

 _That Evening…_

Aidan waited, rather impatiently, for Yoon Ji Hoo to get home from work. When he walked in, Aidan gave him a few minutes before going to his study and knocking.

Ji Hoo bid him enter.

Aidan bowed to Ji Hoo. "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi, may I speak with you, sir?" he asked.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

Aidan felt like his stomach was going to drop out. He was extremely nervous, not only to be standing before the father of the girl he liked but also to be standing before someone he so greatly admired—and to be asking such a favor.

"Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi, I have so much respect for you, sir. And…not just for you, but for your whole family…"

"Thank you," Ji Hoo smiled at the boy.

"I'm here…," Aidan swallowed hard, and he hoped that he would remain upright. "to inquire about your daughter…"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed. "My daughter? What about her?" Ji Hoo bluntly replied.

Aidan nodded. "Yes, sir. I was…hoping to…take your daughter out…on a…date…"

Ji Hoo could have been knocked out with a feather, and he stared at the pop star for a long moment…

…

Aidan lowered his head. "Sir…?"

…

Aidan prepared to leave when the silence persisted for—he didn't know how long, but it felt like forever.

"Wait," Ji Hoo finally commanded, stopping Aidan from leaving the room.

Aidan turned around, his stomach twisted into knots. He turned around to face Ji Hoo again and clasped his hands in front of him.

"You like my daughter?" Ji Hoo repeated, squinting slightly.

"Yes," Aidan nodded, keeping his head low. "Very much."

Ji Hoo placed a hand to his forehead. "And you want to go out with her on a date?"

Aidan nodded. Ji Hoo again grew silent. Garnering his courage, Aidan asked, "Would that…be alright…sir?"

Ji Hoo was eerily quiet again, and finally, he said, "I'll think about it."

...

* * *

Mee-Yon had seen Aidan go into her father's study, and—she didn't feel good about this—but the door had been open just a bit, so she'd eavesdropped.

When she saw Aidan going to leave, she'd hidden around the corner. After he walked off, she approached the door to the study. Her appa was sitting in his chair, his hand covering his face.

Mee-Yon knocked, and she heard her father wearily call her in.

Standing before him with her hands clasped together, Mee-Yon smiled. "Hello, Appa…"

Ji Hoo put on his best smile and tried to push back all the emotions he was feeling. "Hello, Mee-Yon-ah."

Mee-Yon's chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath. She just couldn't wait to find out if her father was going to agree. "Appa, I…heard what Aidan Sunbae said…"

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in, Appa, but I was just wondering…what do you think about it?"

Ji Hoo inhaled deeply and slowly released his breath. "I don't know, Mee-Yon-ah... I really don't think it's a good idea."

Mee-Yon inadvertently poked her lip out. And she dropped her head in sorrow. She looked so depressed that it broke Ji Hoo's heart. He sighed. "I'm sorry, my little lotus."

Mee-Yon sniffled and nodded. When she met his eyes again, they were saturated.

"Oh, please don't cry, my little lotus…," Ji Hoo muttered painfully.

"I'm sorry, Appa," she sniffled. "But I…I like him, Appa. _Please_ , Appa…," she blubbered. "Please let me go out with him…"

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. "Mee-Yon-ah, please understand. I am not trying to be mean, my little lotus, but I'm just afraid that you're going to be hurt… He's here now, but you know that Aidan will have to return to the US eventually. That's where his home is. And I don't want you to be heartbroken when that happens. Just look at how sad you are right now…"

Mee-Yon quickly wiped away her tears. She needed to show her father that she was not as emotional about it as she seemed. "No, I'm not sad. I'm OK, Appa!" she assured. "It's OK, really. It's not going to be anything serious. I just want to get to know him better while he's here. I understand that he needs to leave, and I'm fine with it. I just want to go on one date with him, just to get to know him better."

"You may feel that way now, but…"

"It _is_ how I feel, Appa. Please, just trust me."

"It's not about trust…"

"..Please, Appa. Can't I just go out with him once?"

Ji Hoo could foresee everything that was going to happen, and he desperately wanted to prevent it. He never wanted his daughter to experience any kind of pain, and it killed him that she already had.

Aidan leaving was a major concern, but Ji Hoo had other worries, too. Things like: Could the boy be trusted? Would his adoring fans swarm them while they were together? Would they want to do harm to Mee-Yon just for being with him?

He didn't want her mixed up in that.

But his daughter's pleas and tear-stained face were too much for Ji Hoo to take, so he told her he'd discuss it with her eomma. Mee-Yon accepted that response for the time being, and she left.

* * *

Seok-Young had caught the end of the conversation, and he knocked on his father's door. Ji Hoo was spent, and he wondered who it could possibly be _this time_ , but he beckoned the person inside.

As Seok-Young entered, he observed his father leaning forward in his chair with his face buried in his hands. Silently, Ji Hoo looked up.

"Appa?"

"Yes, Son?" Ji Hoo replied wearily.

Seok-Young took a moment before finally speaking, "With all due respect, Appa, you can't possibly be considering letting Mee-Yon-ah go out with Aidan, can you?"

Ji Hoo heavily sighed, "I don't know, Son."

"But Appa!" Seok-Young lamented loudly. Upon realization, he immediately lowered his voice. "Appa… I just think it's a really bad idea."

"I know that, Seok-Young-ah."

"Then, why, Appa?"

"I never said I was going to agree," he simply replied. "I plan to discuss it with your mother."

"What is there to discuss, Appa?!" Seok-Young shouted out. Ji Hoo stared at Seok-Young, who lowered his head in humility upon realizing how he'd rudely raised his voice again.

There was a pregnant pause...

"Where is Eomma, anyway?" Seok-Young murmured, attempting to diffuse the tense moment—and he did, in fact, wonder.

"At the hospital, finally delivering that Chul baby after about 40 hours of labor…"

Seok-Young nodded, "Oh."

"That's one good thing about being a surgeon—unless it's an emergency, it's scheduled." Ji Hoo continued making small-talk.

…

"Appa…you're not really going to let her go out with him, are you?" Seok-Young resurrected the topic.

Ji Hoo sighed. "I don't know. I need to think about it and talk to your mother. Believe me, I don't like it any better than you, but I don't want to control your sister. I want her to make her own decisions."

"She's young, and parents are _supposed_ to control their children at this age. That's their job!" Seok-Young blurted out. "I mean, um, that's not what I meant… Mianhada, Appa!"

Ji Hoo gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"She's going to get hurt. I just know it…," Seok-Young muttered.

Ji Hoo heaved a sigh. "I have a bad feeling about that, too. I don't want to see Mee-Yon get hurt, either. You know that."

"So, put a stop to it, Appa. Please! You can stop it! She'll listen to you! If you forbid her from going out with him, she won't do it. She may be angry for awhile, but she'll get over it, and it'll be much better in the long run. Maybe we could take her away, Appa! Just get her away from him! You were talking about a vacation, Appa. Let's just go, and then Mee-Yon will start to forget all about him!"

Ji hoo suddenly grinned, and Seok-Young was flabbergasted. "You know, sometimes you really remind me of your eomma…"

Seok-Young simply stood there, taking deep breaths in and out to regain his composure.

"I told Mee-Yon clearly how I felt about it," Ji Hoo continued, once Seok-Young calmed a bit, "but I'm not going to lock her away and prevent her from seeing him. I hope that she'll respect my feelings and make a good choice. If not, then perhaps it's just a lesson she needs to learn…"

Seok-Young couldn't believe his ears. Appa surely wasn't going to give him some crap about it being better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all, was he? What kind of horrible lesson was he trying to teach Mee-Yon? She'd already had to endure that jerk Park Jung Ho. How could he?!

"Appa, that's—!" Seok-Young wanted to shout out at his father that it was crazy, and he very nearly did. He didn't understand it a bit, how Appa-who had always so closely protected Mee-Yon—could allow her to be set up to be hurt like this. He was her firefighter, for crying out loud! It was his job to prevent that!

Seok-Young couldn't take it anymore, and he stormed out of the study without bothering to show his father any respect.

If Appa wouldn't play ball, then perhaps Seok-Young would take matters into his own hands—perhaps he could lock Mee-Yon away, or perhaps he and F3 could scare off Aidan somehow… Or, maybe he'd just try and talk some sense into Aidan again—though his mind seemed pretty made up…

* * *

Jan Di returned home later that night, thoroughly exhausted from delivering the baby. Ji Hoo was in bed, but he hadn't been able to sleep.

Jan Di greeted her husband, tossed off her lab coat, and began preparing for bed. "I'm so exhausted I could just fall asleep right here," Jan Di called from inside the bathroom. "Maybe I'm becoming like you, Ji Hoo-yah," she called out, chuckling.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. "That could be, Jan Di-ah."

"Aigoo!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it, my love?"

"Oh, well I was just thinking…there's still so much to do for Seoky's birthday party! I don't know how I'll get it all done!"

She stepped out of the bathroom in her nightgown.

"Well, I can help if you need," Ji Hoo replied.

Jan Di approached Ji Hoo. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, but you're not going overboard, are you, Jan Di-ah?"

"No, of course not! Anyway, how could I go overboard? It's his 16th birthday. It's a very special one."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, it is… He's really growing up…"

Jan Di nodded. "It seems like only yesterday that he was born…"

And they both recalled the bittersweet memory. Jan Di slipped into bed, and Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Jan Di-ah, I was just wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Why do all of your predictions keep coming true?"

She looked up at him. "Eh?"

Jan Di considered his statement, and she recalled her prediction about Seo Hyun—that a king or prince would fall for her. That must be what Ji Hoo meant, but he said predictions…

"What other predictions have I made that have come true, Ji Hoo-yah?"

"Well, do you remember what you said about Mee-Yon liking Aidan Cho?"

"Yes."

"And do you recall how you said that it wasn't like he was going to end up liking her?"

"Yes…," Jan Di responded, as she eyed her husband curiously from below him.

"Well, I guess it's more irony than prediction," Ji Hoo said. When Jan Di seemed confused, he explained, "Aidan Cho likes our daughter…"

Jan Di's lips parted. "Wow. Really?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes. He asked me tonight for permission to take her on a date."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. I wanted to get your input…"

"Well, I think…"

Suddenly, Ji Hoo got out of bed and walked across the room.

He stopped, turning his back to her. "I don't like it," he said. "Everything is changing…"

Ji Hoo turned to look back at Jan Di, and she smiled tenderly at the man she loved.

"The kids are growing up so fast. Seok-Young is turning 16, and he and Mee-Yon are dating now…" And then Ji Hoo went on to tell Jan Di about his conversation with Ha-Joon.

...

Ji Hoo returned to the bed and sat on the edge of it with his bare back turned away from her.

"I know, Ji Hoo-yah," she spoke sympathetically as she crawled across the bed toward him. She rose up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Leaning forward, she nestled into him and nuzzled his neck with her nose. Ji Hoo placed a hand on her forearm and began to lightly rub it.

"You know that vacation I have been talking about forever…?" he began

"Yes."

"Well, I think we should go. We should go soon, while we have the chance to have the entire family along."

He could feel Jan Di's breath against his ear, as she opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could, "I know what you're going to say, Jan Di-yah—that things are so busy at the hospital right now—and while that may be true, I think we need to do this."

Ji Hoo broke Jan Di's hold and turned to face her. She rested upon her heels. Placing his hands upon her shoulders, Ji Hoo looked down lovingly into his wife's eyes for approval.

"Actually, I was going to say that I think that's a wonderful idea, Ji Hoo-yah."

Ji Hoo brought out his flawless smile—the one that still made her go weak. And Jan Di returned it, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Folding her up in his arms, Ji Hoo lifted Jan Di and carried her back to her spot. He lay her gently down upon the bed, and they slipped underneath the covers together.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered, as he placed a sweet kiss upon her forehead.

Jan Di's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Ji Hoo's soft, moist lips upon her forehead, and she instinctively wound her arms around his neck. His lips parted from her forehead after several prolonged seconds, and he rolled her over, to where he was hovering above her. Ji Hoo gazed down upon his lady love for a moment before proceeding to place gentle kisses upon each eyelid. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist—ruffling her nightgown in the process—and pulled her into him. Then, he moved on to feather kisses down her cheeks.

Sweeping his lips down her neck, Ji Hoo pressed his fingertips deeper into Jan Di's hips. He parted from her for a moment to allow them time to catch their breath.

"I missed you…," Ji Hoo breathed, and then he brought his lips down to hers, meeting in a sensual dance.

…

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

The Yoons sat down to breakfast the next morning. Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Mee-Yon, and Seok-Young were the first ones in the kitchen. The pop stars hadn't yet emerged.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di finally got around to discussing the subject the previous night, and they felt they'd come to a good compromise.

Mee-Yon was silently eating her breakfast. Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di, and she nodded.

"OK, you can go on one date with him…," Ji Hoo said.

Mee-Yon's head snapped toward her father, and a huge grin formed on her face. She squealed and rushed over to her father, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, oh thank you, Appa! I love you!"

"Thank your mother, too," Ji Hoo smirked, as he hugged her back. Mee-Yon broke free from his embrace and went to Jan Di, giving her a hug, as well.

"But… I do have one condition," Ji Hoo interjected. Mee-Yon turned back to look at him, mid-embrace with Jan Di.

"A condition, Appa?" and she stared over at him.

"Yes. You can go on a date with him if you also go with your brother and Eun-Jeong."

Mee-Yon blinked. "Like, a double-date, Appa?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, you can go on a double-date."

Mee-Yon wasn't exactly thrilled by the prospect of having her brother accompany them on their date, but it was better than not being allowed to go. And besides—upon consideration—it might be comforting to have Oppa along. Maybe it would take some of the pressure off. She felt so nervous in Aidan's presence, after all.

Mee-Yon thanked Ji Hoo and Jan Di again profusely, and in her excitement, she ran out of the room. Sullenly, Seok-Young met his father's eyes.

"Seok-Young?"

"Yes, Appa?"

"You'll be my eyes, right? You'll look out for your sister?"

"Of course, Appa."

* * *

 _A/N: Thoughts? I hope there wasn't too much going on in this chapter. I wasn't even able to include everything I planned to in this, so we'll save it for next chapter. Next time, Seok-Young's birthday, more on Baby Byeong Ho's condition, some SoEul moments, the dates, and as always, more drama…_


	14. Blossoming Part II

Chapter Fourteen: Blossoming Part II

 _A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, I'm still alive… I'm very sorry for the long delay. I was sick, busy, and traveling a lot over the past couple months, so those are my excuses. I will say that I will be much less busy in the upcoming foreseeable future, so I am hoping to update more frequently than before. For those of you who have stuck by me and been so patient with the infrequent updates, thank you. I'm sure there have been those who have given up on reading, and I understand that. But for those who haven't, it's greatly appreciated. And to my new readers, welcome!_

Oh, I had a new idea for a fic, but I don't plan on publishing anytime soon—not until I finish at least a few of these… I plan to just add it to my repertoire of at least 3 or 4 other ideas for fics that I have and maybe write a little here and there as it comes to me. My brain just does not want to give it a rest; I can't keep up! But in a way, that's a good thing… So, you guys won't be hearing the end of me anytime soon, unless you want to!

 _Anyway, if you are curious about my new idea or any of the others (and you like spoilers) then PM me, and I'll let you know what I have in mind. Hint: It's JanHoo (surprise, surprise!), AU, and action… And not just romantic action, ha ha..._

* * *

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Mamiyetty:**_ _I'm glad you're enjoying it and sorry for the very long wait. I hope you are still with me! I won't say who I'm going to put Mee Yon with just yet, but stay tuned. Yes, the new guy...he's gonna be a pain... Thank you for your review!_

 **Joy:** I hope you enjoy the birthday party. Thanks for the review!

 _ **good reader:** I know you have been anxious, as you have left me a couple of reviews on To Love, Honor, and Protect, and I am truly sorry for your wait. Regardless, thank you so much for the great compliments and I appreciate your patience! I will consider you request, and I hope to update more frequently in the upcoming months. I hope you enjoy the chapter! _

_I'd like to wish a very happy birthday to several awesome people: angee818323, akuryo, and Lost Skies! Each of you is wonderful and has been very supportive of me, and I want you to know that it is greatly appreciated! You have my deepest thanks and sincerest wishes, albeit a little belated, for a happy birthday! Saeng il chukha hamnida (and forgive me if the Korean is wrong)! I dedicate this chapter to each of you!_

 _Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it, or Happy Holidays! Whatever you are celebrating, be it a holiday or special occasion, I hope it's wonderful! I also hope all of you are well. I am sorry that this chapter comes late, but let's face it, the written word doesn't always abide by the writer's schedule or expectations… My fellow writers understand that. Thanks for the patience, and I hope you all enjoy!_

The morning of Seok-Young's birthday arrived. It came as any other day would but bringing with it mixed emotions. Although birthdays had never been a big deal to Seok-Young, he had to admit that he was a little bit excited about this one—the main reason being that he was now old enough and licensed, so he could finally take Eun-Jeong on a _proper_ date.

Jan Di doted upon Seok-Young especially that morning, sending him off to school with a full stomach and a tearful goodbye. And she reminded him not to be late tonight, to which Seok-Young gave his promise.

The Yoon boy had long since known about his party that evening, and even though his eomma had said it would be no big deal, he had the feeling she was going to go all out. Geum Jan Di never did anything halfway, after all.

 _Please don't go overboard, Eomma_ …, Seok-Young thought to himself, as he headed out the door.

* * *

After seeing Seok-Young, Mee-Yon, and the Cho twins off, Jan Di busied herself with preparing for her firstborn's 16th birthday party.

* * *

That morning, Eun-Jeong took extra care in her appearance, for it was Seok-Young Oppa's—her _boyfriend's_ —birthday. She'd prepared a card for him, as well as a gift she truly hoped he'd like. Although it was quite small, it was meaningful, and she'd toiled over it. But thinking on her gift now, she felt like it wasn't good enough, and she grew nervous. Would he like it? She took a look at the envelope in her hand, which was abundantly decorated by hearts and stickers. And she thought that she'd gone a bit overboard on that part.

Upon arrival at school, Eun-Jeong caught sight of her remarkably handsome boyfriend from the stairs above, and she smiled. She threw up a hand and prepared to rush down to him. But then her heart sank to her feet upon noticing a group of girls approaching him with gifts…

Word had spread quickly about Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young, but that didn't stop girls from trying anyway… And his birthday was just another opportunity for the female Shinhwa masses to try and coax the musical prodigy into their grubby paws. Too bad— _for them_ —that would never work on Seok-Young. Eun-Jeong assured herself of this. He didn't go for that sort of thing. And what did Yoon Seok-Young really need, anyway?

Even though she knew they would fail, Eun-Jeong still couldn't stand to see it. And not to mention, they were cutting into _her_ time with her boyfriend… Eun-Jeong frowned when the first girl approached him with her gift. She watched closely from above. And her lips curled up in relief when he politely turned the pretty girl down.

Eun-Jeong leaned over the railing for a better look as the next contestant approached him. She was even prettier—tall and leggy. Waiting impatiently, the So girl tapped the smooth railing and watched the entourage offer her boyfriend gift after gift. The gifts ranged from heart-shaped boxes of sweets to more expensive things like designer watches… But every single gift, he turned down. He did so in the most mannerly way possible, but despite that, he still sent more than a few girls off crying. Eun-Jeong almost, _almost_ felt sorry for them…

Then, Eun-Jeong caught a glimpse of Aidan Cho, as he was similarly accosted by admirers. He, however, had a bodyguard accompanying him to fend them off. But Aidan was nice, so he greeted each one rather than ignoring them entirely or sicking his bodyguard on them.

Since the Cho twins arrived at Shinhwa, a divide had occurred within the school. The junior high was still ruled by the next generation F3: Jun-Seo, Jae-Jin, and Il-Hun, with all the girls having their preference of one—the Shinhwa heir, the mini Casanova or the mini Don Juan. Seok-Young had always been unrivaled in his grade, but now, the high school was roughly split in half—at least among the female population.

There was a side that was all for Seok-Young and a side that was for Aidan, and they fought bitterly amongst themselves. Seok-Young, himself, found it ridiculous yet strangely refreshing. He enjoyed having some of the heat off him, and he'd even encouraged several _fans_ to go over to _the other side_ …

When Eun-Jeong tore her eyes away, she noticed Mi Na and her two friends standing off to the side, with arms crossed and casting death glares at her. She might wonder what their problem was, but she already knew…

Ever since it became public knowledge that she and Seok-Young were an item, she'd gotten more than her fair share of dirty looks, and Mi Na was the worst one. Apparently, she hadn't let go of her feelings for Seok-Young yet… Eun-Jeong felt a bit sorry for her, but she wasn't afraid. She knew that all these girls could do was _look_ and that—because of who her father was—none would ever _do_ anything about their hatred for her…

With a sigh, Eun-Jeong averted her eyes from the leering trio and let them settle like dust upon a more pleasing view. She decided to ignore the last of the admirers and focus upon Seok-Young. It might seem strange, but she enjoyed looking at him when he didn't know she was looking.

So entranced was she in gazing upon him that she barely realized it when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Eun-Jeong spun around. ". . . Aidan Sunbae?!" she called out upon seeing the pop star's definitive features. Aidan flashed his pearly smile. Just behind him, his bodyguard stood ready and waiting, as if she might jump him at any moment.

"S-Sunbae, what are you doing?"

"I was just about to head to class, but I saw that you looked worried…"

"I'm not worried," Eun-Jeong readily insisted, while averting her self-betraying eyes.

"Of course you're not," Aidan smirked, "and that's good because there's no need to worry about those other girls, So Eun-Jeong."

She tilted her head curiously toward him. "There's not?"

"Of course not. Yoon Seok-Young is a very loyal guy. I can tell. And he only has eyes for you," Aidan said, giving her a friendly wink.

Eun-Jeong didn't fully understand Aidan's English phrasing, but she got the point, and she smiled appreciatively at the pop star.

The two of them watched Seok-Young dismiss the last of the girls, and then Aidan clapped Eun-Jeong on the back. "See, what did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

It was at that moment that Seok-Young caught sight of the two of them standing together, and if she didn't know better, Eun-Jeong would swear she saw the briefest flash of jealousy in his eyes. Perhaps it was because they were standing so close…

But then, Seok-Young softened. Putting on a warm smile, he made his way over. Aidan took that as his cue to leave, and he bid her a nice day.

Eun-Jeong took a moment to watch Aidan walk away, and she couldn't help but notice how incredibly likeable Aidan was. And not just because of his looks or talent. He was super-nice, friendly, and down-to-earth, especially for a star. She knew that Mee-Yon liked him, and apparently, he liked her, too, for she'd heard about him asking her out on a date. And Eun-Jeong was happy for her friend. Maybe he would be a good match for her…

* * *

Finally, Eun-Jeong met up with her longtime friend, now _boyfriend_. He was smiling that perfect smile at her. Before he could speak a word, she presented the red envelope she'd been guarding.

"Gomawo. What's this?" he asked.

"Just a small birthday gift," she replied, as she tossed her hands coyly behind her back.

He maintained his dazzling smile as he carefully opened the envelope without even ripping it.

Keeping her head lowered, Eun-Jeong began rethinking the whole thing, and she almost snatched it away from him. But by then he'd already pulled out the card, a cutely humorous one with two fuzzy puppies—meant to be them—on it.

He chuckled as he looked the card over, and then he opened it. He read the printed part and what she'd written, nodding and smiling as he did. And then he picked up the photo resting inside. Turning it over, he observed the funny childhood moment between the two of them captured on film. Seok-Young gave a little laugh as he examined the younger versions of them covered from head-to-toe in mud…

"Do you remember that time, Oppa?" she asked, as he fondly gazed upon the photo.

"Of course. How could I forget? It's one of my fondest memories…"

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, calling his bluff. "I thought you were going to die from getting dirty!"

Seok-Young gaped and childishly remarked, "Nuh uh! I had no problem with getting dirty…," he muttered.

"Oh, sure, Oppa… You hated it. And it was all because you tried to rescue me…," she bit her lip lightly and swayed from side to side.

"I'll always try to rescue you," he said sweetly, nearly causing Eun-Jeong to melt like ice cream on a sweltering day. "Even if it means ruining my very favorite shirt," he retorted.

Eun-Jeong scoffed. "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't ruined, Oppa! Your eomma is a former dry-cleaner, and your grandparents still own a chain of shops! I'm sure they got the stain out."

"Well, fine," he tucked his hands behind his back. "You got me. Eomma did get it out…"

"Ha!" she pointed at him in victory, and he smirked back. Then, Eun-Jeong remembered the other thing…

"Oh yeah, look inside the envelope, Oppa," she instructed.

Seok-Young brought the envelope out from behind his back and peered inside. He pulled out a bracelet that was nestled in the bottom corner. It had a dark brown leather strap and a medallion in the center. And the medallion had a swirled pattern, forming the shape of a treble clef, and overlaid in the center were his initials.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Eun-Jeong explained, "I made the medallion out of clay and baked it in Appa's kiln, and I bought the leather strap. It's not much…," and she glanced away as she thought of all the pricey items he'd been offered that morning. Of course, it wasn't like Seok-Young couldn't have those things if he so desired…

"It's perfect," he said, and Eun-Jeong smiled widely in relief. Then, he placed the bracelet upon his wrist and tied it tight. He gave her an emotional thank you and pulled her into a hug.

"But now I feel like I need to give you something," he whispered against her hair.

Hesitantly pulling back, she asked, "Why, Oppa? It's _your_ birthday."

Looking down at his wrist, he replied, "Because…you worked hard to make this for me. It's very meaningful…," and he touched the strap upon his arm. "I want you to have something meaningful from me, too."

"I don't need anything from you, Oppa. Just being with you is meaningful. I don't have to have something to show for it. In fact, just knowing that we are together right now makes me the happiest girl in the world…," and she shyly glanced away.

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," he muttered, affected. Her cheeks heated, and she avoided eye contact. Suddenly, he pulled her into another embrace.

As he held her, he barely whispered the words, "One of these days, I am going to make you proud… I will become successful and shower you with everything you could ever want or need…"

As soon as he opened his mouth, Seok-Young pulled back. Nearly in a panic, he feared he'd said too much. Why was he talking about the future at such a young age, anyway? He was probably terrifying her, but he couldn't help but think about those things… Lately, he'd been thinking a lot about how she would fit into his future life… Was this what love did to a person?

Eun-Jeong could feel the tears welling, but she fought them, and instead she smiled up at her ambitious boyfriend. Taking both of his hands in hers, she said, "I've always been proud of you, Oppa. And no matter what you become someday, I will always be proud." And grinning, she added, "Do you think I need all those things to stay with you?"

He merely smiled.

* * *

The day went on as usual for Seok-Young, with more sporadic birthday wishes. Gun Mi Na had slipped a birthday card into his locker, which he discovered at lunch. She had wished him Happy Birthday and asked to meet with him briefly after Musical Theory and Composition class.

. . .

Musical Theory and Composition was typically a class that Seok-Young enjoyed, but since Baek-Hyeon arrived, it had become tedious. Today was worse, for Seok-Young was still enduring the birthday wishes and gifts, and that only seemed to egg Baek-Hyeon on.

Clearly jealous, Baek-Hyeon complained about the interruptions to class, and as usual, he got competitive at every chance he got. After a girl, who came in late—interrupting class—wished Seok-Young the happiest of birthdays on her way to her seat, Baek-Hyeon groaned. Seated directly behind Seok-Young, he murmured _just loud enough_ for Seok-Young to hear, "Unbelievable. Is this a class or a love fest?"

Keeping his pencil down upon the in-class assignment to correct the mistakes in a piece of music, Seok-Young barely turned his head. "I didn't ask for this…," he hissed back at Baek-Hyeon.

Baek-Hyeon gave a quiet snort, "Oh right, like you don't love it, Alien…"

Seok-Young blew his bangs out of his face in frustration. There was no reasoning with the guy, so he returned to the assignment…

After the assignment was completed and reviewed, the professor began talking about musical formulas. "Now, can anyone tell me what the melodic-harmonic formula popular from the mid-16th to early 17th centuries with Italian composers was? I'll give you a hint. It was used in arias for singing poetry and as a subject for instrumental variation."

Baek-Hyeon opened his mouth to answer but then shut it upon realizing he wasn't sure.

Seok-Young glanced over at a clearly flustered Baek-Hyeon. The Yoon boy didn't like to _show-off,_ but he had quickly become fed up with his classmate that day, so he raised his hand and stated, "Romanesca, Seonsaengnim."

"Ah, yes! Very good, my star pupil, Yoon Seok-Young!" the professor proclaimed, clasping his hands together. Seok-Young smiled and turned haughtily toward Baek-Hyeon, who glared back at him.

Then, Seok-Young noticed Mi Na staring at him. He had caught her looking on numerous occasions before, but this time, it wasn't her usual adoring look. In fact, right now she seemed either hurt or angry—and he could guess why. Feeling guilty, he gave her a small, disarming smile, but her eyes only shot down to her desk.

Seok-Young turned back to the front of the class with a small sigh. _Wow, the tension in this room…_

After class, everyone cleared out quickly, except for Seok-Young and Mi Na. Seok-Young lingered near his seat patiently waiting for Mi Na to gather her things, and then he approached her.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," she said plainly, and then she paused, holding her books tight against her chest.

Seok-Young waited for her to go on.

Taking a deep breath, Mi Na finally spoke. "Can you just tell me why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

She met his eyes, and there was clearly pain in hers. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you with _her_?!" she burst out with, clenching her fists at her sides.

Seok-Young's lips parted. He pressed them together before calmly speaking, "I didn't do anything to you Mi Na. And I'm with Eun-Jeong because I like her."

"Since when? You never seemed to notice her before, not until we got close…"

"I have always cared for So Eun-Jeong. We are very close friends; we grew up together. I didn't realize right away that I was beginning to feel different about her, but now I do."

Mi Na scoffed. "Well, what about me? You're not dense, Yoon Seok-Young. You knew that I liked you, and I thought you liked me, too. Why did you make me believe that and then just ditch me?"

Seok-Young sighed, allowing his breath to lightly blow his bangs aside. "I never made you believe that, Mi Na. I treated you like a friend and a classmate. Yes, I liked you, and I _do_ like you," and he paused. There was no easy way of doing it. He needed to be direct. "But not in that way. I only ever liked you as a friend. You just got it in your head that things were different..."

Mi Na's eyes began to water, so she turned quickly away and wiped them. "You're cruel, Yoon Seok-Young; you're really cruel…," she muttered, with her back to him.

"I'm sorry."

At his words, Mi Na spun around again. "No! Don't even say you're sorry! I know you don't mean it!" She stepped forward and poked him sharply in the chest with her index finger, pushing him back several inches. In frustration, she shoved him once more, this time with both hands. And Seok-Young allowed it. If that's what she needed to do to feel better, he would let her.

Mi Na placed her hands flat upon his chest, she rested them there for a moment. "You know, I don't even think you have a heart in there!" she lamented.

With that, she gave him a final shove and turned away again, crossing her arms tight over her chest. And he heard her begin to sob.

"Gun Mi Na…"

"Just go away!" she snapped back at him.

"No, you need to hear this first…"

"What?" she demanded without looking at him.

Seok-Young moved forward and tentatively placed a hand upon her shoulder. Keeping her head lowered, Mi Na embraced herself.

"Mi Na...," he began again gently, "whether you believe it or not, I never meant to lead you on or hurt you, and I am truly sorry. I hope you'll forgive me, and I hope that we can be friends again someday."

 _Friends…_? _That's just what people say when they want to get rid of you, Seok-Young…_

Disgruntled, Mi Na shook his hand off. And with a small sigh, Seok-Young turned to leave. Tossing her a somber, "Bye, Mi Na," he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

After he left, Mi Na wandered over to her desk. She dropped her books there and slumped back to a seated position. Resting her elbows upon her stack of books, she covered her face and cried.

After several minutes, Mi Na began to compose herself. Certain she was a mess, she dug into her designer purse and pulled out a sparkly rose pink compact. She dabbed on some powder and then stared at her reflection. Her eyes squinted with malice as she mumbled an empty threat, "You'll be sorry, Yoon Seok-Young…," under her breath.

It was then that someone entered the room. She didn't notice until she heard the male voice. "That was so cold…"

Mi Na's eyes shot up toward the speaker. She observed him curiously.

"Oh, but why am I not surprised? It's Yoon Seok-Young…," he continued, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"You… You're the new guy, right?"

"Yea," Baek-Hyeon replied, as he approached her. "And you are Gun Mi Na."

She nodded.

Standing before her now, "Well, Gun Mi Na, a sweet, pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated that way…," he said.

Mi Na's cheeks flushed ever so briefly, but then she simply gave him an unimpressed, "Whatever…"

Baek-Hyeon grinned before placing both hands upon her desk. He leaned down to stare at her, causing Mi Na to slide back in her chair.

"Why are you crying over him, anyway? What's so special about him?" Baek-Hyeon mused, as if it was one of life's great mysteries.

"You wouldn't understand...," she muttered.

"Well, you're right about that. I'm not a girl, but regardless, I just don't get it. He's just another guy..."

Mi Na scoffed. "You don't know what we had…"

Smirking deviously, Baek-Hyeon rebuked, "It sounds like you had…," and he leaned in closer, to emphasize the word, " _nothing_ …"

On instinct, Mi Na brought up a hand and slapped Baek-Hyeon hard across the cheek. Immediately, she brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

But Baek-Hyeon merely chuckled. "Don't be. It's good to get your anger out... And you're angry, aren't you?"

Mi Na stared into Baek-Hyeon's mischievous, caramel-colored eyes. _Who is this guy…?_

"Well?"

"Yes! I'm angry!" she shouted out.

And Baek-Hyeon nodded in satisfaction.

 _Is this guy pure evil?_ She wondered.

Dismissing the thought, Mi Na sighed and went on, "We could have had something… We could have had something great…until SHE got in the way! I want to make her regret it!" she was shouting now, "I want to make them both regret it!"

"Well, why don't you then?"

Mi Na scoffed. "You really are new, aren't you? I can't do anything against either of them. Do you even know who their parents are? Do you know what happens when people go against F4?"

"Oh, I know. I know all about it… And who cares?"

Mi Na laughed. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Oh, you're exaggerating, Gun Mi Na. _Yes_ , their families are wealthy and powerful, but there are ways around that…"

"What?"

Baek-Hyeon nodded. "Mm, and I can help you…"

Mi Na looked up at Baek-Hyeon curiously. "How?"

"Well, for starters, I went to school with and lived with Seok-Young for two years. I know just about everything there is to know about him and his family—their strengths, their _weaknesses_ …," and Baek-Hyeon raised a brow. "I can help you get back at him. What would you like to do to him?"

Now, she was pretty sure he was the devil… And she wondered what he would stand to gain from this. She was suspicious, for sure, but undeniably intrigued.

"Well, I don't really want to _hurt_ my Seok-Young… I just want to make him realize his mistake, and I want to get back at _her_ for stealing him!"

"I can help you with that."

"And why would you do that?" Mi Na eyed the new guy suspiciously.

"Let's just say, I'm tired of Seok-Young having everything, that he doesn't even deserve…"

. . .

* * *

Jan Di finished decorating for the party and then called Ji Hoo at the Clinic to check to see that he would be home on time. "Don't worry, my love," he gently assured. And I'll even pick up the cake for you on my way home.

Jan Di sighed in relief. How was he able to anticipate? "Oh, thank you, Sunbae!" she exclaimed, referring to him by his former title and occasional pet name.

"Of course, my otter."

"You're the best! I owe you big time!"

Ji Hoo smiled on his end. "I'll remember that…"

Jan Di gave a small chuckle before slumping down onto the couch for the first time that afternoon. "So, how is it going at the Clinic?"

"Routine," he replied. Jan Di nodded.

Ji Hoo had been at the Clinic a lot lately, due to Grandfather's ever-failing health. And it seemed that the time was near that he and Jan Di would cease working at the hospital entirely and would take over the Clinic full-time. It was a good thing, in that Jan Di and Ji Hoo had always loved working at the Clinic. It was where it all started for them, after all, but it had somehow been put on the backburner all these years due to their work at the hospital. Jan Di, especially, had always regretted their secondary involvement in the Clinic, and she was at her happiest when they were working there. Recently, they had been there far more often. And though both were glad they were finally taking their _rightful_ place, it was bittersweet because of what that meant…

"How's the party planning?" Ji Hoo asked, breaking Jan Di from her reverie about Grandfather and the Clinic.

"On schedule for the most part."

Then, Ji Hoo heard Jan Di rustling around, and she gave a long, drawn-out sigh.

"What's wrong, Otter?"

"N-o-thing," she assured, her voice nearly cracking from emotion.

She was wholly unconvincing to Ji Hoo. "Come on, tell your firefighter what's wrong…"

"Well…," Jan Di groaned.

"You are thinking about Seok-Young, aren't you?"

Jan Di nodded to herself, "Yes. I…I got out the photo albums…"

Ji Hoo knew fully well what that meant, and he heard her choke out a couple quiet whimpers.

"Oh, Jan Di-ah…"

She fought to keep herself together. With a last sniffle, she reassured, "I'm OK; I'm Ok, really!" in her strongest voice.

But Jan Di wasn't feeling as strong as she attempted to sound. Fortunately, her firefighter and husband of nearly 18 years knew just what to say to alleviate the sudden wave of painful nostalgia. And he ministered to her psychological ache with the care and expertise he'd give a physical one.

* * *

When Seok-Young arrived home that evening he came across a completely darkened home. With a chuckle, he muttered to himself, "Hm, has there been a power outage?" Steeling himself, he went in. And as the lights came up, he was met by instant brightness and people springing out of their hiding places like rabbits, shouting, 'Surprise!'

Seok-Young glanced all around the room, plastering on a look of mock surprise. The place was decorated with streamers and a large banner wishing him happy 16th. His parents were there, along with his grandparents and great-grandfather, the F3 and their wives and children, Aidan and Aria, and a few of his other friends from school.

Playing along as best he could, Seok-Young staggered a half-step back and placed a hand upon his chest. "Omo… Omo, what a surprise!" he weakly exclaimed. Acting was one thing that Seok-Young was not skilled at.

"You couldn't fake it any better than that, eh?" Jan Di quipped, as she approached her son.

Seok-Young shook his head. "No, really, Eomma! I was surprised; I really was! I wasn't expecting all this."

Jan Di smiled and took his soft, smooth cheeks between her hands. "You're a good boy…to try and lie to Eomma…," and then she gave his left cheek a light slap.

Seok-Young smiled and nodded, as he fully comprehended her odd-sounding statement. Then Ji Hoo approached and clapped his son on the back before giving him a warm, one-armed side hug. The other party guests also flocked around Seok-Young with birthday wishes and hugs. Seok-Young, being rather reserved in the affection department—except for certain people—accepted everyone's affection in a detached yet gracious manner.

Meanwhile, Eun-Jeong was standing across the room from him. She was eager to rush to her boyfriend, but she still preferred her one-on-one time, so she decided to wait until the crowd died down. Instead, she met his eyes and gave Seok-Young an adoring look. And after he finished greeting everyone, she smoothed out her dress and went over to him.

His smile grew wider when she came up to him, and again she wished him a happy birthday. She desperately wanted a hug, but so many people were watching, including her appa. Both deciding not to worry about, they simultaneously reached out to embrace. But the hug was ill-timed, and they ended up bonking heads instead.

"Ow!" they cried out in unison, and then they began laughing. Those around them—at least the ones who didn't know them well—must have thought them to be a little bit crazy, but they didn't care.

"Are you alright?" Seok-Young asked, concerned, as Eun-Jeong rubbed her stinging forehead.

"Yes," she said with a laugh. "I always knew you were hard-headed, Oppa," she teased. And she braced herself for retaliation.

Instead, Seok-Young shot her _a look_ —one suggesting that if they had been alone she would have paid the price for such a comment at the penalty of merciless tickling. With everyone around, though, that wouldn't exactly be appropriate. Perhaps he would get her back later… But for now, he only smirked and asked, "Shall we try that again?"

Eun-Jeong nodded.

He instructed her to wait by holding up one finger. She giggled, and then he moved forward and wrapped her up in a hug. As Eun-Jeong sank into his arms, everything blurred, and she began to forget all about the world around her—where they were, who was around, all of it… Nothing was in focus but the warmth of his chest, the softness of his hair brushing her forehead, and that scent—the one she had not yet identified but would know anywhere, as his and his alone…

From nearby, Ji Hoo and Jan Di watched the sweet interaction between Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong. Getting caught up himself, Ji Hoo slipped his arms around Jan Di from behind and held her there. With a soft sigh of contentment, Jan Di nestled back against her husband, and the parents had their moment while leaving the young couple to theirs.

After parting with his wife, Ji Hoo gained the attention of the party guests. While drinks were brought around—alcohol for the adults and non-alcoholic substitutes for the children—Ji Hoo spoke. "Thank you all for coming to wish my son a happy 16th birthday. I'm not much for speeches, and in fact, my lovely wife has a few words she would like to say about our Seok-Young. So, I will just say happy birthday, Son, and I'm so proud of you."

Ji Hoo and Seok-Young exchanged a smile, and the entire room clapped. Then Ji Hoo continued, "Now, I present to you a woman, who you all know and love…," and he motioned for Jan Di. "A woman who is a wonderful doctor, wife, and mother—and who will beat the crap out of you if you mess with her or her family or friends, right, Jun Pyo-ah?" and Ji Hoo gave a subtle nod to his best friend standing in the back with his wife, Alex. Jun Pyo displayed his trademark scowl but then nodded his agreement.

To appease his oldest friend, Ji Hoo added, "We're so glad you could make it, by the way, Jun Pyo. And thank you for rushing through your meeting to be with us tonight."

Jun Pyo gave another subtle nod.

And Ji Hoo went on. "So, without further ado…the amazing Dr. Geum Jan Di!"

Everyone clapped again as Jan Di took the floor. She gave a nervous laugh and thanked Ji Hoo for his exceedingly kind introduction.

Jan Di stood front-and-center in a knee-length, emerald green dress, which was not typical attire for the doctor and former Wonder Girl. Clearing her throat, she began, "Like my husband, I'm not one for speeches, but I know most of you very well, so I am not so nervous. Family and friends…," she continued, clearing her throat again before proceeding, "I'm going to keep this brief, since I promised not to go overboard and embarrass my son…"

Jan Di looked to Seok-Young, and he smiled appreciatively at his mother. "So, don't worry," she addressed her boy, "I'm not going to tell any childhood stories or gush about how much I love him. Even though I do…," she informed the crowd with a small chuckle.

And then Jan Di raised a flute of champagne that she'd just been handed, and the crowd followed suit. "I'm just going to say that I— _we_ —are so proud of you, and we love you, Seoky! Oops!" Jan Di covered her mouth at having let his nickname slip. She looked to Seok-Young, who only smiled, and then she laughed it off. Raising her glass again, she declared, "To the birthday boy, to Seok-Young-ah!"

And everyone toasted the new 16-year-old.

After her toast, Jan Di sidled back to Ji Hoo, and he put his arm around her. "You did great, my love," he whispered, and she smiled appreciatively. Bowing her head, she attempted to hide the tears that she was wrestling with, and Ji Hoo gave her arm a sympathetic squeeze.

The unspoken opportunity was given for others to speak…

Song Woo Bin downed a second glass of champagne and then took the chance to speak on behalf of his nephew. Seok-Young clenched when he saw him go up there. He knew that his boisterous uncle—who already seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much—could choose any number of embarrassing stories to tell the audience. He assumed the majority of them would know most of the stories, but there was one particular story that he prayed his uncle would not tell…

Seok-Young breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't come up, and Uncle Woo Bin's half-drunken toast was humorous and harmless.

A few others spoke on behalf of Seok-Young, offering their best wishes or telling stories—most of which were not too humiliating. As he listened in, he found his eyes wandering toward his Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul, who had been rather silent tonight. He wondered if Uncle Yi Jeong would have anything to say tonight—perhaps a warning about treating his daughter right. But the two of them simply remained in the back.

At one point, Eun-Jeong's parents were deep in conversation, and even from a distance, he could tell they were worried… He was curious to know what was up, particularly if it was something that would affect Eun-Jeong, and he considered going over there. But then Aria stepped up to the center of the room.

The crowd's eyes followed the pretty pop princess as she made her way over to Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Aria bowed respectfully to the Yoons and then asked if she could say something in honor of the birthday boy. She seemed to change her mind and corrected, "Actually, I'd like to sing, if you don't mind."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo smiled politely and nodded their approval.

Aria greeted everyone and then began with her rendition of the Happy Birthday song—in Korean and English. When finished, she announced that she would like to sing another song—this time, one that she'd written herself. It was a song entitled _I Met a Boy_.

. . .

The cute, upbeat little number was about a girl meeting a boy, and in the song, she sang fondly of this particular boy's qualities. . .

Aidan stood back and listened to what could only be described as his sister's personal love ballad for Yoon Seok-Young, and he watched her closely. Seeing her face and knowing her as well as he did, Aidan knew that she was singing her heart out for the Yoon boy. And it shocked him. She'd so adamantly denied her feelings before; they'd even argued over it. Now, here she was, publicly flaunting her feelings. Perhaps she didn't think anyone would know, or perhaps she no longer cared... Was she so set on getting what she wanted? Aidan frowned.

Watching from the opposite corner of the room, Eun-Jeong was flabbergasted. She didn't consider herself adept at symbolism or hidden meaning, but there was no doubt in her mind that Aria was singing about Seok-Young—she knew of no other boy who could possibly fit such qualities! Behind the guise of a birthday wish, the perky pop princess was expressing some deep feelings for _her_ boyfriend, and Eun-Jeong didn't like it.

Was she trying to confess to him? Eun-Jeong wondered. _What a bold, underhanded thing to do!_ She internally ranted.

And Eun-Jeong turned toward Seok-Young—standing close by. She wondered if he got the meaning behind her song… Oh, who was she kidding? Of course the musical maestro himself would understand what she was saying.

So, Eun-Jeong watched Seok-Young's face, and it was stone. Without cracking a smile, he simply attended to the song, as if taking it all in. The So girl glanced back and forth between the performer and her boyfriend. And usually, when she looked at him, he'd catch her looking and would look back and smile. But this time, he didn't. He remained focused upon Aria.

. . .

When Aria finished, she was met with a group applause. She thanked the crowd and looked immediately to Seok-Young. The birthday boy was also clapping, at a slow, steady pace, and when his eyes met hers, he offered her a polite smile. She wished him happy birthday once more, and they bowed to one another.

Jan Di glanced at her husband—standing beside her—and then turned to the young girl. "Wau, Aria-yang that was wonderful," she said, as she engaged in a belated bout of clapping. Ji Hoo nodded his agreement and began clapping alongside Jan Di.

Aria bowed to her hosts and went to her brother's side, casting a fleeting glance at Seok-Young along the way. By her side, Aidan looked down questioningly at Aria, but she ignored his gaze entirely and focused out ahead. She knew what he was thinking; she'd heard all he had to say on the matter, and she didn't want to hear it again.

Finally, Seok-Young looked over at Eun-Jeong. She searched his eyes for a clue as to what he truly thought of the song—but he was a closed book right now. His reaction, or almost lack thereof, was a bit worrisome.

She continued observing him, and finally, he smiled at her. His warm smile served to comfort her a little, but she still had this horrible knot in her stomach. Tentatively, she cast Aria a sidelong glance, and they locked eyes for a split-second. There was the briefest flash of something she couldn't quite ascertain in those cool blue eyes. Maybe jealousy? Even a hint of malice? It wasn't like she was unused to such looks, but it never felt good…

After the entertainment, Jan Di brought out a large tiered cream cake from a local bakery. She'd wanted to make her son's cake on her own, but her busy schedule had not allowed. Still, the bakery had made it to her specifications, and she was quite pleased with it. The creamy dessert was topped with fresh fruits—kiwi, strawberries, mandarins, and extra cherries—as they were Seok-Young's favorite. And she'd had 'Happy Birthday, Seoky' written and a few musical notes drawn in icing around the words. Sixteen candles atop the cake were lit, and Ji Hoo played his violin, while the group sang Saeng il chuk ha hamnida.

Watching the scene, Jan Di couldn't help but be reminded of his _first_ birthday party. And she smiled a reminiscent smile. Although it had been a bittersweet time, with Ji Hoo being away in the military, she had lot of support around her. She would always be thankful for that—and for the fact that Ji Hoo had been able to join that day by video chat.

Thinking on it now, Jan Di just couldn't believe how fast he was growing up… And everyone said this, but it really felt like it went by in a blur…

Dazed, Jan Di thought of this as she dished out a slice of birthday cake to each party guest. Once all were served, she shook herself from her reverie and urged them to eat a lot. Then Jan Di took her seat next to Ji Hoo. But before eating herself, she watched Seok-Young take a delicate bite of his cake ad begin gingerly chewing in that quiet, mannerly way of his. Once again, she recalled that first birthday…

He was not always so mannerly… And Jan Di recalled a one-year-old Seok-Young sticking his hand into the cake—when she took her eyes off him for only a second—and grasping a huge chunk of it.

Jan Di let out a small laugh-cry at the memory…

 _You've become so refined since then_ , _my Seoky_ …, she thought, as she continued watching him.

From beside her, Ji Hoo looked at his wife with concern. "Is something wrong, my love?"

She flashed an enthusiastic smile. "No, nothing's wrong!"

Ji Hoo pursed his lips. "You're not eating…"

Jan Di supposed that must seem strange, especially with cake being involved, so she took a large bite to appease her devoted husband. As she chewed, she continued throwing extraneous glances over at Seoky…

* * *

After cake, everyone was simply mingling and chatting. Then, Great-Grandfather announced that he was not feeling well and needed to go to bed. Jan Di and Ji Hoo exchanged a worried look, and Ji Hoo went to Grandfather to check on him. But Grandfather merely brushed his grandson away, insisting he was fine and just needed to rest. He made his apologies to the room and then headed to bed. As he ambled off, he beckoned for Seok-Young to follow him…

Meanwhile, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong informed everyone that they needed to leave to check on their baby. Ji Hye and Woo Bin offered to take the kids home, so they allowed them to stay. And Jan Di and Ji Hoo saw the So parents out.

When Seok-Young entered Grandfather's room, the gruff yet loving old man was slowly settling into bed. He beckoned for his great-grandson to come to his bedside. Seok-Young did so and helped tuck him in. Then, Great-Grandfather pointed to a check upon his bedside table. "For your birthday, my boy," he explained.

"Oh, Great-Grandfather, you didn't have to do that."

"Bah, I know I didn't have to. Just take it and make sure you spend it wisely."

Seok-Young nodded.

Grandfather observed the boy for a moment before saying, "You know, I see a lot of your father in you…"

"Yes, Great-Grandfather, that's what I'm told."

"Mm," Grandfather pursed his lips together. "Your father is a good man, but just promise me you won't turn out so serious as he is."

Seok-Young cracked a smile. "Yes, Great-Grandfather."

Grandfather's eyes crinkled. "Ah, it's good to smile, my boy."

"Yes, Great-Grandfather."

"It's important to work hard in life, but it's also important to have fun."

Seok-Young nodded.

"I hope you have fun, my boy."

"Ye, Great-Grandfather."

"You know, between you and me…," he stroked his whiskered chin. "I think that if it wasn't for your eomma, your appa would be really boring…"

And Seok-Young couldn't help but laugh.

A twinkle in his eyes, Grandfather continued, "She gets him to lighten up sometimes. Perhaps you have someone like that in yours?" he asked with a wink.

Seok-Young grew shy and glanced to the side. His smile came unopposed as he thought of Eun-Jeong. She certainly knew how to ensure he had fun and remained happy.

Grandfather observed the young man at his bedside, who had suddenly gotten very quiet. With a throat clear, he regained Seok-Young's attention. The elderly man patted the bed, beckoning his first great-grandchild to have a seat, and Seok-Young took one at the foot of the bed. Laying back against his pillows, Grandfather mumbled sorrowfully, "You know, I didn't have contact with your father for nearly fifteen years…"

Seok-Young gave a subtle nod. His appa had alluded to it before.

"Ohh, I would see him now and again, but…I never approached him…"

Lowering his eyes, Seok-Young nodded again.

"It was your mother who got us back together—by force, I might add," Grandfather good-naturedly grumbled. "That eomma of yours is rather brazen!"

Grandfather chuckled, and Seok-Young joined in.

"But I am grateful to her for that… And…I'm glad I've been able to see you growing up…"

Seok-Young was stunned. He had never heard his namesake speak so freely. It was strange… Unsure what to say next, he asked, "Great-Grandfather, what was my appa like as a boy?" And he truly wanted to know.

Grandfather thought for a minute before answering, "He…was much like you were at a young age. He was a typical boy—happy and carefree."

Seok-Young nodded.

"All that changed after…the accident… He went into a shell, and I couldn't do anything help him…," Great-Grandfather spoke wearily.

Thinning his lips, Seok-Young nodded.

"But even though I wasn't there, he was not alone. I will always be thankful for that."

"Yes, Great-Grandfather..."

And Seok-Young's mind began to wander. There were so many questions he still had about that accident and especially about his family. Maybe this was as good a time as any to ask…

So, he just came out with it. "Great-Grandfather, will you tell me about my grandparents?"

The old man's brow furrowed, and his lips parted, clearly caught off-guard by the question.

Feeling the need to explain, Seok-Young continued, "Well, Appa doesn't really talk about them…and I understand that. It must be hard for him, but I really want to know…what they were like…"

It was then that Seok-Young noticed his great-grandfather's glossy eyes; there were tears forming there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Great-Grandfather!" the Yoon boy exclaimed, leaning toward him. "Did I make you feel bad?"

"No, my boy, no," and Grandfather shut his eyes to blink away the tears. "You've made me happy, actually… I am happy that you want to know them. Many teenage boys don't have any interest in knowing about their relatives..."

There was a pause.

"Your grandparents were fine people. They were very loving parents and great patrons of the arts. They were also physicians, like myself and your parents. They always said they wanted to heal the body with medicine and heal the spirt with the arts…"

Seok-Young smiled at that notion.

"They were a bit like your parents, in fact. Your grandfather was hard-working and serious, and your grandmother was sweet and bubbly—like your eomma. Although, I think your eomma is a bit more temperamental than your grandmother was," Grandfather chuckled, and a small laugh escaped Seok-Young. He'd seen his mother's _temper_ on a few occasions, and it was a scary sight…

. . .

"But I suppose the important thing to know about them is that your halmeoni made your harabeoji happy, like your eomma does with your appa."

Again, Seok-Young smiled. Then, hesitantly, he asked, "And what about my great-grandmother?"

At the mention of her, the original Seok-Young's chest rose and fell heavily.

. . .

"Great-Grandfather…?" Seok-Young asked worriedly. He began to apologize, but then a smile graced Grandfather's lips. It was that warm, grandfatherly one that came out sometimes

"Well, your great-grandmother… I'd say…she was…indescribable…"

Folding his hands in his lap, Seok-Young smiled and listened, for he knew that Great-Grandfather would try…

"Oh, I could never sum her up, my boy, but if I had to try…I would say… She was a loving person. And I loved her more than anything… She made me so happy, but she challenged me, too—in a good way," and Grandfather paused. "…She was my greatest support, and she made me the man I was."

 _Wau…_ , Seok-Young thought. Such high praise.

"If you look at your parents, you will see the kind of love she and I had for one another. As silly as this may sound to a boy your age, she made me whole…"

"It doesn't sound silly at all," and Seok-Young smiled wistfully. "I think I can understand it…"

Great-Grandfather squeezed his arm. "Good. Now, I'm tired, my boy…"

Seok-Young nodded and helped Grandfather adjust his covers and fluff his pillow when he fumbled with it. Closing his eyes, Grandfather muttered, "Sometimes I just can't wait to be with her again…"

After his statement, Seok-Young felt a bit worried. So, he watched his great-grandfather for a moment. When the old man's breathing slowed to where he could no longer even tell that he was, Seok-Young leaned in. He timidly inched closer to the old man. "Great-Grandfather…," he whispered. When he did not reply or make any kind of movement, Seok-Young leaned in even closer and spoke his name again. No answer came.

Seok-Young's lips parted, and he cautiously reached out to touch his arm. Suddenly, Grandfather's eyes shot open, and Seok-Young jumped back as if a snake had bitten him.

"Omo…omo…!" Seok-Young stammered.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Grandfather asked in amusement.

Seok-Young stammered, "Umm, uhh, umm…n-nothing…"

And Grandfather's withered face creased into a half smile. "What, did you think I was dead?"

"A-ani!" Seok-Young shook his head vibrantly, "of course not…" _Well,_ _maybe a little bit…_

Finally remembering how to breathe, Seok-Young exhaled. He inadvertently placed a hand across his chest, as he worked to calm his racing heart.

"Bah, I'm not dead yet!" he barked.

Seok-Young stood there frozen. _Well,_ ** _I_** _almost was… You very nearly gave me a heart attack, Great-Grandfather!_. . .

"No, not dead, but I _am_ tired. So, go on, Seok-Young-ah, and let an old man rest." The older generation waved the younger off with a hand.

"N-ne, Great-Grandfather!" Seok-Young nodded and gave a quick bow before rushing out of the room.

And Grandfather chuckled as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Seok-Young exited Grandfather's room feeling a bit shaky. He glanced around the large living space, still filled with guests, and he noticed Eun-Jeong scanning for him. She caught sight of him and went to his side. "Oh, there you are, Oppa," she said, bubbly. "Don't you want to open your presents?"

And then she took a good look at his face, and she grew worried. "What's wrong, Oppa? You're as white as a sheet! Did you see a ghost or something?"

Seok-Young gave a small, sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "No, nothing like that," he assured. When she still seemed concerned, he smiled at her and poked her cheek. "Really, I'm fine. Presents…right, presents." She nodded, and they made their way back to the group together.

When the party came to an end, Seok-Young said his goodbyes to the guests. He stole a quick moment with Eun-Jeong before she and her siblings were taken away by the Songs, and then he approached his parents to thank him.

"You're welcome, but it's not over quite yet, Son," Ji Hoo replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, we have one more gift for you," Jan Di informed him. And they led Seok-Young out to one of the garages. Ji Hoo hit the button to open the door, while Jan Di covered Seok-Young's eyes.

"Is this really necessary, Eomma?" he asked from within the darkness.

"Oh, let your eomma have some fun," Jan Di retorted.

"Yes, Eomma."

When the door had fully opened, Jan Di removed her hands.

"Ta da!" she exclaimed.

And there before Seok-Young was a motorcycle… The Augusta MV Superbike was much like Ji Hoo's but in a metallic gold color.

And Seok-Young was stunned…

He'd expected to have to borrow his father's motorcycle to take Eun-Jeong out, not to get his own. Immediately, his face lit up. He cried out, "Wau!" and rushed over to the bike to look it over.

With a bigger smile than they had ever seen on their son's face, Jan Di and Ji Hoo watched him check out the bike. Then, he turned and ran to his parents. Giving each of them a big hug, he thanked them profusely.

"I'll show you how everything works, Son." Ji Hoo put an arm around his son's shoulder and led him over to the bike. Smiling, Jan Di watched for a few moments before leaving them to it. She cast back a 'don't be too long,' before going inside.

After the men toyed around with the bike for nearly an hour and took it for a spin, Jan Di came back out, insisting that Seok-Young go to bed. The demand elicited a pout on father and son's lips.

"Couldn't I just take one more ride on it, Eomma?" Seok-Young whined.

"No, I'm sorry, but it's bedtime. You have school in the morning."

"Your eomma is right," Ji Hoo said, giving up.

Lowering his head sorrowfully, Seok-Young nodded, and they followed Jan Di inside. Before parting ways, Seok-Young asked to talk to his father alone.

* * *

A short while later, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were preparing for bed.

"I still can't believe he's 16," Jan Di muttered wistfully as she slipped under the covers.

"I know," Ji Hoo replied, getting in beside her.

Jan Di reached over to turn out the light but then turned to look at Ji Hoo over her shoulder. "Oh, did I tell you that I was asked to give a lecture on the risk factors for preeclampsia at the medical conference being held in Seoul next month?"

"No, you didn't. That's wonderful, Jan Di-ah. I'm so proud of you," Ji Hoo smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo-yah," and then she leaned in and pecked his lips. "Well, goodnight," and she reached for the light again.

"Jan Di-ah…"

"Hm?" she turned back.

Ji Hoo had grown pensive, recalling his talk with Seok-Young asking him earlier. The conversation had brought so many memories—both good and painful…

Seok-Young had asked about their first date. But on that first date, he'd already lost her—just as he was beginning to really fall for her… Twenty years later, F4's Golden Boy could still hardly believe what he had. He had his true love, a wonderful family, and a successful career. It didn't seem real sometimes, and in a way he felt undeserving…

"Jan Di-ah," he began again.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say something to you..."

"What is it?" she asked, growing worried.

"Well, I just wanted to remind you how much you mean to me."

Jan Di smiled sweetly at her husband. "I know," she said, placing a hand upon his cheek.

Ji Hoo returned the smile and rested his hand upon her hip. "I don't think I say it enough, but I hope you know how happy I am with you, and…how lost I would be without you…"

"Ji Hoo-yah…," she murmured.

Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around her body and drew her in close. He placed a kiss upon her forehead and whispered, "I'm so grateful for you and for our family. I'll never take your for granted; I promise."

Jan Di smiled widely. "I know you won't, and we're grateful for you, too."

Then, he placed a soft kiss upon her lips and nuzzled noses with her. "I love you, my otter."

"I love you, my firefighter."

. . .

* * *

 _The Next Day After School…_

The day after tomorrow, Seok-Young would be taking Eun-Jeong on what he viewed to be their first of—he hoped—many dates to come. He wanted it to be very special, so he had done some research on where to take a girl on a date. Seoul had many things to offer, but a lot of them were summertime activities, and it was not yet even spring. Still, Seok-Young had some thoughts—it helped that he had known his date all his life—but he wanted it to be perfect, so he asked for some help from Appa.

The night before, when he asked Appa where he took Eomma on their first date, his father got nostalgic—almost sadly so. And he spoke of taking her horseback riding, on the Namsan Cable Car, and back to his home.

Last night, his father gave Seok-Young some other date ideas, and one in particular stuck out, which Ji Hoo offered to help him arrange. Once that was in place, the next order of business had been to gain the permission of So Yi Jeong, which he managed to take care of that morning.

Seok-Young had been frightened, he recalled, especially given his uncle's reaction the last time. But it had gone much better than he could have hoped. In fact, Yi Jeong agreed after very little deliberation and simply insisted that they wear helmets. Something seemed amiss to Seok-Young, but he decided to simply thank his lucky stars. Still, there was one other thing, and he pressed a bit further… Ever so cautiously he had brought up the No Kissing Rule, but when Uncle Yi Jeong shot him a look that could have frozen a pond in the middle of summer, he quickly bowed and excused himself.

Now, with all the pieces in place, it was just a waiting game. And he could barely contain his excitement. He decided to give Eun-Jeong an extra, early surprise, so that afternoon, he waited for her in the Shinwha courtyard on his new bike.

He could imagine the look upon her face. How surprised she would be! He hadn't even mentioned it to her. That had been a difficult secret to keep, even for a day…

When he saw her, a wide smile crossed Seok-Young's face, and he waved to her. She smiled and came rushing over. "What's this?" she exclaimed when she saw the sleek machine.

"It's my birthday present from my parents," he spoke proudly.

"Wau! That's amazing! And you're…allowed to drive it…?" she raised a quizzical brow.

"Of course. Everything is completely legal," and he presented his brand-new license to her. Eun-Jeong took it and turned it over in her hands.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Of your picture?"

He nodded.

"Hmm, I need to take a closer look…," and she squinted down at it.

. . .

Seok-Young frowned slightly. "You don't like it?"

She shushed him. "I'm deciding…"

With a sigh, Seok-Young waited for her to thoroughly examine the tiny image.

"Why did you wear that shirt in the picture, Oppa?"

Seok-Young gaped. "You said you liked that one before…"

Pursing her lips, she fought back a smile. "I do," she nodded. And she continued to look it over, while Seok-Young watched her.

Growing impatient, he blew the bangs out of his face. "Well?"

She took a last look and then placed a finger to her dimpled chin. "Did you just wake up when this was taken, Oppa?"

"Ya, So Eun-Jeong!"

And then, unable to stifle it any longer, she broke out into giggles. "I'm just joking, Oppa! You look really good, like always…," and she blushed slightly at her statement.

And he smiled in relief.

"But man, you are so gullible, Oppa! Are you really so insecure about your looks?"

Seok-Young pretend-scowled at her and folded his arms over his chest. Turning his head away, he pouted, "Fine then, I guess you don't want a ride, and he began revving up his engine as if preparing to take off.

"Ya, I didn't say that!" she held out her hands to indicate he wait.

With a grin, he stopped and leaned back coolly on the bike. "Well, hop on," and he held out a white helmet to her.

"It's…OK…?"

"Yes, your appa agreed."

Eun-Jeong's mouth dropped open, "Wh-what? How did you…? When did you—"

"This morning. I went to him and asked."

Realizing her mouth still hung open, she closed it. "And he actually agreed?"

"Mmhm, so do you want to go for a ride or not?"

A wide smile broke out on Eun-Jeong's face, and she readily nodded. Eager, she snatched the helmet from him and slipped it on. With a chuckle, Seok-Young helped her tighten the strap when she struggled. Then, Eun-Jeong put one leg over the bike and straddled it behind Seok-Young.

Suddenly, she felt a bit shy. They were pressed so close against each other…

However, Seok-Young smiled to himself, enjoying their closeness. He tossed a look back at her over his shoulder, "Now, you need to hold on, OK?"

Eun-Jeong delicately place one hand on each side of his thin waist.

"Tighter," he instructed, as she was barely gripping his jacket. "There are no seatbelts on this machine," he teased.

So, Eun-Jeong wrapped her arms all the way around him.

"A…little…bit tighter…," he said, feeling just a little bit devious.

This time, Eun-Jeong embraced him tight, locking her small arms into place and putting him a bear hug. Slowly growing more comfortable with the position, she rested her cheek against his back. Seok-Young grinned to himself in satisfaction. "That's better. Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded against him.

"You're not scared, are you?"

And he felt her shake her head no against the leather of his jacket.

"OK, hang on…here we go…"

Revving the engine up again, Seok-Young took off. He drove slowly at first, so she could get accustomed to it. He was still getting accustomed himself. He'd only driven it once or twice so far.

. . .

For awhile, they were silent along the drive, until finally Seok-Young asked how she was doing. It took her a moment to respond, for she was off in another world, enjoying the feel of the cool air blowing her hair as she rested against Seok-Young's warm body and hugged him close. Never had she had such an opportunity to hold him for so long, but riding with him on his bike was the perfect opportunity to do so without feeling strange about it. And it was pure bliss.

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

It was the morning of the 'Big Date,' as Yeong-Hui has been calling it, and Eun-Jeong was ecstatic. Though she tried to contain her excitement, it was useless. She had been smiling since the second she awoke, and she was pretty sure her entire family thought she was crazy.

As she readied for school, Eun-Jeong actually began singing while brushing her hair. Passing by her open doorway, Yeong-Hui stopped to listen for a moment before going in. "You seem happy…," Yeong-Hui commented.

Wearing a goofy grin, she replied, "Oh, Yeong-Hui-ah, you're here…"

Yeong-Hui rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm here. Did you even realize that you were singing—and rather loudly."

But Eun-Jeong was too happy to be embarrassed, and she giggle. "Oh, was I? I guess I was…"

With a sigh, Yeong-Hui asked, "So…tonight is your date with Seok-Young Oppa, right?"

"Mmm," and Eun-Jeong went back to primping in the mirror.

"Well, have a good time," her twin halfheartedly wished.

Spinning around, brush in hand, Eun-Jeong asked, "What's wrong, Yeong-Hui-ah?"

Her twin played it off as nothing and quickly made an excuse to go, but Eun-Jeong knew what it was. She was still ignoring Lee Chae-Won for showing up at the Valentine's Day concert with another girl. The older boy had gone to Yeong-Hui at the event and explained how he was just friends with the girl and told her that he liked her, but Yeong-Hui could simply not understand how he could claim to like her yet ask another girl. He'd said that he was nervous and was afraid she'd say no, but Yeong-Hui refused to believe it. Or, perhaps she did deep-down, but she just wanted to punish him awhile longer.

"Honestly, you are so stubborn So Yeong-Hui!" Eun-Jeong ranted aloud after her twin left. And with a sigh, she contemplated her sister's predicament. She truly wished Yeong-Hui could be as happy as she was, and she wondered if perhaps she should do something about that. And she began plotting… It had been awhile since they'd switched places, but perhaps she should play the role of her identical sibling once more, in order to put an end to the silly freeze-out. It would be for Yeong-Hui's own good, after all.

But then she questioned it, for if Oppa caught her she would surely be toast! Then again, maybe she could get him to help out…

The date came like Christmas morning for a young child—the waiting felt long, and the anticipation was great. Seok-Young was fulfilling his promise to perfection, yet it was going by fast. Although she was trying not to, Eun-Jeong couldn't help but notice how quickly time was passing. Before she knew it, it would all be over with. But what was wrong with her, anyway? Why couldn't she just live in the moment and enjoy it?!

Seok-Young had picked her up for their date late Saturday morning. Appa had only hassled him minimally about brining her home on time. Seok-Young reported a similar warning on his end from his father. "Make sure to have her home on time, Son. Need I remind you of your uncle's temper?" Ji Hoo had said.

Seok-Young began by taking Eun-Jeong shopping. She was a little surprised but really enjoyed it. They walked together through the Shinsegae Department store, mostly window-shopping. Eun-Jeong _modeled_ a few outfits and accessories for her boyfriend, and they made fun of the more outlandish clothing. Unable to resist the heavenly smell, they stopped in the bakery after that and shared a honey pan cake bread.

Then, they moved on to a cosmetics store. Eun-Jeong browsed, while Seok-Young followed, offering an occasional comment. And then she tested several perfume samples, offering her wrist for him to evaluate. It all began nice, but after she playfully spritzed him, they got into a small perfume war and used nearly a quarter of the small sample bottle. It was then that Eun-Jeong noticed the store clerk eyeing them closely, and when she came over, Eun-Jeong was sure they were going to be asked to pay for it or just be kicked out. But the young woman seemed to recognize them, and she asked about their parents. After she'd confirmed that their fathers were none other than F4's So Yi Jeong and Yoon Ji Hoo, the clerk became extremely friendly and began following them around, offering any assistance they needed. They simply told her they were just looking and moved on.

After a few hours of shopping, Eun-Jeong could feel her stomach begin to rumble, despite the pastry earlier. And when she—and probably everyone around her—heard the horrible growling, she flushed in embarrassment.

"It seems like you're hungry, Eun-Jeong-ah," he commented.

Casting her glance to the side, she nodded, "A little."

"That's good—because we have reservations."

"What?" she stared at him.

One corner of Seok-Young's mouth twitched. "Why do you act like that's so weird? It's best to make reservations, so you don't end up waiting or not getting a table at all."

"Yes, I know, but… I've never gone to dinner with a reservation without my parents..."

Seok-Young flashed his pearly smile. "Well, there's a first time for everything," he coolly replied. "Let's go."

Seok-Young took her to an Italian restaurant called Paolo de Maria. Eun-Jeong felt like such an adult when they entered the restaurant and were greeted with sir and miss titles. Seok-Young gave his name, and they were led to a cozy table near the window adorned by a crimson tablecloth and candles.

Eun-Jeong placed her cloth napkin properly in her lap and took in her surroundings. Looking all around, she murmured in awe, "This is amazing, Oppa…"

Seok-Young smiled pleasantly.

And then an overly polite waiter brought by menus, while another poured fine mineral water into their glasses.

Seok-Young handed a menu to Eun-Jeong. Opening it, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the elegantly printed hangul on the pages in addition to the Italian. And they perused their menus.

"Wau, I had no idea there were so many types of pastas. I have no idea what to get…" Then, she mumbled a possible selection aloud.

Bringing his menu down, he insisted, "No, not that one, Eun-Jeong." Shaking his head, he informed her, "It has scallops, and you're allergic."

"Oh, yeah! I see now. Thanks, Oppa!"

"My pleasure."

"Always rescuing me, huh?" she beamed across the table at him.

He had his menu up again, partially hiding his face from view. He glanced at her over the top of it and nodded ever so slightly in the most adorable way.

After the most beautiful and delicious dinner Eun-Jeong thought she'd ever had, she thanked Seok-Young. And she took a moment to gaze out at the view.

"This has been such an amazing day…," she murmured dreamily.

"It's not over yet," he replied.

And she wondered what else he could possible have up his sleeve. "What's next?"

"You'll see…"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _A/N: I hope this chapter was OK. I feel a little rusty and a bit out-of-touch with my stories. Also, there was so much ground to cover, so I hope that it wasn't too much crammed in. I did cut it off earlier than planned because it was just too much, and I didn't have the energy. And I know, I know, everyone is in love with Seok-Young, but hey, he IS Ji Hoo's son… Haha. Well, let me know your thoughts!_

 _This was a bit of a rush job, so there may be errors... I'll look it over again to make it better soon._

 _ **Teaser for Next Chapter:** The double-date. The Sos learn what's wrong with Byeong-Ho, finally, and work to cope with it. Seok-Young and Mee-Yon have a falling out. A spiteful Mi Na and her friends team up with Baek-Hyeon to make trouble for Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young. Will an unexpected person come to her aid? The pop twins express their feelings for the Yoon siblings. And Aidan sings a painful ballad onstage. _


	15. Blossoming Part III

**_A/N: I hope you all had a Happy New Year! Here's another one, and wow, did it get long!_**

 ** _I don't know the Korean equivalent to this, but 'sell down the river' means to betray someone._**

 ** _Senpai: Japanese term of respect for an upperclassman (like Sunbae in Korean)_**

 ** _Aishiteru yo: I love you (to a man)_**

 ** _Ie: No (in Japanese)_**

 ** _Kawaii: Cute (in Japanese)_**

 ** _*Forgive any mistakes in spelling for the Japanese parts_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the BOF characters, nor the song One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful', Oh My Girl's 'Closer,' Taeyang's 'Eyes, Nose, Lips,' nor BigBang, EXO, BTS, Kim Hyun Joong's 'I'm Your Man,' SS501's 'Let Me Be the One' and 'Love Ya' or any other song or group I mentioned here, lol._**

 ** _Lyrics (and texts) are italicized_**

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _good reader:_** _Thank you for your continued interest. I promise to update TLHP as soon as possible, but I do try to go in order of update unless I get really inspired. So, it may take a little time for me to get back to it. Regarding the other thing, I have considered that. I won't say if I'm going to do that or not, though. You will just have to wait and see because I don't want to spoil anything. And sometimes I change my mind, too. ;) Thanks for your reviews!_

 _ **jayjayzek:** As always, thank you for your support. I want to comment more, but I'm super tired, so for now, I will just say thank you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, I thought of you with the perfume scene. I kind of see EJ and SY as a cross between JanHoo and SoEul. Kind of weird, maybe, but that's how it's coming out... I hope you had a Happy New Year, too! Take care! _

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Blossoming Part III**

 _That Evening…_

At the So household, Yi Jeong was pacing around the immaculate living room while Ga Eul walked the floors of the mansion with Byeong-Ho, attempting to soothe him to sleep. As she came down the stairs with their baby in her arms, Ga Eul heard her husband demand aloud, "Where are they?"

Ga Eul ignored the question and instead shushed her potter husband. "He's almost asleep," she said in an insistent whisper.

"Sorry," he whispered back. "How is he?"

"He's a little restless but doing better tonight," Ga Eul smiled down at her son.

Yi Jeong sighed in relief, as he approached the two. "Good." He delicately stroked the dark fuzz atop Byeong-Ho's head, and his son reacted with a contented coo. Yi Jeong then absentmindedly ran his fingers through Ga Eul's silky raven strands.

After taking a long look at their drifting child cradled safely in his wife's arms, Yi Jeong returned to his former worry, "But…where are they?"

Glancing at an antique clock on the wall, she reminded him, "It's not yet curfew."

"Well, he just better have her home on time…"

"Seok-Young has yet to be late with her," Ga Eul gently reminded. "Why are you so worried?"

"Well," Yi Jeong ran his good hand through his sleek jet-black hair. "I just don't like her going on that thing," he hissed. "They're dangerous…"

His voice raised at the end, and Ga Eul shushed him again. "Well, I was a bit worried myself at first," the teacher admitted, "but Seok-Young is very responsible, and he'd never let any harm come to our Eun-Jeong. So, I'm sure he'll be very cautious."

"That's true, but…I still don't have to like it," and the So heir shoved his hands into his pockets. "Remind me later to kill Ji Hoo for this…"

Ga Eul smirked.

"Wait, I can't kill Ji Hoo just yet because I need him now…," Yi Jeong held his chin in his hand, considering the role his longtime friend was playing in his son's healthcare.

Then, thinking of the protective mother lioness that was Geum Jan Di, Yi Jeong continued his subdued rant, "But I'm honestly surprised that Jan Di went along with this…"

"I'm sure Jan Di worries, but she trusts Seok-Young," Ga Eul replied. "If you were so against it, my dear, then why did you agree, anyway?" his wife asked the obvious question, as she looked down upon her now sleeping baby.

"I, ahh, well I don't know. I just did. I've been…preoccupied lately, I suppose, so I didn't think much about it then."

"I know," and Ga Eul understood well. "Me too," she sighed, "I can't believe we still haven't heard anything more…"

* * *

Byeong-Ho was taking medication for his symptoms only. It was helping some, but the hospital had yet to diagnose his condition. They had been running many tests…

Yi Jeong had been all over the hospital staff from the beginning, using his name to push the tests results along. But when the process dragged on endlessly, Yi Jeong made a huge fuss.

Finally fed up, Yi Jeong spoke with Ji Hoo about it. The seasoned doctor was floored by their lack of a conclusion, and he asked to look over the test results. Upon studying So Byeong-Ho's chart, Ji Hoo determined that they had been looking for the wrong thing entirely. When Yi Jeong heard this, his temper exploded. He shouted at several doctors, called more than a few people morons, as well as threatened legal action. Ultimately, the head doctor on the case was fired.

Ji Hoo recommended a new doctor, Dr. Yu, who had earned a reputation as the best pediatric cardiology specialist in all of Seoul. She was highly skilled and was even being compared to a young Dr. Yoon. But despite her skill and notoriety, she was relatively young—and it _was_ his nephew, after all—so Ji Hoo had been looking over her shoulder the entire time.

With the combined efforts of Dr. Yoon and Dr. Yu, Byeong Ho's condition had been narrowed down to two infant heart conditions—one, relatively minor and very treatable and the other, more serious and complicated… They were all anxiously awaiting the final test result, the So parents being the most anxious of all…

Yi Jeong studied the face of his wife and soulmate of 17 years. Although she had aged, as they all had, she was just as beautiful to him as ever. Her once youthful, innocent face had matured to one of graceful beauty. Her skin was still milky-smooth, but as of late, her eyes were darker underneath and she looked weary. Despite her unwavering positivity, the potter knew that this had all taken its toll upon his wife.

"Don't worry, Jagiya. I've taken care of it," he assured. "I promise you that we will know everything very soon," and he dipped down to kiss her softly on the cheek.

Ga Eul smiled her appreciation at him. She trusted her husband, so his words and tone of certainty were enough for her, _for now_. Still, there was a dull, constant ache in her chest each day at knowing her child was ill. _That_ was enough to drive any mother insane, but what was even worse was not knowing _why_ or what to do about it. And she didn't know how much longer she could take it…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

After dinner, Seok-Young took Eun-Jeong to the Sky Rose Garden for coffee, a lovely spot atop the DaeHan Cinema. She hadn't even known it existed, and neither had he, but as Seok-Young said, "Appa told me it was a really nice place. He took Eomma here…"

When they stepped off the lift together, Eun-Jeong stood there in awe. The rooftop was covered with rows upon rows of multicolored roses. She had never seen such a sight, and a bedazzled, 'Wau…' escaped her lips.

Seok-Young admired the stunned beauty for a moment; he always enjoyed how much she enjoyed the little things in life. And then he led her to a counter to select something to drink. The Yoon boy purchased a latte—with a heart drizzled atop in steamed milk—for each of them. And then he guided Eun-Jeong to a small, intimate table near the edge.

Once seated, Eun-Jeong picked up the hot coffee drink. She admired the finely crafted heart floating on top, and she almost hated to ruin it. Still, she wasn't going to let it go to waste, so she brought the mug to her lips, just before Seok-Young warned her to be careful not to burn herself. He cautiously tested his first and suggested she wait a minute and then blow on it. The young couple sat there, enjoying the atmosphere of the place…

After several moments of shy silence, Eun-Jeong stood and took a peek over the ledge. And her head snapped back toward him. "Wau, this is really amazing, Oppa! You can see the entire city from here!"

Seok-Young smiled over at her, loving how her eyes seemed to sparkle with joyous wonder. He nodded, and she returned to marvel at the view. Finally, she took a seat again but continued to look out. Dusk was beginning to fall, splattering the sky with a lovely array of golds and pinks.

"It's just…so…beautiful…," she uttered. And Seok-Young smiled again, immensely pleased that she was enjoying herself so much. He supposed he could count the date as a success…

After several minutes more of staring out over the rooftop, the sun went down, and the place was lit up by candles. Eun-Jeong glanced around the romantic cafe, uttering her amazement once more. But as she looked around, something struck her as odd. "Hey, Oppa, I wonder why no one else is here… Hm," she placed a finger alongside her dimpled cheek, "it must be a really slow evening..."

"Well, actually," Seok-Young demurely rubbed the back of his neck. "I rented out the place."

"You what?" Eun-Jeong gaped.

"Yes. So, it's just you and me for the next two hours…or longer…if you'd prefer. I'm sure it could be arranged…"

"You're joking!"

"About staying longer? Yes, I am. Your father would never allow me to break curfew. He'd hunt me down," and Seok-Young gave off an awkward laugh.

"No, I mean about renting the place out."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" And he'd grown serious again. She studied his completely straight face, thinking to tease him about that, but instead she simply smiled and stared down into her coffee.

The corners of Seok-Young's lips twitched; he blew on his latte before taking a sip. "I think it is cool enough now," he informed her before proceeding to take a larger drink of it.

Eun-Jeong leaned slightly over the table, her arms folded, watching him. As he sipped at his coffee, his bangs fell lightly across his forehead, practically obscuring his eyes from view. It made him look so utterly adorable—like a Japanese anime character. She could hardly stand it, and Eun-Jeong cocked her head to the side for a better look.

Catching her stare, Seok-Young peered up over his eggshell white coffee mug. "What is it?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 _Now he's even cuter…_

She gave a small chuckle before becoming sincere, "You're really amazing, you know?"

Seok-Young's lips twitched in pleasant amusement, but he said nothing and went back to his latte. She raised a playful brow at his 'cool' act.

 _Yes, you know exactly what you do, don't you, Yoon Seok-Young…?_

Eun-Jeong gave her lip a small bite before continuing, "To do all this for me…it's really sweet. I really don't know how you managed it, but you really did pull off 'the Perfect Date.'"

 _There's only one thing that could make it more perfect_ , she mused hopefully, as she thought of the bittersweet ending to a date. It was sad when a romantic date ended, but there was one consolation—there was always a Goodnight Kiss, at least in the movies…

Seok Young's lips crinkled up further. He considered teasing her about doubting that he could do it, but instead he muttered, "I really didn't do that much," and took another sip. Seok-Young felt rather guilty, in fact, taking all the credit for the date, for his appa had been instrumental in making it happen.

 _Being the son of an F4 certainly has its perks..._ It was truly the first time Seok-Young had thought that…

"But I'm glad you're happy," he said, setting down his latte. And then he looked directly into her warm molasses eyes. "You're happy, right?"

She nodded vigorously, and he smiled. Pressing his lips together into a serious expression, he reached out for her hand. He gently pulled it free from its resting place—atop her arm—and tenderly laid it upon the table. And he noticed she had taken her gloves off.

Tightening his mouth, he asked, "Aren't your hands cold?"

She shook her head. "No, it's OK, Oppa. The coffee has been keeping me warm…" Not to mention, she was afraid she'd spill it if she attempted to hold the cup within her thick pink and white striped mittens that her eomma had knitted.

Seok-Young shook his head, as if to chastise her, and with a tender sigh, he placed his hands over hers.

At his touch, Eun-Jeong felt her heart leap up into her throat, and then it began thumping wildly when he ran his fingers along her hand. At first, he rubbed her hand in a brisk fashion—to create warmth. But then, his fingers slowed, and it became more of a caress… She felt her body tingling with warmth all over, as he began using only his thumb to trace light patterns into the back of her hand. And then he moved on to the other one, repeating the same pattern.

To prevent liquefication, Eun-Jeong attempted conversation, but eventually, she just gave up and let him do his work. She sat there across from him, enjoying his touch and at one point even closing her eyes. And she couldn't stop her wandering mind…

 _He's so good at this_ … _It must be those Magic Hands of his… He's so good at so many things… Is there anything he's not good at? I wonder what else he's good at that I don't know about…_

So lost was she in her thoughts that she barely heard him speak. "Better?"

When he repeated it, it registered, and she shook her head up and down. She happened to glance at her watch and noticed that they didn't have a lot of time left. Of course, that was when her mind began to wander again. But this time, she had different questions…

"Oppa, can I ask you something?"

Seok-Young's analytical mind immediately evaluated her question, and he assumed it wasn't good. Whenever someone asked for _permission_ to ask you something it never meant anything good. If it was a normal question, they would just ask. But he simply nodded.

She took a deep breath. Another bad sign, he assumed. Finally, she spoke. "When did you…realize your feelings for me? It was when Hyun-Joo showed interest in me, right?"

"Well, it was before that actually."

"But that's when you decided to do something about it?"

"Yes."

She nodded before tentatively beginning another thought she had, "Oppa, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"OK…" _Here goes_ … "…if Hyun-Joo hadn't been interested in me…would you…still have…confessed to me?"

Casting his eyes down to his hands, he thought about her question. After a full 10-15 seconds of musing, he looked up again. She was watching him worriedly. So, he reached out and took her hand. "Yes. I think I would have come to my senses eventually. Hyun-Joo just gave me a push. And it's a good thing, too. I might have missed my chance if I waited any longer… If it wasn't him, someone else would have come along for sure because, as I've told you, you're really sweet and beautiful, So Eun-Jeong."

She flushed. "Op-pa…"

"So, maybe I should be thanking Hyun-Joo-ssi…"

And Eun-Jeong smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. "You know, you're really good at this…"

Seok-Young grinned and glanced shyly away, "Not really…" He didn't feel confident in his dating abilities, anyway. Looking back again, he gave her hand a squeeze, adding, "You just go easy on me…"

They exchanged a tender look before Seok-Young spoke again. "…I think I felt…something for you that day in the woods after I returned from the Academy. But I knew for sure that something was different the next evening, at my concert."

She continued to listen.

"I peeked out from behind the curtain, and I saw you. You were wearing this…really nice black dress and you had your hair up, and I just thought 'Wow, she looks so beautiful.' It was the first time I really looked at you that way…"

Eun-Jeong nodded, and he continued. "While I was playing, my eyes kept wandering, looking for you… And when I did see you, I got…distracted… All these…thoughts…were running through my head, and not about music," he smirked. "It was really the first time I forgot about the music during a performance… And I ended up hitting the wrong note. I'd never messed up like that before. I was so embarrassed and furious with myself for letting it happen, and that's why I went off on you backstage."

She looked upon him with sympathy. "I know, Oppa… You didn't need to be embarrassed, though. You played beautifully."

This didn't seem to appease him, so she added, "But I understand how you must have felt. I know how important your music is to you…"

He released a slow burst of air and nodded. "Well, after you confessed to me, I thought long and hard about it. It kept me up nights. And even though, in my heart, I had those same feelings for you, I was afraid. I was worried about all these little things that I now realize don't matter at all. My appa helped a lot, actually. He made me realize that you need to take chances sometimes."

Eun-Jeong smiled genuinely at him, but then another curiosity worked its way into her head. "Oppa, I was wondering…and I know it's none of my business…," she lowered her eyes.

"Go ahead and ask," he urged.

"Well…" She was almost afraid to know the answer to the question in her mind—and perhaps it would only taint this wonderful evening—but now that she'd brought it up, there was no going back. He'd know if she tried to play it off. Garnering her courage, she asked, "Oppa, have you…ever dated before? Like, at the Academy?"

. . .

She watched Seok-Young's brow wrinkle up, and he paused to rest his chin upon his hand. There he was, off thinking again… Was it a difficult question? She wondered. She hadn't thought so. Either he'd dated or not! Did he not want to tell her? All of a sudden, she felt a hard knot forming in her stomach…

Was it a mistake to ask? Maybe. She didn't even want to think about him dating someone else! If his answer was yes, she would surely die, but she needed to know!

. . .

"Sort of," he finally responded.

And Eun-Jeong felt her stomach drop out at his answer. Why, oh why had she asked?! She lamented.

Sensing her distress, Seok-Young calmly said, "Let's not talk about that now, though."

Impossible!

His statement only made her obsess even more. Now, she just had to know!

Doing her best to remain casual, she replied, "No, it's OK. You can tell me, Oppa."

Seok-Young thinned his lips. "You really want to know?"

Quickly swallowing the thick lump that had lodged itself in her throat, Eun-Jeong responded, "Yes, I do."

He released a heavy sigh. "…OK, but I've never told anyone this before, not even Appa. It's kind of…embarrassing I guess…," he glanced away. And she waited for him to speak again.

"I…liked this girl at the Academy. Her name was Ayame. She was a Japanese student, a harpist. She was an amazing musician, very sweet and pretty. And we had a lot in common."

Suddenly, Eun-Jeong felt as though acid was slowly eroding her stomach lining. Oh, why was it so hard to hear this?! It was in the past! Once again, she wished she hadn't asked.

"Well, we became good friends, but it was clear to everyone around us that we liked each other, even though we tried to be discreet. Our friends all started pushing us to express our feelings…," and then Seok-Young paused. Eun-Jeong was literally on the edge of her seat. "Are you really sure you want to hear about this, _now_?" he gestured with his hand as if to remind her that they were on a date.

Eun-Jeong tentatively nodded.

With a sigh, Seok-Young continued. "Alright. Well, one day we were walking together to this special spot we had under a cherry blossom tree, and I just…reached out and took her hand."

Eun-Jeong felt as though a needle had just pricked through her chest. "Oh."

He continued, "She seemed surprised but happy, and nothing more really needed to be said…"

. . .

Seok-Young stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. And Eun-Jeong wondered if these feelings he had were completely over.

"After that," he continued, "we were sort of like a couple for about two weeks. We became more open with our feelings... We ate lunch together, rehearsed together, held hands in public, and talked about a lot of things. We would even…say things to each other…about how we felt…"

Hearing all of this was quickly becoming too much for Eun-Jeong, and she felt a pinching sensation inside. She clutched at her suddenly throbbing chest.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He placed a hand upon her shoulder, as she took short, calming breaths. "…N-nothing…I'm fine," she managed to say.

"Do you need a doctor?"

She shook her head rapidly. She knew well that her problem was nothing a doctor could fix…

Seok-Young sighed, finally realizing the reason for her malaise. "I told you we didn't need to talk about this. It's upsetting you…"

"No," she immediately denied it with a shake of the head.

Sometimes she truly believed he knew her own mind better than she. Yes, he was right that it was upsetting her, but she didn't want him thinking that. "No, it's not that. It's…nothing. I'm OK. Please, go on, Oppa."

With another exhale, he continued his story.

. . .

After standing it as long as she could, Eun-Jeong butted in, "So, did…anything…happen…between you two?" she asked, tremulous. She'd attempted to sound casual rather than insanely jealous, as she was, but she wasn't sure that came across.

"I'm coming to that," he explained.

 _Oh, what is he going to say?! s_ he lamented. _Is he dragging it out to torture me?!_

Now, the needle-pricking sensation had spread all throughout her chest. And she feared she was going to have one of those infamous panic attacks that he seemed to bring about in her. Shutting her eyes, she attempted to clear her mind of negative thoughts. She took a few short breaths.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, are you alright?!" he demanded.

Breathing slowly, her eyes shut tight, she nodded. Reminding herself it was all in the past, she put on a smile and slowly opened her eyes. "Yes, of course, Oppa. I just felt a little faint suddenly."

But in her head, she was screaming, _No,_ _I'm not alright! I'm dying, Oppa... I'm dying; I can't hear any more of this!_

"Eun-Jeong-ah, maybe we should go…"

She shook her head. "No, not yet, Oppa. Please..."

Thinking of him with another girl had sunk her into the depths of despair. But despite the pain of having to hear his story, she didn't want to end the date early, so she encouraged him to continue.

He didn't seem convinced, so she further urged him on.

"OK…," and he hesitantly began again. "Well, everything was really great for about a week after that. We were practically inseparable. There was some pressure, though. We knew people were talking about us and…assuming we were doing things, but nothing had happened between us, not even a kiss..."

Eun-Jeong inadvertently sighed in relief, but then she wondered what was to come next in his story. She felt the prickling resume…

"Well, I guess she had been thinking about things, and a few days later, she talked to me. She basically…expressed the desire to…take things a little further with me…"

 _Oh God, no, no, no!_ Eun-Jeong ranted in her head. The image of _some other girl_ kissing or touching her Seok-Young made her feel sick!

"And…did…you?" the words spilled clumsily from her mouth.

"No," he answered instantly, knowing Eun-Jeong needed that reassurance.

At his word, Eun-Jeong felt her spirit soar. She'd never been so thrilled to hear the word 'no' in her life.

"Ayame wanted to talk to me, so after class we snuck out to our special place on the outskirts of campus under this big cherry blossom tree…"

And Seok-Young went on to tell his current girlfriend the story, making sure to tone it down—and leaving out certain details—for her benefit. In short, he gave her the very watered-down truth of it…

* * *

 _Approximately One Year Ago…_

Seok-Young and Ayame stood underneath the large cherry blossom tree that had become 'their spot.' It was spring—and just the right time—so the pink and white blossoms were in full bloom. Seok-Young watched a wistful Ayame stare up at the tree, as a light breeze wafted through and blew her long, dark auburn hair across her face. She tucked it aside, saying, "I love this place. It reminds me of home, in Kyoto."

Seok-Young smiled affectionately at her. "Do you get homesick?" he asked.

Smiling brightly, Ayame turned to face him. Her smile was so beautiful to him. "Sometimes. What about you?"

"Yes, sometimes," he mumbled, placing his hands into his pockets.

"But…," she shyly glanced at her feet. "Not so much when I'm…with you, Senpai," and she looked up at him.

Seok-Young's lips parted, and he pressed them together into a small smile. "Me too…" Shyly, he swayed from side to side. And then Ayame approached him.

"There's something I need to say, Seok-Young Senpai." She seemed very serious.

"Yes?"

Her cheeks had grown flushed, but she maintained her eye contact. "Well, I don't think this will come as a surprise… I think you know how I feel about you, but I…wanted to say it out loud." She paused before going on, "…Aishiteru yo."

Seok-Young's mouth dropped, and he stood there stunned into silence.

Ayame smiled faintly. "Did you not understand what I said? Do I need to say it in Korean?"

"Ie. I understood," and he awkwardly nodded his head.

Ayame began slowly approaching him, her purpose certain. Seok-Young backed up when she came close, bumping into the tree.

With a giggle, Ayame asked, "What's wrong, Senpai? Why are you being so shy?" And then Ayame pressed against him, pushing him back against the tree. Leaning in closer, she ran her hands along his collared shirt and down to his chest. It felt nice, but at the same time, he felt weird about it.

Again, she told him she loved him and waited for him to say it back. But all Seok-Young could do was stammer. Ayame giggled and called him kawaii. Then, in a sensual whisper, she asked, "Will you kiss me, Senpai?"

He stood there frozen until she repeated it more urgently, "Kiss me, Seok-Young Senpai…"

. . .

* * *

 _The Present…_

By this part of the story, Eun-Jeong had completely tensed. And under the table, she'd balled her hands into fists. Her chest began to rise and fall under a heavy weight, and she felt as though she'd been harpooned through the stomach. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and waited for him to finish…

"When she went to kiss me, I pulled away. I don't know why; it was like an instinct or something…," and Seok-Young let out a soft sigh. "…I knew right away that I'd hurt her, _bad_ —and not just once, but twice. I didn't say I love you back, and then I avoided her kiss."

. . .

"…To this day, I'm not sure why I did that. I don't know if I was just afraid, or if I didn't really feel what she did. It didn't make sense to me then, but something was just not right…"

Seok-Young continued sorrowfully, "She stumbled back as if I'd just slapped her in the face, and her eyes were beginning to water. I felt horrible. I…had never seen someone look so hurt and rejected… Well, that is…not until…" But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

 _Not until the day I rejected_ _ **you**_ _, Eun-Jeong-ah…_

But he didn't have to say it. Eun-Jeong knew exactly what he meant; she recalled the whole thing in vivid detail. But she didn't want to think about that day. She wanted to live in the present and look to the future, not the past. And her present and future was with him, at least she hoped so. But, what if it wasn't…

Immediately realizing his insensitivity, Seok-Young's head snapped toward Eun-Jeong. She gave a sullen nod and attempted a smile. She was trying to be strong, but he could tell that she was hurt. How could he have done this again?! She was fighting back tears but clearly losing the battle. Guiltily, he reached out to touch her arm. When a few tears slipped free, Eun-Jeong groaned and wiped at them. "Mianhae, Oppa. I don't know what's wrong with me…," she muttered.

Feeling like the worst boyfriend in the world, Seok-Young reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with his initials.

"I'm fine, Oppa," and she attempted to shoo his hand away. But he wouldn't let her, and he began dabbing at her tears with his handkerchief. As he looked upon her face, Seok-Young felt like crying himself. "You're not supposed to cry on our date, Eun-Jeong-ah," he muttered miserably.

"It's OK," she assured.

"No," he gave a pronounced head shake. "You're never supposed to cry, especially not because of me!"

"It's not your fault, Oppa. I'm just being silly…"

Tightening his jaw, Seok-Young leaned forward and took hold of her shoulders, "Eun-Jeong-ah, you need to know that...even with… _that person_ …I never felt like I do with you. You mean infinitely more to me than she ever did. And nothing ever hurt me as bad as when I hurt you that day... So, you don't need to feel sad or worried because…because I…I love you, and only you…"

Eun-Jeong looked up at him, growing misty-eyed again, and she smiled.

"Actually, I don't think I ever really loved her. Maybe that's why I did what I did… It makes sense now."

"You don't have to say that, Oppa…"

"No, I mean it. I liked her a lot, but I didn't love her…"

Eun-Jeong nodded. Casting her eyes downward, she muttered, "Thank you, Oppa."

They both allowed their shoulders to slump, releasing their tension in unison.

. . .

"What happened after that?" Eun-Jeong finally asked.

With a heavy sigh, he finished the story, "Well, I tried to apologize, but she started crying and ran away from me. And I kept trying to talk to her all day and into the next day, but she avoided me. Not that I blamed her…"

Taking a deep breath, Seok-Young said, "The next afternoon, I discovered her kissing Baek-Hyeon…"

Eun-Jeong gasped. "That new guy from your academy?!"

"Yes. We were roommates, and at the time, best friends…"

Eun-Jeong's lips parted.

"…I saw them kissing after class in the common room… I was so shocked by that. We had just broken up, and she was always so shy and reserved, like me. That is, until she confessed and tried to kiss me the day before…," he shook his head.

. . .

"I just stood there, frozen, until they saw me. Baek-Hyeon saw me first, and he backed away from her quickly. And he just looked at me for a moment. He seemed kind of remorseful, but… _that person_ , she had this smug look on her face, like she was glad that I'd caught them. It was like…she'd planned it or something," and Seok-Young scoffed.

. . .

"…Baek-Hyeon came up to me, trying to explain, but I just turned and walked off on him. I couldn't listen to anything he had to say or even look at either one of them… I felt horrible, betrayed… Once I was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could to my room... I got out my violin and started to play…"

. . .

"I was devastated, and it hurt so bad that I thought I might die… But I guess I deserved it for rejecting her… I just didn't expect her to move on so quickly—and certainly not with my roommate and closest friend… I was such a fool…," Seok-Young muttered.

Eun-Jeong had tucked her jealousy away, and now she was angry—so angry! How could someone treat her Seok-Young that way?!

"I can't believe that! That's so wrong!"

Seok-Young pursed his lips. "It doesn't matter now, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

"When Baek-Hyeon got back to the dorm, he tried to explain himself. I let him speak this time. He said that he'd always liked her, and she'd told him that it was a mutual breakup. He apologized a lot and said he should have talked to me first… I forgave him, but I still felt awful about it."

"The very next day, she found me eating alone in the cafeteria, and she asked to talk to me. I hesitantly agreed, and she took me to _our spot_ again. There, she told me that I hurt her feelings and wounded her pride, and that was the only reason she kissed Baek-Hyeon. She told me she just wanted to make me jealous. She said she missed me already and was swallowing her stupid pride. Through tears, she begged me to take her back. I refused her."

. . .

"It was surprisingly easy to refuse her. Maybe my heart had gone cold after that… But wounded pride or not, it was wrong. It was wrong to do to me **and** to Baek-Hyeon."

. . .

"Well, I guess Baek-Hyeon saw us walking off together and followed. He heard everything…"

. . .

"He was furious with her for using him, but more so, with _me_. Even though I refused her, he hated me for it. In fact, I don't think he's ever forgiven me for that… Maybe it just hurt him so bad…"

"So, that's why he became your rival?" Eun-Jeong chimed in.

"Well, he was competitive with me before that, but after that, he got much worse. It was always a friendly competition before—he said I challenged him to get better. For a while, he even asked for my help with music. Not after that. His competitiveness got much worse; it was like he had something to prove. He _needed_ to **prove** that he was better than me in every possible way. At first, it seemed to be for _her_ benefit, to convince her that she should have chosen him. But then he just got into this habit of doing it all the time. It was hell living with him after that, but I just did my best to ignore him. Fortunately, I was good at keeping to myself."

"Oh, Oppa, that's so sad… And frustrating, too."

"Yeah, Baek-Hyeon frustrated me a lot, but I always felt bad for him—because of his childhood—so, I put up with it."

"His childhood?"

"Yeah… His appa would get drunk and be cruel to him and to his eomma. He was verbally abusive to them. Baek-Hyeon said he didn't hit them, but he would throw and break things, and it scared him a lot. When Baek-Hyeon was 12 years old, his appa came home one evening and was yelling at his eomma and calling her…names… I won't go into what he said, but it was bad. That time, Baek-Hyeon stood up to his appa. He shouted back that he couldn't talk to his eomma that way! And his appa turned on him, shouting and calling him names, and then he shoved him hard against the wall. His appa stormed out and never came back… Baek-Hyeon firmly believed that his eomma always blamed him for that…"

"That's terrible," Eun-Jeong muttered, as tear droplets formed in her eyes. She didn't like the guy one bit, but at this moment, she felt sorry for him.

"Yeah… Because of that, I felt some compassion and sympathy for him. That's why I did my best to be a friend to him, even after the incident. But it was like he started blaming me for everything that went wrong in his life… He definitely blamed me for that person. And he resented me a lot, too, for that and for my family life. Whenever I got a call, nice letter, or my family visited, he acted really weird, even though my family always treated him well and included him. Like, Eomma always asked about him and would include extra snacks for him when she sent some to me. But instead of being thankful for that, he just used it as a reason to hate me. Because he didn't have the same. He barely ever heard from his eomma, and when he did, it was very formal and cold."

Seok-Young grew silent.

. . .

"I hope things get better for Baek-Hyeon one day…," Seok-Young finally said.

And Eun-Jeong smiled at how good of a heart her boyfriend had, despite the way he'd been treated.

"Me, too, Oppa." And then she put on a stern face. "So long as he doesn't mess with you ever again! If he does, I'll make him pay!"

Seok-Young chuckled and then he placed his hand over Eun-Jeong's again. "Now who is looking for whom?"

She grinned.

"You know, Eun-Jeong-ah, my first stab at dating, at _love_ …was an utter failure. I had never failed at anything before, so I admit that I was hesitant to try again... I just lived for my music and academics; I threw myself completely into that, more so than I did before. …I didn't care about girls after that. They were just _there_. After _that person_ dumped me, I didn't even look at another girl that way. That is, not until you…"

Eun-Jeong's lips parted.

Interlacing his fingers with hers, he went on, "When I returned and saw _you_ that day in the woods at my house, something changed. I can't explain it, but it was like…something dead in me returned to life…"

"Oppa…"

Seok-Young smiled affectionately at her. "When I fell for you, Eun-Jeong-ah, I finally realized what Appa had been talking about. I finally understood how he feels and what he has with Eomma..."

"Op-pa…"

The corner of his perfect lips twitched. "Appa warned me that if you let your true love go you'll regret it until the day you die. I don't want to live with regret. That's why…," he paused. "…I'll never let you go, Eun-Jeong-ah…"

Overtaken by emotion, Eun-Jeong broke the hold he had on her hand, stood, and rushed over to his side. She threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back in his chair. Seok-Young gave a little laugh and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She was squeezing his neck so hard that he could barely breathe, but he didn't care. Enjoying the moment, they held each other for a few minutes more until Seok-Young caught sight of the time on his smartphone.

"Oh. Time to go."

* * *

Seok-Young had Eun-Jeong home right on time, but they lingered a few last minutes outside her door. Neither wanted to go yet, and Eun-Jeong was still hoping for that kiss… To her disappointment she only got a kiss on the hand before being beckoned inside by her father. With a small grumble, she followed him. Yi Jeong kindly invited Seok-Young in after, but he politely turned his uncle down, saying he needed to get home.

As Eun-Jeong prepared for bed, she thought back on the lovely evening. It had been quite perfect, aside from the story about his ex-girlfriend… She could have done without hearing that, but she supposed it was good that he was honest with her. They shouldn't have secrets from each other, after all.

And then, she didn't get her kiss goodnight, but she supposed a hand kiss was better than nothing. So, holding onto the radiance of his smile and the feel of her arms around his waist, Eun-Jeong drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

A grueling week passed, and everyone was ready for a break…

The morning of the double-date had arrived, and Mee-Yon could barely contain herself. In an odd turn of events, the Cho twins were now staying with the Songs, and Mee-Yon had been missing Aidan Sunbae. She'd seen him at school a few times, but it wasn't the same as having breakfast with him every morning and saying goodnight to him each night. She happily squeezed her stuffed otter before reaching over her head and placing him delicately upon her shelf. "Noona is going on a date tonight, Otter!" she giggled. "You know him…he was the one who picked you up that one time…," and Mee-Yon nearly squealed at the memory of falling on top of Aidan in bed. At the time it had been humiliating, but now she looked upon it fondly.

After securing her otter in its place, she bolted out of bed. Grabbing her uniform out of her closet, she got dressed, brushed her shoulder-length hair, and rushed out of her room. Ji Hoo was just passing by at the time, and she nearly took him out. He took evasive action. "Sorry, Appa!" she shouted back, and she gave him two quick bows before bounding down the stairs like a puppy.

With a sigh, Ji Hoo stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed his daughter down the stairs. She was already far ahead of him, and once Ji Hoo made it to the kitchen Mee-Yon was already seated across from her brother at the island, stuffing her face. Meanwhile, Jan Di was at the stove preparing a plate of food.

"Good morning," Ji Hoo greeted.

Jan Di turned to greet her husband. "Oh, good morning, darling." And then she picked up the plate of food and carried it over to him.

When Ji Hoo reached for it, she swatted his hand away. "This is for Harabeoji. Yours is on the table where it always is," she shook her head and kissed her husband before leaving the kitchen to take the plate to Grandfather.

Ji Hoo took his seat at the head of the table. Gingerly placing his cloth napkin upon his lap, he again greeted his children, who were apparently in La-La Land the first time he said good morning to them.

"Good morning, Appa," Seok-Young said.

"Good morning, Appa!" Mee-yon chimed in through a mouthful of eggs.

"Mee-Yon-ah, don't talk with your mouth full," Ji Hoo warned. "You'll choke."

"Not to mention it's rude," Seok-Young muttered in a low tone from across the table.

Mee-Yon frowned at her older brother but then shrugged it off, assuming he was just in a snit because he had to accompany her on her date tonight. She finished off the bite in her mouth and muttered, "Sorry, Appa."

"That's OK, my little lotus."

Seok-Young shook his head and took a bite of his breakfast. It was then that Ji Hoo received a video call from Ha-Joon.

"Good morning, Son, or rather good night," Ji Hoo smiled at his adopted son who was currently in Boston checking the area for apartments.

"Yes, it's nighttime here, Appa. Good morning to you. And are Eomma, Mee-Yon-ah, and Seok-Young-ah with you?"

"Your Eomma is in the other room, but your brother and sister are here," and he set his phone where they all could see.

"Ha-Joon Oppa, I'm going on a date tonight!" Mee-Yon blurted out excitedly.

"A date? Wow, really, Mee-Yon-ah? That's great," the psychiatry student replied.

The four exchanged some pleasantries until Jan Di called for Ji Hoo from the next room. Her voice carried, so he was able to clearly hear. "Oh, your eomma needs me. I'll be right back, Son. Talk to your brother," Ji Hoo said.

And then it was three. Mee-Yon prattled on to Ha-Joon about how excited she was, while Seok-Young barely said a word. And then Mee-Yon went for more milk.

"Soo, Mee-Yon has a new boyfriend," Ha-Joon commented once she'd left the vicinity.

"Not boyfriend, just a date," Seok-Young corrected.

"Well, how could you let this happen, little brother?" Ha-Joon half-teased.

"Me?! Blame, Appa…," Seok-Young growled.

"I was joking," Ha-Joon smirked, and Seok-Young blew the bangs out of his face.

"So, what do we know about this guy?"

"Not enough," Seok-Young replied.

"What do we think of him?" Ha-Joon asked, eyeing Seok-Young closely on the small screen.

Seok-Young scoffed.

"You hate him, right?"

"Very perceptive, Hyung…"

"Hm, I wonder why that might be…"

"Oh, not this, Hyung!" Seok-Young snipped.

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood for you to play psychiatrist this morning… I already know what your analysis is going to be. You think I'm overprotective and jealous, right?"

"Temperamental, too," Ha-Joon quipped, to which Seok-Young scowled. "Alright, alright, I won't say anything more. But should I be worried about her?"

"No, I'll look out for her. I'm going on this so-called _date_ , too. That's the only reason Appa let her go."

Ha-Joon nodded.

Then Mee-Yon returned with her milk. Several minutes later, Jan Di and Ji Hoo came back, and they joined in the conversation with their adopted son in the states. Immediately, the group was on to happier subjects, discussing their upcoming vacation and Ha-Joon's wedding.

* * *

To her great disappointment, Mee-Yon didn't see Aidan all day. But it was no matter. Nothing could dampen her spirits as she readied for her date. And waiting just made the heart grow fonder, right?

Immediately, Mee-Yon dismissed that thought. She wasn't supposed to have any kind of heartfelt feelings for Aidan Sunbae, was she?

With a sigh of longing, she muttered, "Too late…"

* * *

 _Later That Evening…_

Aidan was transported to the Yoon home

Since there were four of them—and there was no way Ji Hoo was going to allow Aidan to illegally drive a car here—the young couples were dropped off at the movie theater in the new Yoon Escalade. They got in, and Seok-Young strategically arranged the seating, so that he and Eun-Jeong were in the back, and Aidan and Mee-Yon were sitting separately in the leather bucket seats in front of them.

While they drove, Seok-Young kept a close eye on the hands of Aidan and his sister. Both had one arm dangling over the armrest, and he was intent upon ensuring they did not touch even the slightest bit.

From beside him, Eun-Jeong could tell what her boyfriend was concerned about, and she had to admit that she'd hoped for something similar. In fact, she was dying to slip her hand into his in the darkened backseat, just as they had done when they watched the movie at his house. And she would love for him to stroke her hand as he did on last week's date.

But no, she had the feeling this date was going to be nothing like the last one… She only hoped that they would get through it, for Seok-Young already had that strange look in his eyes. She could practically hear the wheels in his head turning as he plotted on how to keep Aidan and Mee-Yon apart.

Still, it was worth a try…

Seok-Young sat there with one hand in his lap and the other resting on the seat on her side. It was the perfect opportunity! So, delicately, Eun-Jeong placed her hand upon the leather seat, just next to his. With a casual glance out her window, she cautiously inched her fingers closer to his hand. She felt like a thief carefully picking a lock. Then, ultra-slowly, she touched one of his fingers with hers…

But he barely reacted.

She decided to try once more, and she lightly tapped his long, slender hand again. Nothing! Eun-Jeong let out a soft sigh before pulling her hand back. But he didn't even register the subtle noise. Placing both hands in her lap, she stared out the window, moping.

Eun-Jeong continued casting extraneous glances at Seok-Young, but he didn't seem to notice.

It was as she expected… Her boyfriend had entered that hyper-focused, mysterious zone of Yoon Seok-Young—that same world he went to when he was playing, where nothing else mattered and no one got in without special permission.

And right now, his focus was upon Aidan and Mee-Yon.

The pop star and her best friend were quiet, and she assumed they were both nervous. It was a bit surprising that a celebrity like Aidan could be so nervous around a girl…

Maybe some conversation would break the ice and ease the effervescent tension in the car, Eun-Jeong thought. So, she began rattling on about whatever popped into her head…

"It's such a nice night, isn't it? It's getting warmer! Oh, I hope spring is on its way…"

Murmurs of agreement. And then silence…

. . .

Placing a finger to her chin, Eun-Jeong pondered. "Oh! Ya, I heard this movie was really funny!"

"Oh yeah, I heard that, too," Aidan commented back over his shoulder.

"Me, too," Mee-Yon added.

And then Eun-Jeong looked over at her silent boyfriend. "What about you, Oppa? Have you heard anything about the movie?"

He glanced over at her and smirked, "Why? Are you looking for spoilers, Eun-Jeong-ah?" he teased.

"No!" she snapped back at him.

"We'll be seeing it in about twenty minutes. Can't you wait to find out?"

Eun-Jeong scowled at Seok-Young and looked away. "Just…making conversation…," her voice trailed off, as she looked out the window again.

 _What's his problem? He's so different from the last time… It's almost like he's a completely different person… Well, I don't like your bratty doppelganger very much, Yoon Seok-Young!_

A silence passed between them…

Mee-Yon glanced back worriedly at her brother and best friend, who both appeared very tense. Perhaps they were in a fight… She wondered if there was anything she could do to make it better...

With an awkward chuckle, Mee-Yon blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I like spoilers!"

And then Aidan chimed in, "Yes, me too, Mee-Yon-ah. Like, teasers and trailers, right? Those are good. They give you just enough to catch your interest."

"Uh huh!" and Mee-Yon nodded her head.

From the backseat came faint murmurs of concession.

And then silence again…

"Whoa, would you look at that!" and Eun-Jeong pointed out the window. This seemed to briefly get the attention of everyone in the car. They all turned to look where Eun-Jeong was pointing.

"What is it, Eun-Jeong-ah?" Seok-Young asked.

"Oh, I don't…see it anymore," and she squinted, pretending to look, "I guess it was nothing…," she chuckled.

Seok-Young shrugged, and they all turned around to face forward again. Then, Aidan began chatting up Mee-Yon. She responded shyly at first but quickly grew more comfortable. Only minutes later, she was laughing hysterically along with him at a joke he made.

…

* * *

Seok-Young had finally realized that she was irritated, and he placed his hand over hers.

 _Don't even bother, Oppa,_ she thought to herself.

She saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and she did her best to ignore him, but she couldn't for long. When he gave her hand a gentle squeeze she surrendered and squeezed back.

He held her hand but continued watching Aidan and Mee-Yon. It was dark now, but a flash of light from the street revealed that Aidan had just smiled at Mee-Yon. She smiled back, and Eun-Jeong could swear she felt Seok-Young's entire body quaking. She was surprised it didn't register on the Richter Scale.

Would the entire date be like this? She wondered. Or, would he ease up? Doubtful. She knew well that when Yoon Seok-Young was focused upon something he remained that way, and he didn't let it go…

* * *

When they got to the movie theater, they realized it was a no ordinary theater. Aidan had rented a private cinema for the evening. He'd said that he wanted to have a peaceful evening without worrying about fans approaching them.

Seok-Young would have thought him to be presumptuous if the move wasn't an F4 trademark—and if he hadn't done something similar just last week. Besides, Aidan was very popular, so he supposed it had been a good idea. And it probably spared them all a big headache that night.

Upon arrival, they took the elevator up to the 11th floor. Stepping off the elevator, they entered a large room with wood floors, elegantly decorated with couches, tables—lined with fancy treats, and bookshelves. It was like a mini-penthouse. The girls were completely enchanted by the place.

 _Who does this shameless Casanova think he is?!_ Seok-Young mentally ranted.

Noticing her boyfriend's unease, Eun-Jeong slipped her hand in his and smiled sweetly up at him. He'd told her before that her smile was impossible to resist, so she would put it to the test tonight...

He smiled back and allowed her to lead him around the room as they checked the place out. Then, they got popcorn and drinks and then went to find their seats.

Seok-Young had planned to separate Mee-Yon and Aidan in the theater, but it didn't work out that way. In fact, Aidan had chosen sweetbox seats—red, plush double sofas with just room enough for two. And Eun-Jeong was sure Seok-Young was going to kill the pop star when he found out.

But Eun-Jeong liked the seats. They were cozy and romantic, which she assumed was precisely the reason Seok-Young hated them. The four of them ended up in two double sofas next to each other, with the girls on the inside—next to one another—and the guys on the outside.

* * *

The movie began, and Seok-Young did his best to focus on it, and more importantly, upon the lovely young woman beside him, but he couldn't help feeling distracted. He was so worried that Aidan was going to try to put a move on his baby sister, so he kept looking over. Eun-Jeong was blocking his view, so he attempted to look subtly past her. When she noticed and looked at him, as he did so, he would look into her eyes for a moment, smile, and sit back.

At one point, Seok-Young decided it would be better to look behind Eun-Jeong, so he put his arm on the back of the seat. Resting several fingers on her shoulder, he allowed her to snuggle back against his arm. While she cuddled up to him, Seok-Young craned his neck behind her, in order to see what Aidan was up to. But it was dark, and the arm of the couch was blocking his view, so he had no idea what was going on in that seat. He couldn't tell where Aidan's hands were, and it was driving him mad…

* * *

Aidan briefly glanced over at the pair next to Mee-Yon and him. It was obvious that Yoon Seok-Young had been keeping a very close eye on them, ever since they got into the car together. So, he knew he would have to be very discreet if he wanted to have any kind of physical contact with Mee-Yon on this date.

Aidan had planned on taking things very slowly with Mee-Yon, anyway. She was young, innocent, and relatively inexperienced with dating, after all. He certainly didn't want to make her uncomfortable or scare her off. Aidan didn't mind taking his time, but he felt like there was so little of it… Still, maybe it was all for the best, as Seok-Young said. He didn't _need_ to go falling in love again—and certainly not with a girl who lived so far away…

Currently, Mee-Yon's elbow was resting lightly upon the armrest. He'd given her the joint armrest, while he kept his arm at his side, with his hands placed properly in his lap. But their arms kept lightly touching, which was part of the appeal of the two-person seat. He'd wanted to be close to her, and it was nice. And Aidan found himself focusing more upon her than the movie.

Yoon Mee-Yon was such a cute, sweet little thing. Even her scent was sweet. She didn't douse herself with perfume like most teenage girls did, which was refreshing to Aidan. In fact, she seemed to wear no perfume at all. Instead, her hair smelled like peaches and the rest of her like some kind of berry, _blueberries_ maybe… And she didn't wear much makeup either, if any. Tonight, he noticed the barest whisper of sparkly pink blush upon her cheeks and a hint of translucent lip gloss. And he couldn't help but wonder what flavor it was…

Aidan shook away such thoughts and re-focused upon the movie.

Then, he noticed Mee-Yon shiver in the chilly theater. Immediately, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. In the process, he gave her shoulders a light squeeze. She smiled shyly up at him and said, "Gomawo, Aidan Sunbae."

* * *

When Aidan put his coat on Mee-Yon, Eun-Jeong was sure Seok-Young was going to lose it. He'd, of course, noticed and had tensed up. And Eun-Jeong was honestly surprised he hadn't attempted to lunge over her to prevent such a terrible thing from happening. She could tell that he was looking past her now and glaring at Aidan, which was totally useless in the darkened theater. Maybe he thought he could burn a hole in him with his eyes...

To take _his_ mind off the couple—and get a little attention for herself—Eun-Jeong shivered.

But Seok-Young didn't even seem to notice. With a sigh, she decided to be more obvious about it. "Brrr, it's so cold in here…" She was ashamed of herself for such a cheap trick, but she was more ashamed of the way her boyfriend was acting.

When he still didn't react, she tried the more direct route. "Oppa, I'm a bit cold," she whispered.

"Oh!" he whispered back. "I'm sorry, Eun-Jeong-ah!"

 _Finally!_

And then he took off his jacket. She smiled as he placed it over her shoulders, but then he was right back at watching Aidan and Mee-Yon.

With a sigh, she wondered if he even knew what the movie was about. She barely did—and not for any… _romantic_ reasons… It was because she had been so preoccupied with making sure he was keeping in line—and with subtle attempts at distracting him from Aidan and Mee-Yon.

 _What an exhausting date!_

* * *

The movie was well past the halfway mark, and Aidan finally decided to just go for it. Putting his arm around her would be too obvious, but he'd been thinking about trying to hold her hand. Surely that was harmless enough, and Seok-Young would never know. Although, he had gotten up a few times to 'go to the bathroom,' but it was obviously a ploy to check up on them. Aidan rolled his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly inched his hand away from his lap and toward Mee-Yon's, keeping his eyes glued the screen. When he barely touched one of her fingers, Mee-Yon flinched. Clenching his jaw, Aidan peered over at the couple next to them. Seok-Young hadn't noticed. At last, he was watching the movie!

Mee-Yon looked up at Aidan, and he smiled and mouthed a sorry to her. With a shy smile back, she shook her head, as if to indicate it was OK. They went back to their previous positions. After a few more minutes, he tried again. She flinched again but not so much this time, and she seemed to understand what he was doing…

* * *

When Aidan touched her hand, Mee-Yon felt a surge of electricity shoot throughout her entire body. It was so strange that the slightest touch had caused her whole body to awaken! In fact, she had never felt so completely aware of her body and its signals before.

But then, he'd apologized to her, so she assumed he hadn't meant to touch her. Poking her lip out slightly in disappointment, she turned her attention back on the screen.

When she felt his fingers upon hers again, her heart started pounding. It began in her chest and rang through her ears. Did he actually want to hold her hand? She couldn't believe it. She wanted to hold his, for sure. Deciding to give him an opening, she turned her wrist slightly to where her palm was facing partially upward.

This seemed to be encouragement enough, for then, Aidan slipped his larger hand around hers. But he didn't just hold her hand; he interlocked fingers with her. And Mee-Yon thought she would melt into a puddle on the floor. She glanced up at him and then quickly away. Smiling stupidly, she let her hand go limp, as he did all the work to maintain the grip on her hand. Aidan gave several intermittent, light squeezes of her hand, and at one point he was doing this amazing stroking thing across her knuckles with one finger. Letting go of her fears about sweaty palms or buttery fingers, she simply enjoyed it. And she was sure that she would die right then and there.

They had both been doing their best to be inconspicuous around her brother, for Mee-Yon knew of Seok-Young's protectiveness well. He surely wouldn't approve, so she found herself glancing over to see if he was watching before looking at Aidan.

But at one point, she let her guard down and their eyes locked. A flash of brightness from the movie screen revealed his partially shadowed face. He was so amazingly handsome, and all she wished for in that moment was for him to kiss her. She wished for it _so much_ , more than that pony she'd wanted—that Appa eventually bought—more than anything she'd ever wanted. And that frightened her.

As they made eye contact, he was looking at her in a way that caused her to lose her ability to think straight. Her stomach churned with nervous excitement, and she wondered, could he possibly want to kiss her, too?

A loud crash emanating from the movie screen broke the moment. The Yoon girl and the pop star dropped hands, and Mee-Yon glanced between the screen, Aidan, and Seok-Young and Eun-Jeong. He had looked over again, and she wondered if her big brother had seen her longingly staring into Aidan's eyes.

After that, there was nothing more than the usual light, accidental caresses while reaching for the popcorn…

* * *

After the movie, the foursome went for chicken at a nearby fast-food place. Their food was brought out, and ten minutes later, Seok-Young noticed Mee-Yon barely nibbling upon her chicken. Normally, half the plate would be gone by now. It was her favorite place, after all. Seok-Young assumed his little sister was either nervous or smitten, probably both.

 _Great…_ , he thought.

It wasn't like Seok-Young didn't know that Mee-Yon had a crush on Aidan; that was obvious. But now, it seemed to be getting more serious. It was affecting her appetite…

Eventually, Mee-Yon began eating more normally, and dinner went relatively smoothly. The highlight of dinner, for Seok-Young, was having a laugh over Mee-Yon trying to convince Aidan to eat chicken feet.

* * *

Next, Aidan informed them that he had a surprise, and he instructed the Yoon driver on where to go. They drove up to a building amidst the shops of Myeongdong and stepped out onto the street. Atop the building was a large sign with a microphone and dancing musical notes with faces.

Seok-Young stood there with the girls, hands in pockets, and they all looked up at the sign.

"Wait, I know this place…," Eun-Jeong began.

"Oh, me too! Karaoke, right?" and she turned to Aidan. He smiled and nodded.

Seok-Young quietly scoffed. Aidan probably just wanted to further show off his singing talent to impress Mee-Yon.

"You girls like to sing, don't you?" the pop star asked.

Eun-Jeong nodded, but Mee-Yon appeared uncertain. Placing a finger to her lips, she paused. "Well, yes, Sunbae. I like singing with my friends…," _And in the shower,_ "…but…" I can't be booed off the stage in the shower…

Cocking his head to the side, "But what, Mee-Yon-ah?" Aidan asked.

"Well, I'm just…not sure about singing in…public."

 _Not to mention, I don't exactly want an amazing singer like you, Aidan, to hear my tone-deaf rendition of popular songs…_

"Oh, well, we won't exactly be in public. I rented a private room for us for a few hours. It's just the four of us."

"Oh. OK…," Mee-Yon put on a smile and nodded. She was still iffy about Aidan hearing her sing, as she recalled in horror the time that she'd been singing too loudly in the shower and Fluffy started barking and howling outside the bathroom door… The poor dog must have thought someone was murdering her in there! Well, it brought everyone in the house running, and her appa knocked on the door to check on her. It was all resolved quickly but was still quite embarrassing.

Aidan beckoned Eun-Jeong and Seok-Young up the stairs, and Seok-Young reluctantly went before Mee-Yon and Aidan, following his girlfriend. Aidan insisted that Mee-Yon go first, and he took the opportunity to place a hand briefly upon her mid back as she walked up the stairs.

Upstairs, the group entered a private brightly illuminated back room with a large flat screen hooked up to a player. There was a cozy couch inside, as well as a small table with several chairs. Eun-Jeong brought up the list of selections, while the other three took their seats. Seok-Young pulled out a chair for Mee-Yon, and she sat. Aidan sat across from her at the table, and Seok-Young settled onto the couch behind them. Holding out a microphone, Eun-Jeong asked, "Who's going first?"

No one jumped up right, so Eun-Jeong wiggled the microphone. "Come on, someone's gotta do it," she grinned.

Aidan ended up volunteering first. He took the mic from Eun-Jeong, and she went to the seating area, taking a spot beside Seok-Young on the couch. Casually, the Yoon boy draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders, and she smiled.

Aidan scrolled through the list, finally choosing an English song, 'What Makes You Beautiful.' An upbeat instrumental intro began, and the pop star brought the mic to his lips. With a pearly smile, Aidan began singing into it—and directly at Mee-Yon.

 _You're insecure, don't know what for..._

 _You're turnin' heads when you walk through the door-o-or…_

Aidan pointed at Mee-Yon; blushing, she lowered her head. Meanwhile, he continued singing…

. . .

 _Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else, but yooou…_

His voice rose in volume as he began the chorus, _Baby, you light up my world like nobody else…_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed…_

 _The way you smile at the ground, it aint hard to te-ellll…_

You don't know-oh-oh; you don't know you're beautiful…

Aidan belted out the chorus and winked at Mee-Yon. She glanced shyly away.

Seok-Young gaped. _That shameless Casanova!_

The pop prince started doing a little dance number while he sang, but it looked more like haphazard jumping and spinning to Seok-Young. _I guess you're lost without your choreographer, Aidan…_

Seok-Young rolled his eyes at Aidan's antics, but the girls seemed to be loving it. Mee-Yon was beaming, and Eun-Jeong was clapping along to the beat. Sinking back into the couch cushions next to her, Seok-Young folded his arms and watched, miserably.

And Aidan continued…

 _If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately…_

 _Right now, I'm looking at you, and I can't believe…_

 _You don't know-oh-oh…_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful!_

Somehow, Aidan seemed sincere, and Seok-Young wondered if perhaps the words rang true for Aidan. Seok-Young smiled ever so faintly, until he recalled how very dangerous that was…

Then, Aidan moved closer to Mee-Yon, and Seok-Young shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Approaching Mee-Yon, Aidan bent slightly at the waist to look down into her eyes as he sang.

 _So, c-come on, you got it wrong_ …, he gestured to her, as if suggesting she go up with him _._

 _To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong…_

Aidan continued singing to her, placing one hand upon his chest, _I don't know why you're being shy…_

Her cheeks flushing, Mee-Yon glanced away...

 _And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes…,_ he grinned, as he sang it.

* * *

After Aidan finished the song, a still blushing Mee-Yon began clapping wildly for him, and Eun-Jeong joined in. Out of politeness, Seok-Young gave a few short claps.

With some prompting, Aidan got Mee-Yon to come up to the front. When she hemmed and hawed, the pop star encouraged her further, as did Eun-Jeong. So, Mee-Yon looked through the selections and chose one she knew well—'Closer' by Oh My Girl.

Mee-Yon began singing in a soft, timid voice, but with a smile from Aidan, she grew more confident. Soon, Mee-Yon had forgotten all about her nerves, and she was simply having fun.

To Seok-Young's great shock, Mee-Yon began belting out the peppy number while dancing around, imitating the alluring movements from the popular girl group's music video.

Then, Mee-Yon beckoned for Eun-Jeong to join her. Eun-Jeong glanced at Seok-Young before taking the _stage_ beside her friend. And the two girls sang freely into their mics while busting out their best dance moves, complete with hand gestures and hip wiggling.

Smiling, Aidan was thoroughly enjoying the performance. Seok-Young, however, was not. Placing a hand upon his forehead, the Yoon boy watched, mortified, as his sister and girlfriend _shook it_. There wasn't anything wrong with their singing and dancing, he supposed, and it wouldn't have been so bad—if it wasn't in front of Aidan Cho. But when Eun-Jeong gave him a hopeful smile and raised a brow, he couldn't help but smile back. He gave her a nod of approval.

When the song ended, Aidan clapped loudly and whistled. "You girls were great! I could use you both on tour!"

The girls giggled and waved him off with their hands.

Eun-Jeong returned to Seok-Young; she smiled down at him. "You really liked it, Oppa?"

"Yes, it was amazing," he returned the smile.

And then, Mee-Yon rushed over to Aidan. "Was it really alright, Sunbae?"

He smiled and nodded. "You were great, Mee-Yon-ah!"

Overflowing with excitement and adrenaline, Mee-Yon let out a giddy laugh and threw her arms around Aidan. He seemed stunned by this but didn't fight it. Embracing her around the waist, he picked her up slightly off the ground.

At that, Seok-Young bolted upright from his seat. As he was about to rush over, Eun-Jeong clutched onto her boyfriend's sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at her; she was shaking her head at him. "Oppa, don't, _please_ …"

Seok-Young didn't know what to do. He was stuck between a rock and hard place. He couldn't very well let some guy paw up his sister, yet his girlfriend was begging him to do nothing. Why was she putting him in this position?! He was in hell!

Seok-Young looked between Eun-Jeong and Aidan and Mee-Yon, his entire body trembling with rage. The shifty pop star had the nerve to still be hugging her! And right in front of him!

His chest rising and falling, Seok-Young looked down into Eun-Jeong's eyes. And her eyes were pleading with him not to make a scene. He supposed he hadn't been the best boyfriend tonight, and he owed her one. So, he decided to let it go. Slowly, Seok-Young sat down beside his girlfriend. Pulling her in close, he kissed the side of her head, while doing his best to ignore the other two people in the room.

"Thank you, Oppa," she murmured.

By that time, Aidan and Mee-Yon had ceased hugging, and she'd become shy again, as if she couldn't believe she'd just done that.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae," she whispered to him.

"No need to be sorry," Aidan replied.

And then the pop prince turned to Seok-Young. Attempting to be friendly and make amends for his actions, Aidan suggested, "Hey, Seok-Young-ah, maybe you and I should go to one of those virtual golf or baseball centers."

Seok-Young knew that Aidan was simply trying to appease him and his conscience, but for the sake of his girlfriend and sister, he decided to play nice. "Yeah, sounds good," he replied, though he had no intention of going through with it, unless he _had to_.

Meanwhile, Eun-Jeong was scrolling thoroughly through the list of songs again. She looked at him and waved him over.

Seok-Young shook his hands in protest. "No, not me. Why don't you sing another?"

"Come on, Oppa! Just one song, please…," and she clasped her hands together, still holding the mic. "You have a beautiful voice. You sang before, remember?"

"Well, that was different…"

Eun-Jeong stuck her lip out in a pout. Lowering her head, she nodded. "OK, I understand…"

Sighing at his total inability to ignore any request from So Eun-Jeong, he stood. "Oh, alright." He took the microphone from his girlfriend, who began prancing around gleefully.

Just then, a waitress came by and brought the sodas and ice cream that Aidan had ordered. She placed them on the table.

"Take a seat," Seok-Young directed, and she did so immediately. As Eun-Jeong settled in, Seok-Young brought up the screen and began looking carefully through the selections. _What to sing…?_

Turning toward her on the couch, he asked, "What would you like to hear?"

"Kim Hyun Joong!" Eun-Jeong exclaimed.

"Oh right, Eomma's favorite…," Seok-Young muttered.

And Eun-Jeong giggled. "My eomma likes him, too, but don't tell my appa."

" _Him_ , really?" Seok-Young questioned.

"Yes!" Eun-Jeong vibrantly nodded her head.

"So, do you like him, too, Eun-Jeong-ah? Because he's old enough to be your appa, you know? That's pretty creepy…"

"Ya, I just think his songs are good, and I like his voice!" she shouted at him.

"Alright, fine. Which song do you want to hear, then?"

"How about… 'I'm Your Man!'"

Seok-Young nodded and brought up the song, which he was embarrassed to admit he was familiar with. And he sang it to perfection, even imitating some of the gestures he'd seen the singer do. In response, Eun-Jeong giggled and affectionately called him a dork.

The three clapped for Seok-Young when he finished, and he gave a short bow before returning to his table.

The girls then convinced Aidan to perform a double lineup of SS501's 'Let Me Be the One' and 'Love Ya.' And then Eun-Jeong sang a haunting rendition of Taeyang's 'Eyes, Nose, Lips.'

* * *

Afterward, Aidan suggested a duet with Mee-Yon, and they selected and Rain's 'What I Want to Do Once I Have a Lover.'

"I love this song!" Eun-Jeong burst out with. From beside her, Seok-Young was thinking that _he_ didn't particularly like the song choice, but so long as Aidan didn't attempt any of Rain's dance moves, he'd be fine…

Then, Mee-Yon began softly singing the female part. She laughed at herself when she messed up the English, and Aidan helped her along with it. Mee-Yon giggled as she attempted to sing, 'Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby Boo.'

"Ahh, my pronunciation is so horrible!" Mee-Yon lamented, but Aidan encouraged her to keep going. Then, Aidan began singing Rain's part when it came up, needing some assistance with the Korean lyrics, himself.

Before they knew it, both were smiling and belting out the lyrics, without caring if they messed it up. And then Aidan put his arm around Mee-Yon's shoulder and pulled her in. She cast her eyes shyly downward but allowed him to keep her close.

On the couch, Eun-Jeong was swaying along to the music. She turned to look at Seok-Young, and he was frowning and leaning forward. "Oppa, what is it ?" she whispered.

Seok-Young exhaled sharply. "Nothing…," he muttered, doing his best to refrain from storming over there and tearing apart the tender duo.

When Seok-Young's unease continued, Eun-Jeong persisted, "Oppa, what's wrong?"

With a sigh, Seok-Young gestured toward Aidan and Mee-Yon, " _That_. That's what's wrong."

"What? I don't see anything wrong. They're just singing…"

Seok-Young worked to keep his cool, but he just couldn't take it anymore. "They're too close. I can't believe he has the nerve to… All night, he's been pushing me and pushing me… And I've just let it go…"

Eun-Jeong ran her hand along Seok-Young's arm in hopes of comforting him. "I know he bugs you, and you're worried about Mee-Yon-ah, but…he makes her happy…"

When the chorus came up, Aidan and Mee-Yon faced each other, singing to one another. Then, Aidan leaned in ever so slightly. They were entirely too close for Seok-Young's liking— _again._

Seok-Young stood, blurting out, "I don't care!" Then he started to go over, but Eun-Jeong grabbed onto him again.

Unwavering, she said, "Oppa, **don't**."

Seok-Young hesitated but didn't look at her, as he was focused upon his goal of separating Aidan and Mee-Yon. Deciding to ignore his girlfriend's request, Seok-Young took a step forward, but Eun-Jeong held on. "Oppa, please don't," she begged. "Please, just…stay here with me…"

At that, he looked down into her eyes, once more pleading with him, and he softened. He looked between Eun-Jeong and Mee-Yon. But when Aidan leaned in a bit closer, as if he was considering kissing her, that did it for Seok-Young.

He'd been holding back all night, but no longer!

Mumbling, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back," to Eun-Jeong, he stormed over to Aidan and Mee-Yon.

Eun-Jeong's spirit sank as she watched Seok-Young dash over to his sister and the pop prince. Just short of the ending of the song, Seok-Young pushed his way between them, grasped onto Mee-Yon's wrist and pulled her away from Aidan.

"Oppa, wh-what are you doing?!" Mee-Yon demanded.

"Song's over. I need to speak with you, in private," Seok-Young insisted, as he dragged his sister off by the wrist.

Mee-Yon looked back at Aidan in pure confusion, as he stared after her, equally bewildered.

* * *

Clutching at her wrist, Seok-Young pulled Mee-Yon along behind him, while she protested, "Oppa, where are you taking me? Oppa, let me go!"

But Seok-Young kept a firm grip, taking her to the closest empty room.

Once in private, Mee-Yon wrenched her arm free of Seok-Young's grasp. "Oppa! What do you think you are doing?"

"Me? What were _you_ doing?" he snapped back at her.

Eyes wide with confusion, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been shamelessly flirting with him all night! What's wrong with you?"

Mee-Yon clenched her fists at her sides. "Nothing's wrong with me!" she exclaimed. "I'm just having fun! What's wrong with that?"

"You're being completely inappropriate. …You were raised better than that, Yoon Mee-Yon!"

At that remark, Mee-Yon raised her hand and prepared to smack her older brother in the face, but she stopped. With a huff, she dropped her hand at her side. She wouldn't hit him, but she wouldn't let him say such things either. Getting in his face, she shouted, "How dare you!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

With a quick glance to Eun-Jeong, Aidan took a seat at the table. But she avoided eye contact with him, as she was feeling embarrassed by her boyfriend's behavior. Not just embarrassed but completely humiliated, in fact. Seok-Young had been acting ridiculous all night. He had gone well past a normal, concerned brother. In fact, he'd been a real jerk.

 _Leave it to Yoon Seok-Young to take it to a whole other level…_

Eun-Jeong hadn't exactly been having the best time tonight. Oh, the evening had its good points, but by now, she just wanted to go home. Yes, she wanted to go home, but she didn't want to ruin Mee-Yon and Aidan's night any more than Seok-Young already had. So, she'd stick it out for as long as they wanted to stay. Although, she really wasn't sure what would come of Seok-Young's talk with Mee-Yon…

Leaning her head against her palm, Eun-Jeong sighed. And then she snuck a peek at Aidan.

He had been sitting there quietly, but he looked over when she did. She assumed he was waiting for some kind of explanation from her. But she had none—at least not a good one. All she could really say was: 'I'm sorry, Aidan Sunbae, but my boyfriend is throwing a hissy fit tonight. He's just being petty and jealous, and it's not your fault.'

That's what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. But she needed to say something to him, so she cleared her throat. "Um, Aidan Sunbae, I'm sorry… You see, Seok-Young is…he's…," and she wondered what possible excuse she could give. She stammered once more before Aidan cut her off.

"It's OK. You don't need to explain, Eun-Jeong-ah. I understand why he's acting like this. So, don't worry about it."

Eun-Jeong attempted her best smile. Pursing her lips, she thought, _you really are a good guy, Aidan Cho…_

* * *

A few doors down—shocked by her reaction—Seok-Young took a step back from his sister. And Mee-Yon got in his face again, going up on her toes to meet his height. "Why are you doing this? I've been having such a good time. Why are you trying to ruin it?!"

"I'm not trying to ruin it," Seok-Young muttered.

"Oh, sure! You've been pouting all night! You're being so rude to Aidan Sunbae, to me, and to Eun-Jeong-ah, too!"

Her bringing Eun-Jeong into it struck a nerve…

"I was just looking out for you," Seok-Young defended. "Appa said to—"

"Appa?!"

Seok-Young squeezed his eyes shut upon realizing his blunder.

And Mee-Yon's eyes narrowed. "I see. So, you are Appa's spy then? I should've known," she huffed.

Releasing a slow burst of air through his lips, Seok-Young replied, "That's not exactly accurate, but yes, Appa asked me to look out for you."

Mee-Yon responded with an over-the-top groan. "Ugh, I can't believe you!"

"Well, I agree with him! You do need looking after! Obviously, you don't think clearly around this guy..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know very well. I think maybe your judgment is a little impaired when it comes to him."

"There's nothing wrong with my judgment!"

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I should just tell Appa about everything that went on tonight and see what he thinks of it…"

Panicking, Mee-Yon exclaimed, "No, Oppa, don't tell Appa!"

"Aha!" he stuck a finger at her. "So, you admit you've been behaving badly tonight?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Mee-Yon glared at her older brother. "No, I don't admit anything, but Appa…well, he just…wouldn't understand!"

Seok-Young sighed.

"Please don't tell, Appa," she pleaded.

Folding his arms, he asked, "Why shouldn't I?"

After a long pause, she answered. "Because you're my oppa, and you've always looked out for me," she spoke in a heartfelt manner. "You won't sell me down the river now, will you?"

. . .

"No, but must I remind you that it can't go anywhere? You only get one date, and he'll be leaving soon. So, you can't get attached…"

Her eyes began to saturate, but she fought it. "I know. I know that I only get one date with him, Oppa. So, can't you just let me enjoy it?"

With a sharp exhale, Seok-Young muttered, "Not fair, Little One…"

Mee-Yon gazed upon him hopefully.

. . .

"Alright, fine. You can enjoy the rest of your _one date_. And I'm sorry. Can you…forgive me?"

"Well," Mee-Yon folded her arms across her chest, "I don't know. Are you going to behave yourself now?"

Seok-Young smirked, "Yes."

"OK. I'll forgive you, but on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You have to apologize to Eun-Jeong, too."

"Of course. I can do that."

At his words, Mee-Yon smiled and slipped her arm around her brother's waist. He, in turn, put his arm around her, and they gave each other a squeeze.

"Let's get back then," he said.

* * *

After the date ended, Seok-Young was still feeling guilty about his behavior. He'd made his apologies, which were accepted, and the rest of the night had gone fine. They'd sung a few more songs: some BTS, EXO, and BigBang, and then ended the night.

But now, laying down upon his bed, Seok-Young couldn't help feeling that his goodbye with Eun-Jeong had been awkward. So, he pulled out his phone and prepared to message her. Before he got the chance, he heard his phone ding. He touched the icon indicating a new message and opened it. But it wasn't from Eun-Jeong, as he expected. It was from Aria…

 _Aria: How was the date?_

Seok-Young mused on whether to answer or not. They hadn't spoken since her song at his birthday party, and honestly, he didn't know how to act around her. It seemed apparent that her song was directed at him, but it wasn't 100% clear. And if he was wrong, it would be extremely embarrassing…

He also knew that Eun-Jeong was jealous of Aria, but she really had no reason to be. He'd made his feelings for her perfectly clear on multiple occasions…

Deciding it was harmless to exchange a few casual messages with the pop princess, he responded to her text.

 _Seok-Young: It was fine, thanks._

. . .

 _Aria: Good. I was worried._

 _Seok-Young: Worried?_

 _. . ._

 _Aria: Yes, about you and Aidan. I know you are concerned about my brother dating your sister, but I want to ease your mind. He'd never hurt her._

 _. . ._

 _Seok-Young: I know that he wouldn't on purpose, but I'm afraid of what will happen when you leave._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

She took a longer time to respond than previously. Finally, another message came through.

 _Aria: Maybe we don't have to leave…_

 _Seok-Young: What?_

 _Aria: Maybe we could tour here! And if we end up doing a US or World Tour, then maybe…_

 _Seok-Young: Maybe what?_

 _Aria: Never mind… I can't really say yet. Goodnight._

 _Seok-Young: OK… Goodnight._

That was weird, Seok-Young thought, as he exited messaging and returned to the home screen. And he stared at his phone. He'd put a picture of Eun-Jeong on there as the background. He ran his finger along her virtual face, and then another message popped up. It was from Eun-Jeong.

 _Eun-Jeong: How are you, Oppa?_

 _Seok-Young: I'm fine. How are you?_

 _Eun-Jeong: Fine, too._

 _Seok-Young: I'm so sorry for the way I acted tonight! Can you forgive me?_

 _Eun-Jeong: Of course, Oppa. You already apologized._

And then another messaged popped up in front of hers.

 _Aria: You know, I think I like staying at your place better. Your uncle Song Woo Bin is a little bit strange…_

Seok-Young smirked.

 _Seok-Young: What did he do that was so strange?_

 _Aria: Well, I don't even understand his English half the time, and I'm from the United States! I think I need a translator…_

Seok-Young laughed and returned to Eun-Jeong's messages. She'd sent two in the meantime.

 _Eun-Jeong: I know you were just worried about Mee-Yon-ah. I still had a good time, most of the time. Did you?_

 _. . ._

 _Eun-Jeong: Oppa, are you still there?_

 _. . ._

 _Seok-Young: Yes, sorry. I had a good time with you, too._

And then he went back to Aria's message.

 _Seok-Young: Just ignore Uncle Woo Bin. He thinks he's a gangsta…_

 _Actually, he is,_ thought Seok-Young. _But she doesn't need to know that…_

Aria responded with an emoji, laughing hysterically.

Another message from Eun-Jeong popped up.

 _Eun-Jeong: I should be sleeping, but I can't seem to. I guess I just miss you..._

And then one from Aria…

 _Aria: OK, I'll do my best. Well, I need to go to bed now. Goodnight again…_

He'd already told Aria goodnight once, so he went back to the messaging thread with Eun-Jeong, or so he thought…

 _Seok-Young: I miss_ _ **you**_ _, and I wish you were here right now…_ He stuck in a winking emoji. _Get some sleep now, and I'll see you soon. Sweet dreams. I love you…_ And he added a heart at the end.

. . .

 _Aria: WHAT?_

 _Oh crap!_ Seok-Young smacked himself in the forehead. He'd sent the message to the wrong person! His fingers flew over the keyboard of his smartphone, trying to rectify the embarrassing mistake.

 _Aria: It's OK, Seok-Young-ah. I knew it was a mistake. I figured you meant to send it to her. Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend about how you said you loved me…_ She added a laughing face.

Seok-Young sighed.

 _Seok-Young: Yeah, thanks._

* * *

 _Several days later…_

Mee-Yon stroked through the Shinwha pool until her arms and legs throbbed. Just before reaching the point when she felt they would give out, she took another lap. All the while, she was thinking of _Aidan_ …

In fact, she hadn't **stopped** thinking about him since their date. She saw his face whenever she closed her eyes—and sometimes even when they were open. She daydreamed about him during class, and she'd even dreamed of him at night… It was getting pretty pathetic.

 _One date—that's what Appa agreed to…_

She sighed.

 _I wouldn't get attached—that's what I promised._

Yes, that's what she'd promised alright. But how could she not get attached?

 _And now he's gone_ …, she moped.

Well, he wasn't gone-gone, she reminded herself. He was just staying with the Songs, but still, she missed him. She missed him so bad that it hurt… And although it was only an _emotional pain_ , it hurt like a physical one. It felt kind of like the time she tore her rotator cuff, two years ago. And Mee-Yon suddenly recalled that time…

When she first complained of the pain, Eomma had freaked out and rushed her to the hospital immediately. Later, Appa explained that it brought back bad memories for Eomma, and she didn't want her to lose the ability to swim, as she had.

Mee-Yon still wondered about that sometimes—because Eomma had never said how she wrecked her shoulder. She assumed it was from overexertion while swimming…

Back then, at the hospital, Appa and another doctor had examined her and determined that the injury required surgery. Appa was the one to perform it. Although it was a relatively simple surgery, he was the only one who Eomma trusted. And the surgery went just fine. After some rest, ice, and physical therapy, she fully recovered.

But she would always remember that pain, vividly. It hurt badly, just as she did now—only in a very different way…

* * *

Mee-Yon ceased stroking briefly. She had to, or she would faint. Bobbing up and down in the water and catching her breath, she recalled what Seok-Young had said _. "It can't go anywhere. He'll be leaving soon, so you can't get attached."_

"Yoon Mee-Yon, you're such a babo…"

Mee-Yon held her breath and dunked her head under. She came up, and her head snapped toward the door at the sound of someone entering. Just then, Aidan rushed into the natatorium. She pulled off her goggles to verify and rested them atop her head.

And there he was, the object of her affection. But he looked completely disheveled—his shirt was torn, and he was panting for breath.

"Aidan Sunbae! What happened to you?!"

Aidan looked around and behind him in a paranoid fashion. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"No time to explain!" he said, and she watched him move forward toward the edge of the pool.

"Wh-what are you…?" And Mee-Yon's eyes went wide when he suddenly dove into the pool with all his clothes on.

After the resounding splash, he came up and whispered, "Tell them I'm not here…"

"What? Who?" she inquired, but he gave her no response. Instead, he took a deep breath, held it, and dunked his head beneath the water.

. . .

Just then, a pack of screaming girls rushed in the door. They quieted and looked around confusedly when they saw only Mee-Yon there. They began walking around, scanning the area.

Then, a girl she didn't know demanded, "Where is he?!"

Meanwhile, Aidan was on his knees under the water and keeping low against the side of the pool, just beside her leg. She didn't know how long he could hold his breath, but either way, she needed to get rid of them quickly!

"Where's who?" Mee-Yon asked with her best poker face.

"Aidan Sunbae-nim, of course!" another stepped forward. This girl, Mee-Yon knew, and she was not fond of her at all.

Mee-Yon peered down at the dark spot where Aidan was currently submerged, and then she glanced casually up again. "I have no idea where he is."

This girl, who seemed to be the leader of the mob, eyed the Yoon girl suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not hiding him somewhere, Yoon Mee-Yon?"

"Baboya!" Mee-Yon scoffed. "Me? Why would _I_ be _hiding_ him?"

The girl glared back at Mee-Yon. "Well, because…he has been hanging around you a lot!"

"Yeah! Why is that anyway?" another strange girl demanded, placing her hands upon her bony hips.

Mee-Yon glanced down again, and she felt her stomach knot up when she saw tiny air bubbles rising to the surface. Shrugging, she replied, "How should I know why? And I don't know where he is right now, _arasso_?"

The leader girl watched Mee-Yon like a hawk looking for its dinner…

Fearing Aidan was slowly drowning beneath her, Mee-Yon panicked and shouted, "Please get out! I need to practice!"

"Fine!" the head of the pack shouted back. "Let's go girls!" They all turned in unison like a herd of meerkats and were gone.

As soon as they left, Mee-Yon tugged at Aidan's arm, and he quickly rose to the surface. He came up sputtering and gasping for air, his uniform completely drenched.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Aidan coughed a few times before responding, "Yes, I'm fine…"

Then, he took several more precious breaths of air. "…Gomawo, Mee-Yon-ah. I…guess it was a mistake to dismiss my bodyguard for the day," and he chuckled.

Mee-Yon nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I was walking to class, and all of a sudden, this big group of girls screamed and ran at me! They jumped me and just started tearing at my clothes!"

"That's terrible, Sunbae!"

 _Those damn harpies!_ Mee-Yon scowled.

"Yeah… I'm glad I came here, for more reasons than one…"

And then their eyes met.

Mee-Yon gazed upon Aidan—waist-deep in the water, his bangs clinging to his brow, his white button-up soaked and sticking to his skin. Her cheeks heated at the sight, and she cast her glance to the side.

"Anyway, thanks for rescuing me," he spoke, as he moved closer to her in the water.

Inadvertently, she waded backward, keeping her distance from him. Feeling suddenly nervous, she giggled.

. . .

After a moment of silence, she decided someone needed to speak, so she said, "Oh, look at you, Sunbae! You're soaked! You really didn't think this through, did you? What will you do now?"

He laughed. "I suppose I'll have to send for a new uniform."

She nodded, and they just stared at each other for an electrically charged moment. Neither knew quite what to say, but fortunately, they'd developed something of a secret language between the two of them.

"I, um, haven't seen you much the past couple of days, Sunbae," she said. Translation: _I missed you_ …

"Yea, I know…," he replied. Translation: _I missed you, too_ …

Aidan moved forward again, closing the remaining distance between them. This time, she didn't move away. He placed both hands upon her bare shoulders.

"Mee-Yon-ah…," he whispered.

She looked up into his cool blue eyes. "What…?" she muttered breathily.

And then he leaned in…

Mee-Yon swallowed hard and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, as he brought his lips down to hers...

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Crushed

_Wae: Why?  
_ _Eyes are high: Korean idiom meaning standards are too high or having unrealistic expectations  
_ _Stomach hurts: Korean idiom meaning to be jealous  
_ _Michyeosseo: Are you crazy?  
_ _Like eating cold porridge: Korean idiom meaning easy  
_ _Jagiya: darling_

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _good reader:_** _Thanks for your patience, and I am happy to FINALLY present a new chapter to you of this story!_

 _ **mamiyetty:** You might have called it on Seoky flipping out, haha. Glad you loved the date, and that's okay that you don't ship them. Maybe you'll change your mind or maybe not, but I won't say who she is going to end up with. ;) Keep reading to find out. Thanks for your patience!_

 _ **Joy:** So sorry for the delay, and here it is. Hope you are still reading, enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the original BOF characters. Also, I am not in the medical field, so please forgive any errors on the medical condition. If there is anything you would like to correct me on, feel free to._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Crushed**

When Aidan first ran in, trailed by a legion of crazed fangirls, Mee-Yon was shocked. She was even more shocked when he jumped into the pool with her, fully clothed. Mee-Yon was so angry at those idiots for tearing his uniform and chasing him like a pack of wild dogs. What were they thinking? Were they insane? She wanted to tell them off and also punch their faces...

Yoon Mee-Yon had been told more than once that she looked a bit like her appa, and while she might share a few of his facial features, she certainly didn't have his calm disposition. There was a fire inside the Yoon girl, one that rarely reared its face but was there nonetheless. She wouldn't hesitate to stand up to a bully or to say something to someone in the wrong. Appa said she got her spirit of 'Justice,' as he called it, from her eomma.

Regardless of this, Appa was always eager to introduce her to people, and she would always hope she didn't embarrass him. When _important_ people first met her, they often expected her to be the perfect little lady, just because her father was Yoon Ji Hoo－world-renowned surgeon and owner of the Suam Cultural Foundation and Yoon Clinic. But that was so far from how it was. Although she tried to present the image of a refined, well-mannered young woman－and in all fairness, she'd had every opportunity to become one－it just wasn't who she was inside. Appa never seemed to care about any of that, though. He loved her for who she was, as did the rest of her family, and he was always proud to present her to colleagues and patrons. That was enough for her.

But while the guy she liked remained submerged beside her, she wasn't thinking about any of that. She wasn't thinking about how to punish those girls, or about anything else, but only about how to get rid of them, so he wouldn't drown. She couldn't believe he'd stayed down there as long as he had.

Thankfully, she'd managed to get rid of them, and here they were… And as Aidan leaned in, Mee-Yon forgot all about what had led to this moment…

As his lips traveled closer and closer to hers, Mee-Yon's mind was spinning out of control. Even more than that, her body was reacting strongly. She was tingly and warm all over, and she felt as though her heart was going to beat through her chest. Somehow, she felt weak and energetic all at once, as if she'd just completed an 800-meter swim race and won, leaving her exhausted yet exhilarated.

Mee-Yon had to pictured this moment many times before－her first kiss. The first time she imagined it, she didn't have a particular guy in her head. She simply dreamed of being in love and receiving an amazing kiss from the perfect guy. And back then, all she knew was that she wanted to marry a man like her dad, handsome and caring, one who would love her as much as Appa loved Eomma. There was a brief time when she imagined Park Jung-Ho kissing her, but when the moment arose, it just didn't feel right.

And now, there was Aidan.

Yes, she'd liked him from the moment she met him, even before she knew him, but she realized that it had just been a crush before. It was more than that now, at least she believed so. Now that she actually knew him she liked him even more, and dare she say...could be...in love with him?

Naturally, she'd pictured kissing Aidan before, but it was nothing like this…

In her fantasy, they were on a romantic date, not in a pool. She was wearing something much cuter and more flattering than swimwear, and her hair was nicely done up, not hidden by a swim cap. Well, Aidan was as perfect as any dream guy could be, but the setting...was less than desirable. Why Aidan Sunbae? Why did you choose to do it here and now?

But when his lips touched hers, she no longer cared about any of that.

A surge of hot electricity ran through her body, and she was sure she would liquify and become one with the pool. Mee-Yon didn't know what to do exactly, but she'd seen enough kisses on TV and in movies to tell her that she should close her eyes. So, she did that.

His hands were resting on her shoulders while hers were flat against her sides. Telling herself to keep it together and relax, she tried to focus on the feel of his lips. They were so soft, and it was so nice having them touching hers. She didn't want this to end…

Right now, her lips were unmoving as he pressed his against hers, but in a sudden surge of courage, she decided to kiss back. Hesitantly, she pushed back, causing his lips to part a bit, and he held her tighter. At that moment, her capacity for thought shut down, and another part of her took over, one that only knew how to feel…

"Ya!" an angry male voice shouted out, bringing Mee-Yon out of her trance. And she recognized the voice immediately. She had only heard him get really mad on one or two occasions in her life and never had he sounded quite this furious. Almost as soon as she heard her brother's voice, Mee-Yon broke away from Aidan, and she turned her eyes toward the doorway to confirm. "O-ppa?"

Seok-Young wasn't even looking at her, and that almost seemed purposeful, like he couldn't stand to. Mee-Yon lowered her eyes guiltily and waded backward in the pool, putting further distance between herself and Aidan, as if she'd done the worst possible thing she could have. But she didn't do anything wrong, so why should she feel so bad?

The Yoon girl glanced at Aidan, who was looking away, and then she looked back at her brother. Seok-Young was seething. His arms were folded tight across his chest, and his face was redder than she'd ever seen it. His body faintly shaking, he was a time bomb about ready to explode.

"Hello, Seok-Young," Aidan spoke in his disarming way as he waded to the edge of the pool.

Seok-Young glared at him. "That's all you have to say? What's going on here?" he demanded of the pop star.

"N-nothing, Oppa!" Mee-Yon spoke up for Aidan.

"Nothing?" he squinted over at his sister in disbelief－the first time he'd bothered to look at her－before once again fixing his eyes on the boy beside her.

Aidan looked at Mee-Yon, giving her the briefest flash of a reassuring smile. And then with a sigh, he pulled himself out of the pool and stood. As soon as he did, Seok-Young crossed the space between them, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the far wall.

"Seok-Young, take it easy," Aidan gently demanded as his back hit the wall.

"Oppa, stop!" Mee-Yon urged as she quickly pulled herself out of the pool.

"How dare you! How dare you kiss my little sister!" the red-haired boy grimaced as he pushed the slightly taller boy into the moistened wall of the natatorium.

Neither Aidan's tranquil demeanor nor his pleas for Seok-Young to calm down and let him explain were doing any good, so Mee-Yon rushed over to the two and tugged at Seok Young's sleeve. "Oppa, let him go, please." At first, it was a soft request, but when her brother completely ignored her, she raised her voice, shouting "Yoon Seok-Young!" at the top of her lungs. Growing impatient, Mee-Yon grabbed Seok-Young by the back of his jacket and yanked as hard as she could, separating the two.

Surprised by her forcefulness and at hearing her call his name, Seok-Young took a few steps back from Aidan. Realizing he'd gone a bit far, he looked over at his sister. His face softened a bit, but she was fuming. Mee-Yon's shoulders rose and fell heavily, and her breathing was elevated. At the opportunity, she put herself between her brother and the guy she liked. And brother and sister stared each other down…

Seok-Young was always able to read her well, and her dark, blazing eyes seemed to say, 'don't you dare come any closer.'

Suddenly, it felt like one of the staring contests they used to have as kids, which he almost always won. She said it was because he was a robot who was programmed not to blink, but he thought it was because Mee-Yon got too intense and emotional while he just relaxed and let the time pass. Besides, she was too impatient. But this time, he could tell she wasn't going to blink or back down.

After several minutes passed, Mee-Yon finally spoke. "You should apologize to Aidan Sunbae," she demanded. Seok-Young said nothing, but it was clear from the look on his face that he didn't intend to do so. He could be so stubborn sometimes!

Aidan placed a hand on Mee-Yon's shoulder, earning a harsh glare from Seok-Young, but the pop prince didn't move an inch. "It's OK, Mee Yon-ah," Aidan said, and he looked at Seok-Young over her shoulder. "Seok Young, please let me explain."

That only got Seok-Young mad all over again. "There's no explanation you can possibly give!" he shouted back. Mee-Yon cast her older brother a cautionary glance, but he shot right back with a look that suggested he needed a word with her.

Then he focused on Aidan again. "You," Seok-Young addressed him calmly but with complete lack of honorific or even basic respect, and Mee-Yon was shocked. "I'm going to say this in English, so I'll be sure you understand," and her brother continued in the foreign tongue, " ** _Stay away from my sister_**."

Seok-Young probably assumed she didn't know what he said since she wasn't so great in English, but Mee-Yon knew. And she was furious. She turned to Aidan. "Excuse me, Sunbae, but could you give my oppa and me some time to talk in private?"

Aidan nodded to her. "I should go and change anyway," and he walked away and out of the natatorium, hands in soggy pockets.

* * *

Avoiding eye contact with her, "You should change, too, or you'll catch a cold," Seok-Young muttered.

But Mee-Yon needed to say her piece first. "What's wrong with you?!"

Her harsh tone shocked Seok-Young a bit. Why should she be so surprised and angry with him for defending her honor? Wasn't that what older brothers were for? He'd always thought so. Appa was Eomma's firefighter. Plain and simple. And Appa was Mee- Yon-ah's firefighter, too. Eomma had always said that, and Appa had also told him that he was the 'mini' or 'honorary' firefighter for his mom and sister. If Appa could not be there, it fell to him, and it was a role he gladly accepted because he loved them both _so much_. Yoon Seok-Young did not see himself as the strong or brave type necessarily, but when it came to Eomma and Mee-Yon, he had a strong sense of protectiveness, and he knew he would endure anything, even bodily harm, to keep them safe and happy.

 _Foolish girl, can't you see I'm looking out for you? You can't see past today, but I can see you crying for weeks, even months over him… And Aidan, how could he do this? How could he be okay with leading her on like this when he knows it can never be?_ Seok Young had thought that Aidan was an alright guy, but now, he didn't like him at all. Jun Seo was right all along…

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!" she demanded, stomping her bare foot on the ground.

Seok-Young sighed at his sibling's impetuousness. "I could ask you the same thing."

Mee-Yon huffed in annoyance; her cheeks were as red and shiny as apples, and she looked so close to exploding...

"I know you're angry with me, but it was for your own good."

Mee Yon's mouth dropped open.

"It's fortunate I showed up when I did, or…"

"Or WHAT?! What, Oppa? What terrible thing would he have done to me?"

"I don't even want to think about that."

"No, tell me. What terrible thing do you imagine Aidan Sunbae doing to me?"

Seok-Young released a heavy sigh and simply said, "He shouldn't have kissed you. You shouldn't be kissing him."

"Why not, Oppa?! There was nothing wrong with what he did. He likes me, and I like him, and we kissed," Mee-Yon prattled on, "So what? There's nothing wrong with that!"

"There is, for many reasons. For one, you're too young."

"Too young? Really? What about Eun-Jeong? She's the same age as me. Is she too young to be dating and kissing YOU?"

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Seok-Young replied, "Well, that's already been dealt with. But that's not even the point. Appa said one date. That was it. And now you're kissing him. Maybe Appa should know about this…," and Seok Young turned as if he was going off to tell Appa right now, but Mee-Yon called his bluff.

"Always running to Appa, aren't you?" She had tears forming in her eyes now. "Is it you and Appa's mission to make me miserable?"

That one hurt, and it rendered Seok Young speechless.

"Mee-Yon-ah…," he muttered, once he could speak again, "You know that's not it." How could she say such a thing, anyway? He and Appa had only ever tried to make her happy. He approached her, reaching out to wipe away her tears, but she pulled away and turned her back on him.

"Why don't you just...stay out of it?" she growled.

"Mee Yon-ah…"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore! Just stay out of my life!" And with that, Mee-Yon geared up to run away.

"He's leaving, Mee-Yon!" Seok Young shouted, stopping her from bolting.

She froze in her tracks, and her shoulders slumped. "...You don't think I know that," she mumbled, her back still turned to him.

"I know you know," Seok Young spoke gently, approaching her slowly. "But...I don't think you realize how soon...or what it's going to do to you when it happens... If you keep going like this...you're going to be in so much pain. I don't want to see that, so please...just stop now," Seok Young released a sorrowful sigh. "It's better not to know what it's like if it can't be."

He could see her body shaking lightly; it was clear that she was crying now.

"I'm so sorry, Little One," he continued, "I don't say this to hurt you but the opposite. I know that you are hurt, though, and I feel terrible, but I believe that I have to hurt you a little bit right now to prevent a much bigger hurt later on… Just let him go, please," he spoke softly, "Just stop this." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

Mee-Yon spun around to face him, eyes moist and red. " _You_ stop it! Just...STOP...interfering in my life!" And with that, Mee-Yon took off running, leaving Seok Young feeling bewildered and sad.

* * *

Seok-Young knew that the pop duo would be leaving someday in the near future, and something Jun Seo mentioned earlier that day had made him realize it would be sooner rather than later…

" _I heard my dad talking to Aidan and Aria's manager this morning, something about a world tour coming up…," Jun Seo mentioned to him while they hung out on the steps before school._

" _What, really?" Seok Young asked._

 _Jun Seo nodded._

" _When?"_

" _I don't know. Soon, I think. The manager was talking about doing a farewell performance here that Appa agreed to have at Shinwha, and then they are off to tour around Asia, then South America, and finally end in the US."_

" _Oh. Are they...coming back?" Seok Young asked, assuming that was a stupid question._

" _I don't know," Jun-Seo shrugged. "I don't keep up with that stuff." Seok-Young was silent as Jun Seo went on. "Good riddance, though, right? The girl is okay, but the guy is so annoying..."_

That hadn't sat well with Seok-Young, and he'd heard the alarm ringing immediately, so, as soon as he was able, he went looking for Mee-Yon. He wasn't sure what he'd say to her, but he wanted to at least check on her. That was when he saw the kiss and lost it.

Hopefully, Mee-Yon would forgive him and perhaps heed his advice when she cooled down. If not, he'd try talking to her again. If not, perhaps he would talk with Aria; he couldn't even think about looking at Aidan right now...

* * *

Later that day, after school…

Mee-Yon had gone looking for Aidan after the incident but didn't find him, so she texted him, apologizing for her brother's behavior. He responded back and was really nice about it, but she still felt horrible. So, after a quick call to Ju-Mi, Mee-Yon made her way to the Goo mansion, in desperate need of friends and a little girl time. She'd thought to call Eun-Jeong first, but after her fight with Seok-Young, she didn't feel comfortable talking to her brother's girlfriend, even if she was her best friend. And that also took Yeong-Hui out of the picture.

In the sanctuary of Goo Ju-Mi's tastefully elegant room, with Ju-Mi and Hye-Mi beside her on the bed, Mee-Yon felt at ease. Even though she was upset, she wanted to be happy right now and freely talk about the kiss, so after beating around the bush for no longer than ten minutes, she came clean to her younger friends.

"Aidan kissed you? Seriously?" Ju-Mi exclaimed.

Mee-Yon felt herself blushing, "Yes."

"Wow, your first kiss! Right, Unnie?" Hye-Mi asked.

Lowering her eyes, the Yoon girl nodded.

The Goo girl smirked over at her friend. "And for it to be Aidan Cho…wow, you're so lucky."

Mee-Yon's lips curled up into a small smile.

"Yes, you're so lucky, Unnie! You're making my stomach hurt, but I'm also really happy for you!" Hye-Mi babbled.

Then, in a matter-of-fact tone, Ju-Mi asked, "How was it?"

Mee-Yon stopped to think about that. The moment was perfectly preserved in her head; she was sure for all time. In fact, she kept replaying it over and over, and she couldn't stop smiling. "It was…really nice…," she replied, cheeks burning.

"Were you nervous, Mee-Yon-ah?" the youngest asked.

"Yes," Mee-Yon admitted, "I was…at first... But the weird thing is that...I wasn't as nervous as I thought I'd be… I mean, with Park Jung-Ho, it was so different. I really thought I liked him a lot, but when he leaned in to kiss me, I knew that it was all wrong. When Aidan leaned in, though...I…I didn't even hesitate to let him kiss me…it just felt _right_ , somehow."

"Awww," Hye-Mi squealed. "That's so romantic!"

Mee-Yon smiled. "Somehow, I just feel…safe with Aidan Sunbae. He makes me really...really happy, too."

Hye-Mi squealed and hugged Mee-Yon hard around the neck as if she'd just told her she was getting married. Mee-Yon lightly hugged back but kept her overzealous friend at bay, lest she be strangled to death.

"So, tell us how it happened; tell us everything!" Hye-Mi begged while Ju Mi nodded in agreement from beside her.

So, Mee-Yon proceeded to tell them about the fangirls, about Aidan jumping into the pool, and finally about the kiss…

After hearing the story, Ju-Mi was smiling, but Hye-Mi seemed to be off in her own world pondering something. Raising her eyes to the ceiling, the Song girl surmised, "You know, it would've been better if Aidan nearly drowned…"

"What?!" Mee-Yon and Ju-Mi exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hear me out!" the youngest of the three continued, "So, Aidan Sunbae nearly drowns and Unnie resuscitates him...he opens his eyes, and he looks at her. Then he gives Unnie that... amazing smile of his and says something like…," Hye-Mi spoke in her most dramatic and masculine voice, "'Mee-Yon-ah, thank you for rescuing me'...and then he cups her cheek and slowly lowers her face down to his...or, no, no," the Song girl waved her hands rapidly, "this is better!"

Mee-Yon groaned. Perhaps her choice of supporters was not the best.

Hye-Mi continued her little play, "Aidan says, 'When I was on the brink of death, I saw the beautiful face of an angel. I opened my eyes, and now, here you are, jagiya.' And then he brings you down for a kiss." Still caught up in the moment, Hye-Mi clasped her hands together and stared off into space.

Mee-Yon exhaled and flopped down onto Ju-Mi's bed, burying her face in the comforter. "That's not better!" she murmured in a muffled voice from her face-flat position.

This caused Ju-Mi to laugh a little. "Yeah, Hye-Mi-ah, I think you have been watching too many dramas. Does your appa even allow you to watch such things?"

Hye-Mi scoffed. "Of course! But that was just from my imagination."

"You have a very active imagination, don't you?" Ju-Mi commented.

"Wae, don't you think it would be romantic?"

Mee-Yon sat up, answering honestly, "Not really."

"Waeee?" Hye-Mi whined.

"Because I would have been so scared if he nearly drowned. I _was_ so scared! And resuscitating a drowning victim isn't as romantic as the dramas make it out to be, Hye-Mi-ah."

"Oh right, you're a swimmer, so you know all about CPR, and also, your parents are doctors," Ju-Mi remarked.

"Well, yeah," Mee-Yon replied.

Hye-Mi perked up, "Well, even without the near-drowning, it was really romantic!"

"You think so?" Mee-Yon questioned, tapping her chin. Ju-Mi and Hye-Mi's heads both snapped toward her in shock.

"You _don't_ , Unnie?" Ju-Mi was now staring at Mee-Yon as if she was crazy. They both were, so Mee-Yon quickly attempted to explain. "Well, it's just that...it wasn't..what I expected exactly…"

Ju Mi lightly slapped her own forehead, as if disgusted by her friend. "Let me get this straight, you are actually complaining about kissing Aidan Sunbae? I think Unnie's eyes are way too high," the Goo girl smirked.

"Yeah! Michyeosseo, Unnie?" Hye-Mi exclaimed, shaking Mee-Yon vigorously by the shoulders as if that would knock some sense into her. "What more could you ask for? Kissing Aidan Cho is the ultimate fantasy!"

Mee-Yon's blew her bangs out of her face. "I know, and I'm not complaining...it was amazing, but…"

"But what?" Ju Mi gently demanded.

"Well…," Mee-Yon went to explain the image she'd always pictured.

"Come on, Unnie! In a pool is one of the most romantic settings you could get!" Hye-Mi asserted.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!" Ju-Mi exclaimed.

"Duh!" Hye-Mi resounded, a word she must've picked up from her dad.

 _They're right...maybe there's something wrong with me…_ , Mee-Yon mused.

"You're a very, **very** lucky girl, Unnie," Ju Mi pointed out.

"Yeah, you got a super romantic first kiss from the hottest guy in school, basically in the whole country," Hye-Mi proclaimed. "...The only guy around as hot as Aidan Sunbae is Seok-Young Oppa."

At that, Mee-Yon growled, "Would you please stop saying how hot my oppa is?" The other two turned to look at her. "In fact, don't even talk to me about him…"

"Wae?" Hye Mi asked. She'd only said it twice. Was she being annoying?

Deducing the real problem, "Did you two have a fight?" Ju-Mi chimed in, and with a sigh, Mee-Yon admitted it. Ju-Mi was young, but she was sharp and perceptive like her mother; it wasn't easy to fool her, so Mee-Yon told them the rest of the story-about Seok Young's interruption, his behavior toward Aidan, and about their subsequent argument…

* * *

Ju-Mi's door had been ajar, and as Goo Jun-Seo passed by, he'd noticed that Mee-Yon was there. After hearing Aidan's name, he'd stopped to listen, and he'd heard the whole thing, about Aidan kissing Mee-Yon…

Having heard more than enough, Jun Seo trudged off to his room, his fists balled tightly at his sides. Once inside his room, he slammed the door, and he began to pace. Jun Seo's stomach felt inexplicably… _strange_. It almost felt like that time he had the flu—it was that same uncomfortable churning he got inside just before he hurled. But _no_ , it was worse than the flu. And he couldn't exactly pinpoint what this feeling was, but it was the worst feeling he'd ever had… What was it, and why did it begin the second he heard Mee-Yon had kissed Aidan?!

Jun-Seo had been having some strange feelings lately, ones that ranged from feeling confused to sick to downright angry. And the one thing he noticed was that they all seemed to center around his noona, Yoon Mee-Yon…

Briefly, the Goo boy wondered if there was something really wrong with him; perhaps he should talk to Appa about it, but he immediately thought better of that. He was being stupid, and he didn't want Appa to think he was stupid. What would he even say to his father if he did talk to him? 'Appa, my stomach feels weird when I think of Yoon Mee-Yon. She makes me want to barf?'

Ridiculous! Appa would probably just call him a babo and tell him to get over it.

 _Yoon Mee-Yon...Yoon Mee-Yon...Yoon Mee-Yon...why is your face always in my head lately?!_

Gripping his hair, Jun-Seo took another lap around his room before storming up to his closed door; he reared back and punched the door—hard. But the door was of sturdy material, so he only succeeded in hurting his hand. Jun Seo winced and tried to shake away the stinging pain, and then he lumbered over to his bed and collapsed onto it.

Jun-Seo clutched at his hair, tugging at the bouncy waves and pulling one black curl down over his eyes. He tried to look at it. Suddenly, he thought back to a time in the past when he was 6 and she was 9. Yoon Mee-Yon had teased him about his hair. She'd said it looked weird... Granted, he had just yanked on one of her pigtails, calling her 'little piggy,' but he was only playing with her! She was just being mean...

Of course, being raised as she had been, she apologized right after, but the damage had been done. She'd already hurt his feelings, so he threw another insult back, this one about her clothes. She huffed and puffed, called him 'immature' and then just walked off.

Oddly, the memory made Jun Seo's eyes begin to water. What the heck was this?! He pounded his fist into his mattress and sat up.

Aidan Cho.

That name rang in his head like an annoying, deafening gong.

Again, Jun Seo's feelings had run the gamut, and he was back to anger. Practically crazed, the Goo boy wanted to rush out, find Aidan, and punch him square in the jaw! And he probably wouldn't stop there. With the way he was feeling right now, he might even continue beating him senseless.

Why was he feeling this way?

 _Take a deep breath_ , Jun Seo repeated what Eomma always told him to do when he got angry.

He tried that now, letting his emotions settle like sand at the bottom of an hourglass. And he considered why the guy bothered him so much. Sure, he was annoying, but this was more akin to hatred. He absolutely hated Aidan Cho!

Upon realizing that, he felt _bad_. He didn't even care about his throbbing fist anymore, but he just felt awful, not so much because Eomma would be disappointed in him for being so angry and hateful, but because Aidan had kissed Mee-Yon.

Yes, there was no getting around it. He was mad because Aidan had kissed Mee-Yon. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all! In fact, it made him _crazy_ to think that Aidan had kissed Mee-Yon, that he **stole** her _first_ kiss. How dare he! He didn't deserve to be the one!

 _But_ , Jun-Seo wondered, _why should I care?_

"Because she's my noona, because she's my noona," he repeated it several times. That's why he cared, and that was the only reason.

Falling back against the bed, Jun Seo stared up at the ceiling. Shaking away thoughts of Mee-Yon, he took solace in knowing that Aidan Cho would be gone soon, hopefully forever...

* * *

The younger girls were actually quite helpful when it came to Mee-Yon's suddenly complicated life. She'd expressed how she was, of course, upset about fighting with Seok-Young, and they recommended that she talk to him about it. She'd also told them how she was worried about her father finding out that she'd kissed a boy…

" _I really hope Appa doesn't find out," Mee-Yon said._

" _Do you think Uncle Ji Hoo will be really angry about it, Unnie?" Hye Mi asked._

" _I don't know, maybe. But I'm more worried he'll be…disappointed in me."_

" _Disappointed? Why, Mee Yon Unnie?" the Song girl asked._

" _Well, Appa thinks I'm too young to be dating and kissing boys, and he told me that he trusted my judgment… Even though I am confident that I didn't make a bad decision by letting Aidan kiss me...I know Appa will feel differently. And I'm really worried about disappointing him."_

 _To Mee Yon's surprise, Ju-Mi spoke up with fervent words. "Your appa could never be disappointed in you."_

" _Really? You think so?"_

" _Mm," she nodded._

" _Yes," Hye-Mi seconded, "Your appa loves you so much, Mee-Yon-ah. I think he just has a hard time seeing you grow up."_

" _You think that's it?"_

" _Yeah. I know I get mad at my appa for putting bodyguards on me and monitoring everything I do, but I know it's only because he loves me, so I put up with it. For now, anyway. Once I hit 16, I am going on a date, no bodyguards!"_

 _Ju-Mi and Mee-Yon laughed a little. And then Mee-Yon stuck her lip out. "Do you think I have to tell Appa?"_

 _The two friends shrugged. They'd all been taught the importance of honesty, but they all had slightly overbearing fathers, as well. Their fathers were kind yet intimidating sometimes. Being an F4 daughter was not so easy. Not to mention, their dads had a way of finding things out, so any secret would not remain hidden for long._

 _The Yoon girl sighed. "I've never kept secrets from Appa before," she spoke sullenly. "Well, except about what happened with Jung-Ho, which he found out, anyway. I feel guilty keeping secrets from Appa, but I'm still afraid to tell him. I wonder if Oppa will…"_

" _It's not a simple situation, but I think it will be fine either way, Unnie," Ju Mi inserted, "Your appa loves you dearly and has always been your biggest supporter. Maybe you should just tell him. Maybe he'll understand. He's much calmer than my appa, anyway," she laughed a little. "Now, I would really be scared to tell_ _ **my**_ _appa."_

 _Mee-Yon smiled. "You're right, but Uncle Joon Pyo is really not so scary. I think his…what's that English saying...," she tapped on her head as if to help her remember, "..his bark is worse than his bite…? Uncle Joon Pyo is just a big softie, really."_

" _Oooh, DO NOT let him hear you say that," Ju-Mi gave Mee-Yon a little poke in the arm, "You'll get an hour-long lecture about how he is just the opposite."_

 _They all laughed._

" _Gomawo, chingus," Mee-Yon grinned, and she wrapped one arm around each girl's shoulder and pulled the two in for a group hug._

" _When did you two get so wise, anyway?" Mee-Yon asked of her juniors, placing her hands on her hips. The Song and Goo girls just laughed._

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Mee-Yon was walking through the courtyard of Shinwha on her way to class when she felt a hand reach out and grab her by the wrist. She started to scream, but after being pulled into an empty corridor just outside the music hall, she saw that it was Aidan.

"Aidan Sunbae!"

"I'm sorry to startle you, Mee-Yon-ah."

"It's okay, but what are you…?"

She wasn't able to finish what she was saying because he gave her a knee-weakening smile and took her in his arms.

He pulled back for a moment after their quick hug to apologize. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it. You look so cute today."

Mee Yon's heart jumped into her throat, and she glanced away in shyness. And then he hugged her again. One arm was around her back and the other was placed at the back of her head. Mee-Yon stiffened against his tall, lean body. She enjoyed his warmth and the feel of him so much more than she could put into words, but he was being so...strange today. He wasn't normally quite this bold. "Aidan Sunbae...what if my oppa sees?" she whispered against his shoulder. And that was entirely possible. They were in the music wing, after all. Had he lost his mind?

Aidan didn't say anything or make any move to set her free, and then she felt his hand stroking her hair. Mee Yon's resolve wavered as he squeezed her tighter and ran his fingers through her hair. Finally giving in, she hugged back, clutching onto his jacket with both hands.

After enjoying a full minute-and-a-half of bliss, surely, the longest hug she'd ever had from a guy other than her dad, they broke apart.

Aidan pulled back and removed his hands. Then he looked into her eyes, and without a word, he leaned forward to peck her lips. It was the briefest of kisses, but it nearly turned her into soggy porridge. "Ai-Aidan Sunbae…"

He smiled at her, and she smiled back faintly, but almost immediately, she frowned. "You shouldn't do that, Sunbae...if my oppa sees...he'll kill you."

"You don't think I can handle your oppa, Mee Yon-ah?"

"Well, I…"

"It was a joke," he said, laughing a little.

But Mee-Yon wasn't very amused. In fact, she was a bit bothered by his sudden change in attitude. "...Why are you being this way?" she asked directly.

Aidan looked surprised. "What way?" he chuckled and poked her in the cheek, but his cheerfulness seemed fake. Mee-Yon glanced to the side, thinking of the best way to answer And he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mee-Yon-ah, I'm sorry if I did something wrong...did you not like when I…?"

"It's not that," she cut him off. _It's not that at all!_ "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I like it when you…when we...," Mee-Yon cleared her throat; she didn't finish the sentence, "...it's just that you seem...different. Is something wrong?"

Aidan sighed; he shook his head. "No. I guess I'm...just trying to...seize the day."

"What?"

"You know, live in the moment, enjoy the time I have to the fullest... _with you_ ," he put on a smile as he added the part at the end.

Mee-Yon couldn't seem to smile back, though. On the contrary, she felt a tight knot forming in her stomach. It sounded kind of morbid. Part of her wanted to ask what he meant by that, but she had a pretty good idea, and she was terrified to hear the truth.

Changing the subject, the pop star asked, "So, did you make up with Seok-Young?" He'd heard all about the fight from her through text.

"Not yet."

Aidan turned away from her and stared up at the sky. "You should," he asserted.

Just then, a plane flew over the campus. Mee-Yon looked up, too, when she heard the roar of the engine. It must be close to landing, she imagined. "I really hate flying…," Aidan muttered as he watched the flying machine soar across the sky.

"I know you do," she mumbled sadly, staring at the ground. And she recalled his devastating story. It was no wonder he hated it after that. And her heart ached for him, because of that and because he'd probably have to face his fear again soon...

Aidan suddenly spun around to face her again. "Mee Yon-ah…"

She looked up. "Mm?"

"To be honest, I don't mind if Seok-Young hates me."

Mee-Yon flinched. _Well, that was unexpected!_

"It really only matters to me that you like me. But for you, he's your brother, your family, so I think it's best that you two make up."

Mee-Yon sighed, "I don't want to be in a fight with him. I do love my brother, but I'm just angry with him. He shouldn't have treated you that way."

"It's okay－," Aidan began.

"No, it's not. He was wrong, and he should apologize to you, Sunbae," Mee-Yon hung her head a bit, "I...just...want you two to get along…you both...mean so much to me," she mumbled, staring down at her pink and white knit lace-up sneakers.

Aidan took a step toward her; he placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted. Mee-Yon felt her jaw beginning to tremble, but she simply stared into his eyes. "Since it's so important to you that we get along, I'll try to talk to him and work things out."

Mee Yon's resulting smile could have lit a stadium, and when his finger fell from her chin, she went up on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her own cheeks heated up, and she gave a small, awkward giggle before saying "Gomawo!" and turning to run away.

"Mee Yon-ah!" he called out to her retreating figure. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, the hint of a cute pout on his full lips.

Cheeks still rosy, "I...I have to do something!" the Yoon girl shouted back, "I'll see you later!" And she waved vibrantly at him. Smiling, Aidan gave her a little wave back. He watched her look at him for a second longer before sprinting off in a flash.

The pop prince shook his head a bit. Yoon Mee-Yon was certainly a cute, interesting girl, and he just couldn't help but like her, a lot…

* * *

Mee-Yon had decided to do as Aidan had said and enjoy the time they had left. Oppa had said it was better not to know what it's like if it can never be, but she disagreed. She believed that every experience is important and makes you who you are. Eomma believed that, too. So, she would seize every chance to be with Aidan, even if they were just sitting together silently, enjoying each other's presence.

And that was what they did.

Over the next week, the secluded corridor near the music wing became Mee-Yon and Aidan's special spot. It was an odd place for them to go because it was where most of Seok-Yong's classes were, but she hadn't even seen him pass by there. Perhaps he was off with Eun-Jeong during those times. And that was fine by her. It gave Aidan and her some privacy.

Whenever they could, Aidan and Mee-Yon hung out down a set of stairs in a small tucked away corner. It was hidden enough that they were yet to be discovered by anyone. No one seemed to come down there, which surprised Mee-Yon because it was such a nice spot. They would go there between classes to talk about whatever was on their minds, except for the ever-present issue for both; they would never talk about that. They practiced their languages a bit with each other, and his Korean and her English had gotten much better over a short period of time. They would also eat snacks, hold hands, and occasionally, they would hug. Sometimes he would stroke her hair while they hugged or brush it out of her face for her. He hadn't tried to kiss her again, and Mee-Yon was a bit disappointed by that, but she was simply enjoying these beautiful little moments. Slowly, she was becoming more comfortable with Aidan, yet he still made her insides twist. Regardless, it felt like the best time of her life right now…

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Seok-Young went looking for Mee-Yon after his Music Theory class. He'd been having trouble keeping tabs on her lately; she hadn't been at the pool; she didn't get anywhere near the stairwell, for obvious reasons, and he suspected that she'd been going off with Aidan somewhere. Wherever that place was, he had yet to locate it, and that drove him nuts. Aidan could be doing _anything_ to her, and he wouldn't even know! And Seok-Young was practically crazed with worry. But if he confronted Mee-Yon about it at home, she would just get mad again, and she'd been avoiding him there, too, so he decided to go and confront Aidan. If he could find him… He knew his schedule a bit by now, so it shouldn't be too difficult to eventually track him down.

Seok-Young made his way to where Aidan's last class should have been; perhaps, he could search between there and his next one. But instead of finding the pop prince, he ran into the princess, almost literally. Sideswiping Aria just barely, Seok-Young apologized for not paying attention, and then he bowed to her. With a smile, she told him it was fine, seeming happy to see him. But before she could exchange any pleasantries with him, Seok-Young asked if she knew where her brother was.

"No," she replied.

"Have you seen my sister, then?"

"No," she replied again.

Seok-Young shut his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just can't seem to ever find her these days." _Either of them…_ Seok-Young gritted his teeth. _Where is your little hiding spot, Aidan?_ Seok-Young's 'alarm' suggested it was right under his nose… He glanced around suspiciously.

"They're probably together, but don't worry, Seok-Young; my brother wouldn't do anything to your sister. He's not like that."

Seok-Young sighed. "I hope you're right." And then the Yoon boy turned to her and asked, "So, when are you leaving?" Right away, Seok-Young realized how it came out, and he apologized. "I know I have a tendency to be blunt, and it comes across as rude. I'm sorry, but I heard you are going on a world tour. Is that true?"

Aria's long eyelashes lowered slightly. "Yes, it is."

"When?"

Aria took a deep breath. "We leave next Sunday."

"Next Sunday?!"

Aria nodded. "Aidan tried to postpone it, but we've already put it off long enough. Our manager is upset as it is. We do a farewell concert here next Saturday, and we leave on Sunday morning."

Seok-Young placed a hand to his head. "Does...Mee-Yon know?"

Aria thinned her lips. _Of course, he's thinking of the effect on Mee-Yon and not of me…_ "I don't know what he's told her. He's been quiet lately…"

Seok-Young was calm and quiet, perhaps off in his own world, but Aria decided to take the opportunity. "Yoon Seok-Young, there's something I wanted to-"

But he cut her off. "I'm sorry. I have to go find her!"

With a sigh, Aria watched Seok-Young take off running across campus.

* * *

 _Later that Day…_

When Eun-Jeong got home from school, she announced her presence and called out to see if anyone was home. When she heard or saw no one she wandered through the main foyer and toward the kitchen to get a snack. As she passed her father's office, she heard his voice through the crack in the door. Then she heard her mother's through the speakerphone, and then Uncle Ji Hoo's. She wasn't normally the type to eavesdrop on a conversation, but she was sucked in when she heard her baby brother's name. Byeong-Ho had been so sick since birth, and she knew her parents had been trying to find out what was wrong with him.

When she heard the words 'heart surgery,' her blood ran cold. She only listened for a few seconds longer, long enough to hear something about going to the United States, and then she ran out.

Feeling terrified, Eun-Jeong rushed down the hallway, and she stopped in Baby Byeong-Ho's nursery. Trembling, she went to his crib and looked down upon him. She felt the tears forming in her eyes at the sight of him. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. He was sleeping so soundly yet she could hear him wheezing and straining for breath. He was so small, she thought, and she watched his tiny chest rise and fall in a labored manner. At first, they'd thought his breathing difficulties stemmed from a cold and then asthma; she had no idea it was his heart...

"No!" she shook her head rapidly. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!" And then she lowered her voice so as not to wake him, "...You're too young to be sick like this, my dear sweet baby brother," she whispered. And then she reached down to touch his soft, pale cheek but immediately pulled back. She didn't want to wake him. He needed his sleep, to keep up his strength. "You're going to be OK, precious one. Appa and Eomma will make sure of it. Noona promises you're going to be OK," she sniffled.

But she couldn't really be sure of that.

Turning away, Eun-Jeong rushed ran out of the nursery, headed down the stairs, and flew out the door. And she ran all the way to the Yoon residence without slowing down once.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

After his last class, Seok-Young went straight home hoping Mee-Yon would be there. He got to her room, knocked on the door, and she answered. When he opened it, she was lying in her bed with her arms crossed. As soon as she saw him, she turned her head and asked for him to leave her alone.

"Mee Yon-ah, I'm sorry. _Please_ talk to me."

"Maybe later, Oppa, but not right now."

Seok-Young nodded sadly and began to leave, but before exiting, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-es," then she shook her head, " _No_ , I don't know!" she sniffled and turned her face from him and buried it in her pillow. Ignoring her request, Seok-Young came back inside; he went to the edge of her bed and sat on it.

Tentatively, he asked, "Did something happen...with Aidan?"

She lifted her head long enough to let him see her eyes, and she shook her head. That was a relief, mostly that it hadn't but also that she wasn't angry about the question. "He didn't do anything to me, but I don't want to talk about it," she said, burying her face again.

"We don't have to."

"O-kay," she muttered, her face still covered by the pillow.

"Do you...want me to go?" he asked.

Mee-Yon shook her head. She was facing away from him and curled up in a ball now, hugging her pillow.

"Okay," Seok-Young pressed his lips together and just sat there. After a moment, he glanced up at her shelf and noticed the ragged otter stuffed animal from Appa. He picked it up and touched it to her arm. She brushed it away. Then Seok-Young made a small squeaking sound while swimming the stuffed animal along her arm. Mee-Yon's head snapped in her brother's direction. "Was that supposed to be an otter?! That's not what an otter sounds like, babo! It sounds more like a mouse…," and Mee-Yon started laughing.

Seok-Young couldn't help but smile, even though she'd called him a babo. At least he seemed to have cheered her up a bit. "Well, how do I know what an otter sounds like? I'm not a marine biologist," Seok-Young joked in his dry way, and Mee-Yon started laughing harder. He tried a different sound.

"Now it sounds like a dinosaur!" Mee-Yon was laughing so hard that she was practically crying, but inevitably, her laughter did turn to tears. When that happened, she hid her face again. He placed a hand on her back and began to rub it lightly.

"I think...Aidan is leaving soon," Mee-Yon finally blubbered.

Seok-Young lowered his head slightly. Should he say something to confirm? "Did he tell you that?" Seok-Young decided to ask.

Mee-Yon rolled over and rose up on her knees. "Not exactly," she shook her head. "But I can tell."

Seok-Young nodded.

"You must be happy, Oppa…"

Her bitter words stung him a bit. "Why would you say that?"

"You don't like him."

"I don't dislike him. I just don't want him to hurt you."

Mee-Yon lowered her head in shame. "I know, I'm sorry."

"If I could fix this for you…"

"I know, Oppa."

There was a brief silence. Mee-Yon sniffled and wiped at her face. "I'm...sad, Oppa."

Seok-Young felt his chest tighten with those words. "I know, Little One. I'm so sorry."

Dropping her head, she nodded And after a brief hesitation, she crawled across the bed and threw her arms around her brother's neck.

Seok-Young wrapped his arms around her back while Mee-Yon held him tight and rested her chin on his shoulder. She started crying again full-force, finally managing to mutter, "What...should I...do, Oppa?"

With a sigh, Seok-Young held her tighter and whispered, "Just enjoy your time with him. I was wrong before, to say what I did…Oh, and you should talk to him before he goes, so you will know what his intentions are."

Mee-Yon nodded, causing her chin to dig further into his shoulder, and then she buried her head there and grew silent.

After she basically cried herself to sleep in Seok-Young's arms, he made her comfortable, lying her down on the bed, adjusting her pillow to ensure it wasn't smothering her, and then he tucked her in and left.

When Seok-Young stepped out of her bedroom and into the hall, he saw, at the top of the stars, another teary-eyed girl. This time, it was his girlfriend who apparently needed comforting.

When it rains, it pours...

He was shocked by the sudden appearance of Eun-Jeong, out of breath, and with a reddened face and teary eyes. "Eun-Jeong-ah, what's wrong?"

* * *

 _Several minutes ago…_

By the time Eun-Jeong arrived, her legs were ready to give out. It was not exactly close by, but she wasn't able to stop until she got there. Panting hard, she knocked on the door of the Yoon mansion. The housekeeper answered and greeted her, leading her in right away, for she knew who the So girl was. Eun-Jeong bowed to the staff member and asked for Seok-Young.

"The young master is upstairs, Miss," the housekeeper said, and Eun-Jeong bowed and thanked her. She half-ran up the stairs on her wobbly legs, clutching tight to the railing for support.

Just as she made it to the top, Seok-Young came out of Mee-Yon's bedroom. He stopped when he saw her and immediately asked what was wrong.

* * *

"O-ppa…Op-pa…" She stumbled toward him. Her legs buckled, but Seok-Young was quick to catch her.

"Eun-Jeong-ah, are you alright?" She nodded, but there were still tears in her eyes, so he guided her to his room and sat her on his bed. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Has something happened? Please tell me. What is it?"

"It's…it's Byeong-Ho-ah…," she whimpered, fighting back a few relentless tears.

"What's happened to Byeong-Ho?"

Eun-Jeong sniffled. "He's…he's sick…," she choked out, "…some-thing is wrong…w-with his heart…"

She was unable to get any more words out, but Seok-Young understood. "I'm sorry, Eun-Jeong-ah. My appa knows, right? He's helping?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I heard my appa and eomma talking to Uncle Ji Hoo about it. He says it's serious, and I think...Byeong-Ho-ah needs...s-surgery… Oh, Oppa…," she muttered, staring at him with large, sad eyes.

Understanding what she needed most right now, Seok-Young wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Slowly, she locked her arms around his thin waist and rested her head on his chest. And she began to sob. "...I heard something...that we might...have to go overseas," she blubbered. Briefly, Eun-Jeong wondered if this was the distance the fortune teller had spoken of. It did involve the ocean, after all… But then she felt like a horrible person for even worrying about such a thing at a time like this.

Seok-Young tightened his mouth and held his girlfriend closer. "It'll be okay," he soothed alternating between rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Whatever needs to be done...I know that your parents and my appa will make sure that Byeong-Ho gets the best treatment."

Eun-Jeong nodded against his chest, but she continued to cry. He allowed her to cry for a few minutes, and when he noticed it beginning to decrease, he pulled her back. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

* * *

Without a thought, Eun-Jeong nodded, so Seok-Young grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on. He took the keys to his motorcycle and led her down the stairs, keeping a hand around her waist for support. He took her to the garage and opened it, pulled out his motorcycle, and put his helmet on. Then he handed the extra one to her. He helped her with the strap and with getting on the bike. She was getting better at that, but she was a bit shaken. Finally, he hopped on in front of her and asked where she would like to go.

"Anywhere… Somewhere far…," she replied. Escaping far away with him sounded so good right now…

"OK. Hang on tight," he said, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Seok-Young drove off down the road and headed toward the countryside…

While they drove, Eun-Jeong hugged him tight around the waist as he'd told her to, and she rested her face against his jacket. The leather was cool against her cheek, but his back was warm. It was comforting. But inevitably, her thoughts drifted to Byeong-Ho—to his birth, playing with him, holding him… What if everything wasn't OK? What if nothing could be done? What if he didn't survive the surgery? She felt her tears beginning to slip again.

Seok-Young felt her body shudder against his and heard her release a small whimper, so he drove a bit further and pulled off to the side. She barely seemed to register that they had stopped, so he took one of her hands and put an arm around her waist to steady her while helping her off his bike.

"Where are we?" she asked. She hadn't even realized they'd left the city, and now she was staring at a large, beautiful lake with mountains off in the distance.

"Just outside the city," he responded. Since his family's place was on the outskirts, it didn't take long to get to a more rural setting. He took her by the hand and led her onto a bridge. They leaned against the railing and stared out.

After a few minutes passed, Eun-Jeong sighed. "...I knew he was sick, but I didn't know it was so serious. I'm scared, Oppa; I'm really scared…"

Seok-Young looked over at her. He watched her hair blow in the wind and studied the pensive expression on her face. Finally, he turned toward her, squaring her shoulders to where they were facing one another, and he looked down into her dark brown eyes which were still glazed over from crying. Her face was puffy, and her eyes were red, but she looked beautiful, nonetheless. "Eun-Jeong-ah…," he spoke her name in a soft whisper.

She still seemed so sad, and it was too much for him to bear.

"Eun-Jeong-ah…," he repeated, and then he did the only thing he could think to do at the moment. Leaning in, he brought his lips down to hers and softly kissed her.

At the instant their lips met, Eun-Jeong's eyes widened. It seemed like she hadn't felt his kiss in so long… He hadn't even attempted it since her father told him not to, but here he was now, kissing her...

His lips were as soft as she remembered, maybe even softer, and after a couple seconds, her eyelashes fluttered shut. As she gave in to his sweet kiss, he wrapped his arms around her, one around her back and the other around her waist, and he held her close to his body.

After what seemed like a lifetime, yet too short by contrast, they broke apart. He pulled her to his side, and she rested her head against his shoulder while they stared out at the sunset...

"We should probably go," Seok-Young commented after glancing up at the sky. The sun had gone down now, and they had a bit of a drive home. Not to mention, he had completely neglected to notify anyone that they were going somewhere.

"Do we have to go just yet?" Eun-Jeong asked, snuggling in closer. Seok Young glanced at his watch on the wrist of the arm he had around her. "Not yet. We can stay a little longer if you'd like."

He knew they should get home soon, or everyone would notice and worry, but he could give her a bit more time. She seemed so peaceful right now...

* * *

Yi Jeong had fallen asleep in his study. When he awoke at his desk, he was in an awkward position, and his head was throbbing. The So heir groaned and squeezed his neck when he felt the sudden twinge. Pushing aside the bottle of liquor, he glanced at the clock on his desk. 3 AM.

When Byeong-Ho started getting worse and undergoing testing, Yi Jeong had taken to drinking again… In the past, alcohol had been his go-to when he was stressed-out or depressed, and this was something Ga Eul had warned him about many years ago. Even though she never threatened it, he worried Ga Eul would leave him if he didn't stop, so he did his best to quit altogether. With his wife's help, he was able to break the terrible habit, but when his newborn son got sick, he fell back into it. It started as just a drink here or there, privately in his study.

Yi Jeong felt nearly as guilty about his illicit affair with the bottle as he would about one with a woman because he'd promised Ga Eul that he would never drink again. But after hearing about Byeong-Ho's condition earlier, Yi Jeong went to his study and had a drink.

Ji Hoo had called it-what was the name-Double-something...Double-Outlet Right Ventricle. Yi Jeong didn't know what the hell that was, but it sounded awful. Then Ji Hoo had explained the condition, and that it required surgery, and he was practically in shock. His two-month-year-old son needed open heart surgery?! Ji Hoo gave them some options, suggesting that the top specialist in this field was an American doctor at a hospital in Boston. Traveling to the United States… Well, if that's what needed to be done, then they would do it.

Yi Jeong knew that Ga Eul was also struggling with Byeong-Ho's illness, but she was far stronger, mentally, than him. She kept her positive attitude and continued to work and take care of the children like normal. But everything wasn't normal at all. Not only was their son sick, but the pregnancy had taken its toll on Ga Eul's body; he knew this, and so did she, yet she was trying to pretend like she wasn't still struggling with the aftereffects.

When he had asked Jun Pyo about how Alex was doing, he'd said that she had resumed normal activity shortly after and seemed like her old self－Jun Pyo put it in his own colorful way, of course. But the birth of their child had been more traumatic for mother and child than that of Jun Pyo's, and also, apparently, Alex was a superwoman. She seemed to share Jun Pyo's stubborn spirit, so nothing seemed to keep her down.

But even though Ga Eul's body was in a fragile state right now, she was so incredibly strong in other ways. The way she pushed through her body's limitations and her pain every single day, the way she continued to do only for her family, again and again, day after day, with no thought of her own welfare; it was all so remarkable to Yi Jeong.

And he was screwing it up by being weak…

It was then that the love of his life rushed into the potter's office, shouting that their daughter was missing!

First, Yi Jeong cringed at the ear-piercing quality that her only slightly raised voice had taken on when combined with his hangover. And then the fear overrode that. "What?! What are you talking about?"

Ga Eul's entire body was shaking. "Eun-Jeong is not in her bed!" And she started prattling nervously on, "I got home from my teacher's conference at 9 and went to check on Byeong-Ho. He was short of breath, so I gave him medicine. I almost called Ji Hoo, but his breathing got better. I was up half the night with him, and then I fell asleep. When I went in to check on the kids just now, Eun-Jeong wasn't there!"

"Okay, stay calm," Yi Jeong told his normally cool and collected wife.

When Ga Eul approached his desk, she saw the bottle and glared at her husband. The burning look in her eyes suggested they were going to have a long conversation later, but for now, she was set on finding her daughter, so she said nothing about that. "What are we going to do?" she asked instead.

Yi Jeong didn't often see Ga Eul acting so helpless, but she was a mother afraid for her child, and this type of situation would drive any person to act differently.

"Have you tried calling her?" Yi Jeong suggested the obvious since Ga Eul was obviously at a loss.

"Of course I have!"

"Alright, well," Yi Jeong rubbed at his temples. He was so afraid that he was finding it difficult to think, too. Plus, there was the terrible ringing in his head. "Okay, okay, let me think..." Where would a teenage girl be at 3 in the morning…? Ga Eul was going on and on about how she might be hurt or lying dead in a ditch somewhere, but he was worried about something else entirely. _Her boyfriend._ "Call Jan Di," Yi Jeong told his wife. "She's probably with Seok-Young." _I'm going to kill him!_

"Seok-Young! Y-you're right," Ga Eul nodded her head rapidly, "Yeah, she's probably just with Seok-Young...but...Seok-Young wouldn't keep her out this late. They probably got into an accident!"

"Calm down, Jagiya. We would've been notified if that happened. Just call Jan Di."

"Okay…," Ga Eul fumbled with her phone due to her shaky hands, but then her phone started to ring. Without evening looking, she answered, "Hello, hello, Eun-Jeong?!"

It was Jan Di on the other end, sounding equally panicked. She'd woken and also discovered that Seok-Young was not home.

Ga Eul covered the phone with one hand and whispered, "Seok-Young isn't home either," to her husband.

"I knew it," Yi Jeong grumbled. _That boy is so dead!_

"Oh, wait! Jan Di says she just got a message from Seok-young. Ga Eul sighed in relief and placed her hand over her chest. "Oh, thank God! They're alright. Seok-Young is bringing her home now."

"Where were they? What happened?!" Yi Jeong demanded.

"I don't know. Let's just wait until she gets here."

Before Ga Eul left the room, she fixed Yi Jeong with a withering stare, snatched the ¾ empty bottle of alcohol from off the desk, and stormed out.

* * *

The teen couple knew they were in huge trouble from the second they woke up on the bank of the lake at nearly 3 in the morning. They hadn't intended to fall asleep there, but they just got so comfortable lying in the grass in each other's arms and staring up at the stars.

The entire drive back Seok-Young was berating himself for his stupidity. He should have done so many things differently. First of all, he should have informed his mom or dad as to where they were going. He didn't even know, himself, at the time, but he could have told them _something_. Then he could have left a message when the sun began to go down, and finally, he should have just taken her home before they got too comfortable.

With an uneasy feeling in his stomach, Seok-Young took the turn into the So's driveway and pulled up to the estate. All lights seemed to be on inside the house, where he was sure a horrible fate awaited him. This was going to be _so_ much worse than when he first kissed her. Regardless, he should go inside and face the music with her, shouldn't he?

Seok-Young barely had the chance to stop the bike before Eun-Jeong hopped off, so quickly that he worried she might fall, and then she nearly ran inside with his helmet on. She realized it, came back, and took the helmet off and gave it to him.

"Eun-Jeong, I'll go in with you," Seok-Young offered.

"No, I think that's a bad idea, Oppa. My appa is going to be on the warpath, and I'm sure your parents are worried sick. You should just go home. You'll have enough explaining to do there."

"Okay. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Oppa. Actually, thank you," she smiled at him. "I really needed you tonight, and you were there for me."

He gave her a faint smile and nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said.

"Hopefully," she said with a forced smile. Chances were good that she would be grounded from everything but breathing as of tonight. She tossed him a quick thanks and waved before rushing to the door. Seok-Young let out a sigh as he watched her go into the house.

* * *

When Eun-Jeong stepped through the door, she was immediately greeted by her mother, who rushed to her and threw her arms around her, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Eomma, I'm so sorry! It was an accident. We just went for a drive, and then we stopped somewhere and...fell asleep. Glancing away, Eun-Jeong added, "Nothing happened."

Ga Eul pulled her daughter back to arms' length and looked her in the face. "I believe you. Now, please go speak with your appa. He's in his study."

Eun-Jeong poked out her lip slightly, not looking at all forward to the forthcoming meeting. Taking a deep breath, she garnered her courage, and slowly made her way to her father's study. She knocked lightly at his door and was bid to enter.

* * *

Yi Jeong looked up when she entered and then immediately back down at the sheet of paper on his desk. "Come in," he spoke as formally as if she was a business associate, not his 15-year-old daughter who had stayed out until the wee morning hours with her boyfriend. She shuffled forward a few steps. "All the way in," her father urged. She made it all the way to his desk, and he instructed her to have a seat. Swallowing hard, Eun-Jeong complied.

"You...wanted to see me, Appa?" she spoke timidly.

He finally looked up, and she could see that his eyes were red; his hair was disheveled, and there were bags under his eyes. "Where have you been?" Yi Jeong demanded in a low, cold tone. When he spoke, she also smelled the alcohol on his breath, and Eun-Jeong had to admit that she was a bit frightened of him right now, one of the few times she had ever been. She'd never seen her father seething this way, even after Seok-Young had kissed her, and he'd clearly been drinking, something else unfamiliar to her. She had only seen him have a drink one time. He avoided it, in fact.

Intertwining her fingers in front of her, she hugged one knee and replied in her strongest yet most respectful voice, "Appa, I just...went for a drive...with Seok-Young Oppa."

Yi Jeong sighed heavily. He was really trying to hold his temper and let her give her side of the story. "And you didn't think to tell anyone this?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I, uh…," she stammered as her eyes flitted back and forth.

Yi Jeong's chest began to heave, and he was quickly succumbing to his fear-driven anger. "Well? Well, what?!" he raised his voice, "You don't tell anyone where you are going, and then you stroll in at 3:45 AM! Explain yourself, young lady!" His last words came out as a shout; he stood and slammed his hand down on the desk.

Eun-Jeong flinched. "I'm...I'm sorry, Appa," she shuddered a bit, "I...can explain…"

Her appa was leaning over the desk slightly now, and it was intimidating. "Did he do anything? Did he touch you?"

Eun-Jeong's nose wrinkled up at the horrible insinuation, "NO!" she shouted back.

Yi Jeong sighed a bit in relief over that, but then he grew firm again. "Well, you can see how I might think that…"

"Nothing happened! We fell asleep, that's all!"

Yi Jeong exhaled sharply, "Well, you know you're grounded, right? You won't be seeing Seok-Young or using your phone anytime soon, that's for sure."

Eun-Jeong lowered her head and nodded, expecting as much.

"Do you know how worried I was, how worried your mother was?! We very nearly had an army out looking for you! Your eomma has not been well, and she doesn't need this stress!"

Her chest began to heave uncontrollably, and tears trickled down Eun-Jeong's face. "I know...I know… I'm so sorry, Appa!"

"That's not good enough! How could you be so thoughtless? Your mother and I have enough on our minds with your brother being sick without having to worry about our daughter running off, too!"

She was crying hard now. "I know; I know all about Byeong-Ho-ah, Appa!" she shouted.

Yi Jeong ceased his tirade long enough for her to get more than a few words out.

Squeezing her hands together in her lap, Eun-Jeong continued, "I...overheard you talking about Byeong-Ho's condition… I got so upset that I ran off without leaving a note. I was...so sad, and I needed some...comfort...so, I went to Seok-Young… That's all it was. I'm sorry we stayed out too late. We didn't mean to; it was an accident, but nothing happened!"

Yi Jeong's lips parted, and he practically fell back into his chair. Placing a hand to his forehead, he got eerily quiet, "I see. ...So, you heard all about it?"

"Yes," she sniffled and wiped at her tears, trying to will her breathing to return to normal.

Her father covered his face with his hand and began massaging his temple.

Tentatively, she asked, "A-ppa…is Byeong-Ho…going to be OK?"

Yi Jeong dropped his hand and looked her straight in her still saturated eyes. He was clearly fighting back tears of his own. "Yes, he's going to be fine."

His words sounded confident, but somehow, his eyes gave him away. And Eun-Jeong could tell that her father was not so sure of that statement. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, go to bed, Eun-Jeong-ah. I'm tired. We can talk more tomorrow." He covered his face with his hand again as she stood.

"A-ppa…?" She cautiously made her way around the side of his desk.

"What?" he muttered without moving his hand away from his face.

"Are...you okay?"

He nodded.

"Appa…?"

"What?" This time, he looked up at her.

"Are you...mad at me?"

Yi Jeong looked up at her from his chair and slowly shook his head.

"Okay…," she turned to leave, but she didn't get far at all.

She gasped when she felt her father grasp her small wrist, and before she knew it he had stood and captured her in his arms. Eun-Jeong stiffened from the shock of her father's forceful hug, but then she gave in to it. Wrapping her arms delicately around his waist, she embraced him.

When Ga Eul came in, her husband and daughter were hugging and crying a bit. A soft smile crossed her lips; she walked over and put her arms around the both of them, and they welcomed her into a three-person hug.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Ji Hoo had called Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, asking them to bring Byeong-Ho in, and after a thorough checkup, the experienced doctor was feeling concerned. While a nurse watched Byeong-Ho, Ji Hoo took the Sos aside. "I think Byeong-Ho needs to have surgery right away. I don't think it should be delayed, and I think a flight would be difficult on Byeong-Ho in his condition."

Yi Jeong was holding Ga Eul by the shoulders. Her face was completely red, and her eyes were moist; she was clearly trying not to cry.

"What about you? You can do it, right, Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong immediately asked. Ji Hoo and Jan Di were the only two doctors he truly trusted, after all.

"I'm not a pediatric surgeon," Ji Hoo replied, "And I'd prefer that someone who is a specialist in that area do it, as I'm sure you would."

"Who here, or at another hospital in Seoul, can do it?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ji Hoo thought for a moment. "There is someone here who can do it. Dr. Yu is a promising pediatric cardiology specialist and surgeon, so I believe she would be the best choice."

"Dr. Yu? Really?" Yi Jeong squinted, "But she's so young. There has to be someone better."

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Despite her age, she's very capable. I've been overseeing her work, and she knows Byeong-Ho's case well…"

Yi Jeong's breathing accelerated slightly, and he cut Ji Hoo off, "Ji Hoo, I don't give a damn how good you think she is or what promise you see in her! She's too young and inexperienced! She's in her twenties for crying out loud; I don't want a _child_ operating on my baby!"

Ga Eul tried to calm her fuming husband while Ji Hoo stood silent for several seconds.

"Yi Jeong-ah, do you think I would recommend her if I didn't think she was the best for the job? She's the only one for the job, in fact, at least here in Korea. I've called around and looked into some other doctors, but none have quite her knowledge of this procedure or her success rate. I could do some more calling, but this is what my instinct is telling me to do. You could travel to the United States, but I don't think it's prudent, and this needs to be done right away. You can't delay this decision."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul exchanged a look, and Ga Eul nodded to him. Turning back to Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong asked, "When can she do it?"

"I'll talk to her now and prep an OR for tomorrow morning at 6 AM."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Thank you, Ji Hoo. And...I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it. I would be the same way, and you know I love Byeong-Ho very much."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Oh, and I want you in there...in the OR, to assist or oversee or whatever."

"Of course," Ji Hoo agreed. "Oh, and I'd like to keep Byeong-Ho here overnight so that we can monitor his vitals prior to the surgery." Ji Hoo said, and he instructed the nurse to prepare a private room for Byeong-Ho in the pediatric wing. "Please relax and wait for me. I'll speak with Dr. Yu and get your paperwork and instructions. Just try to keep as much of his routine the same as you can," and Ji Hoo turned to Ga Eul, "but no breastfeeding four hours before surgery." She nodded.

It was then that Jan Di came running down the hall. She'd gotten the page from Ji Hoo but hadn't been able to get there until now. Jan Di stopped before them, clutching her stomach and catching her breath. Ji Hoo placed a hand on her back. "You didn't need to run, my love."

Once Jan Di could speak, she stood and asked to be filled in, and Ji Hoo did so.

"I'd like to have some things for Byeong-Ho if he's staying overnight," Ga Eul said after the exchange of information.

"I'm off now, so why don't you stay here, Ga Eul-ah, and I'll go and get them for you," Jan Di offered.

"Thank you so much. Well, he'll want his blankie...the one with the dinosaurs on it and his stuffed alligator...and...oh, what else…?" Ga Eul placed a hand to her head, trying to think.

"Don't worry, Ga Eul-ah. Just go and relax and be with Byeong-Ho. I'll bring some things for him, and if you two think of anything in the meantime, just text me."

"Thank you," Ga Eul said, and Yi Jeong nodded.

Jan Di kissed Ji Hoo, hugged Ga Eul, and Yi Jeong a reassuring smile. "I'll be back."

* * *

After taking care of the Sos, Ji Hoo paged Dr. Yu and met her in his office to discuss the surgery. She was willing, but he needed to be sure of his choice. He knew that Dr. Yu looked up to him, and she was an honest person, almost brutally so; he was sure she would tell him the truth, so he would ask her directly. "Can you do this? Do you have any hesitation about this at all?"

She paused.

"If you do, then you need to tell me. Don't let pride get in the way of saying so because this man has been my best friend since longer than you've been alive, and it's his child, so if you don't think you can do it, then you better tell me now."

"I can do this," the young doctor insisted without further hesitation. Upon studying her face, she seemed completely confident.

Ji Hoo's face remained serious as could be. "Alright, then prepare to operate at 6 AM tomorrow. I'm putting a lot of faith in you, so don't let me down."

He dismissed her, and she bowed, but as she turned to leave, suddenly she spun back around. "I would never let you down, Dr. Yoon."

. . .

Ji Hoo had to admit that he was surprised by her fervent words, but somehow, it gave him greater hope in her. "Good."

Dr. Yu turned to leave again, but Ji Hoo called her back. "Oh, I'm planning to assist you tomorrow in surgery per the father's request, and since I don't normally perform surgery on infants I'd like to practice this evening. You're welcome to join me, if you so choose, and share your expertise."

Dr. Yu looked stunned but responded right away, "Yes, I'd like to."

* * *

After spending three hours practicing the procedure with Dr. Yu, Ji Hoo made it home. Feeling exhausted, he found his way to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed next to Jan Di without even removing his clothes.

Waking up when he came in, "What were you doing all evening?" Jan Di asked.

"Suturing grape skin," Ji Hoo replied in a muffled voice, as his face was currently buried in his pillow.

"You're joking."

He rolled over to face her. "No, I was practicing the procedure for tomorrow with Dr. Yu. She actually has a good method. She says that since infants have such small and fragile organs that it's advisable to practice on grapes to get the feel for it."

"Wow, that's...interesting. How did it go?"

"It went well. I feel more confident now," he replied.

"Good."

"But I never want to see a grape ever again."

"Mm, I'll bet," and Jan Di paused a moment before asking, "So, what did you do with the leftover grapes?"

Ji Hoo just laughed.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to respond to such a situation. I hope you didn't just throw them out."

Ji Hoo smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife's lips. "You certainly haven't changed, my otter." Jan Di smiled.

Ji Hoo placed a hand behind his neck and stared up at the ceiling. "Jan Di-ah...am I doing the right thing...operating on Baby Byeong-Ho with Dr. Yu?"

She looked over at her pensive-looking husband. It was odd to see him so uncertain, but it was Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's baby, after all.

"There are doctors in the US who have done this more than she has…," he continued, "but I just worry about them transporting Byeong-Ho. Time is of the essence here, and I don't know how well he'd handle a flight in his state."

Jan Di looked deep into her husband's dark eyes. "I think it sounds like you're doing what has to be done, so why do you question yourself? I believe in you, and if you believe in her, then…"

"Well, she assured me she could do it, and I know how capable she is. She's very determined, even a little like you, Jan Di-ah, but only in that one way. In other ways, she's completely different from you. In other ways, I suppose she's more like _me_...at least the person I used to be or would have been...before you. She's methodical, formal, almost cold. She doesn't interact much with others, but she is great at her job."

Touching his arm, Jan Di simply said, "I trust your instincts, Ji Hoo-ah...And you'll be with her, so nothing will go wrong."

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. "I know you are trying to be positive and reassuring, my love, but something _could_ very well go wrong. It's risky, and Dr. Yu...well, I am putting a lot of trust in her abilities."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I don't know if you really believe in me that much or you are just really good at comforting me." But Ji Hoo wasn't fully comforted...

"Well, it's like you told me long ago, for some things you need faith to see, right?"

Ji Hoo smiled and kissed her forehead. "Right."

"Well, now that you've practiced, it's late, and I think you should change and come back to bed immediately. You need your sleep."

"Yes, dear," Ji Hoo smiled and did as he was told, but when he lay back in bed with the lights off, he struggled to fall asleep.

"Ji Hoo-ah, you need to get some sleep so you can operate in the morning," Jan Di reminded when she noticed that he was still wide awake.

"I know, but the more I worry the more I can't sleep..."

Jan Di didn't say a word but simply placed a hand on Ji Hoo's cheek. Then she moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him down, to where he was resting his head against her chest. "Just close your eyes and let your mind go blank," she said.

Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around Jan Di and closed his eyes. He focused on the steady beating of her heart, which had always been like a lullaby to him. It was working, and after several minutes, he let his mind empty.

"I love you," he whispered as he drifted off.

"I love you, too," she replied.

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, Seok Young, the mini firefighter, was putting out some fires this chapter, huh? But he also showcased his mom's infamous temper again. Well, sorry for the cliffie, but if you are really worried about Byeong-Ho then you can review or PM me, and I may be able to be enticed to give you a spoiler._

 _ **BEWARE THE TEASER BOMB!**_

Teaser: Byeong-Ho's surgery. Aidan expresses his desire to take Mee-Yon with him on tour. Thoughts on Ji Hoo's answer? Haha. The pop twins give the Yoon siblings something to remember them by and perform their farewell concert. Mee-Yon is feeling depressed. Will she receive comfort from an unlikely source? And in hopes of cheering his daughter up and having some quality family time, Ji Hoo finally takes the family on vacation! (I'm so eager for this! How about all of you?) Will it just be the Yoons enjoying the beautiful foreign land?


	17. Sea Foam and Other Halves Part I

_**A/N:**_ _As always, I am sorry for the long delay between updates. I love this story, but I do think it takes longer for me to update this one because of all the characters and ideas I have for it, which often leads to longer chapters than most of my other stories. Anyway, thanks for your patience!_

 _So, there's definitely some fluff in this chapter, and well, I think this is really funny...I have this friend who I send snippets of my chapters to, and she calls me the Fluff Master, so I will often ask her 'Is it TOO fluffy?' And she will tell me yes or no; she keeps me in check, haha. Thanks, chingu! And then I have another friend, who told me, regarding one of my other stories, that there's NOT too much fluff and that there needs to be more_ _ **KISSING**_ _! Lol. And I told her, don't worry, there will be...there will be plenty of romance to come, but you just have to wait for the build-up. Trust me, it's better this way, I told her. She was chipper about it and said ok, that she'd wait._

 _What do you all think? Is there such a thing as too much fluff with these characters? Haha! And regarding the kissing, I try to put in more than just kissing, like hugs and touches and you know, sappy words and emotions. I consider that fluff, too I like that stuff, but that might just be me. ;)_

 _Moving on, I wanted to point out that I did make a little mistake, so I changed the name of Jun Pyo's baby (if anyone notices). I originally gave him the same name as Alex's wicked ex's evil father (say that three times fast) who tried to kill them, so yeah, oops! Don't think they would name their kid that, so I changed it, haha. Eh, I'm only human! ;)_

 _I also wanted to share a piece of news with all of you‒I just completed the National Novel Writing Month contest challenge! The challenge was to complete a 50,000-word novel in one month. I have attempted this a few years in the past and didn't make it, but this time I did it! It was a good challenge and a push for me to complete one of my novels, so I'm excited about it. The next step will be to edit it, and then I'll attempt for publication or perhaps enter it into another writing contest._

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **good reader:** Thank you for your continued interest, and I apologize (once again) for the long delay. Well, this chapter you will find out about the surgery, but as far as Mee-Yon's plight, well, that will be ongoing... I'm flattered that it feels so real for you. Thank you so much!

 **Mimi:** Lo siento, me esta tomando tanto tiempo, pero planeo terminar.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the original Boys Over Flowers characters._

 _Thanks for your attention, and now, onto it… This ended up being a monstrous chapter, so I split it up. I'll try to put the next part out tomorrow or the next day when I finish my edits. And yeah, the fluff may have gotten a bit out of control… I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:** Sea-Foam and Other Halves Part I

 _The Next Morning…_

It was 5:45 AM when Ji Hoo dressed for surgery and scrubbed in on Byeong Ho's Double-Outlet Right Ventricle procedure. Clothed in a green gown, cap, mask, and gloves, he stepped into the OR and took his place at the operating table across from Dr. Yu. Another surgeon and a pediatric anesthesiologist would be assisting them, as well as two OR nurses.

Ji Hoo glanced around the operating room almost nostalgically. He'd been in this place thousands of times, but he hadn't been performing surgery much during the past few years due to his relatively new role as Director. And he almost never operated on infants. He'd only made the exception because it was Yi Jeong who had requested it.

Every surgery was important to Ji Hoo, and he always strove to give the highest quality care, but this operation brought an extra layer of urgency, due to _who_ the patient was. The fortunate thing was that Yoon Ji Hoo performed exceedingly well under pressure. It seemed that as the stakes rose so did Ji Hoo's perfectionism. He wasn't being arrogant in thinking this about himself, but he'd noticed an even higher level of quality in his work in those high-pressure situations, as had others. He'd even heard one person comment that in those circumstances it was as if he went outside of his body and became an entirely different surgeon, more machine than man. Ji Hoo didn't know about _that_ , but in such cases, he did become stubborn, relentless, even, and he refused to let any obstacle overcome him and his team. Like Jan Di. His wife was like that, too, only _all_ the time, in everything she did.

Yes, this surgery was completely different from the others because it wasn't just any infant on Ji Hoo's table but So Byeong Ho. And he wasn't just any patient; he was the son of one of his best friends. Therefore, Ji Hoo was taking every possible precaution to make sure the surgery was a success. He'd studied the procedure meticulously and had practiced with Dr. Yu on grapes until his hands practically bled, but that was not enough… Although Dr. Yu was confident, Ji Hoo was taking no chances, so to be certain it would go smoothly, he had contacted a specialist from Boston Children's Hospital, who would be guiding them via video chat during the procedure.

For Ji Hoo, failure was not an option here. As if the commander of an important mission, he was determined to guide his team to success, and should problems arise‒like any good commander‒he would calmly lay out the options, and they would handle the situation without panicking.

But he _had_ panicked before, sixteen years ago…

That situation had been totally different, though. At the time, he wasn't the one in charge; he was just the terrified husband and soon-to-be father… And he was much younger and perhaps _weaker,_ then... But that was what love did to a person‒it made them strong and weak all at once. Although, Ji Hoo was positive that Jan Di and his love for her empowered him more than anything.

Ji Hoo couldn't deny that this situation made him emotional inside, too, because blood or not, Byeong Ho was family. F4 was, always had been, and always would be Ji Hoo's family, and now Byeong Ho was a part of that. And Ji Hoo thought of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul out there waiting…Yi Jeong was probably pacing the halls, and Ga Eul might be seated, trying to occupy herself with whatever motherly duties she could complete at the hospital via her phone and planner so as not to neglect the other children, but all the while, she would have her baby on her mind.

The fear of a parent whose child is sick or hurt is very real; Ji Hoo knew this well, and he, again, thought of his own scary moments as a father and a husband…

Suddenly, Ji Hoo was back in the past, reliving that day he first became a father…

He could see Seok Young being born...he could see him being pulled out of Jan Di by the shoulders; he could see his head and that familiar patch of hair, and he could hear his first cries. He could also see Jan Di, exhausted and sweaty yet looking beautiful and with pure bliss written upon her pale face. And he could _feel_ the immense joy in his heart, followed almost immediately by desperation and despair when Jan Di started to hemorrhage…

In Ji Hoo's mind, there were only two things a man could never recover from‒the loss of his wife and the loss of his child. Either scenario would be devastating, but he had nearly lost both in one fell swoop. Yes, they'd lost their first child, and although they would always remember and cherish that child, it had been so early in the pregnancy that he and Jan Di's grief had eventually subsided. But what if he had lost Jan Di in childbirth, or what if they'd lost Seok Young only hours before he was born after 'getting to know him' all those months during the pregnancy? Thinking back on it now, a violent shudder actually shook Ji Hoo. He still didn't know if he could've gone on if that happened, and he had been powerless to stop it.

 _If not for Dr. Jang…_

That day, Ji Hoo had learned‒or rather been forced–to put the life of his loved ones in the hands of another. This made him recall a conversation with Yi Jeong prior to the operation...

* * *

" _I believe in your abilities, Ji Hoo, and if you say this doctor is good, then I believe that, too. It's just...hard," Yi Jeong said._

" _I understand. It would be hard for any parent."_

 _Yi Jeong ran a hand through his dark hair. "Yes… It's just so hard to trust someone enough to operate on my child...even you, Ji Hoo. I've known you almost my entire life, and you're the best doctor I know; I trust you implicitly...you even saved my wife and child not long ago, and I owe you everything for that. Yet, here I am, putting my son in your hands again. I know I shouldn't falter; I know I shouldn't feel this way because it's you, and if it was going to be anyone, it had to be you…but still, to let someone do that to my son…"_

* * *

Ji Hoo had known what Yi Jeong was referring to‒the concept of cutting his son open and messing around inside his small body, the idea of touching his tiny, vulnerable heart. And Ji Hoo wondered how he would feel if it were Seok Young or Mee-Yon on his table right now. Could he cut them open and stick his hands inside? Could he do what it took to save them? He would if he had to, or at least he'd like to think so. Although he desperately hoped that day would never come, he hoped he would have the presence of mind to do what it took, and he hoped he could do that now.

Ji Hoo recalled the rest of that conversation with his good friend…

* * *

" _It's only natural for a father to worry about his child." Ji Hoo stuck his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "It's a true test of faith to put the life of a loved one in the hands of another, but it is necessary sometimes."_

He'd said that to Yi Jeong, thinking specifically of the time when he'd had to put Jan Di in Dr. Jang's hands. It served to remind him of how terrified he'd been that day, but sometimes in life, it is important to remember those defining moments that make you the person you are.

" _I don't know if I trust anyone enough. Even if I was a great doctor, I don't think I would trust even myself to do it." Yi Jeong sighed heavily._

 _. . ._

" _How do you do it, Ji Hoo-ah?"_ Yi Jeong's earlier words rang in Ji Hoo's head as he prepared to operate.

" _What?" Ji Hoo asked._

" _Take the lives of others in your hands? I don't think I could do it."_

" _Well, I suppose I go in with confidence and also humility, knowing that all is not within my control. I always do my very best, and I believe in my own abilities and in medicine, but sometimes I have to rely on something greater than that. Sometimes matters are out of our hands, and we have to have faith...faith in someone or something else, faith in what we don't know or can't see."_

Surprisingly, that seemed to appease Yi Jeong at the time, or at least he pretended that it did…

* * *

Presently, Ji Hoo looked down at the tiny infant lying helpless on his table under the bright lights with an endotracheal tube down his throat. Byeong Ho was quite small for his age, which was not surprising due to his condition, and the defect had also given him a bluish tint to his skin due to reduced blood flow to the pulmonary artery.

Ji Hoo had instructed the pediatric anesthesiologist to very carefully monitor the amount and effect of the general anesthesia, so he was closely eyeing the baby's heart rate, breathing rate, blood pressure, and oxygen rate on the monitor. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo's eyes roamed over Byeong Ho as he began to drift off; he looked between the monitor and Byeong Ho, and then he placed a finger on his nephew's tiny wrist to keep track of his pulse manually.

"It's almost time," Ji Hoo said. The anesthesiologist nodded.

A crowd of doctors had gathered in the gallery to observe the surgery, for several reasons. For one, this was a relatively rare condition, and two, Director Yoon was performing the procedure. Yoon Ji Hoo was practically a legend at the hospital but wasn't in surgery much these days due to his bureaucratic responsibilities, so some were taking the opportunity to learn something, and others were just curious to watch him in action.

Before beginning, Ji Hoo glanced up at the observation gallery and noticed that, in addition to the crowd, Jan Di was looking down on him, and as always, that encouraged him. His ever loving wife continued to be his greatest supporter and the singular person who could put his mind at ease better than anyone. Despite how sappy it might seem, he still felt that she gave him strength and courage; she challenged him in her own loving way and pushed him beyond his limitations.

After a clear look to Jan Di and the exchange of a tender smile, Ji Hoo addressed his surgical team, his voice being projected into the gallery for the spectators to hear. "Some of you may never have seen this before, but the patient's aorta and pulmonary artery are both connected to the right ventricle, a condition known as Double-Outlet Right Ventricle. The issue here is obviously that the right ventricle is circulating oxygen-poor blood throughout the body, so our task will be to connect the aorta to the left ventricle."

As she was the pediatric cardiologist and head on Byeong Ho's case, Ji Hoo then turned it over to Dr. Yu. "Based upon the echocardiogram and CT, Dr. Yoon and I have decided to perform an intraventricular tunnel repair, which will involve creating a tunnel to connect the left ventricle to the aorta. We'll then place a patch in the heart to direct blood flow to the aorta."

Ji Hoo nodded to Dr. Yu. "We should also see a small hole in the septum that we'll need to repair," he inserted, for everyone's benefit. "It's called a ventricular septal defect and often occurs with this condition."

Dr. Yu nodded to him. "Yes, Doctor."

Ji Hoo turned to the group again. He'd gotten into the habit of giving his team a short pep talk (of sorts) prior to surgery after filling them in on the technical details. He'd learned this from Jan Di, actually, who liked to do that with her colleagues. The thought made Ji Hoo smile‒after all these years Jan Di was still teaching him and exposing him to new things.

Ji Hoo's speeches were more succinct than Jan Di's but still sincere. He would always remind the team that there was a human life in their hands, that it was someone's wife or husband; someone's child, sister or brother, and he would instruct them to remain focused and do great work. "One last thing," Ji Hoo added, "this surgery is of great personal importance to me, so please do your absolute best work. Let's begin." He bowed his head to the group, and they bowed back, chiming, "Yes, Director," in unison.

Ji Hoo looked up once more at Jan Di in the gallery and then back down at Byeong Ho. And he made a silent promise to his nephew. _You'll be just fine, Byeong Ho-ah. Uncle Ji Hoo will take care of you and make it so that you can feel better and breathe easily._ Ji Hoo shut his eyes briefly and found his 'zone.' He opened them again and held his hand out to the OR nurse at his side. "Scalpel."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were in the family waiting room. It was nicer, more comfortable, and more private than the regular waiting room. As Ji Hoo had predicted, Yi Jeong could not keep still and was pacing around the room. Ga Eul was just staring out into space, but when she noticed her husband's unrest she called out to him.

Yi Jeong snapped his head toward her. "What is it, Jagiya?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "Nothing. Just...why don't you sit down, Yi Jeong-ah."

Yi Jeong sighed. "I can't. I'm going crazy already, and it's barely begun. I need to do something."

"Everything will be fine," she promised him‒and herself. "But if you want to do something, could you…?"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before he made his way over and knelt down in front of her. "Yes, anything. What do you need?" he urged, taking her hands.

"Well, could you bring me a cup of tea?" Mainly, she wanted to give him something to do, but she also hoped it would calm her own nerves.

"Of course." Yi Jeong kissed the soft skin of his wife's forehead and stood, and he left the room.

Once Yi Jeong was gone, Ga Eul released a heavy sigh. She was nervous, and Yi Jeong's antsiness wasn't making it any easier. She didn't want to show her husband how worried she truly was, though, because he'd only fret over her. But she knew that giving him a task, even the smallest of ones would make him feel useful.

Yi Jeong returned moments later with a paper cup. He handed it his wife, who took the warm cup between her hands and held it there. And Yi Jeong slumped into the green vinyl chair beside her. After a few minutes of silence, Ga Eul noticed that her husband was watching her, so she blew on the tea, brought it to her lips, and took a sip. "It's really good," she said, assuring him he'd done a fine job. And then she grew silent again.

"What are you thinking about, Jagiya?" Yi Jeong asked after a time. He knew it was surely about their son, but he didn't know the specifics.

"I was just thinking…" She sighed. "Well, I know Ji Hoo will do his very best for our son, and I believe Byeong Ho will be alright, but Yi Jeong, sometimes I wonder what kind of life our little boy will have..."

Yi Jeong nodded sullenly. He'd wanted Ji Hoo to be honest with them, and he always was, so Ji Hoo had informed them that the surgery was not highly risky and would likely be successful but that Byeong Ho may require further treatment, even additional surgery in the future.

Ga Eul was thinking about that, too. "It doesn't seem fair, does it? I want him to be able to run and play like other boys without getting out of breath or nearly passing out, but will he be able to do that? And he may even need surgery again in a few short years, right? Is this what Byeong Ho's life will be like, in and out of the hospital?"

Yi Jeong put an arm around his wife, and she settled her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jagiya. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Byeong Ho has as normal and happy a childhood as possible."

Ga Eul smiled at this; she closed her eyes and continued resting her head on her husband's strong, supportive shoulder. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Yi Jeong-ah."

* * *

Because of the surgery, the Sos had given their children the option of going to school or not. Eun Jeong had decided to miss and go to the hospital while her siblings had gone to school. She didn't really have much going on that day and would only be distracted if she went to school. Besides, she was not so studious as Yeong Hui, and Jae Jin had a test in the morning but would be coming after.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had also allowed Mee-Yon and Seok Young to miss in order to support Eun Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, and Uncle Yi Jeong at the hospital, though Seok Young had a rehearsal later in the afternoon. He only planned to go if everything was fine with Byeong Ho and Eun Jeong, though.

* * *

Jan Di had brought the kids in earlier that morning, around 5:30, and when they passed by the nurses' station, they were all greeted brightly by the head nurse, an overly friend middle-aged woman who was close with Jan Di. Dressed in her lab coat, Jan Di greeted her nurse friend, who vibrantly greeted back with a 'Good morning, Dr. Geum! Good morning, kids!'

Seok Young was still half-asleep yet surprisingly awake due to the situation, and Mee-Yon was no morning person either, but she'd managed to muster some extra energy in order to be there for her best friend. Both children bowed politely to the ahjumma.

"Ahh, Mee-Yon is getting so beautiful!" the nurse exclaimed, to which Mee-Yon gave her a smile and another bow. Mee-Yon was always surprised to hear such things because she didn't think of herself as a beautiful girl. She thought herself average-looking at best. She didn't wear makeup, aside from the occasional lip gloss, clear or with a hint of color. What was the point of that, anyway? She was always swimming, and makeup would just get messed up in the water. She also knew she wasn't so thin, but she wasn't fat, either. She was lean and athletic, and that wasn't just what she said to make herself feel better. Because she was always swimming or running, she was nearly pure muscle, but that was not a physique often considered beautiful for a girl, at least not at her age.

Jan Di smiled and thanked the woman for the compliment.

"And she's so tall! She's growing like a weed," the nurse went on. Mee-Yon didn't think of herself as very tall, either, though she had recently sprouted up and was taller than her mom now. She was beginning to develop more, too, which she was kind of thankful for. She had been beginning to think she was going to be one of those really late bloomers and worried that girls might start whispering about her.

Jan Di smiled at the 'weed' comment. "Yes, she is. It's because her dad is tall," she replied.

And then the nurse took a good look at Seok Young, and her jaw practically dropped. "Seok Young is so handsome! Wau, he's like a living statue…," she said in awe. "He's really a mini Dr. Yoon, isn't he?"

Seok Young glanced shyly downward and kicked at some invisible dirt on the floor. He always got embarrassed when women said things like that about him.

Jan Di laughed a bit and put an arm around each of her taller children. "Thank you. And yes, he is. In more than looks." She grinned up at Seok Young, and he gave his mother a little smile back.

* * *

It was just past 6:15 AM, and Mee-Yon and Seok Young had found Eun Jeong and were with her in the waiting room. Seok Young was standing a few feet away, watching as his sister tried to cheer her best friend up. Mee-Yon was a little wired on her first cup of coffee _ever_ , so she was speaking more rapidly than usual, telling Eun Jeong she had nothing to worry about, that it was her appa in there and that he was the greatest surgeon who ever lived.

Seok Young smiled faintly at his sister's enthusiasm and her complete and utter faith in their father. Yes, their father was very good at his job, but he wasn't infallible. In a way, Seok Young felt bad for his father. Everyone always looked to Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo when something, anything medical arose as if he was some miracle worker. But he wasn't; he was a man. Smart and talented, yes, but he was just a man, and he could fail. It was just like how everyone expected Seok Young's music to be perfect, always.

But Seok Young wasn't perfect, and neither was his father. Mistakes could happen, circumstances could sometimes be out of his control; he could fail…

And Seok Young recalled how his appa had failed Ha Joon all those years ago… The situation wasn't really within his control, but the fact of the matter was that his adoptive brother's father had died at _his_ father's hands. Maybe that was why Appa had ended up adopting Ha Joon, though he would never say that out loud. Ha Joon didn't seem to hold any of it against Appa, though; he was a mature and forgiving person, and Seok Young had always thought them to be close. Perhaps it was because they'd both lost their parents, and that connected them in a way most could not understand…

Getting back to the situation at hand, Seok Young considered how things could go wrong _now_. There could be complications, or maybe it was just _his time_ , though it seemed entirely too early for a baby to go. Still, Byeong Ho _might_ die in surgery, and Seok Young had no idea how he would console his girlfriend if that happened. How would he even look her in the eye if it was **his** father who couldn't save her little brother? And to think that only months ago, Appa had brought Aunt Ga Eul back from the brink of death…

 _Poor, Appa. He never gets a break. He must be feeling so much pressure right now…_

Seok Young sighed, blowing his red bangs out of his face in the process. Maybe he was worrying too much. As she had in the past, Mee Yon-ah would probably call him a worrywort‒a term she'd picked up from a movie or something, so he decided to think positively like Mee-Yon was doing. He wouldn't think about worst-case scenario, and he would just be there for Eun Jeong.

The Yoon boy looked back at the two most important girls in his life (aside from his mom), and he saw that they both had their hands clasped and were now saying a prayer for Byeong Ho. When Mee-Yon noticed that he wasn't doing it, she came over and gave her brother a shake, encouraging him to say a prayer with them. Seok Young usually wasn't the type to do so, but he agreed and closed his eyes and said a silent one.

Afterward, he walked over and sat beside Eun Jeong, who was now in between him and Mee-Yon, and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Eun Jeong smiled up appreciatively at him and turned her gaze across the room. Seconds later, the Sos entered the waiting room, and Eun Jeong got up and went to be with her parents. Seok Young stiffened a bit at their entrance. He stood and walked over to a nearby corner, putting some distance between him and Uncle Yi Jeong.

It wasn't that he was afraid, exactly, but he thought it best to give his uncle some time and space because of the current situation and the previous incident. It was the first time Seok Young had seen him since the incident, and Uncle Yi Jeong didn't even look at him. The teen assumed that his uncle was either too mad or was just focused on Byeong Ho right now. The latter, yes, that was probably it. As bad as it sounded, Seok Young thought it fortunate‒for him‒that Uncle Yi Jeong was so preoccupied, and surely in no mood to kill him for keeping his daughter out all night. Not that he was glad this was happening… In fact, he felt really bad right now‒and helpless, too. The Sos looked so anguished, even though all were trying to be strong, and he just wished he could do something for his girlfriend.

As for Seok Young, his parents hadn't been at all pleased with him for staying out all night with Eun Jeong… When he got home that night, he could tell that they'd been very worried, especially Eomma, who had been the one to discover he was missing. She'd sent him a couple frantic text messages before he responded, but apparently, Appa had calmed her down some by the time he got home. He did, however, get a lecture about it, as he expected.

* * *

 _After explaining the situation, his appa sighed and said, "I understand that it was an accident, but you need to be more cautious next time, Seok Young. Do you have any idea how much you worried not only us but Eun Jeong's parents, as well?"_

" _Yes! I thought something terrible had happened to you!" his eomma chimed in. "Like, maybe you had an accident, or someone kidnapped you, or you were lying in a ditch somewhere...I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" she exclaimed._

 _Seok Young was glad Appa had calmed her down some, and he knew that this was indeed calm for his eomma in such a situation, even though it was the first…_

 _Appa put a hand on her shoulder, which calmed her a bit more. "And not to mention…," she began._

 _His appa nodded, seeming to know what she meant by that special connection they had. And since she was getting worked up all over again, Appa took over for her. "Not to mention, do you understand how it can be perceived when a teenage boy and girl stay out all night?"_

" _But we didn't do anything! I'd never…!" Seok Young protested with his words and hands. But he lowered his head immediately when he realized he'd raised his voice to his father. "Mianhada, Appa."_

 _Appa spoke calmly, "It's alright, and we believe you, but it just...looked a certain way."_

 _Keeping his eyes lowered, Seok Young nodded._

" _Just be more mindful next time," his eomma joined in. "Always make sure your phone is charged, and that curfew is not just a suggestion; it's the rule. I know, I know...," Eomma waved her hands in the air before Seok Young could even think about saying anything. "You fell asleep… Well, don't get so comfortable that you might fall asleep next time. I know you and your father and your sleeping habits, so don't give me that 'I'm just resting my eyes' garbage..."_

 _Eomma was off on a tangent now, and Seok Young watched Appa stifle a grin. Right away, Appa put on a stone face, and they both listened carefully._

 _Eomma finally finished her rant. "Anyway, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Arasso?!"_

 _Seok Young nodded his head. "Yes, Eomma."_

 _But Eomma didn't seem quite ready to let it go, and he heard her sniffle. "If...if anything ever happened to you, Seoky, I'd…" He saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes._

" _Eommaaa…," he whined, "Eomma, please don't cry." He fought back tears of his own; he really couldn't stand it when Eomma cried._

 _Appa had been rubbing Eomma's shoulders, but now he took a step back and held out his hand as if to say 'Go, hug your eomma.' So, Seok Young did. He took a step forward and held out his arms. "Eomma, I'm so…" He couldn't finish his sentence because Eomma stepped forward and crashed into his chest. He wrapped his arms fully around her, and she held him tightly while they embraced. "I'm really sorry, Eomma," he said. She finally pulled back from him and wiped away her tears. She nodded and placed a hand on his face._

 _Appa was smiling from behind them. "Why don't you go to bed now, Seok Young."_

 _Seok Young nodded, bowed to each of them and went to his room. He didn't know if he'd end up being punished or not, though it didn't seem like it._

* * *

His parents hadn't said anything more about it since then, but they'd had other things on their mind, namely Byeong Ho's surgery. Eun Jeong's parents had been likewise preoccupied, but she told him about her conversation with her father, and Seok Young was relieved that they'd managed to make amends and that Eun Jeong didn't seem to be in too much trouble, either. They'd gotten off easy, for sure, but he didn't plan on being so careless and running that risk again.

Leaning against the far wall of the waiting room now, Seok Young folded his arms and pretended to sleep. He'd been known to do this and it was early, so everyone would believe it and not bother him, but he was actually watching the entire time, ready to jump in if Eun Jeong needed him for anything. Right now, Uncle Yi Jeong was focused on his wife and daughter, but he surely knew that he was there. Seok Young assumed he was just tolerating his presence for the time being...

* * *

As for the other members of F4, they all led busy lives, but they'd all planned to stop in at the hospital as soon as they could. Woo Bin and Ji Hye showed up next, at ten to 7. Woo Bin had taken an early meeting and canceled the rest of his day, so he could be there as long as they wanted him to be. The Mafia Prince and construction chaebol went to his best friend's (Yi Jeong) side immediately, and his wife went to Ga Eul's. And Woo Bin talked with Yi Jeong while Ji Hye gave Ga Eul a hug and urged her to sit. The women sat together and talked while the men stood nearby, doing the same.

. . .

Jun Pyo showed up next, around 7:30 AM. He was dressed in a black, designer suit, but he had Jun young strapped to his front in a giraffe print baby carrier and had a matching diaper bag slung over his arm. Jun Pyo's arms were through a pair of brown and white patched straps, and the four-month-old was inside, nestled against his father's chest, wearing an attached hat with giraffe ears and ossicones on his head.

This seemed to briefly lighten the tense mood, even earning a grin from Yi Jeong when Woo Bin commented, "Giraffe print, nice look," to Jun Pyo and pointed to the baby carrier strapped to his front.

"Aish, I didn't pick it out! Alex thought it was cute…," Jun Pyo muttered. He lowered his voice so as not to wake his sleeping baby. "Anyway, It's better than carrying him around," he spoke in a harsh whisper. "At least my hands are free if I need to make a call."

"True," Woo Bin remarked. After all, he'd been in a similar position before, having a baby carrier strapped to him, but not out in public and not such a...cutesy one. He was actually a bit surprised Alex had picked it out because she wasn't usually so feminine. Maybe Jun Pyo had actually been the one and was just covering… Woo Bin smirked at his own thought but then turned his attention to what Jun Pyo was saying.

The Shinwha president was mainly complaining about his wife and how she had dared to go to work and leave him with the baby after giving the maids the day off. "She didn't think she would need them today, but then she got a call and suddenly had to go to the office." Jun Pyo groaned. "That woman is a workaholic."

"Look who's talking...you're not much better!" Woo Bin clapped Jun Pyo on the back.

"Yeah! Did she assume I had nothing else to do today?!"

Woo Bin smirked, finding it funny, considering Jun Pyo used to avoid work and just do whatever he wanted. He'd really grown up and thrown himself into Shinwha completely since his mother's retirement, and with Alex, the company had expanded even more.

Now, Jun Pyo and Alex were considering working with the thriving JK Group and had been making arrangements for that. They'd heard Jae Kyung was a force to be reckoned with, but Jun Pyo knew how to deal with that monkey ex-fiancee of his. Wistfully, Jun Pyo wondered if she'd changed at all… Shaking off his curiosity, he went over to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. He greeted them and asked if there was any word.

"Not yet," Yi Jeong said.

"Well, what the hell is taking Ji Hoo so long?" He grumbled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Yi Jeong's expression remained somber, and Ga Eul forced a smile.

"It'll be fine." Jun Pyo sighed. "It's Ji Hoo, right." He said it as if there should be no doubt there and they were all fools for questioning his best friend's skills. "I'd bet good money he pulls this off." No, Jun Pyo was not worried a bit.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded and smiled a bit at Jun Pyo's level of trust in their mutual friend. Then Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul and placed a hand on her arm.

"You're right, Jun Pyo Sunbae, thank you," she said.

"Sunbae, Sunbae, why still the sunbae, Ga Eul?" Jun Pyo complained.

"Yeah, Ga Eul-ah, we've all been friends forever, and we're not in school anymore," Woo Bin added.

Ga Eul's cheeks tinted pink. She supposed she should move on to a less formal way of speaking to her good friends of nearly twenty years. She was honestly shocked they hadn't said something about it sooner. "You're right, Jun Pyo-ah, Woo Bin-ah." She gave them an affectionate smile.

* * *

When the adults took a break from talking, Mee-Yon went over to see little Jun Young. "Ooo, he looks so cute in that, Uncle Jun Pyo," she quietly squealed so as not to wake him.

Jun Pyo smirked down at his niece. Just then, his phone started to ring loudly, waking Jun Young and causing him to cry. Jun Pyo groaned. "Ahh…" He turned to Mee-Yon. "Yoon Mee-Yon, can you watch him for a few minutes?"

"Um, I…" But before Mee-Yon knew it, her uncle was unhooking the carrier and sliding the straps off himself and putting it over her arms. He went around the back of her and fastened the carrier on.

Standing before her once more, he said, "I need to take this call. I won't be long, though."

"But, Uncle Jun Pyo, I've never...I don't know if…"

Jun Pyo couldn't help but grin at the look on Mee Yon's face. She had that cute, dumbfounded look that reminded him so much of Jan Di. Although she shared some of his best friend's facial features, her mannerisms, personality, and the eyes...were purely her mother. "You'll be fine," he assured. "Everything you need is in the bag, diapers, bottles, etc." He set the diaper bag at her feet. "I won't be long, and Jun Seo will be here soon. He can help. Thanks!" Before she could say anything else, Jun Pyo walked out of the room, picking up his phone and barking loudly into it as he did.

Mee-Yon stood there with her little cousin strapped to her front, staring at the empty doorway for nearly a minute after her uncle left. And she let out a gust of breath. She had no experience whatsoever babysitting, but she decided to rise to the challenge. At least if she got into trouble, she had her best friend and brother there to consult with, though she wanted to do it all on her own. "You can do this, Yoon Mee-Yon, hwaiting!" she told herself, pumping a fighting fist. Then she looked down at Jun Young. "Please take care of me, Jun Young-ah!" She giggled. "And I'll take care of you, too. I promise."

. . .

An hour later, Jun Pyo was still nowhere to be seen, and neither Jun Seo nor Ju Mi had arrived yet. Jun Young was still awake, but Mee-Yon was getting the hang of taking care of him. She'd managed to get him to stop crying by feeding him a bottle of milk; she'd even burped him, and she was feeling pretty proud of herself. Now, she had his hood off and was sitting in a chair in the waiting room making silly faces at him in order to get him to smile. Mee-Yon closed her eyes, poked her cheeks out, and made a sputtering noise through her lips. She opened her eyes wide and made the sound again, and Jun Young laughed. She beamed down at him. "You laughed, Jun Young-ah, good job!"

"Hey, everyone…," Mee-Yon began to call out, but when she looked around the room, no one seemed to be there. Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul had gone off somewhere, and Seok Young and Eun Jeong had gone, too. They probably wanted to have a moment alone.

Mee-Yon sighed. "Well, at least _I_ got to hear you laugh," she told baby Jun Young. "I wonder if you ever did that before."

Ten minutes later, Jun Pyo was back for Jun Young. He told her she did a good job and then whipped a handful of won out to try and give to her for her trouble, but she politely refused. "You're just like your eomma, Duckling," he said. And then he got another call and asked her to watch his son again. She agreed.

Eun Jeong and Seok Young returned shortly after, and Eun Jeong offered to help her, but Mee-Yon was treating this like a challenge, which she wanted to do all on her own. Besides, Eun Jeong was stressed, and she surely wanted time alone with Seok Young, so Mee-Yon would oblige.

* * *

The Yoon girl decided to go for a walk with Jun Young in order to give the two lovebirds some space, so she stepped out of the room and started walking down the hall. She waved vibrantly to the nurses at the nurses' station and stopped to let them coo over the Goo baby. After a few minutes, she continued walking, wishing good morning and bowing to all the doctors and patients who passed her in the hall. Most of the staff knew her, but the patients were mainly confused by the random, friendly teenager walking the halls with a baby.

As Mee-Yon passed the elevator, it opened, and Jun Seo came strolling off in his uniform with his backpack slung over one shoulder. She tightened her jaw and waltzed up to him, asking, "Where have _you_ been, Slacker?"

"Slacker?!" Jun Seo barked, annoyed at how she'd pounced on him the second he walked in. Although, she did look nice today… He shook the thought off and noticed that she'd already taken off walking without him. He pursued her. When he caught up, he grabbed her by the crook of the arm, turning her around.

"Yah," she complained.

"Why did you call me a slacker?" he demanded, staring down at her.

Mee-Yon looked up at him with those big, caramel eyes of hers. "Because I've been watching your baby brother for over an hour while Uncle Jun Pyo took calls, and you were supposed to be here. Where have you been?"

Jun Seo scowled. "Who said I was supposed to be here?"

"Your appa." She took in his attire. "Did you go to school?" she asked, though she knew the answer must be yes since he was in his uniform. At first, she'd assumed he just slept in or something.

"Yeah, babo, I did. Can't you tell?" Mee-Yon opened her mouth to retort but then closed it and just glared at him. "And _you're_ the slacker! Not all of us get to skip like you." He sneered.

"I'm not skipping. It's a family emergency, so I got permission. And I figured since your dad owns the school that it would be no problem for you to miss. Besides, Uncle Jun Pyo said you were coming."

They started walking together.

"Well, my appa and eomma did say I could miss today, but I had to go in early and make up a test first."

"A make-up test? Ooo, did you flunk?" She stared up at Jun Seo with wide eyes.

"No! I...was sick."

Mee Yon's pink mouth made a little 'O,' and he suspected that she didn't believe him.

"I was!" He stopped to fume for a moment.

"Alright, I believe you." Mee-Yon shrugged and looked down at Jun Young. "Anyway, I didn't really mind watching Jun Young-ah. He's really cute." She stroked the back of his head.

"Sure, he is. He's _my_ brother, after all." Mee-Yon looked at Jun Seo as he pointed at his chest. And she laughed; she just couldn't help it.

Jun Seo's eyes flashed from beneath the single curl that hung over his forehead. "What?!"

"Nothing…" Mee-Yon covered her mouth to keep from laughing, and he moved in closer.

He stared down menacingly at her, or at least, he was trying to, but that only made Mee-Yon laugh harder. "Stop laughing," he hissed.

"I'm...I'm...sorry, b-but...but that was funny." Mee-Yon got herself together and looked up at a still seething Jun Seo. "You know, your baby brother does have a much nicer disposition than you," she teased, making Jun Seo even angrier.

He wasn't sure why, but her laughing at him had really annoyed him, and her teasing made it even worse. "Yah, give me my brother back!" he demanded, dropping his backpack and holding his arms out.

"What?"

"Give him to me!"

Mee-Yon sighed. "Fine." She carefully unstrapped the infant and held him out to her junior. Jun Seo took Jun Young in his arms. Mee-Yon moved to put the carrier on him, but he got flustered. "I got it!" he exclaimed, not knowing what to do with this feeling that came over him whenever Mee-Yon got too close or touched him in some way.

"Okay, but be careful. Support his head." Mee-Yon held her arms out in case Jun Seo lost his hold on Jun Young.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Noona?" he demanded as he slipped the straps over his arms, backward, putting Jun Young on his back like a backpack.

Mee-Yon folded her arms and watched. "The other way," she commented.

His mistake embarrassed him, so to hide it, Jun Seo glared at her. "Don't you think I know how to handle my own brother?" He brought Jun Young around to his front, slipped on the carrier and fumbled with the back buckle.

Mee-Yon sighed. "Let me help," she said.

Jun Seo tightened his mouth but let her this time. And he tried to ignore the shiver he felt when her fingertips lightly brushed the middle of his back. Mee-Yon had long fingers with short stubby nails, which were never painted, he recalled. Jun Seo swallowed out of her sight while she focused on snapping the two buckles into place.

"There," she said, coming around to face him again, "Now you won't drop him."

Jun Seo scoffed. "Like I'd drop him… Come on, Jun Young-ah, let's get away from this annoying girl!"

"Annoying?!" Jun Seo smirked, and Mee-Yon slapped her hands against the side of her jeans in defeat.

Jun Seo started to walk away, and Mee-Yon picked up his backpack for him. "You forgot this," she said, beginning to chase him down the hall. He walked faster to keep some distance between them, grinning at the fact that she was following, but he didn't make it far before catching a whiff of an awful smell. Practically gagging, he stopped. By now, Mee-Yon was standing right behind him; he turned around to look at her. "What's that smell?"

"Don't look at me." Mee-Yon placed her hands on her hips. And then she caught wind of it, too, and her classic Grecian nose wrinkled up. "Um, I think your brother needs a diaper change."

Jun Seo's mouth dropped open, and Mee-Yon walked off, amidst Jun Seo's protests. He followed her to the waiting room where she'd left the diaper bag. She grabbed it and brought it over to him. "Here you go." She slung the bag over his shoulder. "Good luck, Goo Jun Seo."

Mee-Yon patted Jun Seo on the back, turned away from him, and began walking away.

"Noona! Where are you going?" he cried out.

Fighting back a grin, Mee-Yon kept on walking.

"Noona, wait!" he called in desperation.

She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder. "What?" she asked casually.

Jun Seo approached her in a hurry. He'd already taken the baby carrier off and was now holding his brother out like a bomb needing deactivation.

Mee-Yon quirked a brow. "What? Don't tell me you need help. I thought you could handle your brother."

"I can, but...well, you're a girl..."

"Yeah, so?" Mee-Yon folded her arms and squinted over at him. "Are you saying only girls can change diapers?"

"Yes."

Mee-Yon narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "Bye, Jun Seo. Have fun." She spun around and began to walk off, but Jun Seo shouted to her. "Wait!" When she looked back, he had a desperate expression on his face. "I didn't mean that."

She slowly approached him. "Do you admit you need my help?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Please help me!"

Taking pity on him, Mee-Yon relieved Jun Seo of his adorable yet stinky burden. "Alright, but you owe me one."

She didn't really need a favor and wasn't even sure what she'd ask of him, but she couldn't resist making Jun Seo pay a little for all the times he'd tortured her in the past.

"Fine, whatever you want!"

Mee-Yon smiled in satisfaction. "I'm going to hold you to that." And she decided that she'd have to think of something really good…

* * *

As for the rest of the F4 kids, they were as busy as their parents, and most had gone to school today, in order to keep up with their studies and lessons and clubs, but most had managed to get away for a bit and at least drop by the hospital. All had special drivers, so it was not difficult for them to come and go whenever they wanted. And some brought their schoolwork while others were on their phones as they waited at the hospital.

. . .

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since the surgery began, so everyone was getting anxious. Currently, Mee-Yon sat, slouched in her chair, in the waiting room. Jun Seo was across the room, seated in another row of chairs, also on his phone, and the others were around somewhere, but she didn't know where they'd gone to at the moment. Mee-Yon had exchanged a couple of texts with Aidan, and now she was playing a game on her phone to keep herself occupied while she waited. She glanced up after finishing a round of the game to see a tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Aidan Sunbae!" Mee-Yon sat straight. "You came…," she said, pleasantly surprised. Aidan knew about the surgery and that she'd be there, but she'd thought he would be far too busy to come. And why would he want to spend his time hanging around a hospital?

Aidan smiled a little and walked over to her. "Did you hear anything yet?" he asked with a serious face and concern in his tone.

"Not yet," Mee-Yon told him.

Aidan sat down next to Mee-Yon, and she smiled shyly at him. "It was nice of you to come," she said. He smiled back at her. "So, what have you been doing?" she asked.

"I just finished rehearsing, so I thought I would come to check in...and see you."

Mee Yon's smile grew wider.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"Well, I've been up to my elbows in poop, actually." Mee-Yon immediately heard the words that had come flying out of her mouth, and she cringed.

"Excuse me? Did I misunderstand? Did you say _poop_?"

Mee-Yon looked down sheepishly. That was not very ladylike of her at all, was it? _Great, Yoon Mee-Yon, that's really something you want to say to the guy you like!_

"Uhh, yeah…" She repeated the word, this time in English. _Oh good, you want to be absolutely sure he understood you this time, babo!_ "Um, well, you see, my uncle's baby needed a diaper change, and I was watching him and Jun Seo was afraid to do it."

"Ah." Aidan nodded. "That was nice of you." He smiled and gave her hair a ruffle.

"But don't worry, I washed my hands! I swear I did!"

Aidan chuckled. "I'm sure you did. You're so funny, Yoon Mee-Yon." He ruffled her hair playfully again, and her cheeks warmed.

Meanwhile, Jun Seo had been listening in on the conversation, and he came storming over. "I was not afraid!" he exclaimed. Mee-Yon simply put a finger to her lips. "Shh, this is a hospital."

Jun Seo rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, but only slightly. "Yeah, well, if you don't want me to be loud, stop making stuff up about me."

Mee-Yon sighed, unsure why Jun Seo had so much animosity lately. Sure, he had a temper on him, and he'd always run his mouth off without thinking, but he wasn't usually so...angry-sounding. She looked to Aidan, who looked up at Jun Seo from his seated position. "You know, have you ever thought about just talking nicely to Mee-Yon?" he asked.

Mee Yon's lips parted in surprise, even though it was a natural question to ask after witnessing even just a few of their interactions. She smiled a bit to herself, appreciating how Aidan was standing up for her, even though it was only Jun Seo, and she could easily handle him. Still, no one had ever done that for her except her oppa, and it was much different having a guy she _liked_...defend her. And it wasn't the first time either...he'd defended her in front of Jung Ho, too.

She glanced between Aidan and Jun Seo. Aidan had a calm but serious expression on his face, and Jun Seo was glaring at him.

Jun Seo was trying really hard to hold his temper, but he seemed to be losing the battle. Didn't this punk know that this was how he and Mee-Yon had talked to each other ever since they were little? And where did he get off talking to him like that? He had just barged into their lives a few weeks ago, and all of a sudden, he thought he knew them? He thought he knew _her_?! Too irritated by Aidan to think of a good comeback or even face him right now, Jun Seo quietly turned and walked out of the room, despite Mee-Yon calling to him.

Once Jun Seo was gone, Aidan turned back to Mee-Yon. He gave her a playful smile, and she suspected he was a little bit satisfied that he'd gotten rid of Jun Seo. She smirked at him but had to admit that she was glad they were alone now, too.

Mee-Yon was enjoying their quiet moment, just looking into each other's eyes, and wondering if–kind of wishing‒he would be bold enough to try and kiss her when Aidan got a really serious look on his face. "Mee-Yon, there's something I need to tell you."

Mee-Yon could instantly feel a knot instantly forming in her stomach. Garnering her courage, she asked, "What is it?"

"Well, Aria and I…," he took a deep breath, "will be going on a world tour soon."

"Oh." She nodded sullenly, knowing what that meant. And she put on a smile. "That's great!" she exclaimed in an overly bubbly tone that she hoped didn't sound as fake as it was.

Aidan looked down at his hands. "It is…," he nodded slowly, "but as you know, that means we'll be leaving…" He looked up at her again.

Mee-Yon pressed her lips together. This was the thing she'd been afraid to hear him say but that she knew was undoubtedly coming. "...When?" she barely squeaked out.

Aidan sighed. "After our concert at Shinwha."

"But...that's this Saturday…"

"Yeah…"

"How long will you be…? Are you…" She was afraid to ask, but she needed to know, "coming back?"

"...I'm not sure."

Mee Yon's chest hurt, badly, as if it was being pierced with sharp spikes over and over again. It hurt so bad she almost wondered if something was physically wrong with her. She took a deep, calming breath and stared at her shoes.

The two remained silent for several minutes, both unsure what to say until finally, Aidan broke the silence. "Come with me," he mumbled.

"What?" Mee Yon's eyes shot to his. What did he mean by that? Did he know what he was even saying? Was he serious _?_ As she stared into his cool blue orbs, he certainly seemed serious. _His eyes, they're so mesmerizing...it's so easy to get lost in them…_ Her head started to get fuzzy, so she glanced away.

"Yes!" He clapped his hands together, his excitement growing at this obviously spontaneous idea. "You could come with me, on tour. It'll be fun!" Aidan talked about it as if it was a day at the beach rather than a huge life change. "You could go to all my shows, and we could hang out together in between. We could travel the world, see new places together…"

It all sounded nice, amazing, really, but… Mee-Yon gave him a sad little smile. "Aidan Sunbae," she cut him off, "It sounds so great, and I'm really flattered, but...I can't."

His face fell a little, but he didn't seem deterred. "If it's your parents you're worried about, we could talk to them…maybe I could talk to your dad, and..."

Mee-Yon gave a sardonic little laugh. "You're really going to ask my appa if you can take me on tour with you?" She glanced away, thinning her lips. "You have so much courage, Sunbae..." It wasn't like her father was a scary man, not at all, but he was very protective of her, and he had some scary friends…

"What? I talked to him about you before, and he seems like a reasonable man."

Mee-Yon grinned a bit. "Oh, he's reasonable, but that doesn't mean he'll let me go." _In fact, I know exactly what he'll say…_ Mee-Yon looked to the ceiling, picturing the scene in her head‒the look on her father's face, his calm yet concerned words.

"He let us go out on a date," Aidan said.

"I know, but...this is totally different, Sunbae." _Besides, he only said we could go on the_ _ **one**_ _date…and he didn't even want to agree to that..._

"It won't be for very long, maybe a month or two at most."

"A month or two?" Mee-Yon shook her head. "No, I'm sure my parents won't let me go for that long. What about school?"

"That can be taken care of. I have a great tutor, and there would be adults around all the time, my manager and the women who do my hair and stage makeup, and they are all really great. And there's Aria, of course."

Mee-Yon forced a smile. Aidan's twin sister didn't seem that fond of her, but she didn't want to say that. And it was sweet that Aidan was considering all the ways to make her comfortable so she could go.

"Maybe Seok Young could even come along if that would make it better. That might make your parents more likely to agree."

"Maybe…" Mee-Yon muttered, but she wasn't wholly convinced. In fact, she knew it was an incredibly long shot that her parents would send off both their children for that long. Yes, Seok Young had gone to the academy for two years, but they could visit him, and that was for his education. Besides, even if her parents agreed, Seok Young would never want to be away from Eun Jeong for that long. She sighed and fidgeted with her hands. _Please Aidan, just stop getting my hopes up about this…_

It jolted her when she felt his hand covering hers. "I'm sorry if I'm forcing this idea on you…"

"You're not."

"It...doesn't seem like you want to go…"

"It's not that…" Actually, Mee-Yon wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She wanted to be with Aidan as much as she could be, but she would also hate being away from her family and friends for so long. The idea of having to choose was a nightmare, but she didn't think she was even going to get the choice.

When she said nothing, Aidan took her hand in his. "It's just that...I'm not ready for this to end yet…" He interlaced their fingers.

Mee-Yon felt her cheeks heat up again at the gesture and at his words. It brought joy yet immense sadness to her heart. "Me either, but…" _We knew all along that it had to_ …

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

Mee-Yon stared down at their interlocked fingers and smiled a bit; she gave a squeeze back and nodded. And with a sigh, she rested her head against his shoulder.

Another silence passed.

"...Mee Yon-ah?"

"Mm?" she muttered distractedly. Being here with him now, she was slipping into that dream world again. She knew they had so few moments like this left, and she only hoped no one would happen along and ruin the moment.

"I've been thinking a lot, about you...and me…," Aidan continued, "...and I don't know quite how to say what I feel or if I even should, but…" With a little sigh, he seemed to give up on speech and instead, stuck his hand in his pocket, reaching for something inside.

Mee-Yon took her head off his shoulder and watched him. She could feel her heart speeding up as he dug something out...

Aidan came up with it and clutched whatever it was tightly within his fist and held it out to her. He turned his hand over and slowly uncurled his fingers, and Mee-Yon looked down at the palm of his hand. Resting inside were two silver chains with a half a heart pendant hanging from each. One was black and the other was silver with two crystals on each side; they seemed to form a kind of yin & yang, and each pendant had the words 'I love you' on them.

"Aidan Sunbae…"

He broke them apart and presented her with the silver one. "I know this isn't the best time to offer this to you, but...I didn't know when I'd get another chance, and…well, you can wear half, and I'll wear the other half...that way we can always be connected, and when we see it we'll think of each other." He paused. "I, uh, understand if you don't want to accept this…"

Mee Yon's eyes moistened as she looked at the dangling trinket. "I do! I want to accept it," she cut him off, nodding her head vibrantly.

Aidan smiled at her enthusiasm and let her take the silver necklace from his fingers. She was looking at it closely and clearly, trying not to cry. He was pleased that it made her so happy.

He'd actually been afraid she wouldn't want to take it at all because not only had they not known each other for very long, but he had just told her he was leaving… Man, did he have terrible timing or what? He knew that this was quick, but he also knew how he felt. Yes, he fell in love hard and fast. It had only happened once before, but it had been in a similar way then…

After what happened with _that person_ , Aidan had been afraid to fall again, but with Yoon Mee-Yon, it was swift, and he couldn't help it. It was because Mee-Yon was just so... _her._ She wasn't perfect; she knew it, and she didn't try to be. She never pretended to be someone she wasn't, either. With her, what you saw was what you got‒raw, natural, beautiful‒and he loved that about her. That, in and of itself, made her perfect to Aidan.

"Let me put it on you," he said. She let him take the necklace from her fingers and turned around.

Mee-Yon swallowed, and she tried to cease the trembling that happened when she felt his fingers brush against the skin of her neck.

 _Does this mean we are a couple now? Is this some kind of promise?_ she wondered. It seemed like it, and she could hardly believe what was happening. Although she was incredibly sad that he would be leaving, this made her feel like, no matter what, they would be together. Mee-Yon stared down at the pendant, willing away the tears that threatened to fall before facing him again.

"Thank you, Aidan Sunbae," she told him after he finished. He nodded. "Can I…?" she began. Knowing what she meant, he handed her his portion of the necklace and turned around.

In her nervousness, Mee-Yon fumbled with the clasp, but she managed to get it off. As she wrapped the necklace around him, she worked to control her breathing and fought the urge to hug him hard around the neck. She began to fasten the clasp, taking her time while breathing in his scent and memorizing the curve of his neck and the shade of his hair, and she even noticed he had a small brown dot of a mole below his right ear. She finally clasped the necklace and smiled.

Aidan looked over at her. "Thank you," he whispered as he leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. She nodded against him.

And then he turned to look out ahead, giving her heart the chance to slow and letting her feel at ease enough to rest her head against his shoulder. They found each other's hands again and simply sat there in peaceful silence.

* * *

A few moments later, Jun Seo returned to the waiting room. He lingered outside the door when he noticed Aidan and Mee-Yon sitting together, looking very cozy, and the annoyance burned within him again, just after he'd finished walking it off. Why did this guy get on his nerves so bad?! He watched the two of them sitting there... Mee-Yon had her head on Aidan's shoulder, and he was looking down at her while they held hands...how disgusting!

The Goo boy sharply exhaled at his own bad luck. Why did he always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?! And he wondered if and how he should break this up… Perhaps he should go and get his hyung. Where the hell was Seok Young anyway, and why was he letting _this_ go on? If he knew, he would definitely put a stop to it! But Jun Seo didn't really need Seok Young to break it up. He could just walk in, himself, and Noona would get embarrassed and immediately take her head off his shoulder and drop his hand. But then he would need something good to say…

Jun Seo was seriously beginning to question his sanity. When did he start feeling this way, anyway? He searched his mind… He'd always thought Noona was one of the few girls he could stand to be around, even if he gave her a hard time, and in the last year or so‒after all those annoying little changes started happening to him‒he'd decided that she was kind of... _pretty_ , in her own way. But thinking hard on it, it was the night of the dance, when he'd rescued her from that jerk… That was the night when he really started looking at her... _differently_.

He hated feeling this way, absolutely despised it! Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were before? Maybe it would have been better if he wasn't there that night of the dance… _No_ , then that jerk would have taken advantage of her. Oh, Yoon Mee-Yon could hold her own, but he might have kissed her or gotten a feel in before she beat him down. And Jun Seo couldn't stand that thought.

 _What's the use? I saved her from one jerk only to have another one kiss her anyway_ … He supposed the difference was that she actually wanted _this jerk_ to kiss her. Suddenly, he felt really crappy.

Jun Seo took a last look at the two of them before deciding not to bother them _this time_ , and hanging his head, he walked away. He felt stupid about it, but maybe he _should_ talk to his appa about how he'd been feeling lately… It couldn't be much worse than that talk his parents gave him around the time those changes started happening… Appa did okay with the body stuff, but when they got to the s-e-x part, his appa got kind of embarrassed. But Eomma had just smacked him in the arm and told him to get over it and grow up. It was pretty funny, actually. That part made the whole thing more entertaining.

. . .

* * *

Byeong Ho's surgery was taking longer than expected, and it was closing in on 9 AM. Nearly three hours now...and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were both going stir-crazy. Yi Jeong was sure he'd walked the entire length of the hospital floor at least 10 times, and Ga Eul had spent a lot of time off in her head. Currently, Ga Eul was resting against her husband's shoulder, fighting the urge to text Jan Di and ask how everything was going, since she was in the gallery. Yi Jeong had suggested this an hour ago, but Ga Eul didn't want to bother her friend. Ji Hoo and his team were doing their work, and they should just trust in him.

When Eun Jeong and Seok Young returned from getting something to eat in the cafeteria, Ga Eul decided to kill some time by having a talk with her daughter. She knew the staying out all night was an accident, but maybe this would be a good time to have a mother-daughter talk and determine how things were going in the relationship. So, she asked Eun Jeong to go for a little walk with her, but before leaving, she whispered in her husband's ear, warning him to be nice to Seok Young while they were gone. With a sigh, he agreed, and Ga Eul and Eun Jeong walked out.

Eun Jeong shot a last look to her boyfriend before leaving the room, hoping he'd be okay alone with her appa and praying it wasn't the last time she saw him alive… Apparently sensing her worry, Seok Young gave her a warm, reassuring smile, though she could tell he was a little concerned, too.

* * *

Once they'd gone, Seok Young garnered his courage and went to take a seat beside his uncle. Neither said anything for nearly five minutes and though Seok Young usually didn't mind silence, this one was eating him alive, so he decided to speak. "Unce Yi Jeong…," he began.

Yi Jeong was leaning forward a bit in his seat and staring at the ground now. "Yes?" he asked.

"Mianhada."

Yi Jeong leaned back in his chair and slowly looked over at Seok Young. He didn't say anything and let Seok Young go on.

"Maybe this isn't the time to be saying this...I know you have a lot on your mind, but I wanted you to know that I really didn't mean to keep Eun Jeong out all night."

Yi Jeong looked away, saying nothing.

"Even though it wasn't on purpose, I know I really messed up, and I'll take full responsibility for it. It won't happen again; I'll make sure." Seok Young lowered his caramel eyes a bit.

Yi Jeong remained silent; he leaned forward again and rubbed his hands together.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, I hope you know I'd never do anything to hurt Eun Jeong. I really care about her." Seok Young glanced over at Yi Jeong, and he looked, too, meeting his nephew's eyes. "I respect her, too," Seok Young went on, "And you. Both of you, so much. I understand if you want to forbid me from seeing her, and I would respect your decision, but I hope you won't do that because…" He took a breath. "...it would be really hard on me."

The Yoon boy seemed to have more to say, so Yi Jeong continued to listen while staring out ahead. Seok Young never talked this much, so it must be really important to him...

"It would be hard for her, too, I think, because...we both...really, really like each other...and...if we had to be away from each other…" Seok Young stopped and shook his head, not knowing the end to that sentence. All he knew was that being away from Eun Jeong for very long would be a horrible thing that he never wanted to experience.

Yi Jeong sighed. He sat up straight and focused completely on Seok Young. "I know you care about her, and I'm not going to stop you from seeing her."

Seok Young blinked a couple times. "Really?"

Yi Jeong tightened his jaw and nodded. And then he sighed. "Whether your parents decide to punish you or not is up to them, but I won't keep her away from you."

Seok Young's face broke out in a wide, pearly grin. He bolted upright and bowed a couple times. "Kamsahamnida, Uncle Yi Jeong!"

"But!" Yi Jeong held up a finger, freezing Seok Young mid-bow. "I won't tolerate something like this happening again. Next time there will be severe consequences, young man."

"Yes, Uncle Yi Jeong." Seok Young nodded, and Yi Jeong patted the seat next to him. The teen returned to his spot.

After a moment, Yi Jeong glanced over, fighting a grin. "You know, for such a smart kid, you sure get into a lot of trouble. You must take after your eomma."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Yi Jeong shook his head at Seok Young, deciding it would take far too long to explain all the troublesome situations Jan Di had gotten herself into when she was young. He did resemble her in a way, and unable to stop it, Yi Jeong's lips curled into a wide grin.

* * *

Eun Jeong and her mother had a nice talk as well, covering a lot of ground in a short amount of time. It was nice for both to get some things out and take their minds off Byeong Ho's surgery, even if just for ten or fifteen minutes.

. . .

"Yeah, I'm really happy about how things are going with Seok Young Oppa, but I'm also scared, Eomma," Eun Jeong confessed at the end.

"Scared of what, Baby?" Ga Eul asked.

"Of...how I feel."

Ga Eul nodded in understanding.

"I just...love him so much, Eomma. I didn't think I could feel like this." It didn't seem possible, but it was true that when Eun Jeong was away from him she felt like her chest was on fire, and her stomach felt unsettled. It happened when she was with him, too…it was so contradictory. "What if...what if he stops loving me someday? Or what if something or someone keeps us apart...?" She almost felt herself beginning to panic at the mere thought.

Ga Eul smiled at Eun Jeong's speech. "Baby, I think you have been watching too many dramas…"

"Eommaaa…"

"I'm only joking. Believe me, I was your age once, and I know how powerful young love it. But you can't predict what's going to happen, so you just have to do your best. Love him with your full heart, and cherish each moment you have with him. Don't live life being afraid that what you have might end, but be thankful that you have it right now."

Eun Jeong smiled at her mother. "You're right, Eomma." _I'll do that, for sure!_

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Dr. Yu scrubbed out beside Ji Hoo. After finishing cleaning her hands, she pulled down her mask and looked over at him. His usually perfect posture was hunched slightly, and she could practically see the tension in his shoulders. "You were great, Dr. Yoon." That was a rather stupid thing to say, she decided, and she was certainly _not_ stupid. Of course, he was great, more than great, amazing; he was Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo. "It was really an honor working alongside you, Seonseangnim," she said, hoping that sounded a bit more professional.

Ji Hoo gave her the faintest nod of appreciation. "I just wish I could have done more."

"You did everything you could for him," she said. "Shall I speak with the family for you?" He did look weary.

Ji Hoo sighed. "No, I'll do it." He finished washing his hands. Although Dr. Yu was their doctor, technically, Yi Jeong had asked for Ji Hoo personally, and they were best friends, so Ji Hoo felt he should discuss the outcome with the Sos.

"May I come with you to talk to them, Seonsaengnim?" Dr. Yu asked.

He nodded. "Of course. You are an important part of the team, after all."

* * *

The two doctors left the scrub sink area, and Dr. Yu followed Dr. Yoon to meet with the family in the private consultation room. Ji Hoo messaged Yi Jeong along the way to tell him they were finished and to ask them to meet in the family consultation area.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong got to the consultation room before Ji Hoo and Dr. Yu, and they stood up when the two entered. "Ji Hoo!" His arm snug around Ga Eul's waist, Yi Jeong looked over at his friend expectantly, trying to determine how the surgery went by his face.

Ji Hoo gave a little smile and nodded.

"Oh, thank God!" Yi Jeong's shoulders dropped in relief, and he and Ga Eul breathed a collective sigh and hugged each other. Then they both turned back to look at Ji Hoo.

"Yes, the operation was a success. Byeong Ho is fine," Ji Hoo said, his eyes smiling at them.

Yi Jeong rushed over to Ji Hoo and threw his arms around him. Ga Eul also went to Ji Hoo and hugged him in turn.

Meanwhile, Dr. Yu was standing a few feet back, and when it seemed everyone had forgotten she was there, Dr. Yoon looked back at her. "Dr. Yu, here, did an excellent job. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, it's because of her, more than me, that Byeong Ho is alive."

Dr. Yu's lips parted. She couldn't believe Dr. Yoon was actually giving her the credit. He was just as responsible for the success of the operation, if not more. He'd done most of the work, anyway. Why was he being so modest?

Mr. So walked over to her and took her hands. "Thank you, thank you so much!" he exclaimed, shaking her hands a bit. Mrs. So was at his side, and she bowed deeply to her. And when Mrs. So raised her eyes, they were teary. "You have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you!"

"Yes, so if there is ever anything we can do to repay you…," Mr. So began.

"That's not necessary," Dr. Yu cut him off, "but Mr. and Mrs. So, I wanted to further discuss your child's prognosis. There were a few complications, but‒"

"Complications? Ji Hoo?" Mr. So interrupted, and ignoring her completely, he looked to Dr. Yoon for further explanation.

"It's nothing to be too concerned about, Yi Jeong. When we got in there we discovered that the intraventricular tunnel repair that we discussed was not feasible, so we performed an arterial switch instead." Ji Hoo gave Yi Jeong and Ga Eul a brief explanation of it. "We also repaired the holes between the left and right ventricles, and it went well, but as I suspected we will need to go back in there in a few years when Byeong Ho grows."

Yi Jeong was holding Ga Eul close to him; they both nodded in understanding, but it was clear that this news was disturbing to them.

As for Ji Hoo, he was pleased with how the surgery went, but he feared Byeong Ho's battle for health and normalcy was far from over. "I don't want to make you worry, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul; I just want you to be aware. He'll need regular follow-ups, which I'll set up for you, personally. I believe that as long as we monitor him regularly then everything should be fine."

"Thank you, chingu," Yi Jeong said.

Ji Hoo nodded, and Dr. Yu came forward to hand Yi Jeong a pamphlet and a card. "If you have any questions, or if any issues arise, please call me," Dr. Yu said. "My personal cell number is on there as well, so don't hesitate to call or message."

Yi Jeong nodded, and both he and Ga Eul thanked her. Dr. Yu looked between the couple and gave them a short bow.

 *****To Be Continued*****


	18. Sea-Foam and Other Halves Part II

_**A/N:**_ _Okay, it took me a bit longer to get this second part out than I thought, but still not too long of a wait, huh? REMEMBER to read part I first or this will make no sense! For those of you reading multiple of my stories, I plan to update "Open Hearts" next and then "GGABB."_

 _For those who reviewed the last chapter, I usually respond to all of those individually (except guests, and then I use AN), but I've been kind of busy. I'll respond to them soon, though. This chapter turned out super long. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Joahae-yo: I like you (polite)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the rights to the Boys Over Flowers original characters. Lastly, the original "The Little Mermaid" story that I mention is by author Hans Christian Andersen._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen** : Sea Foam and Other Halves Part II

While Dr. Yu checked on another patient, Ji Hoo led the Sos to the recovery area designated for Byeong Ho in the post-anesthesia care unit (PACU). There was a special section for infants, and Ji Hoo had set aside a more private area for Byeong Ho. Along the way, he explained to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong that he wanted to keep Byeong Ho in the hospital for at least 4 or 5 days and after that, they would send him home based upon how well he was recovering. "We just want to be sure," Ji Hoo said.

"Of course," Yi Jeong replied, and Ga Eul nodded.

"He'll have constant care, but you're welcome to be here as often as you like, of course. And I'll ensure that you are comfortable."

The tension had been too much today (and for weeks, actually), so Yi Jeong made a joke. "Is your hospital a hotel now, Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo chuckled. "We're not quite there yet, but I'll do whatever I can to make your stay more comfortable," he quipped.

Yi Jeong clapped his friend on the back and thanked him. "Ah, it's good to know the man in charge."

Ji Hoo smiled a bit, relieved that his friend was feeling better‒and well enough to joke around. "Well, there are still people above me, but I have some say."

Ji Hoo then glanced over at Ga Eul, who hadn't laughed at the joke. She was still looking very somber and walking extra fast to get to her baby. He was glad that she had her husband and family around to support her today, but he knew that she could use Jan Di, too. Thinking of this, Ji Hoo explained that Jan Di was terribly sorry, that she'd gotten paged to an emergency C-section but that she would be by as soon as possible.

Ga Eul thanked Ji Hoo, and they stepped into Byeong Ho's room. A young nurse was inside, watching over the infant. Ga Eul went to her son's side immediately. The nurse smiled, bowed, and stepped aside to make room for Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo was right behind Ga Eul, checking Byeong Ho's vitals on the monitor. He nodded his head in approval. "All looks good."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse agreed. "He's doing well; he's very strong."

Ji Hoo smiled. "Byeong Ho went through a lot today, but he did do well. He's certainly a fighter. I think you have a very spirited boy on your hands, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul."

Ga Eul let out a laugh-cry as she stared down at her sleeping son, lying in the small hospital bed with the railings. She reached out to touch him but was afraid to. She pulled back and looked to Ji Hoo.

"You can touch him and hold him, but be extra careful when lifting. Make sure to scoop him up and support him by his head and bottom. Be especially careful of the underarm and upper body areas for about 6 to 8 weeks, and try not to let him lift his arms over his head. Also, try to keep him from crying as much as you can. He's able to drink milk but perhaps wait another hour. Don't worry, though; we've given him some fluids. And start him out slowly. Limit to 30-minute feeding times, at least for the first couple days." Ji Hoo went on to explain a few other post-operative instructions.

Ga Eul nodded along as she took in the information from Ji Hoo, but her eyes remained on her son.

Even though Ji Hoo told her she could touch him, Ga Eul didn't want to wake Byeong Ho. He needed his sleep after such an ordeal, so she resisted the urge to reach out and pick him up. Instead, her eyes roamed over his entire body. She knew every detail of him, but right now, she was finding it hard to believe that this was her baby lying here. "Ohh," Ga Eul exclaimed, placing her hands on her face. Already, she was welling up. There was just something about a mother seeing her child in a hospital...

Right away, her eyes settled on the tiny, black stitches in Byeong Ho's chest, and she felt a few tears slipping. Her infant son had stitches in his chest! Unable to hold it back any longer as the realization of everything sank in, Ga Eul broke down in tears. Instinctively, Ga Eul reached for Yi Jeong, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Ji Hoo lowered his head. "I know they look bad, but I'll remove them in a couple weeks, and I assure you, he didn't feel a thing.

Teary-eyed, Ga Eul shook her head up and down. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ji Hoo...to be this way," she said. Yi Jeong was rubbing her arms and her back, giving the occasional squeeze here and there.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Not at all, Ga Eul-ah. You've been so strong. Both of you have. It's okay to let it all out now."

Ga Eul smiled over at Ji Hoo before wrapping her arms tightly around her husband. "We should bring Eun Jeong in," she said, looking up at Yi Jeong with remnants of tears on her face. "She was very worried, too. She'll want to see Byeong Ho." Yi Jeong nodded and lifted one hand to wipe her face.

"I'll find her," Ji Hoo offered. "You two stay here with Byeong Ho and relax. I want to look for Seok Young, anyway."

"He's probably with my daughter," was Yi Jeong's sarcastic reply. And he smirked over at Ji Hoo. But Yi Jeong was coming around to Seok Young. He really was a good boy, and he cared a lot for Eun Jeong, so he wasn't so worried anymore. Ga Eul was certainly right when she'd said that there were far worse choices for their daughter.

Ji Hoo noticed the change in Yi Jeong's attitude toward Seok Young, and he wondered if something had happened. Whatever the cause, though, Yi Jeong didn't seem angry anymore about the incident. "I'll be back," Ji Hoo said. The Sos nodded.

Before leaving, Ji Hoo motioned to the nurse and told her to stay here and take good care of the baby and the family and to message him immediately if there was any change. "Yes, Doctor," she said. On his way out, Ji Hoo texted Seok Young, Mee-Yon, and Jan Di.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

Dr. Yu had been to see So Byeong Ho once and planned to go back to check on him again later. When she was there, Mr. So had been out of the room so she'd spoken briefly with his wife about post-op care. She'd wanted to make sure they had all the information, and she also wanted to check the infant's vitals, though she was sure Dr. Yoon had already done all of this as he'd said he would take care of it.

Still, she was their original doctor, and it was her job, even though Mr. So seemed to have no interest in hearing her opinions, only Dr. Yoon's.

As for Dr. Yu Min Jee, she had met plenty of parents, and they were always very concerned and wanted to know everything about what was going on. Some even questioned her treatment of their child, particularly because she was a younger doctor, but never had one ignored her words entirely in favor of another doctor. She was trying very hard not to let her pride affect her, though. It was only natural that Mr. So would want Dr. Yoon's opinion; she couldn't really blame him for that. After all, Dr. Yoon was his friend and an incredible doctor, so of course, he'd value his opinion.

But being the driven person she was, Yu Min Jee vowed to demonstrate her handle over the situation and above all, do the job she was assigned to do. At least Ms. Chu had been willing to listen…

* * *

Ji Hoo managed to find Seok Young, Eun Jeong, and Mee-Yon and returned with them. Jun Seo and Aidan had been there, he was told, but they'd both had to leave.

As soon as he stepped into the PACU, Ji Hoo looked in on Byeong Ho, who was awake now. "Annyeong, Byeong Ho-ah," Ji Hoo greeted as he did a quick check of his vitals. And Ga Eul informed him that Dr. Yu had also been by to check on him.

"We get such good service here," Yi Jeong remarked.

"Well, this is an excellent hospital, and Byeong Ho is a VIP patient." Ji Hoo smiled over at Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

"We're really grateful," Ga Eul said, smiling. Yi Jeong nodded in agreement and walked over to Ji Hoo. And he put his arm around him.

The kids visited Byeong Ho for a few minutes, but all of a sudden he started to cry.

It was a cry that Ga Eul knew well. The kids and the men all looked to her with concern on their faces, but she only waved a dismissive hand. "It's nothing to worry about. I know what that means; he's just hungry. I'd like to try feeding him. Do you think it's alright now, Ji Hoo-ah?" Ga Eul asked, remembering to speak less formally to Ji Hoo as Jun Pyo and Woo Bin had suggested.

"Yes, I think it should be fine now." Ji Hoo gave her a static wave and dismissed the nurse. He showed Ga Eul what button to push if there were any problems, and he pulled a curtain so she could breastfeed in private. Then Ji Hoo stepped out of the room, beckoning everyone to follow. He sent the kids off with some money for the vending machine, and he took a walk with Yi Jeong.

* * *

Hands in pockets, the two men walked down the hall of the hospital floor side by side…

"Ji Hoo, I was thinking of asking Dr. Yu out to dinner," Yi Jeong said out of the blue.

Ji Hoo stopped and turned to face Yi Jeong. He folded his arms, a puzzled and disapproving expression crossing his face. "What?" You want to take her out to dinner?"

"Don't jump to any conclusions, Ji Hoo. It's just a thank you gesture. I want to show her how grateful we are, and...I also feel a bit bad for how I treated her. I didn't believe in her abilities, and I was a little condescending."

"Well, that's nice, Yi Jeong, but‒"

"What, you think I want something else?"

"No, it's just...what does Ga Eul think about your taking out another woman?" Ji Hoo smirked, knowing Yi Jeong didn't really have any impure motives.

"Ga Eul is fine with it; it was her idea, actually." Ji Hoo quirked a brow in response. "She suggested we treat Dr. Yu to dinner, but she doesn't really want to leave Byeong Ho's side anytime soon, so she said I should take her."

"Wow. You have a very trusting and understanding wife."

"What? Jan Di wouldn't let you go?"

"Out with another woman?" Ji Hoo chortled. "I highly doubt it. It's not that Jan Di doesn't trust me, but I just can't see her liking the idea. Are you sure this was Ga Eul's idea? Did you slip her something?"

"Jerk…," Yi Jeong muttered.

"I'm just kidding.

"What about you, Ji Hoo?" Ji Hoo cocked his head to the side curiously. "You have an understanding wife, too."

"What do you mean?"

Yi Jeong raised a brow. "Working all those late hours with a young, hot doctor..."

"It's not like that, and you know it," Ji Hoo replied. "I waited so long for Jan Di and fought so hard for her...Do you really think I'd just throw it all away by having an affair?"

Yi Jeong shook his head. "That's good to know." And he gave Ji Hoo a wry smile. "Because you know, Jun Pyo would murder you if you ever cheated on Jan Di, and Woo Bin would help him hide your body where no one would ever find it."

Ji Hoo laughed, though he had the feeling it wasn't completely a joke.

"Anyway, here's the thing...I want you to go to dinner, too, Ji Hoo."

"Why are you involving me in this? Are you trying to get me divorced?" Ji Hoo smirked at his old friend.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Nothing like that. Jan Di's not going to care if you're out with me; she can even come if she wants, but if I go alone...think about it… Even though Ga Eul suggested it, people may get the wrong idea...you know, _me_ ," Yi Jeong pointed to himself, "South Korea's former Casanova taking a woman who isn't his wife out to dinner, _alone_...what would people say?"

"You're right. I can see the headline of the tabloids tomorrow…" Ji Hoo painted the picture with his hand. "South Korea's Famous Casanova Renews His Title and Trades Wife in for a Younger Model."

"Jerk," Yi Jeong reiterated, and Ji Hoo laughed. "Anyway, that's not the only reason I'm asking you to dinner. Ga Eul and I want to thank you, too, for all that you did."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job, and you know that Byeong Ho and all of you are like family to us. If you really want to thank me, take your wife out to a nice dinner."

"You have strange requests, Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong grinned.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Well, I was just wondering how long it was since you and Ga Eul had some alone time. I mean, with all that's been going on with Byeong Ho and then the incident with Eun Jeong...plus the other kids, I'm sure it's been difficult."

Yi Jeong sighed. "It has."

"I didn't mean anything by it; I'm just saying, after this thank you dinner, go and romance your wife."

"I will." Yi Jeong grinned. "And what about you, Ji Hoo?"

"Me?"

"When was the last time you and Jan Di spent some...quality time?" He quirked a brow.

"Oh," Ji Hoo gave a little chuckle. "Well, we've been very busy lately."

"You should follow your own advice."

"Oh, don't worry. I have plans…"

"Plans, huh?" Yi Jeong arched a brow.

"Yes, plans."

The two exchanged a smile, and Yi Jeong patted Ji Hoo on the back. "That's the spirit… Anyway," he returned to the subject at hand," I'd still feel better if I could treat you to dinner. Why don't you check your schedule and also talk to Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "I'll do that."

"Okay, great!" He clapped his hands together. "And I'll go and ask Dr. Yu. Any idea where I might find her?"

"She's probably in her office, room 204."

Just then, Ji Hoo felt a buzzing at his hip, and when he picked up his phone, a message from Jan Di came in. She was informing him that she'd finished with the C-section and was coming to meet him. "I'm going to meet Jan Di now. I'll see you soon, Yi Jeong."

The two said goodbye and parted ways.

* * *

Dr. Yu had just left her office and was on her way to check on a few patients. She planned to make a quick stop in the doctors' lounge first and then visit her patients, making a loop and ending with So Byeong Ho. She started walking in the direction of the lounge but stopped when she heard someone call her name from behind, and she turned to see Mr. So jogging toward her.

"Mr. So, is there a problem?" she asked once he stood before her.

"Well, sort of."

Dr. Yu urged him to go on with a nod, but Mr. So hesitated. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. "I uh wanted to apologize to you."

She blinked a few times in surprise. "Apologize?"

"Yes. First, for not believing in you. I should have known that if Ji Hoo thinks so highly of someone's abilities, they must be very capable."

 _Dr. Yoon thinks highly of my abilities_? He'd certainly been encouraging of her, but she wasn't sure what he thought, exactly. She listened as Mr. So went on…

"Also, I was rather rude to you earlier, cutting you off like that, not listening. I've just been under a lot of stress."

She smiled faintly. "That's understandable, but thank you."

Dr. Yu prepared to leave but paused, as Mr. So seemed to have more to say.

"I was also wondering if you would like to have dinner with me, as a thank you?"

"Dinner?" _Did he just ask me out?_ Dr. Yu pondered this. It would be a tempting offer… Mr. So was handsome, and she did like older men...but no, she must be mistaken. _He's married, and his child just had surgery. Surely, he wouldn't do such a thing!_ But men had tried just about every cheesy pickup line and lame excuse in the book on her, so naturally, she was skeptical. This did seem like a sincere invite, though.

"Yes. Unfortunately, my wife won't be able to join us…"

 _His wife won't be joining…?_ Hm, that made it a bit more curious. "I see. Mr. So, I‒" She made it a point not to get involved with married men, and certainly not with the father of one of her patients…

"Oh, Ji Hoo‒I mean, _Dr. Yoon_ ‒will also be there."

"Dr. Yoon will be going?" She placed a finger to her lips. Well, if it's the two of them going it doesn't seem so bad, she told herself. "Yes, I'll go. Thank you, Mr. So."

"Great!" Yi Jeong clapped his hands together. "Well, I have your card, so I'll give you a call soon to schedule when things settle down here."

Dr. Yu nodded.

"I'll see you, then. And Dr. Yu?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much, again. You have no idea what this means to us..."

Dr. Yu smiled. "I have an idea." Although she didn't have a family of her own, she could certainly imagine how a parent must feel in a situation like this, and she'd seen enough to know. Not all cases she'd worked on had happy endings, but she was glad that the So family got one. And she only hoped Byeong Ho would continue to improve…

Dr. Yu and Yi Jeong exchanged a bow, and she walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jan Di made her way toward the pediatric PACU to visit Byeong Ho and to see Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. She was also eager to see her husband. He'd done so well in surgery, and she wanted to tell him so. And Jan Di recalled watching Byeong Ho's surgery…

After opening Byeong Ho up, the team got in there and ended up having to perform an entirely different procedure than they set out to, but Ji Hoo had handled the situation beautifully. He kept his poise and his professionalism the entire time; Jan Di would have expected nothing less. There were a couple times when a problem arose, and during those times, Jan Di felt herself holding her breath and leaning forward in her seat. She was literally on the edge of her seat through most of the surgery, but she kept her faith in Ji Hoo, and he and the team came through with flying colors.

When the procedure was completed, the entire gallery began clapping. Jan Di released the breath she'd been holding until the very end and smiled. Then she stood, as if giving an encore at a stage performance...it was quite dramatic, but she was just so relieved and proud of Ji Hoo. And she continued the charge, vigorously clapping for her husband and his colleagues' success, along with the other doctors and interns.

Ji Hoo looked up at her then, and she knew that if he could pull down his mask right now, he'd be giving her that flawless smile of his that she had so long ago fallen in love with. Jan Di visibly smiled back at him, so wide that she thought her face would crack, and she gave her husband a thumbs up for a job well done.

Going to meet him now, Jan Di had the urge to suggest to Ji Hoo going out for a nice dinner with Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to celebrate, but on second thought, that wasn't a good idea, at least not anytime soon. Ji Hoo would be tired; Byeong Ho would be recovering, and Jan Di doubted Ga Eul would want to leave him. Perhaps they could celebrate another time, though. Either way, she couldn't wait to see everyone, Byeong Ho, Ga Eul, and Ji Hoo, especially.

On the way, Jan Di ran into Mee-Yon, who was standing near the vending machine with a can of coffee in her hands. "Eomma," she called out to her, and Jan Di stopped.

"There you are." Jan Di went to Mee-Yon and placed an arm around her shoulders. She glanced down at the can she was holding. "Coffee?"

"Yes, I like it now." Mee-Yon smiled awkwardly, and Jan Di shrugged. "Where is your brother?"

"He went with Eun Jeong back to see Byeong Ho." Jan Di nodded and began walking with her daughter.

"Eomma…?" Mee-Yon asked along the way.

"Yes?"

"...Nothing. Never mind, you're busy."

"No, I'm not. I'm just on my way to see Byeong Ho and Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong."

Mee-Yon was staring at her feet now while walking with her mother's arm around her. "Is something the matter?" Jan Di asked. Mee-Yon shook her head. "No. I wanted to...ask you something, but it can wait till later."

Jan Di glanced curiously at her daughter. While doing so, Jan Di noticed a chain hanging from Mee Yon's neck that she hadn't seen earlier. She couldn't tell what the pendant was, though, for it was tucked into her shirt, and she decided not to ask about it right now. "Okay...or, we can talk on the way?" Jan Di suggested.

"Well, I guess it's...something I should ask both you and Appa."

This had Jan Di's interest piqued. She stopped and faced her daughter, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Don't worry about it, Eomma." Mee-Yon gave an awkward chuckle, one Jan Di knew meant that she was nervous or uneasy about something.

Jan Di placed a hand on Mee Yon's shoulder. "After we visit Byeong Ho, we'll go somewhere with your father and talk, okay?"

Mee-Yon nodded. Jan Di linked arms with her, and they continued walking together.

* * *

Dr. Yu stopped in the doctors' lounge to take a break. She pulled a bottled water out of the fridge and took a seat at a table in the back by herself. A few doctors and interns were around, some seated at tables and some standing around in small groups. Her memory was excellent, so she recognized all of them, despite the short amount of time she'd worked here. Dr. Yu removed the cap to her water and took a drink. She started thinking about her next case, tests she needed to run and the like, but her mind drifted to earlier…

 _Dr. Yoon thinks highly of my abilities…_ For some reason, her head kept repeating it in full force.

Sure, she knew she was a smart and talented person…After all, she'd graduated high school early, whizzed through a fine pre-med program, and graduated top of her class at the university in Boston...she was even a pioneer in pediatric cardiopulmonary bypass and was an integral part in the development of a safer, more precise technique. But for a man like Doctor Yoon to think highly of her abilities… The corners of her lips curved slightly, but then she heard his name mentioned in the room, so she attuned to that.

A group of young doctors and interns had started talking about Director Yoon, so she listened in, nonchalantly.

"I heard Dr. Yoon might be leaving soon," one doctor said.

Dr. Yu's brow furrowed. She hadn't known that. Was it true?

"He's retiring so soon? He's not very old," an intern commented.

And he really wasn't. In fact, Dr. Yoon was considered to be at the height of his career.

"Not retiring, exactly, but I hear his grandfather, former President Yoon, is not well, so he's planning to take over his clinic."

Dr. Yu interlaced her fingers on the table. Although she understood the situation, he couldn't leave yet! She still had so much to learn from him. And she recalled working closely with Dr. Yoon over the past few weeks…

Yu Min Jee knew the main reason Dr. Yoon started working with her was because of his good friend's child, but in the process, he seemed to take an interest in furthering her career. He genuinely seemed to want to listen and to teach her. Not only that, but he wasn't above learning something from _her_ , and that was amazing to her.

She recalled suturing grapes with him. It had been tedious work that went well into the evening, but she'd actually enjoyed it. The time spent with Dr. Yoon seemed to fly by, whether it was in comfortable silence or talking. They hadn't talked a lot, but some, and a couple of times he even made a joke. Dr. Yoon was professional and serious, but she'd noticed this dry sense of humor in him. He was really funny, actually, and she'd laughed more that night than in a long time.

Dr. Yu continued to listen in to the conversation going on in the room. The subject had veered off Dr. Yoon leaving but remained on him…

"You know, Dr. Yoon may be handsome, but he's so intimidating," one of the newer interns complained.

Dr. Yu sneered and mumbled under her breath, " _Well, sure he's intimidating to an idiot like you…"_

"He does that really cold stare, you know the one?"

"Yeah," a young female doctor chimed in, chuckling a bit. "He's not very...friendly, is he?" The group collectively shook its head.

Yu Min Jee squeezed her water bottle between her hands. _He's always been friendly with me…_ And then she thought back to all he'd done for her, only small things but meaningful, nonetheless. Mainly, he'd always been a gentleman‒holding doors, pulling out chairs, speaking politely. It was rare to meet a man like that these days, especially for her. Most men she met either failed to recognize her talent or disrespected her because she was a woman, that, or they looked at her lasciviously or even came onto her.

But Dr. Yoon wasn't like that. He'd always treated her with the utmost respect; he treated her as an equal, even though she was his junior, and he made her feel as though she had a bright future. That wasn't something Dr. Yu questioned; she didn't need reassurance of her talent, but it was still nice.

The idiots continued with their gossip...

"He's just so serious," a male doctor commented. "I think the only one he's really friendly with is Dr. Geum, and that's only because she's his wife."

"Not all husbands and wives are friendly with each other," a middle-aged, married male doctor seated at a table nearby chimed in on the conversation. A few in the room laughed at his joke.

"True, but Dr. Yoon and Dr. Geum actually seem to get along...can you believe it, after what, fifteen years of marriage?"

"Hey, do you think Dr. Yoon is the type to...you know, fool around?" the female intern whispered. "I mean, he's very good-looking, wealthy, a prominent surgeon... I'm sure he has prospects…"

"Nah, I doubt it. Have you seen how his face lights up when Dr. Geum appears?" the female doctor remarked. "They're obviously still in love."

"Omo, yeah, they're really cute," another young, female intern chirped. "They're like best friends! It's like one of those beautiful love stories that lasts…," She clasped her hands together, looking starry-eyed. "I hope I get that lucky someday."

Dr. Yu was only glad she wasn't eating right now. All this sickeningly sweet talk was giving her a stomach ache as it was.

"She's right. This one time I saw him acting cold as usual, but then Dr. Geum walked in, and he smiled so wide I thought I'd been blinded! I'm telling you, that man is head over heels for his wife, even after all this time."

"Definitely, but aside from his wife and that small group of friends he has‒that legendary F4 group from Shinwha‒he could care less about interacting with anyone on a personal level."

That was the last straw; Dr. Yu had heard enough!

Dr. Yu stood up. "Why don't you all mind your own business!" she exclaimed as she bolted upright. For the next ten seconds, she was silent. Everyone was just staring at her with shocked and confused looks on their faces. Perhaps she'd gone overboard...but what did she care? It wasn't like she was Miss Popularity around here.

She took a calming breath and continued on; she might as well speak her piece now. "What do you expect, huh?" She glanced all around the room at the guilty parties. "Dr. Yoon is the Director. Do you think he's going to take you out for drinks and hold your incompetent hands? He does his job, and he does it well. You should have more respect."

The room was eerily quiet, and Dr. Yu sized them all up once more. She'd seen each of them in action at one point or another, and none were very good at their jobs. What right did they have to criticize Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo on any level? Trembling lightly in anger, she spoke in a low voice, "None of you are even fit to stand in the same room as him." She ended her tirade and stormed out of the lounge.

* * *

After leaving, Dr. Yu trudged down the hall in frustration. She couldn't help thinking she'd made a fool of herself, getting so worked up like that. And why? She really didn't care what those people thought, but she just couldn't stand them speaking that way about Dr. Yoon behind his back.

Just as she passed the nurses' station, she saw Dr. Yoon coming her direction, and reflexively, she smiled. She started making her way down the hall to meet him, but then she saw his wife and daughter step off the elevator. As soon as he saw them, he got that huge, bright smile on his face, the one everyone was talking about.

She'd seen a smile like that from him only once, just after this most recent surgery. He'd been so relieved that it was a success that when they were leaving the OR, he'd pulled his mask down, and he had a wide smile on his face, pearly and perfect. Of course, not long after, she saw the concern set in, and she knew he was thinking about all the future visits the patient would have to endure. This wasn't the end of it, by any means.

Dr. Yoon immediately went to his wife and daughter, or at least, she assumed it was the daughter he'd mentioned. Apparently, he forgot all about Dr. Yu, if he'd even noticed her, and he opened his arms wide and encompassed his wife in a tight hug.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di relaxed against each other, and it was one of those soft, warm hugs that had the power to bring the sun out on a rainy day. "Jan Di-ah," he whispered as he held her back; one hand wandered into her hair while the other wrapped her waist.

And Dr. Yu's smile faded away like dust. She wandered a little closer, discreetly, and hung out by the nurses' station, pretending to check a chart as she watched the interaction.

While Dr. Yoon hugged his wife, his daughter stood back just watching and smiling as if this was completely routine. Ten or so seconds later, Dr. Yoon and Dr. Geum pulled back from each other and shared some kind of mushy look. It was then that the doctor from the lounge's words resounded with Dr. Yu.

 _Still in love, indeed…_

After that, Dr. Yoon opened up his arms and beckoned his daughter into a group hug. This hug was different from the one with his wife, looser but still loving. It looked like a scene from one of those overly touchy-feely, heartwarming family movies. Were they like this all the time? She wondered.

It was obvious Dr. Yoon was a family man. He didn't talk a lot about non-work-related things, but when he did, it was always about his wife or kids. And from what she'd heard and seen, the Yoons truly seemed to be the epitome of the ideal Korean family‒parents are doctors, two beautiful, respectful children, and they all love each other. It was _the dream_ but rarely existed in real life.

Will I ever have something like that? Yu Min Jee wondered.

After a while, the Yoons ended their hug, but Dr. Yoon kept a hand on the shoulder of each, and she heard him say, "It's so nice to see my two favorite girls here at the same time, the most beautiful girls in the world, I might add. You two are really a sight for sore eyes."

They smiled at him, and Dr. Geum spoke. "Ji Hoo-ah, you did so well in surgery today. Does your hand hurt?"

"Not so much."

She gave him another affectionate look. "Well, I'm so proud of you."

"Me too, Appa!" his daughter chimed in.

Dr. Yoon smiled and leaned in to kiss each of them on the forehead, first his wife and then his daughter. Turning away, Yu Min Jee glanced sullenly to the side. "Can anyone be that happy?" And with a sigh, she walked away...

* * *

Jan Di arrived in the PACU with Mee-Yon and Ji Hoo and immediately went to Ga Eul's side. Ga Eul had just finished breastfeeding and was lying Byeong Ho down.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jan Di exclaimed, and she held her arms out. Ga Eul went to her, and the two friends met in the middle, sharing an affectionate embrace that lasted longer than expected. The other parties in the room decided to give them some space, so they all stepped out for a few minutes.

"Ga Eul-ah, how are you doing? How's Byeong Ho?" Jan Di asked after breaking their hug. She urged her friend to sit and glanced down at Byeong Ho.

Ga Eul smiled. "He's exhausted but doing well. He ate a little less than usual, but at least he's eating."

"I can already see the improvement in his pallor," Jan Di commented. "That's a good sign."

Ga Eul smiled, but then her eyes began to moisten. When Jan Di noticed this, she went to her. "Ga Eul-ah, are you okay?"

"Yes." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Jan Di went for a box of tissues and held it out to her. Ga Eul took one and thanked her, and Jan Di sat down in a chair beside Ga Eul. "It's just that...I was so afraid. Thank the heavens for Ji Hoo and Dr. Yu. I'm really grateful to them."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, they did a great job. They really work well together."

"My heart can finally rest a bit...I mean, I know he's going to need further treatment, but Ji Hoo told us that he'll be able to breathe much better now, and he shouldn't get sick as much. I'm so thankful for that."

Jan Di smiled over at Ga Eul. "I'm so glad for you."

Ga Eul slowly released an exhale. "Well, I've been obsessing over this so much lately that I need to talk about something else. What's been going on with you, Jan Di?"

"Oh." Jan Di met her friend's eyes. She seemed entirely focused on her now, but Ga Eul was glancing here and there at Byeong Ho out of the corner of her eye. Jan Di felt the need to come up with something really interesting to say, but she couldn't think of a thing. "Not much, really. I've been working mostly."

"How are things between you and Ji Hoo?"

The question caught Jan Di off guard. She paused, blinking a few times before answering. "They're great. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you both seem very busy and stressed lately."

"Yeah, we have been. Ji Hoo has been working a lot, even more than me. This new director position has been very time-consuming for him…"

"And we only added to that by asking for his help with Byeong Ho."

Jan Di shook her head. "Think nothing of that. Ji Hoo was glad to do it, and that was very important, so of course, it was good you went to him."

Ga Eul nodded. "Yes, but I can't think _nothing_ of it, Jan Di. I really don't know how to ever thank him properly. We are just so…" Ga Eul was beginning to tear up, so Jan Di put an arm around her. "I know, but you have to understand that Byeong Ho and all of you are no different than family to us. How could Ji Hoo not do everything in his power?"

The best friends exchanged a smile.

"Dr. Yu has been really great, too. We owe her a lot, as well, so I mentioned to Yi Jeong that we should treat her to dinner, or at least he should. I don't think I'll be leaving Byeong Ho's side anytime soon, not until I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

"I understand that, but are you really going to send Yi Jeong out with Dr. Yu?"

Ga Eul pressed her lips together. "Is that something you think I should be concerned about, Jan Di?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Don't take it the wrong way; it's just that...it's kind of…," Jan Di was trying to choose her words delicately so as not to offend, "...an unusual situation."

"I suppose it is, but I really want to thank her properly." There was a pause in the conversation, and then Ga Eul turned toward Jan Di. "So, what do you think of this Dr. Yu?"

"I think...that...she's an amazing doctor."

"Yes, I know that, but...what do you think of her...as a person?"

It was kind of a strange thing for Ga Eul to ask, but she supposed it was legitimate since she was sending her husband out to dinner with this woman. "Well, um, I don't know her all that well. She's very...formal, professional, not overly friendly, but she's generally polite. Ji Hoo only has good things to say about her. I think he sees a lot of promise in her, and he's trying to mentor her or something because they've been working together...a lot..." Jan Di realized she'd been prattling, but it was just dawning on her now how much time she and Ji Hoo had been working together, sometimes alone.

"Hmm..."

"What do you mean 'hmm,' Ga Eul?"

"It's nothing, except…"

"Except what?"

"Well, you're okay with that?"

Jan Di gave Ga Eul a good-natured scoff. "Why wouldn't I be? It's strictly professional, and I trust Ji Hoo."

"Yes, but what about her? Do you trust her?"

"Ga Eul, where is this coming from?" Jan Di hadn't been a bit worried about Ji Hoo working with Dr. Yu until Ga Eul brought it up. And she didn't like the feeling she got in her stomach. She had absolutely no reason to doubt Ji Hoo, yet there was this gnawing sensation going on now.

Not knowing how else to dismiss the subject, Jan Di laughed it off. "Ga Eul-ah, are you starved for some drama or something?"

This time Ga Eul laughed. "Maybe. Anyway, I'm sorry to bring it up."

"It's okay, but really, I don't think there is anything that would make me question Ji Hoo's loyalty to me and to our family. He's a man I completely trust. I know he would never, ever hurt me in any way." And Jan Di meant every word of her statement. She'd always known that her heart was safe with Ji Hoo; he was her Prince, her firefighter, her angel from heaven, and that had never changed. She knew that women still looked at him longingly and even tried to flirt with him sometimes, and she didn't like that, but Ji Hoo never showed them any kind of attention.

"You're absolutely right, Jan Di. I know Ji Hoo adores you and the kids, and he'd never stray."

"Yeah…" Jan Di sighed.

"Jan Di-ah?" Ga Eul looked over, concerned. "I really didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said anything. Forgive me."

"No, it's alright. It's just that...I miss spending time with him… We haven't been able to see each other much, except in passing at work and at night, right before bed. We don't even always get to have dinner together these days. Plus, it would be nice to... _you know_ …," Jan Di blushed madly, despite her age and how long she'd been married, "renew our...well, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Ga Eul grinned at her friend. "Has it been a while?"

Jan Di blushed even harder if that was possible, and Ga Eul realized she'd been entirely too nosy, so she apologized. "It's okay. Um, not _too_ long, but it's...not as often as it used to be."

"Well, that's common. You have two kids at home, and you're both high-powered doctors."

"Yeah." Jan Di nodded. "Ji Hoo wants to take a vacation sometime soon, though. I hope that happens. I'm actually really looking forward to it."

"I hope it happens, too, Jan Di. I think it's a great idea."

. . .

* * *

After visiting Byeong Ho and Ga Eul for a bit, Jan Di took Ji Hoo aside and mentioned that Mee Yon wanted to talk to them, so the three of them stepped out and went to Ji Hoo's office.

"This really isn't necessary, Appa, Eomma...you have a lot going on right now," Mee-Yon said, playing with her fingers along the way.

"It's fine, my little lotus. Byeong Ho is stable, and I'll be paged if anything happens. I can give you some time," Ji Hoo replied.

Mee-Yon plastered on a smile and nodded to her father.

When they got to Ji Hoo's office, he pulled out seats for Jan Di and Mee-Yon and went to sit behind his desk. Mee-Yon sat with her ankles crossed and her hands in her lap. Why did Appa have to sit behind his huge desk? That made it seem so much more intimidating…she felt like she was making an important business proposal. And she kind of was…

Mee-Yon was really nervous to say what she was about to, actually, and she knew her parents could see it. They knew it was something big because she could see their nervousness, too. She could just tell by the look in their eyes. Each had their own individual look when they knew something major was to come‒her father's eyes were calm, yet eerily so, and her mother's were practically bulging out as if to say 'just get it over with and tell me.'

"Appa, Eomma...," she began, and her hands began to lightly tremble.

Ji Hoo was very concerned, but he tried to put his daughter at ease. "Whatever it is, you can tell us, Little Lotus." He tried to internally reassure himself, but Mee Yon's body language had put at least a hundred terrifying thoughts in his head. He felt his hand sliding across his desk, his hand instinctively reaching for Jan Di's, for comfort. And if hers had been near enough, he would have grasped it at the moment.

As for Jan Di, she kept calm, though she was becoming more and more impatient to know what Mee-Yon was going to say with each passing second she hesitated.

"Appa, Eomma," Mee-Yon repeated. "I...I was wondering...I would like to…" _Ahhh, how do I put this?_ "Aidan Sunbae, he…" She saw her father tense up a bit at his name. No doubt Appa was thinking Aidan had done something horrible. She took a deep breath. "Aidan Sunbae asked me if…" She swallowed. _Here goes nothing…_ "...if I can go on tour with him."

Mee-Yon watched her parents' reactions, which happened almost in slow motion. Her mother's eyes got wider, and her father just stared at her, his lips parting ever so slightly. After several seconds, they turned to look at one another, and then her mother turned back to her, exclaiming, "Are you crazy?!"

"Eomma…," Mee-Yon muttered, dropping her head to look down at her hands.

Jan Di stood up. "No, _no_ , don't say 'Eomma!' How could you even ask such a thing, Yoon Mee-Yon?"

As for her appa, he was entirely too calm and quiet, even for Yoon Ji Hoo. Perhaps he was having an aneurysm right now?

Ji Hoo had put his hand over his mouth; he removed it and finally spoke softly, "Jan Di-ah…" He stood and leaned forward enough to catch Jan Di's hand. He held it, in hopes of calming her while she stood there, rigid, looking down at Mee-Yon. Ji Hoo went around his desk, said his wife's name again, and guided her gently by the shoulders back into her seat.

Mee-Yon carefully raised her gaze, and her eyes darted between her parents. "I know it's a lot to ask, but Aidan Sunbae has thought of everything. He has a tutor, so I could keep up with school, and there will be adults to help take care of me, and I'd have my own room, of course, when we travel." Mee-Yon immediately knew _that_ was a mistake to say, and she felt her cheeks heat up when her mother muttered a sardonic, 'Well, I should hope so,' knowing where her mind must've immediately gone.

"It-It would only be for maybe a...month or two…"

"What? That long?!" Jan Di's head snapped upward toward her husband, and she would've bolted upright again if Ji Hoo's hands weren't on her shoulders, keeping her in place. "Are you hearing this, Ji Hoo?" Ji Hoo tightened his mouth and nodded.

Jan Di looked over at Mee-Yon again and shook her head emphatically. "No, certainly not. End of discussion. Ji Hoo?" She looked to Ji Hoo for back-up.

"But Eomma…," Mee-Yon whined, and she looked to Appa. Sticking her lip out in a pitiful pout, she met her father's eyes. He released a little sigh. "I have to agree with your mother, Mee-Yon."

A higher-pitched whine inadvertently passed her lips. "Aaapppa…"

"No. I'm sorry, but it's just out of the question."

And Jan Di was glad that Ji Hoo had backed her up.

Fruitlessly, Mee-Yon looked at her mother, knowing she'd get no sympathy there, and again to her father. She stared helplessly at her appa for a few extra seconds, but his face was cold and hard. Mee-Yon heaved a loud sigh and stood. With a frown and a last look to both of them, she spun around and left the office.

Ji Hoo hesitated for about five seconds before taking a step forward, but then his feet rooted to the spot. He remained there, staring at the doorway as if contemplating going after her.

"Let her go, Ji Hoo," Jan Di said, and she sighed. "Give her some time to be alone and cool off." Jan Di knew this was good advice, for Mee-Yon was like her in a lot of ways. But then again, Ji Hoo knew her and what she needed so well, same with Mee-Yon…

The force of Ji Hoo's exhale was such that Jan Di could hear it even from a couple feet away and with his back turned to her. He walked back over and slumped into the chair Mee-Yon had been seated in, next to Jan Di. He looked at her, and she slipped her hand into his.

Jan Di felt as bad as Ji Hoo, and she knew that she'd overreacted. Decidedly, she, or the both of them, would need to sit down with Mee-Yon and have a more thoughtful conversation about this later. But Jan Di believed that Ji Hoo's and her decision was firm, and they were right to say no to Mee Yon's request. Mee-Yon had so much to do here, after all. She had school, the swim team, and her family and friends, of course. Even if Mee-Yon felt like she wanted this now, Jan Di knew that she would be missing all of that when she was gone, and she would probably end up miserable. Not to mention, she was far too young to be traveling the world without her family, especially with a boy she barely knew, one she and Ji Hoo also knew very little about. Aidan Cho seemed like a nice enough boy, but this wasn't something Mee-Yon was ready for, and Jan Di knew it.

Still, Jan Di told herself she should have handled it in a more delicate, understanding manner. Her daughter was fifteen and in love _,_ and she could relate to that. Although she had fallen for Ji Hoo at a much later age, it was equally intense, and she had been just as inexperienced and naive. Digging back through her memories, Jan Di reminded herself what that first love was like and how it had affected her own decision-making process, causing her to do things like begging Seo Hyun to stay and going along with the New Caledonia trip just because _he_ would be there. Perhaps she _should_ talk to Mee-Yon, alone. After all, it would break her husband's heart to learn that his little girl was _in love_ … But then again, he would have to learn to deal with it someday, and as intuitive as Ji Hoo was, he surely already knew…

* * *

The next few days passed in the blink of an eye. Byeong Ho was slowly getting stronger but was still in the hospital. The nanny and Ji Hye alternated staying with Ae Jeong and Jae Jin, and a substitute was teaching Ga Eul's class while she spent most of her time at the hospital. Yi Jeong was there as much as he could be, too, between meetings and exhibits. The F4 kids stopped in sporadically to visit Byeong Ho, the So kids more than the others, at least once a day. And Seok Young had been there a lot because of Eun Jeong.

As for Aidan and Aria, their manager had pulled them out of school early in order to rehearse them for the upcoming concert. And life went on for the rest of F4 and their children as normal.

Mee-Yon, however, had been less cheerful than usual. She missed seeing Aidan around campus, even though she appreciated him messaging her‒to let her know why he wasn't in school and to chat whenever he had the chance.

. . .

The concert was fast-approaching, only a day away now. There was nothing Mee-Yon could do to stop Aidan from leaving, and she felt her heart sinking with the inevitable passage of time. She felt like she was staring at one of those underwater stopwatches that divers use, and she could see her oxygen quickly running out with no hope of making it the surface in time...

* * *

 _Saturday…_

The evening of the concert came in a flurry of enthusiasm. Everyone in school was talking about it, had been for a week, actually, and most were so distracted they could hardly get anything done at school. But Mee-Yon was distracted for a different reason. All she could think about was how this concert signified the last time she would see Aidan in who knows how long… She didn't see it as the end of their relationship‒if that was what they were calling what they had‒but definitely a parting.

"This is it," she said to herself as she dressed for the concert. Eun Jeong was over, so Mee-Yon got some help from her with her hair. That evening, Mee-Yon wore her hair up and dressed nicer than usual, in a floral print button up and black mini skirt (not too mini, of course), black tights and boots. She even wore a tad of makeup, though all this seemed pointless. Yes, she wanted to look nice for her...Aidan Sunbae, whatever he was, but at the same time, it seemed silly.

While they got ready, Eun Jeong tried to make conversation with Mee-Yon, but she just wasn't in the mood.

An hour later, Mee-Yon tucked the backstage passes Aidan had given her into her purse and left for the concert with Eun Jeong, Yeong Hui, and Seok Young. Since there were four of them, they were driven by the Yoon secretary.

* * *

Upon arrival, Seok Young, Mee Yon, Eun Jeong, and Yeong Hui gave their tickets to the staff at the door, and after Mee Yon showed their VIP passes, the staff told her to hold onto them for later. Inside the Shinwha gymnasium, there was a stage with a few instruments already set up and a large open area with some sections blocked off. It was general admission, standing only, so the four of them found a spot on the floor near centerstage and stood there, awaiting the concert to begin.

They were there pretty early, so they had a good spot, but other students and even non-students were already starting to filter in around them. There was a lot of time to kill, so they started chatting and messing around on their phones, and Seok Young and Eun Jeong were being flirty as usual. But as for Mee-Yon, all she could do was stare anxiously at the stage, waiting for him to appear.

Seok Young and Eun Jeong‒now flanking Mee-Yon like palace guards‒noticed her zombified state, and Eun Jeong asked, "Are you okay?" She touched her shoulder, and then Seok Young spoke the same question, but silently, and his eyes remained on her, awaiting the answer.

"I'm fine," Mee-Yon said, faking a smile.

. . .

* * *

Time passed quicker than expected, and before the kids knew it, the band was taking the stage, a guitarist, bassist, and drummer. Aidan and Aria's manager walked onto the stage a few moments later to specially announce the performance tonight. He said a few words of thanks, and without further ado, he announced his clients. The crowd cheered for Aria, who came out first. The pop princess, who had gone blonde, walked over to her manager in an amazing outfit and heels that looked impossible to even stand in let alone walk, and she gave him a side-hug. Then Aidan took the stage amidst ear-piercing female screams. He seemed to be the more popular of the two, but that was probably due to the predominantly female audience.

As soon as Aidan stepped out from behind that curtain, Mee-Yon could feel her heart throbbing in her chest. He looked really good tonight...he'd done his hair differently; it was gelled back but with a few messy pieces falling over his eyes, and he was dressed in a white button-up, black pants, and vest. Since they had been so early, they weren't far from the stage, and Mee-Yon could easily see Aidan without the need for those really big screens on each side. Mee-Yon squeezed her purse straps with both hands and stared out over the heads of the few fellow students of hers who had gone in front of her to try and be as close as possible.

Aidan grabbed the mic off its stand, took a breath, and began speaking in his best Korean. He greeted the crowd and thanked everyone, and he informed them, again, that this would be their farewell performance in Seoul‒the crowd aww'ed‒and he broke the news that they would be going on a world tour after this. And the crowd cheered. He went on to speak about how much his time here had meant to him, about the friends he'd made and the experiences he'd had.

Mee-Yon could hear the emotion in his voice and see it in his eyes, and she felt herself welling up. But she tried to will the tears away; it was too soon for them! This wasn't the end, she reminded herself. She would enjoy his performance, and she would see him after the concert and tomorrow. And she would say goodbye properly.

"We're very excited about this tour," Aidan went on to say, "But we are sad to leave South Korea, the place where we were born. But don't worry, we plan to come back again. That is, if you want us to..." The audience shouted their approval.

 _He's coming back…_ Mee Yon's spirit soared.

And then Aidan's gaze settled on Mee-Yon, and her heart, which had just begun to settle down, started to speed up, to an almost painful level. He gave her a little smile and suddenly wiped away a tear with the back of his hand. "Mianhae!" he told the audience with a laugh-cry as he cast his glance all around. And he added, "I promise I'll work on my Korean for next time. I'm really an embarrassment to our country, aren't I?" lightening the mood.

The audience laughed and shouted 'Aniyo!'" And they all cheered for him.

Mee-Yon smiled to herself, for she knew Aidan wasn't completely joking, for this was an area he was insecure in. Actually, she really felt for him because he was trying so hard to learn Korean, and she remembered her difficulties with learning English. Appa had been the most helpful by singing English songs with her. She absolutely adored listening to her father sing, and that had helped her learn faster‒and retain it. As for Aidan, she'd done what she could to teach him, even implementing Appa's song method, and he _had_ improved, but there was only so much a person could learn in a few weeks. Still, those times spent singing Korean songs together were some of her fondest memories…

Aidan had just handed the mic off to Aria, and he turned his back on the audience, bringing his hand up as if wiping away tears. _Please_ _don't cry, Aidan Sunbae, or you'll make me cry_ …, Mee-Yon thought.

The pop princess began speaking more about what was in store tonight, about their new album, which they'd been working very hard on, and about their upcoming tour. Finally, Aidan turned around again, and he was smiling brightly. Aria finished her speech, and with a flash of bright lights and the strumming of a guitar, the concert began…

The pop duo started with one of their hit songs, and brother and sister were doing a lively song and dance number. The crowd was singing and moving along with the music, having all the lyrics memorized, even the English ones. And with the aid of Eun Jeong and Yeong Hui, Mee Yon managed to get into the spirit of things and started dancing along, too. As expected, Seok Young wasn't dancing, even though he was good at it, but he did give each of the girls a few brief twirls.

For the next song, the house lights came down completely; bright blue lights silhouetted the stage, and a heavy fog emanated as if from nowhere, covering the floor of the stage as Aidan and Aria began singing a slow duet, accompanied by a small string ensemble. "Two Halves" was a unique song, basically about the love between family, siblings especially, and it was one of their most popular ballads. During the song, Aidan put his arm around Aria's shoulders, and at the end, they shared a hug, and Aria gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing the crowd to roar. The whole loving brother-sister concept was a big hit, both domestically and internationally, and they even had their 'shippers' as a pairing, not romantically, of course, but just for the bond that they shared.

Seok Young took the opportunity when the lights were low to put his arms around Eun Jeong's waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. He felt her shiver in surprise at first, but then she relaxed into him.

After that number, the lights came back on, the pyrotechnics began, and the music sped up. And the audience went nuts when Aidan, Aria, and some attractive, talented backup dancers started performing one of their hot new dance songs. The crowd was dancing and jumping again and trying to move closer to the stage, for the chance at possibly touching one of the pop twins. Maybe...they would even get pulled onstage if they were lucky…

All the movement was causing the F4 kids to get pushed around a bit, which they weren't used to. It was their first concert like this. Even Aidan and Aria's last concert hadn't been this crowded or intense. Where did all these extra people come from anyway?

During the pushing and shoving, Seok Young was being protective of Eun Jeong, Mee-Yon and Yeong Hui, though the latter hardly needed it and had already told off a couple not very nice girls. Seok Young kept the other concertgoers at bay as best he could while maintaining some semblance of politeness and personal space, and some backed off just by seeing who he was.

The Yoon boy was thankful when another ballad came on because it seemed to lull the active crowd, which seemed to be deriving its energy from the pop twins. When they were upbeat, so was the crowd; when they were subdued, so was the crowd.

. . .

The night wore on at an accelerated pace with Aidan and Aria performing a mix of original songs and covers. Mee-Yon was trying to enjoy and be in the moment, but she just felt in a daze, her mind wandering constantly, her thoughts drifting back to moments with Aidan, to his smiles and touches, to things he'd said… How funny that he was before her now, performing‒singing, dancing, smiling and looking perfect‒yet she was thinking about a past ghost of him as if he was already long gone…

The concert was much shorter than Aidan and Aria's last one, or at least it seemed like it, and before Mee-Yon knew it, they had finished their 'last song' and left the stage. At that moment, she felt as though her heart had stopped. Was it really over already? However, they came back a couple minutes later for an encore after a round of heavy clapping…

Aidan picked up the mic and spoke to the audience once more, telling them that for his encore he would be singing a cover of a song that he really liked by an artist he admired. He paused and looked at Mee-Yon before adding, "I'm singing this song for a special someone...someone who has made my time here very special and memorable."

Mee-Yon felt her heart race again.

"With this song, I want to thank her, and...tell her...that I'll never forget her."

 _No, don't say things like that Aidan Sunbae_ …

Why was she suddenly starting to cry? This was not good. Her heart couldn't take this. It wasn't strong enough. She suddenly felt like Aidan had been sending her so many mixed messages the past couple days.

First, there was the necklace. _The necklace…_ Mee-Yon reached inside her shirt, finding the pendant. She took it out for a moment to run her finger along it, and then she tucked it safely back inside. He'd tried to get her to go on tour with him; then, he'd said he would come back to Korea...and now, he was speaking about her as if this was goodbye forever…

Mee-Yon didn't know what to think or how to feel. Should she be happy, flattered, head over heels for this guy who was about to express his feelings for her in public, in song, or should she be heartbroken that it was all coming to an end? She stared down at the floor for a second to regain her composure, and she wiped at her eyes, hoping he‒and everyone else‒didn't see.

A stool was brought out for Aidan, and he sat down on it. He closed his eyes for a moment, looking very solemn, perhaps lost in thought, and then he began to sing…

 _I've never said this before_

 _To tell you the truth, I felt my heart beating on that day..._

Mee Yon was surprised...Aidan was actually singing in Korean, which he didn't often do, at least not fully. Even more surprising was his pronunciation, which was better than ever. When did he get so good, and how many hours had he spent rehearsing this one song?

Aidan kept his eyes closed, his velvety voice washing over her and caressing her skin like silk. From the beginning, she'd known he had an amazing voice, but right now, it was even more melodic than she remembered. Again, she assumed he must have worked really hard.

When he finally opened his blue eyes, he looked straight in Mee Yon's direction; he fixed her with a meaningful gaze, and his words rang out…

 _Since the beginning I knew_

 _I wasn't sure, but it felt like our fate was already decided_ )

Mee-Yon recognized the song and really liked it, but Aidan's voice was higher and sweeter than the original singer. Somehow, the song came out even more beautiful from his lips. She felt a few droplets of moisture teasing the corners of her eyes.

When he finished the verse, Aidan paused for a moment. He gave a little smile that Mee-Yon knew was meant for her, and he slid off his stool. He made his way toward the edge of the stage, and the staff started clearing the area in front. Meanwhile, a couple of bodyguards had taken the stairs and were in front of the stage now, just waiting. Was he coming into the audience? Just then, rather than taking the stairs, Aidan hopped off the front of the stage and went into the audience, as expected. The staff had cleared a path for him in the middle, and his bodyguards kept close, one in front and the other right behind.

Mee-Yon followed him with her eyes, and he was looking directly at her. His eyes didn't deviate from hers as he headed her direction, and it seemed the entire room had figured out that _she_ was the one he was singing to because she could feel all eyes on her, staring as if she was an animal at the zoo. She glanced shyly down at her feet as he approached her, but almost instantly, she looked back up and met his eyes.

He was slowly walking toward her while singing into the mic...

Along the way, he touched some of the hands stretched out to him, but he kept his focus on Mee-Yon. He stopped a few feet in front of her and continued his serenade, singing stronger, louder, and more soulfully into the mic while placing a hand over his heart.

He sang the next words directly to her…

 _Thank you for coming to me..._

Mee-Yon was completely enraptured, no longer caring that she was the center of attention, well, she and Aidan. Some girls nearby squealed and a few made 'she's so lucky' comments and the like, but Mee-Yon wasn't paying attention to them. The tears began to pile up behind her eyes, begging to be set free.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eun Jeong and Yeong Hui watched the scene unfold with bated breath. As for Seok Young, he stood by, not planning to interfere like before, but he didn't have to like this, either.

Yoon Seok Young, like his father, appreciated the beauty and power of music, and Aidan had a way of singing that was absolutely mesmerizing, even for him. It wasn't like he was swooning like most of the girls in the room, but he appreciated the timbre and range of Aidan's voice. What he didn't appreciate was the effect this song was going to have on his sister, and he knew that it would have its effect…

* * *

No, Seok Young couldn't fully appreciate the music right now, for his mind was reeling with conflicting thoughts… On one hand, he was touched by Aidan's serenade and the apparent depth of his feelings for Mee-Yon, but on the other hand, he was thinking: _You bastard, how could you do this to her? How could you lead her on?_ After all, you don't sing a love song for a girl and then leave her; you just don't do it.

And then Aidan took her hand, and Mee-Yon choked out a sob.

 _Since the beginning, I knew…_

 _I wasn't sure but it felt like our fate was already decided..._

By now, salty rivers were streaming down the Yoon girl's face and had reached the corners of her lips. Before she could raise her hand, though, Aidan reached up with his free one to wipe the tears away for her. He kept singing the entire time…

* * *

After the song, they stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, and Mee-Yon smiled. He returned it with a bright one of his own and said, "Gomawo," and pulled her into a hug. The couple stood there, embracing, amidst the cheers and screams.

Mee-Yon supposed it was out now, that there was something going on between her and Aidan, and she briefly wondered what school would be like Monday, but at the moment she didn't care about that, nor did she care about the thousands of pairs of eyes on them. She just wanted to hold onto him and enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

Aidan removed his arms far too soon, gave her a last lingering look, and returned to the stage...

The concert concluded with a burst of confetti from the ceiling, and the audience's deafening cheers. Mee-Yon, however, wasn't cheering or clapping but instead had her head lowered. She'd done this so that others wouldn't see her crying softly, but her brother and two friends had certainly noticed it, and Eun Jeong and Seok Young each had a hand on one of her arms.

Mee-Yon raised her tear-stained face, and Seok Young offered her his handkerchief. She used it and returned her eyes to the stage in time to see Aidan and Aria hold hands and take a group stage bow with the band. Then, they waved, said goodbye, and exited the stage.

. . .

"The concert was good, huh?" Yeong Hui tried to break the silence with small talk.

"Yeah," Eun Jeong replied, looking to Mee-Yon, who still seemed rather dejected. "Hey, Mee Yon-ah, you know, we have those backstage passes…" She shook her friend's arm a bit to break her out of her trance.

"Oh right," Mee-Yon muttered.

"So, let's go see Aidan, Little One." Seok Young smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

But then the manager came onstage again. He thanked the audience once more and told everyone that regrettably, Aidan and Aria wouldn't be able to meet with anyone after the show, that they needed to leave right away. He bowed and wished everyone a good night.

"What?" Seok Young questioned.

Mee Yon's face fell. _They have to go...right now...already?_ She felt a tight sensation in her chest as she started to panic. She suddenly burst out with, "But I need to talk to him!" And without waiting for her group, she started making her way through the crowd.

"Wait!" Seok Young called to her, "We'll go with you." He grasped Eun Jeong's hand to keep her close, and Yeong Hui immediately took Eun Jeong's other hand, forming a kind of train, and they snaked their way through the crowd.

Mee-Yon kept trying to get through the crowd, but she was being pushed around. And Seok Young and the twins caught up to her just as she was stopped at the steps leading to the stage by a man in a black shirt that had 'Staff' written on it. "I'm sorry, but you need to stay back," the staff member said.

"But ahjussi, we have VIP backstage passes," Seok Young tried to tell the staff member while Mee-Yon was busy digging the passes out of her purse. But the man didn't seem to care. Seok Young continued on, "Sir, we know Mr. Cho, and he invited us to see him after the show. Do you really think he's going to like that you denied his personal guests?"

"Look, Kid, I have my instructions. I can't let anyone back there right now."

Seok Young sighed. "Arasso, ahjussi." He turned around to face the others, thinned his lips, and gave a little shrug. Catching Mee Yon's eyes, his stomach sank. "I'm so sorry, Little One."

"It's okay, Oppa," she muttered in a voice so depressing that it broke Seok Young's heart. There must be something he could do!

The So girls weren't ready to give up, either. "Please, sir," Eun Jeong clasped her hands together. "Just gives us a few minutes."

"Yeah, don't you know who we are?" Yeong Hui chimed in. "Our uncle owns this school."

"I don't know anything about that. I don't work for the school," the staff member said, blocking their path. "All I know is there are too many people, and I'm responsible for the Chos' safety so they need to leave right away."

"Yes, I understand, but.." Seok Young interjected, though there didn't seem to be anything he could say, and the man just shook his head again. Then Seok Young thought to drop his father's name, just to see if it helped. "You know, my father is Yoon Ji Hoo. Do you know of him?" It sounded like such a lame thing to say, and he'd be kicking himself tomorrow for attempting such a ploy, but he would be kicking himself harder if he failed Mee-Yon.

The man's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, yes, of course! He's very talented!" But that seemed to be the end of it. The man continued to stand in their way, making no kind of movement to let them pass. Should he offer a meeting with his father? But there was no way he could deliver on that, at least not tonight. Appa was at the hospital now…

As Seok Young thought some more, the man told him to step back. He begrudgingly began to lead his group off, all the while, wracking his brain for some way to convince the guy. But then Mee-Yon caught a glimpse of Aidan coming through a door near the backstage area. She shouted for him and made a move in that direction, but the security guard stepped in front of her and placed a hand on her arm. Seok Young nearly lost it. "Hey, there's no need for you to touch her," he growled.

"She can't go any further. I won't repeat myself," the man told him. Seok Young stared the man down, mainly because he still had his hand on his sister. The man let go after another couple seconds, and it was a good thing because Seok Young was just about at the limit of his patience. Shocked, Mee-Yon wobbled a step back into the waiting arms of her brother, and he caught her by the shoulders. "It's okay," Seok Young whispered to her.

After a moment of hesitation, Seok Young announced, "We're going," to the man, not bothering to use polite speech. He shot one last glare at the staff as they walked away. The crowd was beginning to die down and was heading outside, perhaps to wait and see the pop stars leave, so Seok Young led his group that way. Maybe Mee-Yon could at least wave to him. He hurried them along in hopes of catching them out there.

* * *

The F4 kids were now standing outside Shinwha, in the courtyard. While the girls waited at the edge of the crowd for the pop stars to come out, Seok Young was ten or so feet behind them with his back against a tree. He was still close enough to keep an eye on them, even step-in if the crowd got rough, but he also had a little space. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his arm, and he turned around.

Seok Young's eyes widened. "Aria-yang? How did you get back there?" he asked.

"Shhh," she whispered, placing a finger to her glitter glossed lips.

Was she sneaking out? Were they leaving secretly from another entrance?

"Aria-yang, can Mee-Yon see Aidan?" he asked immediately.

She shook her head, causing her blonde curls to bounce. "I'm sorry, Seok Young, but we have to go."

"Go where? You're not leaving yet…?"

"Not _leaving-l_ eaving, not until tomorrow at 9 AM. Incheon. It's the only flight to São Paulo, Brazil."

"Brazil?"

The girls had turned to look over curiously, and Aria tried to keep out of sight as best she could.

"Yes," Aria whispered, "we're starting our world tour there. Anyway, I'm sorry about this, and we did want to see all of you after the show, but we really have to go now. It's...not our decision."

"Can't Mee-Yon just see Aidan for a few minutes, though, please? It's really important, and she's right over there." He pointed.

Aria pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but he's talking with our manager. As you know, our manager is also our guardian, so what he says really goes."

Seok Young nodded.

"You see, Aidan is kind of in trouble with our dad for that little...improvisation at the end."

Seok Young knew what she meant by that. "So, singing for Mee-Yon wasn't planned?"

Aria thinned her lips. "Not at all. And it didn't go over well."

"Why? The audience loved it."

"Well, there are _reasons_ that our manager doesn't want Aidan to make it known that he has feelings for her, or any girl for that matter."

"I see." Seok Young sighed and stared dejectedly at the ground.

"It was kind of reckless of Aidan, too. It wasn't good for Mee-Yon."

"What do you mean?" Seok Young was beginning to worry.

"Let's just say there will be a lot of jealous girls out there."

"Oh."

"Fans can get a little...crazy sometimes, but I'm hoping they just think it was an act. And I'm not too worried because we're leaving, and you're here to protect Mee-Yon."

"You think she needs protection?" Seok Young raised his voice slightly, then lowered it.

"Not exactly, but...just keep an eye on her for a while, okay?"

Seok Young nodded. "I will. Thank you, Aria-yang."

Seok Young was torn. He wanted to do his best for Mee-Yon, so that she could see Aidan, but he was also worried now. He sighed. "But couldn't he just see her for a minute or two before you go?"

"Sorry," Aria muttered.

"Ok, thanks, anyway." He didn't plan to fight it because of the crowd. Besides, he had their flight information now.

"Seok Young-ah, can I speak to you privately?" Aria asked, glancing at her feet.

"More private than this?" he quipped, earning a grin and a little shove from Aria. Eun Jeong was looking over now, craning her neck to see what was going on. Seok Young nodded to her and held up a finger as if to say he'd be back in a minute. "Okay." And the two of them stepped behind the tree.

"Seok Young-ah, I don't have much time, but there's something I need to say before I go…"

"Yes, Aria-yang?"

Aria smirked at the boy who was only slightly younger than her. "I know you're all about politeness, Seok Young, and I like that about you, but couldn't you just call me by my name...just once?"

Seok Young nodded. "Okay. Aria."

She smiled brightly; it was like music to her ears. "Gomawo." She paused. "So, what I wanted to say...was…"

He silently waited for her to go on, not having a clue what this was about.

Aria glanced away, took a deep breath, and met his eyes again. "Joahae-yo…"

Seok-Young's lips parted. Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it through his lips. "Aria, I—"

"You don't need to say anything," she cut him off. "I know you don't feel the same way about me, and I know you're with So Eun Jeong, and she's great. You two are really good together. I just…wanted to say it out loud…" She looked away as her eyes began to moisten. "That's all."

Seok Young felt like he should respond in some way, to make her feel better, but there was nothing he could really say that would be comforting. He liked her, yes, as a friend, but that would only hurt her to say. Still, saying nothing seemed wrong, too…perhaps he should thank her? No, that didn't seem quite right, either. But as she'd said, she knew how things were with Eun Jeong and him.

"Aria…," he began, but again she cut him off.

"There's something I want to give you, too," she said.

"You don't have to…" She cut him off once more, this time by placing a finger to his lips. He recalled Eun Jeong doing that in the woods at his house, the day he returned from the academy. That interaction under the trees...that was the moment when it really began between them…

Returning to the moment, he watched Aria produce an item from her coat pocket, and she handed it to him. He glanced down at it; it was a silky blue ribbon. He looked up at her curiously.

"It's the first award I won for singing, and I want you to have it."

Seok Young stared down at the ribbon and shook his head. "No, I can't possibly take this," he said, looking up at her. "It's very special." He tried to hand it back, but she pushed his hand away.

" _Please_ take it. I really want you to have it." She was so emphatic that it convinced him. "…to remember me by…," she added, glancing shyly away again. Seok Young hadn't thought Aria to be a shy girl, but right now, she seemed almost so. She was blushing lightly and not making a lot of eye contact with him.

Seok-Young bobbed his head up and down, and he stared at the ribbon in his hand. "Thank you for this, Aria. I will take good care of it; I promise." He tucked it carefully inside his jacket pocket and took her hand, shocking the pop princess. Holding her hand, he said, "I'm glad I got to know you, Aria Cho."

Aria sniffled a bit as the tears began to come. "Me, too, Yoon Seok Young."

He smiled genuinely at her and held her hand for a few extra seconds. When they broke away, Aria seemed to regain her courage because she stepped closer to him, trapping him against the tree. Seok Young's body went rigid. "I know I shouldn't do this, but…" She placed her hands on his shoulders, went up on her toes, and kissed his cheek.

She stepped away and noticed Seok Young's blush, and she smiled.

After a couple seconds, Seok Young mentally shook off the unexpected kiss and prepared to speak, planning to tell her he needed to get back to the girls, but she spoke first. "Seok Young, Aidan didn't plan on telling Mee-Yon when we are leaving…"

Seok Young's lips parted.

"He just thought an airport goodbye would be too hard for both of them, but...I know Aidan wants to see her again, and I know he'll regret it forever if he doesn't see her one more time and say goodbye properly, so...that's why I told you about our flight."

Seok Young nodded. "Thank you." He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and smiled.

"So, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Aria waved and took off running from whence she came. Seok Young watched her for a moment, sighed, and stepped out from behind the tree. By now, the girls were heading his way. He supposed he had some explaining to do...

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Seok Young made his way to Mee Yon's room; it was nearly midnight; although, they'd just gotten home about a half hour ago, so maybe she was still awake. Aria had put him in a bit of a difficult position, having to explain why he disappeared behind a tree for seven minutes after the concert. At the time, he'd just explained that Aidan couldn't get away but Aria wanted to say goodbye and deliver Aidan's goodbye and apology as well, so he basically gave them the really condensed version. However, he knew he would need to talk to Eun Jeong in private soon because he could tell she was a bit jealous as soon as Aria's name was mentioned, and he wanted to reassure her. He didn't know if he should tell her about the ribbon and the kiss, even though it was nothing. Well, not _nothing_ , but nothing for her to worry about.

At Mee Yon's doorway, Seok Young raised his hand but hesitated…

He'd decided to tell Mee-Yon about the Chos' flight, though he'd been back and forth on that. At first, he thought that he shouldn't tell her because as Aria had said, it would probably be really hard on her. But then, he thought that he owed her this information. He should at least let her make her own decision about what she wanted to do. Not to mention, if he kept it from her, she would probably hate him forever. "How do these things keep happening to me? Didn't life used to be simple?" Seok Young wondered as he knocked on his little sister's door.

* * *

The next morning, Mee-Yon bolted upright from a very unnatural sleeping position, hair sticking out everywhere, and she grabbed her phone. When she noticed the time, she almost screamed. She immediately smoothed her hair down, leaped out of bed, and started throwing some clothes on.

After Oppa talked to her last night, she had considered his words for the majority of the night. She ultimately decided that she needed to go to the airport to see Aidan off and tell him that she loved him. Maybe it was a bad idea, but she would regret it if she let him leave without saying it. Her nerves kept her from sleeping a wink, that is until she finally lay on her bed at nearly 4 AM, hugging her otter, and she then closed her eyes. She obviously drifted off because the next thing she knew, it was 7:15 AM. "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!"

How did this happen?! She'd set an alarm for 6 AM! But when she checked her phone, she realized she'd set it for 6 PM instead of AM! "You babo!" She yelled at herself as she stuck the phone in her pocket, grabbed her otter, and ran toward her bedroom door. She tripped along the way but got right up, opened her door, and sprinted down the long hallway toward her brother's bedroom.

"You stupid, dumb idiot!" she berated herself the entire way down the hall.

When she got to Seok Young's bedroom door, she knocked‒and not politely; she banged on it. He didn't answer right away, so she assumed he must have slept in, too. Of course, she hadn't had the foresight to tell him last night what her decision was, so he wouldn't have expected her to need a ride to the airport...though, he should have anticipated she would want to go. "Oppa! OPPA!" she shouted. "Wake up!" She was about ready to just barge into his room when he opened the door. His rusty hair was disheveled, and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mee-Yon?"

"Oppa! I slept in! I need you to take me to the airport!"

Her brother's cognitive skills weren't quite up to speed yet, so he just stared at her for a few seconds.

"NOW!" she shouted.

"Alright, alright. Let me put some clothes on."

"HURRY!" She was absolutely panicking.

Seok Young nodded and went back in, or more like was pushed back in, and he closed his door in the process. He grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants he saw hanging in the closet, and he put them on.

He finished dressing quickly and met Mee-Yon, who was waiting outside his room. She was holding her stuffed otter. There was no time to question that, so he said, "Let's go," and he led her downstairs. "Don't forget a coat," he told her, grabbing his along the way, too, and they went outside and jogged over to his motorcycle.

He slipped his jacket on and put hers on for her because she hadn't bothered to take the time to do so, and then he handed her the helmet. She looked at him as if she didn't want to bother with it, but he gave her a stern look, the kind Appa got sometimes. "You're not getting on my bike unless you put this on."

"Okay." She put the helmet on, and he put on his. Then he secured the strap for her while she stuck her otter in her coat pocket and zipped it up so it wouldn't fall out. Seok Young hopped on his bike, and she got on behind. "Hold on," he said. It was the first time he'd driven her on his bike, but Mee-Yon had gone with Appa on his before, so she knew how to hold on and to do so tightly. Seok Young started the engine and took off.

. . .

"Are you sure you want to go?" Seok Young asked as he drove them onto the main street.

"How can you ask that?" she said as she rested her chin lightly against his shoulder.

"You know why."

"Look, I know you have my best interest at heart, Oppa, and I know you don't want me to be in pain, but it's already too late; my heart is already aching beyond measure...and I don't care! For me, it's all been worth it. It's the experiences that we have in life that make it worth living, and _all_ those experiences are important, even the painful ones. And I think...the painful ones are the ones that make us who we are more than anything. Whatever happens or doesn't between me and Aidan, whether he returns someday or not, I'm glad that I got to know him, and I'm glad that I wasn't afraid to get close to him just because he wasn't staying here. Now, I need to respond to his song. I need to tell him how I feel before he leaves, or I'm going to regret it. Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything. I don't expect him to ask me to be his girlfriend or to wait for him. I don't expect him to promise he'll be back, but I need to at least say what I feel. It's cowardly to keep your feelings hidden."

She felt Seok Young nod against her. "You're right."

"What?" Mee-Yon blinked a few times. Perhaps she had misheard him due to the wind. It wasn't easy to talk to a person on a motorcycle after all.

"I'm saying I absolutely agree with you," Seok Young replied. And he recalled what Appa had said before about almost losing Eomma. He had almost lost Eun Jeong, too. "I think you should say what you need to say."

Mee-Yon smiled. "Thank you, Oppa. And thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, Little One."

They drove down the highway, Seok Young picking up speed slightly while still maintaining safety, and Mee-Yon holding on tightly to her brother's slim waist, silently chanting, _Please make it, please make it, please make it!_

Since it was an international flight, Aidan and Aria would probably board an hour early, so he might even be going through security now, and then she wouldn't be able to see him...and if she missed him, Mee-Yon would never forgive herself. Was she being punished, she wondered, or was this Fate, that she wasn't meant to see him again before he left? _No_ , it was just her own stupidity, her own carelessness, and she really hated herself right now. Not to mention, Aidan probably heard from Aria that she told Seok Young when they were leaving, so if she didn't come it was as good as saying she didn't care about him.

* * *

They made it to the airport at 7:45, and as soon as they got inside, Mee-Yon bolted off. Seok Young ran after her. Despite the crowd, she was at full speed, and he could barely keep up with her. Seok Young was a musician, not an athlete. Oh, he was no slouch when it came to sports; he could play and run as well as the rest of the boys, but his strong suit was music. Mee-Yon was the true athlete of the family; she bested most of the girls at anything physical and could give the average boy a run for his money, too, and compared to her, Seok Young was nothing.

 _Damn, she's fast_! As good as people said he was at music, that's how fast she was.

Seok Young was trying his best to catch up to her while avoiding colliding with anyone, which he noticed Mee-Yon had almost done, twice. Somehow she'd maneuvered around the shocked persons, though, and was off again, increasing speed.

Mee-Yon had always been fast, ever since she was able to run, but now she had some kind of strange superhuman adrenaline going that made her basically uncatchable. When she got so far away that he could barely see her, he called out, "Mee Yon-ah!" hoping she would stop or at least slow down. She didn't respond, only kept running, so Seok Young picked up his pace. When he lost sight of her, he glanced right and left but then just followed the signs. She had to be going to security.

* * *

Mee-Yon was sure she'd never run so fast in her life, but because of all the people, she'd been slowed down. She finally made it to security, and she caught sight of Aidan in line. He, Aria, their manager, and their bodyguard were just about to walk through the empty First Class priority (VIP) line when she shouted to him. He didn't hear her the first time, so she shouted louder, and this time he turned around.

Aidan looked surprised to see her, but then he smiled. He said something to Aria and walked over to the edge of the security area and rested his hand on the bar. Mee-Yon ran over to meet him. She was sweaty and out of breath, and she'd had no time to prepare this morning, so she knew she looked awful. What a way to appear before the guy you love when seeing him off on a long trip!

"Mee Yon-ah, you came?" he said, leaning over the railing.

She grabbed hold of the bar beside his hand. "Of course I did," she said through labored breaths.

He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but he _was_ happy to see her. "I'm glad you came."

Mee-Yon smiled to herself. "I-I'm sorry I'm late," she said, her breath still coming out in short puffs.

Aidan kept smiling at her. "It's okay." He laid his hand over hers on the railing separating them. "I'm just glad you're here."

Mee-Yon flushed a bit and glanced away, still trying to catch her breath. "I..I thought...I'd miss you." She looked back at him.

"You made it so you can breathe now," he said, grinning at her.

And then he did something Mee-Yon didn't expect; he leaned over the bar and wrapped his arms around her. Mee-Yon hugged him back as tight as she could, resting her face against his chest and not caring that the bar was jabbing into her stomach. She felt as though she'd never gripped anything as tight as she was gripping his back right now, just beneath his backpack. She supposed it was because she was afraid that if she let go, he would walk away and she'd never see him again...

"Do you really have to go?" It slipped out of her mouth in a moment of weakness.

"I wish I didn't," he muttered, still holding her.

They continued to embrace for a bit longer…

* * *

Meanwhile, Seok Young watched the heartbreaking scene with a furrowed brow. He'd gotten there just as Aidan placed his hand over Mee Yon's on the bar, and now they were hugging tightly. It hurt him to watch this, but he forced himself to stand far enough back and do so.

As for Aria, she had already reminded her brother that they needed to go or they'd miss their flight when Mee-Yon showed up, but he'd asked her to 'wait a minute.' Aria sighed as she watched the two of them, and then she caught sight of Seok Young off in the distance, about 10 feet behind Mee-Yon.

* * *

After what felt simultaneously like a lifetime and a microsecond, Aidan pulled away, still holding Mee-Yon by the arms. Looking into her eyes, he also gave in to a moment of weakness. "I have to fly…," he lamented, expressing his fear to the only other person he trusted as much as his sister.

Mee-Yon looked up at Aidan with a tender sympathy. "I know…" She couldn't blame Aidan for being afraid to fly, not after what had happened to his parents. Anyone would have a fear of flying after losing their parents in a plane crash, and it made her heartsick.

"Will you be alright?" she asked, knowing this tour was going to be a difficult one for him. She knew it had been hard enough for him to fly to Korea and back to the US, but he wasn't even flying straight back there; he was going to fly around the world first.

"Yes. I have to get used to it. I'm going to be flying a lot. It's just…every time I know that I have to…the nightmares come back, just when I thought I'd gotten rid of them…"

"It'll be okay. You can do it." Mee-Yon pumped a fighting fist.

Aidan tried to smile, but it barely came out as one, and she knew it was forced. Then she recalled something, and she unzipped the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her otter. She knew it was kind of dumb, but she'd been thinking about doing this ever since he gave her the necklace. Doing her best to hold in her tears, she held the otter out to Aidan. "Take him. He'll...protect you." She knew the protection thing was stupid; the real reason was that she wanted to show him how much she cared about him.

"Mee Yon-ah, your otter? I can't take that; it's too important to you."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I've outgrown it, really."

"No, you haven't, silly." He ruffled her hair.

Mee-Yon lowered her eyes. "Well, I…"

Aidan smiled and squeezed her arm in appreciation. "I appreciate the gesture, but I can't take your otter. You love it."

"I do, but I also love…" She didn't finish her sentence, but Aidan knew what she meant. He glanced down, smiling a bit, his cheeks a little flushed. Mee-Yon had never seen Aidan blush; it was cute.

Mee-Yon took a deep breath, bolstered her courage, and pushed the otter back at Aidan's chest. "Take him, please." And then she got an idea. "He's just a loan, anyway. You can hang onto him for the time being, but I'm gonna want him back so that means you have to return."

Aidan gave her that flawless smile of his in response to her little trick. He nodded and took the otter. Still smiling, he unzipped his backpack and he stuck the otter inside. Then he pulled something else out. It was a small, brown, ragged teddy bear. She stared at the bear that he was handing her. "Is that…?"

"Yes."

Mee-Yon shook her head. "I can't take that…"

"Yes, you can. Since I'm borrowing your otter, it's only fair that, in exchange, you hold onto my bear for me."

Mee-Yon felt her tears slipping, but she tried to contain them. "No, it's way too special...your p-parents…"

"And your appa…it's an equal trade."

Mee-Yon lowered her head a bit, sniffled, and nodded. "I'll take great care of it; I promise!" she exclaimed, looking up and into his cool blue eyes.

"I know you will," Aidan said. "And I'll take care of your otter, too." He then brought both hands up to cup her cheeks, leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

When Seok Young saw Mee-Yon hand the otter to Aidan, he was shocked. That was one of Mee Yon's most prized possessions, if not her _most_ prized possession; she'd had it since she was a baby, yet now she was giving it away. Did this guy really mean so much to her?

Aidan handed Mee-Yon a stuffed animal in return, a bear. Seok Young didn't get what the whole stuffed animal exchange was all about, so he just watched. And then Aidan did something that made Seok Young take a step forward. He placed both hands on the side of her face and leaned in. Seok Young forced himself not to take another step as Aidan kissed Mee-Yon on the forehead.

* * *

After the forehead kiss, Mee-Yon and Aidan stood there for a moment, and she could tell that he was debating how to tell her that he had to go. She felt like, at this moment, all these words should be coming to her to say, about their time together and what it had meant, about how much he meant to her and always would...but nothing. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. She also felt that all their beautiful memories together should be flashing before her eyes in a sequence, like those sappy couple montage videos, but instead, she just had the desperate desire to make the time stop, to hang onto these last precious seconds…

It was then that a song popped into her head. She didn't know what she was doing or if he'd think her crazy, but she wanted to tell him. She wasn't the greatest singer in the world, so she started speaking the part from the song that had come to her head, in English, since he'd sung to her in Korean.

Yes, she was borrowing the words from one of her current favorite songs, "You Are My All," but it was really how she felt. In her head, she was singing the lyrics freely and loudly, but she was speaking the words to him. "Aidan Sunbae, I wanted you to know that…" She took a deep breath. "Whenever you are, I'll be right here. Wherever you are, you can find me… You...are my all." Mee-Yon lowered her head, blushing furiously at the sappy words she'd just said to him.

Aidan didn't know how to respond. She'd obviously spoken the lyrics to some song, in order to tell him how she felt, and it had truly touched his heart. Not knowing how else to reciprocate, he dropped his bag, hopped the railing, and took her in his arms. He caught her off guard when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, and her hands were now pressed against his chest.

"Mee Yon-ah...," he whispered against her hair as he hugged her. He'd been dying to tell her something, but it had been too difficult to say to her face before, mainly because he didn't think he should when he was leaving. But now, he had to say it. "Mee Yon-ah, saranghae."

Pulling back, she uttered, "Aidan Sunbae…" in shock. But almost immediately, she smiled. She'd heard that word before, from her parents, her brother, but never had it meant so much as in this moment; she felt like bursting.

He didn't let her respond but instead continued on. "I know I shouldn't say this to you right now...because...well, you know...but, I had to. And I also need to ask you something…"

"What? Anything..."

"Will you...wait for me?" he asked hopefully. He hadn't intended to force her into such a promise, but in the moment it just came flying out… Why were airport goodbyes so dramatic, anyway? Well, this was his first one, but he got it now. For some reason, parting with someone in an airport just made you say things... But still, it needed to be said. Otherwise, she might end up dating some other guy…

Mee-Yon may have never been in a relationship before, but she was smart enough to know what that meant. Without thinking, she said, "Of course I will wait for you." And then, she felt her eyes inexplicably misting over. She was so happy, yet so miserable right now...how could that be? She felt like a complete wreck inside, and she couldn't get any more words out.

"Oh, don't cry, Mee-Yon-ah… I _will_ come back to you. I promise." Aidan wrapped his arms around her again. She went stiff from the intensity of this whole encounter but then she relaxed against him.

"Aidan," Aria was calling to him. Standing with her, the bodyguard's face was stone, and their manager/guardian had his arms folded and didn't look pleased.

He pulled away from Mee-Yon and looked over. "I...I have to go," he muttered. She nodded, sullenly.

* * *

As she watched Aidan step back over the railing and head toward the priority lane, Mee-Yon felt herself welling up again. Stupid tears! She couldn't seem to stop them today. She let a few slip free before calling out, "Aidan Sunbae, I love you!"

He spun around to look at her, his chest lightly heaving.

"I love you," she repeated, "and I will wait for you!"

Aidan didn't hesitate to run back to her, and he hopped the railing again. Standing before her again, unable to contain himself any longer, he placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned in and took her lips. Their kiss lasted a few seconds, and then he pulled away. Their eyes met, and they shared a lingering gaze, but then Aidan went back over the railing and walked away. He looked back one last time and threw up a static wave at her before showing his ticket and going through security.

A gaping hole, a hollow emptiness she'd never known overtook Mee-Yon as she watched the guy who could possibly be 'the One' walk out of her life, for now, and possibly forever. She felt hopeful because of their promise, but she didn't know when she'd see him again, and she was no fool. Neither of them really knew what was going happen...anything could come between them through the powers of time and distance, but still, she chose to have faith.

Mee-Yon watched Aidan for as long as she could see him, but being celebrities, he and Aria were rushed through security in no time. "Goodbye, Aidan Sunbae," she whispered to the air.

* * *

Seok Young had wanted to give them their space, but now, he approached his sister. He could see the back of her; her shoulders were hunched, and she was softly shaking. When he got to her, she was staring at the spot he'd walked through while singing a little song…

Whenever you are, I'll be right here...

"I'll be right here, Aidan Sunbae," she said.

Mee-Yon didn't seem to notice Seok Young's presence at first and was repeating, "Ooh, you are my all...ooh, you are all my all...ooh, you are my all…" in a daze.

When he placed a hand on her arm, she finally looked back at him, her eyes red and wet.

"Oh, Little One…," he said, and he opened his arms to her. She didn't hesitate and crashed into his waiting embrace.

Mee-Yon wrapped her arms tight around her older brother, the boy who had always been not only her brother but her best friend and protector ever since she was born. "O-ppa...op-pa…," she blubbered, unable to say anything else.

"I know," was all he said. And neither of them needed to say anything more. He knew how she felt, and she knew that he was there for her. Mee-Yon wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and squeezed his shirt between her fingers... she stayed in his arms for several more minutes before Seok Young softly suggested that they go.

Mee-Yon agreed, and he put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the airport. When they got on his bike, she asked, "Will you take me somewhere, Oppa?"

Seok Young looked back and nodded. He didn't ask her where she wanted to go, but he simply chose a place. This time, he made sure to send a message to their parents, letting them know where they would be.

Twenty minutes later, they stood by a small river on the outskirts of the city. They stood there for a while without saying anything, but they'd always been comfortable in silence, him mainly, and Mee-Yon knew this about him.

After some time, Mee-Yon pulled out her necklace and fingered its grooves. "I miss him," she said, staring down at the pendant between her fingers.

"I know," Seok Young said.

"It hurts, Oppa. It really hurts. Why does it hurt already...and when will it stop?"

"I don't know, Little One." And he truly didn't. Seok Young had never been in quite a situation as this. The only thing that came close for him was Ayame's betrayal. But Aidan hadn't betrayed Mee-Yon; he just left her. Although, that seemed just as heartbreaking in its own right. As for her question of how long before it stopped, Seok Young tried to calculate in his head how long it had taken him to get over Ayame, but curiously, he couldn't really put a timeline on it.

"Oppa, can't you tell me something encouraging? Can't you tell me it's going to be alright?" Mee-Yon turned and looked expectantly at her brother.

And Seok Young wanted so badly to say just that. He would do almost anything for Mee-Yon, after all, but the words just weren't coming out… He didn't want to make any false promises to her, but he did want to cheer her up…

"Do you know the story of _The Little Mermaid_?" he asked.

She was a bit confused by his digression. Was he really going to tell her a children's story now? But she just said, "Sure."

"Not the Disney one, the original one. It's much sadder."

That wasn't one she could recall being told at bedtime, so she shook her head, and Seok Young went on to tell her the story…

He told her about the little mermaid's curiosity about humans and her trip to the surface where she fell in love with the prince at first sight, from a distance, of course. He told Mee-Yon of the mermaid's rescue of the prince and of her longing to be with the prince and obtain a human soul. And then he told her all that the mermaid went through to be with the prince: the sensation of a sword passing through her as she took the potion the sea witch gave her, the feel of walking on sharp knives and bleeding from the feet just so she could dance for the prince…

He was right; this version was much, much sadder, and kind of violent… Mee-Yon gave her brother an awkward smile. "Appa never read that one to me…"

"Why would he?" Seok Young gave her a one-armed shrug. "Appa only liked to give you happy endings."

Mee-Yon nodded to herself, really hoping Oppa had a point in all this.

Seok Young went on with the story, relating to her how the mermaid became the prince's companion, but then the prince fell in love with a princess from a neighboring kingdom because he believed _she_ was his rescuer rather than the little mermaid.

"In the end, the little mermaid couldn't bring herself to kill the prince and his new bride in order to turn back into a mermaid, so…" And Seok Young finished his story.

"She died of a broken heart and turned into sea-foam?!" Mee-Yon was near tears now and frankly, a bit disturbed by her oppa's choice of story. "I don't like that story, Oppa." Shaking her head decidedly, she said, "No, I don't like it at all."

But Mee-Yon didn't need to ask 'Do you have a point?' or 'Why did you tell me that story?' because he'd already read her mind, something he was so gifted at.

Seok Young went on to say, "I told you this story because…" He paused to stare out over the river, and he tucked his hands into his pockets and sighed. "...I don't want to see you turn to bubbles. Appa always says you're like an otter, you and Eomma. ...So, be the otter that you are, not a mermaid."

Mee-Yon looked away from her brother, a little smile teasing the corners of her lips, and they both stared out ahead. She appreciated his intentions, graphic and heart wrenching tale aside, and oddly, it _had_ brought her spirits up. How did he always do that?

Mee-Yon took a deep, calming breath and released it, and she turned her head slightly toward Seok Young. "You know that it's just a story and I'm not really going to turn into bubbles just because I'm brokenhearted, right, Oppa?" She smirked.

Seok Young thinned his lips and kept his gaze on the horizon. "Well, you never know...and I'm not willing to take the risk."

A smile crept upon Mee Yon's face once more; it quickly transformed to a grin, and she squinted mischievously at her brother, who was only looking at her out of the corner of his eye. And she gave him a hard shove.

"Yah." He turned to look at her fully. She simply smiled and wrapped her arm around his, hugging it and leaning against him.

"Thanks for cheering me up," she said.

"...Uh, you're welcome," he replied. _I can't believe that worked_ …

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Ah, the reason for the title finally becomes clear! Well, another one down. I hope you all enjoyed. And if anyone is wondering, I haven't decided exactly how many more chapters this story is going to be, though I do have my ending somewhat planned out. I'm going to say around 10-12 more chapters, but don't hold me to that. Possibly an epilogue included in that or as extra._

 _ **Teaser for Next Time (WARNING, WARNING!):**_ _Ga Eul gets a funny feeling from Dr. Yu during a dinner out with her, Yi Jeong, and Ji Hoo. Ha Joon (JanHoo's adoptive son) plans his wedding. Mee-Yon deals with missing Aidan and receives some comfort from Ji Hoo as well as an unexpected person. In order to cheer his daughter up and spend some quality family time, Ji Hoo arranges an impromptu, secret vacation for just his family. Will it just be them? Fun in the sun, culture, romance, surprises, and likely some trouble, too!_

 _So, the Yoons go on vacation at last! I've been waiting to do this chapter forever! And I promise extra romance, for the parents, especially, in the next couple chapters. BIG STUFF COMING, guys, so stay tuned!_


End file.
